La Tierra y la Luna
by Selene Moon
Summary: Capítulo 40... Resumen general: Un acontecimiento ocurrido en el pasado convierte a la Luna y a la Tierra en enemigos aunque eso no impide que Serenity y Endymión se conozcan, justo cuando el milenario de plata está a un paso de la guerra.
1. Prologo

**Nota muy importante:** No sé por que fanfiction no pone la lista de capítulos en el prólogo. Lo he intentado todo, incluso borrar la historia entera y volver a editarla pero ni por esas. Para poder acceder al resto de capítulos, en la barra de navegación, es decir, donde pone la dirección de la página, cambiar el /1/ por el /4/ para pasar directamente al capítulo 4 en donde si que aparece toda la lista de los capítulos. Perdonad por las molestias pero es que no se me ocurre otra forma para que podais ver todos los capítulos. 

Selene

**PROLOGO**

Había caminado durante todo el día y todavía no había alcanzado su destino. Tal vez se debiese a los continuos rodeos que había dado para evitar aldeas o ciudades o tal vez se debiese al pequeño bulto que había cargado durante todo el trayecto. No importaba, la realidad era que pronto caería la noche y los bosques no eran un lugar seguro para pasarla, estaban plagados de animales salvajes, bandas de malhechores, criaturas diabólicas... y no podía arriesgarse, no con aquella criatura a la que ella le había implorado que protegiese, con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, llenos de amor, un gesto tan inusual en ella, tal vez, a causa del reciente parto. Además, el cielo se estaba nublando, amenazando con tormenta, no le quedaba más remedio que pasar la noche en alguna posada.

Con tal fin se dirigió a la comarca de Asrán en donde sabía que se encontraba la posada de "La gacela". Nunca había estado allí pero había oído hablar de ella. Era una casucha vieja y pequeña que se utilizaba como lugar de reunión de ladrones, asesinos, contrabandistas y cualquier otro rufián, pero tenía una cualidad importante: Con dinero no se hacían preguntas, justo lo que él necesitaba.

Antes de entrar arrancó un trozo de tela negra de la gran capa de viaje que llevaba puesta para sujetarse el brazo izquierdo de forma que pareciese que lo tenía roto. Entre su pecho y el brazo colocó al recién nacido, haciendo presión para que no cayera pero también teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. El pequeño estaba dormido y no le convenía que despertase. Después se colocó la capucha de la capa ocultando parcialmente su rostro.

Cuando entró a la posada, un olor nauseabundo le hizo torcer el rostro asqueado. El lugar era peor de lo que esperaba. A su izquierda, había una pequeña chimenea rodeada de unos cuantos sillones viejos que rechinaban con el más mínimo movimiento. El fuego estaba encendido pero a causa de algún pequeño atoramiento en la boca de la chimenea( o al menos eso supuso él ) parte del humo quedaba en la habitación mezclándose con el olor a vómito de los dos borrachos que habían acaparado los sillones. A su derecha, había unas cuantas mesas de madera y, detrás de ellas, una escalera que seguramente conduciría a las habitaciones. Tres hombres de aproximadamente 30 y 40 años jugaban una partida de cartas. Por último, enfrente de él había una pequeña barra en donde una muchacha pelirroja de rostro rechoncho servía un poco de coñac a un hombre de aspecto forzudo. Hacía allí se dirigió nuestro hombre con paso firme.

- Una habitación.- le pidió a la chica.

- Son dos reales señor.- respondió esta sin prestarle verdadera atención.

- ¿Dos reales?. Es un poco caro, ¿no?.

- Es lo que hay señor.- su mirada se posó durante unos instantes en el forastero.- O lo toma o lo deja.

- Entiendo... dame entonces la llave.- replicó mientras le extendía a la chica el dinero.

- Subiendo la escalera la tercera puerta a la derecha.

- Gracias.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la joven llego a la que era su habitación( si es que a un cuchitril de apenas dos metros cuadrados se le podía llamar así ). Una cama era su único mobiliario.

"Creo que al menos debo dar las gracias porque haya una ventana que la ventile", pensó para sí mismo mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Con cuidado, dejo al bebe sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la capa para cubrirle con ella. El cabello del joven era de color azulado y contrastaba enormemente con sus ojos esmeralda, unos ojos que se achicaron al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Alarmado, se giro bruscamente adoptando una posición de combate, algo precipitado, porque allí no había nadie, la habitación estaba vacía. Sin embargo, tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo estaba mal. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la ventana y en lo que había más allá de ella: nada, solo oscuridad, ni rastro del bosque. Cautelosamente se acercó hacia allí y abrió la ventana sacando su mano hacia fuera. Casi instantáneamente sintió un extraño cosquilleo subirle desde el brazo hasta la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y cayera al suelo.

Cuando se recobró ya no estaba en la habitación que había alquilado sino que se encontraba flotando en un espacio extraño, oscuro y vacío. O al menos así fue hasta que una anormal luz surgió de la nada adoptando la figura de una anciana. Su rostro era amable pero sus ojos tenían un siniestro brillo.

- Es un placer teneros aquí, noble guerrero.- saludo la anciana amigablemente.

- Yo en cambio, no tengo el placer de conocer vuestro nombre, señora.- respondió el guerrero con precaución.

- ¡Oh! Claro que me conocéis mi joven amigo, habéis oído hablar de mí. En realidad, soy la causa de vuestro viaje.

- No entiendo.

- No hace falta que lo hagáis. Basta con que transmitáis mi mensaje.- explicó con cierto tono malvado que puso sobre aviso al guerrero.

- ¿Qué mensaje?.- inquirió con desconfianza.

- Que vuestra misión ha sido completada con éxito y que él bebe está a buen recaudo.

- ¿El bebe? ¡¿Dónde está el niño?!.-preguntó desafiante.

- Ya os lo he dicho, está a buen recaudo.- respondió la anciana con calma.

- He de suponer que en vuestras manos.- dijo con ironía.- No es allí en donde se me encomendó que lo dejara.

- Pero es en donde los dioses desean.

- Yo no sirvo a los dioses así que será mejor que me lo devolváis.

- ¿Me estáis amenazando?.- preguntó enfadada.

- Tan solo quiero que me deis lo que es mío.- sonrió.

- ¡El niño no es vuestro y vuestras amenazas carecen de fundamento!.- gritó encolerizada.- Sabéis muy bien que no podéis dañarme, desobeciéndome, solo saldréis perjudicado.

- Tal vez, pero si no vuelvo otros ocuparan mi lugar y, más tarde o más temprano, el niño irá a donde debe ir.- contestó con confianza, lo que provocó que la mujer comenzara a reír a carcajadas.

- Eso nunca ocurrirá porque llevareis el mensaje.

Al decir esto, los ojos de la anciana brillaron y una luz roja cubrió al joven inmovilizándolo. La mujer se acercó a él y tras colocarle un dedo en la frente pronunció unas extrañas palabras en una lengua ya olvidada.

"Dajkai lacta raskp  
nirai lacta mesh  
siur lacta yank"   
"¡¡¡¡¡¡OBISH!!!!!!"

**Dos horas después...**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación amueblada únicamente con una cama en donde estaba su capa negra de viaje. Se la puso y tambaleándose salió del cuarto a un estrecho pasillo. A su izquierda y derecha había más habitaciones por lo que dedujo que se encontraba en una posada.  
Sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacía bajo a la planta baja y se dirigió a la barra ignorando las miradas de los allí presentes.

- Un aguardiente.- pidió en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Medio real.- exigió la chica encargada, mirándole con cierto recelo.

- Un aguardiente.- volvió a pedir el forastero ignorando a la chica.

- Ya se lo dije antes señor, sino paga antes no obtendrá nada de este lugar.- replicó esta con firmeza.

El forastero levantó la mirada de la barra y la clavó en la muchacha mientras sonreía de forma burlona. La vista se le estaba nublando y se sentía desorientado como si se encontrara sumergido en un mal sueño del que no podía despertar.

Con movimientos lentos y torpes agarró la bolsa en donde llevaba el dinero y, sin tener en cuenta el lugar en donde se encontraba ( tal vez porque no lo recordaba ), le arrojó una moneda a la chica al mismo tiempo que volvía a pedir su aguardiente.

Cuando por fin se lo sirvieron se lo tomo de un solo trago esperando con ello despejarse un poco pero lo único que logró fue que la cabeza le doliera aún más. Irritado, volvió a guardar su bolsa para después salir de allí maldiciendo y apartando a empujones a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, una terrible tormenta se había desatado y el sonido de los truenos y los relámpagos acallaba cualquier otro. El forastero extendió sus brazos y elevó el rostro al cielo dejando que el agua de la lluvia lo empapara. Permaneció así un buen rato sintiendo como poco a poco los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban, su mente se despejaba y la niebla que había cubierto sus ojos desaparecía.

Fue en ese instante cuando percibió movimiento en los árboles cercanos. Con agudeza contó hasta cinco sombras, colocándose inmediatamente en posición de pelea.

El primer golpe, que le hizo caer al suelo cuan largo era, lo recibió en la espalda. Con rapidez, se levantó y le propinó una fuerte patada en el tobillo a su agresor haciendo que este cayese. Tres figuras fueron a socorrerle inmediatamente, a la vez que estallaba un relámpago y gracias a la luz generada podía ver el rostro de los malhechores. Se trataba de los hombres de la caverna que, sin duda, habían visto la gran cantidad de dinero que el forastero portaba y habían decidido aprovechar su estado de enajenación para hacerse con ella.

El forastero sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una buena pelea.

Situándose nuevamente en posición de combate se acercó al oponente que tenía más cerca, un hombre bajito con una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro. Con gran maestría le propinó una combinación de ocho patadas en el abdomen que le hicieron retorcerse de dolor. Al ver esto, el más alto de los malhechores acompañado de otro que tenía la cara plagada de granos se abalanzaron sobre él dispuestos a cobrársela a golpes. El primero intentó golpearle en la cara pero el forastero, muy hábilmente, detuvo el golpe agarrándole de la muñeca e impulsándole hacia delante mientras él se agachaba y el otro chocaba con su compañero que había intentado atacar por la espalda a su víctima.

El último de ellos, asustado ante la destreza de aquel hombre, desenfundó su espada dispuesto a acabar de una buena vez con el asunto pero cual no sería su sorpresa al contemplar como el forastero cerraba los ojos y de las palmas de sus manos salía una extraña luz blanquecina que estalló a su alrededor alcanzando a los cuatro hombres que terminaron inconscientes y con múltiples quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

"Parece que después de todo no dabais para tanto", pensó, cuando de repente el dolor de su cabeza regresó más fuerte que nunca.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio como una figura humana se acercaba rápidamente a él y sintió como le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

"¡¡Maldición, eran cinco!!", recordó desesperado. Pero era demasiado tarde, aquel hombre había visto lo que le había hecho a sus compañeros y no estaba dispuesto a ser el siguiente así que tras golpearlo un poco más aprovechándose de su estado, agarró la que fuera la espada de su cómplice y la elevó sobre la cabeza del forastero para darle el golpe de gracia.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo una flecha le atravesó el corazón acabando con su vida. El autor del disparo se acercó al forastero y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- ¿Estas bien, amigo?

- He estado en mejores condiciones.- respondió mientras se incorporaba y sacudía la cabeza en un intentó porque el dolor desapareciera.

- Creo que necesitas entrenar un poco más.- bromeó.- sino hubiera estado aquí no llegas a contarla.

- Puede ser. Pero dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Me enviaron a buscarte.- contestó seriamente.- Has tardado mucho y ella comenzaba a inquietarse.

- ¿Ella?.- preguntó confundido, intentando recordar a qué se refería su amigo.

- Sí, quería saber si completaste con éxito tu misión.

- ¿La misión?.- inquirió consternado.- ¿Qué ......

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta una débil vocecita le susurró en su mente una solo palabra: "OBISH"

- Por supuesto.- contestó con firmeza.- El niño está donde debe estar.

Continuará...


	2. Visita a la Luna

****

**CAPÍTULO 1 : VISITA A LA LUNA**

****

Era hermosa. Este fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente del rey de la Tierra cuando la nave en la que viajaba se acercó a la Luna. Durante las noches despejadas había observado aquel satélite pensando en como era posible que aquella pequeña perla blanca fuera el eje alrededor del cual giraba el gran imperio del Milenio de Plata. Decían que era debido a que poseía el Cristal de Plata, fuente de un gran poder, rodeado de misterio. Todos conocían su existencia pero nadie sabía de donde provenía y tan solo unos pocos lo habían visto. Le hubiera gustado ser una de esas pocas personas pero comprendía que eso no podía ser porque la Tierra no formaba parte del Milenio de Plata y, aunque consiguiera entrar en la alianza durante la reunión a la que acudía, pasarían décadas antes de que se le otorgara tal privilegio a un habitante del planeta azul, como era conocida la Tierra en todo el sistema solar.

- Mi rey, vamos a aterrizar.- interrumpió un sirviente el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- Bien.

El rey se acomodó en su asiento mientras esperaba impaciente a que la nave aterrizara. Era un hombre atractivo, alto y musculoso, de ojos verdes y cabello negro, sin embargo, era una persona de carácter débil por lo que casi siempre acudía a las reuniones importantes acompañado por su esposa Calice, su apoyo y sostén. No obstante, en esta ocasión iba solo a pesar de encontrarse, tal vez, en uno de los momentos más trascendentales para la historia de la Tierra; Calice estaba embarazada y su estado era delicado.

Una vez que la nave hubo aterrizado, el rey y su escolta fueron recibidos por el soberano de la Luna, el rey Helios, y su esposa la reina Serenity.

- Bienvenido al reino de la Luna, rey Etlio.- saludó con su habitual jovialidad el rey de la Luna.- Habéis llegado antes de lo previsto, los miembros del consejo aún no han llegado.

- Lo lamento majestad, pensé que sería mejor llegar un poco antes.- respondió Etlio algo apenado.

- ¡No, no os preocupéis! No era mi intención incomodaros. En realidad ha sido una buena idea así podréis conocer un poco el lugar. Y por favor, no me llaméis majestad, llamadme Helios, nunca me han gustado las formalidades aunque... mi esposa las considera imprescindibles.- esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo a la reina mientras se pasaba alegremente la mano por su sedoso cabello rubio.

- No discutiré nuevamente contigo sobre ese tema.- respondió Serenity con una extraña expresión en su rostro que bien podría ser de enojo o de alegría.- pero en algo tienes razón, no nos gustaría que se sintiera incómodo durante su breve instancia por lo que una visita al palacio y sus alrededores me parece conveniente, además, estoy segura que mi esposo estará encantado de ser vuestro guía, ¿verdad?.-preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Bueno... este... yo .- balbuceó algo sorprendido de la reacción de la reina.- Supongo que estará bien. ¿ Qué me decís Etlio?.- inquirió con alegría.

- Sería todo un honor.

- Entonces está decidido.- sonrió Serenity satisfecha.- Mi marido será vuestro guía, mientras tanto, os rogaría que me disculparais, he de atender otros asuntos.

La reina hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró siendo observada por el rey de la Tierra muy seriamente.

- No os preocupéis, no está molesta.- comentó Helios.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no está molesta es solo que hoy tiene lugar la prueba que decidirá que cuatro chicas serán las futuras outer scouts y está algo nerviosa. Las sailors son muy importantes para nuestro reino y por ello la prueba lo es también.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Os gustaría presenciarla?

- ¿Es eso posible?.-preguntó emocionado, seguramente era algo que no se veía todos los días.

- Seguidme.- fue la simple respuesta del soberano de la Luna.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al lugar en donde tendría lugar la prueba. Se trataba de un pequeño claro en el bosque que estaba al norte de palacio. El rey Helios se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y le dijo algo a la reina que ya se encontraba allí junto con cuatro mujeres más. Después volvió al lado de su invitado.

- ¿Hay algún problema?.-preguntó algo temeroso.

- Oh no, es solo que normalmente no se permite que nadie ajeno a la Luna asista a la elección así que tendremos que quedarnos aquí, no podemos acercarnos más.

Etlio asintió y después concentró su atención en el espectáculo.

Una de las mujeres que acompañaba a la reina hizo una señal y, a continuación, tres jóvenes se acercaron y se inclinaron para saludar. Una de ellas, de cabello azul, ojos verdes y algo bajita se adelantó unos pasos y entró en un círculo que había sido trazado con unas pequeñas piedras de color verde que parecían esmeraldas. La chica, que lucía muy feliz, se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.- susurró el rey de la Tierra a su anfitrión.

- Se va a elegir de entre esas tres chicas a la futura Sailor Neptuno.

- Parecen muy jóvenes, ¿no?. No creo que ninguna tenga más de diez años.

- En realidad tienen ocho. Las elegidas comienzan a entrenar a esa edad. Las tres han sido escogidas por la actual Sailor Neptuno, la mujer que dio la señal de entrada.

Etlio observó durante unos instantes a las mujeres que acompañaban a la reina. Sailor Neptuno tenía el cabello de un intenso color azulado, le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y lo traía recogido en una trenza. A su lado había una chica rubia algo más alta que su compañera.

"Sailor Urano".- le susurró Helios al ver que la observaba.

Las otras dos estaban ocultas por las sombras( pues estaba anocheciendo ) y no distinguía bien sus rostros.

- Las tres chicas han sido escogidas como candidatas porque poseen ciertas cualidades mágicas que las hace aptas para el puesto.- continuó explicando el soberano de la Luna al apreciar el interés de su invitado.- Una de ellas es la princesa de Neptuno, bastante extraño.- comentó en un susurro.

- ¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?

- Porque hace más de cinco milenios que no se daba la posibilidad de que alguien de la realeza de Neptuno pudiera llegar a ocupar el puesto de Sailor. Sus padres no están muy contentos.- sonrió discretamente.- aunque los entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría que una hija mía naciera para ser una sailor, sin embargo, mi esposa difiere en ese tema, ella lo considera un honor.- suspiró algo triste.-Hay tantas cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo.- una gran sonrisa apareció de pronto en su rostro.- Aún así nos queremos mucho.

Etlio miró a su anfitrión algo perplejo. Era un hombre muy raro pero le simpatizaba y, eso, que acababa de conocerlo.

- Cada una de esas chicas será sometida a la misma prueba, que en el caso de Neptuno consiste en ser capaz de averiguar cual de las esmeraldas que forman el círculo es en realidad el místico espejo de Neptuno. Después se le harán algunas preguntas. Puede que alguna de ellas sea la persona que buscamos o puede que no.

- ¿ Por qué puede que no se elija a ninguna? Se supone que la mejor es la que se escoge.

- No, no es así.-sonríe.- Puede que no me haya explicado bien. No buscamos a una persona que pueda convertirse en sailor buscamos a la sailor en sí.

- No entiendo.- el rey se veía aún más confundido que al principio.

- No se preocupe, no es algo fácil de comprender.- se mostró comprensivo.- Digamos que la persona que en el futuro debe convertirse en sailor es elegida por los dioses aún antes de su nacimiento. Estas poseen habilidades y conocimientos que solo despiertan cuando es el momento oportuno. Nosotros nos adelantamos a ese momento, las buscamos y las entrenamos para que desarrollen sus poderes antes de lo previsto. ¡Ah, mire! Parece que ya ha escogido uno.

Efectivamente, tras meditarlo un poco, la chica se acercó a una de las gemas y colocó a su lado un pequeño broche. Después salió del círculo y fue el turno de sus compañeras que la imitaron. La tercera de ellas señaló la misma piedra que la segunda: la princesa de Neptuno.

Sailor Neptuno se acercó al círculo y cogió una de las esmeraldas, que a su contacto se transformó en el espejo sagrado. Las dos últimas chicas habían acertado, la primera quedó descalificada.

- Lo habéis hecho muy bien.- se dirigió Neptuno a ambas jóvenes con una ligera sonrisa.- Erisa, acércate.-ordenó.

La chica obedeció.

- Sólo haré una pregunta, primero responderás tú y después será el turno de Michiru, ¿entendido?

- Sí.- respondieron las dos.

-Bien.- guardó silencio durante unos instantes, tomó aire y habló casi en susurros.- ¿Qué sentisteis cuando tocasteis la piedra adecuada?

- Bueno... yo.- balbuceó Erisa algo dudosa.- sentí que emanaba energía extraña.

- ¿Y tú Michiru?

Michiru bajo la mirada, dejando que los bucles de su cabello verde agua le taparan parcialmente el rostro y, después, abrió los ojos y con seguridad dijo: "El mar, sentí como el mar me llamaba"

Sailor Neptuno la miró sorprendida, la joven princesa sería su sucesora, había respondido adecuadamente solo que jamás pensó que una niña de ocho años, pese a ser quien era, pudiera dar una respuesta tan certera sin que sus poderes de sailor hubieran despertado aún. ¿O lo habrían hecho ya? Imposible.

La reina al ver la expresión en el rostro de su sailor comprendió inmediatamente quien era la elegida así, que dirigiéndose a la pequeña Michiru, le dijo que se acercará a ella a la espera de que se eligiera al resto de las sailors. La niña, muy contenta, obedeció mientras le dirigía una suspicaz mirada a una de las jóvenes que se adelantaron a la señal de Sailor Urano. Esta era muy alta, tenía el pelo rubio ceniza y unos hermosos ojos de color azul pero parecía algo molesta con el vestido que le habían hecho ponerse.

La prueba a la que las candidatas a ser Sailor Urano debían someterse era idéntica a la anterior solo que las piedras eran topacios y lo que debían encontrar era la que correspondía a la espada sagrada.

Una a una las jóvenes fueron señalando la gema que creían era la espada pero cuando fue el turno de Haruka, harta ya de la espera, se acercó a una de las piedras más pequeñas( nadie la había escogido ), la agarró y, con determinación, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la reina Serenity mientras le sonreía picaronamente a Michiru. Sin embargo, su sonrisa duró poco al ver la expresión del rostro de Sailor Urano. Estaba muy enfadada.

- ¡Haruka! Se puede saber que estas haciendo.

- Ir con la reina.- respondió secamente.

- Haruka.- comenzó la sailor intentando calmarse.- no puedes ir hasta que no se determine si eres o no una sailor.

- ¡Pero es que lo soy!.- protestó muy molesta.

- No discutiré contigo, dame la piedra.

- ¡No!

Urano se enfadó mucho ante esta contestación pero antes de que pudiera ir a darle un escarmiento a la pequeña rebelde la reina se interpuso.

- Espera Urano.- habló con autoridad.- Todos sabemos que cuando se trata de las sailors no todo es como parece, ni todo ocurre como esperamos.

- Lo sé mi reina.- contestó más tranquila.-Pero Haruka es muy desobediente.

- Más tarde trataremos ese asunto.- respondió con una sonrisa.-Lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí esta noche es otra cosa. Dime pequeña, ¿por qué no le quieres dar la piedra a Urano?

- Porque es mía, es mi espada.

Y ante la sorpresa de los presentes el signo de Urano brilló en la frente de Haruka y la piedra se transformó en la espada sagrada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.-preguntó el rey de la Tierra.

- No esperábamos que pudiera ocurrir algo semejante.- respondió el aludido de forma tajante por lo que Etlio prefirió no insistir.- Será mejor que nos vayamos, los miembros del consejo ya deben haber llegado.

**Una hora después...**

El rey Etlio se encontraba en una pequeña habitación de palacio a la espera de ser convocado a la asamblea. Hacía media hora que el rey de la Luna había entrado a dialogar con el resto de los regentes del sistema solar mientras él se quedaba allí.

El cuarto era pequeño pero lujoso. Tenía un gran ventanal que daba al jardín de palacio y dos puertas dobles, una para entrar en la habitación y otra que daba al lugar en donde se celebraban las reuniones. Parecían ser de plata y tenían talladas pequeñas figuras que representaban a hermosos pegasos. En el centro había una mesa de cristal rodeada de sillones de terciopelo azul.

Aburrido de esperar se acercó al ventanal justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y aparecía el rey Helios.

- Seguidme, rey Etlio.- exigió con indiferencia aunque la expresión de su rostro decía lo contrario.

Obedeciendo, el rey Etlio siguió a su anfitrión hasta la sala en donde el resto del consejo le esperaba. En el centro de la misma había grabada, en el suelo, una hermosa estrella de diez puntas cada una de las cuales adoptaba la forma de un símbolo, todas menos una, aquella que representaba a la Tierra.

Helios le indicó a su invitado que se sentara en una de las diez sillas( en aquella que estaba justamente delante de la punta sin signo ) que rodeaban a la estrella mientras él ocupaba la suya.

- El asunto que nos ha traído hasta aquí.- comenzó el rey Helios.- es tratar el tema referente a la incorporación de la Tierra al Milenio de Plata. La petición ha sido hecha pero antes de tomar una decisión deseamos que su majestad nos responda algunas cuestiones.

- Por supuesto.- se apresuró a responder el aludido.

- En ese caso... .- tomó la palabra el rey de Urano, Atlante.- podrías explicarnos porqué desea la Tierra incorporarse a la alianza precisamente ahora.

- Bueno, en algún momento debía ser, al fin y al cabo es el único planeta del sistema solar que aún no forma parte de ella y una alianza siempre es beneficiosa para ambas partes.

- No dudo que la Tierra salga beneficiada con ella.- continuó Atlante.- lo que no veo claro es que puede ofrecernos ella a nosotros.

- Nuestro apoyo, nuestra fuerza en batalla.

- No la necesitamos.- interrumpió Hades, soberano de Saturno, mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

- Bueno... .- titubeó Etlio no sabiendo que contestar.- supongo que no es menos de lo que cualquier otro pudo ofrecer en su momento.

- No deberíais hablar sin conocer los hechos antes.- lo acusó Hermes, rey de Mercurio.- En su momento cada uno de nosotros aportó algo de utilidad a la alianza, sin embargo, no creo que eso importe ahora, no somos rufianes, no rechazaremos a nadie solo porque no tenga nada que ofrecer, lo que de verdad nos preocupa es el hecho de que durante siglos la Tierra nos haya ignorado, nos haya olvidado.

- Durante siglos.-prosiguió Hades levantándose de su trono.- la Tierra ha vivido aislada, sus habitantes no conocen nada acerca del Milenio de Plata y los que han oído hablar de él piensan que se trata de un mito.- a medida que hablaba el tono de su voz subía.- ni siquiera han oído hablar de las sailor scouts, el orgullo de nuestro ejército, y los que lo han hecho las consideran una farsa.- su voz sonó dura.- Y ahora, justo ahora, a pesar de que su pueblo sigue en la ignorancia, su rey viene a pedirnos ayuda y yo me preguntó, ¿por qué?.

- Reconozco que todo lo que se ha dicho es cierto.- se defendió Etlio.- pero no soy culpable de los errores de mis antepasados que os rechazaron e hicieron lo imposible porque la gente se olvidara de vosotros. Sólo los miembros de la realeza conocían vuestra existencia, un conocimiento que se transmitía para que no olvidáramos porque no debíamos mantener contacto pero yo sé que todo fue un error y deseo enmendarlo, deseo formar parte del Milenio de Plata. En cuanto a la gente, solo es cuestión de tiempo que lo conozca y acepte.

- Bonitas palabras.- se mofó Atlante.-En realidad.-prosiguió con veneno en su voz.- yo pensaba que todo vuestro interés se debía a esa profecía que pronostica el fin de la Tierra.

- ¡Atlante!.- lo interrumpió Tritón, soberano de Neptuno.- no creo que debamos tener en cuenta una estúpida leyenda para tomar nuestra decisión, el mundo está lleno de ellas.

- ¿De verdad?.- respondió Atlante colocándose al lado de Hades.- Pienso que en este caso deberíamos hacerlo, sobre todo, ante una de tal magnitud que podría llevarnos a la destrucción a todos.

- Las leyendas son solo leyendas.- intervino Adonis, soberano de Venus, mientras se levantaba él también e intentaba que Hades y Atlante volvieran a sus asientos.

- ¡Ya basta!.- exclamó el rey Helios buscando un poco de calma.- Así no llegaremos a ningún lado. Os recuerdo que esta asamblea es para aprobar o no la integración de la Tierra a la alianza no para discutir sobre la verdad que puede haber encerrada en una leyenda.- al decir esto miró con dureza a los tres hombres que se habían levantado los cuales se sentaron inmediatamente.- Bueno, sino hay más preguntas le cederé el turno al rey Etlio. ¿Deseas decir algo más?

- No... creo que no.- respondió con la moral un poco baja.

- Bien, entonces votaremos, os recuerdo que la decisión debe ser unánime. Adonis.

- Sí.

- Ares.

- Sí.

- Zeus.

- Sí.

- Tritón.

- Sí.

- Hermes.

- Sí.

- Atlante.

- ... Sí.

- Hades.

Etlio palideció, si Hades votaba no todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano, sin embargo, un milagro quiso que el rey de Saturno respondiera sí.

El soberano de la Tierra suspiró aliviado, demasiado pronto tal vez, porque el último de ellos, Cronos, rey de Plutón, se levantó de repente y antes de que Helios pudiera nombrarlo gritó un enérgico no y salió de la sala ante la atenta mirada de los presentes que no esperaban tal reacción.

Etlio agachó la cabeza tristemente, había perdido.

**Dos horas después....**

- ¿Te preocupa algo?.- se acercó la reina Serenity a su esposo que estaba en el balcón de la alcoba real.

- Hace un rato que el rey de la Tierra partió de regreso a su planeta.

- Lo sé y también sé que fue lo que ocurrió en la asamblea. Cronos, ¿no?

Helios se giró y le sonrió tristemente.

- No se te escapa ni una, ¿no?.

- Por algo soy quien mejor te conoce.

- Lo sé.- suspiró.- Desde el instante en que conocí a Etlio supe que la Tierra no entraría a formar parte del Milenio de Plata. Son demasiados los perjuicios que algunos tienen en su contra, sobre todo Hades y Atlante, y el rey no parecía muy...

- ¿Seguro de sí mismo?

- Sí... Intenté ayudarlo, me caía bien y sentí que era un hombre de corazón puro pero... - Pero... .- lo alentó a proseguir la reina mientras se abrazaba a él.

- Pero jamás esperé que Hades y Atlante lo apoyaran después de la forma en que lo atacaron y que fuera precisamente Cronos el que se negara. Pensaba que opinaba igual que yo, no entiendo que ha pasado.

- Tal vez vio algo en el futuro que lo preocupó, recuerda quien es.

- Lo sé... eso es lo que me asusta.

Continuará...


	3. El nacimiento de una conspiracion

**CAPÍTULO 2 : EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA CONSPIRACION**

Etlio se paseaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación a la espera de noticias. Tenía el rostro blanco y su mirada parecía perdida en la nada. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el tiempo que llevaba allí con esa sensación de impotencia creciendo en su corazón.

¿Media hora, una hora, dos horas...? Quién sabe. Se había pasado todo el camino de vuelta a la Tierra pensando en como comunicaría a sus súbditos y sobre todo a su esposa que había fracasado, que la Tierra no entraría a formar parte del Milenio de Plata, que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano pero, cuando aterrizó, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Calice estaba dando a luz y que el parto tenía complicaciones. Inmediatamente todas las preocupaciones anteriores desaparecieron y lo único que le importó a partir de entonces fue su mujer.

Una de las comadronas que había estado atendiendo a su esposa salió de la alcoba real y se le acercó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Enhorabuena mi rey, ha tenido usted un precioso varón.- dijo mientras le acercaba a un bebe de pelo oscuro envuelto en una manta.

El rey contempló durante unos segundos al pequeño mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Su rostro reflejaba una inmensa felicidad.

- ¿Y la reina?.- preguntó en un susurro mientras tomaba al bebe entre sus brazos.

- Está descansando mi rey. El parto ha sido duro y está agotada.

- ¿Puedo verla? Aunque solo sea un instante.

- Por supuesto mi rey, os está esperando.

El rey le entregó a la comadrona a su hijo para después dirigirse a la alcoba real. Cuando entró las mujeres que habían atendido a Calice se inclinaron levemente y se retiraron cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Etlio se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de su esposa al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano. Al hacerlo, Calice se giró y lo miró muy fijamente durante un instante para después lanzarse a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? .- inquirió el rey muy preocupado al verla llorando.- Hemos tenido un hermoso hijo, deberías estar feliz.

- Y lo estoy.- respondió la joven entre sollozos.- es solo que..

- ¿Qué?

- Yo.... nuestro hijo... él....

- Él, ¿qué?.- insistió con suavidad. - Él... .- suspiró.- Olvídalo, no es nada, solo estoy cansada. Dime ¿ cómo te fue la negociación en la Luna?.-cambió de tema.

- Calice ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso.- respondió el rey algo nervioso.- Acabas de dar a luz y no te encuentras bien.

- Fue un fracaso, ¿verdad?.- preguntó mientras se separaba de su marido, quien bajo la mirada avergonzado.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- El soberano de Plutón se negó a que la Tierra entrara a formar parte del Milenio de Plata lo cual es extraño porque fue el único que se mantuvo en silencio y que no presentó ningún argumento en contra.

- ¿Y el rey Helios?

- Creo que en el fondo era el único que deseaba de corazón que se aceptara mi petición.

- ¿Y el resto?

- La mayoría tenía muchos prejuicios, no entienden porque la Tierra quiere entrar a formar parte de la alianza justo ahora, cuando siempre se ha mantenido al margen.

- Entiendo, supongo que saben lo de la profecía.

- ¡¡Sí, la maldita profecía, una estúpida leyenda que solo nos causa problemas!!.- exclamó exasperado mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- No es solo una leyenda.- murmuró la reina en un tono de voz tan baja que el rey no la oyó.- Tal vez... ¡Etlio! Ya sé lo que podemos hacer para mostrarle al consejo nuestras buenas intenciones. Debemos invitarlos a conocer la Tierra.

- No querrán venir.

- No... pero vendrán si les invitamos a la fiesta de celebración del nacimiento de nuestro hijo. No podrán negarse.

- Es cierto... ¡Es una maravillosa idea!.- exclamó mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

- Lo sé.-sonrió con expresión triste.- solo espero que el destino no esté en nuestra contra.

Haruka corría por las devastadas llanuras de Urano, una especie de Sahara gélido, en donde las tormentas de arena llegaban a alcanzar velocidades impresionantes. Sin embargo, a ella le gustaban, cuando el viento soplaba se sentía feliz, se sentía en casa todo lo contrario a la pequeña Michiru que la seguía con evidente fastidio. La arena se le estaba metiendo entre la ropa y comenzaba a picarle demasiado.

- ¡¡Haruka!!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se detenía en seco.- ¡Para ya, estoy cansada de estar aquí!

Haruka se detuvo y se acercó a su compañera con expresión burlona.

- ¿No decías que querías conocer Urano antes de que llegaran las demás?

- Tu lo has dicho.- respondió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba un poco de arena del pelo.- Conocer Urano, no pasarme media hora corriendo detrás de ti por un desierto frío y vacío.

Haruka la miró durante un instante sin que su rostro mostrara expresión alguna y, después, sonrió y se sentó en la arena con las piernas cruzadas.

- Si yo te pidiera que me enseñaras Neptuno en apenas una hora, ¿qué harías?

- Pues... .- meditó unos segundos.- Te llevaría al mar y te mostraría su belleza. Sus peces, sus arrecifes, el movimiento de las olas...

- Pues eso he hecho yo.

- ¿Tú? .- inquirió enojada.- ¡Pero si lo único que me has enseñado ha sido un desierto lleno de arena incordiante!

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- gritó Haruka enfadada.- Tu querías conocer Urano y yo te lo he mostrado.

- ¿Quieres decir que no hay nada más que ver?.- preguntó con decepción.

- Exacto.

- Pero... pero... ¡cómo puedes vivir en un lugar tan horrible!

- ¡No es horrible!.- protestó Haruka mientras se levantaba.

- Bien, pues entonces... demuéstramelo.- la retó Michiru tranquilamente.

- ¡Cómo quieras! Pero tendrás que hacer lo que te diga.

- De acuerdo.

- Siéntate en la arena con las piernas cruzadas, coge mis manos y, después, cierra los ojos.

- ¿Sentarme? ¿Para qué?

- ¡Solo hazlo!

- Vuelve a gritarme y no volveré a ayudarte a escapar de esas aburridas clases de protocolo.- amenazó mientras se sentaba con altivez. - Como si a ti te gustasen.- bufó Haruka pero Michiru la ignoró.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Solo escucha y siente.

- Uff... está bien.

"Vamos a ver, quiere que escuche y sienta. ¿Sienta? Sienta el qué..." Se preguntó internamente Michiru. "¿Mi cuerpo congelado por el frío? ¿La molesta arena en mi ropa? ¿El aullido del viento?"

Las manos de Haruka comenzaron a brillar levemente.

"El aullido del viento. Lo cierto es que transmite fuerza, poder, magnanimidad, es como el mensajero de que lo que se avecina después, una fuerza invisible, inquebrantable, capaz de destruir todo a su paso..."

Una luz amarillenta cubría completamente a Haruka y comenzaba a extenderse hacia Michiru.

"Pero también capaz de hacerte sentir viva, hacer bailar tu cabello al son de una música especial, de acariciar tu mejilla con suavidad haciéndote estremecer. El viento puede ser tu peor enemigo o tu amante, es algo único y hermoso... como el mar, que siempre baila a su son haciéndole compañía."

Michiru abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo palpitar su corazón al haber comprendido las palabras de Haruka cuyas manos soltó ante su expectante mirada.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bien, ¿qué?.- preguntó con calma.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué?! Pues si sigues pensando que Urano es horrible.- los ojos azules de Haruka brillaban de emoción esperando una respuesta.

Michiru guardó silencio crispando los nervios de su amiga.

- ¡¡¡Michiru!!!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Me gustan tus ojos.

- ¿Qué? .- preguntó desconcertada.

- Que me gustan tus ojos.- volvió a repetir mientras se incorporaba y echaba un vistazo al horizonte.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

- Nada, tan solo que me gustan. Mira, por ahí vienen Hotaru y Setsuna, vamos con ellas. Y Michiru se fue en busca de sus nuevas compañeras dejando a una Haruka desconcertada y malhumorada porque se habían salido con la suya y ella se había quedado sin su respuesta.

**Una hora después....**

Las cuatro futuras outer scouts se encontraban recorriendo el palacio de Urano que Haruka se había ofrecido a mostrarles amablemente ( no sin antes tener que soportar quince minutos de la más severa, cruel y avergonzante regañina sufrida en toda su corta vida - y eso que el promedio era de tres al día - por parte de una indignada Michiru ) mientras esperaban a que estuviera lista la nave que las llevaría de regreso a la Luna para comenzar su entrenamiento como Sailors.

La tradición era que las candidatas a ser sailors scouts fueran a la Luna a la edad de ocho años para pasar las pruebas que determinarían si había alguna adecuada para tal puesto. Después, se quedaban allí para comenzar el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión las sucesoras al puesto habían resultado ser las respectivas herederas a los tronos de Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón por lo que se había hecho una excepción y se les había permitido regresar a su planeta natal durante una semana para despedirse de sus familiares.

En realidad, la decisión de que esto se permitiera había sido tomada por la reina Serenity ante la presión ejercida por Tritón que era muy reacio a que su única hija fuera entrenada como sailor todo lo contrario al resto de los reyes. En el caso de Cronos y Hades era porque desde siempre las únicas personas con las dotes necesarias para ser Sailor Saturno y Sailor Plutón habían sido las princesas de sus planetas y en cuanto a Atlante, simplemente le encantó la idea de que su pequeña y rebelde Haruka fuera a ser la futura Sailor Urano.

La semana había pasado y ahora las cuatro pequeñas se encontraban en la zona de seguridad del área de aterrizaje de las naves de transporte a la espera del vehículo que las trasladaría a la Luna (este era él único lugar que le faltaba a Haruka por mostrar del palacio).

- Estoy deseando llegar a la Luna para comenzar el entrenamiento.- comentó Haruka.- Cuando sea una gran sailor nadie nunca jamás podrá volver a reñirme porque sino...

- Si no qué.- la interrumpió Michiru.- Te recuerdo que yo también lo seré.

- No me lo recuerdes.- bufó consternada.- Como sino tuviera suficiente con verte cada vez que mi padre me obliga a ir con él a Neptuno ahora tendré que hacerlo todos los días de mi miserable y sufrida vida.

- Quejica...

- ¿Siempre os estáis peleando? .- interrumpió Setsuna de repente.

- No nos estamos pelando solo discutimos.- respondió Michiru.

- ¿Y acaso no es lo mismo? -Claro que no. Haruka y yo siempre hemos sido amigas, además, si hubieras visto la pelea que tuvimos el primer día de conocernos no dirías eso.

- ¿Qué paso?

- En realidad nada importante. Haruka me rompió mi muñeca favorita, me enfadé y le grité que ahora ella tendría que ser mi juguete y como se negó terminamos a golpes.

- ¿Y quien ganó?

- Yo... pero para lo que me sirvió... .- murmuró Haruka con cara de pocos amigos.

- Si, ella ganó una batalla pero yo gané la guerra.- afirmó Michiru muy contenta.- Haruka es ahora mi juguete favorito.

- Qué ilusión.- contestó la rubia sarcásticamente.- ¿Y vosotras dos? ¿Os conocíais de antes? .- preguntó refiriéndose a Hotaru y Setsuna.

- Solo la conozco desde hace un mes.

- No es muy habladora, ¿no?.- inquirió Michiru.

- No, la verdad es que no.

Ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Hotaru estaba en un rincón apartada de las demás. Su mirada estaba concentrada en una figura encapuchada que había bajado de una pequeña nave que había aterrizado hacia apenas unos minutos y que desapareció por una pequeña puerta oculta detrás de una pila de cajas. Por alguna extraña razón esa figura le resultó familiar.

La figura que había despertado las sospechas de la pequeña Hotaru continuó su camino a través de un estrecho túnel hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña que era alumbrada únicamente por un candelabro de ocho brazos. Tras esperar unos minutos, llegó una segunda figura cuyo rostro no se podía distinguir con claridad a causa de la oscuridad reinante.

- Ya pensaba que no ibais a venir.- habló el recién llegado.

- Siento curiosidad por saber qué es lo que queréis proponerme.

- Pensaba que lo sabíais.

- Lo sospecho pero no es mi estilo aceptar o rechazar proposiciones sin antes haber estudiado bien la situación.

- ¿ Y qué os parece?

- Me pedís que os ayude a destronar al rey Helios para ser vos el futuro soberano del Milenio de Plata pero no veo que tengáis un plan bien trazado o algún tipo de apoyo. Y además, por qué se supone que debo ayudaros, no veo razón alguna para esta rebelión.

- Tenía entendido que no estabais de acuerdo con la política de expansión de Helios, sobre todo con su idea de incluir a la Tierra en la alianza.

- No soy el único, es más, hay otros que harían cualquier cosa por evitarlo, yo solo soy... .- su mirada adquirió un extraño brillo púrpura.- un espectador inocente.

- Bueno... se rumorea que lo odiáis a muerte.- el aludido enarcó las cejas.- No es esa una buena razón.

- De donde habéis sacado semejante idea.- inquirió con curiosidad.

- Acaso no fue el causante de la muerte de vuestro único hermano.

- Eso no es asunto vuestro.- respondió con veneno en la voz.- Y si pretendéis que forme parte de esta estúpida rebelión os aconsejo que no volváis a mencionarlo.

- Como queráis.- otorgó condescendiente.

- Si aceptara.- comenzó a hablar mientras se giraba y dirigía su mirada a la oscuridad.- qué probabilidad tendríamos de vencer. El reino de la Luna siempre ha sido muy fuerte, cuenta con el poder del cristal de plata y ni siquiera estamos seguros de que cuando todo esto comience el resto del consejo nos apoye.

- He hablado con Zeus.- el otro lo miró sorprendido.- aceptará unirse a la causa si lo hacéis vos también. Los tres juntos tendríamos suficiente fuerza como para derrocar a Helios, sobre todo si lo golpeamos poco a poco y después le damos el golpe de gracia.

- Es una buena idea.-sonrió.- Pero si queréis el trono tendréis que hacer algo más aparte de acabar con el rey, la reina Serenity podría tomar el relevo y no olvidéis que el verdadero peligro radica en ella. Es muy querida entre sus súbditos y además es la única que sabe como utilizar el cristal de plata, creo que ni su mismo esposo sabe cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué proponéis?

- El cristal dorado.- dijo mirando fijamente al otro hombre.

- ¿El cristal dorado? Nunca he oído hablar de él.

- Es un cristal de la misma naturaleza que el cristal de plata, no es tan poderoso pero conozco una forma para conseguir que lo sea.- al llegar a este punto su voz adquirió cierto tono de misterio.- El problema es que está en manos de la familia real de la Tierra y si ésta entrara a formar parte de la alianza resultaría más difícil apoderarse de él. Cualquier intento que hagamos podría ponerlos sobre aviso y si pidieran ayuda al consejo nos pondrían en peligro.

- ¿Es imprescindible que obtengamos ese cristal?

- Si queréis mi ayuda, sí.

- Esta bien pero en tal caso tendremos que evitar que la Tierra entre a formar parte del Milenio de Plata y eso no será nada fácil, sobre todo ahora que nos han invitado a la celebración del nacimiento del príncipe Endymión. No podemos negarnos a ir abiertamente y el festejo podría cambiar la opinión de algunos miembros del consejo y si Helios se siente lo suficientemente seguro incluso podría hacer uso de su poder para imponernos la incorporación de la Tierra a la alianza.

- Lo sé, pero no todo es tan complicado como parece, en realidad, esa fiesta es una excelente oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

- No te entiendo.

- No te preocupes.- una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujo en su rostro.- muy pronto... lo harás.

**Mientras tanto, en la Luna**

La reina Serenity y el rey Helios se encontraban en la sala del trono en donde habían mantenido una conversación con el emisario de la Tierra confirmando su presencia en la fiesta de celebración del nacimiento del príncipe Endymión. Hacia ya un rato que este se había marchado y ahora estaban los dos solos en la amplia estancia.

- Parece que después de todo el hombre tiene sus recursos.- comentó Helios con una gran sonrisa.- Invitarnos a esa fiesta ha sido una gran idea, es una ocasión perfecta para qué la gente de la Tierra nos conozca y nosotros los conozcamos a ellos.

- Dudo mucho que haya sido idea suya.

- Bah! Eso no tiene importancia.- reclamó con gesto despreocupado.- Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿ qué hay de nuestras pequeñas futuras sailors?

El semblante de la reina se ensombreció.

- ¿Ocurre algo? .- preguntó preocupado.

- No... es solo que... .- la reina parecía dudosa pero solo durante un segundo.- Te seré sincera, esas niñas se comportan y actúan de forma extraña.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que si a eso le aunamos el hecho de que en contra de lo que todos piensan, las outer hacen tiempo que perdieron sus poderes, pues...

- ¡Eh, eh!.-exclamó el rey tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.- No han perdido sus poderes es solo que ya no son tan fuertes como antes.

- ¡Helios! Deja de tomártelo todo a broma.- le riñó la reina.- El asunto es más grave de lo que parece. Todos sabemos que las sailors solo comienzan a mostrar síntomas de estar perdiendo su poder cuando sus sucesoras comienzan a despertarlo.

- Insinúas que es posible que esas cuatro pequeñas hayan comenzado a despertar.

- No lo insinuó lo afirmo, es más, creo que todo comenzó el día en que la puerta del espacio y el tiempo se cerró para Sailor Plutón. Ya has visto lo preocupada que se quedó porque todos sabíamos que no era tiempo aún.

- Pero aunque lo que dices sea cierto, ¿qué hay de malo en ello? Es el ciclo normal, unas pierden su poder y las otras lo adquieren. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

- Helios.- comenzó la reina pacientemente.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Lo que dices ocurre porque nosotros entrenamos a las futuras sailors para que despierten su poder antes de tiempo. En la mayoría de los casos si no hubiéramos intervenido jamás hubiera ocurrido nada. Simplemente las sailors hubieran muerto y las que debían sucederlas hubieran continuado su vida como chicas normales. Pero en esta ocasión.- al llegar a este punto bajo el tono de voz.- han sido ellas las que han despertado su poder sin intervención alguna y eso quiere decir...

- Espera un momento.- la interrumpió Helios.- Intentas decirme que piensas que todo esto se debe a que algún peligro nos acecha y que por eso las guardianas del sistema solar exterior han despertado ya.

- Sí.- respondió la reina simplemente.

El soberano de la Luna miró muy fijamente a su esposa con cara de incredulidad y, después, comenzó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida ante la mirada de enojo de Serenity.

- Se puede saber qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia.

- Yo... ja, ja... perdona... no pretendía que te enfadaras.- se disculpó mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas del rostro.- es que nunca te había visto ponerte tan seria.

- Es que la situación lo merece.- respondió indignada.

- Serenity... .- habló con dulzura mientras la tomaba de los hombros.- No tienes por que preocuparte tanto. Aunque tus sospechas sean ciertas en vez de estar tan asustada deberías estar contenta porque todo esto solo es una muestra más de que nuestro reino es fuerte y de que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos preparados.

- Pero... y si la actitud tan extraña de Cronos se debe a...

- Shhhhhh .- le colocó un dedo en los labios.- además, yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

La reina sonrió. Su marido siempre había tenido el don de tranquilizarla.

- De todas formas, creo que me quedaré a ver su primer entrenamiento.

- Pero eso será mañana en la tarde, ¿no?.

- Sí.

- Entonces que pasará con la Tierra, tenemos que irnos mañana temprano.

- Puedes adelantarte y yo te alcanzo después.

- Mmmmmm .- puso cara de estar reflexionando.- esta bien, pero como vas a tener la desfachatez de dejarme solo, a cambio, esta noche tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

- Algo, ¿ el qué? .- preguntó intrigada.

- Adivina.- rió el rey mientras la besaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ay!.- suspiró.- Nunca tendrás remedio.

Continuará...


	4. La muerte del rey Helios

****

**CAPÍTULO 3 : LA MUERTE DEL REY HELIOS**

****

Aquella mañana la Tierra lucía más hermosa que nunca pues el palacio y alrededores habían sido decorados y arreglados a conciencia y, no era para menos, porque aquel día se celebraría el nacimiento del príncipe Endymión, heredero al trono de la Tierra. Sin embargo, aunque este era el motivo de gozo de los aldeanos que durante mucho tiempo habían esperado tal acontecimiento, para los reyes y nobles del lugar lo que verdaderamente importaba( y no con ello menospreciaban lo otro) es que por primera vez en toda la historia de la Tierra habitantes de otros planetas del sistema solar estarían allí.

Cuando el rey Etlio comunicó a sus ministros y amigos más cercanos lo que pretendía la primera reacción fue de sorpresa, pues nadie creía que fuera posible la existencia de vida en otro planeta distinto a la Tierra. No obstante, el rey y la reina eran muy respetados y queridos así que nadie dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras y, ahora, esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de sus invitados, ansiosos por comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que les habían contado.

Dado el poco tiempo del que se disponía para organizarlo todo ( apenas una semana) el resto de los habitantes de la Tierra fueron avisados del evento mediante pregones en las plazas de las principales ciudades del reino. El rumor de lo que ocurría no tardó en extenderse por todo el planeta y aunque hubo quien creyó firmemente en él, hubo otros que lo tacharon de locura y lo olvidaron pronto, concentrándose en la fiesta del príncipe.

Era normal, ni Calice ni Etlio habían esperado más de su gente así que se contentaron con mantener bien informados a los nobles que los acompañarían en la recepción y en la fiesta y a los soldados que se encargarían de la protección del palacio y de sus invitados.

El primero en llegar fue el rey Helios a quien recibió el soberano de la Tierra. A los demás se les esperaba más tarde por estar sus planetas de origen más alejados del planeta azul de lo que lo estaba la Luna.

- Bienvenido.- le saludó Etlio muy contento.- Habéis sido muy puntual pero ¿y la reina? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

- No, de ninguna manera.- respondió el aludido mientras estrechaba con firmeza la mano de su anfitrión.- Es solo que tenía que dejar zanjado un asunto del reino antes de venir y llegará un poco más tarde.

- En ese caso porque no la habéis esperado.- inquirió con curiosidad.

- No me necesitaba, además, ardía en deseos de conocer vuestro planeta, dicen que es muy hermoso.

- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.- respondió algo sonrosado.- supongo que cada uno lo es a su forma. Durante mi breve instancia en la Luna pude comprobar que no tenéis nada que envidiar. Por cierto, aprovechando que el resto de los reyes tardarán algún tiempo en llegar por qué no me acompañáis a una cacería. No tenía pensado ir pero creo que sería una oportunidad perfecta para que conozcáis algo más la Tierra.

- Sería un placer.- sonrió Helios complacido por la invitación.- Tan solo decidme a donde debo ir.

Etlio se inclinó ligeramente y le indicó a su nuevo amigo que lo siguiera. Rodearon el castillo y llegaron a un espeso bosque que estaba situado al lado de las caballerizas reales en donde unos criados preparaban las monturas de sus señores para la cacería. El rey se dirigió a uno de ellos y le indicó que preparara dos más. El joven obedeció al instante no sin antes echarle una rápida mirada, que nadie noto, al hombre que acompañaba a su rey.

- ¿Habéis ido alguna vez de cacería?.- preguntó Etlio.

- A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé en qué consiste.- respondió tranquilamente Helios mientras se encogía de hombros y el rey de la Tierra lo miraba con cara de incredulidad.

- Pero... cómo es posible...

- Tened en cuenta que nuestros mundos tienen costumbres distintas, tal vez nosotros la conozcamos con otro nombre o tal vez no sepamos de su existencia. Es algo normal teniendo en cuenta la situación en que se encuentran nuestros reinos.

- Claro... eso... no había pensado en ello. Disculpadme por mi actitud pero es que la cacería es mi deporte favorito y... bueno...

- Majestad, pensábamos que no nos acompañaríais.- los interrumpió un hombre de repente.

El rey de la Tierra se giró algo molesto por la intromisión pero se contuvo de decir algo al ver quien era el causante. Se trataba de Tiresias, el hermano mayor de la reina Calice.

- Pensé que a nuestro invitado le gustaría ir.

- Entiendo... entonces eres uno de esos reyes a los que su majestad invitó.- comentó con veneno en la voz mientras miraba fijamente a Helios.

- ¡Tiresias!.- exclamó enojado Etlio por su actitud.- El rey de la Luna es un invitado de honor, harías mejor en guardarte de tus palabras o olvidaré que eres el hermano de la reina.

- Perdón mi rey.- se disculpó el joven de una manera poco convincente.- No trataba de ser grosero, en realidad, es un honor que nos acompañe en esta cacería.

- No os preocupéis.- respondió Helios con una amplia sonrisa como si nada de lo que acababa de pasar fuera con él.- Etlio me estaba explicando en que consistía la cacería justo cuando llegasteis pero... .- concentró su mirada en un grupo de hombres que se acercaban.- parece que tendré que esperar un poco más.

Efectivamente, el resto del grupo que participaría en la cacería se estaba acercando y, al igual que le ocurrió a Tiresias, se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a su rey, todos pensaban que no asistiría por tener que ocuparse de sus invitados del espacio exterior, como los llamaban para sus adentros. No obstante, a diferencia del hermano de Calice, cuya actitud dejaba ver la hostilidad que sentía ante esa gente extraña, la del resto de los presentes era de curiosidad, una curiosidad que no tardó en convertirse en camaradería, al igual que le ocurrió al rey Etlio, ante la extraña pero amigable personalidad del rey Helios que parecía estar disfrutando sobre manera de la cacería.

El joven rey de la Luna demostró ser un gran jinete cuando cabalgaron al interior del bosque en busca de su presa. Etlio le había contado que la cacería era una tradición muy antigua de su familia y que consistía en ir a la busca de ciervos para su caza con arco y flechas. Normalmente establecían que el primer ciervo en ser herido por alguno de ellos era el que debían cazar para que formara parte de la cena y de esta forma la cacería se convertía en una especie de competición en donde cada uno de los presentes mostraba sus habilidades como arquero y jinete.

El primer ciervo que divisaron se escapó debido a la mala puntería de Tiresias que falló en su tiro. El segundo huyó por la mala fortuna de un joven que estaba muy nervioso por tratarse de su primera cacería y, la presencia de Helios, a pesar de que este había sido muy agradable con el joven, no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor. En fin, que después de una hora intentando herir a alguno aún no lo habían conseguido.

Aprovechando un instante en que el rey Etlio se separó de su invitado para ir a darle algunas instrucciones a sus compañeros, Tiresias se acercó a hablar con Helios.

- Vaya parece que hoy no es nuestro día, normalmente no tardamos tanto en herir a algún ciervo. Será que vuestra presencia intimida a los hombres.

- A mí no me lo parece.- le contestó Helios ignorando nuevamente el doble sentido de sus palabras.- Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera.

- Supongo... de todas formas aún no os he visto utilizar el arco, ¿acaso en la Luna tampoco lo conocéis?

- Digamos que en la Luna tenemos otra forma de enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos.

- ¡Oh sí!. Lo había olvidado.- respondió con burla.- Vuestras famosas sailor scouts. Perdonad mi atrevimiento pero no creéis que mandar a la guerra a vuestras mujeres en vez de ir vosotros mismos es algo... no sé... de cobardes.

Esta vez Tiresias fue demasiado lejos. El rey Helios podría haber soportado cualquier insulto de ese hombre que sin lugar a dudas no era del agrado ni del rey ni de ninguno de sus compañeros pero insultar el buen nombre de las sailor, el orgullo de su reino, era demasiado. No obstante, Helios no estaba dispuesto a darle a ese ser el gusto de verle perder los nervios así que decidió darle en donde más le dolería.

- Creo mi joven amigo que cuando os hablaron del reino del Milenario de Plata no entendisteis con claridad el misterio que hay detrás de la existencia de las sailors. Sin embargo, no me sorprende, al fin y al cabo, no todo el mundo tiene la suficiente capacidad como para hacerlo.- comentó con una extraña dulzura y comprensión que molesto muchísimo a Tiresias que detuvo su caballo.

- Sí decís eso es porque tal vez vos mismo seáis tan patético que no os quede más remedio que creer en vuestras propias y absurdas fantasías.

Helios estaba a punto de replicar cuando Etlio se acercó a avisarles que habían divisado nuevamente a un ciervo. Tiresias sonrió con desprecio al rey de la Luna y se dirigió en busca del ciervo seguido por Helios y Etlio.

El hermano de Calice fue el primero en tenerlo a tiro y sin perder un segundo disparó una de sus flechas, volviendo a errar el blanco y haciendo que el ciervo escapara espantado ante la desilusión de los demás. No obstante, antes de que lo perdieran de vista el rey Helios disparó su primera flecha y a pesar de la gran distancia que separaba al cazador de su victima, la flecha se clavó en su abdomen hiriéndolo de gravedad ante las sorprendidas miradas del grupo de cazadores que jamás habían presenciado tal maestría con el arco.

Evitando perder más tiempo, Helios salió detrás de su presa, la verdadera competición había comenzado y, aunque no era propio de él, sonrió sabiendo que Tiresias acababa de ser herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

Etlio y sus hombres tampoco perdieron tiempo y se fueron detrás de Helios, de Tiresias( que había seguido al invitado de su rey con un ahínco impropio de él ) y del ciervo. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que perdieron el rastro de los tres y se encontraron dando vueltas intentando encontrarles. Fue en ese momento cuando llegó un criado avisándole al rey que acababan de llegar los reyes de Urano y Neptuno.

Mientras tanto, Helios había dado caza al ciervo y, se encontraba amarrándolo a su caballo para poder llevárselo, cuando sintió una presencia extraña al mismo tiempo que una voz lo ponía sobre aviso.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que después de todo el gran rey de la Luna sabe manejar un arco. ¡Qué grata sorpresa!

- Tiresias.- susurró sorprendido Helios que había esperado encontrarse a cualquiera menos a él. El aura que había sentido era muy poderosa.

- Si, sin duda ha sido un gran tiro.- comentó mientras observaba con detenimiento al ciervo.- Estoy seguro de que mi querido cuñado se mostrará satisfecho, está claro que le caéis muy bien.

- Creo que hubiera preferido cazarlo él.- observó Helios.

- Sabéis, nunca me he llevado bien con el rey Etlio.-prosiguió hablando ignorando el comentario de Helios.-en realidad, sino hubiera sido por la intersección de mi hermana hace mucho tiempo que me habría desterrado de su reino... por eso la odio a ella también.- su voz era casi un susurro, su mirada estaba llena de ira.- porque siempre me está restregando en la cara que ella lo tiene todo y yo no tengo nada, tan solo las migajas que se digna a darme.

- No creo que sea muy apropiado que me lo contéis a mí.- respondió Helios con tranquilidad aunque en su interior estaba alerta por lo que pudiera pasar.- Al fin y al cabo como vos mismo me disteis a entender antes solo soy un extraño.

- ¡Oh sí! Un extraño... un extraño que me ha dejado en evidencia delante de mi gente, un extraño que cree que la Tierra necesita las migajas de su imperio y viene a ofrecérnoslas muy amigablemente, un extraño que dice tener poder, que dice ser el auténtico señor de todo su reino pero que en realidad no es más que una despojo de un ser humano que necesita que las mujeres lo hagan todo por él, empezando por su esposa... entiendo que os llevéis tan bien con Etlio... sois iguales.- puntualizó con sarcasmo.

- Eso no es cierto.- contestó firmemente mientras posaba su intensa mirada esmeralda en Tiresias.- No sé que es lo que os ha llevado a pensar tales cosas, y comprendo que tal vez me excedí un poco antes pero nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si os hubierais molestado en saber de lo que hablabais antes de juzgar a los demás y burlaros de sus costumbres.

- ¿Me estáis pidiendo perdón, gran rey?.- preguntó con cinismo.

- No. Solo quiero evitar que esta estúpida disputa que vos parecéis empeñado en proseguir termine de una buena vez. Creo que la Tierra merece formar parte de la alianza planetaria tanto como cualquier otro planeta y no me gustaría que por la actitud de personas como tu todo se echara a perder.

- ¡Nadie en la Tierra quiere formar parte de esta estúpida alianza!.- exclamó con desprecio.- ¡Y juró que moriré antes que permitir que eso suceda!

Y antes de que Helios pudiera replicar se lanzó sobre él con la clara intención de clavarle una daga que tenía en la mano. Sin embargo, su victima fue más hábil y lo esquivo para después agarrarle de la muñeca y retorcérsela obligándole a soltar el arma.

- ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos Tiresias!.- exclamó muy enojado Helios.- Te aseguro que Etlio sabrá de esto.- lo amenazó mientras lo lanzaba contra un árbol.

- Oh no, mi querido rey.- susurró con veneno en la voz.- Eso no ocurrirá.

Helios se giró esperando recibir otra embestida pero cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que Tiresias se levantaba y un aura muy poderosa lo envolvía. No podía creer que fuera él la persona a la que había presentido antes, cuando habían cabalgado juntos no había notado magia alguna en él. En realidad, pocos terrestres la tenían y, sin embargo, parecía haberse equivocado.

Tiresias cortó el rumbo de sus pensamientos al invocar una gran bola de fuego que envió en contra de su rival. A su vez, Helios conjuró una barrera de protección e impidió que el hechizo le tocara. Irritado, Tiresias volvió a formar otra bola de fuego pero esta vez más grande y poderosa y volvió a lanzársela. El joven rey de la Luna volvió a esquivarla.

- ¡Ya es suficiente!.- gritó.- Aunque domines la magia no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para vencerme.

Y antes de que Tiresias tuviera tiempo de invocar un nuevo conjuro, Helios hizo que del suelo surgieran nueve poderosas llamas de fuego que rodearon al hermano de Calice amenazando con quemarle si realizaba el más mínimo movimiento.

- Será mejor que te rindas sino quieres morir.

- El que va a morir eres tu.- y Tiresias comenzó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Helios lo miró sorprendido incapaz de entender su reacción y cuando se dio cuenta de a que se refería fue demasiado tarde, el verdadero asesino apareció detrás de él y le clavo una daga en la espalda sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El rey de la Luna cayó al suelo herido de muerte, sin embargo, antes de que su alma abandonara su cuerpo el misterioso personaje le agarró del cabello y le levantó con brusquedad la cabeza para que lo mirase.

- Solo quería que supieras que fui yo.

Acto seguido desapareció, Helios murió y Tiresias fue liberado de su prisión, se acercó al cuerpo inerte del rey, tomó la daga y presa de una excitación morbosa que ni el mismo lograba entender le clavó el cuchillo una y otra vez a su cadáver.

Justo en ese momento llegó el rey Etlio acompañado de Atlante y Tritón.

**La Luna, tres días después del asesinato del rey Helios**

Llevaba dos días sin dormir, dos amargos días en donde no había podido dejar de llorar ni un solo instante. Tenía el corazón destrozado, había perdido lo que más quería en este mundo y no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cada vez que pensaba en esa última noche que habían pasado juntos, en las palabras de amor que él le había susurrado a su oído, en las sensaciones que habían recorrido su cuerpo al sentir sus caricias, en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que la miraban con inmenso amor, su corazón se estremecía de dolor y las lagrimas volvían a surcar su rostro.

Sentía que ya nada merecía la pena, que nada tenía sentido y que lo mejor era marcharse lejos sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar lo que dejaría atrás, un imperio que se había quedado sin rey. Sin embargo, no lo haría, seguiría adelante pese al dolor de su alma porque él le había enseñado a no rendirse nunca y porque él había tenido un sueño, el sueño de ver crecer un imperio, el sueño de proteger aún a riesgo de su propia vida los ideales que el Milenario de Plata representaba y a las personas que vivían en él y confiaban en sus gobernantes.

Por esa razón, aquella mañana, tres días después de la muerte de su marido, la reina Serenity había convocado al consejo pese a los consejos de su fiel amiga Luna que pensaba que era demasiado pronto y que la reina debía descansar aún. Serenity le agradeció su preocupación pues sabía que Luna la quería muchísimo y que lo único que la impulsaba a actuar de esa manera era haber sido testigo de su mudo sufrimiento.

Con la determinación que siempre la había caracterizado se dirigió a la sala de reuniones en donde la estaban esperando los regentes del resto de planetas de la alianza. Entró y se sentó en el asiento que antaño había pertenecido a Helios. Este pensamiento la entristeció y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo pero la joven reina las contuvo, se había jurado a sí misma que sería fuerte.

- Siento haberos hecho esperar.- se disculpó con humildad.

- No os preocupéis mi reina.- intervino Adonis.- lo entendemos.

- Lo sé.- sonrió la reina.- Y también sé que muchos de vosotros no estabais de acuerdo con celebrar esta reunión tan pronto debido a las circunstancias que nos rodean y os aseguro que de corazón agradezco vuestra preocupación pero este asunto no puede retrasarse más y como reina del Milenario de Plata mi deber es plantarle cara.

Los presentes la miraron con tristeza, a todos les había dolido conocer la noticia de la muerte del rey Helios y entendían lo mal que debía de estarlo pasando su reina.

- El asunto está bien claro.- prosiguió la reina.- ahora que mi marido ha... .- las palabras se le atragantaron en la boca pero ella misma se obligó a seguir.- que mi marido ha muerto... yo me convierto por ley en la reina absoluta del Milenario de Plata y, como tal, es mi deber juzgar la gravedad de lo que ocurrió en la Tierra. Para ello necesito que Atlante y Tritón nos cuenten lo que vieron.

- Mi reina.- intervino Hermes.- no creo que sea necesario.

- Lo es, esto es un juicio y no se pueden omitir detalles, puede que vos conozcáis los hechos pero eso no quiere decir que el resto de los presentes estén en vuestra misma situación. ¿Me equivoco?.- Ares y Zeus movieron la cabeza en señal de consentimiento.- Bien, podéis comenzar Tritón.

- En realidad no hay mucho que contar. Atlante y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo al planeta Tierra en donde nos recibió la reina Calice. Su marido se había ido de cacería con nuestro rey y mando a un sirviente a buscarlo. Cuando vino a nuestro encuentro el rey Helios no estaba con él, dijo que se había extraviado persiguiendo a un ciervo y que iríamos inmediatamente a buscarlo. Nos internamos en el bosque y no tardamos mucho en divisar a su montura. A su lado, el rey estaba en el suelo y un hombre lo estaba apuñalando en la espalda con una daga una y otra vez.- la reina cerró los ojos al oír sus palabras.- Ese hombre se llamaba Tiresias y es el hermano mayor de la reina Calice.

Tritón guardó silencio a la espera de que la reina hablara pero esta parecía sumergida en su propio dolor y no dijo nada.

- Mi reina.- intervino Ares.- si os sentís mal podemos posponer la reunión, cualquiera de nosotros podría ocuparse del control del imperio mientras os recuperáis.

- No.. no.- negó Serenity mientras abría los ojos conteniendo el dolor.- no es necesario. Atlante, lo que nos ha contado Tritón es lo mismo que vos visteis.

- Sí, aunque debo añadir que el rey y la reina parecían verdaderamente apenados por lo que ocurrió.

- Estoy segura de ello y me consta que pese a la crueldad de lo que ocurrió en la Tierra ninguno de ellos tuvo nada que ver.

- ¡Majestad!.- interrumpió Zeus de repente.- no pretenderéis decir que pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido aún queréis que la Tierra entre a formar parte de la alianza, eso es...

- ¡Zeus!.- se enfadó la reina.- Os rogaría que antes de hablar terminarais de escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

- Lo siento.

- Bien. Todos sabéis que mi marido quería que la Tierra entrara a formar parte de la alianza y una de las razones por las que he decidido seguir adelante es para hacer honor a su nombre y llevar a cabo sus sueños, sin embargo, estoy segura que pese a lo que él quería estaría de acuerdo con la decisión que voy a tomar. Puede que los gobernantes de la Tierra no tuvieran nada que ver con lo sucedido pero el hecho de que existan fracciones dentro de su gobierno que no estén de acuerdo y, que no sepan controlarlas, es algo muy negativo, más aún cuando el propio hermano de la reina forma parte de ellas. Por esta razón y, pese a lo mucho que lo pueda sentir por ellos, a partir de ahora la Tierra será terreno prohibido, nadie de ese planeta podrá volver a pisar nunca más la Luna ni el resto de los planetas del sistema solar, porque si lo hace solo la muerte lo esperará. Y esta prohibición continuará hasta que la Tierra demuestre que verdaderamente es digna de confianza.

Un silencio espectral continuó a las palabras de la reina. Nadie imaginó jamás que Serenity pudiera llegar a tomar una decisión tan drástica.

- ¿Hay alguien que este en contra?.- preguntó la reina.

Nadie contestó.

- Bien, entonces doy por zanjada esta reunión.

Horas después, en la Tierra

Etlio y Calice se encontraban en la sala del trono. Calice acababa de tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida condenando a su hermano Tiresias a la muerte por el crimen que había cometido y se sentía desecha por dentro. Sabía que era lo justo pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor, al fin y al cabo, era su hermano y ella lo quería. Además, acababa de llegar un mensaje de la Luna y deseaba escuchar lo que la reina Serenity tenía que decirles, por eso y, a pesar de su estado, aún permanecía al lado de su marido.

El rey leyó lentamente y su rostro palideció al comprender lo que la reina Serenity había decidido.

- Etlio, ¿qué ocurre?.- preguntó la reina preocupada.

- Léelo tu misma.- respondió el rey sin fuerzas.

La reina tomó la carta y la leyó y cuando lo hubo hecho su rostro enrojeció de ira. Cómo podía tomar la reina una decisión de tal magnitud tan a la ligera, lo que había ocurrido en la Tierra no era culpa suya por muy doloroso que pudiera resultarle. O es que acaso Serenity no comprendía su propio dolor, acababa de perder a su hermano, ¿cómo creía la gran reina que se sentía ella? Su corazón se lleno de odio hacia el Milenario de Plata y tomó una decisión de la cual en el futuro se arrepentiría. Si el Milenario de Plata se negaba a saber cualquier cosa de la Tierra, la Tierra haría lo mismo y a partir de entonces estaría prohibido cualquier alusión a lo que había ocurrido durante la fiesta de celebración del nacimiento de su hijo. La decisión estaba tomada y era irrevocable, se opusiese quien se opusiese.

Al anochecer, en la habitación de la reina Serenity

Serenity se encontraba recostada meditando sobre la decisión que había tomado hacía apenas unas horas. Sabía que había sido muy injusta con los reyes de la Tierra pero si pasaba por harto lo que había ocurrido con Helios aquellas facciones que estaban en contra de la alianza podrían tomarlo como una señal para seguir con los crímenes. Solo esperaba que Etlio y Calice entendieran su posición y no se sintieran traicionados, lo que ella había hecho era para darles tiempo a arreglar la situación y a la vez demostrarle a esos asesinos que con el Milenario de Plata no se jugaba.

No obstante, seguía sintiéndose mal porque aunque se había prometido a sí misma que sería fuerte era difícil hacerlo en la soledad de su habitación, en la soledad que a partir de entonces la rodearía para siempre.

En ese momento entró Luna con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mi reina, os tengo una gran noticia.

- ¿El qué, Luna?.- preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Recordáis las pruebas que os hicisteis hacer el otro día porque no os encontrabais bien?

- Sí, las recuerdo. ¿Qué ocurre con ellas?

- Mi reina, ocurre que... ocurre... ¡¡¡¡qué estáis embarazada!!!!

Continuará...


	5. Michiru y Haruka

Solo quería agradecer a los que me han enviado sus reviews. Lo cierto es que esta historia ya va por el capítulo 11 y sino he subido todos los capítulos de golpe es porque me parecía muy pesado pero si quereis que lo haga solo avisadme. 

Mer, la verdad es que por ahora el asunto del traidor solo se verá desde las sombras y hasta dentro de bastantes capítulos no se sabrá. En cuanto al nacimiento de la princesa de la Luna digamos que por ahora los malos no lo consideran preocupante.

Sally, pues sí es la misma historia de mi página, la he puesto aquí porque de todas las que he escrito es la que más me está gustando y me gustaría que la leyeran muchas personas. El capítulo 11 aún no está en la página y seguramente las actualizaciones vayan más rápido aquí que en la página pero la verdad no me importa, claro que para las otras historias tendrás que pasarte por allí, en Diciembre subiré nuevos capítulos de Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Selene

****

**CAPÍTULO 4 : MICHIRU Y HARUKA**

****

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la muerte del rey Helios, cuatro años en los que la vida había seguido su curso natural sin incidente alguno. La Tierra y la Luna no habían vuelto a mantener relaciones desde lo ocurrido en la fiesta de celebración del nacimiento del príncipe Endymión y la reina Serenity había tenido una preciosa niña de ojos azules y cabello dorado que se había convertido en el mayor tesoro de la reina. Su pequeño ángel ( como ella la llamaba ) había llenado el vacío que quedó en su corazón tras la muerte de su amado esposo.

Este pequeño ángel se llamaba Serenity, aunque todo el mundo la llamaba Serena para distinguirla de su madre, y pese a su tres cortos años de edad era todo un torbellino: juguetona, traviesa y curiosa. Por esta razón Luna, que se había convertido oficialmente en la niñera de la princesa, temía aquellos días en los que la reina debía ausentarse por cualquier asunto y le tocaba a ella cuidar de la pequeña. No es que no la quisiera porque Serena era un encanto, sino que simplemente no podía con ella ya que cuidarla le robaba hasta la última chispa de su energía. Y hoy precisamente sería uno de esos días.

Apenas serían las siete de la mañana cuando sonó el despertador de la habitación que compartían Michiru y Haruka en el palacio de la Luna.

Haruka, tan sutil como siempre, se limitó a darle un porrazo para apagarlo y a darse media vuelta en su blandita cama para seguir durmiendo. Michiru por su parte creyó oír algo desde las profundidades de su placentero sueño, pero como el sonido apenas duró unos segundos, se dio también media vuelta y siguió durmiendo... hasta que entre las imágenes que poblaban su sueño se intercaló la de una mujer alta, de largo cabello rubio, aspecto enfadado... y entonces lo recordó.

- ¡¡¡Haruka!!!!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se levantaba de su cama.- ¡¡¡¡Despierta que se nos ha hecho tarde!!!!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?.- preguntó Haruka algo adormilada al mismo tiempo que se restregaba los ojos.

- ¡¡¡Qué son casi las ocho de la mañana!!! ¡¡¡Y para empeorar las cosas hoy tenemos clase con Sailor Urano!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!.- gritó Haruka espantada.- ¡¡¡Michiru se puedes saber por qué no me has despertado antes!!!.- volvió a gritar enfadada mientras rebuscaba entre su armario algo que ponerse.

- Te hubiera podido despertar antes si hubiera oído el despertador pero mira por donde el despertador está en el suelo hecho pedazos.- la miró con gesto reprobador.

- Y a mí qué.-la retó mientras adoptaba pose de chica dura.

- Te recuerdo con quien hablas.- le respondió Michiru mientras le aventaba una zapatilla en plena cara.

- ¡Auch!.- se quejó Haruka.- ¡Qué bruta eres!

- No más que tú.

Y así, entre riñas, zapatillas voladoras y relojes triturados Haruka y Michiru se vistieron a toda velocidad rezando por llegar a tiempo a la clase de artes marciales pero, como era costumbre, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y volvieron a llegar tarde.

Urano, con una cara de los mil demonios, las estaba esperando en la entrada del gimnasio. Cuando las vio llegar les indico que se reunieran con Setsuna y Hotaru que habían llegado hacía ya un buen rato, no sin antes echarle una mirada de pies a cabeza a Haruka quien deseó que la Tierra se la tragara.

- Bueno, ahora que Haruka y Michiru se han dignado a aparecer por aquí... .- clavó su mirada en la de las dos acusadas que la bajaron avergonzadas.- podemos empezar con la clase. Hoy os enseñaré algunas técnicas de defensa. ¡¡Haruka!!

- Sí profesora.

- Tu me ayudaras.

Haruka tragó salida y se acercó a Urano totalmente asustada más por la mirada que le había echado cuando la había llamado que por el peligro en sí. Pero claro, Haruka tenía su orgullo y por nada del mundo dejaría que esa profesora de tres al cuarto se diera cuenta de ello.

Urano se colocó de espaldas contra la pared del gimnasio y le indicó a la pequeña que la golpeara con todas sus fuerzas. Esta ni corta ni perezosa( y por qué no, emocionada ante la idea de poder golpear a su peor pesadilla ) intentó asestarle un directo derecho con todas sus fuerzas pero la profesora lo evadió girando ligeramente el cuerpo para salir de la trayectoria del golpe al mismo tiempo que hacía un bloqueo medio izquierdo y la golpeaba en el abdomen. Después, la agarró del brazo y la golpeó en la sien para posteriormente agarrarla del hombro y empujarla contra la pared. No obstante, no satisfecha con esto le dio un codazo derecho en la cara y un rodillazo en el estómago.

Este último golpe dejó a Haruka muy dolorida quien cayó al suelo ante las miradas de preocupación de sus compañeras. Michiru, muy asustada, no tardó en ir en su busca para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Haruka?

- Esto... creo que sí... .- respondió mientras se tocaba el cuerpo para cerciorarse de que aún estaba completo.- parece que no tengo nada roto.

- En ese caso continuaremos con la clase. Haruka vuelve a colocarte en posición.- ordenó la profesora.

Haruka estaba a punto de obedecer cuando Michiru la tomó de un brazo y la detuvo.

- ¡Haruka no puede continuar!.- exclamó Michiru.

- ¿No?.- inquirió Urano.- Y eso por qué.

- Porque si continua así terminara matándola.

- Eso crees.- pregunto la profesora sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- No lo creo, lo afirmó.- le contestó la princesa de Neptuno muy segura de sí misma.- A usted no le importa en lo más mínimo el que podamos hacernos daño, nos trata como si fuéramos sus peleles y encima ahora la ha tomado con Haruka.

- ¿Tu también piensas igual Haruka?

Haruka no respondió pero la mirada de odio que le brindó fue suficiente respuesta para Sailor Urano.

- Esto ya es el colmo.- gritó esta vez muy enfadada.- No solo llegáis tarde a clase todos los días sino que encima ahora os atrevéis a poner en duda mi manera de enseñar. Muy bien, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, a partir de ahora...

Pero no pudo continuar porque la presencia de la reina Serenity que acababa de entrar al gimnasio la interrumpió.

- ¿Ocurre algo Urano?.- le preguntó amablemente.

- Lo de siempre mi reina.

- Entiendo. Se trata del pequeño problema que me comentaste hace unos días.

- Sí.

- Entonces creo que será mejor que lo dejes en mis manos.

- Pero majestad.- trató de protestar Urano pero una mirada de reproche de la reina la hizo callar.- Esta bien, como vos deseéis.

- Muchas gracias Urano, después hablaré contigo. Haruka, Michiru, seguidme.

Haruka y Michiru obedecieron y siguieron a la reina hasta palacio intrigadas por lo que esta podría querer de ellas. Su curiosidad fue en aumento cuando Serenity se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación de la princesa en donde Luna batallaba con la pequeña intentando conseguir que se tomara su desayuno. Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre corrió a esconderse detrás de su vestido para que Luna no la atrapara. La reina se agachó y tomó a su ángel en brazos mientras le besaba con ternura la frente.

- ¿Otra vez dándole problemas a la pobre Luna?.- su tono de voz fue tan dulce que bien podría haberse confundido con el canto de un ruiseñor.

- Majestad.- habló Luna.- ¿no deberíais estar de camino a Venus?

- En realidad sí, pero decidí darme una vuelta por el gimnasio para ver como iba la clase de Urano y me encontré con un pequeño problema.

- ¿Un problema?.- preguntó Luna preocupada.- ¿Qué clase de problema?

- Oh, ninguno verdaderamente importante. Tan solo que Haruka y Michiru cometieron una falta y deben ser castigadas.- respondió la reina mientras miraba de reojo a las aludidas y dejaba a su pequeña en el suelo.- Y he decidido que como castigo cuidarán durante un día de mi hija.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!.- exclamaron a dúo las dos pequeñas mientras sus rostros adquirían un débil tono blanquecino y Luna suspiraba de alivio.

- Lo que habéis oído. Luna os indicará lo que tenéis que hacer y la cuidareis hasta que regresé de mi viaje a Venus. Pero os recuerdo que si le llega a pasar algo lo pagareis muy caro.- dijo con tono amenazador mientras las dos futuras scouts tragaban saliva.- Ya tenéis doce años, va siendo hora de que adquiráis un poco de responsabilidad. Luna, ven un momento.

Luna salió afuera con la reina y regresó sola unos segundos después con una amplia sonrisa que le llegaba de punta a punta. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a las dos pequeñas que aún continuaban en estado de shock les hizo una lista con todo lo que tenían que hacer y lo que no y después se marchó dejándolas totalmente solas o, casi, porque la reina le había indicado que las vigilase sin que estas se dieran cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Haruka y Michiru permanecían aún plantadas en mitad de la habitación sin moverse mientras Serena las miraba con curiosidad. Hubieran preferido mil veces soportar la furia de su tutora aunque les hubiera hecho correr durante horas a través de un desierto sin agua y comida que tener que cuidar de esa niña y, si a eso le aunaban el hecho de que si a la princesa le ocurría algo la reina podría llegar a desterrarlas del Milenario de Plata pues... como que la perspectiva no era muy halagüeña que digamos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pelea comenzara.

- ¡¡¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!!!.- gritó Haruka muy enfadada. Serena la miró.

- ¡¡¡Cómo que por mi culpa!!!.- Serena miró a Michiru.

- Si no hubieras hecho enfadar a la profesora, no estaríamos metidas en este lío.- Serena volvió a mirar a Haruka.

- Si no hubiera hecho enfadar a la profesora, tu estarías tres metros bajo tierra, ¡¡¡desagradecida!!!.- Serena se puso a llorar.

- Bua, bua, bua.- lloraba con todas sus fuerzas mientras Michiru la miraba a los ojos. Algo en la mirada de la princesa hizo que se sintiera mal y deseara no volver a hacerla llorar.

- Mira lo que has hecho Haruka, hiciste que llorara.- la recriminó Michiru mientras tomaba a la princesa en brazos.

- ¡¡¿¿Yo??!!. Pues estamos apañadas.- dijo con gesto irritado.

- Cuidarla es lo peor que podría habernos pasado pero no nos queda más remedio que aceptar nuestro destino y el que discutamos no nos ayudará en nada.- comentó Michiru con gran solemnidad ante lo cual Haruka se limitó a gruñir ( que en su jerga quería decir que se aguantaría y no pelearía más ). - Además, no puede ser tan temible como dicen todos, solo tiene tres años.

- Eso díselo al pobre guardia que cayó desde lo alto de la torre de palacio.

- Fue su culpa por no tener cuidado cuando intentaba bajarla de la ventana.

- Nada de eso hubiera corrido si la dichosa princesita no hubiera subido a la torre.- comentó sarcásticamente Haruka.

- Es una niña pequeña, sentía curiosidad.- la defendió Michiru.

- Bah! Eres una blandengue, apenas un minuto con ella y ya le has tomado cariño.- se burlo Haruka.- qué será lo próximo que hagas, ¿ cantarle una nana ?

- Je, je, muy graciosa. Haz algo y lee en la lista lo que tenemos que hacer.

- Veamos... dice que tenemos que darle el desayuno, bañarla y jugar con ella a... ¿qué pone aquí?... a sí, a los indios, ¿cómo demonios se jugará a eso?

- Va, jugamos a otra cosa y ya esta.

- Cierto y como ya Luna le ha dado de comer mejor comemos nosotras que aún no hemos desayunado.

Y fue en ese momento cuando comenzaron los problemas porque cuando Haruka se disponía a salir de la habitación en busca de su desayuno la princesa saltó de los brazos de Michiru y se agarró a su pierna sin pensárselo dos veces, impidiendo que Haruka pudiera moverse.

Haruka intentó que se soltara pero cada vez que acercaba la mano para agarrarla y quitársela de encima, la pequeña lloraba con tanta fuerza que los oídos de su pobre victima retumbaban hasta sus cimientos. Tras una serie de intentos fallidos Haruka puso tal cara de desesperación que Michiru se apenó de ella y fue a buscar a Serena volviendo a tomarla en sus brazos. Aprovechando el momento Haruka corrió a la puerta para salir de allí pero antes de que diera tres pasos la princesa volvía a estar sujeta a su pierna. Y esta escena se repitió una y otra vez hasta que Haruka se rindió y Serena se puso a bailar una especie de danza de la victoria ante la mirada de enojo de Haruka.

- Qué graciosa.- exclamó Michiru.- De seguro que tiene hambre y por eso no quiere que nos vayamos.

- Seguroooooo.- replicó Haruka con sarcasmo mientras tomaba una galleta y se la daba a la princesa quien se limitó a tirarla lejos de ella y seguir bailando su particular danza.- Muy seguro.

- Bueno... todo el mundo puede equivocarse.-replicó Michiru con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Después de esta particular muestra de cabezonería, llegó el turno del baño que fue aún peor.

Mientras Michiru iba a buscar los accesorios de baño de la princesa Haruka se quedó con la sencilla misión de desnudar a Serena. Primero, le quitó los zapatos y el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto y, después, se levantó a llenar la bañera de agua( que por cierto parecía más una piscina que una bañera ).

Pero cuando se dio media vuelta para ver que estaba haciendo la niña se encontró con que se había vestido ella sola. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Haruka se sentó en el suelo y le quitó un zapato a la princesa. La princesa lo cogió y volvió a ponérselo. Haruka volvió a quitárselo y lo lanzó lejos para que Serena no lo pudiera coger pero esta ni corta ni perezosa salió corriendo, lo cogió y volvió a ponérselo para regresar después al lado de Haruka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Con que esa tenemos, ¡eh!. Pues ni pienses que vas a salirte con la tuya mocosa.- Serena torció el rostro en una graciosa mueca como si hubiera entendido el comentario de Haruka quien la agarró de su pequeño cuerpecito con fuerza y le quitó los zapatos y el vestido muy enfadada para después colocarlos dentro de un cajón situado a medio metro por encima de la princesa.- Y ahora qué, pequeñaja.- sonrió triunfalmente, aunque la sonrisa le duró poco al ver como Serena saltaba a un taburete que le proporcionó la altura suficiente para llegar al cajón, abrirlo y colocarse de nuevo su ropa.

Justo en ese momento llegó Michiru.

- ¡Haruka! se puede saber por qué no le has quitado la ropa aún.- la riñó ante lo cual la aludida se limitó a encogerse de brazos mientras Serena se reía a más no poder.

Un poco más tarde la princesa jugaba en la bañera con un patito de goma mientras Haruka y Michiru hablaban muy animadamente. Serena, al sentirse ignorada, le lanzó un poco de agua a Haruka.

- ¡¡¡Ah!!!.- gritó Haruka al sentir el agua.- ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Esta vez te vas a enterar!.- y cuando se disponía a darle un buen escarmiento Michiru la detuvo.

- ¡Haruka! Deja ya de hacer el ganso. No ves que solo estaba jugando.

- Claro... y como solo está jugando por eso solo me moja a mí, solo se ríe de mí y solo me deja sin desayunar a mí porque tu bien que te tomaste tu parte cuando fuiste a buscar al estúpido pato.

- Habría que ver que le has hecho para que solo te moleste a ti.- la acusó su amiga.

- ¿Yo?.- inquirió Haruka indignada.

- Sí, tu.- respondió Michiru con una sonrisa burlona.- La culpa es tuya por ser tan grosera, mandona, gruñona, maleducada, etc.

Y ante cada apelativo Michiru miraba a la princesa quien movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras reía y hacía palmas en el agua con alegría. Esto ya fue demasiado para Haruka quien se levantó para agarrar a la princesa pero al hacerlo resbalo y cayó de bruces en la bañera empapándose totalmente.

Michiru guardó silencio pero Serena, recobrada ya de la impresión inicial, se acercó a Haruka y comenzó a jugar con su pelo mientras reía muy animada. Haruka se limitó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos y a bufar resignada.

**En la tarde**

Tras el incidente en el baño Michiru se había encargado de cuidar de Serena mientras Haruka se limitaba a mirarla enfadada y a traerle cualquier cosa que la mocosa pudiera necesitar. Serían ya casi las ocho de la noche cuando, totalmente agotadas, Michiru y Haruka acostaron en su cama a la princesa y se dejaron caer en el suelo espalda contra espalda.

- Creía que nunca se dormiría.- suspiró Haruka.

- Parece que tu nana le gustó.- se burló Michiru.- No era que jamás le cantarías una.

- Ante situaciones drásticas medidas drásticas.- sentenció Haruka como si eso lo explicara todo.- Lo importante es que ya se durmió, el día se terminó y, con suerte, no tendremos que volver a verla nunca más.

- Qué mala eres Haruka, yo me lo pase muy bien, es un encanto de niña.

- ¡Mentira!.- la acusó Haruka.- Lo que a ti te divirtió fue ver todas las calamidades que me hizo pasar. ¿Quién es ahora la mala?.- le preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Bueno, a lo mejor tienes razón.- admitió Michiru algo sonrojada.- No sé por qué pero me encanta estar contigo. Me gustaría pasar toda la vida a tu lado.- le confesó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Bueno... eso estaría bien, ¿no?.- comentó Haruka aún más roja que Michiru.- qué siempre seamos amigas, ¿no?. Aunque... .- su cara adoptó una expresión burlona.- debes admitir que te metes demasiado conmigo y tratarme un poco mejor a partir de ahora no estaría nada mal.

- Pero si lo único que hago es jugar.- se quejó en una graciosa mueca.- Además, yo nunca te haría algo que te lastimará de verdad porque te quiero demasiado... como amiga.- se apresuró a añadir.

- Y yo a ti.

- Lo sé.-exclamó Michiru mientras abrazaba a su amiga muy contenta quien le respondió al abrazo algo sonrojada.

- Y me (¿y a mí?).- se escuchó de pronto una vocecita.

Michiru y Haruka se separaron y miraron a un lado en donde la pequeña princesa se encontraba en pijama mirándolas con lagrimas en los ojos mientras repetía una y otra vez, "Y me". Michiru sonrió y la cogió en brazos mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Claro que sí pequeña princesa, Haruka y yo te querremos siempre, ¿verdad Haruka?

Haruka solo torció el rostro evitando responder, lo que hizo que Serena comenzara a llorar más fuerte e intentara soltarse de Michiru para llegar hasta Haruka. Haruka miró durante unos segundos sus profundos ojos azules que parecían muy tristes, al hacerlo recordó por todo lo que había pasado en ese fatigoso día pero también recordó lo bien que lo había pasado en el fondo, así que sonrió y se acercó a ella. Serena, muy contenta, le alargó los brazos y se sujetó bien a ella cuando Haruka la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Ahora te cae bien?.- se burló Michiru.

- Bueno... tal vez un poco, después de todo solo estaba jugando, ¿no?, y gracias a ella nos libramos del castigo de Urano y no la pasamos muy bien, ¿no?. ¿A qué tu también te lo pasaste bien, gatita?.- le preguntó Haruka mientras le revolvía el pelo.

- ¡¡¡So!!! (sí).- gritó la pequeña muy contenta.

- ¿Gatita?.- inquirió Michiru con expresión divertida.

- Sí, a partir de ahora tu serás mi sirena y Serena será mi pequeña gatita.

Al decir esto, Haruka miró a Serena quien la miró a su vez y, de pronto, las dos estallaron a carcajadas siendo acompañadas por Michiru. Justo en ese momento llegó la reina Serenity junto con Luna.

- Parece que después de todo las cosas han ido bien.- sonrió la reina.

Inmediatamente Haruka y Michiru se levantaron para saludar a su majestad.

- Hola mi ángel, ¿te lo has pasado bien?.- le preguntó la reina a su hija mientras la cogía en brazos.

- ¡¡¡So!!!.- gritó esta muy feliz.

- Me alegro. ¡Haruka!¡Michiru!

- Sí, majestad.- preguntaron las dos a la vez.

- Os agradezco que la hayáis cuidado, ahora id a buscar a Neptuno y a Urano que tienen que hablar con vosotras.

- ¿Con nosotras?.- inquirió Haruka pálida.

- Sí, pero no os preocupéis, no os reñirán, solo quieren enseñaros algo.- se mostró compresiva Serenity.- Ahora daros prisa e ir a buscarlas. Están en el jardín.

Haruka y Michiru se dispusieron a marcharse pero cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que sus nuevas amigas se iban se puso a llorar e intentó soltarse de los brazos de su madre.

- ¡Aruka!¡Aruka!

Al oír que la llamaban, Haruka se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la princesa que seguía en los brazos de su madre.

- No te preocupes gatita.- le sonrió Haruka.- vendremos a jugar contigo de vez en cuando, ¿verdad mi reina?.

La reina afirmó con la cabeza y Haruka se marchó de allí muy contenta mientras Serena se despedía de ella con la mano.

Continuará...


	6. Hotaru y Setsuna

**CAPÍTULO 5 : HOTARU Y SETSUNA**

****

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde aquel día en que Haruka y Michiru tuvieron que cuidar de la princesa Serena. Desde entonces su actitud con Urano cambió radicalmente; de un odio absoluto pasó a un profundo respecto, y lo único que podía explicarlo era la reunión que ambas tuvieron con las scouts de Urano y Neptuno y de la que se negaban a hablar. Sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado y la curiosidad que sentían sus compañeras por el asunto quedó eclipsada por la proximidad de las vacaciones.

Durante su largo entrenamiento en la Luna solo se les concedía una semana cada cuatro meses para ir a sus planetas natales a visitar a su familia. El día se acercaba y todas lucían felices en menor o mayor medida, todas menos una: Hotaru.

El día de la partida se levantó de muy mal humor y aunque nunca había sido muy habladora aquel día no abrió la boca para nada. Setsuna que compartía habitación con ella y era, tal vez, la que más la conocía intentó sonsacarle algo pero lo único que consiguió fue que la tratara más fríamente que nunca.

Lo cierto es que desde que la conoció Hotaru había sido siempre una persona extraña. Siempre estaba seria, raras veces sonreía y la mayor parte del día lo pasaba encerrada en su habitación leyendo o estudiando. En el entrenamiento era fría y calculadora, nunca realizaba ningún ataque sin antes pensárselo dos veces y cuando lo hacía lo llevaba a cabo con absoluta crueldad, sus ataques siempre habían sido los más poderosos y destructivos de las cuatro pero a ella no parecía afectarle el hecho de que usarlos infligiría un gran daño.

No obstante, era curioso que pese a todo el poder destructivo que poseía que con el paso del tiempo le había valido el apodo de la guerrera de la destrucción poseyera otro tan hermoso como el de la curación. Hotaru era la primera y por ahora única persona capaz de curar las heridas con un solo toque de su mano.

Con el paso del tiempo y el roce continuo Setsuna se había ido acercando cada vez más a ella hasta llegar a conseguir que esta le revelara parte de su alma, aquella que le había mostrado que bajo toda aquella apariencia de frialdad e indiferencia se ocultaba un ser humano sensible que temía su poder y su destino. Setsuna sabía que Hotaru tenía una mente privilegiada, una mente que le permitía ver más allá de lo cotidiano para aventurarse en un universo cósmico que ella no lograba entender. La pequeña princesa de Plutón había llegado a pensar que Hotaru verdaderamente había visto su futuro y que era esa visión lo que la mantenía apartada de todo y todos.

Sin embargo y, pese a todo esto, Hotaru se había abierto a Setsuna, tal vez, su única amiga en el mundo pero para frustración de esta Hotaru volvía a cerrarse negándose a contarle porque no quería volver a su casa cuando ella siempre había esperado la llegada de esos escasos días con ilusión.

Tal vez, nunca lo sabría.

**Plutón, días después**

Setsuna corría por los largos corredores del palacio de Plutón en dirección a la sala de meditación como la llamaban en secreto su padre y ella. Se trataba de un pequeño cuarto oscuro y vacío que sería algo tétrico sino fuera por los hologramas que lo decoraban. Representaban todas las constelaciones hasta ahora conocidas ( que eran bastantes, por cierto ) y parecían brillar con luz propia de forma que al mirarlos daba la sensación de que uno estaba flotando en el espacio y que con una sola mano podría alcanzar hasta la estrella más recóndita del vasto universo.

Su padre solía ir allí cuando necesitaba reflexionar sobre algo y a veces la llevaba con él, como si su presencia le ayudara a tomar decisiones.

Cuando alcanzó la gran puerta de cristal negro del cuarto se detuvo y con cuidado y algo de timidez la abrió y entró. Su padre estaba en el centro de la habitación, sentado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados. En sus manos descansaba una pequeña esfera de cristal plateada que brillaba al ser atravesada por el poder que fluía del rey Cronos. Setsuna no sabría decir el tiempo que estuvo allí parada, en silencio, contemplando a su padre, grabando cada una de las facciones de su rostro en su mente.

De pronto, el rey abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente a la pequeña para después hacer desaparecer la bola de cristal y sonreírle.

- Setsuna... .- susurró mientras le indicaba a su hija que se sentara a su lado.- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿cuatro, cinco meses?.

- Ocho meses, padre.

- Oh, sí!!! Ocho meses. Siento mucho no haber podido estar contigo en tu última visita. Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?.

-¡¡¡Sí!!!.- exclamó muy contenta de que su padre lo recordara.- Tía Rea ha dicho que haríamos una gran fiesta y que podría invitar a todos mis amigos y que habría muchos pasteles y dulces y que...

- Shhh.- la silenció Cronos colocándole con dulzura un dedo en los labios.- Lo sé, pero yo no podré estar allí. Esta noche me marcho de viaje, he de ir a Urano.

- Pero... pero... ¿por qué? ¡Es mi cumpleaños!.- gimió Setsuna con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Trabajo mi niña, sé que algún día lo entenderás pero antes de irme quiero enseñarte una cosa.

- ¿Mi regalo?

- No solo eso.

Cronos se levantó y tomó de la mano a su hija. Juntos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al centro del castillo, a la parte más alta, en donde había una puerta doble de oro decorada con figuras en plata de relojes y estrellas. Al atravesar esta puerta que no todo el mundo podía abrir se encontraron en un amplio espacio blanco que parecía no tener dimensiones y que estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla. Con un gesto de su mano el rey Cronos la hizo desaparecer y en su lugar aparecieron tres puertas de hierro sin ningún tipo de decoración.

- Ves estas puertas Setsuna, representan el pasado, el presente y el futuro que solo le son revelados a quienes pueden abrirlas.

- ¿Tu puedes abrirlas padre?

- No mi niña, no puedo.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Pero estoy seguro que tú si puedes.

- La reina dice que no podré abrirlas hasta que no me convierta en una verdadera sailor como tía Rea.

Cronos guardó silencio durante unos instantes como si estuviera meditando algo y después miró a Setsuna muy serio.

- ¿ Te gustaría hacerlo Setsuna ? ¿ Te gustaría poder abrirlas para conocer el pasado, el presente y el futuro ?

- No lo sé.- respondió la pequeña tras pensarlo unos segundos.- La verdad es que me encantaría poder ver el pasado para entender muchas cosas, poder acceder al presente para ver a las personas que quiero en cualquier momento y poder conocer el futuro para saber lo que va a pasar con antelación y poder evitarlo si es malo pero al mismo tiempo siento que no debo hacerlo porque puede ser peligroso pero no sé por qué.

- Sabía que dirías eso mi niña.- le dijo el rey mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.- Lo cierto es que el hecho de poder conocer lo que nos depara el futuro es un gran don pero a la vez es una maldición porque ese don supone una gran responsabilidad.- tomó aire.- ¿ Lo entiendes ?

- No mucho.- respondió la princesa con curiosidad.

- Veamos... imagínate que un día abres la puerta del pasado para saber, por ejemplo, como murió alguien a quien apreciabas mucho y descubres que esa persona fue asesinada y que el asesino sigue en libertad y sin haber recibido un justo castigo. Para hacer justicia abres la puerta del presente para espiarle y poder encontrar una prueba que lo inculpe pero cuando lo haces descubres algo más que en el futuro puede llegar a destruir algo importante para ti por lo que abres también la puerta del futuro para comprobar hasta donde puede llegar el asunto para saber si debes intervenir o no pero entonces notas que aunque el no intervenir puede provocar la destrucción de todo lo que amas el hacerlo puede destruir algo bueno que se derivaría de tal destrucción. ¿ Qué harías tú en esa situación ?

- Hubiera abierto solo la puerta del pasado y la hubiera atravesado para impedir el asesinato así no tendría que haber abierto las puertas del presente y el futuro y preocuparme por lo que debía o no hacer. Creo que cuanto menos abras las puertas mejor.- respondió Setsuna muy segura de haber dado en el clavo pero la mirada seria de su padre le hizo ver su error.

- No se puede cambiar el pasado, está prohibido.

- ¿Prohibido? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene el poder acceder al pasado si no puedes cambiarlo?

- El cambiar el pasado supone cambiar el presente y el futuro pero como el tomar la decisión no supone su ejecución inmediata no podrías saber de ninguna forma como afectaría ese cambio al futuro pues lo que habría detrás de las otras dos puertas en ese momento se correspondería con el pasado no cambiado. La puerta del pasado existe como medio de información solamente, es la única que nunca debe atravesarse.

- Pero el que no se deba atravesar no significa que no se pueda hacer, ¿no?.

- Exacto, pero ten en cuenta que el tomar la decisión de atravesarla o permitir que la atraviesen conlleva una gran responsabilidad que no todo el mundo está preparado para tomar, ni siquiera su guardiana. Esa es la razón por la que se prohibió cambiar el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, una vez que el pasado ha cambiado no se puede volver a cambiar para que todo sea como antes porque el hacerlo podría provocar una paradoja en el tiempo que desembocaría en la destrucción del universo. ¿ Lo entiendes ahora ?

- Sí padre.

- Bien, entonces ahora vuelve a responder a mi pregunta.

- Creo que tu pregunta no sé puede responder sin tener más información. Habría que evaluar que futuro de los dos que se derivarían de tu intervención sería mejor o peor e incluso en ese caso no se podría estar seguro de qué hacer porque nadie tiene derecho a decidir quien debe vivir y quien morir.- suspiró.- Lo mejor sería que jamás se abrieran ninguna de las tres puertas.

- Lo has entendido a la perfección.- sonrió Cronos orgulloso de su hija.- Es por eso que tu principal misión como sailor Plutón será proteger estas puertas para que nadie las atraviese nunca y tampoco las abra. Sin embargo, si alguna vez te ves obligada a abrir alguna no te sientas culpable tan solo deja que tu corazón te guié, de él proceden tus poderes de sailor, que en tu caso están conectados con el tiempo y por ello nunca te equivocarás porque de cierta forma el tiempo y tú sois dos mitades de un todo.

Setsuna se quedó mirando a su padre como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. No entendía del todo sus palabras pero su corazón ( y algo más que había escondido en su interior y que no podía descifrar ) le decía que estaba en lo cierto. A partir de ese día Setsuna se sintió más unida que nunca a su padre porque por vez primera empezaba a comprender muchos de los misterios que siempre parecían rodearle.

- Bueno.- interrumpió Cronos el rumbo de sus pensamientos.- Ahora solo falta tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! .- gritó Setsuna entusiasmada.- Pero.. .- miró a su alrededor.- ¿dónde está?

- Lo sabrás pronto.- sonrió.- ¿Ves la puerta del presente?

- Sí.

- Quiero que te acerques a ella y que concentres tus pensamientos en el regalo así la puerta se abrirá y te conducirá directamente a él.

- Pero... .-torció el rostro en una mueca de disgusto.- Yo no puedo abrir la puerta.

- Setsuna.- la miró con seriedad.- Solo quiero que lo intentes, sino lo consigues yo mismo iré a buscarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Sí!.- respondió la princesa de Plutón mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Colocó una mano sobre el pomo, se concentró en su regalo y empujó. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió mostrando la sala de meditación en donde ahora había un pequeño paquete verde con un gran lazo rojo. Muy contenta la pequeña atravesó la puerta seguida de su padre quien la cerró y al instante esta desapareció.

Mientras Setsuna prácticamente destrozaba el envoltorio del paquete Cronos la miraba con una expresión que revelaba una gran felicidad pero a la vez también una profunda tristeza.

Cuando la futura scout de Plutón terminó de desenvolver su regalo se encontró con unos preciosos pendientes de cristal en forma de rombo que tenían en su interior una especie de lucecita que no dejaba de brillar. Setsuna se los colocó feliz y corrió a abrazar a su padre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Muchas gracias padre!

- Pensé que te gustarían, al fin y al cabo vas a cumplir 13 años, ya eres toda una mujercita.

- ¡Sí! Son preciosos y además...

- Setsuna.- la interrumpió el rey.- eres consciente de que acabas de abrir la puerta que según la reina y tu tía aún no deberías haber podido abrir.

- No había pensado en ello.- dejó de reír la joven.

- Escúchame Setsuna, es muy importante que no le digas a nadie nada de esto y que no vuelvas a acercarte a las puertas hasta que la reina Serenity determine que ese día ha llegado y cuando eso ocurra tampoco deberás mostrar entonces que no es la primera vez que lo haces. ¿ Entiendes bien?

- Yo... creo que sí... se ha abierto porque algo malo va a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

- Sí mi niña, pero tu no tienes que preocuparte de nada, al menos, aún no.

**Saturno**

Hacía una semana que estaba en casa y después de ese breve periodo de tiempo que a ella le pareció eterno por fin podría volver a la Luna.

Lo extraño era que ella siempre había adorado su hogar, era un lugar frío y solitario en el que podía ocultarse y soñar que huía de su destino. No era que tuviera el don de ver el futuro como sabía que Setsuna pensaba era solo que de alguna manera el que la mayoría de sus poderes estuvieran relacionados con la destrucción le había concedido una percepción nada envidiable de la proximidad de la muerte y ella sentía, lo había sentido desde pequeña, que esta estaba cerca, muy cerca, que la rondaba constantemente y que a causa de esto todo el que se le acercara correría su misma suerte.

Sin embargo, no había podido evitar acercarse a Setsuna porque en el fondo era lo que su corazón deseaba ardientemente y sabía que posiblemente ella sería la única persona que no se vería afectada por su sino. No era una corazonada, era una certeza. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no había confiado en ella? Tal vez, porque temía la verdad.

Recuerdos

Hotaru se encontraba en su habitación en el palacio de Saturno. Estaba asomada por la ventana contemplando el sombrío y triste paisaje de su planeta natal que parecía haber sido hecho a imagen y semejanza de su alma.

Estaban a finales de Diciembre y creía recordar que por esas fechas se celebraba en la Tierra una fiesta especial en la que toda la familia se reunía y sus miembros comían y reían de felicidad por estar de nuevos todos juntos, aunque claro, tampoco era muy seguro, ella nunca había estado en la Tierra porque desde lo que ocurrió con el rey Helios se había convertido en un lugar prohibido. Todo lo que sabía se lo había contado su padre.

"Su padre", sonrió con ironía. Su padre parecía que rehuía de ella, siempre que venía de visita él nunca estaba y de las pocas veces en las que le había visto ( la mayoría antes de comenzar su entrenamiento en la Luna ) la había tratado con indiferencia como si su presencia fuera algo secundario. A veces deseaba que su madre no hubiera muerto al nacer ella, hasta en eso la muerte la había acompañado. A lo mejor su padre lo sabía y por eso no la quería, pensó con amargura.

Se alejó de la ventana y se obligó a sí misma a alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se puso su vestido violeta y bajó a darse una vuelta.

Caminó durante bastante tiempo sin rumbo fijo y al final terminó, como siempre, en el lago que estaba detrás de palacio. El agua era oscura y no había vida en ella, además, nadie solía ir a aquella zona porque corría el rumor de que en las profundidades del lago estaba encerrado el espíritu de la primera Sailor Saturno quien había sido poseída por el mal y, en un arrebato de destrucción, había arrasado con gran parte del sistema solar. Su poder llegó a ser tal que tan solo el rey Eos, primer gobernante de la Luna, había podido detenerla pero para hacerlo había pagado con su vida al utilizar todo el poder del sagrado cristal de plata.

Nunca había creído en esa historia pero al menos gracias a ella el lago estaba siempre vacío. Al menos, hasta entonces.

Una figura permanecía en la orilla del lago escondida entre las sombras. Parecía un niño de la edad de Hotaru o tal vez un poco mayor. Estaba concentrado en contemplar el agua y no notó la presencia de la princesa, sin embargo, cuando esta retrocedió para marcharse de allí tropezó con una piedra y el chico se giró.

Unos enormes ojos negros la miraron con curiosidad captando toda su atención. El muchacho se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Al acercarse, Hotaru pudo ver que tenía el pelo de color violeta, del mismo tono que sus propios ojos y que vestía un pantalón y una camisa negra que lo hacían parecer mayor. La princesa alargó la mano para coger la del muchacho y cuando lo hizo una extraña sensación de calor la invadió, haciendo que se sintiera extraña.

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó el chico sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Esto... sí... es que... bueno... lo que pasa... es... .-tartamudeó sin lograr articular una sola palabra.

- Invadí tu espacio.- comentó con naturalidad.

Hotaru se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo sabía él que ese era su rincón?

- Te he visto venir a veces, eres la única que lo hace y siempre vienes sola.- respondió a su muda pregunta.

¿Podía leer el pensamiento?¡¡¡Espera un momento!!! ¿La espiaba? ¡¡Pero quién demonios era ese chico.

- De vez en cuando vengo por aquí y a veces estas tú, siempre trato de marcharme sin que te des cuenta pero .- sonrió por vez primera.- parece que en esta ocasión se invirtieron los papeles.

- ¿Có... có... cómo?¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

- No estoy leyendo tu pensamiento si es lo que crees, no puedo hacerlo. Lo veo en tu mirada, es muy expresiva. Me llamo Dain, ¿ y tú?

- Ho.. Hotaru.

- Hotaru... es un nombre muy bonito.- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente haciéndola sonrojar.- ¿Te parece que demos un paseo?

- Está bien.- respondió sin creer lo que había dicho.

Y así fue como la solitaria y fría princesa de Saturno se encontró paseando y charlando con un completo desconocido.

- Este lugar es muy sombrío, ¿qué es lo que buscas aquí?

- ¿Qué buscas tú?

- Yo pregunté primero.

- Me gusta la soledad.

- No lo parece.- respondió con suavidad y seguridad como si pudiera ver dentro de ella.

- Te toca responder a ti.- cambió de tema la joven.

- Supongo que busco una respuesta.-suspiró.- aunque puede que nunca la encuentre.

- ¿Qué tipo de respuesta?

- Una que me diga porque no puedo elegir mi propio destino.

Hotaru guardó silencio, sabía que él no diría nada más pero no importaba, lo entendía, ella se sentía igual. Esta idea la hizo sonreír, se parecían.

- Es muy tarde.- interrumpió Dain de repente el silencio.- Será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Tan pronto? Acabamos de conocernos.-se apresuró a añadir Hotaru sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte Hotaru, espero que volvamos a vernos algún otro día.

- Por supuesto, ahora tenemos un lugar en donde encontrarnos.- le sonrió.

El joven le correspondió la sonrisa y con dulzura le tomó la mano y se agachó para besársela pero en ese momento unas imágenes cruzaron su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa dejándolo paralizado y cuando se incorporó su mirada estaba llena de temor. Sin decir una sola palabra más, soltó a Hotaru y se alejó de ella corriendo como si acabara de encontrarse con el mismo demonio.

Fin de los recuerdos

Hotaru lloró en el silencio del lago en donde día tras día después del accidente había acudido con la esperanza de volver a ver a Dain, pero él no había aparecido. Al fin y al cabo, por qué iba a querer volver a verla a ella, un ser de muerte y destrucción.

Porque esa era la verdad que no se atrevía a revelar a Setsuna y que la fría soledad del lago se encargaba de recordarle día tras día.

Continuará...


	7. Encuentros

****

**CAPÍTULO 6 : ENCUENTROS**

****   
  
**La Tierra : Ocho años después de la muerte del rey Helios**  
  
Aquella mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, la Luna aún brillaba en el cielo y, al contemplarla, se preguntó si la gente que la habitaba todavía estaría durmiendo. Cuando era más pequeño su abuela les había contado a su hermana y a él que además de la Tierra existían otros planetas, nueve en total, que conformaban algo llamado el sistema solar y que en todos ellos vivían personas. Al parecer los habitantes de la Luna eran los que mandaban al resto.  
  
Recordó que se sintió muy impresionado y maravillado cuando lo supo y que le preguntó a su abuela si algún día podrían ir a la Luna para conocer a esa gente pero esta le respondió que eso jamás sería posible porque la Tierra y el resto del sistema solar estaban peleados y existía una ley que determinaba la muerte de cualquier terrícola que se atreviera a pisar suelo lunar. En la Tierra también existía otra ley similar que había sido establecida como respuesta a la otra. Además, también se había prohibido hablar del Mileno de Plata por lo que él no debía contarle a nadie nada de lo que su abuela le decía o la castigarían.  
  
Suspiró, en verdad le hubiera gustado ir a la Luna pero mientras los reyes de la Tierra no hicieran nada por arreglar la situación no podría visitarla. A veces, en la soledad de su cuarto, había soñado que él se convertía en rey de la Tierra y que creaba un gran ejército con el que sometía a todo el sistema solar y así podía ir a donde quisiera siempre que lo deseara. Pero solo era eso, un sueño.  
  
- ¡¡¡Áyax!!!.- le llamó de repente una joven pelirroja que acababa de entrar a su habitación.- Vistete de una vez por todas, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa.- le regañó la joven.  
  
- ¡¡Pues vete sin mí!!.- respondió enojado.- No me necesitas para nada, además, yo no quiero ir.  
  
- ¡¡Me importa un pimiento que no quieras ir!!.-gritó la pelirroja mientras le lanzaba a la cara algo de ropa.- La abuela ha dicho que o vamos los dos o no nos lleva a ninguno así que más te vale que para cuando vuelva estés vestido sino quieres que te dé una buena zurra.  
  
- No lo haré.- respondió lleno de ira.  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
- Qué no lo haré, no me vestiré y tu no puedes obligarme. Si tantas ganas tienes de formar parte de la corte real entra como sirvienta, yo no estoy dispuesto a ser tu pelele.  
  
- Eso lo veremos estúpido niñato.- contestó la chica con rabia mal disimulada y antes de que Áyax pudiera salir de la habitación lo agarró de un brazo y comenzó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas en el trasero.  
  
Al chico le dolió pero era demasiado orgulloso para llorar o quejarse así que no le quedó más remedio que contentarse con pensar en todo lo que le haría a su siniestra hermana cuando creciera y fuera más fuerte que ella.  
  
- ¡¡Ya basta!!.- ordenó una voz de repente.  
  
Inmediatamente la joven soltó a su hermano y bajó la mirada todo lo contrario a lo que hizo el chico quien la miró con expresión de triunfo.  
  
- ¡Se puede saber que estabais haciendo!.- exigió saber la recién llagada, una mujer que no aparentaba tener más de cincuenta años pero que en realidad había pasado ya de los sesenta.  
  
- ¡Ha sido ella abuela! Me ha pegado porque no quería ir con ella al palacio real.  
  
- ¿Es eso cierto Beryl?  
  
La aludida no respondió, sabía que dijera lo que dijera no saldría bien parada. Nunca había podido mentirle a su abuela porque esta siempre la descubría, parecía como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.  
  
- Entiendo... Y tu Áyax, ¿por qué demonios te has negado a acompañarla?.- preguntó concentrando su intensa mirada gris en él.  
  
- Bueno... es que... .- tragó saliva. "Maldición" pensó, "¿por qué siempre se quedaba sin palabras cuando su abuela le reñía"  
  
- Así que no tenías ninguna buena razón para negarte, ¿eh?.- afirmó más que preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.- ¡¡Escuchadme bien par de mocosos!!¡¡Cuantas veces tendré que decíroslo!! ¡¡Podéis engañar, mentir, odiar, pegar, torturar y matar a cualquier ser humano que queráis excepto a vosotros mismos!! Debéis toleraros y apoyaros el uno al otro de forma incondicional porque cuando yo me haya ido será la única ayuda que tengáis. ¿Entendéis?  
  
Ambos jóvenes bajaron la mirada.  
  
- Áyax, si tu hermana te pide ayuda, hazlo sin rechistar porque puede que en el futuro tu necesites de la suya. Y tu Beryl, no vuelvas a golpear nunca más a tu hermano, recuerda que si lo haces él te responderá de la misma forma en el futuro. Tienes 10 años y él ocho y puede que ahora tu seas más fuerte pero dentro de unos años la situación se invertirá, ¿qué harás entonces?. - se detuvo durante unos segundos para ver si alguno rechistaba.- Bien... entonces ¿qué haréis a partir de ahora?  
  
- Me vestiré y ayudaré a Beryl y nunca más volveré a negarle mi ayuda ni la odiaré.- respondió Áyax.  
  
- ¿Y tu Beryl?  
  
- Le pediré perdón a Áyax y nunca más volveré a pegarle ni a tratarlo mal y si alguna vez quiero pegar a alguien me aseguraré primero que ese alguien jamás pueda pagarme con la misma moneda.  
  
La anciana sonrió satisfecha. Sabía que en el fondo Beryl y Áyax se odiaban y que eso no cambiaría nunca, lo único que ella hacía era ocultar ese odio pero este hecho no parecía importarle como si en el fondo fuera lo que quería.  
  
**Palacio real de la Tierra  
**  
Una mujer joven entró a la habitación del joven príncipe Endymión y corrió las cortinas como le habían ordenado. Después, trajo una bandeja con leche y chocolate, la dejó en una mesita y despertó al príncipe avisándole que debía desayunar y vestirse para comenzar su entrenamiento con el instructor Diocles.  
  
Endymión se incorporó y tomó su vaso de leche pero en cuanto la sirvienta se hubo marchado, lo dejó en su sitio y volvió a meterse en la cama. No es que no le gustará dar clase, en realidad le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas era solo que se sentía terriblemente cansado. El día anterior estuvo celebrando su cumpleaños y se acostó tarde pese a que su madre le había advertido que no lo hiciera porque al día siguiente ( es decir, hoy ) comenzarían sus clases de esgrima. Había cumplido ocho años y debía empezar a entrenar para desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas y físicas y convertirse ( además de en un gran rey ) en un gran guerrero.  
  
Pero como a él lo de ser un gran guerrero ni le iba ni le venía ( total, cuando fuera rey tendría todo un ejército para él solo ) permaneció en la cama y dejó que el sueño volviera a invadirlo, hasta que...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ENDYMI"N!!!!!.- gritó alguien a pleno pulmón.  
  
Y lo siguiente que sintió fue como le caía encima un pesado bulto que lo despertó totalmente y casi lo dejó sin respiración.  
  
No había que ser un genio para saber quien era ese pesado bulto.  
  
- Ñññññññññ.... ¡¡¡Se puede saber qué haces!!!.- le gritó muy enojado al chico que se revolvía entre sus sabanas.- ¡¡Casi me matas!!  
  
- No exageres Endy.- respondió una risueña cara que surgió de entre las sábanas de la cama real.- Solo ha sido un golpecito de nada. Anda, levántate, que vamos a llegar tarde.- lo apremió mientras le estiraba de la manga de su pijama.  
  
- ¿Tarde? Desde cuando te gusta ir a clase.- se burló de su amigo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Qué!!! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!.- exclamó espantado mientras salía de la cama y ponía pose de ofendido.- ¡¡Odio las clases!! No puede haber mayor tortura en este mundo que el que te obliguen a estar ocho horas sentado, sin moverte y escuchando a un carcamal que no sabe ni el día en el que está. ¡Antes la muerte que someterme a esa tortura! .-terminó su discurso con una mano en el pecho y semblante solemne.  
  
- ¿A sí? Entonces por qué no te saltas ni una.  
  
- Porque si lo hago no me dan de comer.- respondió con cara de desgraciado.- Siento tener que decirte esto Endy, mi gran amigo, mi casi primo...  
  
- Somos primos...- interrumpió el príncipe con una gran gota de sudor.  
  
- No me interrumpas.- se enfadó el chico como si le hubieran hecho la peor jugarreta de su vida.  
  
- Ayyyy.- suspiró Endy.  
  
- Bien como iba diciendo siento mucho tener que decirte esto pero como tu mejor amigo me veo en la necesidad de abrirte los ojos y hacerte ver la realidad: Endy... .- le coloca las manos en los hombros y lo mira con pena.- tus padres son ... de la Luna.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿????!!!!  
  
- Sí, sí, sé que es difícil de aceptar.- intentó consolar a su primo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.- pero todas las pruebas apuntan hacía ello.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué... pruebas?.-consiguió preguntar.  
  
- Pues las pruebas... nos obligan a ir a clase, nos dejan sin comer si no obedecemos, tu madre tiene un genio de los mil demonios ( o sino pregúntaselo a mi trasero y todo porque le quemé sus rosas preferidas por accidente ), tu padre siempre está fuera en misiones extrañas y, como esas, muchas otras cosas.  
  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver para que sean de la Luna?  
  
- Pero si está muy claro, todos los que se comportan de forma malvada son de la Luna, lo dice todo el mundo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya es suficiente Hiperión!!! Mis padres ni son malvados ni son de la Luna. Además, en la Luna no vive nadie.  
  
- Eso no es lo que decía aquel anciano del puesto de caramelos.  
  
- Estaba loco.  
  
- ¿A sí? Entonces porque desapareció misteriosamente cuando tu padre se enteró de que iba diciendo que la Luna estaba habitada por gente malvada.  
  
- Hiperión....- trató de calmarse. Su primo conseguía sacarle de sus casillas con sus extrañas historias de extraterrestres.- No desapareció, se ahogó en un río.  
  
- Ah... es verdad... lo había olvidado.- comentó contrariado.- Pero da lo mismo eso no cambia la situación.  
  
- Hiperión....- lo amenazó Endymión con el puño.  
  
- Vale, vale, ya me calló.- rectificó el joven ante la amenaza palpable.- Ay que ver, no se te puede decir nada.  
  
- No, si son tonterías.- comentó el príncipe un poco más calmado.-Además, aún no me has dicho por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir a clase hoy.  
  
- Fácil, con la esgrima se liga más.- respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras Endymión bajaba la cabeza en señal de resignación.  
  
**En la clase de esgrima**  
  
Endymión supo desde un principio que las clases de esgrima, magia, artes marciales y arco no iban a ser nada fáciles si tenían como instructor a Diocles. Y no se equivocó, fueron mil veces peor.  
  
Diocles tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello de color azul. No lo conocía muy bien pero sabía que había sido ( y aún lo era ) amigo de su madre desde antes que él naciera. Esto, que podía ser considerado como una ventaja por sus compañeros, en realidad era un castigo porque él había oído como su madre le decía al entrenador que tratara a su hijo como a todos los demás lo cual se traducía en que lo tratara aún más duramente ( si es que eso era posible ). A Endymión le hubiera gustado que su madre fuera más cariñosa con él porque el que no lo fuera le hacía sentir que no lo quería ( lo cual no era cierto porque la reina Calice lo adoraba ).  
  
En fin, que por ese lado el joven príncipe sabía lo que le esperaba lo que ni en sueños imaginó fue que sus compañeros de entrenamiento no lo soportaran ( y él que siempre se había considerado simpático, guapo y fuerte, vamos que arrogancia le sobraba ).  
  
El grupo de alumnos estaba formado por cuatro personas: Hiperión, Endymión, Euclides y Amadeus.  
  
Hiperión era su primo. Su padre era Tiresias, el hermano de su madre, a quien habían condenado a muerte por asesinato aunque ni Endymión ni su primo tenían aún muy claro a quien había matado. La esposa de Tiresias estaba embarazada cuando este murió lo que provocó que se volviera loca de dolor e intentara suicidarse. Afortunadamente lograron detenerla a tiempo pero la joven sufrió una hemorragia interna que le provocó la muerte; fue un auténtico milagro que los médicos consiguieran que el bebe ( al que le faltaba poco para nacer ) sobreviviera. Calice se sintió culpable por lo que pasó y decidió educar al hijo de su hermano como si del suyo propio se tratase, de forma que Endymión y Hiperión habían crecido juntos y pese a lo diferente de su personalidad ( Endymión era una persona muy sensata y tranquila y Hiperión estaba medio loco ) se habían hecho buenos amigos. Por ese lado no había nada que temer.  
  
Luego estaba Euclides. Era hijo del mejor amigo de su padre ( un capitán de tropas ) por lo que a pesar de que este no estaba muy bien situado económicamente se le había permitido que su hijo fuera entrenado por el mejor. Tenía el cabello y los ojos de color verde con destellos azulados y llevaba el pelo corto y de punta.  
  
Este chico ( que era un año mayor que Endy ) no es que hubiera tratado al príncipe particularmente mal o con desprecio era simplemente que no lo había tratado. De las dos o tres veces que Hiperión y él se habían acercado para hablarle este no se había dignado en contestar, se había limitado a mirarles con frialdad y desconfianza y a seguir con el entrenamiento como si fuera lo único que le importaba.  
  
Y por último estaba Amadeus, el verdadero culpable de que Endymión se sintiera no querido por sus compañeros. Este joven ( dos años mayor que el príncipe ) era hijo de un poderoso noble que tenía una gran influencia entre la nobleza gracias a la cual había conseguido que su hijo mayor fuera entrenado en palacio junto con los dos príncipes. Tenía los ojos de color rojo y un largo cabello verde claro con mechones rojos que llevaba recogido en una coleta baja. Era muy alto y rápido y especialmente violento y arrogante ( ¡¡¡Sí!!! Aún más arrogante que Endy aunque pueda parecer mentira ).  
  
Por lo visto no había asimilado muy bien que su mejor amigo no hubiera sido aceptado en el grupo porque un insignificante e ignorante hijo de soldado le hubiera quitado el puesto. Así que lo primero que hizo cuando Diocles ( después de presentarse y tenerles durante más de dos horas dándole estocadas al aire para ensayar los movimientos básicos de la esgrima ) les dio un breve descanso de apenas cinco minutillos fue ir a buscar a Euclides. Lo había llamado de todo: insecto, ignorante, mosquito, campesino... pero aquel joven ni corto ni perezoso no le había hecho el menor caso ignorándole totalmente y haciendo que Amadeus estallase de rabia.  
  
Endy al ver tal escena se había sentido obligado a echarle una mano a su extraño compañero lo que le había valido que Amadeus la tomase con él y lo despreciara por ( según sus propias palabras ) preferir ser amigo de un vulgar campesino sin seso antes que de él, un respetable y venerado miembro de la nobleza ( habría que ver en donde había oído esto último ). El caso es que habían terminado pegándose patadas y puñetazos ante la mirada de impasibilidad de Euclides y los gritos de ánimo de Hiperión.  
  
Al final, Diocles los había separado y los había castigado a pasar dos horas extras entrenando artes marciales para que aprendieran a pelearse como hombres y no como bebes ( y todo lo había dicho sin que la expresión de su rostro variara, ¿acaso sería pariente de Euclides? ).  
  
El resultado había sido que en su primer día de entrenamiento Endymión ya se había ganado un enemigo de por vida ( y por ser su mejor amigo, también Hiperión ).  
  
Después de la clase de entrenamiento, totalmente abatido y destrozado física y síquicamente Hiperión y él se habían dirigido al bosque a hacer trastadas a ver si así se despejaban un poco.  
  
- ¡¡Auch!!.-se quejaba Hiperión mientras andaba cojeando tras su primo.- ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! ¡El entrenador es muy malo! ¡Es un ser despiadado, frío y sin corazón! ¡Y sus clases son un infierno! Creo que ya no asistiré a ninguna más.  
  
- ¿ Y qué pasa con lo que decías esta mañana? Creo recordar que era algo sobre que la esgrima ayuda a ligar.- se burló Endymión que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su primo.  
  
- Sí, sí, tu ríete de mi inocencia, yo no tengo la culpa que ese tipo que se hace llamar a sí mismo ser humano haya convertido algo tan elegante y mágico como la esgrima en una auténtica tortura.- poniéndose derecho y elevando los brazos al aire.- ¡¡¡Lo odio!!! ¡Me ha amargado la vida! ¡Ojalá que lo manden a la Luna y que no vuelva nunca más!  
  
- ¡Hiperión!  
  
- Sí, sí, ya sé que en la Luna no vive nadie. Mejor, así no podrá destrozarle la vida a nadie más.  
  
-No creo que sea bueno desearle mal alguno a nadie.- comentó el príncipe de la Tierra mientras se sentaba en una piedra con algo de dificultad.- No está bien.  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- preguntó su amigo escandalizado.- Lo dices en serio después de que te haya obligado a pasar dos horas extras con ese engreído de Amadeus.  
  
- Ha sido culpa nuestra por pelearnos.  
  
Hiperión enarcó una ceja.  
  
- En claseeeeeee, no me has dejado terminar. La próxima vez que lo vea acabaré con él.- amenazó tronando los puños.  
  
- ¡Así se habla!.-exclamó emocionado.-¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?.- cambió de pronto de tema concentrando su atención en un punto lejano en el bosque.  
  
- Parece un hombre.-comentó tranquilamente Endymión.  
  
- Eso ya lo veo pero... ¿por qué se esconde entre los árboles?  
  
- No digas tonterías, no se está escondiendo.  
  
- Pues yo creo que sí... ummm... ¡Tengo una idea!  
  
- ¿Qué clase de idea?.-preguntó el príncipe algo atemorizado. Todas las ideas que se le ocurrían a su primo terminaban ineludiblemente en castigo.  
  
- ¡¡Sigasmole!!  
  
- ¡¡¿Para qué?!! ¡Qué nos importa a nosotros lo que venga a hacer!.- protestó.  
  
- Endy, me decepcionas.- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Eres el príncipe de la Tierra, el futuro rey de este planeta. Es tu deber el preocuparte por su bienestar y, también el mío, como primo y amigo tuyo.  
  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con el hecho de seguir a un completo desconocido?.-intentó razonar con Hiperión antes de que lo arrastrara a otra de sus locas aventuras.  
  
- ¡Pues todo!.-exclamó exaltado.- Ese hombre actúa de una manera muy extraña.- Endy enarcó una ceja.- Viste de camuflaje, no hace mas que mirar para atrás para ver si alguien lo sigue y por si fuera poco lleva un pendiente con forma de Luna... ¡es un extraterrestre!  
  
- Espera un momento.- lo interrumpió su primo.- ¿cómo que es un extraterrestre?  
  
- Por el pendiente.- respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
  
- ¿Y cómo sabes que lleva un pendiente con forma de Luna? Está muy lejos.  
  
- ......  
  
- ¡Te lo has inventado!.- lo acusó.  
  
- ¿Qué mas da? Date prisa que se nos escapa.  
  
Y antes de que Endymión tuviera tiempo de rechistar, Hiperión ya lo había agarrado del brazo y arrastrado a otra de sus fatídicas aventuras.  
  
"Hubiera preferido ir a tirar piedras al lago" pensó Endy resignado.  
  
El caso es que después de estar dos horas siguiendo al hombre y haciendo auténticas acrobacias para que no los descubrieran, Hiperión comenzó a cansarse. Entre el entrenamiento de la mañana y la travesía de la tarde comenzaba a sentir que sus músculos se atrofiaban ( y eso que solo tenía ocho años). Además, aquel hombre parecía estas más perdido que otra cosa porque lo único que había hecho durante esas dos horas había sido andar en círculos y darle golpecitos cada dos por tres a los árboles que se iba encontrando en su camino.  
  
Hiperión y Endymión estaban a punto de marcharse cuando ocurrió algo que los detuvo.  
  
Cuando aquel desconocido dio tres golpecitos sobre la corteza de un roble muy antiguo el árbol comenzó a emitir una luz dorada y en donde antes no había nada apareció un espejo con marco de oro.  
  
De la impresión los chicos se quedaron paralizados y, justo cuando el hombre iba a coger el espejo, se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se giró y unos ojos que no eran humanos los miraron con enojo y crueldad. El ser sonrió y al hacerlo sus manos se convirtieron en unas repugnantes y peligrosas garras.  
  
Con gran rapidez se dirigió corriendo hacia los pequeños quienes se mantuvieron quietos ( aunque ya habían salido de su estado de parálisis ) y en el último momento Hiperión cogió unas cuantas piedras y se las lanzó al monstruo mientras Endymión se abalanzaba sobre él y lo derribaba para luego salir corriendo detrás de su primo.  
  
Aquel ser se incorporó y al buscar a los mocosos con la mirada se percató de algo que lo hizo palidecer. Una de las piedras que había lanzado uno de los chicos había chocado con el espejo que yacía ahora en el suelo roto en mil pedazos.  
  
Totalmente enfurecido se juró a sí mismo que no descansaría hasta acabar con esos dos entrometidos, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ejecutar su venganza, una luz violeta lo cubrió y lo destruyó.  
  
**Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de alli  
**  
- ¿Qué... qué ha sido eso?.- inquirió Hiperión mientras recuperaba el aliento.- Era... era... un monstruo, ¿no?  
  
- Sí... .-respondió Endymión.- ¿Has visto el espejo?¿De dónde habrá salido?  
  
- No lo sé, pero... .- miró a su mejor amigo con una mueca de complicidad.- ha sido emocionante.  
  
- Es cierto.- rió Endymión.- y aún estamos vivos.  
  
- Para que luego digas que mis suposiciones siempre son locuras.- comentó Hiperión mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hacía el ofendido.  
  
- No me hagas hablar.  
  
Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que...  
  
- ¡Espera un momento!.- dejó de reír el príncipe de la Tierra muy preocupado.- ¡No encuentro el anillo del sello real!.- exclamó mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo que no lo encuentras?!.- se asustó Hiperión.- ¡Tus padres nos mataran si no lo encuentras!  
  
- ¡Pues no! ¡No lo encuentro! Se me debió caer mientras huíamos del monstruo.  
  
Y de pronto una voz que no habían escuchado en toda su corta vida dijo: "Buscáis esto"Áyax se encontraba en la orilla del lago que había al lado de su casa. Estaba tirando guijarros al agua procurando dar a los patos que nadaban tranquilamente por el lago: así era más divertido.  
  
Se sentía impotente, humillado y todo porque por fin sabía quien era él y no podía vengarse de ellos. ¡Cómo los odiaba! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera obedecido a su abuela! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera ido al palacio! ¡Ojalá nunca lo hubiera visto! Así, ahora no se sentiría tan mal, con esas horribles palabras resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Es él" Es él"  
  
Su abuela le había dicho que no se preocupara, que llegaría el día en que podría vengarse de él, pero ese día aún estaba muy lejos y él no quería esperar más, quería vengarse ya, ¡ahora! ¿Pero cómo?  
  
La solución vino por sí sola cuando un extraño resplandor dorado oculto entre los árboles llamó su atención y se acercó para ver qué era. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, cuando vio a la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo acompañada de su mejor amigo.- ¿Buscáis esto?.- preguntó un chico rubio, de ojos marrones y que aparentaba tener su misma edad.  
  
- ¡Eso es mío!.- reclamó Endymión.- Devuélvemelo.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?.- preguntó el príncipe de la Tierra.  
  
- Porque será más divertido ver como os castigan por perderlo.  
  
- ¡Pero qué dices!.- exclamó Hiperión enojado.- ¿Acaso no sabes con quienes tratas?  
  
- Lo sé, por eso lo hago.- respondió el desconocido con chispas en los ojos.- Y quiero que cuando estéis encerrados en vuestras lujosas habitaciones recordéis mi nombre: Áyax.  
  
- Solo te lo diremos una vez más.- advirtió Hiperión.-devuélvenoslo o atente a las consecuencias.  
  
- ¿Y que vais a hacerme? ¿Pegarme?.-se burló.- estáis demasiado cansados.  
  
- Eso lo veremos.- respondió Endymión mientras se lanzaba contra Áyax.  
  
Pero cuando se acercó a él, Áyax lo esquivó, lo golpeó y lo empujó contra Hiperión provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja... Sois patéticos.- se rió con desprecio Áyax.- Nos veremos otro día.  
  
Y se dio media vuelta para volver a su casa pero justo cuando daba el primer paso vio pasar delante de sus ojos un puño que impactó en su estómago y le hizo retorcerse de dolor.  
  
- Os lo debía.- dijo el recién llegado al mismo tiempo que le quitaba a Áyax el sello y se lo devolvía a Endymión.- Pero esta será la primera y última vez que os ayude.  
  
Y se marchó.  
  
- ¿Ese... ese... era Euclides?.- consiguió articular Hiperión. - Ajá.-respondió Endymión igual de sorprendido.  
  
**En algún otro lugar del sistema solar**  
  
- ¡Es el décimo demonio que falla! Hasta cuando tendré que esperar a qué encuentres ese maldito cristal dorado.- gritaba un hombre de facciones fuertes mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la oscura habitación en la que se encontraba.  
  
- La paciencia es un don.- le contestó la persona que lo acompañaba.  
  
- ¡Llevo esperando ocho años desde que acabaste con Helios!¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas?  
  
- El que haga falta. Sin el cristal dorado no podrás derrotar a Serenity y hacerte con el control del milenario de plata.  
  
- Solo dime cuánto.- lo miró amenazante.  
  
- ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme!.- respondió el aludido irritado.- Si quieres atacar ya, hazlo, pero no cuentes conmigo.  
  
- Está bien.- se resignó el otro malhumorado.- Esperaré lo que haga falta pero mas te vale que nuestro plan no falle cuando lo encontremos o... .- clavó su fiera mirada en su aliado.- yo mismo me encargaré de acabar contigo.  
  
Y dicho esto despareció en la oscuridad.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí mi querido amigo.- sonrió diabólicamente al mismo tiempo que una sombra negra lo cubría.- tarde o temprano lo encontraré y, cuando eso ocurra, mi plan no fallará.  
  
Continuará... 


	8. El nombramiento de las outers scout

Hola Mer, pues la verdad es que si, Serena y Darien se encontraran y se enamoraran pero para eso faltan algunos capítulos y por supuesto también aparecerán el resto de scout lo que pasa es que como todavía son pequeñas pues hasta que no crezcan un poco pues no, en cuanto a Dain sobre eso te enteraras muy pronto, no del todo pero si bastante y Setsuna... digamos que en ese capitulo quería ofrecer una visión de la futura guardiana del tiempo del porque actúa como lo hace y también de su padre para explicar mas adelante su comportamiento cuando el consejo se reunió para estudiar la incorporación de la Tierra a la alianza. Respecto a Hiperion, no es que los odie sino que es un poco alocado y tiende a ver cosas en donde no las hay y si, conocerá a alguien de la Luna por supuesto pero eso ya se vera mas adelante... y ya no te digo nada mas que estropeo la sorpresa( bueno excepto una cosa, uno de tus comentarios fue bastante acertado pero no te digo cual ). La razón por la que los capítulos transcurren tan rápido es porque tratan sobre la infancia de los protagonistas, cuando todos sean grandes irá mucho más despacio.  
  
Marina pues muchas gracias y no te preocupes por Serena y Endy porque son mi pareja favorita( y por ello no quiero decir que no me guste Seiya pero de todas formas el no sale )  
  
¡Que tal Kendra? Pues si la verdad es que he escrito otros fics pero el que más me gusta es este. Que donde están pues en mi pagina, . Por el capitulo once no te preocupes que creo que para este viernes estará listo  
  
Pues no te preocupes Ceres, como parece que la historia no os resulta pesada voy a subir todos los que me quedan y para el viernes( sábado porque las actualizaciones tardan un poco en hacerse efectivas ) tendréis el capitulo once.  
  
Saludos a todos Selene  
  
****

**CAPÍTULO 7 : EL NOMBRAMIENTO DE LAS OUTERS SCOUT**

****   
  
Hotaru contempló una vez más su reflejo sobre la superficie del lago, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros y el color violeta de sus ojos contrastaba enormemente con el fino vestido de seda azul que llevaba puesto. A sus dieciséis años Hotaru se había convertido en una preciosa joven cuya mirada siempre triste y apagada le confería cierto halo de misterio que la hacía ver aún más hermosa.  
  
Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz. Hoy sería su gran día, el día en que juraría proteger con su vida al Milenario de Plata y se convertiría oficialmente en Sailor Saturno. De alguna forma esperaba que con aquel nombramiento comenzaría una nueva época de su vida en donde podría ser feliz porque consagraría todo su ser a la protección de los demás y de esa forma, tal vez, podría escapar de la maldición que suponía el ser portadora de un poder como el suyo: el poder de la destrucción.  
  
Sumida en sus propios pensamientos Hotaru no había notado la figura que, oculta entre las sombras, la observaba con total atención tal y como había hecho durante los últimos cuatro años. La sombra hecho un último vistazo a la joven y, con gran sigilo, retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció a través de una pequeña abertura dimensional que creó apretando un extraño artilugio que llevaba en la muñeca.  
  
Minutos después apareció en una amplia habitación rectangular en cuyo centro había una mesa alrededor de la cual se encontraban sentados dos hombres de edad avanzada.  
  
- ¿Alguna novedad?.- preguntó el más anciano.  
  
- He averiguado el por qué no lo han revivido aún.- respondió el recién llegado.  
  
- ¿Y bien?  
  
- Necesitan más poder del que tienen para hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Más poder? ¿Y qué hay de la chica? Su poder sería suficiente para traerlo de vuelta.  
  
- El poder de Hotar... quiero decir de la portadora... es diferente al que necesitan.  
  
- Explícate.- intervino el otro anciano.  
  
- Para poder revivir a nuestro enemigo necesitan una gran cantidad de energía positiva que solo les puede proporcionar un cristal. Ese cristal esta en manos de la reina del Milenio de Plata y les resulta inaccesible, no obstante, existe otro cristal que aunque no es tan poderoso como el otro les puede servir combinando su energía con la de la portadora. Es lo que han estado buscando durante estos ocho años.  
  
- Entiendo.- se acarició la barba uno de los ancianos.- eso quiere decir que en cuanto encuentren el cristal todo habrá acabado.  
  
- No necesariamente... .- susurró el otro hombre.- si nos adelantamos y destruimos a la chica antes de que encuentren el cristal no podrán traerlo de vuelta.  
  
- ¡No!.- exclamó el muchacho atrayendo la atención de los dos ancianos.  
  
-¿No?.- inquirió molesto por la intromisión el hombre de la barba.- Que quieres decir con eso. Nuestra misión es velar por el bienestar de nuestro mundo a cualquier precio. Ya deberías saberlo Dain.  
  
- Y lo sé.- bajó la mirada avergonzado.- es solo que preferiría hacerlo sin tener que sacrificar la vida de nadie. La chica es un instrumento, no es la culpable del destino que se le marcó desde antes de nacer y me parece injusto que la sacrifiquemos sin antes haber intentado algo más.  
  
- Dain.- habló con dulzura el hombre.- Entiendo como te sientes pero debes comprender que no siempre se puede salvar a todo el mundo.  
  
- ¡Pero se puede intentar!.-protestó el chico.  
  
- Es lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo, desde que descubriste hace cuatro años quien era la portadora.  
  
- Lo sé... por eso os pido más tiempo. Durante estos cuatro años creo que la he llegado a conocer lo suficiente como para afirmar que si le damos una oportunidad luchará con todas sus fuerzas contra su destino. Ella no lo pidió.- comentó tristemente.- Igual que yo no pedí el mío.  
  
- Dain....- lo miró con tristeza el anciano.- Solo las has observado, ¿cómo puedes pensar que la conoces tanto como para asegurar lo que acabas de decir si solo hablaste con ella una vez y durante apenas diez minutos?  
  
- Porque nos parecemos.- susurró el joven cerrando los ojos.  
  
Ante esta respuesta los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.  
  
- Dain.- habló el otro.- aunque no lo creas a nosotros tampoco nos agrada la idea de matarla pero no podemos esperar más tiempo. La chica aún no ha desarrollado todo su poder y por eso aún esta a nuestro alcance el acabar con ella. Si esperamos más tiempo perderemos una gran oportunidad.  
  
- Pero... .- intentó hablar el chico pero las palabras se le atoraron en la boca.  
  
- Sin embargo.- continuó el otro.- entendemos lo que sientes. Es muy duro sobrellevar la carga de un destino que se nos es impuesto desde pequeños... como es tu caso... por eso, vamos a darte una última oportunidad.  
  
Dain los miró esperanzado.  
  
- Encuentra ese cristal antes que nuestros enemigos y salvarás su vida. Tienes tres semanas.  
  
**Tres semanas después, en el palacio real de la Luna  
**  
- Princesa, por favor, os lo suplico, poneros el vestido.  
  
- No me gusta.- respondió una niña de cabello dorado y ojos azules que se dedicaba a saltar con alegría sobre su enorme cama blanca sin importarle aparentemente los esfuerzos de su doncella por conseguir que se vistiera.  
  
- Pero la reina ha mandado que os lo pongáis.- intentó convencerla la joven.  
  
- No ha sido mama.- dejó de brincar la pequeña.- ha sido Luna.  
  
- La consejera Luna eligió el vestido pero fue la reina quien ordenó que se os preparara para la ceremonia.  
  
- ¿A sí?.- preguntó dudosa la princesa.- ¿Mama quiere que vaya?  
  
- ¡Claro!.- exclamó esperanzada la doncella.- Para ella es muy importante que vayáis es por eso que debéis poneros el vestido.  
  
- ¡Está bien!.- gritó Serena llena de alegría mientras bajaba de la cama y corría a abrir su armario.- ¡Pero me pondré este que es mucho más bonito!.  
  
La doncella palideció cuando vio como la princesa sacaba del armario un vestido largo de tirantes, de color rosa y con conejitos.  
  
- Pe... pe... pero... pero princesa.- tartamudeó la pobre muchacha.- ese vestido no es apropiado para la ocasión.  
  
- ¡Pero es el más bonito!.-contestó la pequeña mientras se quitaba su camisón de conejitos y se ponía el vestido.- ¡Seguro que a mama le encanta!  
  
- ¡Lo que a vuestra madre le dará será un ataque de nervios si os ve aparecer vestida de esa forma!.- gritó muy enfadada una joven de ojos azules y larga cabellera negra que acababa de entrar a la habitación de la princesa.  
  
Serena palideció al ver quien era.  
  
- Giselle puedes retirarte, yo me encargo de la princesa.  
  
- Como mandéis, consejera Luna.- se inclinó la doncella mientras suspiraba aliviada y se apresuraba a salir de allí.  
  
- Esto... hola Luna.- saludó la pequeña mientras retrocedía unos pasos al ver lo enfadada que estaba su nana.  
  
- Se puede saber por qué aún no te has puesto el vestido blanco.- preguntó cruzada de brazos.  
  
- Es que no me gusta.- respondió Serena temerosa.  
  
- Nadie dijo que tuviera que gustarte.  
  
- Pero... pero... ¡tengo muchos más! ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme el blanco? ¡Es horrible!.- lloriqueó la pequeña.  
  
- Te lo he explicado un montón de veces.- suspiró Luna.- Es el vestido que debes llevar para las ceremonias. ¡Es una tradición!  
  
- ¡Pues no lo quiero!  
  
- ¡Pero te lo pondrás!  
  
- ¡No me lo pondré!  
  
- ¡Princesa! Si seguís así tendré que castigaros.  
  
- Me da igual.- respondió encabezonada.  
  
- ¿Qué os da igual?.- inquirió Luna que a estas alturas comenzaba a parecer una olla a presión de lo roja que estaba.- Acaso queréis que me enfade de verdad y le cuente a la reina lo mal que os estáis portando.  
  
- No... eso no.- gimió Serena abandonando su postura rebelde.- No quiero que mama se enfade conmigo.  
  
- ¿Te lo pondrás entonces?.- preguntó la consejera aliviada. Nunca le había gustado tener que reñir a la princesa y menos aún tener que amenazarla con avisar a su madre pero a veces era la única forma de conseguir que obedeciera.  
  
- Sí.- respondió sumisa la pequeña mientras se quitaba el vestido rosa de conejitos y se ponía el blanco.- Me lo pondré.  
  
- Muy bien princesa. Y ahora que te lo has puesto ven aquí a que te peine.- ordenó Luna.  
  
Sin rechistar, Serena cogió el cepillo y los lazos, se los dio a Luna y se sentó en su regazo. La joven sonrió y comenzó a tararear una canción mientras peinaba a la niña para que se le pasara el enfado. Justo cuando estaba terminando de peinarle la última coleta se oyó la voz de una chica que acababa de entrar a la habitación.  
  
- ¿Aún no estas lista gatita? ¡No me digas que no piensas venir a mi fiesta!.- exclamó alegremente una alta rubia de pelo corto.  
  
- ¡¡¡Haruka!!!.- exclamó la princesa muy feliz mientras se separaba de Luna y se lanzaba a los brazos de la recién llegada. - ¿Tu fiesta?.- preguntó una chica de cabello verde agua fingiendo estar enfadada.-¿Desde cuando es tu fiesta?  
  
- Esto... pues creo que desde que no lo apostamos en una carrera y te hice morder el polvo.- se burló Haruka.  
  
- ¿Qué me hiciste morder polvo? Y yo que creía que fuiste tu la que se estrelló contra aquel camión de estiércol por las prisas.- respondió la chica juguetonamente.  
  
- Esto... pues... esto... puede ser.- se sonrojó la rubia.  
  
- Y tu, pequeña princesa, ¿no piensas saludarme?  
  
- ¡¡¡Michiru!!!.- exclamó Serena muy contenta mientras soltaba a Haruka y corría a los brazos de Michiru. Sin embargo, una señal de esta la hizo detenerse a medio a camino.  
  
- ¿Princesa?  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!.- respondió la niña sonrojada.- Estoy encantada de volver a veros princesa Michiru.- saludó mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.  
  
- ¡Así me gusta, pequeña princesa!.- la felicitó Michiru con un beso.- Tenéis que cuidar vuestros modales porque sino terminareis siendo una marimacho como Haruka.  
  
- ¡Eh!.- protestó la aludida ante las carcajadas de sus dos amigas.  
  
- Cof, cof, cof.- tosió Luna para hacer notar su presencia.- Es un placer teneros de vuelta pero la princesa aún no está lista.  
  
- Falta mucho Luna.- preguntó Michiru.  
  
- Tan solo que termine de peinarla.  
  
- ¡Ah bueno! Eso no es problema, Michiru la peinará y, después, yo la llevaré al salón del trono con la reina antes de que empiece la ceremonia.- propuso Haruka ignorando la amenazante mirada de la aludida.  
  
- No sé si será una buena idea.  
  
- ¡Por favor!.- suplicó Serena con ojitos de cordero degollado.- ¡Por favor!  
  
- .............  
  
- ¡Por favor!  
  
- Está bien.- suspiró al fin Luna.- Pero no tardéis y no dejéis que os convenza para ponerse el vestido rosa. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- ¡Sí!.- afirmaron ambas compañeras.  
  
- Entonces nos vemos luego.- se despidió la consejera.  
  
Y en cuanto Luna hubo salido de la habitación Serena corrió en busca de su vestido rosa y se lo dio a Haruka para que se lo pusiera.  
  
- Gatita, no te lo puedo poner, Luna ha dicho que no.  
  
- Entonces... .- torció la boca en un puchero.- ... ¡ponme este otro!.- pidió mostrándole a Haruka un vestido blanco con pequeñas rosas rojas.  
  
- Gatita... .- le riñó la princesa de Urano.  
  
- Luna ha dicho que no podía ponerme el rosa pero no ha dicho nada de este.- argumentó la pequeña con una sonrisa.  
  
- Es una chica lista.- comentó Michiru.  
  
- ¿Eso crees?.- le guiñó un ojo la rubia.-Vamos a ver gatita, no puedo dejarte que te pongas otro vestido porque cuando una es tan pequeña como tu tiene que ponerse la ropa que le digan.  
  
- ¿Y cuando podré elegirla yo?  
  
- Pues... cuando crezcas unos cuantos centímetros más, mas o menos hasta esta altura.- le sonrió Haruka colocando una mano tres cabezas por encima de Serena.- Y ahora qué.. ¿no tienes nada que objetar?.- se dirigió a Michiru con mirada retadora.  
  
- Mmmmm... esta vez los hechos hablan por si solos.- respondió la princesa de Neptuno al mismo tiempo que cogía con suavidad la barbilla de Haruka y le giraba el rostro hacía donde ANTES había una enorme silla.  
  
Y digo antes porque ahora la silla se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Haruka y Serena estaba subida a ella, consiguiendo así alcanzar la altura establecida por la joven.  
  
- ¿ No fue así como te la jugó hace seis años, cuando hicimos de niñeras? ¡Eh , listilla!.- se burló Michiru de la cara de espanto de su mejor amiga.  
  
- ............ .- respondió Haruka.  
  
**En la sala contigua a la de ceremonias**  
  
- Luna, ¿dónde está mi hija?.- preguntó la reina a su amiga mientras ambas esperaban en una habitación contigua a la del trono la llegada de los invitados.  
  
- Veréis mi reina, cuando la estaba peinando aparecieron Michiru y Haruka y me pidieron hacerse cargo de ella. Dijeron que terminarían de arreglarla y la traerían aquí antes de que empezara la ceremonia.  
  
- ¿En serio? No me parece...  
  
- ¡¡¡Mama!!!.- saltó una niña rubia a los brazos de la reina.  
  
- Hola mi ángel, ¿estás lista? ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?  
  
- ¡¡Sí!! Tengo que sentarme a tu lado y estarme muy quieta y en silencio.- respondió la princesa colocando un dedo en los labios de su madre mientras reía sin parar.  
  
- Eso es mi niña. Por cierto Luna ¿y este vestido?  
  
- ¿Te gusta mama? ¿ A qué es muy bonito?  
  
- No es el apropiado pero ya no tenemos tiempo de cambiarte, ¿Luna?.- volvió a preguntar la reina con severidad.  
  
- Lo siento mi reina, no volverá a pasar.- se disculpó la joven mientras miraba de reojo a Haruka que estaba junto con Michiru en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
- Eso espero. Vamos mi ángel tenemos que entrar.  
  
- ¿Haruka?.- inquirió Luna muy molesta en cuanto la reina se hubo marchado.  
  
- No es el vestido rosa de conejitos.- respondió la aludida mientras se encogía de brazos y su acompañante reía por lo bajo.  
  
**En la sala del trono ( la sala de ceremonias )**  
  
La reina Serenity se encontraba sentada en una hermosa silla plateada de terciopelo blanco ( el trono de la reina). A su derecha se encontraba el trono del rey, que llevaba vacío desde hacía ya ocho años y, a su izquierda, había una silla idéntica a la suya pero más pequeña. Serenity la había encargado especialmente para su hija quien se encontraba sentada en ella en silencio y mirando todo a su alrededor con gran curiosidad.  
  
La habitación era muy amplia y tenía unos grandes ventanales que daban a los jardines lunares. En el centro de la sala se encontraba tallada en el suelo la misma estrella que en la sala de reuniones y en los laterales del trono había colocadas ocho sillas en donde se encontraban sentados los ochos regentes del resto de planetas de la alianza. Los invitados a la ceremonia estaban distribuidos a ambos lados de la sala procurando no pisar la estrella tallada.  
  
Cuando la reina consiguió acallar el tumulto general dio la señal a Luna para que abriera la puerta de la habitación. Inmediatamente, aparecieron cuatro chicas ataviadas con elegantes vestidos. Se trataba de las princesas de Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y Saturno que habían terminado su entrenamiento e iban a ser nombradas outer scouts. La primera en aproximarse fue Haruka quien se colocó sobre la punta de estrella que tenía el signo de Urano y se arrodilló ante la reina y la princesa. Les juró lealtad eterna y acto seguido la anterior scout de Urano se aproximó a ella y, muy orgullosa, le entregó su pluma de transformación. Inmediatamente, la joven invocó su poder y donde antes se encontraba una alta rubia apareció ahora la poderosa scout del viento.  
  
Michiru y Setsuna repitieron los movimientos de su compañera, y fue solo cuestión de tiempo que ellas se convirtieran también en scouts.  
  
Cuando llegó el turno de Hotaru, la joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Estaba tan contenta y emocionada que no notó la sombra que la observaba desde uno de los rincones de la habitación. Hacía unos segundos no estaba allí.  
  
Siguiendo el protocolo, la princesa de Saturno se colocó sobre el signo de su planeta, juró fidelidad a la reina y a la princesa y espero impaciente a que la antigua sailor saturno le entregara su pluma de transformación. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a tocarla, un poderoso rayo de energía salió disparado desde una de las esquinas de la sala y chocó contra la pluma destruyéndola completamente.  
  
Instantáneamente todos los presentes se pusieron en alerta, pero al desconocido le llevó solo unos instantes conseguir, con su poder, paralizarlos a todos ( incluso a la reina y a las nuevas outer scouts )  
  
Con una sonrisa se acercó hacia Hotaru ( que era la única que no estaba paralizada )  
  
- Así que tu eres la famosa Hotaru.- comentó el desconocido con algo de desprecio.- A seres como tu no se les debería permitir vivir, pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí para arreglar esa situación.  
  
- ¿Quién? ¿Quién eres tu?.- preguntó Hotaru lista para luchar si era necesario.  
  
- Eso no tiene importancia.- y acto seguido el desconocido invocó una gigantesca bola de energía.- No intentes enfrentarte a mí, tu escudo de energía no es todavía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir mi poder y si utilizas tus otras armas lo único que conseguirás será acabar con la vida de la mitad de los presentes, pero no con la mía... eso, te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
Hotaru apretó los dientes impotente. Sentía que el desconocido era muy poderoso y sabía que tenía razón, utilizar su máximo poder no acabaría con él, no si antes no se transformaba en saturno pero aquel hombre había destruido su pluma. La única opción que le quedaba era utilizar su escudo y rezar porque ocurriera un milagro, tal vez alguna de sus compañeras consiguiera salir del estado de parálisis, tal vez la reina pudiera hacer algo, tal vez...  
  
La bola de energía que se dirigió hacia ella no le dio más tiempo para divagar. Con una rapidez asombrosa invocó el escudo y fue solo cuestión de tiempo que este comenzara a resquebrajarse. En solo unos segundos, el escudo se rompió y la bola impacto en ella ante la mirada de preocupación de todos los presentes. El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella dispuesto a darle el golpe final, sin embargo, antes de que la alcanzara, apareció un chico, un chico que a Hotaru le resultó tremendamente familiar y que se interpuso en el camino de la energía recibiendo él, en lugar de la chica, el golpe.  
  
- ¡Dain!.- exclamó el desconocido sorprendido.- ¡¡Qué demonios estas haciendo!!  
  
Hotaru palideció al escuchar el nombre.  
  
- No lo hagas, no es necesario.- fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de caer inconsciente.  
  
El hombre se acercó al chico y lo cogió en brazos apartándolo de allí. Después dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia Hotaru.  
  
- ¡Maldita seas! ¡¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!!  
  
- De que hablas... yo no he hecho nada.  
  
- Pero lo harás, ese es el problema.  
  
Y tras dejar al chico en el suelo, volvió a invocar su poder para acabar de una vez por todas con la portadora. Sin embargo, no notó que el resto de las sailor scouts, la reina y los reyes habían conseguido salir de la parálisis y antes de que supiera lo que ocurría Plutón le contraatacó con su "aullido de la muerte". Después, mientras Urano ayudaba a Hotaru a levantarse, Neptuno se colocó a un lado del desconocido y lo atacó con su "mares y océanos". Pero lo que la chica no notó es que aquel hombre estaba justo delante de su víctima y de Haruka por lo que cuando el ataque se dirigió hacia él, sonrió, y se desvaneció.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Haruka!!!!.- gritó la princesa muy angustiada al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.- ¡¡¡Apártate!!!  
  
Sabiendo que no le daría tiempo a esquivar el planeta azul invocado por su compañera, Urano protegió a Hotaru con su cuerpo esperando que el impacto no la dejara muy mal herida ahora que estaba transformada en sailor scout. Pero la energía azul jamás llegó a su destino porque antes de que eso ocurriera la princesa Serena, sin que su madre pudiera hacer nada por detenerla, corrió hasta su amiga y se interpuso en la trayectoria y, cuando la bola de energía se encontraba a escasos milímetros de ella, el signo de la luna brillo en su frente con una luz deslumbradora que neutralizó por completo la amenaza. Después, la princesa se desplomó.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Serena!!!!  
  
Continuará... 


	9. Erusion

****

**CAPÍTULO 8: ERUSION**

****   
  
**En la habitación de la reina**  
  
- Mi reina, ¿la princesa se ha dormido ya?.- preguntó Luna.  
  
- Sí, estaba muy cansada después de haber manifestado semejante poder.- respondió Serenity con el semblante pálido.- Lo sentiste Luna, era el poder de una sailor scout pero eso no puede ser posible... Serena no había mostrado antes de ahora ninguna habilidad mágica.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
- Además, los puestos de las outers fueron ocupados hace ya ocho años y las niñas que serán entrenadas como inner fueron escogidas la semana pasada.  
  
- Cierto, y es una verdadera casualidad que al igual que ocurrió con las outers, las elegidas hayan sido precisamente las princesas de Mercurio, Marte, Venus y Júpiter. Nunca se había dado un caso como este.  
  
- Luna... estoy muy preocupada.- reconoció la reina mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama.- no entiendo que fue lo que pasó en la sala del trono, la pluma de saturno destruida, la aparición de aquel hombre... te das cuenta de que con un solo gesto de su mano nos dejó paralizados a todos.  
  
- Solo durante unos minutos, mi reina.  
  
- Sí, pero fueron los suficientes como para darle el tiempo necesario para atacar a Hotaru... sino hubiera sido por ese joven Dan, Din... ¿Cómo fue que lo llamó?  
  
- Dain, y ahora mismo esta siendo atendido por los médicos de palacio, en cuanto esté recuperado será sometido a un interrogatorio.- Luna tomó aire.- Mi reina, sé que estáis preocupada pero no tenéis por qué, al final todo acabó bien, la pluma de saturno puede ser creada otra vez, pronto sabremos quien era ese hombre y la princesa... si la princesa es una sailor scout solo tenemos que entrenarla para que aprenda a utilizar su poder.  
  
- Empiezas a hablar igual que Helios.-sonrió Serenity con nostalgia.- Pero creo que tienes razón, si aquel hombre no nos hubiera pillado desprevenidos no hubiera podido hacer nada. Lo que debemos hacer es averiguar quien era y doblar la vigilancia de palacio para que esta situación no vuelva a repetirse y, en cuanto a mi hija, será entrenada como una sailor a partir del año que viene, cuando cumpla los ocho años.  
  
- Siempre pensé que considerabais el ser una sailor scout un gran honor.- comentó Luna con una sonrisa.  
  
- Y lo sigo pensando, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa. Estoy segura de que a Helios no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia.  
  
- Majestad, no creo que sea prudente que...  
  
- Shhh... Luna, sé lo que piensas pero al contrario de lo que crees su recuerdo me alegra, me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.- respondió la reina. Su semblante había recuperado su color y ahora parecía más animado que al principio.- Lo que me hace pensar... ¿en qué sailor crees que se convertirá mi hija?  
  
- Supongo que en sailor moon, al fin y al cabo, nació en la Luna.  
  
- La Luna nunca había tenido antes de ahora una guardiana.  
  
- Siempre hay una primera vez.- sonrió Luna con calidez gesto que fue correspondido por Serenity con igual afecto.  
  
Después de todo, siempre habían sido algo más que reina y consejera, habían sido... amigas.  
  
**En la entrada a la enfermería de palacio**  
  
- Princesa Hotaru, no puedo dejaros pasar, está prohibida la entrada a cualquiera que no sea la reina.- intentaba razonar con la joven scout uno de los guardias que custodiaban la habitación en donde yacía Dain.  
  
- Solo será un momento, nada más, por favor.- suplicó Hotaru.  
  
- Está bien, pero si en diez minutos no habéis salido, entraré a buscaros.  
  
- ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!  
  
El guardia abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Hotaru dejándola a solas con el joven que permanecía en una de las camas del lugar con los ojos cerrados. Él era el único enfermo que se encontraba ingresado.  
  
- Sé que estas despierto, así que no finjas conmigo.- habló la princesa mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama.  
  
- Parece que a ti no puedo engañarte, Hotaru.- comentó el chico mientras se incorporaba y la miraba a los ojos.  
  
- Recuerdas mi nombre... .- susurró la princesa sonrojada.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
- ¿Por qué... por qué me salvaste?.- se atrevió por fin a preguntar.- Pensé que después de lo que paso en el lago no querrías volver a verme.  
  
- En el lago no pasó nada.- bajó la mirada.  
  
- Claro que sí, viste lo que era y huiste de mí.  
  
- No huí de ti... .- volvió a clavar su mirada en la de Hotaru.- ... huí de mi destino... al igual que haces tú.  
  
- No, no te entiendo.- respondió la joven palideciendo.  
  
- Claro que sí, Hotaru. Sabes quien eres, sabes cual es tu destino, y durante toda tu vida has luchado contra él intentando adaptarte, intentado crear uno nuevo pero, desde el fondo de tu corazón, siempre has sabido que eso no es posible, al igual que lo sé yo.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, profundizando cada uno de ellos en el alma del otro y así fue como Hotaru supo que no podría ocultarle nada a aquel joven de ojos negros, de la misma forma que él lo supo hacía ya cuatro largos años.  
  
- Si conoces mi destino, por qué me salvaste.- se entristeció la joven bajando la mirada.  
  
- Porque no eres culpable de él y porque sé que aún tienes la esperanza de que no se cumpla.  
  
- Tu mismo lo has dicho, no se puede luchar en contra del destino de uno mismo. Lo mejor hubiera sido que dejaras que aquel hombre me matara.  
  
- No digas eso.  
  
- Es la verdad y estoy segura de que si intentó acabar con mi vida es porque él también lo conocía.  
  
- Él no creía en ti.  
  
- ¿Y tu si?  
  
- Desde siempre.  
  
Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Hotaru.  
  
- Porque te he visto luchar contra él y pesé a lo que dije antes estoy seguro de que alguien con esperanza puede cambiar su destino. Y tu la tienes, sigues conservando la esperanza que yo perdí hace ya mucho tiempo, el día en que acepté mi destino y ya no hubo marcha atrás. Lo que trato de decirte es que no debes rendirte nunca, que no debes dejar de luchar jamás y así, cuando llegué el momento, tendrás la suficientemente fuerza como para decir no.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo esperanza?  
  
- Alguien sin esperanza no va todos los días a un lago solitario esperando volver a ver a alguien con quien solo habló apenas diez minutos.- respondió el joven con dulzura.  
  
- ¿Cómo... cómo sabes eso?.- se sobresaltó Hotaru.  
  
Dain bajó la mirada.  
  
- ¿Estabas allí?.-comprendió al fin.- Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿por qué te limitabas a mirarme solamente?  
  
- ......  
  
- No me respondes... hubiera sido mejor que no viniera.- comentó tristemente la joven mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
  
- Hotaru... .- la llamó el chico.- Por favor, no olvides lo que te he dicho.  
  
- Adiós Dain.- fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de marcharse y dejarle solo.  
  
Dain la contempló marcharse en silencio. Sabía que le había hecho daño al no ser sincero con ella pero aún así confiaba en que haría caso de su petición. Era lo único que importaba ahora que sabía que el enemigo jamás conseguiría el cristal dorado.  
  
Recuerdos  
  
Los rayos del sol que penetraban por la ventana de la habitación lo despertaron. Con un poco de pereza abrió los ojos y contempló el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Sonrió, la Tierra era sin duda un hermoso planeta y sería una verdadera pena que toda la vida que existía en ella desapareciera.  
  
Este pensamiento lo entristeció. Ya llevaba casi tres semanas intentando dar con la entrada al reino de Erusión en donde, según sus investigaciones, se encontraba el cristal dorado, pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano. Por lo visto aquel reino permanecía oculto en algún lugar de la Tierra protegido por la magia y la única forma de entrar era dando con la puerta que unía ambos reinos o que conociera a algún amable habitante de Erusión que le hiciera el favor de enseñarle su hogar ( lo cual era poco probable dado que pretendía robarles su cristal para destruirlo ).  
  
En su búsqueda había dado con algunos de los demonios que también buscaban el cristal. En un principio los había destruido pero a la vista de que le resultaba casi imposible encontrar la entrada por si solo decidió que en vez de matarlos los seguiría. Fracaso rotundo. Los demonios llevaban más tiempo buscando que él y estaban aún más perdidos.  
  
En realidad, el que el enemigo no fuera capaz de encontrar Erusión sería una buena noticia sino fuera porque los ancianos pensaban matar a Hotaru sino no encontraba el cristal en menos de tres semanas.  
  
Con el ánimo por el suelo, se vistió y bajó al mostrador de la posada a tomar algo antes de iniciar su búsqueda. Ya había rastreado las partes norte, sur y este del bosque real en donde había más actividad de demonios ( razón por la que dedujo que la entrada debía estar en ese bosque y no en otro, al fin y al cabo, el que los sirvientes fueran unos incompetentes no quería decir que el amo lo fuera también ) y solo le quedaba por investigar la zona oeste, la que estaba más próxima al palacio real y por la que, por tanto, debía ir con más cuidado.  
  
En esta ocasión la búsqueda también hubiera terminado en desastre sino hubiera sido porque, justo cuando se disponía a volver a la posada, la sombra de un hombre llamó su atención. En un principio pensó que se trataba de algún juerguista que volvía a casa a hurtadillas para que su familia no se enterara de sus aficiones nocturnas ( no era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguno ), sin embargo, algo en la forma de andar de aquel hombre y en el aura que desprendía ( demasiado poderosa para tratarse de un habitante de la Tierra ) lo puso en alerta.  
  
Era bastante preocupante el hecho de que durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí solo se hubiera topado con demonios por lo que sí aquel extraño resultaba formar parte del enemigo quería decir que habían encontrado la entrada y que enviaban a alguien más competente que un demonio para hacerse con el cristal. No importaba, aunque hubieran encontrado la forma de llegar a Erusión él se encargaría de que no lograran su objetivo.  
  
Después de seguir a la sombra durante un buen rato procurando que no lo descubrieran, esta se detuvo en un pequeño claro del bosque en donde había un gran lago alumbrado por la luz de la luna. De entre sus ropajes sacó una especie de espejo con marco de oro que soltó sobre el lago. Instantáneamente, el espejo flotó sobre la superficie del agua y comenzó a emitir una luz dorada que poco a poco fue creando una especie de apertura dimensional que aquel hombre atravesó sin pérdida de tiempo. Al ver aquello, Dain salió de su escondite y atravesó la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara.  
  
La visión con la que se encontró al llegar a aquel extraño mundo lo dejó sin palabras. Decir que era extraordinariamente bello sería decir poco. El lugar era una copia exacta del bosque de la Tierra pero a la vez poseía cierta magia que lo hacía increíblemente diferente. Las ramas de los árboles parecían mecerse al ritmo de la dulce melodía que cubría el lugar, el aire estaba impregnado de pequeñas luces de colores que caían del cielo como si de lluvia se tratase, la luna no se veía por ningún lado pero aún así el lago brillaba como si mil lunas lo estuvieran bañando con sus rayos permitiendo, de esta forma, contemplar su fondo repleto de peces desconocidos para Dain. Además, allí por donde mirases encontrabas a algún animal, ya fuera halcón, ardilla, o caballo que corría libre y feliz por el lugar, ajeno a todo, sin preocupaciones.  
  
Cuando por fin se recobró de la impresión, la persona a la que había venido siguiendo había desaparecido. Maldiciéndose a sí mimo por su descuido, echó un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de descubrir alguna pista de hacía donde se había dirigido. El dulce murmullo de una voz llamó su atención y, sin saber porqué, lo siguió.  
  
Caminó durante horas hasta que llegó un momento en que perdió la noción del tiempo. El día sustituyó a la noche, la noche sustituyó al día y de esta forma fue pasando el tiempo sin que Dain se detuviera, sin que sintiera cansancio o hambre. Era como si se hubiera impregnado de la magia de aquel lugar, entrando a formar parte de Erusión. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Aquel lugar era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño en donde todo el mundo era feliz y de donde Dain no deseaba salir jamás. Pero nada es eterno.  
  
Finalmente, llegó a su destino. Delante de él se levantaba un palacio de oro, rodeado por todas partes de centenares, miles, millones de rosas rojas. Guiado por el mismo impulso que lo había traído hasta allí subió las escalinatas del castillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta decorada en plata con unicornios y hadas. La tocó con la mano y esta se abrió. Al atravesar el umbral se encontró con dos jóvenes de largos cabellos plateados recogidos en dos moños, ataviadas con túnicas blancas. Las dos chicas eran idénticas.  
  
- ¿Quiénes sois?.- preguntó el joven en un susurro.  
  
- Somos las ménades, las sacerdotisas de este lugar.- respondió una de ellas.  
  
- ¿Vosotras me habéis conducido hasta aquí?.  
  
- Sigue tu camino extranjero, Erios te está esperando.- fue su respuesta.  
  
Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, las ménades habían desaparecido, por lo que no lo quedó más remedio que continuar su camino. Al llegar a una especie de altar se encontró con un niño que parecía estar rezando. El chico se dio media vuelta y Dain pudo estudiarlo con más detenimiento. Tenía una especie de rubí en la frente, el cabello de color blanco e iba vestido con un pantalón y una especie de chaqueta larga de este mismo tono. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Dain fue su mirada, estaba llena de dulzura e inocencia, aquel chico reflejaba en su ser toda la magia de Erusión.  
  
- Bienvenido Dain, soy Erios sacerdote y guardián de Erusión.- se dirigió el niño a Dain.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- preguntó con curiosidad. Por alguna extraña razón era incapaz de desconfiar de aquel chico.  
  
- Has entrado en Erusión y yo conozco a todo el que entra en este reino sagrado.  
  
- Entonces, sabrás qué es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.  
  
- El hombre al que buscas hace días que se marchó.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! .- se asustó Dain.- ¡Entonces se ha hecho con el cristal dorado!  
  
- No.- fue la simple respuesta de Erios.  
  
- ¿No?.- se extrañó.  
  
- Sé que viniste a detenerlo y a destruir el cristal. Pues bien, aquí lo tienes - se apartó del altar dejando que Dain pudiera ver un cristal dorado en forma de rombo.- es tuyo... si puedes cogerlo.  
  
Dain no entendió las palabras de Erios pero estaba tan ansioso de dar por finalizada su misión para asegurarse de que no fuera necesario acabar con la vida de Hotaru que no se paró a meditar lo que iba a hacer. Se acercó al cristal y, cuando se disponía a cogerlo, una potente fuerza lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación. Pensando que el cristal estaba protegido por algún campo de energía, concentró todo su poder para lanzarlo y destruir por completo el cristal. Pero aún así, no consiguió nada. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó las palabras del guardián: "es tuyo... si puedes cogerlo"  
  
- ¡¡¡Qué demonios pasa!!! ¿Por qué no puedo tocarlo?  
  
- Porque solo las personas con el corazón libre de mal y con hermosos sueños pueden tocarlo, para las demás, es imposible.  
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy malvado?.- preguntó débilmente.  
  
- No, no lo eres, pero tampoco tienes sueños.  
  
Dain bajó la cabeza. Era cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de soñar.  
  
- Si sabías que no podría tocarlo porque permitiste que lo intentara.  
  
- Porque necesitaba que comprendieras el significado de mis palabras por ti mismo. Tu no puedes apoderarte de él, pero el hombre que vino buscándolo tampoco pudo y... jamás podrá.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que el cristal nunca caerá en malas manos?  
  
- Este cristal se alimenta de los sueños de la gente de este planeta. La única forma en la que los siervos de las tinieblas podrían utilizarlo sería convirtiendo esos sueños en pesadillas, pero eso nunca sucederá porque yo jamás lo permitiré. Es la razón de mi instancia aquí.- Erios se detuvo durante unos segundos para mirar a Dain con extrema dulzura.- Ahora vete tranquilo y protege a la chica, llevas aquí tres días.  
  
Y antes de que Dain pudiera replicar una luz dorada lo cubrió, cegándolo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en el bosque de la Tierra, frente al lago. El espejo dorado ya no estaba allí.  
  
Completamente seguro, gracias a Erios, de que el enemigo jamás conseguiría el cristal dorado se marchó de allí rumbo a la Luna. Habían pasado las tres semanas y no había podido avisar a los ancianos de su descubrimiento. Tenía que impedir a toda costa que hicieran daño a Hotaru.  
  
Fin de los recuerdos  
  
Erios le había dicho que no tenía sueños y él sabía que tenía razón, había dejado de tenerlos el día en que acepto su destino pero, ahora, también sabía que todavía podía recuperarlos y que Hotaru formaría parte de ellos.  
  
Con una sonrisa, se incorporó de la cama y desapareció. A la mañana siguiente cuando la guardia real fue en su busca para interrogarlo no encontraron ni rastro de él.  
  
Continuará... 


	10. Arthur

****

**CAPÍTULO 9 : ARTHUR**

****   
  
**La Luna**  
  
Una joven rubia, con el cabello largo y recogido en dos moños se encontraba en su habitación revolviendo el armario. Sobre la cama había todo tipo de vestidos de fiesta: estampados, lisos, de falda estrecha, de falda acampanada, de tirantes, de manga...  
  
Tras muchas vueltas seleccionó dos de ellos. Un vestido blanco largo y entallado, con una raja sobre la pierna derecha, descubierto en la espalda, sin escote y que se abrochaba detrás del cuello y un vestido en tono malva, ajustado de cintura para arriba, con la falda de vuelo, dos pequeñas flores en la cintura, tirantes a los hombros, todo el escote decorado con las mismas flores que llevaba en la cintura y un hermoso lazo de raso blanco en la espalda ( para que os hagáis una idea es el vestido que lleva cuando en el primer tomo del manga se transforma en princesa para ir a una fiesta en la embajada, en el anime aparece un capítulo con este episodio del manga ).  
  
Cuando Minako y Rei entraron a buscarla aún no se había decidido por ninguno de los dos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Serena!!!.- gritó Rei exasperada.- ¿Aún no te has vestido? No pensarás que vamos a esperarte todo el día.  
  
- Bueno, es mi fiesta de cumpleaños.- respondió la rubia con un guiño.- hasta que no llegué no empezará. Además, no sé que ponerme, me gustan los dos.- se quejó mientras les mostraba a sus amigas las dos prendas.  
  
- Ponte el blanco.- sugirió Mina.- Te queda muy bien.  
  
- ¡¡¡Verdad que sí!!! .- se entusiasmó la princesa.  
  
- Como salgas con ese vestido Luna mandará tu real trasero de vuelta a las estrellas.- advirtió Rei con una mueca.  
  
- ¡Vaya! No había pensado en eso... pues entonces está decidido, ¡me pondré el malva!.- exclamó la joven mientras tiraba el vestido blanco y corría al espejo a contemplarse con el malva.- Voy a vestirme, esperadme fuera, ¿vale?  
  
Minako y Rei intercambiaron una mirada.  
  
- Serena... .-habló Mina en tono meloso.- ¿Es cierto el rumor que corre por palacio?  
  
- ¿Qué rumor?.- preguntó Serena soltando el vestido y girándose hacia su amiga.  
  
- Dicen que el capitán Arthur y tu estáis prometidos.  
  
- ¡Ah eso!.- le restó importancia al asunto.- No es cierto, lo que ocurre es que como ya tengo dieciséis años y, además, la semana que viene nos nombran sailor scouts, mama piensa que ya va siendo hora de que busque a alguien con quien casarme y Luna y ella se han dedicado a buscarme candidatos. Arthur es uno de ellos, el primero para ser exactos.  
  
- ¡¿Quieres decir que van a escoger por ti?!.- se escandalizó Rei que amaba por encima de todo su independencia y jamás había consentido que nadie decidiera por ella.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Mi madre jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que yo no quisiera y en caso de que lo intentara me fugaría de casa y me marcharía a un lugar en donde nadie me encontraría jamás.- respondió adoptando pose melodramática.  
  
- Entonces.- insistió la princesa de Marte.  
  
- Pues se supone que tengo que hablar con ellos e intentar conocerlos a ver que tal, que me gusta alguno ¡¡wala!! que no, pues siguen buscando.  
  
- ¡Ah, vaya! Pues a mí me habían dicho que el capitán Arthur iba a venir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y eso es muy raro porque nunca va a ninguna.- comentó Minako como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
- Mama lo ha invitado para que nos conozcamos. Creo que está encantada con él, se ha pasado toda la semana hablándome de sus hazañas, de lo buena persona que es, lo buen rey que cree que sería y de lo segura que está de que seremos muy felices juntos.  
  
Las chicas se miraron a los ojos.  
  
- ¡¡Típico!!.- exclamaron a la vez para luego estallar en carcajadas.  
  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?.- inquirió Rei.  
  
- Hablaré con él para contentar a mama y luego lo despacharé amablemente, igual que pienso hacer con los otros hasta que Luna y mama se cansen y dejen la elección al destino.  
  
- Tardarán bastante tiempo.- comentó Rei con ironía.- A veces parece que nuestros padres estuvieran deseando deshacerse de nosotras. Nada más la semana pasada mi padre intentó emparejarme con un tal Eduard, un tipo al parecer muy rico e influyente en Marte. Le dejé bien claro a mi padre que no quería saber nada de él y va y lo envía a tu fiesta como su sustituto. Como se acerque a mí lo achicharro vivo.  
  
- ¡¡Qué mala eres, Rei!!.- exclamó Mina.- Con un no me interesas es suficiente, además, que tiene de malo conocer chicos, ¡creo que es genial!. Es más, estoy pensando que si a Serena no le interesa Arthur podría presentármelo esta tarde. ¡¡Está buenísimo!!  
  
- ¡¡Minako!!  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé... .- sonrió la princesa de Venus mientras se colocaba una mano tras la cabeza.- Pero aún así...  
  
- No te preocupes, te lo presentaré.- accedió Serena.- ¡Ahora dejadme, que tengo que vestirme!.- rió mientras echaba a sus amigas de la habitación.  
  
Minako y Rei no dijeron nada y se marcharon en busca de Lita y Amy que las esperaban en la sala de fiestas.La sala en donde se celebraría la fiesta era muy amplia. Una gran escalinata de mármol blanco llevaba desde las habitaciones reales hasta ella y, como casi todas las habitaciones de palacio, tenía grandes ventanales que daban al jardín ( que por lo que se habrá podido deducir rodeaba al palacio entero ), el suelo era de mármol negro y las paredes, también del mismo material pero en blanco, tenían talladas figuras en oro y plata de unicornios, estrellas y los signos representativos de cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar ( a excepción de la Tierra ). Además, la instancia había sido decorada con guirnaldas y flores, convenientemente alumbrada y ambientada para la ocasión y multitud de camareros se movían entre los invitados ofreciéndoles bebida y comida.  
  
Serena se asomó a lo alto de la escalinata sin que nadie la viera para ver como había quedado todo y para ver quien había venido. En un rincón observó a Rei, Lita y Amy conversando animadamente, Mina estaba bailando con un joven pelirrojo y, a lo lejos, vio a Haruka y a Michiru bailando juntas ( lo cual les había dado por hacer muy a menudo últimamente, a Serena casi le parecía que eran pareja pero eso no podía ser, Haruka le habría contado, solo eran buenas amigas), también divisó a su madre a un lado de la escalinata hablando con un joven alto y rubio, Arthur sin duda. Al resto de los invitados o no los conocía o solo eran conocidos.  
  
Setsuna no estaba, casi nunca salía de la puerta del tiempo y el espacio y Hotaru no había venido, desde lo ocurrido durante su nombramiento se había entregado por completo a su misión de sailor y rara vez se la veía en público.  
  
Serena contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos para tranquilizarse y se dirigió hacia el centro de la escalinata en donde dos guardias la esperaban. Al notar su presencia, los dos hombres se inclinaron levemente y después golpearon el suelo con los estandartes que llevaban atrayendo la atención de la multitud que guardó silencio al instante.  
  
"Su majestad, la princesa Serenity de la Luna" anunciaron con voz ronca.  
  
La princesa bajó lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre. La saludo como era debido y juntas marcharon hacia uno de los extremos de la habitación en donde habían colocado dos elegantes sillas de terciopelo.  
  
Durante casi dos horas Serena estuvo recibiendo regalos y felicitaciones de cada uno de los presentes. Cierto que este tipo de celebraciones repletas de protocolo la aburrían enormemente pero las soportaba por la gran cantidad de regalos que recibía ( bueno... y también porque sino luego Luna la castigaba). Además, después podía ir libremente y por tanto divertirse con sus amigas.  
  
Una vez que la parte oficial concluyó la chica fue corriendo a buscar a las demás.  
  
- ¡Ey chicas!.-llamó su atención.  
  
- Serena.- saludaron Lita y Amy.  
  
- ¿Dónde están Rei y Mina?  
  
- Mina está bailando con su décima conquista de la noche y Rei está tratando de dar esquinazo a un tal Eduard.  
  
- Oh, vaya... ¡Visteis todo lo que me regalaron!.- exclamó emocionada.- ¿A qué es fantástico?  
  
- Bueno, yo aún estoy tratando de deducir qué era aquella caja de terciopelo gigante con cara de reptil.-rió Amy.  
  
- Esto... creo que era una papelera... no es que la vaya a utilizar... pero... .- balbuceó la rubia.  
  
- Te comprendo muy bien.- la apoyó Lita.- Para mi cumpleaños unos amigos de mis padres me regalaron un set completo de equitación que terminó quedándose mi madre. No sé ya ni las veces que habré dicho que no me gusta cabalgar.  
  
- Al menos lo intentan.- la consoló Amy.  
  
"Serena" interrumpió una voz de repente al trío.  
  
- Sí madre.- respondió la aludida.  
  
- Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.  
  
Y antes de que Serena pudiera replicar la reina la arrastró hasta uno de los balcones de la sala en donde esperaba Arthur y, todo, ante las disimuladas burlas ( amistosas) de Amy y Lita que habían sido puestas al tanto de la situación por Rei y Mina.  
  
- Serena, te presentó a Arthur, es el capitán de la unidad de defensa de la Luna, una de las mejores que hemos tenido.- contó la reina muy orgullosa del chico.- Arthur, mi hija la princesa Serena.  
  
- Capitán Arthur.- saludó Serena.  
  
- Princesa.- respondió el joven al saludo.- Es un honor conocerla, la reina me ha hablado mucho de vos.  
  
- Bueno, ahora que os conocéis.- se entrometió Serenity.- mi ángel, ¿Por qué no le muestras los alrededores? Arthur no conoce a nadie y yo tengo que hablar con Atlante.  
  
- Claro madre.  
  
- Entonces os dejo. Que os divirtáis.  
  
Y la reina se marchó dejándolos completamente solos pues ya se había encargado ella de antemano de informar a todos sus invitados de que no debían importunar a su hija cuando estuviera en compañía de Arthur, de ahí el rumor que corría por palacio.  
  
Mientras tanto Serena se dedicó a contemplar el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aunque había meditado durante un día entero lo que le diría a aquel hombre cuando su madre se lo presentara ahora se veía incapaz de decir una sola palabra. No quería estar allí, no quería conocerlo y no sabía como decirle que la dejara en paz sin ofenderlo. Para su sorpresa, fue él quien dio el primer paso.  
  
- Supongo que esta situación os incomoda. A mí me ocurre lo mismo pero no encontré una manera apropiada de negarme.  
  
La princesa clavó sus ojos azules en él y lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras. Parecía sincero.  
  
- Vaya... .- atinó a decir la joven.- No pensé que vos... bueno... que os sintierais igual que yo.  
  
- No me malinterpretéis princesa, no es que no deseara conoceros, como soldado siempre me habéis intrigado, sois la primera sailor que ha tenido la Luna y, además, muy poderosa, se rumorea que incluso más que el resto de scout juntas. Y como hombre, no creo que a nadie le pase desapercibida vuestra belleza.- Serena se sonrojó.- Es solo que no es así como quería hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Cómo?.  
  
- Pues como un oportunista que aprovecha su situación en el reino para intentar escalar unos peldaños más y conseguir la mano de la princesa.- rió el chico con sinceridad.  
  
- Yo... esto... nadie piensa así.- logró articular Serena bajando la mirada.  
  
- Vos sí.- se puso serio.- Y eso es suficiente para mí.  
  
- Pues entonces... ¡qué es lo que buscáis!. ¡Acabáis de decirme que os intereso pero no queréis que piense que sois un oportunista cuando eso es lo que vuestra presencia aquí atestigua!.- reclamó muy enfadada. Nada estaba saliendo como había planeado pero lo que más la enfurecía era la forma en la que aquel hombre la estaba culpando de todo, ¡ella era la víctima no la culpable!  
  
- No os molestéis conmigo, princesa.-susurró el capitán tomándola de la mano.- Lo que quiero decir es que no deseo casarme con vos solo conoceros como persona.  
  
- No os creo.- se apartó de él aún más enfadada que al principio.  
  
- Os propongo un trato.  
  
- ¿Un trato?.- el enfado dio paso a la curiosidad.  
  
- Olvidémonos de todo este asunto. Supongo que teníais pensado decirle a vuestra madre que habíais hablado conmigo y que no os había gustado. Pues bien, decídselo, al fin y al cabo es cierto.  
  
- ¿Ese es vuestro trato? Que haga lo que pensaba hacer de todas formas.- inquirió incrédula.  
  
- No exactamente.- sonrió el chico.- Lo que os pido es que después de hablar con la reina nos veamos otro día para conocernos sin presiones de ningún tipo.  
  
- Claro, y después nos enamoramos y nos casamos, ¿no?.- comentó con sarcasmo y evidente fastidio.  
  
- Creo que eso se lo dejaré al destino.  
  
- ¿Al destino?  
  
- Sí, al destino.- se giró y se apoyó en el balcón mientras contemplaba las estrellas.- Siempre me ha gustado pensar que cuando un ser humano nace lo hace acompañado de su alma gemela y que es el destino el encargado de unirlos. Si se fuerzan las cosas, algo puede salir mal.  
  
- Acaso no es lo que estáis haciendo ahora.  
  
- No.- la miró a los ojos.- Lo que hago es darle una ayudita.  
  
Silencio.  
  
- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Arthur.  
  
- Está bien.- le sonrió por vez primera.- Nos veremos mañana al atardecer en la fuente del jardín.  
  
- De acuerdo.-contestó el joven con una sonrisa para después guiñar un ojo.- ¿Sabeis? Estaba firmemente convencido de que no aceptaríais.  
  
- ¿Qué?.- se extraño Serena.- ¿Entonces por qué lo preguntasteis?  
  
- Ya os lo dije, a veces el destino necesita que le echen una mano.- y volvió a centrar su mirada en las estrellas del firmamento.A pesar de ser las seis de la mañana, en la base de defensa de la Luna, un edificio bastante austero y sin apenas decoración situado a 500 Km del palacio real, la mayoría del personal hacía ya un buen rato que se había levantado, todos, a excepción de Alex que aún estaba durmiendo en su habitación, un cubículo idéntico al resto de los del edificio y cuyo único mobiliario consistía en un armario, una cama y una mesita sobre la que descansaban varias barajas de cartas.  
  
Alex era pelirrojo, tenía el cabello corto y rizado y la cara llena de pecas. Era una persona práctica por encima de todo pero tenía un gran problema, era un dormilón y solo existía una manera de despertarlo. Y Arthur la conocía.  
  
Cuando el agua fría le cayó encima, Alex se levantó de un brinco dispuesto a darle una buena lección al sujeto que se había atrevido a despertarlo. Al ver que se trataba de su capitán se limito a lanzar un bufido y a coger una toalla para secarse.  
  
- No tienes otra forma más agradable de despertarme.- gruñó el pelirrojo por lo bajo.  
  
- Como sueles decir, amigo mío, lo mejor es siempre lo más práctico.- se burló Arthur.  
  
- Muy gracioso. Por cierto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? A estas horas ya deberías estar en la sala de mando supervisando el entrenamiento de la unidad.  
  
- Necesito un favor.  
  
- ¿Un favor? Vaya, suena raro viniendo de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
- Necesito que me sustituyas toda la tarde.  
  
- ¿Y eso?.-preguntó mientras terminaba de calzarse las botas.  
  
- Tengo una cita con la princesa.- respondió el capitán como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
  
- A sí que lo conseguiste, ¡eh campeón!.- le felicitó el chico.- ¿Y cómo lo lograste? Tenía entendido que todo fue cosa de la reina y que la princesa no tenía ningún interés en casarse aún.  
  
- Y no lo tiene, tuve que arriesgarme y seguirle el juego. En realidad, oficialmente estoy descartado como candidato.  
  
- Entonces, ¿cómo piensas casarte con ella?  
  
- La convencí para quedar otro día y así poder conocernos mejor sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Hubo un momento en que pensé que no aceptaría pero debí decir algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión porque me dijo que sí.  
  
- Bueno, desde luego es un buen partido, casándote con ella te convertirías directamente en dirigente de todas las unidades de defensa del sistema solar que es lo que querías.- comentó Alex mientras terminaba de colocarse los complementos de su atuendo.  
  
- ¡Alex!.- se molestó el joven.- No lo hago por eso, además aunque me casará con ella nunca aceptaría ese puesto sin antes habérmelo ganado justamente.  
  
- Pues haya tu, yo solo te recordaba lo más práctico.- respondió al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró y miró a su amigo.- Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?  
  
- Porque la amo.- respondió.  
  
- No la conoces.  
  
- A una persona la define su forma de luchar, su forma de enfrentarse a las adversidades y a los retos que la vida le plantea, he asistido a sus entrenamientos durante los últimos tres años y te aseguro que la conozco lo suficiente como para pensar que me he enamorado de ella.- explicó mirando a su amigo muy seriamente.  
  
- Arthur, a la gente se la conoce con el roce diario y aunque lo que dices fuera cierto, ella no ha luchado, solo se ha entrenado y eso no es lo mismo... ahora, si quieres seguir con esto haya tu, solo estás perdiendo el tiempo sino piensas tomar el puesto de dirigente.  
  
- Bueno... voy a hablar con ella, ¿no?.- sonrió con complicidad.- Dentro de poco lo sabré. Si resulta que no es lo que esperaba no volveré a verla y asunto cerrado, al fin y al cabo, no estamos comprometidos.  
  
Alex se limitó a encogerse de hombros y ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.  
  
**Al atardecer, en la fuente del jardín  
**  
Arthur estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que había alrededor de la fuente esperando a que llegará la princesa. La verdad era que había llegado bastante pronto pese a que había oído muchas veces decir a sus compañeros que no se debía mostrar demasiada impaciencia en la primera cita pero es que así era como él se sentía. Nunca había salido con ninguna chica pues desde pequeño había centrado su vida en el trabajo y no tenía demasiado claro como debía actuar.  
  
- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando?.- lo interrumpió una voz.  
  
- Princesa.- se sobresaltó.- nos os había oído llegar.  
  
- Ya lo veo.- rió.- ¿Sabéis? He estado pensando que si vamos a ser amigos sería mejor que nos tuteáramos, es lo que hacemos mis amigas y yo. ¿De acuerdo Arthur?  
  
- Me parece una buena idea, Serenity.  
  
- Serena.- lo corrigió ella amablemente.- Todos mis amigos me llaman Serena.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Y bien, Arthur, dime que es lo que haces en tu vida.- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento al lado del chico.  
  
- ¿No lo sabes?.- le siguió el juego.  
  
- No es lo mismo oírlo de boca del implicado que de boca de los demás.  
  
- En ese caso, digamos que tengo 20 años, entré en la unidad de defensa lunar a los 12 años y me esforcé mucho por hacerlo lo mejor posible y ¡wala! ahora soy capitán. En cuanto a mi familia mi madre murió al nacer yo y mi padre enfermo y murió.  
  
- Oh, vaya no debí preguntar.-se entristeció la princesa.  
  
- No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan.- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.- Ahora es tu turno.  
  
- ¡Cierto!.- exclamó muy contenta.- Veamos que te puedo contar de mí... ¡ah, ya sé! Te hablaré de mi vida oculta.  
  
- ¿No sabía que tuvieras una vida oculta?.- rió Arthur.  
  
- ¡Oh, claro que sí! Es todo lo que hago a escondidas para que Luna no me castigue.- confesó en un murmullo.- ¿Te has fijado alguna vez en la estatua de mi madre que hay en la entrada de palacio?  
  
- No recuerdo que hubiera ninguna estatua cuando fui a tu fiesta ayer.- torció el rostro contrariado.  
  
- Claro, es porque se rompió a causa de un hechizo que me salió mal.  
  
- ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso entrenas en la entrada de palacio?.- rió divertido.  
  
- Nop.... lo que ocurrió es que me apetecía conocer la ciudad y me fugué de palacio durante una noche y cuando volví estuve a punto de tropezarme con Luna que se dirigía a mi habitación y para que no me pillara intenté invocar una tormenta que la obligara a salir de palacio a buscar a mama que estaba afuera hablando con no sé quien.- se acurrucó un poco avergonzada.- pero en vez de invocar una tormenta invoque una bola de fuego que carbonizó la estatua.  
  
- Deberías tener cuidado con tus hechizos si no puedes controlarlos.- la regañó con dulzura.- podrías hacer daño a alguien.  
  
- Lo sé.- suspiró.- por eso no he vuelto a hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Fugarte a la ciudad?.  
  
- ¡No! Eso lo hago muy a menudo.  
  
- Je, je, je.  
  
- ¿No me crees?.- se mosqueó la princesa.  
  
- No, no es eso, te creo muy capaz de hacerlo, es solo que no consigo imaginármelo.  
  
- Pues... ¡acompáñame!.-exclamó entusiasmada.  
  
- ¿Qué?.- se sorprendió el chico y, porque no decirlo, también se medio asustó. Lo suyo nunca habían sido las fiestas.  
  
- Está decidido, nos vamos de fiesta.- se incorporó muy decidida.- Tu espérame aquí.  
  
Y en menos que canta un gallo Arthur se quedó completamente solo en el jardín sin saber que hacer, aunque tan poco tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo porque antes de que pasaran cinco minutos Serena volvió con una bolsa plateada escondida detrás del vestido.  
  
- ¿Para qué es esa bolsa?  
  
- Ya lo verás.- le guiño un ojo.- Tu solo sígueme.  
  
Guiado por la princesa, Arthur llegó a una parte del jardín en donde había plantados una gran cantidad de abetos recortados en multitud de formas diferentes y dispuestos de manera que formaran un laberinto bastante complicado. Sin embargo, Serena parecía conocerlo a la perfección porque se metió dentro y guió al capitán hasta una zona en la que el camino de abetos terminaba abruptamente y en su lugar se levantaba un gran muro de piedra. La princesa cerró los ojos y recitó un conjuro que hizo que parte de la roca se deslizara como si de una puerta se tratase.  
  
- No sabía que tuvieras esa habilidad.- la alabó el capitán.  
  
- Entre otras muchas.- presumió la chica.- Toma esto.- dijo sacando de la bolsa un pantalón y una camisa bastante viejos.  
  
- ¿Para qué?  
  
- No podemos ir con esta ropa, nos descubrirían.- explicó mientras se giraba y le señalaba que se cambiará.  
  
Cuando lo hubo hecho, se giró él y espero a que la chica se cambiará ella también. Serena cambió su vestido de princesa por una falda azul que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes en blanco. Además se soltó el cabello y se lo recogió con una diadema de flores.  
  
- ¡Tachan!.- exclamó muy contenta.- ¿Qué tal?  
  
- Estás... diferente.- logró articular.  
  
- Esa es la idea.- se burló de él.  
  
Y volvió a tomar la mano de Arthur ( tras haber dejado su otra ropa en la bolsa que escondió en un abeto cercano ) para conducirlo a la ciudad. Arthur pensaba que la joven lo llevaría a algún bar o a alguna discoteca pero cual no sería su sorpresa al terminar en un parque de magia. Nunca había estado en ninguno y para ser sinceros se lo pasó genial. Guiado por la chica prácticamente recorrieron todo el lugar en apenas una hora y media. Bromearon, rieron, tomaron terrón de ángel ( combinado de fresa y cereza ) y otras muchas cosas.  
  
Cuando comenzó a anochecer Serena consideró oportuno regresar al laberinto de abetos en donde volvieron a ponerse su ropa formal y de allí volvieron a la fuente.  
  
- ¿Y bien? Qué te ha parecido.- preguntó la princesa antes de que Arthur se marchara.  
  
- La verdad es que me has sorprendido.- se sinceró.- y nadie había logrado hacerlo antes de ahora. Eres diferente a cómo pensaba.- se acercó a ella.  
  
- ¿Para peor?.- bromeó.  
  
- No. Para mejor. Serena... .- inquirió.- ¿por qué aceptaste que nos viéramos hoy?  
  
- Porque yo también creo en el destino.- respondió la princesa mientras se alejaba de él.- ¿Nos vemos otro día?  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
- Entonces.- le sonrió.- hasta mañana.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Parque de magia : Su finalidad es idéntica a la de los parques de atracciones de la Tierra pero en vez de estar basado en la mecánica lo está en la magia, así, una de las diversiones más típica de este tipo de parques es la que hace uso de la magia para crear enormes dragones en los que los visitantes pueden dar una vuelta. 


	11. El anillo primera parte

****

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL ANILLO**

  
  
  
**En la habitación de la princesa Serena**  
  
- ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!!.- daba vueltas por la habitación Minako.- ¡¡Mañana es el gran día!!¡¡Seremos nombradas sailor scouts!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Mina!!!¡Deja de dar vueltas como un carrusel y ven a ayudarnos!.- gritó Rei enfadada mientras colocaba con la ayuda de Lita un enorme colchón en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Estás segura de que no tendrás problemas por nuestra causa, Serena?.- preguntó Amy.- Podemos dormir en nuestras habitaciones como siempre.  
  
- No te preocupes, se lo dije a mama y me dijo que podíamos dormir todas juntas sin ningún problema, incluso Luna está de acuerdo.- respondió la princesa sentándose en uno de los colchones que habían colocado entre las cinco.- Además, mañana es un día muy importante para todas nosotras y no creo que haya mejor forma de pasarlo que estando todas juntas.  
  
- ¿Y qué hay de tu novio Arthur?.- inquirió maliciosamente Mina.- No lo pasarías mejor con él.  
  
- ¡¡Minako!!.- se le subieron los colores a la rubia.- Él y yo solo somos buenos amigos, nada más.  
  
- ¿Y por eso has pasado de nosotras durante toda la semana para escaparte con él a quien sabe donde?.- se entrometió Rei.  
  
- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!!.- se enfadó la aludida.- Además, tu no eres la más indicada para decirlo, un amigo de Arthur me ha dicho que últimamente andas mucho con Eduard.  
  
- ¿Y se puede saber quien es el imbécil que te ha dicho esa estupidez?.- reclamó con la vena hinchada.  
  
- Es un secreto.- se cruzó de brazos Serena.  
  
- ¿Con qué un secreto? ¿Eh?.- sonrió con malicia.- ¡Yo te daré secreto!  
  
Y le lanzó a Serena una almohada con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la rubia cayera de espaldas en una posición bastante cómica. Molesta, la princesa agarró dos almohadas y se las lanzó a Rei quien las esquivó de un solo salto pero, tuvo tan mala fortuna, que cayó encima de Lita terminando de romperle una pulsera que estaba tratando de arreglar. Como era de esperarse, la princesa de Júpiter se enojó y, haciendo uso de su súper fuerza, cogió el colchón en el que segundos antes estaba sentada y se lo lanzó a Rei ( obviamente falló, su intención era asustarla no matarla ). Desafortunadamente, en ese colchón también estaba sentada Minako ( de la que Lita se olvidó ) y cuando Lita lo cogió la tiró al suelo.  
  
El resultado fue que en menos de un minuto, las cinco ( Amy había intentado separar a sus amigas y había terminado metida ella también en el embrollo ) se enzarzaron en una pelea en donde se permitía desde estirones de pelo hasta pellizcos malintencionados.  
  
El jaleo que armaron atrajo la atención de los guardias de palacio que al ver quienes estaban peleando no supieron que hacer ( una sailor scout, aunque sin vara de transformación, seguía siendo una sailor scout ) así que optaron por ir a buscar a Luna. Hay terminó de armarse. La cara de la consejera cuando entró en la habitación bien podría haber espantado al mismísimo rey Eos.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALTO!!!!!!!!!!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas ( que no eran pocas ).  
  
E inmediatamente el revoltijo de brazos, piernas y cabezas en que se habían convertido las princesas de los planetas interiores se quedó paralizado.  
  
- Lu... na.- articuló Serena temblando mientras se desenmarañaba.- No te había visto entrar.  
  
- ......  
  
- Esto... ¿has tenido un buen día?  
  
- .....  
  
-¿Te gusta la pulsera?.- le ofreció.- Está un poco rota pero a Lita no le importará arreglártela, ¿verdad Lita?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto!.- se apresuró a responder.  
  
- ......  
  
- Luna... .- se escondió detrás de sus amigas que no estaban en mejores condiciones que ella misma.  
  
- Cuando os peléis no hagáis tanto ruido, no dejáis dormir a la gente.- se limitó a decir para luego marcharse dando un portazo a la puerta.  
  
Después de cinco minutos en pleno silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- preguntó Serena mientras se separaba un poco de Rei a la que había abrazado buscando protección.  
  
- Cuando entró pensaba que nos iba a matar con la mirada aquí mismo.- murmuró Minako.  
  
- ¿A lo mejor no era Luna?.- sugirió Lita.  
  
- Sí, si que era ella, os lo puedo asegurar.- comentó Serena.-Conozco muy bien esa mirada.  
  
- Lo mejor será que hagamos lo que nos ha dicho, no vaya a ser que la próxima vez no tengamos tanta suerte.- propuso Amy.  
  
- Aja.- asintieron todas.  
  
Silencio.  
  
- ¡Sigamos a lo nuestro!.- exclamaron a la vez.  
  
Y comenzó una guerra de almohadas en toda regla. ( Aunque todo sea dicho, en esta ocasión procurando gritar un poco más bajo ).  
  
- Je, je, je... ¡eh, chicas!.- llamó su atención Mina después de recibir un almohadazo por parte de Serena.- ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial!  
  
- ¿El qué?.- preguntó Lita.  
  
- ¡Juguemos a las prendas!  
  
- ¿Y cómo se juega a eso?.  
  
- Es muy fácil, primero juramos solemnemente que todo cuanto sea dicho o hecho esta noche permanecerá en el más absoluto secreto y, después, una por una tenemos que ir respondiendo a una pregunta de las demás, respondiendo siempre con la verdad. En el caso de que no queramos responder, tendremos que someternos a una prueba a la que no podremos negarnos. Si lo hacemos tenemos que dar una prenda de las que llevamos puestas y cuando termine el juego habrá que ir a la cocina sin intentar esconderse con lo que nos haya quedado puesto. ¿Entendido?  
  
- Más o menos.- respondió Serena algo confusa.  
  
- ¡Pero si está muy claro!.- exclamó Mina.  
  
- ¡Pues yo no lo veo tan claro!.-insistió la princesa.  
  
- Déjalo Mina, ya deberías saber que Serena nunca entiende nada.- comentó Rei.  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!!.- se enfadó la aludida.  
  
- Lo que has oído.  
  
Y comenzaron a pelearse, algo muy habitual en ellas. Las demás se limitaron a ignorarlas y a empezar a jugar. Se sentaron en círculo y Minako les paso un papel para que cada una de ellas escribiera cuatro pruebas, una por cada una de las demás. Cuando Rei y Serena dejaron de discutir, se unieron al círculo y repitieron la maniobra.  
  
- ¿Quién empieza?.- preguntó Rei.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos por la proximidad de nuestros planetas natales al sol?.- sugirió Lita.  
  
- Es una buena idea.  
  
- En ese caso empiezo yo.- dijo Amy.- Escojo... verdad.  
  
- ¡Esperad!.- interrumpió Mina.- No hemos hecho el juramento.  
  
- No hace falta, ninguna de nosotras dirá nada, ¿verdad?  
  
- Claro que no.- asintieron las demás.  
  
- En ese caso... ¡reunión!.- gritó la princesa de Venus.  
  
Tras unos minutos de meditación....  
  
- Esta es la pregunta.- comenzó Mina como portavoz.- Alguna vez has besado o te han besado.  
  
- O.O  
  
- Amy...  
  
- Bueno. yo . la verdad es que . sí.  
  
- ¡¡¿SI?!!.- se asombraron todas.- ¡¡¿QUIÉN?!!  
  
- Esa no era la pregunta.- se limitó a decir la aludida bajando la mirada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Amy!!!.- protestaron las demás.  
  
- ....  
  
- Bueno, eso nos enseñará a ser más suspicaces la próxima vez.- suspiró Serena.- ¡¡Es tu turno Mina!! ¿Prueba o verdad?  
  
- Verdad, por supuesto, no hay ni una sola pregunta que podáis hacerme a la que no esté dispuesta a responder.- presumió.  
  
El resto de las chicas se echaron una mirada de complicidad y Lita se aproximó para realizar la tan temida pregunta de la verdad.  
  
- ¿Mina?.- inquirió con expresión diabólica.- ¿A ti te han besado alguna vez?  
  
- Qué... .- atinó a decir la pobre algo sorprendida.  
  
- ¡Qué si te han besado!.- repitió Serena.  
  
- Quieres no gritar, lo ha oído perfectamente.-gruñó Rei pero la princesa la ignoró.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - Esto... .- bajando la mirada.- ... no.  
  
- ¡¡Os lo dije!!.-saltó de repente Serena.- Me debéis cada una unos pendientes nuevos.  
  
- ¡Serena! Esté no es el momento.- la riñó la princesa de Marte.  
  
- Lo siento.- se apenó la chica.  
  
- No lo sientas Serena... .- lloró Mina desconsoladoramente.- ... es verdad, yo la princesa de Venus, la diosa del amor y la belleza debería haber encontrado ya a alguien digno de besarme... hasta Amy lo ha hecho... pero no me rendiré.- se irguió desafiante.- juró que antes de que termine este año habré encontrado al hombre de mis sueños. ¡¡Lo juró!!  
  
- Sí, Mina, lo que digas.- la consoló Lita.- Serena, es tu turno. ¿Verdad o prueba?  
  
- Seguro que me preguntáis sobre Arthur.- murmuró por lo bajo.- pues nada, me quedo con la prueba.  
  
- Muy bien.- sonrió Rei.- coge un papel.  
  
Serena escogió uno de los cuatro papeles que Rei le ofreció y lo abrió para leerlo. Al hacerlo su cara palideció.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!! ¡¡No podéis pedirme que haga esto!! Es... es muy tarde... y eso está muy lejos y... ¡¡¡no quiero hacerlo!!!.- suplicó.  
  
- Ya sabes, si te niegas a hacerlo tendrás que quitarte el camisón e ir en ropa interior a la cocina.- respondió Rei sin compasión.  
  
- Pero... pero... .- sus amigas no aflojaron.- ¡¡Está bien!!.- accedió.- Pero si me pillan no volveré a hablaros nunca más.  
  
- Bien, entonces ya sabes, tienes que traernos el pañuelo azul que Arthur lleva siempre puesto en el cuello y para asegurarnos que no nos engañas, yo te acompañaré.- expuso Rei triunfalmente.  
  
- De esta te acuerdas, Rei.- amenazó Serena.  
  
Y tomando de la mano a su compañera, se teletransportaron a la base de defensa lunar, justo delante de la puerta 245, la que según Serena correspondía a la habitación de Arthur.  
  
- ¿Estás segura que es esta?.- susurró Rei, tras echar un vistazo al pasillo para asegurarse que no había nadie.  
  
- Sí.-respondió en idéntico tono de voz.- Arthur me lo contó en una de nuestras escapadas.  
  
Y con cautela, Serena abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Guiándose de la luz que penetraba por la ventana, Rei y ella se dirigieron hacia el bulto que se escondía entre las sábanas de la cama. La princesa se agachó y acercó su mano hasta el cuello del chico y, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el pañuelo, el chico se dio media vuelta y la cogió de la mano, rebelando que no era Arthur.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!.- gritó la chica asustada.  
  
Inmediatamente, Rei le tapó la boca e intentó separarla de aquel hombre, pero este le había agarrado la mano con tanta fuerza que no hubo forma.  
  
- Laila... .- comenzó a hablar en sueños.- eres tan hermosa, tan divina... bésame.- y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos a Serena en el brazo ante la mirada de desesperación de la implicada que intentaba soltarse sin despertarlo con muy poco éxito.  
  
- Rei.. .-imploró en voz baja.  
  
- Suéltate.  
  
- No puedo, lo despertaré.  
  
- Dios, ¿es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo? Cógeme la mano y después estira con todas tus fuerzas, en cuanto te sueltes nos telestransportas de vuelta a palacio. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- Sí.  
  
Y siguiendo el plan trazado, Serena tomó la mano de Rei, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al chico para que la soltara y, justo cuando este se incorporaba de la cama alarmado, las chicas desaparecieron. Lo único que el soldado pudo ver fue la figura de dos chicas pero como se desvanecieron casi al instante, pensó que era un sueño y siguió durmiendo tan tranquilo.  
  
Segundos después, Rey y Serena reaparecieron en el palacio.  
  
- ¿Y bien? .-preguntó Mina.- ¿Tienes el pañuelo?  
  
- No.- respondió la joven muy nerviosa.  
  
- ¿No?.- inquirieron las demás.  
  
- No, no lo tiene.- intervino Rei.- pero damos la prueba por superada. Casi nos atrapan.- defendió a su mejor amiga.- Aunque claro, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubieras equivocado de habitación.- terminó acusándola.  
  
Serena no respondió y el asunto se dio por zanjado.  
  
- Chicas, creo que mejor dejamos el juego para otro día.- intervino Amy.- Es muy tarde y mañana tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano para prepararnos.  
  
Todas las chicas afirmaron en acuerdo, apagaron las luces y se acurrucaron en los colchones quedándose dormidas casi al instante.  
  
**Al día siguiente, en la sala del trono  
**  
En esta ocasión, la ceremonia de nombramiento transcurrió sin problema alguno, acudiendo a la misma gente de todos los rincones del sistema solar y, hasta Setsuna y Hotaru, olvidaron sus obligaciones durante un día. Una por una, las chicas se fueron colocando sobre los signos representativos de sus planetas, juraron lealtad a la reina y a la princesa y recibieron sus plumas de transformación, convirtiéndose por vez primera en sailor scouts.  
  
Cuando le llegó el turno a Serena ( y ello sin restarle importancia a las demás ) la sala enmudeció. En este día, nacería una nueva sailor scout, sailor moon y todo el mundo era consciente de ello. Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas por la emoción, la reina Serenity se acercó a su hija y, después de que esta le jurara lealtad eterna, ( se omitió la parte en la que se juraba lealtad a la princesa por razones bastantes obvias ) le entregó su pluma de transformación, la cual había sido creada especialmente para ella. Serena levantó el brazo, gritó su frase de transformación y tras pasar el espectáculo de las luces, apareció la poderosa Sailor Moon.  
  
Todo el mundo, incluyendo sus amigas, la aplaudieron emocionados, ahora Serena no sería solo su princesa y futura reina sino también una de sus guardianas, una sailor scout.  
  
Después de la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta en donde todo el mundo se lo pasó bastante bien incluidas las conmemoradas que no pararon de reír, bromear e ir de un sitio para otro recibiendo la felicitación de todo el mundo. La reina abrazó a su hija en repetidas ocasiones sin dejar de decirle ni un solo instante lo orgullosa que estaba de ella, incluso Luna lloró de felicidad por su princesa a la que quería como si fuese su propia hija ( aunque siempre la estuviera castigando por su bien ).  
  
El capitán Arthur no llegó hasta el anochecer por unos asuntos que tenía que atender y que le habían impedido acudir a la ceremonia. Sin perder tiempo, localizó a la princesa y, tras saludarla, ambos se dirigieron a la fuente del jardín en donde había tenido lugar su primera cita.  
  
- Siento haberme perdido tu nombramiento.- se disculpó verdaderamente apenado.- Me hubiera encantado estar allí.  
  
- No te preocupes.- le sonrió la chica.- lo entiendo perfectamente.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Pero mírate.- cambió de tema mientras la tomaba de las manos.- te ves estupenda... y poderosa... no me gustaría tenerte como enemiga.  
  
- No seas tonto.- lo golpeó con dulzura en el hombro.- Tu y yo somos amigos, jamás nos enfrentaremos el uno al otro.  
  
- Me refería a otro tipo de peleas.- le susurró al oído.  
  
- ¡Arthur!.- rió tomándolo por una broma pero paró cuando se dio cuenta de la manera tan fija en la que el chico la miraba.  
  
- Serena... quería darte un regalo en este día tan especial.- habló mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una cajita azul.- Toma, espero que te guste.  
  
Serena alargó la mano y cogió lo que el capitán le ofrecía. Abrió la caja y se encontró con un anillo de oro que tenía en el centro una hermosa esmeralda y en un lateral algo grabado: Serenity, mi Serena  
  
- No sé, no sé que decir.- respondió la princesa demasiado emocionada como para pensar con lucidez.  
  
- Entonces... no digas nada.  
  
Y con mucha dulzura, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó en los labios durante apenas unos segundos.  
  
- Arthur...  
  
- Sé que te dije que solo quería conocerte como persona pero no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti.... .- volvió a tomarla de las manos.- Te amo Serenity, te amo muchísimo.  
  
Y volvió a besarla, esta vez durante más tiempo.  
  
- Si no me correspondes lo entenderé, pero necesitaba decírtelo, ya no podía soportar por más tiempo esta espera.- sus ojos la miraban con auténtica adoración.  
  
- Arthur... .- volvió a repetir la chica. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, su cabeza le daba vueltas impidiéndole razonar y en aquellos momentos solo había una cosa que deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas. Tomando por sorpresa al capitán, colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello y lo besó con fuerza. Arthur se limitó a dejarse llevar por el momento.  
  
- Tengo que irme.- se separó de ella.- Solo vine para confesarte mi amor.  
  
- ¿Cuándo vuelves?  
  
- Dentro de una semana.- le acarició la mejilla.- Cuando vuelva le diremos a todo el mundo lo que sentimos y nos prometeremos. Hasta pronto, mi princesa.  
  
Y tras robarle un beso más, se marchó dejando a la chica totalmente confundida.  
  
**A la mañana siguiente**  
  
Eran ya casi las doce de la mañana y Serena permanecía en su cama despierta sin querer levantarse. Pensando que estaba cansada por todo el ajetreo de la fiesta ni Luna ni la reina la molestaron, no obstante, las chicas que la conocían demasiado bien intuyeron que algo raro pasaba y encargaron a Rei que fuera a averiguar el qué.  
  
- ¿Serena? ¿Se puede?  
  
- ¿Rei? Pasa.- la invitó la chica sentándose en la cama.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
- ¿Quiero saber qué te pasa?.-fue directa al grano.- Y no me digas que estas cansada porque no me lo trago.  
  
- No, no estoy cansada.- respondió la princesa bajando la mirada. En este momento necesitaba ante todo una amiga.- Estoy confundida.  
  
- ¿Confundida?.- se extrañó la princesa de Marte mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga.- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Ayer por la noche Arthur vino a verme.  
  
- ¿Arthur? Pensaba que no podía venir a la fiesta.  
  
- Y no podía. Se escapó durante cinco minutos de sus obligaciones para venir a hablar conmigo.  
  
Rei no dijo nada y esperó a que Serena continuara.  
  
- Él me dio este anillo.- se lo mostró a Rei.- Y me dijo que me amaba.... ¿No pareces sorprendida?.- comentó al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba como ella esperaba.  
  
- Todas sabíamos que Arthur estaba enamorado de ti, tratamos de decírtelo pero no quisiste escucharnos. La cuestión aquí es si tu también lo amas.  
  
- No lo sé.- contestó con tristeza.- Le tengo mucho cariño y cuando me besó me sentí en las nubes, por eso le correspondí.  
  
- ¿Le besaste?.- inquirió incrédula.  
  
- Sí... y ahora él piensa que le correspondo al cien por cien y quiere que le digamos a todo el mundo cuando regrese que nos amamos. Para él, ya estamos comprometidos.  
  
- ¡Pero por qué dejaste que se fuera pensando eso sino estás segura de tus sentimientos!.- le recriminó Rei.  
  
- ¡¡Porque en aquel momento no razonaba!!.- se defendió.- Además, yo no he dicho que no lo ame lo que digo es que no estoy segura del todo.  
  
- ¡¡Dios, Serena!! Pues entonces...  
  
- ¡¡¡Tengo la solución!!!.- se asomó por la puerta Minako, seguida de Amy y Lita.  
  
- ¡¡Pero no habíamos quedado en que esperaríais afuera!!.- las acusó Rei.  
  
- La impaciencia.- contestó Mina.- Mira Serena, si lo que quieres es asegurarte de que haces lo correcto comprometiéndote con ese hombre solo tienes que dejármelo a mí. Conozco una técnica para estos casos que no falla nunca.  
  
- ¿En serio?.- preguntó Serena esperanzada.  
  
- Por supuesto. Mira, tu solo tienes que darme el anillo y ya está.  
  
Y antes de que alguien pudiera replicar le arrebató el anillo a Serena y comenzó a recitar un hechizo. El anillo comenzó a brillar con una luz anaranjada e instantes después desapareció de las manos de la princesa de Venus.  
  
- ¡¡Minako!! Dónde está mi anillo.- se levantó la princesa de la cama enfadada.  
  
- Tranquila, ahora mismo lo sabremos.  
  
Recitó un nuevo conjuro que hizo aparecer sobre sus cabezas la imagen de un planeta.  
  
- Dios mío, es la Tierra.- se asustaron todas.  
  
- Minako, dime que no has enviado mi anillo de compromiso a la Tierra.- la amenazó Serena. Si antes estaba enfadada ahora estaba hecha una furia.  
  
- Bueno, esto, no sé que habrá pasado, se supone que el anillo debía ir al lugar en donde encontrarías la respuesta a tu problema. ¡¡¡No sé que ha salido mal!!!.- se disculpó mientras retrocedía unos pasos.  
  
- ¡¡Minako!!.- protestó la princesa desesperada.- ¿Ahora que hago?, no puedo decirle a Arthur lo que ha pasado y, si se da cuenta de que he perdido su anillo, a lo mejor ya no se quiere casar conmigo.  
  
- Pues ea, ahí tienes tu respuesta.- exclamó la princesa de Venus muy contenta.- Si estás tan preocupada porque Arthur no se case contigo es porque realmente lo amas.  
  
- ¡¡Es cierto!!.- se entusiasmó la princesa.- Entonces, estoy enamorada de Arthur... oh dios, estoy enamorada.  
  
- Ya te hemos oído.- comentó Rei mientras Amy y Lita sonreían felices.  
  
- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Eso no resuelve el problema del anillo! ¡Minako, tráelo de vuelta ahora mismo!.- le ordenó a su amiga mientras la zarandeaba de un lado a otro.  
  
- ¡Qué no se puede!.- logró soltarse la acusada.  
  
- Me parece que te has quedado sin anillo.- comentó Lita.  
  
- ¡De eso ni hablar! Ahora que sé que verdaderamente amo a Arthur no pienso perderlo. ¡Iré a la Tierra a recuperarlo!.- exclamó decidida.  
  
- ¡¡¡Qué!!!.-se alarmaron las demás.  
  
- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Serena! .- intentó advertidla Amy.- Ir a la Tierra está prohibido y si algún terrícola te descubre te matarán. - Eso no sucederá porque no me descubrirán y, aunque lo hicieran, soy una sailor scout, ninguno de ellos podría derrotarme jamás.  
  
- Serena, recapacita.- se preocupó Rei al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.- No puedes ir a la Tierra, ¿qué le dirás a los demás? ¿qué le dirás a tu madre?  
  
- Nada, mama me había dado permiso para quedarme en tu casa durante unos días. Pues bien, me iré ahora mismo, tu volverás a Marte y las demás le diréis a mi madre que Rei y yo nos hemos ido ya.  
  
- ¡¡Serena!! ¡No vamos a ayudarte a cometer esta locura! Eso que te quede claro.- le gritó Rei.  
  
- Chicas, por favor, es muy importante para mí, de verdad que necesito recuperar ese anillo.- les suplicó con ojitos de cordero degollado.  
  
Las chicas se miraron durante unos segundos e incapaces de decirle que no accedieron a regañadientes.  
  
- Está bien Serena, Mina, Amy y Lita se quedaran aquí a cubrirnos y yo me iré contigo.  
  
- No. Si te vinieras conmigo Ares podría decirle a mi madre que no estás conmigo y entonces se preocuparía. Necesito que os quedéis aquí y me cubráis. Por favor.  
  
Silencio.  
  
- ¿Cuándo te vas?  
  
- Ahora. Estaremos en contacto a través de los intercomunicadores. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Se limitaron a bajar la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.  
  
- Bien, pues entonces...  
  
- ¡Serena, espera!.- la detuvo Mina.- Puedo ayudarte a teletransportarte al lugar en donde cayó el anillo, no al lugar exacto pero si a uno cercano.  
  
Serena asintió, cogió las manos de Mina y unieron sus energías. Al cabo de unos segundos Serena desapareció.  
  
**En la Tierra  
**  
Instantes después Serena reapareció en un frondoso bosque.  
  
Algo desorientada ( en el resto de planetas del sistema solar no había bosques) dio algunos pasos procurando mirar al suelo para ver si veía su anillo cuando de pronto una voz varonil llamó su atención.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tu?.- le preguntó un chico de ojos azul-noche y cabello negro.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Rey Eos ( ver capítulo 5): Rey de la Luna que venció a la primera Sailor Saturno que había sido poseída por el mal. 


	12. El anillo segunda parte

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL ANILLO ( SEGUNDA PARTE )**

**   
  
**  
**La Tierra**  
  
Apenas llevaba diez minutos con aquel libro entre las manos y ya empezaba a aburrirse. No es que fuera muy complicado, en realidad era bastante simple, números, raíces cuadradas, algoritmos, polinomios de más de 5 grados... pan comido, con echarle un vistazo media hora antes del examen tendría más que suficiente. El problema era que detestaba estudiar, prefería mil veces antes dedicar su tiempo a otros menesteres como la esgrima, el ajedrez, las chicas bonitas... De hecho, le había dedicado tanto tiempo a esto último que había suspendido el examen de historia, su tía Calice se había enfadado muchísimo con él y lo había encerrado en su habitación para que en el próximo examen sacara la máxima nota.  
  
Pero como él siempre solía decir, en este mundo había tiempo tanto para la diversión como para el estudio, bueno, para esto último solo un poquito ( pero, ¡ey! qué la vida es joven ).  
  
Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, hizo uso de todo su guardarropa para fabricar una cuerda con la que descolgarse por la ventana ( en los buenos tiempos bastaba con dos sábanas pero estos pasaron cuando su tía Calice lo descubrió y trasladó su habitación de la parte más baja del castillo a la más alta del mismo, con una caída libre de seis metros).  
  
Una vez que estuvo abajo tiró de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas para deshacer el nudo y, después, la escondió en unos matorrales junto con una especie de ancla que le ayudaba a volver a su cuarto sin que nadie se enterara de su escapada.  
  
Feliz consigo mismo, se adentró en el bosque en busca de su próxima conquista mientras tarareaba una canción.La chica tenía dieciséis años, una melena rubia, ojos verdes y estaba un poco delgada. Su nombre era Cristina.  
  
Cuando Cristina vio acercarse a aquel joven de ojos verdes, cabello plateado corto y elegante porte, ataviado con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa blanca desabrochada ( algo vieja ) supo que se metería en problemas. Por esa razón, se propuso a sí misma que pasara lo que pasara no aceptaría nada de lo que el príncipe Hiperión le propusiera.Tras unos cuantos pasos Hiperión llegó a una pequeña aldea de campesinos en donde fijó su mirada en una chica rubia ( le encantaba el cabello largo y rubio, lástima que la joven lo tuviera cortado en una melena ) que estaba comprando en el mercado del pueblo. Decidido se acercó hasta ella quien, al verlo, cambió de rumbo como si estuviera huyendo. El chico se perdió entre la gente e interceptó a la joven en una esquina, tropezando ( no por accidente precisamente ) y provocando que a ella se le cayera de las manos todo cuanto llevaba.  
  
- Oh, lo siento.- se lamentó mientras la ayudaba a recoger.- ¡Soy tan despistado!  
  
- No... no os preocupéis.- tartamudeó la joven.- Ha sido culpa mía, no miraba por donde iba. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo prisa.- se apresuró a añadir ansiosa por desaparecer de su vista.  
  
- ¡No, no os vayáis!.- la tomó del brazo con suavidad.- Dejadme que al menos os compense por mi estupidez. Os he destrozado los tomates.  
  
-No, de verdad que no es necesario príncipe Hiperión...  
  
- Así que me habéis reconocido, ¿es por eso por lo que huíais de mí?  
  
- ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo podéis pensar eso?  
  
- Es lo que parecía pero cualquiera puede equivocarse,¿qué podría temer un ángel como vos de mí?.- añadió mientras se inclinaba con respecto. Cristina se sonrojó.- De todas formas aún tenemos un problema, vos conocéis mi nombre pero yo desconozco el vuestro.  
  
- Bueno... .- titubeo. No quería darle su nombre.  
  
- Mi bello ángel.- la tomó de las manos.- No tenéis nada que temer. Os aseguro que preferiría mil veces antes morir entre espantosos dolores que haceros daño.- dijo con mucho sentimiento.  
  
Cristina lo miró a los ojos, deseaba creerle pero esa advertencia aún estaba latente en su mente..  
  
- Mi hermano me advirtió de vos.- se atrevió a decir por fin.- Dice que sois un casanova, que conquistáis cuantos corazones se ponen a vuestro alcance y que después los destrozáis.  
  
Hiperión enarcó una ceja y después estalló en risotadas ante la sorprendida joven.  
  
- Mi ángel, creo que vuestro hermano está mal informado, jamás he roto corazón alguno y si lo he hecho ha sido sin intención. Lo único que busco es a la mujer que sea capaz de hacerme completamente feliz y que consiga con su sola sonrisa borrarme de mi mente la imagen de cualquier otra damisela. La pregunta es, ¿seréis vos esa mujer?  
  
- Cristina... .- respondió con timidez.- Mi nombre es Cristina.  
  
- ¡Cristina! ¡Qué hermoso nombre! Al oírlo vienen a mi mente imágenes de fragilidad, delicadeza... ese nombre parece estar hecho a vuestra medida. Ahora Cristina ¿le permitiríais a vuestro más humilde siervo recompensaros su torpeza acompañándoos al mercado?.- le ofreció el brazo.  
  
Cristina, que a estas alturas ya había olvidado cualquier advertencia y cualquier promesa que se hubiera hecho a sí misma, aceptó su ofrecimiento encantada. Pero es que había que comprenderla, Hiperión sabía a la perfección como encandilar a una mujer.  
  
**Área de prácticas ( la Tierra )**  
  
- Esa estocada más alta, Endymión.  
  
El príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a repetir el último movimiento que había realizado. En esta ocasión consiguió bloquear la estocada de Diocles y asestarle una en el pecho. Su instructor dio por finalizada la clase de esgrima y comenzó a recoger su equipo, Endymión lo imitó.  
  
- Bien hecho.- le felicitó.- pero la próxima vez procura no traer a las prácticas a tu club de fans.  
  
Endymión giró la cabeza y miró a la chica pelirroja que lo observaba escondida tras unos árboles, bajo la mirada avergonzado y susurró un lo siento que Diocles no se dignó en responder. Cuando Diocles se hubo marchado y aprovechando que el príncipe se había quedado solo la joven se acercó a él con pasos apresurados.  
  
- ¡Mi príncipe, habéis estado fabuloso!.- exclamó con verdadera admiración.  
  
- Beryl, ¿se puede saber cuántas veces te he dicho ya que no vengas a las prácticas?.- la riñó resignado.  
  
- Esta vez no ha podido verme, no me he acercado demasiado.- se defendió.  
  
- ¡Pues te ha visto! No sé como demonios lo hace pero siempre se da cuenta, además, ¿no deberías estar acompañando a mi madre? ¡Para algo eres su dama de compañía!.- exclamó exasperado, no por la presencia de Beryl sino por la actitud de su instructor, hiciera lo que hiciera Diocles no parecía estar nunca satisfecho pese a que el resto de la corte ( y según Hiperión de la Tierra ) opinaba que no había nadie que manejara la espada como él.  
  
- Su majestad la reina me dio el día libre.- se sonrojó.- y pensé que tal vez podríamos dar un paseo juntos.  
  
- Ahora no puedo, le prometí a Madison que la acompañaría al lago.  
  
- Entiendo... .- se apenó la joven.- ¿tal vez otro día?  
  
- Sí, otro día, nos vemos Beryl.- se despidió el joven.  
  
"Así que Madison de nuevo" pensó la chica mientras veía marcharse a su príncipe. "Yo me ocuparé de que no vuelva a molestar"  
  
Se dio media vuelta y se adentró en el bosque rumbo a casa de su abuela. Cuando llegó, la anciana estaba sentada en el porche, casi parecía que la hubiera estado esperando.  
  
-¿Problemas con el príncipe?.- se burló la mujer.  
  
- No con él, sino con esa estúpida duquesa Madison. Le advertí que no se acercara a Endymión pero ha hecho oídos sordos a mi advertencia.  
  
- Mal asunto.- comentó con indiferencia.- ¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto?  
  
- Ya lo sabes.- se acercó a la anciana con los ojos ávidos de poder.- Quiero que me enseñes.  
  
- De eso nada jovencita.- negó con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad y se adentraba en la casa seguida por Beryl.- Aún no es tiempo, conténtate con que comporta contigo algo de mi sabiduría, no quieras ir demasiado deprisa.  
  
- Lo prometiste.-protestó la joven con rabia mal contenida.  
  
- Sí, lo hice.- la miró a los ojos con severidad.- Pero no dije cuando, de momento toma este frasco, te servirá para tus propósitos.  
  
- No tengo opción.- gruñó mientras tomaba el frasco con ansiedad y se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
- Beryl... .- la llamó la anciana en el último momento.- Recuerda que esta será la última vez que te ayude.  
  
La pelirroja no respondió y salió corriendo del lugar en busca de su víctima.Madison estaba frente al espejo de su habitación dándose los últimos retoques para su cita con Endymión. Mañana tendría que regresar a casa de su padre y no pensaba marcharse de allí sin antes haberle robado un beso al príncipe, lo conquistaría a cualquier precio. De pronto, la imagen en el espejo de una chica pelirroja la hizo girarse enfadada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Beryl, qué demonios haces en mi habitación!!!¡Tu no tienes permiso para entrar aquí!  
  
- Te lo advertí.- se limitó a responder la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Te refieres a Endymión.- cambió su tono enfurecido de voz a uno sarcástico.- Vamos Beryl, sabes perfectamente que una campesina como tu jamás tendría ninguna oportunidad con él.  
  
- ¡Yo no soy ninguna campesina!.- reclamó ofendida.  
  
- ¿A no? Tal vez, pero aunque no lo fueras alguien tan vulgar como tu nunca podría igualarse a una belleza como yo.- siguió mirándose en el espejo.- Reconócelo, has perdido.  
  
- Eso jamás.- susurró y le lanzó a la duquesa el frasco que le había dado su abuela.  
  
Al romperse, una intensa humareda rodeó a Madison mientras Beryl sonreía triunfante. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando al disiparse el humo vio que su rival seguía ahí mirándola desafiante. Algo había salido mal.  
  
- ¡¿Sé puede saber que te propones?!.- la miró acusadora.  
  
- .....  
  
- ¡Pues no digas nada sino quieres!.- le gritó.- Me da exactamente igual lo que pretendieras hacer, estoy harta de ti y voy a librarme de una vez por todas de tu repugnante presencia, haré que te encierren en el calabozo más profundo de este palacio.- la amenazó.  
  
- No te atreverás.- la miró con ira.  
  
- Ponme a prueba.- se burló.- ¡¡¡Guard....  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera llamarlos Beryl se abalanzó sobre ella y la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. Madison la miró con odio dispuesta a devolverle el golpe mas no tuvo ocasión. La pelirroja agarró un abrecartas cercano y se lo clavó en el corazón matándola al instante. Después cayó al suelo de rodillas y se contempló las manos ensangrentadas. Su rostro adquirió una expresión burlesca y comenzó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, dándose a sí misma cierto matiz de locura que solo la inteligencia de su mirada desmentía.  
  
"Tengo que deshacerme del cadáver" pensó.  
  
Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a planear nada, una luz negruzca cubrió el cuerpo de Madison llevándose cualquier rastro de ella y de cuanto había sucedido en esa habitación. Asombrada, Beryl se giró y se encontró con la mirada orgullosa de su abuela.  
  
- Ahora estás preparada.- dijo antes de desaparecer junto con su nieta.Endymión llevaba esperando a Madison en el jardín de palacio alrededor de diez minutos y comenzaba a impacientarse. Nunca le había gustado que lo hicieran esperar y menos aún que lo hiciera una chica. Como Madison no apareciera en menos de cinco minutos ya podía ir despidiéndose de él, después de todo no le interesaba, la única razón por la que aceptaba salir con ella o con cualquier otra chica que se le acercara ( como la insistente Beryl ) era para que su madre no le recriminara que no tenía ningún interés en buscar a una buena chica que estuviera capacitada para ser su reina. Mientras saliera con ella su madre lo dejaría en paz, además, dudaba mucho que existiera una sola mujer en toda la Tierra capaz de hacerlo volar como decía su primo que se sentía uno cuando se enamoraba ( aunque claro, esa definición no era muy fiable viniendo de alguien que se enamoraba cada dos por tres ). De todas maneras tampoco tenía mucha prisa en experimentar esa sensación, en su opinión las chicas solo causaban problemas y cuanto menos deseos sintieras de complacerlas mucho mejor.  
  
Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la repentina aparición de Beryl lo hizo detenerse. La joven venía corriendo y parecía muy agitada.  
  
- Mi príncipe.- se detuvo.- Siento mucho que hayáis tenido que esperar tanto tiempo pero me resultó imposible venir antes.  
  
- Que yo recuerde no es a ti a quien esperaba.- respondió gentilmente.  
  
- Lo sé, en realidad he venido para daros un mensaje. La duquesa Madison ha tenido que marcharse antes de tiempo y me ha pedido que os lo comunicara.  
  
- ¿Qué se ha marchado?.- preguntó incrédulo.- Pero si fue ella la que insistió en que nos viéramos antes de su partida.  
  
- No sé que habrá podido pasar mi príncipe pero tal vez tenga algo que ver con su compromiso.  
  
- ¿Estaba comprometida?.- dudó.  
  
- Sí... ¿no lo sabíais? Lo siento... .- fingió sentirse arrepentida.- no era mi...  
  
- No hace falta que te disculpes Beryl.- se encogió de hombros.- Tampoco es que me importe mucho, Madison solo era una amiga lo que pasa es que no me esperaba que estuviera comprometida, no se comportaba como tal. Beryl... .- meditó durante unos segundos y sonrió.- te parece que demos ese paseo del que me hablaste esta mañana.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí alteza!.- exclamó muy contenta.- Será todo un honor.  
  
Endymión la tomó del brazo y juntos se dirigieron hacia el lago.  
  
**Dos horas después, en un claro del bosque  
**  
Endymión yacía sobre la hierba contemplando el cielo azul, era su forma de relajarse, sobre todo después del día tan agotador que había tenido. El tarareo de una canción le indicó que su primo Hiperión ( a quien estaba esperando) se aproximaba.  
  
- ¡Ey Endy!.- lo llamó sonriente.- ¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?  
  
- El normal tratándose de ti.  
  
- Y Euclides, ¿no ha llegado todavía?  
  
-Me dijo que tenía un asunto que solucionar y que se retrasaría un poco así que ve tomando asiento que esto va para rato.  
  
- ¿Otra pelea?.- preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de su primo.  
  
- Eso creo... Por cierto, ¿y esa herida en el labio?  
  
- ¿Esto?.- se tocó el labio inferior.- No es nada, solo un pequeño problema de celos. Esta mañana conocí a una chica preciosa y la invité a dar una vuelta, hablamos, reímos e incluso nos besamos una vez.  
  
- No me digas que esa herida te la hizo cuando te beso.- rió Endymión divertido ante tal idea.  
  
- ¡Para nada! La herida me la hizo otra chica a la que conocí la semana pasada. Nos vio a Cristina y a mí acaramelados y se enfadó. Me reclamó que era un sin vergüenza por engañarla con otra, traté de explicarle que ella y yo solo éramos amigos, que no teníamos ninguna relación formal y que por tanto éramos libres para hacer lo que quisiéramos. No debió entenderlo muy bien porque me abofeteo y después se marchó muy enfadada.  
  
- ¿Y Cristina?  
  
- Se marchó corriendo, intenté detenerla pero tenías que haber visto como corría.  
  
- Te lo tienes bien merecido por andar por ahí jugando con el corazón de las chicas.- lo acusó.  
  
- ¡Ey!.- protestó.- ¡Qué tu no eres ningún santo!  
  
- Perdona amigo pero yo no voy buscando por todos lados a alguna chica a la que conquistar para luego romperle el corazón. Son ellas las que me buscan y que yo sepa pasear con ellas nunca ha sido señal de nada.- se defendió Endymión molesto por la comparación.  
  
- Vamos a ver Endy.- movió la cabeza como quien intenta explicar algo complicado a un niño poco lúcido.- En primer lugar, todas las chicas con las que salgo saben perfectamente que soy un alma libre, si aceptan tener algo que ver conmigo lo hacen por su propia cuenta y riesgo.  
  
- Pues eso, un sinvergüenza.  
  
- ¡Y en segundo lugar!.-hizo callar a Endymión.- Que yo sepa aún no he roto ningún corazón.  
  
- ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que has hecho con esas dos chicas?.- replicó con ironía.- ¿Efectos colaterales?  
  
- Ampliación de horizontes.  
  
- ¿Qué?.-inquirió algo desconcertado.  
  
- Ampliación de horizontes.- repitió con naturalidad.- Las chicas con las que salgo deben entender que no puedo escoger a una de ellas porque todas tienen algo especial que me gusta, simplemente tienen que comprender que las quiero a todas por igual.  
  
- ¿Ha... hablas en serio?  
  
- Por supuesto.- asintió.- Mañana las buscaré, hablaré con las dos e iremos los tres juntos a dar un paseo.  
  
- No me lo puedo creer y encima lo dices como si verdaderamente te tragaras tu propio cuento.- comentó Endy con los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
- ¡¡No es ningún cuento!!.-exclamó indignado.- Lo que pasa es que tienes la mente muy cerrada... mira, por ahí viene Euclides, ya verás como él si lo entiende. ¡¡Euclides!!.- lo llamó.- ¿Verdad que tú si. argggg. .- se retorció de dolor.- mi estómago.  
  
- No te acerques a Cristina.- lo amenazó Euclides al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de Endymión.  
  
- Sí, sí, creo que está muy de acuerdo contigo.-se burló el príncipe de la Tierra.  
  
- Muy... gra... gracioso... como a ti... no te duele...  
  
- Y a todo esto, ¿ a ti desde cuando te importa lo que Hiperión haga o deje de hacer? Más aún ¿desde cuando te preocupas por el bienestar de alguna chica?.- preguntó Endymión extrañado.  
  
- Es mi hermana.- respondió con su habitual tono frío.  
  
- ¡Tu hermana!.-exclamó Hiperión sorprendido.- ¿Pero desde cuando tienes hermana?  
  
- Desde que nació.- se limitó a decir.  
  
-¡Y se puede saber por qué demonios no nos lo dijiste antes!  
  
- No preguntasteis.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Déjalo Hiperión.- se entrometió su primo.- Euclides nunca tendrá remedio.  
  
- Claro y por eso... ¡espera un momento! Si tú eres su hermano entonces eres tu quien le dijo a Cristina que yo era un sinvergüenza y un casanova.- puso semblante de filósofo.- ¡Pero quien demonios te crees que eres para ir hablando mal de mí!¡Haré que te arrepientas!  
  
Y se abalanzó sobre Euclides que permanecía impasible. Afortunadamente, Endymión logró detenerlo antes de que alcanzara su objetivo. - ¡Hiperión! Estate quieto de una buena vez, no ves que vas a ser el único que salga perdiendo.- intentaba razonar con su primo.- Además, solo ha dicho la verdad.  
  
Hiperión dejó de debatirse entre los brazos de su primo y se quedó paralizado con cara de mártir.  
  
- Tener amigos para esto.- se quejó muy compungido mientras volvía a sentarse.  
  
- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en la pelea?.- ignoró el príncipe a su primo.  
  
- No recuerdo haberte dicho nunca que tuviera una pelea.  
  
-¿A no? Entonces por qué te retrasaste?  
  
- Porque tenía un asunto que resolver.  
  
- ¡Eso ya lo sé!  
  
- Me han dicho que te han visto con Beryl.-cambió drásticamente de tema sin variar la expresión de su rostro.  
  
- ¡Con Beryl!.- se le iluminó la cara a Hiperión.- ¡Cuenta!  
  
- Tu no estabas deprimido.- masculló Endymión por lo bajo. No le apetecía para nada hablar de ese tema.  
  
- Eso es cosa del pasado, ahora lo que importa es tu cita con Beryl, a ver, no habías quedado con Madison.  
  
- ¡Serás cotilla!.- lo acusó Endymión.- Además, ¿tu no estabas castigado?, deberías volver a tu habitación antes de que mi madre se dé cuenta.  
  
- En primer lugar, no soy un cotilla solo me preocupo por mis amigos y en segundo lugar tía Calice ya debe haberse dado cuenta así que cuanto más tarde vuelva más tarde me volverá a castigar.- expuso con aire de sabelotodo.  
  
- Madison no vino y por eso me fui con Beryl.-se rindió el joven.- Dimos una vuelta y ya está.  
  
- No me gusta Beryl.- se entrometió Euclides.- Mejor aléjate de ella.  
  
-¡No interrumpas Euclides! Vamos a ver Endymión, repasa tu historia que no te creo nada.  
  
El príncipe de la Tierra enrojeció.  
  
- Tal vez haya omitido algo...  
  
- ¿El qué?  
  
- Quémebeso ( qué me beso ).- respondió apresuradamente.  
  
- ¡Qué te beso!  
  
- Sí, lo hizo y ahora no sé como decirle sin hacerle daño que no me interesa.  
  
- Solo díselo.- comentó Euclides.  
  
- No es tan fácil.- protestó el príncipe de la Tierra.- De alguna forma fui yo quien la alentó aceptando salir con ella y ahora no puedo coger y quitármela de encima como si fuera un juguete. Empiezo a pensar que estaba equivocado y que no debí hacer caso a chicas que no me interesaban solo para que mi madre me dejara en paz.  
  
- Pues sigue saliendo con ella, Beryl no es precisamente un monstruo.- sugirió Hiperión.  
  
- ¡Pero es que no quiero tener nada que ver con ella!.- protestó.  
  
- Vale, vale, ya entendí... pues entonces.- reflexionó.- sal con ella algún tiempo más y haz algo que la moleste. No tardará ni dos días en dejarte.  
  
- Pues hasta ahora todo lo que he hecho le ha parecido maravilloso aunque... ¡ay!  
  
- ¿Ay? Vas a hacerte el flojo para desilusionarla.- hizo una mueca.- No me parece que esa sea la mejor forma, quedarías como un imbécil.  
  
- ¡No! Ay porque me ha caído algo en la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Del cielo?.- puso cara de incredulidad.  
  
- ¡ Y qué sé yo!  
  
- ¿Te refieres a esto?.- le mostró Euclides un anillo de oro con una esmeralda.  
  
- Puede ser.- lo cogió.- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?  
  
- En el suelo.  
  
- Tiene algo escrito... "Serenity, mi Serena"... bonita inscripción.- y se lo guardó.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué te lo guardas tu? Fue Euclides quien lo encontró.  
  
- Sí, pero fue a mí a quien golpeó. De seguro que me sale un chichón.  
  
- Sí, muy seguro.-replicó con cara de pocos amigos pero ni él ni Euclides le llevaron la contraria, después de todo solo era un anillo y ellos tenían centenares por ser quienes eran ( bueno, Euclides no, pero él pasaba siempre de todo )  
  
- Bueno, ya se nos ha hecho muy tarde.- se incorporó.- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha o no llegaremos nunca.  
  
Hiperión asintió y siguió a su primo hacia el bosque sin embargo Euclides se quedó sentado mirando fijamente un punto en la lejanía.  
  
- ¿Y a ti qué té pasa?.- preguntó Hiperión.- ¿Vienes o no?  
  
- Mirad allí.- les indicó con el dedo.  
  
Los dos príncipes fijaron la mirada en el punto del bosque que su amigo les había indicado pero no vieron nada. Endymión estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una extraña luz de colores llamó su atención. La luz resplandeció durante unos segundos y después desapareció.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué ha sido eso?.- preguntó.  
  
- Averigüémoslo.- se puso en camino Hiperión seguido de Euclides.  
  
- ¡Esperad! No me parece una buena idea, no sabemos que pueda ser.  
  
- Pues por eso vamos, para averiguarlo. No irás a decirme que le tienes miedo a unas inofensivas luces.- se burló su primo.  
  
- No es a las luces a las que le tengo miedo sino a tus ideas.- murmuró Endymión pero aún así fue detrás de los otros dos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la parte del bosque en la que supuestamente había tenido lugar el fenómeno Hiperión se puso a buscar como un poseso algo fuera de lo común mientras Euclides lo ayudaba pues pese a su aparente indiferencia ante la vida era casi tan curioso como su amigo. Mientras tanto, Endymión se limitó a obsérvalos apoyado en un árbol cuando un ruido justo en el sentido contrario hacia donde se dirigían sus amigos llamó su atención.  
  
Con cautela se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido y lo que vio al llegar lo dejó sin habla y le paralizó el corazón. Delante de él se encontraba la criatura más bella que había visto en toda su vida. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azul cielo y un largo cabello dorado recogido en dos moños, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus labios rojos como el fuego, sus movimientos frágiles y delicados. Al verla, olvidó por completo las ideas que había esgrimido durante toda su vida sobre el amor y las mujeres, en aquel momento, Endymión supo lo que era el amor a primera vista.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tu?.- fue lo único que atinó a decir.  
  
Continuará... 


	13. Un angel llamado Usagi

****

**CAPÍTULO 12 : UN ÁNGEL LLAMADO USAGI**

****   
  
En el bosque de Ashen que rodeaba al palacio real terrestre y a la ciudad de Ariano situada a escasos metros del hogar de la familia real, la vida continuaba para todos los habitantes del mismo, para todos, excepto para dos, que parecían haber sido víctimas de algún hechizo de inmovilidad. Se trataba del príncipe de la Tierra, Endymión y de la princesa de la Luna, Serenity, aunque ninguno de ellos conocía la identidad del otro.  
  
Endymión, presa de una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado no se atrevía a dar ni un solo paso temiendo que al hacerlo la visión de aquel ángel que el destino había interpuesto en su camino, desapareciera.  
  
Por otro lado, la princesa no estaba lo que se dice propiamente paralizada sino que como buena guerrera que era aguardaba el momento más propicio para escapar de allí sin tener que hacer uso de su poder. Después de todo había desobedecido a su madre al acudir a aquel extraño mundo solo para buscar su anillo de compromiso cuando esta le había prohibido hace años que bajara a ese planeta bajo cualquier circunstancia. A Serena aquella advertencia siempre le había parecido innecesaria pero de lo que estaba segura era de que entablar conversación con un terrícola solo le traería problemas y la distraería de su búsqueda.  
  
Desafortunadamente para ella aquella oportunidad no solo no llegó sino que la cosa se complicó aún más con la repentina aparición de Hiperión y Euclides, cuyas voces comenzaban a escucharse a lo lejos.  
  
- ¡¡¡No me lo puedo creer, hemos buscado por todos los rincones de este maldito bosque y no hemos encontrado nada!!!.- se quejaba malhumorado Hiperión mientras iba en busca de su primo sin percatarse de la presencia de Serena.- Y tu, anda que nos ayudas.-encaró a un desorientado Endymión.- bien podría habernos partido un rayo que ni te hubieras enterado.  
  
- Yo...  
  
- ¿ Tu qué ?.- inquirió el chico, pero Endymión tenía tal expresión de idiotez estampada en su rostro que Hiperión se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a restarle importancia al asunto.- No hace falta que digas nada, igual ya estamos acostumbrados, ¿ verdad que sí Euclides ?  
  
- ......  
  
- ¿ Euclides ?.- se giró hacía a su amigo en busca de apoyo y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la fría mirada de este estaba clavada en una joven que permanecía inmóvil a escasos pasos de su primo.  
  
Al verla, a Hiperión se le iluminaron los ojos y en cuestión de segundos se plantó delante de ella y se arrodilló con una expresión de auténtica adoración en su rostro ( fruto, claro esta, de su larga experiencia en este campo ).  
  
- Mi vida es vuestra.  
  
Serena lo miró sin entender.  
  
- No sé quien sois, si una diosa o un ángel pero desde el mismo momento en que os vi me convertí en esclavo de vuestra belleza.- Guardó silencio durante un instante y, en un arrebato de locura, tomó la mano derecha de Serena y la besó ante la ofendida mirada de la joven que no tardó ni un segundo en apartarse del chico.  
  
"¡Pero quien demonios se cree que es para atreverse a besar mi mano!"  
  
- Decidme vuestro nombre, mi ángel, os lo suplico.  
  
"Mañana"  
  
- Sé que soy un desconocido para vos, ¡¡¡un loco!!!, un ser indigno de pisar el suelo por el que vos camináis... .- se incorporó y bajo la cabeza totalmente abatido.  
  
"¿Pero de que está hablando?"  
  
- Aun así... .- al borde del llanto clavó su mirada en la de la joven.- Os suplico que al menos me digáis cual es vuestro nombre para saciar mi dolor o no me quedará más remedio que acabar con mi miserable vida.  
  
" ¿Matarse? Está loco o qué, nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así, creo que me está tomando el pelo. "  
  
Acto inmediato, sacó una pequeña daga de entre sus ropajes y la elevó al aire con la mirada perdida en las nubes ante la impasibilidad de Euclides y Endymión ( en el caso de este porque todavía estaba medio idiotizado ) que aunque lo conocían no creían que nadie fuera capaz de tragarse un cuento tan estúpido como ese por muy casanova que fuera su amigo.  
  
" ¡¡¡Qué habla en serio!!! No me lo puedo creer, esto es lo último que me faltaba que además de perder mi anillo de compromiso y terminar en este horrible lugar tenga que cargar con la culpa de que un loco se mate por mi causa... aunque eso a mí que más me da, si quiere matarse allá él, ese no es mi problema.... aunque solo esté enfermo... y se vea tan desvalido y solo... y tan tierno... "  
  
Sin embargo, justo cuando Hiperión estaba a punto de cambiar de táctica al ver que esta no surtía efecto como otras veces ( porque a pesar del pesimismo de sus compañeros si que había quien se lo había tragado ), la joven se adelantó unos pasos y lo detuvo con su dulce voz.  
  
- U... Usagi.- respondió con el primer nombre terrícola que se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
La quijada de Endymión casi rozó el suelo de la impresión e incluso la mirada de Euclides se tornó sorprendida durante un fugaz segundo y es que por muy mal genio que tuviera y por mucho que la hubieran entrenado como a una guerrera Serena siempre sería la niña de gran corazón a la que todos adoraban.  
  
- Usagi.-repitió Hiperión el nombre como saboreándolo a la vez que volvía a ponerse en pie.- Es un bonito nombre, creo recordar que significa conejo de la luna o algo parecido.  
  
Al oír mencionar a su planeta natal el rostro de la princesa se puso pálido como la Luna, ¿por qué demonios le había dado aquel nombre tan significativo?  
  
- Y decidme Usagi.- tomó sus manos entre las suyas con suma delicadeza y esta vez la princesa no se apartó ya fuera porque el joven comenzaba a simpatizarle ( aunque fuera un terráqueo ) o porque aún se estaba regañando a sí misma por su descuido.- ¿Os habéis extraviado?  
  
- Pues veréis, yo...  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Yo...  
  
Pero antes de que la joven pudiera responder, Endymión, que estaba totalmente recobrado ( ya era hora ) se acercó a su primo hecho una furia y lo arrastró consigo a un lugar en donde Usagi no pudiera escucharlos pese a las quejas y amenazas de su primo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Serena decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para escabullirse, teletransportarse de vuelta a la Luna y volver después cuando esos jóvenes se hubieran marchado. No obstante, apenas había retrocedido dos pasos cuando Euclides, con un rápido movimiento, se interpuso en su camino.  
  
- No has respondido a la pregunta.  
  
A la pobre Serena se le congeló la sangre del susto.  
  
- Esto... lo que pasa es que... bueno...  
  
"Y ahora que le digo, piensa Serena, piensa... ¡¡¡lo tengo!!!"  
  
- En realidad no lo sé, cuando desperté ya estaba en este bosque, debí de darme un golpe o algo así y ahora no me acuerdo de nada.- respondió fingiendo estar desorientada, aunque la verdad sea dicha, Serena nunca había sido una buena actriz y Euclides no creyó nada de lo que decía.  
  
- ¿Un golpe en la cabeza mi pequeño ángel?.- se entrometió Hiperión que quien sabe como había conseguido escapar de las garras de su furioso primo.- Haber, dejad que os mire... no parece que tengáis nada...  
  
- Tal vez no fue un golpe... .- sugirió Serena con voz temblorosa al darse cuenta de que con cada palabra que pronunciaba metía un poco más la pata.- Después de todo no me acuerdo de nada.  
  
- En ese caso lo mejor es que nos acompañéis a mi casa.- se entrometió Endymión empujando a su primo disimuladamente e irguiéndose cuan alto era para que la chica pudiera admirarle.- Es peligroso que andéis por aquí sola sin memoria, podría pasaros algo malo.  
  
- No os preocupéis por mí, no creo que me pase nada, además, si me voy mi familia que ha de estar buscándome no me encontrará.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que tu familia te está buscando? No dices que has perdido la memoria.- se entrometió Euclides.  
  
Hiperión y Endymión lo fusilaron con la mirada.  
  
- Bueno, no es que lo sepa seguro, pero todo el mundo tiene a alguien que se preocupa por él.- respondió sonrojada.  
  
- No todo el mundo.- susurró el chico bajando la mirada.  
  
- ¿Tu no?.- inquirió la princesa sorprendida más la mirada que le lanzó Euclides ante esa pregunta le hizo arrepentirse de haberla formulado.  
  
- No le hagáis caso.- acudió Hiperión en su auxilio.- Todos sabemos que es un amargado.  
  
- Mi primo tiene razón.- asintió Endymión.- Además, no tenéis porque preocuparos de nada, cuando lleguemos a mi casa me encargaré personalmente de que alguien se encargue de encontrar a vuestra familia y os pondré en manos de los mejores médicos de la Tierra.  
  
- No estoy muy convencida.- insistió la chica a quien no le apetecía para nada que investigaran sus orígenes.- Ni siquiera sé si...  
  
- ¿Si podéis fiaros de nosotros?.- terminó Hiperión la frase por ella.- De eso no tenéis por qué preocuparos, si quisiéramos haceros daño ya os lo hubiéramos hecho, ¿no?  
  
- Además, no tenéis ningún motivo para dudar de nosotros.- replicó Endymión con arrogancia.  
  
- ¿Y eso por qué?.- puso una mueca, no le había gustado para nada el tono utilizado por el chico de pelo negro.  
  
- Pues porque yo soy el príncipe de la Tierra.- respondió dándose aires de magnanimidad.  
  
- ¿El príncipe de la Tierra?.- tragó saliva Serena recordando que de todos los habitantes de la Tierra posiblemente los únicos que sabrían algo de la Luna serían los miembros de la familia real.- ¿Endymión?.- Euclides le lanzó una nueva mirada de sospecha.  
  
- Ese mismo.- se sintió halagado el joven y eso que por lo general todo el mundo sabía quien era el príncipe de la Tierra.  
  
- Y yo soy Hiperión.- se entrometió el chico de pelo plateado.- A vuestro servicio, mi bello ángel.- le besó la mano con dulzura haciendo que la joven se sonrojara. Empezaba a caerle bien aquel tipo cosa que no paso desapercibida para Endymión.- Y él es Euclides.- señaló al joven del pelo verde- pero mejor no le hagas demasiado caso, a veces dice cosas sin sentido.- miró de reojo a su compañero mientras se cubría disimuladamente con la mano sus partes vitales, más el aludido se limitó a mirar a otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él.  
  
- ¿Nos acompañáis entonces?.- inquirió Endymión con más rudeza de la que pretendía pero es que había que entenderlo, por una vez que se enamoraba de alguien tenía que venir su primo a hacerle la competencia. Desafortunadamente para él Serena no lo vio así, el arrogante príncipe de la Tierra le caía cada vez peor.  
  
- Supongo que será lo mejor.- respondió resignada tras haber analizado todas las opciones de las que disponía que, debido a haber hablado más de la cuenta, se reducían a acompañarlos hasta que se le presentará la oportunidad de escapar ( que se preocuparan luego ellos de encontrar una explicación razonable a su desaparición ) o a emplear la magia, que Endymión se lo contará a sus padres ( ni se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de matarlos a todos para que no pudieran hablar ), que estos se dieran cuenta de que un habitante de la Luna había pisado la Tierra, que declararan la guerra al milenario de plata por haber infringido las normas y, que en consecuencia, todo el mundo la considerara por los siglos de los siglos una traidora a su reino ( la pobre siempre había sido un poco exagerada )...  
  
- Excelente decisión.- la felicitó Endymión mientras se aproximaba para tomarla del brazo, sin embargo, se quedó a tres cuadras cuando Usagi pasó de largo y aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía Hiperión.  
  
Endymión se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo a su primo mientras los seguía a él y a la chica rumbo al palacio terrestre.Amadeus tensó el arco y disparó la flecha la cual surcó el aire hasta clavarse finalmente en el tronco de un árbol cercano, partiendo por la mitad a su predecesora que había sido disparada segundos antes. El joven de ojos rojos sonrió.  
  
- Diez monedas de oros por tus pensamientos.- se aproximó de improviso un joven alto y de aspecto forzudo.  
  
- Deberías avisar antes de acercarte Áyax.- respondió Amadeus mientras se ajustaba la cinta que sujetaba su largo cabello verde-rojizo.- un día de estos podría dispararte por accidente.  
  
- Eres bueno, pero no tanto.  
  
- Y tu eres demasiado arrogante para ser hijo de un simple campesino.-se giró hacía su amigo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¿Un mal día?.-sonrió el recién llegado mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.  
  
- Lo de siempre, Endymión volvió a dejarme en ridículo en la clase de esgrima delante de todos los demás.- murmuró con rabia mal contenida.  
  
- ¿Y qué? No debería molestarte tanto teniendo en cuenta que esos demás son Hiperión y Euclides, ellos se burlarían de ti aunque la situación fuera a la inversa.  
  
- ¡Pero me dejan en ridículo en frente del instructor!¡Y eso no lo puedo permitir!.-golpeó con fuerza el árbol sobre el que reposaba Áyax.  
  
- Cálmate amigo.- tocó el hombro de Amadeus.- Ya tendremos oportunidad de hacerles pagar por eso y todo lo demás.  
  
- Eso espero porque...  
  
- ¡¡Hermano!!.- los interrumpió de repente un chico bajo y delgado que corría hacia ellos.- ¡¡Hermano!!  
  
- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Argón?!.- lo increpó su hermano mientras el aludido tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.- Creí haberte que dicho que vigilaras por si venía alguien y hasta ahora no lo has hecho demasiado bien.- miró de reojo a Áyax quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
  
- Yo... lo... siento.- bajó la mirada avergonzado.-Pero vine a decirte que he visto a Endymión y a los otros cerca de aquí, creo que se dirigen a palacio y van acompañados por una chica rubia.  
  
- Vaya, parece que acaba de presentarse esa oportunidad de la que estábamos hablando.- comentó Áyax con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Oportunidad?.- inquirió el otro con sarcasmo.-Endymión e Hiperión pertenecen a la familia real, no podemos ir y golpearlos así porque así, el rey nos encerraría de por vida.  
  
- No, si son ellos los que empiezan la pelea.  
  
- Pero no lo harán, no después de que el rey los encerrara en prisión durante dos días a causa de nuestro último enfrentamiento.  
  
- Lo recuerdo.- rió con gusto el joven rubio.- La sola mirada de impotencia de Endymión hace que mereciera la pena recibir todos esos golpes.  
  
- ¿Cómo piensas provocarlos entonces?  
  
- .......Argón, dices que iban con una chica rubia, ¿no?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Con quién iba exactamente?  
  
- Bueno... .- se detuvo a reflexionar.- creo recordar que la chica iba cogida del brazo de Hiperión y que Endymión y Euclides iban detrás de ellos.  
  
- La chica... te resultó familiar o algo.  
  
- No la había visto en toda mi vida.  
  
- En ese caso esto será lo que hagamos....- ¿Falta mucho para llegar?.- inquirió Usagi a su amable acompañante.  
  
- Un cuarto de hora aproximadamente pero si estáis cansada puedo llevaros en brazos.- se ofreció amablemente Hiperión ignorando el bufido de enfado de su primo.- Soy un chico fuerte aunque no lo parezca.  
  
- Esto... no hace falta que lo hagáis... .- se apresuró a añadir la joven con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.- mejor seguid hablándome de vuestra familia.  
  
- Como queráis pero en realidad no hay mucho que contar, mi padre murió poco antes de nacer yo y mi madre después de mi nacimiento y desde entonces ha sido mi tía Calice la que ha cuidado de mí, tiene muy mal carácter pero en el fondo sé que me aprecia.  
  
- Estáis describiendo a la perfección a mi mejor amiga.- rió la princesa al recordar a Rei y las continuas peleas que mantenían siempre.- Aunque ella no es nada delicada.  
  
- Eso es bueno.  
  
- ¿Qué tenga mal carácter?.- preguntó extrañada.  
  
- Que tengáis una mejor amiga.- le sonrió.- Eso quiere decir que empezáis a recordar.  
  
- Claro...ji, ji, ji... supongo que es bueno.  
  
"Es que soy única metiendo la pata"  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí!.- exclamó entusiasmado.- es más, tal vez si me hablarais de vuestra amiga yo... ¿ocurre algo?¿Por qué os habéis detenido?  
  
- Hay alguien detrás de ese árbol.- respondió muy seria.  
  
- Pues yo no veo a nadie.  
  
- Pues yo he visto una sombra y sí, estoy segura.- se adelantó a la pregunta del príncipe.  
  
- En ese caso iré a echar un vistazo...  
  
- Ya voy yo.- se adelantó Endymión con gesto irritado.- Tu puedes quedarte con tu angelito y mimarla un poco más.- Usagi lo miró molesta.- ¿Me acompañas Euclides?  
  
El chico de cabello verde-agua asintió con la cabeza y, junto a su amigo, se adelantó unos cuantos pasos en el bosque y, justo cuando Hiperión los perdió de vista, el sonido de una desagradable voz llamó su atención.  
  
- Parece que volvemos a vernos.- saludó Áyax.  
  
Inmediatamente el príncipe se giró y situó a Usagi detrás suyo en ademán protector.  
  
- Demasiado pronto para mi gusto.- contestó con una seriedad inusual en él.- Pensaba que después de la última pelea no volveríamos a verte.  
  
- Solo fueron unos rasguños sin importancia.  
  
- Ese brazo roto no me lo pareció.  
  
- Mi querido príncipe.- dijo Áyax en tono burlón.- os vanagloriáis demasiado de lo ajeno, creo recordar que fue Euclides quien me lo rompió y solo porque me cogió a traición, sin él ni tú ni Endymión tenéis nada que hacer en contra nuestra.  
  
Hiperión lo miró con odio pero se abstuvo de decir nada, los días pasados en prisión a pan y agua lo habían vuelto más prudente.  
  
- Asombroso.- prosiguió.- os habéis quedado sin palabras, no creí nunca que algo así pudiera pasar.  
  
- Esos días en el calabozo aún deben de escocerle.- intentó provocarlo Amadeus que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.- Y vuestra amiga, ¿quien es?. No la había visto nunca.- preguntó a la par que Áyax se acercaba a ella.  
  
- Eso no os importa... a ninguno de los dos.- la acercó a él aún más.  
  
- ¿Acaso es de tu propiedad? Solo quiero saber su nombre.- clavó su mirada en la de Usagi.- Me lo diréis.  
  
Usagi le sostuvo la mirada sin responder, aquellos dos tipos le habían caído mal desde el principio y no porque parecieran idiotas o algo por el estilo ( como era el caso de cierto príncipe terrícola al que acababa de conocer ) sino porque sentía que no eran de fiar, en especial ese tal Áyax que desprendía un aura maligna que no le gustaba nada hasta el punto de que si en ese momento se hubiera encontrado en esa misma situación pero en la Luna no hubiera dudado ni un solo instante en enfrentarlo, pero como no lo estaba, se limitó a poner la peor cara de su repertorio y a sacarles la lengua.  
  
Sobra decir que Amadeus se puso rojo de furia ( sobre todo cuando Hiperión comenzó a reírse y a aplaudir a su amiga) y que le hubiera dado un buen bofetón a aquella descarada si Áyax no hubiera intervenido a tiempo.  
  
- No seas idiota, lo vas a estropear todo.- le susurró.  
  
Amadeus apretó los puños y se dirigió a Hiperión.  
  
- Vuestra amiga carece de educación.- comentó con desprecio.- y eso es raro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de chicas con las que soléis andar, habría que ver de donde habréis sacado a esta.  
  
- Desde luego, de ninguna de las tabernas que TU sueles frecuentar.- respondió el príncipe dando unos pasos al frente.  
  
- Vaya, ahora resulta que además de cobarde eres un mentiroso.- dijo sarcásticamente.- al contrario que otros yo procuro estar a la altura de mi posición.- comentó mientras echaba una despectiva mirada al atuendo de Hiperión ( para quien no lo recuerde lleva un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca desabrochada ).  
  
- ¡Yo no soy un mentiroso!.- protestó el joven.- Y no soy el único que te ha visto a altas horas de la noche entrar en la taberna del Camaleón.  
  
- ¡¡Te repito que yo no frecuento esos lugares!!.- comenzó a perder el control de nuevo.  
  
- Y yo te he dicho que tengo testigos.  
  
- ¡¡Maldito!!¡De estas te acuerdas!  
  
- ¡Amadeus!.- intervino Áyax al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder.- No merece la pena que le hagas caso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su credibilidad es pareja a su fidelidad. Dime algo preciosa.- se dirigió a Usagi aprovechando que Hiperión se había distanciado de ella durante su disputa verbal con Amadeus.- ¿ de verdad quieres perder el tiempo con este? Te dejará en dos días y la diversión que con él podrías encontrar no podría igualarse a la que yo te proporcionaría.-acarició ligeramente la mejilla de la joven.  
  
En un acto de repulsión, Usagi se alejó de él y antes de que pudiera encararlo por su atrevimiento Hiperión se le adelantó golpeándole fuertemente en el rostro.  
  
Al contrario de lo que cabía esperar, Áyax no pareció enfadarse por el golpe recibido sino que se limitó a quitarse la sangre del labio partido y a sonreír.  
  
- Que quede claro que él dio el primer golpe.- dijo mientras de entre los árboles aparecía Argón acompañado de un asustado campesino.  
  
- S... s.... sí.- tartamudeo.- él em... em... empezó.  
  
Y tras obtener esta confirmación Áyax se abalanzó sobre Hiperión y comenzó a golpearle sin darle tregua alguna. El príncipe se defendía bastante bien pero su rival era más corpulento y fuerte y estaba claro que como siguieran así Hiperión pasaría una buena temporada en la enfermería.  
  
Mientras tanto, Usagi contemplaba la escena mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo.  
  
"Dios, lo va a matar... tengo que ayudarlo... pero cómo... tiene que haber alguna forma de hacerlo sin descubrirte... ¿pero qué?... yo no soy buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y si utilizo mi magia... pero lo matará sino lo hago... y yo terminaré en el calabozo si revelo mi identidad... tal vez utilizando el menos perceptible..."  
  
- Alma.- se acercó hasta estar a escasos pasos de los cambatientes.- de Lu...  
  
Unas fuertes manos la agarraron del brazo y la alejaron de allí.  
  
- Será mejor que no intervengas.- le advirtió Amadeus.- aunque no lo creas esto no va contigo.  
  
- ¡¡Suéltame!!.- le gritó.  
  
Ahora que había decidido intervenir no la detendría nadie así que sin pensárselo dos veces le pisó el pie con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia Hiperión.  
  
- Alma de Luna.- susurró y al instante una especie de niebla imperceptible al ojo humano comenzó a formarse a su alrededor.- Haz...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Y ahora que pasa!!! ¿Es que ni un hechizo van a dejarme hacer en condiciones?"puso una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo, esta cambio a una amplia sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que el que había gritado era Endymión que corría junto con Euclides en auxilio de Hiperión.  
  
Áyax también lo notó y como si lo estuviera esperando lanzó a un lado a Hiperión y fue en busca de Endymión mientras Euclides se enfrentaba a Amadeus y a Argón que había venido en ayuda de su hermano. Aprovechando su llegada, Usagi corrió a atender a Hiperión que lucía muy malherido.  
  
Por fin, tras todo un intercambio de patadas, golpes y codazos dados a diestro y siniestro, Euclides y Endymión se alzaron con la victoria.  
  
- ¡Y será mejor que no volváis!.- amenazó Endymión con el puño mientras evitaba un acceso de tos.- ¡La próxima vez no quedará de vosotros ni la sombra!  
  
- No lo creo Endymión, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto tendréis noticias nuestras.- sonrió Amadeus mientras se retiraba cojeando.  
  
Usagi sonrió satisfecha sin darse cuenta de que acababa de convertir la causa de unos insignificantes terrícolas en la suya propia, más su sonrisa no duró demasiado al percatarse de la siniestra mirada que Áyax le lanzó antes de marcharse. Esa mirada la hizo temblar de arriba abajo, ¿sería posible que Áyax hubiera notado su hechizo? Imposible se dijo a sí misma, la habían interrumpido antes de que lo concluyera ( afortunadamente para ella ) y la niebla que se había formado era imperceptible para cualquiera que no poseyera un nivel decente de magia ( cosa de la que los terrícolas carecían por completo ).  
  
Más aliviada, suspiró y volvió a la tarea de atender a Hiperión quien por extraño que pareciera lucía ahora más abatido que hacía cinco minutos.  
  
- ¡Ay!.- se quejaba el pobre.- Me duele todo el cuerpo.  
  
- Pobrecito.- le retiró un mechón de pelo con ternura.- no os preocupéis, ya veréis como en dos días estáis como nuevo... ah, y gracias por defenderme.  
  
- No tiene importancia.- respondió con cara de mártir.- lo hubiera hecho aunque ese bruto me hubiera roto hasta el último hueso.  
  
- Gracias.- sonrió Usagi.- Podéis pedirme lo que queráis en agradecimiento.  
  
- ¿Lo que quiera?.- se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Pues entonces...  
  
- ¡¡Hiperión!!.- los interrumpió Endymión con aspereza.- ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? Quedamos en que evitaríamos las disputas con ese trío.  
  
- ¡No le gritéis!.- le defendió la princesa.- No veis que está malherido.  
  
- ¡Malherido?.- inquirió el príncipe con desconcierto.- Pero si este lo más que tiene son dos costillas rotas, no veis que está fingiendo.  
  
- ¡Fingiendo!.- se levantó del suelo a encarar al joven.- ¿Ese tal Áyax casi lo mata por defenderme y está fingiendo?¡¡Eres un tonto!!  
  
- ¿Yo?.- preguntó el chico sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.- Pero si... pero si...  
  
- Olvidas lo importante Endymión.- se acercó Euclides.- Hiperión, ¿quien dio el primer golpe?  
  
- Esto ... yo.  
  
- ¡¿Tu?!.-exclamó Endymión.- Por favor.- casi rogó porque fuera así.- dime que no había nadie a parte de los de siempre.  
  
- ¡No fue mi culpa!.- se incorporó milagrosamente recuperado ante la indignada mirada de Usagi.- ¡Me tendieron una trampa! Se propasaron con Usagi para provocarme y mientras tanto Argón tenía un testigo escondido.  
  
- Eso explica lo del tipo al que perseguimos.- comentó Euclides impasible.- Nos separaron para facilitarse las cosas.  
  
- Esto serán al menos tres semanas en el calabozo.- se dejó caer desalentado.  
  
- Lo siento.- se disculpó Hiperión muy apenado.  
  
- Da igual primo, después de todo no fue culpa tuya.  
  
Y mientras el trío de amigos suspiraba y maldecía a sus eternos rivales Usagi se alejaba de ellos muy enfadada pues no solo habían interrumpido su búsqueda, la habían metido en medio de una trifulca, casi se había descubierto a sí misma por ayudarlos, había tenido que soportar la arrogancia de Endymión y las miradas de desconfianza de Euclides sino que encima Hiperión había resultado ser un redomado embustero... aunque la hubiera protegido... ¡¡¡pero eso no borraba lo otro!!!  
  
Definitivo, se perdería en el bosque y cuando estuviera segura de estar sola se teletransportaría de regreso a la Luna... ya buscaría su anillo más tarde. Y, justo cuando estaba a punto de poner en marcha su plan, un brillo dorado a escasos pasos de donde se encontraba Endymión llamó su atención. Con el pulso a cien por hora se aproximó hasta el lugar y casi se desmaya de la impresión al corroborar que era su anillo.  
  
Se agachó, alargó la mano hasta casi rozar el preciado objeto, sus ojos se nublaron de felicidad y... ¡zas!! Endymión lo agarró.  
  
- Vaya, lo último que me faltaba era perder mi anillo.- y se lo metió en el bolsillo.- ¿ Os ocurre algo?.- le preguntó a la princesa al ver su cara descompuesta.  
  
- El anillo... mi anillo... tu anillo.- balbuceó paralizada.  
  
- ¿El anillo?.- lo cogió de su bolsillo.- Lo encontré en el bosque, es bonito, ¿verdad?  
  
Usagi intentó cogerlo nuevamente pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo Endymión se lo volvió a guardar.  
  
- ¿Os gusta, eh?.- la joven afirmó con la cabeza.- Puedo dároslo si queréis.- una perversa idea cruzó por su mente.- aunque claro, antes tendríais que ganároslo.  
  
Y tras guiñarle un ojo fue a unirse a Euclides con la secreta esperanza de que acababa de dar, sin saber por qué, con el artilugio que le entregaría el corazón de la mujer que se lo había robado a él.  
  
Usagi, mientras tanto, lo maldecía a más no poder.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Vaya pues por fin volví a la acción, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y disculpad por la tardanza pero es que aunque llevará mucho tiempo deseando escribir el encuentro entre Endymión y Serena cuando llegó el momento nada de lo que escribía me gustaba. Creo que habré escrito al menos cinco versiones distintas y otro tanto en cuanto a la aptitud de Serena respecto a Endymión pero finalmente creo que di con la correcta, solo espero que a vosotros también os guste.  
  
Kendra siento haber tardado tanto pero prometo que para el próximo me demoraré a lo sumo dos semanas ( es que empiezo los exámenes ) pero no casi un mes o más como con este.  
  
Mer pues sí Beryl es muy mala y más que se va a volver, tu solo espera a ver cuando se entere de la presencia de Serena sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Endymión se ha enamorado de verdad de ella, le va a dar un patatús de rabia y celos y en cuanto a Hiperión, sé que se lo tenía bien merecido por eso y otras cosas pero aunque no lo creas en el fondo es buena gente ( un poco mujeriego pero como nadie es perfecto ) y espero que esta imagen que estoy tratando de dar de él se vea a través de los capítulos.  
  
Anny-chan me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia después de todo eso es lo que busca todo escritor, haber si los próximos capítulos también te gustan y no te decepcionan pero aunque lo hagan avisa para que pueda corregirme.  
  
Maron, ¡¡¡todos en una noche!!!! me siento halagada, en cuanto a Endymión y a Serenity, ya ves no sé si ha quedado exactamente como lo pedías pero te aseguro que Endymión se va a poner muy pero que muy celoso en el futuro.  
  
Luna-lis, pues la verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir la historia no pensaba que fuera una alterna pero ahora que lo dices supongo que en cierto aspecto se puede considerar así por la presencia de los nuevos personajes, el hecho de que los cuatros generales no van a aparecer ( bueno, si alguien es forofo de ellos y tiene mucho interés en que aparezcan puedo hacerlo, solo que me lo diga ), lo de sailormoon... sin embargo, lo importante no va a cambiar, no sé si me entiendes pero de todas formas sigue leyendo y ya verás a lo que me refiero( es que si te lo digo le quita la gracia a la historia ). Respecto a los asesinos, bueno aunque no te pueda decir quienes son si me gustaría que me enviaras un mensaje a mi correo diciéndome quienes crees que son, es para tener una idea de hasta que punto he dejado pistas o si he conseguido distraer la atención de ellos. La dirección es  
  
Bueno y eso es todo, muchos saludos y besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo  
  
Selene 


	14. Indicios

﻿ 

**CAPÍTULO 13 : INDICIOS**

- Y además de un imbécil, es un idiota, y un desconsiderado, y un egocéntrico, y un arrogante, y un aprovechado y... y... ¡¡ y lo odio!!.- gritaba furiosa la princesa de la Luna mientras daba vueltas por la amplia habitación del palacio real terrestre.

- ¿Has terminado?.- inquirió con demasiada tranquilidad la imagen que el comunicador proyectaba de la princesa de Marte.

- ¿Terminado?.- se extrañó la aludida.- pero si hasta ahora solo he hablado de sus virtudes.

Rei cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración.

- Porque si te contara sus defectos.- prosiguió la rubia ignorando a su amiga.- podría escribir un libro entero y, aún así, me quedarían montones de cosas por contar porque...

- Serena...

- Espera que aún no termino.- hizo una pausa en su relato para luego continuarlo.-Porque...

- Serena...

- ¡Quieres dejar de interrumpirme!.- protestó la princesa.

- ¡¡¡Y tu quieres dejar de hablarme del príncipe de la Tierra!!!.- explotó finalmente Rei.- ¡¡¡A ver si te entra en la cabeza hueca que tienes qué me importa un comino que sea un idiota!!! ¡¿Lo que yo quiero saber es cuando demonios piensas volver a tu casa?!

- Rei....- la llamó con suavidad.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que dejes de gritar o despertarás a todo el palacio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-exclamó la rubia a pleno pulmón.

"Tranquilidad Rei, tranquilidad, el asesinato es malo, el asesinato no es una opción"

- Serena... vamos a ver si te enteras de una buena vez de la situación, llevas tres días en la Tierra y aun no tienes el anillo, cada día que pasas allí aumenta un poco más el peligro de que te descubran, tu madre sospecha algo y no deja de preguntar por ti y, para colmos de males, a Arthur le ha dado por ir a visitarte todos los días y ya no sé que excusa darle para que se largue.

- ¿Arthur ha preguntado por mí?.- se emocionó la chica olvidándose de todo lo demás.- ¿Y qué te dijo?¿Me echa de menos?¿Me ha traído algún regalo?

-

- Bueno... vale... que solo te he hecho una pregunta.

Rei suspiró.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves entonces?

- Cuando recupere el anillo.

- ¿Y si no lo consigues?, por lo que cuentas ese tipo no tiene ninguna intención de devolvértelo. Creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de todo este asunto y le digas a Arthur que se te calló patinando o algo, así no se enfadará y todos seremos felices.

- No puedo Rei.- dijo Serena muy seria.

- Y se puede saber por qué demonios no puedes, es lo mejor que podrías hacer antes de que la reina se entere de todo y nos encierre de por vida.

- Pues porque ahora se ha convertido en una cuestión de honor.

- ¿?

- No dejaré que ningún egocéntrico príncipe de tres al cuarto se burle de mí, recuperaré ese anillo aunque sea lo último que haga.- sentenció muy segura de sí misma.

- Me parece que el aire de este planeta te ha afectado a la cabeza.- comentó Rei medio en broma medio al borde de la desesperación.- ¿Qué tal si...

Toc, toc, toc.

- Están llamando a la puerta.- se sobresaltó Serena.- Mañana hablamos.

Y antes de que a Rei le diera tiempo a decir algo más la princesa había cortado la comunicación.

- ¿Usagi?.- se escuchó la voz de Hiperión al otro lado de la puerta.

Usagi alisó el vestido verde de mangas acampanadas que llevaba puesto y que era uno de los muchos regalos que Endymión le había enviado en apenas tres días( por supuesto del anillo ni rastro ). En realidad no le gustaba mucho, no solo porque se lo hubiera regalado él sino porque era demasiado ostentoso( tenía lazos a doquier y un escote excesivamente grande para su gusto ), pero como no se atrevía a seguir con el camisón blanco que llevaba cuando se teletransportó a la Tierra y que afortunadamente habían confundido con un vestido no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse. Resoplando se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose al instante con un sonriente Hiperión que le traía un hermoso ramo de azucenas.

- Buenos días mi ángel.- le besó la mano con dulzura.- ¿Con quien hablabais?

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Usagi quien pensaba que el chico no había oído nada.

- No os entiendo.- respondió algo nerviosa.- en la habitación solo estoy yo.

- En serio.-se asomó con curiosidad.- Pues me había parecido... bueno no importa, ¿venía a preguntaros si aceptaríais desayunar conmigo?

- ¿Solo contigo? ¿Y qué pasa con Endymión?.- inquirió aliviada de poder cambiar de tema.- Lo pregunto porque en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí siempre habéis venido juntos a buscarme.

- Lo que pasa es que mi primo hace ya un buen rato que se marchó.

- ¿Y eso?.- preguntó con cautela. Después de todo Endymión tenía el anillo y por muy odioso que le resultara no conseguiría la joya sino lo veía.

- Pues nada importante.- respondió casi con fastidio por tener que sacar el tema.- Mis tíos acaban de regresar de su viaje por el reino para todo ese lío de mantener las apariencias y las buenas relaciones y Endymión tiene la obligación de ir a recibirlos.

- ¿Y no tendríais que estar allí? Acaso no sois su primo.

- Se supone, pero digamos que he hecho novillos.- le guiñó un ojo.- La verdad es que la idea de tener que estar casi una hora de pie a la espera de que los reyes terminen de saludar a todo el que se le acerque y a que atraviesen el puente junto con toda su comitiva no me atrae demasiado sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que para la ocasión tengo que ponerme una de esas pesadas armaduras ceremoniales. ¡¡La última vez casi me deshidrato del calor!!.- se quejó con una mueca muy cómica que hizo reír a Usagi.- Nop... definitivamente no estoy hecho para la vida de monarca, lo mío es vagar libremente de ciudad en ciudad conociendo a gente nueva ( más concretamente a chicas nuevas pero se abstuvo de decirlo delante de Usagi) y vivir el día a día con ilusión y valor.

- Suerte que para eso esté Endymión, ¿no?

- Por supuesto, por supuesto, después de todo mientras él aguanta el aburrimiento y el calor yo converso con hermosos ángeles.-le tendió el brazo y el ramo de azucenas.

Por toda respuesta Usagi se limitó a dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

**Base militar de la Luna**

El capitán Arthur estaba tremendamente enojado, acababa de volver de su viaje a Marte y a pesar de ser tan solo las nueve de la mañana esto no parecía importarle demasiado a juzgar por el ruido que hacía. Sus pasos lo condujeron hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo, en la que penetró hecho una furia. Al ver la cara que traía, Alex les indico a sus compañeros de juego que se marcharan y en cuanto los presentes hubieron salido de la estancia Arthur cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Te recuerdo que mi seguro no incluye desperfectos por hiperhormonas.- comentó mientras barajaba las cartas para echarse un solitario ahora que se había quedado sin compañeros.

- No estoy para bromas Alex.- se sentó en una de las sillas que su amigo había colocado alrededor de la mesa para el juego.- Ocurre algo y no me gusta no saber lo qué es.

- Tal vez la princesa se haya arrepentido y ya no quiera casarse contigo.

- Lo dudo mucho.

- La arrogancia no es una virtud.

- Y la presunción tampoco.- contraatacó el capitán.- Si se hubiera arrepentido me lo hubiera dicho a la cara, Serena no es de las personas que se callan lo que sienten.

- Ni que la conocieras de toda la vida.

- No pienso volver a discutir sobre ese asunto.- le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.- He venido a por ayuda pero si solo vas decir estupideces mejor me voy.

- No hace falta que te pongas así.- se disculpó el pelirrojo.- En mi opinión te preocupas demasiado, el que ella viajara a Marte para pasar unos días con su amiga no quiere decir que tuviera que estar pendiente de poder verte solo porque tu estuvieras allí. A lo mejor ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza la idea, a estas alturas ya debe saber lo importante que es el trabajo para ti.

- Eso ya lo sé, lo que no entiendo es por qué no intentó contactarme después de que le pedí a la princesa Rei que se lo dijera, por la cara que puso estoy seguro de que ya sabía lo de nuestro compromiso y lo único que yo quería era decirle a Serena que podríamos volver juntos a la Luna cuando terminara mi misión en Marte para anunciar nuestro compromiso, no veo que exista razón alguna para que no quisiera verme.

- Deberías dejar de calentarte la cabeza en estupideces como esa.- lo acusó el joven.-Si la princesa no ha contactado contigo es porque no habrá podido.- el chico le miró con hostilidad.- No me mires así, solo digo la verdad.

- ¿La verdad?. Y se puede saber que estabas haciendo jugando a las cartas cuando deberías estar supervisando la unidad en mi ausencia.

- Le he pedido a Max que se encargue de eso durante unos días.- respondió con calma.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué?.- preguntó incrédulo.

Por toda respuesta Alex le tendió un sobre abierto que iba dirigido a él.

- ¿No tenías otra cosa mejor que hacer a parte de abrir la correspondencia ajena?.- lo acusó el joven capitán.

- Tenía que asegurarme que no era nada urgente.-se encogió de hombros.- Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que te ausentaste.

Arthur comenzó a leer la carta sin molestarse siquiera en contestar y para cuando hubo terminado su lectura su rostro había perdido todo rastro de emoción, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento jamás lo hubiera creído capaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera de rabia.

- Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a Júpiter.

**En el jardín ( la Tierra )  
**  
Después de desayunar Hiperión se había ofrecido a enseñarle a Usagi el jardín de rosas que tanto deseaba ver. A la princesa le encantaban las flores y las de la Tierra eran especialmente bellas, sobre todo las rosas rojas. Además, tenía que reconocer que la compañía de Hiperión le agradaba a pesar de que en el pasado le hubiera mentido. No era que se estuviera enamorando de él ni nada parecido, después de todo su corazón le pertenecía a Arthur, era más bien la forma despreocupada y risueña del joven que le recordaba mucho a Minako, haciéndola sentir un poco menos extraña en ese planeta.

Endymión, en uno de sus muchos intentos por desacreditar a su primo ante sus ojos, le había contado que a pesar de que él lo apreciaba mucho tenía el deber de advertirle que era un mujeriego empedernido y que lo mejor era que se mantuviera lejos de él.

"Ni para eso tiene un poco de dignidad. ¡Mira que hablarme mal de su propio primo solo para que le haga caso a él!"pensó indignada.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar también en lo divertido que sería ver como el apuesto y cautivador príncipe Hiperión se encontraba con la horma de su zapato, más concretamente, con la princesa de Venus, pues para nadie era un secreto que Minako coleccionaba pretendientes como quien colecciona anillos.

- ¿Qué os resulta tan gracioso?.- inquirió el joven al verla sonreír.

- Nada importante.- le respondió con dulzura.- Decidme una cosa, ¿qué es esa luz que rodea al palacio? No la había visto antes.

- Eso es porque solo se aprecia a determinadas horas del día. Además, no es luz, es una barrera mágica.- le aclaró el príncipe.

Usagi lo miró sin entender, ¿para qué querían una barrera de ese tipo en la Tierra?

- Una perdida de energía, ¿verdad?.

- Yo no he dicho eso.- protestó contrariada al ver descubiertos sus pensamientos.

- Pero me lo he imaginado, al fin y al cabo, es lo que todo el mundo piensa. La magia es algo que nuestra gente no domina demasiado bien y solo hay unos pocos que son capaces de manejarla, entre ellos mi primo y yo.- comentó orgulloso. Usagi se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto ( y eso que podría haber dicho unas cuantas cosas ).- Por eso todo el mundo piensa que es un desperdicio crear una barrera que no es necesaria pues solo sirve para detectar y repeler ataques mágicos que se supone nadie es capaz de realizar fuera de palacio.

- ¿Se supone?.- preguntó intrigada.

Hiperión se detuvo en seco y después de mirar hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca, tomó a Usagi del brazo y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Prometéis no reíros si os cuento una cosa?

- Lo prometo.- respondió muy seria, picada por la curiosidad.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.- asintió la chica acercándose un poco más al joven.- Lo prometo de verdad.

- Veréis, es que tengo una teoría que no suelo contar a nadie porque siempre terminan riéndose de mí. Endymión lo suele hacer muy a menudo.

- Pero Endymión es tonto.- advirtió la princesa.- no deberíais hacerle caso.

- Tal vez.- contestó el joven sin dar importancia al comentario.- El caso es que creo que la barrera está ahí para protegernos de otro tipo de amenaza, otra de la que tía Calice y tío Etlio no quieren que sepamos nada.

- ¿Ah sí?.- inquirió la princesa sin sospechar nada.- ¿El qué?

- La Luna.

- ¿Qué?.-Usagi parpadeó totalmente desconcertada.

- La Luna está habitada por gente del mal, hace mucho tiempo enviaban a los criminales allí para que no volvieran nunca más pero lo que nadie sabía era que en la Luna vivían unas chicas demonios con terribles poderes, eran muy hermosas y utilizaron su encanto para embaucar a los recién llegados y que hicieran lo que ellas quisieran. Les enseñaron su magia y los enviaron de vuelta a la Tierra para que la destruyeran. Afortunadamente, fracasaron en su intento, pero todo el mundo teme que las chicas demonio vuelvan y acaben con nosotros, de ahí la presencia de la barrera.

Aunque pensándolo bien....- hizo una pausa para meditar sin percatarse de la furiosa mirada de Usagi.-... la parte de las chicas suena un poco rara, tal vez lo traduje mal y eran chicos demonios, esos libros eran muy antiguos, después de todo, las chicas no son demasiado hábiles como para ser capaces de utilizar la magia, y que conste que lo digo sin ánimo de ofender... ¿os pasa algo?.- se preocupó el chico al ver la expresión del rostro de la joven.- Si queréis reíros podéis hacerlo, igual ya estoy acostumbrado.- se encogió de brazos.

Usagi no respondió. Tenía la cabeza agachada y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

- ¿Usagi? .- le tocó el hombro.

Usagi levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de Hiperión. Si las miradas matasen el pobre chico ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

- Usagi... por qué me miráis así.

- ¡¡Imbécil!!.- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo ante la pasmada mirada del joven.

- ¿Pero qué he hecho?

- Hiperión.- apareció Endymión en ese momento.- Te estaba buscando.

- ¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?.

- Sí, a ti.- lo miró raro.- Mis padres no están esperando en la sala de audiencias, quieren hablar con nosotros sobre lo de la pelea. ¡En menudo lío nos has metido!

- ¿Qué?¿Yo?

- Sí, tu... ¡se puede saber qué te pasa! Parece que estuvieras en las nubes.

- ....

- ¿Y Usagi? Me han dicho que estaba contigo.- preguntó Endymión tratando de ocultar su irritación.

- Sí, pero no sé que ha pasado que se ha enfadado y se ha ido corriendo.

- ¿Qué se ha enfadado? ¿Contigo?.- sonrió levemente.- Y qué le has dicho para que se enfade.

- Nada, solo le he contado lo de la gente de la Luna.

- ¿Seguro qué se ha enfadado? ¿No será que se ha ido para que no la vieras reírse de ti?.- sugirió desilusionado.

- ¡¡Claro que no!!.- se indignó Hiperión.- Ella no es como los demás, no se reiría de mí, se ha enfadado y no sé por qué.

- Pues en ese caso....- carraspeó sin poder ocultar su alegría.- ... será mejor que vayas a ver a mis padres mientras voy a buscarla para ver que le ha pasado.

- ¡A no! ¡De eso ni hablar! ¡¡No pienso tragarme yo solo el marrón mientras tu intentas arrebatarme a mi novia!!

- Te recuerdo que ella no es tu novia.- lo encaró el chico enfadado.- Y que tu tuviste toda la culpa de la pelea.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¡Claro que...

- ¡Hiperión, Endymión!.- sonó una atronadora voz que ambos conocían demasiado bien.- ¡Dejad de hacer el imbécil y no hagáis esperar a la reina!

Los dos chicos tragaron saliva y, olvidando por un instante su pequeña disputa, siguieron a Diocles hacia la sala de audiencias.

Usagi caminaba por el jardín de rosas muy enfadada. Le había molestado sobremanera que Hiperión hablará tan a la ligera de la Luna sin saber nada acerca de ella, basándose tan solo en viejos libros que sin duda habían sido escritos por gente igual de ignorante que él. Mira que decir que la gente de la Luna era malvada y que las sailors eran unos demonios. 

Controlando las ganas de ir a buscarlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades se sentó en una banca cercana y resopló. Lo cierto era que tal vez se había pasado un poco, el joven no lo había dicho con ánimo de ofenderla, al fin y al cabo, ella misma había creído en las historias que se contaban en la Luna sobre la Tierra hasta que había comprobado por sí misma que la mayoría de ellas carecían de fundamento. De lo único que se podía acusar a los terrícolas era de ser muy cerrados respecto a la existencia de vida en otros mundos y de su deficiente capacidad para la magia. Por lo demás, eran iguales a ellos.

Además, tenía que reconocer que la gente de la Tierra empezaba a caerle bien( a excepción de Endymión, por supuesto ) aunque se pasará todo el día criticando su forma de ser, pero eso era debido más que nada a la tensión que sentía de solo pensar que su madre pudiera enterarse de que estaba allí.

"Al menos he sacado algo en claro" pensó "Lo único que no puedo hacer para arrebatarle el anillo a Endymión es utilizar mi magia porque la barrera la detectaría, pero... eso no implica que pueda emplear otro tipo de armas"

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su inocente rostro mientras olía el perfume de una rosa cercana y su mente entretejía las primeras hebras del plan que le devolvería lo que era suyo.

Endymión se acordaría de ella para el resto de su vida.

**Sala de audiencias**

- ¿Es cierto o no?.- volvió a preguntar la reina Calice muy molesta por los continuos rodeos de su hijo y de su sobrino.- Golpeasteis a Áyax sin razón alguna, sí o no.

- Verás tía.- se aproximó Hiperión al trono.- Si o no son palabras demasiados radicales, yo más bien diría que fue una pelea entre camaradas, nada que tener en cuenta.

- ¡No te lo he preguntado a ti! Ya tengo bastante con que te dijera antes de mi viaje que te quedaras a estudiar en tu habitación y que aprovecharas la primera oportunidad que se te presentara para meterte en problemas.

-Pero tía Calice.- protestó el joven.- Soy muy joven y necesito divertirme, no puedes encerrarme todo un día en mi habitación.

- ¿Pasaste el examen?

- Esto... pues verás... no era.- titubeo mientras retrocedía lentamente hasta donde estaba Endymión.- ... un poco difícil.

Calice le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que lo calló al instante.

- Y bien Endymión, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

- No fue culpa nuestra, madre. Cuando Euclides y yo llegamos, Áyax estaba golpeando a Hiperión y no nos quedó más remedio que acudir en su ayuda.

- Pero según Áyax fue Hiperión quien comenzó la pelea.

- Porque lo provocaron.

- Y se puede saber por qué no lo ignorasteis. Pensaba que había quedado bastante clara la opinión de tu padre y mía al respecto.

- ...

- Hubo un testigo, Endymión.- suspiró la reina.- No puedo pasar por alto este accidente y luego pretender que el resto del reino me obedezca cuando les ordeno impartir justicia por igual independientemente de quien sea el acusado.

- ¡Pero solo fue una pelea sin importancia!

- Da lo mismo hijo.- intervino por vez primera el rey.- Amadeus es el hijo de uno de los nobles con mayor influencia en el reino, si pasamos por alto el incidente él mismo se encargará de convertirlo en algo más importante para perjudicarnos.

- No es justo.- clavó Endymión su mirada azul en la de su padre.- Sois el rey, no tenéis por qué dar explicaciones a nadie de vuestros actos.

- En eso te equivocas hijo mío.-respondió el rey con la mirada ensombrecida.-Sin el pueblo un rey carece de poder. Estos son tiempos difíciles y no nos conviene estar a malas con nadie más.

- ¡Pues no lo entiendo!.-replicó Endymión furioso.-Un buen rey debe defender los principios que él cree justos aún a riesgo de quedarse sin aliados. No debe ceder a otros menos dignos solo por miedo a perder su reino.

- ¡Ya es suficiente Endymión!.- intervino su madre.- Aún eres muy joven y no pretendemos que entiendas completamente por qué actuamos como lo hacemos solo...

- Si lo dices por los rebeldes yo...

- Ni una palabra más.- le advirtió la reina.

Endymión apretó los puños y guardó silencio.

- Si os hemos llamado, ha sido solo para oír vuestra versión. La cuestión es que el hecho ocurrió y que no podemos pasarlo por alto, sin embargo, y como muy bien habéis tenido la amabilidad de recordarnos, solo fue una pelea sin mayores consecuencias.

Endymión e Hiperión la miraron esperanzados.

- No os enviaremos a prisión, pues aunque no lo creáis ni tu padre ni yo disfrutamos con ello pero no podréis salir de palacio en las próximas dos semanas. Tal vez así evitemos más enfrentamientos innecesarios, ¿entendido?

- Sí.-afirmaron los dos.

- Bien, podéis marcharos entonces-

- Hijo, espera un momento.- detuvo el rey a Endymión y a su primo antes de que abandonaran la sala.- Dime una cosa, ¿quién es la joven a la que trajisteis del bosque?

-Joven, ¿qué joven?.-se interesó la reina quien no había oído nada al respecto.

- Una chica muy hermosa que los acompañaba cuando volvieron de su "pequeña" aventura. Unos cortesanos me han dicho que está instalada en palacio y que en los tres días que lleva aquí Endymión no ha dejado de hacerle regalos.

- ¿En serio?.- preguntó la reina a su hijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.- ¿Y por qué no me has hablado antes de ella?¿Quién es?¿A qué familia pertenece?¿Título?

- Verás. .- Endymión tragó saliva.- .. es que no lo sé.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes?.- se extrañó la reina.

- Lo que pasa.- intervino Hiperión.- es que no recuerda nada, debió de darse un golpe o algo así porque lo único que sabe es que se llama Usagi. Y por cierto.-añadió.- es mi novia.

- ¡De eso ni hablar!.- protestó el príncipe.- Ella no ha dicho que lo sea.

- Ni falta que hace, por sino te has dado cuenta mi compañía le agrada pero lo que es la tuya. acéptalo amigo, no te soporta.

- Pues esta mañana no parecía muy contenta de estar a tu lado.- le recordó Endymión con el ceño fruncido.

- Usagi. .- los interrumpió la reina.- no recuerdo a ninguna doncella con ese nombre. ¿Y tu Etlio?

- No, tampoco, tal vez sea una campesina.

- Para nada.- se apresuró a aclarar Endymión.- Sus modales son propios de la realeza.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- corroboró Hiperión.- Es una joven fina y educada además de hermosa.

"Aunque tiene reacciones de lo más extrañas" pensó para sí mismo.

La reina miró a su marido y se quedó pensativa.

- Lo mejor será que nos la presentéis.- dijo tras unos minutos.- Así tal vez la recuerde. Mañana durante el almuerzo invitadla, se sentará a comer con nosotros, ¿entendido?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y dejaron a los reyes solos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Continuará.

Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, espero haber tardado menos esta vez, y la próxima tardaré menos aún, digamos que porque he terminado los exámenes y las ideas para cada capítulo se van perfilando más y más, dentro de poco entraremos en acción.

Mandy, los correos electrónicos no se me suelen quedar muy fácilmente pero creo que eras tu quien me ha enviado los review a mi correo, de nuevo muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Maron-chan, tu no te preocupes que a Endymión le costará trabajito conquistar a Usagi, aunque al final lo logrará, lo digo porque supongo que a estas alturas es evidente que esa ha sido mi intención desde el principio, ya como lo haga tendréis que leerlo. Por cierto,gracias por decirme que te ha parecido perfecto el capítulo, yo creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor pero después de haber escrito tantas versiones y haberme decidido por una al final y que guste es muy alentador ( no voy tan mal después de todo ).

Tatekanine, je,je, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que no te defraude y te guste tanto como el anterior.

Carrie, vaya, no sé que decirte, no me esperaba un review como este, en todo caso, la ilusión que me hizo recibirlo, gracias de corazón.

Ceres, pues sí lo de que Serena no se enamorara de Endymión a primera vista lo hice con la intención que dices, en principio iba a hacer que se enamoraran a la vez, ya sabes un flechazo dual pero después me pareció que eso no era muy lógico teniendo en cuenta que a Serena le gustaba mucho Arthur ( en el caso de Endymión, tiene amigas no novias ) y después de pensarlo me di cuentas que hacerlo así además habría más posibilidades para la historia. En cuanto al del odio al amor, lo siento en verdad por todos los que están esperando un capítulo pero primero voy a escribir uno más de este y depués escriberé alguno del otro fic. Solo espero que el recibir capítulos de la Tierra y la Luna satisfaga el no recibir por ahora del otro fic.

Hola Mer, tu espera que cuando la reina se enteré de lo que ha hecho Serena se va a armar la gorda ( o por lo menos esa es la idea original a no ser que con el transcurrir de la historia la cambie ), y respecto a como conseguira Serena el anillo, uf ya sé como pero me parece muy feo de mi parte revelarlo antes de tiempo. Graciaspor tu review


	15. Sospechas

﻿ 

**CAPÍTULO 14 : SOSPECHAS**

****

  
La pequeña cabaña en la que Áyax y Beryl convivían con su abuela se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad de Ariano como para evitar la incomunicación y, a la vez, lo suficientemente lejos como para que sus inquilinos no fueran molestados. Esta era la principal razón por la que Beryl había decidido quedarse allí a estudiar el viejo libro que le había regalado su abuela, a permanecer en palacio a la vista de cualquiera lo suficientemente atrevido como para meterse en sus asuntos. Por lo general, no le estaba permitido abandonar el palacio debido a su condición de dama de compañía de la reina pero en esta ocasión se había hecho una excepción dado que tras regresar de su paseo con Endymión la reina le había informado de que se marcharía de viaje y que no necesitaría sus servicios durante ese tiempo. 

El libro que estaba revisando sentada cómodamente frente a la chimenea de su hogar era extremadamente grueso, estaba forrado con una piel que desconocía y escrito con una tinta negra que tenía el olor de la sangre. Además, empleaba una variedad muy antigua de su propia lengua que requería un esfuerzo extra por su parte y abreviaba continuamente las palabras como si a la persona que lo hubiera escrito le apremiara terminarlo cuanto antes mejor. 

Pero a la joven nada de eso le importaba, era ambiciosa, deseaba el poder que su abuela había manifestado para ellos en incontables ocasiones y aquel libro constituía el primer paso para conseguirlo. 

- Te veo muy entretenida.- la interrumpió su hermano que, como siempre, se había acercado a ella sin que lo notara y eso la irritaba profundamente, la hacía sentir que no controlaba la situación. 

- Estoy ocupada.- respondió con sequedad.- ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que molestarme? 

- Hoy no.- tomó asiento a su lado.- ¿Y la abuela? 

- No lo sé. 

- Ha vuelto a desaparecer, ¿eh? Me pregunto a donde irá cuando lo hace... ¿lo sabes tú? 

Beryl no respondió, no lo sabía... al menos por ahora. 

- Amadeus me ha dicho que el rey y la reina ya han vuelto de su viaje... solo tres días y así pretenden conservar su reino... aunque claro, eso a mí me conviene, me facilita las cosas. Por cierto.- cambió de tema como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Y Endymión? 

- ¿Qué hay con él?.- inquirió la pelirroja con desconfianza. 

- Vamos, vamos, hermanita.- se inclinó hacia ella.- no hace falta que finjas conmigo, sé que Endymión te gusta y que si pudieras no dudarías ni un solo instante en compartir la cama con él. 

- Te equivocas hermanito, solo lo utilizo para mis propios fines. 

- Entonces... .- se recostó en el sofá mientras cruzaba los brazos tras el cuello.- no te molestará saber que tu querido príncipe Endymión anda cortejando a una chica, y esta vez parece que va en serio, hasta se ha peleado con Hiperión. 

- Eso no es posible.- contestó temblando de ira.- Yo me encargué... 

- ¿De eliminar a la competencia? Pues parece que alguien se te escapó y no cualquiera, por cierto. Si te interesa mi opinión, la chica es hermosa y educada... y atrevida, no me extraña que haya llamado la atención de Endymión... ¿A donde vas?.- preguntó al verla recoger sus cosas. 

- Has dicho que la reina ha vuelto, ¿no? Pues entonces será mejor que vuelva palacio, podría llamarme en cualquier momento.- respondió intentando esconder su irritación. 

- Como digas.- se burló de ella.- Pero si te encuentras con la chica ten mucho cuidado. 

- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero sé muy bien como tratar a los estorbos.- dijo sarcástica. 

- No me refería a eso. 

- A qué entonces. 

- Olvídalo. 

- No sé ni para que me molesto en escucharte, solo dices estupideces.- le recriminó Beryl mientras salía de la casa dando un portazo. 

- Un día de estos el estrés acabará con ella.- sonrió.- En fin, yo ya la avisé si luego tiene problemas no quiero saber nada, tengo la sensación de que esta vez no lo será tan fácil librarse del estorbo. 

Tomó la daga que siempre llevaba en la bota y se contempló en ella meditabundo mientras la imagen de la chica invocando algún tipo de hechizo cruzaba por su mente. 

-Eres diferente a las demás.- susurró.- ¿Por qué? 

**Al mismo tiempo...**

Hiperión estaba duchándose en el cuarto de baño de su habitación ahora que el entrenamiento del día había finalizado. La verdad es que estaba tremendamente agotado, durante los tres días que sus tíos habían estado fuera se habían suspendido todas las clases, tanto las teóricas como las físicas, y se había dedicado junto a su primo a cortejar a Usagi y a divertirse en otros menesteres aunque se suponía que ambos debían estudiar y entrenar por su cuenta. 

Como sabiendo que esto sucedería Diocles los había forzado más allá de sus posibilidades para recuperar los días perdidos. Y, por si fuera poco, el castigo solo había sido para su primo y para él porque Euclides no había aparecido ( llevaba perdido desde que regresaron del bosque con Usagi ) y Amadeus se había marchado al finalizar las clases de matemáticas, historia y filosofía de las que se encargaban otros profesores mucho más benévolos que Diocles quien se ocupaba de lo que era la espada, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las técnicas de lucha, facultades mágicas y similares. 

Las clases teóricas se daban durante las primeras horas de la mañana y eran todos los días las mismas, en cambio, de las que se ocupaba Diocles ( que se daban durante el resto de la mañana ) variaban con los días. Hoy, por ejemplo, habían pasado dos horas practicando con sus habilidades mágicas razón por la cual Amadeus no había asistido. El chico no poseía ninguna. 

- Pero en fin.- salió el príncipe de la ducha con su habitual expresión risueña.- la mañana ha terminado y aún me queda el resto del día para pasarlo con Usagi. 

Y, tremendamente feliz y sin recordar que la última vez que vio a la joven esta se enfadó con él, terminó de vestirse y salió de su habitación para buscarla. No obstante, fue abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrarse con la princesa quien le dedicó un energético hola y lo empujó de nuevo hacia dentro cerrando la puerta tras ella. 

- Necesito que me ayudéis.- dijo la chica sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.- Pero tenéis que prometerme que lo haréis sea lo que sea y que no me haréis preguntas. 

- Pero... pasa... hacéis... qué... .- tartamudeó el príncipe de la sorpresa. 

- Por favor, es importante para mí, no os lo pediría sino lo fuera y aunque parezca increíble sois la única persona de por aquí en quien confío. 

- Qué hacéis en mi habitación.- logró articular finalmente. 

- Por favor.- suplicó la joven con ojitos de cordero degollado. 

- ¡Pero si no sé de qué estáis hablando!.- protestó una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial. 

- ¡Es que esa es la idea! Solo tenéis que decir que sí. 

- Pero como os voy a ayudar sin saber para qué, además, qué pasa si me pedís que aniquile a alguien por vos.- se quejó el chico. 

- Por favor.- suplicó juntando ambas manos y acentuando la intensidad de su mirada.- Os necesito. 

- Pero si... oh bueno, está bien.- aceptó al no poder soportar por más tiempo esa mirada desamparada.- Haber, que tengo que hacer. 

- ¡¡Gracias Hiperión!! Sois mi salvador. 

Y muy contenta Usagi abrazó al chico con todas sus fuerzas quien por primera vez en su vida se puso colorado como un tomate. 

- De nada, de nada.- la separó de él. 

- ¿Recordáis el anillo que tiene Endymión? 

- Endymión tiene muchos anillos. 

- Lo supongo pero al que yo me refiero tiene una pequeña inscripción que dice "Serenity, mi Serena". 

- ¡Ah, ese anillo!.- lo recordó.- ¿Qué pasa con él? 

- Necesito que me ayudéis a recuperarlo. 

- ¿Y eso? 

- Prometisteis que no haríais preguntas.- le recordó la joven con su mirada de niña buena. 

- Tenía que intentarlo.- sonrió el príncipe.- Pero decidme, no sería más sencillo pedírselo a Endymión, seguro que os lo regala encantado. 

- Ya lo hice, pero no me lo quiere dar. 

- En ese caso... supongo que acabo de convertirme en cómplice de un robo.- suspiró. 

- No era mi intención robarlo.- se entristeció la chica.- pero él no me lo dará nunca y aunque no os lo pueda explicar tengo buenas razones para quererlo. 

- Usagi... .- se acercó a ella mientras la tomaba de la cintura.- ... ya sabéis que jamás os negaría nada. 

Y, aprovechando el momento, se acercó a ella para besarla pero Usagi se lo impidió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. 

- No hagáis algo de lo que luego podáis arrepentiros, ni vos estáis realmente enamorado de mí ni yo lo estoy de vos.- le habló con dulzura. 

- ¿A no?.- la soltó el joven un poco confundido.- ¿Entonces por qué en estos días no os habéis separado de mí?. 

- Pues está claro, porque sois el único amigo que tengo aquí.- respondió la joven con su habitual despreocupación dando por zanjada la confusión.- Mirad, para quitarle el anillo a Endymión había pensado que primero averiguáis en donde lo tiene y después lo distraéis para que yo pueda quitárselo sin que se dé cuenta. ¿A qué es un plan perfecto?.- inquirió orgullosa de sí misma. 

- Esto... bueno... .- titubeo Hiperión que no se había enterado de nada.- ¿Qué decíais del plan? 

- ¡¡¡No me habéis escuchado!!!.-lloriqueo. 

- Es que estaba distraído.- se defendió. 

- Bueno... .- se calmó.- decía que primero averiguáis en donde tiene escondido el anillo y después lo distraéis para que pueda quitárselo sin que se dé cuenta. 

- ¿Ese es TODO el plan?.- le salió una gran gota de sudor. 

- Por supuesto... ¿a qué es genial? 

- En base está bien, pero cómo lo distraigo si lleva el anillo encima. 

- .... 

- Y qué pasa si se da cuenta que alguien se lo ha robado, nos meteremos en problemas y dado que sois la única que lo quiere sabrá que habéis sido vos, no creo que os envíe a prisión dadas las circunstancias pero averigua que se le pasa por la cabeza. 

- .... 

- Y luego está el hecho de que me quiera decir en donde está el anillo considerando que me tiene por su rival en el amor. 

- ..... 

- Y eso sin tener en cuenta.... 

- ¡Ya!.- lo cortó Usagi.- Os he entendido perfectamente.- se dejó caer en la cama con gesto abatido.- Adiós a mi fabuloso plan, ¿y ahora qué hago? 

Hiperión se sentó a su lado a pensar en qué podrían hacer para recuperar el anillo o, al menos, esa fue su intención inicial porque al final terminó pensando en qué podría hacer para que Usagi se enamorara de él, ser amigos era un buen paso pero... y entonces se le ocurrió. 

- ¡Ya sé lo que podíamos hacer para que recuperéis el anillo!.- la tomó de las manos. 

- ¡En serio!.- se entusiasmó la princesa. 

- Sí mirad, aunque no me lo hayáis dicho supongo que Endymión no os quiere devolver el anillo precisamente porque sabe que lo queréis y lo está utilizando para intentar manteneros cerca de él y conseguir que lo améis. 

- ¡Es verdad!.- corroboró.- Pero cómo lo sabéis. 

- Uno que es listo pero en fin, lo importante es que se me ha ocurrido que la mejor forma de que os lo devuelva es que se convenza al cien por cien de que no lo amáis ni lo amareis nunca. En el fondo Endymión es buena gente( no por nada es mi primo ) y en cuanto se vea sin oportunidades os lo dará. 

- ¡Pero es que no consigo que se enteré de eso!.- protestó la chica. 

- Porque no basta con decírselo, tenéis que demostrárselo. 

- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó curiosa. 

- Tenéis que fingir que sois mi novia. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!!!!!!!.- gritó la chica dejando sordo a Hiperión.- ¡De eso ni hablar! 

- ¿Por qué no? Es una idea brillante y será solo hasta que tengáis el anillo, después hacemos como que rompemos y ya está. 

- Pero es que... tendríamos que... .- bajo la mirada sonrojada.- ¿besarnos? 

- Pero sería un beso de mentira, después de todo solo somos amigos, ¿no? Qué podría pasar. 

- Por pasar no pasaría nada pero es que... .- lo traspasó con la mirada.- un beso es algo especial, es algo mágico, algo que solo debes compartir con la persona a la que verdaderamente amas porque esa magia, ese sentimiento de profunda unión, solo se produce cuando nace de dos corazones hermanos, de dos almas gemelas... yo, no podría... 

- No te preocupes.- la interrumpió, sus palabras lo hacían sentirse mal, la verdad, él nunca había sentido eso de lo que hablaba.- Si no queréis no hace falta que nos besemos con que digamos que estamos enamorados y nos abracemos de vez en cuando creo que será más que suficiente. 

- ¿Vos creéis?.- dudó. 

- Sin lugar a dudas.- respondió recobrando su habitual actitud risueña.- Es más, creo que deberíamos empezar a ensayar, qué tal un abracito... 

- ¡Hiperión!.- rió la joven mientras se dirigía a la puerta. 

- Sí, ya sé, desde luego entre Endymión y vos me vais a desgastar el nombre. Bueno, nos vamos a comer, tía Calice y tío Etlio deben estar esperándonos. 

Usagi asintió y juntos se dirigieron a la amplia sala que hacía las veces de comedor. 

**En el vestíbulo que da al comedor**

- Ya deberían estar aquí.- comentó la reina Calice a su marido mientras se apoyaba en su hombro. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- se preocupó Etlio.- No tienes muy buena cara. 

- Por supuesto que lo estoy.- se apartó de él.- Pero no me gusta la impuntualidad. 

- Solo son cinco minutos, además... ah! Mira, por ahí vienen Hiperión y la joven, aunque.... ¿y Endymión? 

- ¡Ey!.- los interrumpió Hiperión sonriente.- ¡Ya estamos aquí! Esta vez no te quejarás, eh tía, he llegado puntual. 

Calice lo fulminó con la mirada. 

- Esto... quiero decir... buenas tardes tío Etlio... .- saludó al rey.- ... tía Calice... .- hizo una reverencia. 

- Así está mejor Hiperión.- le sonrió la reina.- Y ahora, nos presentaras a tu invitada. 

- Por supuesto.- asintió mientras tomaba a Usagi de la mano y la acercaba al pequeño grupo.- Tía Calice, tío Etlio os presento a Usagi. 

El rey y la reina la saludaron con un gesto de cabeza mientras la princesa sonreía y hacía una ligera reverencia tal y como enseñaba el protocolo. 

- Es un placer conoceros majestades. 

- El placer es nuestro Usagi.- respondió la reina.- Pero ahora será mejor que entremos al salón, ya es la hora y adentro podremos charlar más relajadamente. 

- Tía Calice.- la llamó Hiperión.- ¿No vamos a esperar a Endymión? 

- No.- contestó la reina muy secamente mientras entraba al salón seguida por el rey.- Tu primo conoce perfectamente las normas de palacio. 

Hiperión se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a Usagi para que lo siguiera hacia dentro de la habitación la cual pese a su reducido tamaño( en el ala opuesta había otro comedor mucho más amplio reservado para las celebraciones u otro tipo de actos ) carecía del llamado toque hogareño. En el centro de la misma había una mesa de madera de roble rodeada de seis sillas, cuatro en los laterales y una en cada extremo. Las paredes de piedra lucían hermosos tapices con escenas de cacería y candelabros de plata que iluminaban la sala pues la luz que penetraba por la única ventana que había era algo escasa. 

La reina se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa y el rey en el otro mientras que Hiperión tomó asiento a la izquierda del rey y Usagi a la derecha de la reina. En cuanto se hubieron sentado, los camareros entraron por una pequeña puerta situada al fondo y trajeron el primer plato( sopa de zanahorias ) para posteriormente retirase discretamente a una esquina a la espera de servir el resto del almuerzo y atender cualquier necesidad de los comensales. 

Cuando Usagi vio cual era el primer plato sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, odiaba las zanahorias, era el único alimento que no podía probar sin que le entraran ganas de vomitar pero por educación no dijo nada y tomó una cucharada, y luego otra, intentando contener el gesto de repulsión pero con tan mala suerte que todo el mundo se dio cuenta que la comida no le gustaba. 

- Usagi, no hace falta que os toméis la sopa si no os gusta.- sonrió el rey comprensivo.- nadie lo hace. 

La princesa se puso roja como amapola al verse descubierta. 

- No tenéis porque preocuparos, peor es lo que hace mi sobrino.- intentó tranquilizarla la reina mientras dirigía una mirada furibunda a su sobrino que estaba volviendo a echar la sopa en la fuente de sopa que los sirvientes habían dejado sobre la mesa. El aludido ni se inmutó. 

- Solo no quise ser descortés.- se disculpó Usagi ya recuperada del bochorno. 

- No lo habéis sido. Por cierto, hay algo de que lo quería hablar con vos. 

- Usted dirá alteza.- contestó curiosa. 

- Mi hijo me ha hablado de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a traeros a palacio en nuestra ausencia, según él sufrís de amnesia y no recordáis casi nada de vuestra vida excepto vuestro nombre y alguna que otra cosa, sin embargo, también me ha dicho que en el tiempo que lleváis aquí no habéis querido visitar a ningún médico. 

"¡Tenía que ser Endymión!" 

- Es que no veo en que me podrían ayudar y la memoria seguro que la recupero con el tiempo.- respondió algo nerviosa. 

- Sí, en realidad yo también pienso igual.- Usagi suspiró de alivio.- por eso he pensado que lo mejor sería iniciar la búsqueda de vuestra familia.- Usagi se atragantó con el agua. 

- Cof, cof, cof.- tosió mientras Hiperión le daba golpecitos en la espalda para que se le pasara.- Ya Hiperión, estoy bien, solo me atraganté. 

- Tened más cuidado, me asustasteis.- la miró realmente preocupado pero para entonces Usagi había vuelto a centrar su atención en la reina. 

- Majestad, eso quiere decir que habéis dado ordenes de buscar a mi familia.- preguntó temerosa. 

- ¿Seguro que estáis bien?.- inquirió la reina al ver su expresión de angustia. 

- Sí, es que no me lo esperaba.- susurró. 

- No, en realidad aún no, pensaba hacerlo después de hablar con vos... no parecéis muy feliz. 

- ¡No, no es eso!.- se apresuró a añadir.- Es que... .- titubeo sin saber que decir para salir del atolladero, afortunadamente para ella el rey acudió en su auxilio. 

- Calice, creo que no deberías agobiarla tanto, va a terminar pensando que no nos agrada tenerla en palacio. 

La reina miró a su marido y después a Usagi quien avergonzada de todas las mentiras que había dicho( su madre y Haruka siempre le decían que no estaba bien mentir ) bajó la cabeza. 

- Lo siento Usagi, no fue esa mi intención en ningún momento, solo intentaba ayudar.- se disculpó la reina muy seria. 

- Claro que sí Usagi.- se entrometió Hiperión acercando su silla a la de ella y pasándole un brazo alrededor ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos ( incluida Usagi ).- Lo que pasa es que tía Calice tiene más ganas que yo de conocer a mis futuros suegros, ¿a qué sí tía? 

- ¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron de la impresión al mismo tiempo la reina, el rey y Usagi. 

- Pues eso, que Usagi y yo estamos comprometidos desde esta mañana, le he pedido que sea mi esposa y ella ha aceptado encantada. 

- Es eso... cierto.- consiguió preguntar Calice a Usagi. 

- ¡¡¡Pues claro que no!!!.- respondió Usagi muy indignada quien a estas alturas ya había olvidado el interrogatorio previo.- Yo no le he dicho a Hiperión que vaya a casarme con él. 

- ¡¡Pero si él acaba de confirmarlo!!.- exclamó el rey muy confundido. 

- Pero no es.... 

- Usagi, venid un momento que tenemos que hablar.- la cortó Hiperión muy serio mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba en contra de su voluntad afuera de la habitación.- En un momento volvemos y os lo explicamos todo.- se adelantó a la pregunta de su tía antes de cerrar la puerta del comedor. 

**En el vestíbulo**

- ¡¡¡Sé puedes saber que habéis hecho!!!.- gritó la princesa más que enfadada.- ¿Por qué le habéis dicho a los reyes que estamos comprometidos? ¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!! 

- Shhh... dejad de gritar que os van a oír.- le colocó un dedo en los labios. 

- Pues entonces ya podéis empezar a explicaros.- replicó en voz baja. 

- Vamos a ver, no habíamos quedado en que nos haríamos pasar por novios para que Endymión se olvidará de vos. 

- Sí, pero... 

- ¡¡Ea!! Pues ahí esta, no hay mejor forma de convencer a Endymión que convencer antes a sus padres. 

- Pero es que eso es muy serio.- protestó la chica ahora más calmada.- Cuando Endymión me dé el anillo y me marche se enfadaran muchísimo con nosotros por haberles mentido y lo pagaran con vos por teneros más a mano. 

- Eso no importa.- la tomó de las manos.- sois mi amiga y haría cualquier cosa por veros feliz. 

- ¿En serio?.- se conmovió la princesa. 

- ¡Por supuesto!.- afirmó Hiperión. 

Usagi se quedó mirándole un rato y después le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. 

- Sois un encanto.- le sonrió con ternura. 

- ¿Eso es un sí?.- preguntó Hiperión acercándosele sonriente. 

- Mmmm.- hizo como si lo pensará.- Nop. 

- ¿No? ¿Cómo qué no?.- se sorprendió. 

- Pues que no.- lo tomó de la mano.- No me parece buena idea, así que ahora vamos a entrar ahí y les vais a decir a vuestros tíos que solo ha sido una broma. 

- Siempre os salís con la vuestra, eh.- suspiró Hiperión antes de entrar a la habitación. 

- Ji, ji, ji... eso suele decir Haruka.- se dijo para sí misma la princesa. 

Y en ese momento llegó Endymión por una esquina y los vio entrar al comedor tomados de la mano. 

**En el comedor( segundos después de que salieran Hiperión y Usagi )**

- No me lo puedo creer.- le decía el rey a la reina.- Son muy jóvenes para comprometerse y, además, Hiperión debería habernos dicho algo antes de pedírselo o haber esperado a conocerla un poco más o... 

- Etlio.- lo interrumpió la reina que ya se había recuperado de la impresión, aunque para dar honor a la verdad nadie había notado hasta que punto le había sorprendido.- ahora cuando vuelvan quiero que les des tu consentimiento y que pase lo que pase no te muestres receloso ni negativo a nada de lo que digan. 

- Pero Calice... 

- Por favor Etlio, solo hazlo, después te lo explicaré todo. 

- Calice... .- la miró a los ojos.- Bueno está bien, haré lo que me pides. 

- Muchas gracias querido, yo... 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió e hicieron su aparición los supuestos comprometidos. 

- Esperamos una explicación a vuestro comportamiento.- exigió la reina una vez que ambos hubieron tomado asiento en sus respectivos puestos. 

- Je, je, tía, verás que esto te parece muy gracioso... lo que pasa es que... 

- Lo que pasa es que todo ha sido culpa mía.- lo interrumpió Usagi antes de que terminara. 

- ¿Qué?.- le susurró Hiperión extrañado.- No habíamos quedado en que... 

Usagi le pegó un pisotón y muy disimuladamente le indicó que mirase a la puerta mientras ella encaraba a la reina y al rey. Endymión se encontraba allí observando la escena tratando de pasar desapercibido. 

- ¿Culpa vuestra?.- preguntó la reina extrañada.- Fue mi sobrino quien os arrastró fuera de la habitación no vos. 

- Bueno sí... veréis alteza, es que en realidad sí que es cierto que esta mañana Hiperión me pidió en matrimonio y yo le dije que sí. 

- Pues hace un momento parecíais igual de sorprendida que nosotros. 

- Es cierto, pero mi sorpresa se debía a que entiendo que es demasiado pronto para comprometernos teniendo en cuenta que apenas nos conocemos, que sufro de amnesia y que no sabéis nada de mí, además, que no es correcto hacerlo sin el consentimiento de mis padres y el vuestro majestad. Es por eso que le había pedido a Hiperión que guardará silencio hasta que todo se solucionará... él no debería haber dicho nada... .- concluyó la princesa intentando sonar convincente. 

- Entiendo pero... y ese repentino cambio. 

- Hiperión... en el rato que hemos estado hablando afuera me ha hecho entender que lo mejor era decíroslo ya. 

"¡¡¡Dios!!! Desde cuando me he vuelto una mentirosa.... Endymión, mira lo que me obligas a hacer" 

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi sobrino.- le sonrió la reina.- era lo mejor y también lo es el que por el momento dejemos de hablar del tema, ya tendremos más oportunidades de comentarlo en otra ocasión cuando todos estemos más tranquilos... .- todos respiraron aliviados.- .... Endymión, puedes pasar, pero procura no llegar tarde la próxima vez.- terminó de decir la reina sin dignarse a mirar a su hijo. 

- Madre.- bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado al verse descubierto. 

- ¿Por qué te has retrasado tanto, hijo?.- preguntó el rey amablemente mientras el aludido tomaba asiento a su derecha ( justo enfrente de Hiperión ) y los camareros se acercaban para retirar los platos y servir el segundo ante una indicación de la reina. 

- Estuve buscando a Usagi.- fulminó a Hiperión con la mirada quien había aprovechado para estrechar una vez más a la princesa entre sus brazos sin que esta pareciera muy incómoda por ello.- no sabía que ya estaba aquí con mi primo. 

**Rato después, en el postre  
**  
- Sí, la verdad es que el jardín de rosas de nuestro palacio es el más hermoso de todo el reino.- asintió la reina ante el comentario de Usagi.- tan solo el de la villa de las delicias puede que le haga sombra, o al menos, eso deduzco por las descripciones del mismo... ¿conocéis el lugar? 

- No.- negó Usagi. 

Hiperión y Endymión la miraron extrañados. 

- Debéis de ser de un lugar muy apartado para ni siquiera haber oído hablar de él.- comentó la reina. 

Usagi se encogió de hombros y continuó comiéndose su helado de fresa y chocolate mientras la reina le dirigía una fulminante mirada, Hiperión le acariciaba el rostro con cariño, Endymión miraba hacia otro lado y Etlio los observaba a todos sin entender por qué se estaban comportando así y, todo ello, sin que Usagi se diera cuenta de nada, ni siquiera había notado la doble intención escondida en todas las preguntas que la reina le había hecho después de que viniera Endymión. 

Cuando terminó de comerse su helado, la princesa dirigió una mirada de súplica al camarero quien le sonrió y le trajo su tercer helado, esta vez más grande que los anteriores. 

- ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!.- agradeció al camarero mientras miraba el helado con ojos brillantes. 

Etlio la miró nostálgico. 

- Sabéis una cosa Usagi... vuestra forma de ser me recuerda a alguien a quien conocí hace muchísimo tiempo. 

La princesa lo contempló sin entender pero al notar su tristeza le sonrió para reconfórtalo, sonrisa que fue devuelta por el monarca. 

- ¿A quien te refieres, Etlio?.- le preguntó la reina a su marido con curiosidad. 

- Al rey Helios. 

Al escuchar ese nombre, la princesa se quedó paralizada. 

"Conoció a mi padre" 

- ¿El rey Helios? ¿Quién era padre?.- preguntó con curiosidad Endymión rompiendo por vez primera el mutismo en el que había permanecido desde que había entrado a la sala. 

- Bueno, él era... .- titubeo sin saber que responder. 

- Un viejo amigo de tu padre.- respondió la reina dirigiendo una mirada desaprobadora a su marido. 

"¿Un viejo amigo? No sabía que mi padre y el rey Etlio se conocieran" 

- Pero... ¿ y el apelativo de rey?.- intervino Hiperión.- El tío ha dicho que era un rey y nosotros jamás hemos oído hablar de él. 

- Eso es porque en realidad no lo era... .- se apresuró a añadir la reina quien no tenía ningunas ganas de que le hicieran preguntas sobre el rey de la Luna.-... tu tío lo llamaba rey por un juego que se traían entre manos y del que nunca quisieron hablar a nadie, ¿verdad Etlio?.- improvisó la reina. 

- Sí, claro, por supuesto.- respondió nervioso. 

- ¿Alguna pregunta más?.- inquirió la reina mirando a su hijo y a su sobrino.- ¿No?, entonces... 

- ¿Erais muy amigos?.- preguntó de repente Usagi. 

- ¿Qué?.- se sorprendió Etlio. 

- ¿Qué si erais muy amigos?.- repitió la princesa. 

- Bueno... .- miró a su esposa en busca de ayuda. 

- ...... .- la reina lo ignoró. 

- Supongo que podría decirse que sí. 

- ¿Y cómo era él? 

- No.. no lo recuerdo muy bien.- tartamudeo. 

- Pero no que erais muy buenos amigos.- protestó la joven con gesto infantil deseando saber más. 

- Sí, pero... 

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Usagi.- intervino por fin Calice.- Etlio no lo recuerda del todo bien, de todas formas, ¿a qué se debe vuestra curiosidad? 

"Metí la pata" 

- A nada en particular... es solo que parecía muy triste cuando lo mencionó y sentí curiosidad. 

- No te preocupes Usagi.- le sonrió el rey.- es solo que por un momento me recordaste a él y, al hacerlo, recordé también su muerte en la Tierra por... .- se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de cometer un grave error.- ... en fin, son cosas que pasan, a todos nos llega nuestra hora algún día. 

- Sí... .- afirmó la princesa algo pensativa. 

"¿Murió en la Tierra? No fue eso lo que me contó mi madre." 

- ¿No vais a comeros el helado?.- interrumpió de repente Hiperión el rumbo de sus pensamientos. 

- ¿Eh?¿El helado?¡¡Por supuesto que sí!!.- se metió muy contenta una gran cucharada de helado en la boca.- Está demasiado rico como para desperdiciarlo. 

Una gran gota apareció en la frente de Hiperión mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y decía: si es que ya decía yo. 

**Después del almuerzo, en el despacho del rey**

- Me dirás ahora que es lo que estás tramando.- se acercó el rey a su esposa. 

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la joven?.- se dejó abrazar. 

- Tiene gestos algo infantiles y es un poco inocente pero parece buena persona, además, que es hermosa, inteligente y educada. 

- Pues a mi no me gusta. 

- ¿No?.- se extrañó el rey.- ¿Por qué? 

- En primer lugar porque está mintiendo.- se separó de su marido para sentarse en una butaca.- ella no sufre de amnesia. 

- Pero... ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Además, para que iba a mentirnos. 

- ¿Y tú para qué crees? La corona no es un premio nada despreciable. 

- ¿La corona?.- en eso Etlio recuerda el encandilamiento de su hijo y de Hiperión por la joven.- Pero eso no explica nada, cualquier joven de la nobleza puede ser cortejada por los príncipes independientemente de sus motivaciones, no sería la primera que no lo hace por amor. 

- Tal vez no pertenezca a la nobleza.- sugirió Calice. 

- ¡Eso es imposible! Sus modales son impecables. 

- No tiene que pertenecer a la nobleza para que lo sean... no sería la primera chica de la plebe a la que educan para cazar a maridos que las saquen a ella y a su familia de la pobreza. Una vez que están casadas ya no se puede hacer nada. 

- Pero... pero... ¡no!.- se resistió el rey mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.- Estoy seguro de que estás equivocada, no puedo imaginarme a Usagi como de ese tipo de mujeres, simplemente es algo impensable, seguramente te has equivocado y no esté mintiendo. 

- ¡Por supuesto que lo está haciendo!.- se incorporó la reina una tanto molesta.- Y ya deja de defenderla y sé un poco más objetivo. 

- Tienes razón, lo siento.- se disculpó compungido. 

- De todas formas tienes razón en algo, aunque esté mintiendo con respecto a su amnesia yo tampoco la creo capaz de tramar un plan tan descabellado para conseguir marido. 

- ¿Entonces?.- preguntó el rey que por mucho que se esforzaba no entendía nada. 

- Mira Etlio.- lo tomó de las manos.- la razón por la que antes te pedí que le dieras la razón en todo era para interrogarla sin que se diera cuenta y sacar mis propias conclusiones y la verdad es que aunque al principio pensé que era una cazafortunas al final me he convencido de que no lo es, pertenece a la nobleza, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, y no está acostumbrada a mentir es por eso por lo que me di cuenta que lo de la amnesia es falso y lo de su compromiso con Hiperión también. 

- ¡¿Qué?!.¿Lo del compromiso también?.- se sorprendió.- Pero para que iba a querer una noble comportarse de esa manera. 

- Eso es lo que no entendía hasta que mencionaste a Helios. 

- ¿Helios? 

- Sí, no notaste lo interesada que estaba en el tema. 

- Pero... eso no tiene nada que ver, ella misma explicó la razón. 

- Lo sé, pero no me convence del todo, además que también tenías razón en lo de su parecido con él.- guardó silencio durante unos instantes.- Lo que yo creo es que es familiar del rey Helios, una hermana o una hija de la que no habíamos oído hablar y si estoy en lo cierto su presencia en la Tierra no es casual y, por supuesto, tampoco es legal. 

- Calice.- se separó de ella.- Me estás asustando... no querrás aprisionarla, ¿no? 

- ¿Y qué? Es el justo castigo por infringir las normas de la Tierra.- desafió al rey sin pestañear.- De todas formas antes de tomar medidas me aseguraré de que lo es, le pediré a Diocles que la vigile muy estrechamente y antes de que transcurra una semana sabremos la verdad. 

Continuará... 

Valle de las delicias: Casa de alterne conocida en todo el reino de la Tierra, ya sea porque se ha visitado o se ha oído hablar de ella. A las jóvenes de buena cuna se les advierte desde que tienen uso de razón de su objetivo y sus malas artes. 

Pues otro capítulo más terminado, y este me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo normal, 16 hojas cuando normalmente procuró que no pase de las 12. La verdad es que en un principio contenía también la escena en la que se ve a Arthur llegando a Júpiter y nos enteramos del por qué de su partida pero incluyendo esta parte se me quedaba excesivamente largo( porque quiero conservar el patrón de que cada capítulo tenga entre 8 y 12 hojas ) así que decidí mejor dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo. También había pensado en cortar por la mitad las conversaciones del almuerzo pero al final no lo hice porque me pareció un tanto feo, así que se quedado como veis y espero sobre todo que lo hayais disfrutado. 

Nisa, no sabes cuanto me alegra de que te esté gustando la historia más que nada porque no es la primera vez que escribo una lo que pasa es que en los anteriores me di cuenta de que les faltaba una buena trama pensada desde el principio es por eso que en este procuré subsanar este error desde el principio. Vamos que ya se cuales son todos los problemas, confabulaciones que hay y soluciones, solo quedaba el desarrollarlas. Y parece por tu comentario que lo logré, por eso me alegra mucho que me hayas enviado tu review. Por cierto, ¿qué anime sueles leer? 

Jaz, sí a mi también me ocurre a menudo que no ves un fic porque cuando te conectas está muy atrás y cuando por fin lo localizas está muy avanzado. Pero en fin lo importante es que lo has visto y que te ha gustado. Serena y Darien, bueno amor va a ver de eso no lo dudes, de cuando llegará digamos que el inicio será pronto, dentro de unos cuantos capítulos ahora el momento de la explosión y la pasión llegará un poco más tarde así que os pido que tengais paciencia. 

Maron-chan, je,je, la verdad es que intente subir el capítulo para tu cumpleaños pero al final no me dio tiempo porque le añadi demasiadas cosas aunque luego se las haya quitado( pensad lo bueno, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo escrita) además que no quería defraudaros con el encuentro entre la reina y Serena(que espero que no haya sido así). En fin que puedes considerar este capítulo como un regalo retrasado de cumpleaños y como ves ya he empezado a alisar el terreno para las escenas comprometedoras. 

Carrie, muchísimas gracias por acordarte y no te preocupes que el siguiente capítulo va casi directo. 

Tatekanine, lo siento, tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber lo de Arthur pero tranquila que no será mucho tiempo. Y a ti también, ojala que no te haya decepcionado el encuentro con la reina. 

Hakai, chis, me pillastes, pues sí la verdad es que los nombres de todos los personajes que salen en la Tierra son mitológicos, los cogí de los libros de la Odisea y la Eliada porque soy muy mala inventándome nombres de ese tipo y como a mi Endymión me suena raro pues pensé que lo mejor era dejar los mitológicos para la Tierra y los más normales para el resto del sistema solar. Bueno, sé que Usagi no es exactamente mitológico pero ya sabeis por qué elegí ese. 

Bueno y para todos muchos besos y abrazos( que nunca vienen de más) que me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando tanto la historia y que nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. 

Selene


	16. ¡Llegan los refuerzos!

﻿ 

**CAPÍTULO 15 : ¡LLEGAN LOS REFUERZOS!**

Endymión deambulada por el bosque de Ashen sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera había notado en que momento se había adentrado en el bosque dejando atrás el palacio y desobedeciendo así la prohibición de su madre. En lo único en que podía pensar era en la conversación mantenida la noche anterior con ella.

Recuerdos

- Aléjate de esa chica.

- ¿Alejarme?¿Por qué?.- se extrañó el príncipe.-Pensaba que te alegrarías de que por fin me hubiera fijado en alguien.

- Y me hubiera alegrado sino hubieras puesto tus ojos en una farsante.- respondió la reina con tono firme.

- ¿Una farsante?.- la miró incrédulo.- No entiendo lo que queréis decir, madre.

- Lo que has oído.- se cruzó de brazos.- Usagi es una mentirosa, ni tiene amnesia ni está comprometida con tu primo, ni siquiera creo que su verdadero nombre sea el que nos ha dicho.

El príncipe la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin creer nada de lo que le decía pero, aún así, no pudo evitar el pensar en la insistencia de la chica en recuperar el anillo que tenía inscripto el nombre de otra persona: Serena.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros Endymión.- lo miró con fijeza.- No quiero volver a verte cerca de esa chica, es demasiado peligrosa.

- ¡Pero madre! ¡No puedes pedirme eso! Yo... yo... ¡yo la amo!.-exclamó con una convicción que le sorprendió incluso a él mismo.

La reina entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que amas a alguien qué te ha mentido, que te desprecia, a quien no conoces y cuyos planes para actuar como lo ha hecho desconoces completamente?

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- protestó.

- Claro que lo es y, en el fondo de tu ser, lo sabes tan bien como yo solo que no quieres reconocerlo porque crees haberte enamorado.

- Yo no creo nada pero estoy seguro de lo que siento.- elevó la cabeza con decisión.

- Miéntete a ti mismo si es lo que quieres Endymión pero no intentes hacerlo conmigo, recuerda que soy tu madre.- habló la reina con suavidad dejando de lado su habitual agresividad.- Tal vez creas que lo que sientes es amor pero no lo es, solo es encandilamiento, la joven es hermosa y agradable, eso no lo pongo en duda pero esos atributos también constituyen una trampa mortal para quien es joven como tu, para alguien que apenas ha empezado a caminar por la vida.

Fin de los recuerdos

¿Y si su madre tenía razón?¿Y si en realidad solo creía estar enamorado de ella? Después de todo apenas la conocía, cierto que estaba aquella sensación tan hermosa que había experimentado en el bosque cuando la había visto por vez primera pero desde entonces no había vuelto a tenerla lo único que había sentido era la frustración y la ira de quien se esfuerza en una carrera por llegar el primero a la meta y, cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de que otro se le ha adelantado. ¿Sería posible eso?¿Qué lo que él había creído que era amor fueran tan solo celos? Celos porque su primo había sido capaz de conquistar lo que a él se le había negado.

No, se dijo a sí mismo después de pensarlo un poco mejor. No sería la primera vez que su primo y él competían por una chica y él terminaba perdiendo y en ninguna de esas ocasiones se había sentido como ahora, totalmente destrozado. Tal vez no estuviera enamorado pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que Usagi le gustaba mucho, cuando estaba con ella ( pese a sus continuos desprecios ) se olvidaba de todo lo demás, solo podía pensar en lo profundo de sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su mueca cuando estaba enfadada, en sus palabras, que eran como veneno pero que a la vez dejaban entrever una dulzura y un amor hacia lo demás que todo su ser anhelaba conseguir para si mismo.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la acusación de su madre que jamás se había equivocado en ninguna de sus suposiciones aunque aceptar la posibilidad de que todo lo que rodeaba a ese ángel fuera una mentira era demasiado duro, demasiado difícil de asumir pese a lo del anillo de lo que no había dicho nada a la reina. Además, aunque fuera cierto que Usagi mentía tal vez tuviera una razón que la justificará y cuando le había sugerido esa posibilidad a su madre esta la había desechado por completo como si supiera algo que no quisiera compartir con él.

Y lo que más le había molestado de todo había sido su respuesta al mencionarle a Hiperión.

Recuerdos

- ¿Y qué pasa con Hiperión? Acaso la prohibición es solo para mí.- preguntó enfadado.

- Tu primo no me preocupa, hijo.- respondió la reina con calma.- Siempre se está enamorando y desenamorando, lo que sí es cierto es que no me ha gustado para nada que haya participado con Usagi en esa farsa del compromiso, a saber qué le habrá contado ella para convencerlo.

- A lo mejor la idea ha sido de él.- comentó Endymión.

- No lo creo, pero de todos modos tendré una charla muy seria con él cuando desenmascaremos a la chica, ya está bien de tomarse la vida con tan poca responsabilidad.

Fin de los recuerdos

Solo le quedaba una opción, averiguar la verdad acerca de Usagi por si mismo y, de paso, comprobar lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella aunque en el proceso pudiera hacerse demasiado daño. Y, justo en el momento en que tomaba su decisión, escuchaba los pasos de alguien que se acercaba apresuradamente. Temeroso de que lo descubrieran ( sobre todo ahora que había despejado sus ideas y había recordado que tenía prohibido salir de palacio) se escondió tras unos matorrales.

Al cabo de unos segundos los causantes de su sobresalto se detuvieron delante de él; se trataba de Hiperión y de Usagi.

- ¿Estáis seguro de qué tomó esta dirección?.- preguntó la chica a su acompañante.-Ya deberíamos haberle encontrado.

- Estoy seguro.- se sentó sobre una piedra aburrido.- Oye Usagi, ¿por qué mejor no nos olvidamos de él y volvemos a palacio? Podríamos ir...

- Porque no.- le cortó la rubia con una mueca.- Necesitamos que nos vea juntos para que nuestro plan funcione.

- No tenéis por qué preocuparos de eso, está castigado ( como yo por si no lo recuerdas ) y tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a palacio antes de que lo echen en falta, además, estoy cansado de dar vueltas por el bosque.- se quejó.

- ¡Pero es que necesito recuperar el anillo cuanto antes mejor!.- protestó la chica con pena.- ¡Y me prometisteis que me ayudaríais!

- Ya lo sé.-suspiró.

- ¿Entonces?.- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- ¿Os habéis arrepentido?¿Ya no queréis ayudarme?

- ¡No, no es eso!.- se levantó y se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos.- ¡Es que estoy aburrido! Pero eso no quiere decir que ya no desee ayudaros... vamos Usagi, no lloréis que no me gusta veros triste.

En ese instante a Usagi le cambió la cara y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro.

- ¡Oh Hiperión! Muchísimas gracias.- lo besó en la mejilla.- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- Volver.

- ¿Volver?

- Sí.- afirmó el chico.- Dentro de quince minutos empieza la clase de historia así que lo más seguro es que ya haya vuelto a palacio de lo contrario nos lo habríamos encontrado por el camino.

- Supongo que tenéis razón.- bajó la cabeza pensativa.

- En ese caso... .- Hiperión dio media vuelta y tomó rumbo a palacio, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que Usagi no lo seguía.- Usagi.

- Yo no voy.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que no tengo ganas de volver, me quedaré aquí un rato y después volveré a palacio, nos veremos después de las clases.

- Pero Usagi, es peligroso que os quedéis aquí sola, podría pasaros algo malo.

- No os preocupéis por eso.- le sonrió.- Aunque no lo creáis soy una chica fuerte, más de lo que pueda parecer.

Hiperión se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de que no podría convencerla y, tras despedirse de ella, se dirigió a palacio. Usagi lo vio alejarse y, después, se sentó sobre la hierba con las piernas cruzadas. Endymión aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella.

Sigilosamente se situó a un lado suyo, se agachó y le sopló en el oído. Al sentir el aliento del joven la princesa reaccionó instintivamente incorporándose de un salto al mismo tiempo que agarraba al merodeador del brazo y le aplicaba una llave que lo hacía caer dolorosamente de espaldas contra el suelo.

- Dios.- gimió Endymión.- creo que no podré volver a levantarme por mí mismo en una buena temporada.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!.- se disculpó muy apenada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.- No fue mi intención haceros daño... ¡pero me asustasteis!

- ¡Vaya!.- aceptó su ayuda.- Es la primera vez que os preocupáis por mí, ¿será que vamos progresando en nuestra relación?.- Usagi lo soltó.- ¡Ay!¡Tened más cuidado!.- terminó de incorporarse.

- La próxima vez no os acerquéis como si fuerais un criminal.- dijo muy seria.- Podría haceros aún más daño.

- ¿Tanto os preocupa mi bienestar?.- se situó frente a ella.- Es extraño porque tenía entendido que no os importaba nada.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho qué ahora si? Es solo cuestión de principios, algo de lo que vos carecéis sin duda. Además, si lo tenéis tan claro por qué no me dejáis en paz de una buena vez y me devolvéis el anillo.

- Ya sabéis porque.- la tomó de la mano con mirada suplicante.

Usagi se soltó muy incómoda.

- ¿Acaso no os habéis enterado?

- ¿Enterarme de qué?

- Pues de que va a ser, de mi compromiso con Hiperión.

- ¡Ah, eso!.- le restó importancia al asunto.- Algo he oído al respecto.

- ¿Entonces?.- preguntó esperanzada.

- Entonces qué.- respondió haciéndose el tonto.

- ¿Cómo que qué? El anillo, ¿me lo devolveréis?

- Sois muy caprichosa, ¿no?.- se burló de ella.- ¿Tanto os gusta el anillo como para soportarme durante todo el día o es que acaso escondéis algo más?

- ¿Yo?.- se sonrojó.-¿Qué iba a esconderos?

- ¡Ah! Entonces es porque sois una caprichosa.- sonrió el príncipe.

- ¡Claro que no?.- exclamó indignada.

- Mentís muy mal Usagi.

- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?.- frunció el ceño.

- .....

- ¡Queréis dejar de jugar conmigo?

- ¿En verdad lo amáis?.- inquirió de pronto Endymión con un ligero temblor al hablar.- ¿Lo amáis de corazón?

- Claro que sí.- se apresuró a responder.- Hiperión es atractivo, valiente, inteligente y cariñoso, cualquier chica podría enamorarse de él.

- Pero acaso lo amáis hasta el punto de sentir que haríais cualquier sacrificio por tal de conseguir una sola mirada de amor, una sola sonrisa de complicidad, una sola caricia suya... hasta el punto de dejarlo ir si él dejara de amaros.- cuestionó el príncipe con una mano sobre el corazón.- Porque... porque eso es lo que yo siento por vos.

Endymión clavó su mirada azul media noche en la de Usagi a la espera de una respuesta al mismo tiempo que una sensación de inmensa felicidad comenzada a invadirlo, felicidad porque acababa de descubrir lo que sentía por su ángel de cabellos dorados. La amaba sí, y la amaba aún por encima de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocultar aunque eso no borraba el deseo de conocer la verdad.

- ¿No vais a responderme?.- insistió tras unos segundos sin recibir respuesta.- Es una pregunta muy sencilla, o sí o no.

- ¿En verdad sentís eso por mí?.-susurró sonrojada, nadie le había dicho antes nada igual, ni siquiera Arthur.

- Sí.- la miró ceñudo.- Pero si vais a decidme que por qué no os dejo marchar entonces sabed que no lo haré hasta que no quede completamente convencido de que no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

- ¡Pero acaso no me habéis oído!.- exclamó exasperada por su terquedad. El tono arrogante usado por Endymión había roto cualquier sentimiento de calidez que pudiera haber nacido en su corazón.- ¡Yo no os amo a vos, amo a otro!¿Cuándo lo entenderéis?

- Cuando vea reflejada en vuestra mirada lo que tanto predican vuestras palabras.

- Sois, sois....ñññññññ..... ¡Un incordio arrogante y sabelotodo!.- le gritó colérica mientras emprendía la marcha de vuelta a palacio.

- ¡Eh!.- la siguió el príncipe.- ¿No vais a esperadme?

- ¡No!

- Vamos Usagi, ni siquiera me habéis dado la oportunidad de ser vuestro amigo.

- ¡No necesito por amigo a un idiota!

- ¡Pero si no me conocéis!

- Os conozco lo suficiente.

- ¡Usagi!.- la llamó desesperado.- ¿Queréis esperadme?¿O acaso vinisteis a buscarme con Hiperión solo para burlaros de mí?

Al escuchar sus palabras la princesa se detuvo en seco y se giró precipitadamente provocando que Endymión chocara con ella y que ambos terminaran en el suelo, el uno sobre el otro. Incapaz de resistir el tenerla tan cerca y, antes de que reaccionara, el príncipe de la Tierra unió sus labios a los de Usagi en apenas un roce que envió descargas eléctricas a ambos jóvenes y que hizo sentir a Endymión que alcanzaba el séptimo cielo. Usagi furiosa con el príncipe y consigo misma por la sensación experimentada lo apartó de ella de un empujón y se incorporó con el rostro congestionado de la ira.

- ¡Pero seréis desalmado!¡Cómo os atrevéis a besarme sin mi permiso!

- Lo siento.- se disculpó sin mucho sentimiento.

- ¡¿Qué lo sentís?!Sí, seguro que lo sentís mucho, pues lo que yo siento en verdad es haberos conocido, además de egocéntrico sois un pervertido... ¡Dios!.- elevó las manos al cielo.- ¿ A donde he venido a parar?

- ¿No estáis exagerando un poco?.- la miró con una gran sonrisa.- No os he hecho nada malo y, además, deberíais ser vos quien se disculpara.

- ¿Disculparme?¿Yo?¿Y por qué?.- lo miró de reojo intentando contener las ganas de echarle un hechizo... uno de urticaria con efectos prolongados.

- Pues porque si he tropezado con vos ha sido porque os habéis parado en seco cuando os he mencionado lo de Hiperión.- dijo como si tal cosa.

La cara de Usagi pasó del rojo de la ira al azul del pánico.

- Será mejor que no me mintáis.- prosiguió Endymión.- escuché toda vuestra conversación y sé perfectamente que lo del compromiso es un fraude.

- ¿Un fraude?.- tembló de los nervios.- No... no sabéis lo que decís, Hiperión y yo no hablamos en ningún momento de nuestro compromiso.

- Eso es cierto, pero me bastó lo que oí junto con ciertos rumores que corren por palacio para deducirlo.- la miró con dulzura.- Ya os dije que no sois una buena mentirosa.

- Está bien.- bajó la cabeza.- es cierto, lo del compromiso es falso pero, ¿y qué? Solo lo inventamos para convenceros de que no os amo y que me dejareis en paz, eso no tiene nada de malo.

- Las mentiras nunca son buenas Serena.

- Yo... lo sé... pero no se nos ocurrió otra idea mejor.

- ¿Así que lo de vuestro nombre y vuestra amnesia también es una mentira?

- ¿Qué?.- levantó la vista.- ¿Por qué iba a serlo?

- Os he llamado Serena y me habéis respondido.

- Qué... no... me habré confundido... he entendido Usagi.- intentó disculparse pero una ojeada a Endymión le hizo ver que nada de lo que dijera serviría ya, la había descubierto.

- ¿Vais a contarme la verdad?.-inquirió el príncipe.

- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?.- lo miró con desconfianza.- Mi vida no es asunto vuestro, lo único que quiero es el anillo, dádmelo y no volveréis a verme nunca más.

- ¿El anillo es vuestro, no? Siempre lo fue.- sacó de entre sus ropas una cadena que llevaba colgada al cuello con el anillo y tras tomar aire se atrevió a hacer la tan temida pregunta.- ¿Os lo regalo... vuestro prometido? El verdadero.- puntualizó.

Usagi no dijo nada pero su mirada fue suficiente para el príncipe.

- En ese caso, os lo devolveré... ¡pero!.- añadió al ver que la joven intentaba cogerlo.- Solo si me prometéis que pasareis toda la tarde en mi compañía.

- ¿En vuestra compañía?.- frunció el ceño, no entendía a lo que se refería pero no le había gustado para nada la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Solo como amigos, es decir, quiero que me deis la oportunidad de mostraros como soy en realidad, sin frases cortantes, ni malos pensamientos antes de que me deis la posibilidad de explicarme. Después, os devolveré el anillo.- la tomó de ambas manos y clavó su mirada azul en la de ella sin que en esta ocasión la princesa hiciera nada por separarse.- Os doy mi palabra.

Serena guardó silencio mientras pensaba qué hacer, Endymión parecía sincero, después de todo, por muchos defectos que tuviera el de la hipocresía no parecía ser uno de ellos y, sinceramente, ella ya no sabía que hacer para recuperar su preciado tesoro sin recurrir a su magia. Así que decidió aceptar.

- ¿A qué hora?.- preguntó mientras se separaba de él.

- ¿Lo decís en serio?.- le brillaron los ojos al príncipe.

- Acaso tengo otra opción.- murmuró por lo bajo.

- Pues entonces... .- se rascó la cabeza.- ... ¿qué os parece después del almuerzo? Ahora tengo que ir a clase, ya voy demasiado retrasado como para encima faltar.

- Me parece bien. Os esperaré en la fuente que hay en el centro del jardín de rosas a las cuatro en punto.

- Por hoy es suficiente Amadeus, puedes marcharte a casa... en cuanto a vosotros dos.-dijo refiriéndose a Endymión y a Hiperión.- quiero os quedéis practicando media hora más.

- ¿Los movimientos?.-preguntó el príncipe de la Tierra a Euclides.

- No, luchad entre vosotros dos, os vendrá bien.- respondió mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a palacio.

A poca distancia Amadeus lo siguió sin apartar la vista de los dos príncipes.

- Qué raro, ya se va y ni siquiera son las una del mediodía.- comentó Hiperión.- ¿a donde crees que vaya?

- Calla y coge la espada.- le contestó Endymión con rudeza.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? Llevas con ese tonito de ofendido toda la mañana y, sinceramente, empiezo a cansarme ya.- dijo Hiperión con el ceño fruncido.

- No, si encima querrás que después de todo lo que has hecho sigamos como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿no?.-satirizó.

- ¡Pero qué dices! Yo no te he hecho nada.- protestó.

- Con que nada, ¿eh? Y qué me dices sobre la falsa noticia de tu compromiso con Usagi, ¿a qué vino esa mentira?

- ¿Falso?.-se hizo el despistado.- ¿De donde has sacado esa idea?

- No disimules conmigo Hiperión.- lo miró irritado.- Sé perfectamente que todo era una mentira, mi madre me lo contó y, aunque al principio no le creí, esta mañana me lo ha confirmado la misma Usagi.

- ¿Qué?.-se sorprendió.- Pero si fue ella la que me dijo que...

- No te atrevas a decir que fue idea suya porque no me lo trago.-cada vez estaba más molesto.- Usagi podrá ser muchas cosas pero no la creo capaz de tramar una idea tan descabellada digan lo que digan ( pensó en su madre ).

- No es eso lo que iba a decir pero sí, tienes razón en decir que fue idea mía.- le sostuvo la mirada.- Usagi quería que la ayudara a recuperar su anillo y pensé que la mejor forma de lograrlo sería fingir que estábamos prometidos para que te dieras cuenta de que no tenías ninguna posibilidad y la dejarás en paz... y de paso acercarme un poco más a ella.-suspiró.- La verdad, nunca me había resultado tan difícil conquistar a una chica y lo peor de todo es que creo que esta vez si es la definitiva.

Un derechazo de Endymión se estrelló contra su rostro haciéndole caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- preguntó Hiperión a su primo mientras se tocaba el labio ensangrentado.- Me has partido el labio.

- Levántate.- se limitó a decir Endymión.

- ¿Qué?

-¡Qué te levantes, maldita sea!.- exclamó muy agitado y furioso.- Vamos a arreglar esto aquí y ahora.

-¿Arreglar? ¡Pero si no hay nada que arreglar!.- se incorporó procurando guardar las distancias, no le apetecía para nada pelear con su primo.- Te comportas como si te la hubiera arrebatado cuando nunca fue tuya.

- No voy a discutir contigo Hiperión.- su voz sonaba calmada pero sus palabras eran amenazantes.- Te has enamorado un millón de veces y en todas y cada una de ellas has creído que era la definitiva, en cambio, yo solo he amado una vez, ¿me oyes?, una sola vez pero eso no te ha impedido no solo no apartarte sino además hacer todo lo que ha estado en tus manos para degradarme ante sus ojos.

- ¡Estás sacando las cosas de quicio Endymión! Yo no he....!!!!ahhh!!!!!.- recibió un nuevo puñetazo.- Está bien, si es lo que quieres lo tendrás.- concedió con extrema seriedad.

Hiperión lanzó un puñetazo que desencadenó toda una serie de golpes en cadena por parte de su primo que él respondía en igual medida. Algunos cortesanos que pasaban por allí se quedaban extrañados de ver a sus príncipes peleando y gritándose el uno al otro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo inseparables que habían sido desde pequeños. No obstante, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a ir a separarlos aunque hubo más de uno que fue en busca de Euclides para avisarle de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el área de prácticas. No fue necesario, tras cinco minutos de ardua discusión ambos jóvenes cayeron en el suelo espalda contra espalda respirando entrecortadamente.

- Lo.. lo siento... tenías razón en decir... que no te tuve en cuenta... .- habló Hiperión en primer lugar.- Solo pensé en como conquistarla.

- Bueno y yo siento.. .-se detuvo a pensar.-... la verdad no siento nada.- y comenzó a reírse.

- Pues no le veo la gracia.-se quejó.- no creo que vaya a estar muy atractivo con el labio partido.- Endymión echó una mirada a su primo y después dejó de reír.

- Debí hablar antes de golpear... pero estaba tan enfadado contigo que solo me apetecía darte una buena zurra.

- Je, parece mentira que siempre tengamos que arreglar nuestros problemas a puñetazo limpio... qué diría tía Calice si nos viera.- miró a su primo en extremo serio para luego estallar en carcajadas acompañado por él.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, sentados en el suelo espalda contra espalda en silencio o riendo sin motivo. No importaba que ambos creyesen amar a la misma mujer ni lo que pudieran haber hecho, lo único que importaba era que eran primos y, por encima de eso, los mejores amigos de todo el mundo. La dejarían elegir libremente a ella sin más interrupciones por parte del otro y el que perdiera lo aceptaría sin recriminaciones ni enfados porque a eso se le llamaba amistad verdadera.

- De todas formas.- comentó Hiperión.- deberías devolverle su anillo, a donde crees que se va ir cuando lo hagas, ¿a la Luna?.-rió.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- estuvo de acuerdo.- Sabes, esta mañana en el bosque cuando la dejaste sola estuve hablando con ella, la he convencido para quedar estar tarde en el jardín de las rosas a las cuatro de la tarde a cambio de su anillo ¡Y sí, voy a devolvérselo!.- se apresuró a añadir al ver el gesto reprobatorio de su amigo.- Pero me preocupa que algo salga mal.

- ¡Eh! Qué te acabo de decir que no voy a volver a confabularme en tu contra.- protestó.- Pensaba que había quedado claro.

- No, no es eso. Verás, es que ayer mi madre me mandó llamar para hablarme de Usagi, se dio cuenta de que lo del compromiso era mentira y lo de la amnesia también.- Hiperión enarcó una ceja pero dejo continuar a su primo.- y piensa qué es peligrosa y qué está tramando algo, ni siquiera quiso...

- ¡Te lo dije!.- saltó Hiperión de repente.- Tanto estrés terminaría volviéndola loca.

- ¿Te recuerdo qué estás hablando de mi madre?.- le recriminó.

- Y de mi tía pero la verdad es la verdad.

- Ay.-suspiró.- En este caso tiene razón, Usagi me confesó que no tiene amnesia, que su verdadero nombre es Serena y que el anillo es realmente suyo... un anillo de compromiso.

- Serena... .-meditó Hiperión.- ... me gusta.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Es qué no me has oído?.-se sulfuró Endymión por la falta de seriedad de su primo.- Te acabo de decir que está comprometida de verdad, ¡¡¡con otro!!!

- Sí, ¿y qué?.-se encogió de hombros.- Mientras no esté casada aún tenemos oportunidades.

- Ah, cierto.

- Pero dejando ese tema de lado, ¿por qué crees que mintió?

- No lo sé, se negó a darme cualquier razón pero no creo que sea peligrosa ni que esté tramando algo, debe haber alguna otra razón.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero aún no me queda muy claro por qué temes que se estropee tu cita, ni Amadeus ni Áyax saben nada de ella, ¿qué podría pasar?

- Afortunadamente.-suspiró Endymión al pensar en sus rivales.- Pero lo que temo son las medidas que haya podido tomar mi madre al respecto, cómo dijiste antes es muy sospechoso que Euclides haya dado por concluidas las clases antes de tiempo, no es normal y sé que ha sido porque la reina lo ha mandado llamar.

Hiperión guardó silencio unos minutos mientras reflexionaba sobre el asunto.

- Lo mejor es que averigüemos por nuestra cuenta la verdad sobre Usa... quiero decir Serena.- dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.- Vigilaré que nadie estropee está tarde tu cita y, después, nos pondremos manos a la obra, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Y cerraron el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos. Ninguno notó el par de ojos que había estado atento a toda su conversación poco después de que dejaran de pelearse.

- ¿Y estás seguro de lo que oíste?.- preguntó Áyax a Amadeus.

- Sí, a las cuatro de la tarde en la fuente del jardín de rosas.

- Pues entonces, ahí estaremos.- sonrió.

**A las cuatro de la tarde, en Marte**

El planeta rojo ( como era llamado Marte en el sistema solar ) era una vasta extensión desértica de amplios valles y gigantescos volcanes. En algunas zonas del mismo existían pequeñas extensiones verdes que se habían formado gracias a las escasas precipitaciones que se producían de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, pese a la existencia de estos oasis los habitantes del planeta preferían vivir en el desierto y estos eran empleados por lo general para obtener agua( un bien muy escaso en Marte ) y para los cultivos.

En el centro del valle Marineris, de más de 200 metros de profundidad, se erguía desafiante una amplia meseta sobre la que se había construido el palacio real de Marte cuya única vía de entrada era un estrecho puente que iba desde el borde del valle hasta la meseta. A unos quince metros de distancia del valle se encontraba el volcán Olympus, el más alto de Marte y que en la actualidad estaba inactivo, aunque a los marcianos tampoco les hubiera importado demasiado que no lo estuviera pues una gran barrera mágica protegía al palacio y a la ciudad que se levantaba a sus pies de posibles erupciones.

Junto a la base del volcán la princesa de Marte había construido un refugio al que acudía cuando se adentraba para entrenar en el río de magma del interior de Olympus o, simplemente, cuando buscaba intimidad. Y era precisamente en este lugar en donde Rei había convocado a sus amigas para una reunión de emergencia.

- Y esa es la situación.- terminó de exponer Rei.- Serena no piensa volver por el momento.

- ¡Pero no puede hacer eso!.-se asustó Amy.- Es solo un anillo y permanecer en la Tierra puede ser muy peligroso.

- Eso díselo a ella.

- A lo mejor lo del anillo es solo una excusa.-intervino Mina con una gran sonrisa.- Tal vez no quiera volver porque se ha enamorado de un terrícola.

- No digas tonterías Minako.- la reprendió Rei.- Serena ya tiene a Arthur y, aunque no lo tuviera, nunca se enamoraría de un terrícola, todo el mundo sabe que son unos salvajes.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?.- la retó la princesa de Venus.- ¿Acaso has estado allí? A lo mejor lo de que son unos salvajes solo es una historia que nos han contado para que no vayamos a la Tierra y volvamos a casa con un marido terrícola. Quien sabe, hasta puede que sean guapos y elegantes y unos caballeros y ...

- ¡Quieres pensar antes de hablar!.-la interrumpió la princesa de Marte hecha una furia.- Es imposible que eso ocurra porque aunque no fueran unos salvajes el único chico del que Serena me ha hablado es del príncipe de la Tierra y, desde luego, no ha sido precisamente para echarle flores.

- ¡Y qué más pruebas quieres!.- exclamó entusiasmada la rubia.- ¡Está claro que se ha enamorado de Endymión!

Rei ni se digno a contestar.

- Chicas.- intervino Amy.- Creo que estamos olvidando lo importante, ¿qué vamos a hacer para traer de vuelta a Serena?

- No tengo ni idea.- reconoció Mina al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba totalmente decaída sobre un cómodo sofá de piel.- Como no la secuestremos.

- Y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.- dijo Rei.

- ¡¡¡Qué!!!.- exclamaron al unísono Amy y Mina.

- Lo que he dicho, vamos a ir a la Tierra todas juntas y la vamos a traer por la fuerza.

Amy y Mina se quedaron calladas reflexionando sobre el asunto.

- Pensadlo bien.- continuo Rei.- Serena es una cabezota y no volverá por mucho que se lo pidamos por lo que la única opción que nos queda es ir a por ella... al menos que alguna esté dispuesta a hablar con la reina.- las oyentes pusieron cara de susto ante esta posibilidad.

- Pero... .- hablo Amy.- ... en ese caso no podríamos decirle nada a Serena y, sin su ayuda, no podríamos teletransportarnos hasta donde está sino que tendríamos que iniciar su búsqueda por nuestros propios medios a partir del lugar a donde Mina la envió por vez primera lo que implicaría que pasaríamos cierto tiempo en la Tierra( no demasiado, por supuesto ) y, por consiguiente, habría que estudiar algo de sus costumbres para pasar desapercibidas.

- No tenemos tiempo para eso.- la interrumpió Rei.- tendréis que conformaros con lo que me ha contado Serena y con estos vestidos que he conseguido.- se los enseñó.- Y bien, ¿qué decís?

- ¿Acaso tenemos otra alternativa?.-suspiró Amy a quien no le hacia ninguna gracia ir a la Tierra.- Serena nos necesita y no podemos fallarle.

- ¡Bien dicho Amy!.- la apoyó Minako con corazoncitos en los ojos.- Me muero de ganas por conocer a los chicos de la Tierra, ¡seguro que están buenísimos!

- Minako... .- la riñó Amy con dulzura.

- ¿Qué?.- se colocó una mano tras la cabeza.- Ya que vamos.

- Solo no hagas estupideces.- comentó Rei.- Por cierto, ¿alguna sabe por qué no ha venido Lita?

Amy y Mina negaron con la cabeza.

- Entonces nos iremos sin ella.

- ¿No sería mejor esperarla?.- inquirió Mina.- Puede que solo se haya retrasado un poco.

- Ya os he dicho que no nos queda tiempo.- replicó Rei molesta por la insistencia.- Le dejaremos un mensaje en su intercomunicador y nos iremos ahora mismo.

-¡¿Ahora mismo?!.- se exaltó la princesa de Mercurio.

- Pues claro que sí, ¿para qué creéis sino que os he citado aquí? Todo el mundo sabe que no me gusta que me molesten en mi refugio y menos aún cuando tengo visita. Nos iremos ahora mismo y será mejor que para mañana a primera hora estemos de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

Amy y Mina se dirigieron una rápida mirada y, después, asintieron con la cabeza. Rei les entregó los vestidos para que se cambiaran y, acto seguido, ( tras enviarle el mensaje a Lita ) juntaron las manos y se teletransportaron rumbo a la Tierra.

En el mismo momento en que aparecieron en el bosque el comunicador de la scout de Júpiter comenzó a sonar indicando que el mensaje había llegado. Sin embargo, nadie lo oyó, aun lado del aparato la princesa de Júpiter yacía inconsciente en su forma de sailor.

Continuará...

Hola!!! Espero que este capítulo haya acabado con las ansias de casi todos por ver una escena entre Serena y Endymión. La verdad es que el capítulo 15 debía mostrar lo que estaba ocurriendo en Júpiter con Arthur y Max y lo que se ve en este iría en el capítulo 16, lo que ocurre es que después de prepararlo a medias no terminé de quedar convencida del todo más que nada porque incluir esa parte ahora suponía hacer demasiados saltos temporales entre lo que ocurre en la Tierra y el resto del sistema solar en estos momentos y eso podría liar demasiado la cosa. Por eso he pensado que lo mejor es hacerlo de otra manera que ya ireis viendo con el transcurso de los capítulos, solo espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado.

Saludos Selene


	17. La cita primera parte

﻿ 

**CAPÍTULO 16 : LA CITA ( PRIMERA PARTE )**

**Palacio real, habitación de Endymión**

- ¿La ves?.- preguntó Endymión a su primo que estaba asomado por la ventana.

- Sí, está sentada en el borde de la fuente.- amplió su sonrisa.- Parece que tiene muchas ganas de librarse de ti, hasta ha llegado media hora antes.

Endymión frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento, se me escapó.- se disculpó haciéndose el apenado.- Es la costumbre.

- Si ya, la costumbre. ¿Y Diocles? Lo ves desde ahí.

- No... .- se asomó un poco más.- ... no parece... ¡espera! Sí, creo que sí, ¿no es el que está apoyado en ese árbol?.- se apartó un poco para hacerle sitio a Endymión.- justo en donde terminan los rosales.

- ¡Lo sabía! Mi madre lo ha enviado para vigilar a Serena.

- Pues a esa distancia no parece que pueda hacer gran cosa.- tomando un catalejo que había traído consigo.- incluso juraría que tiene los ojos cerrados.

- Seguramente esté concentrado en sentir la energía que desprende Serena, es un método de espionaje mucho más eficaz.- se alejó de la ventana pensativo.- Esto lo hará más difícil, en cuanto me acerque a Serena Diocles notará mi presencia y no tardará ni dos segundos en contárselo a mi madre.- mirando a su primo.- ¿Seguro que sabes lo que debes hacer?

- ¡Pero serás pesado!.- exclamó exasperado.- Llevas preguntándome lo mismo desde que trazamos el plan.

- ¡Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo sale bien!.- se defendió.- Es muy importante para mí y posiblemente no tenga más oportunidades una vez que le haya devuelto el anillo.

- Interceptar a Diocles antes de que te encuentres con Serena, decidle que la reina lo llama y asegurarme de que va a buscarla.- recitó con cara de aburrido.- Soportar con coraje y valor su sermón de hora y media y mantenedlo entretenido todo lo que sea posible para impedir que vaya en su busca y, en caso extremo, dejarlo inconsciente.- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué? Satisfecho, hasta un niño recordaría un plan tan simple.

- Pues a todo eso añádele mantenedle a una distancia prudencial para que no sienta mi energía.- añadió Endymión con una sonrisa.- Y ahora, pongámonos en marcha.

- ¡Un momento!.- lo detuvo Hiperión.- No pensarás ir así, ¿no?

- Así, ¿cómo?.- inquirió Endymión mientras echaba un vistazo a su atuendo.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón y una camiseta de color azul oscuro, unas botas altas negras, un chaleco corto negro con líneas en blanco y una capa larga en rojo y negro. En contraste, Hiperión lucía unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa blanca desabrochada.

- Pues así de... de serio, solo te falta colocarte esas horribles hombreras de metal y el cinto con la espada y estarías a un paso de parecer que vas con armadura.

- Mmm... creo que tienes razón.-reflexionó.- me pondré las hombreras y el cinto así la impresionaré más.

- ¡Es que no me has oído! A las chicas no les gusta tanta ostentación.

- Eso díselo a Beryl, Madison... ellas no parecían compartir tu opinión.- dio por zanjada la discusión dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Serena me dijo que le parecías un arrogante.

Endymión se detuvo a medio camino.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó sin poder creer lo que había oído.- Yo, un arrogante.

- Es tu forma de actuar, Endy. Utilizas tu título de realeza para impresionar a las chicas y no a todas les gusta que lo hagas. Serena por ejemplo lo detesta, pero no te preocupes.- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.- que aquí estoy yo para aconsejarte.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con mi forma de vestir?.- inquirió saliendo de su estado de estupor.

Hiperión, concentrado en la ardua tarea de registrar su armario, ignoró la pregunta.

**Al mismo tiempo, en el palacio de Urano**

- ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?.- preguntó con expresión fría Atlante, rey de Urano.

- Sí.- asintió Haruka evitando mirar a los ojos a su padre.- En estos momentos el capitán Arthur está encerrado en la prisión junto con el otro y Zeus se está encargando de sailor Júpiter y del tal John.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, hija mía.- se acercó a ella con orgullo.- sabía que no nos defraudarías, ni a tu madre ni a mi... pero aún necesito que hagas algo más por nosotros.

- ¿Algo más?.- clavó su mirada en la de su padre temiendo lo peor.- ¿El qué?

- Necesito que elimines a un estorbo más.- le volvió la espalda.- Quiero que mates a la princesa Serenity.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- retrocedió conmocionada.- no puedes pedirme eso, ella no.

- ¡Claro que puedo! Soy el rey de Urano y tu padre y todo lo que hago es por tu bien y el del reino. Necesito golpear a la reina en donde más le duela antes de iniciar el ataque definitivo y tu vas a ayudarme.

Haruka bajó la mirada.

- No lo haré.- apretó los puños.- dale la misión a otro.

- Imposible.- negó el rey.- Sabes tan bien como yo que ninguno de mis hombres podría enfrentarse a una sailor scout. Además, ella confía en ti, no hay nadie mejor para llevar a cabo la misión.- sonrió.

- ¡He dicho que no!.-se rebeló con todas sus fuerzas.- Nada de lo que hagas podrá hacer que cambie de opinión, ella es alguien muy especial para mi y jamás le haré daño.-dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.- no diré nada de tus planes pero tan poco colaboraré con ellos.

- ¿Más especial que Michiru?.- preguntó tajante. Haruka se detuvo en seco con el corazón en un puño.- Ahora mismo está en la Tierra, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo, obedéceme.

Haruka no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Estás seguro de que lo hará?.- preguntó una figura escondida entre las sombras.- No parecía muy dispuesta.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!.- exclamó indignado.- Es mi hija y con el tiempo entenderá que lo que hago es lo mejor para ella.

-No es necesario que la princesa muera.- comentó la sombra.- No es lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser un impedimento y, a estas alturas, ni siquiera el cristal de plata podrá oponérsenos.

- Eso ya lo sé.- respondió.- Solo lo hago para que se deje de tonterías y me apoye que es lo que debe hacer.

- ¿Manteniendo como rehén a su amante?.- se burló la figura.

- Mis métodos no son asunto tuyo, tu procura que la información que me diste sea cierta, no me gustaría que mi hija hiciera un viaje en vano a la Tierra.

- ¡Oh!.- rió.-mis fuentes son muy fiables, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

- ¿Qué crees que haga la princesa en ese planeta?.-cambió de tema.- Pensaba que tenía prohibido ir allí.

- Averigua.- se encogió de hombros.- Es joven y ya sabes como actúan a veces los jóvenes. Sin embargo, es una coincidencia que vaya a morir en el mismo lugar en donde falleció su padre, me encantará ver la cara de la reina cuando lo sepa.- y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- La vida está llena de ironías.

**Cuatro de la tarde, en la fuente del jardín de las rosas**

Serena llevaba media hora esperando a Endymión. Para ser sinceros no es que deseara verle cuanto antes mejor sino que había pensado que a lo mejor él llegaba antes (ya que estaba ansioso por conseguir esa cita) y no quería que tuviera ningún motivo para negarle después el anillo. Se había propuesto ser lo más agradable posible hasta cierto punto, claro, ni que pensara que iba a hacer con ella lo que quisiera, ¡faltaría más!. Sin embargo, empezaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, Endymión no se había adelantado a la hora y de seguro ahora pensaría que era ella la ansiosa por tener esa cita. Ocupada en tal pensamiento no notó acercarse al príncipe de la Tierra hasta que este estuvo a un paso de ella.

Al levantarse para saludarlo se fijó en la ropa que llevaba puesta, un pantalón negro que le quedaba demasiado ajustado y una camisa blanca abrochada de arriba abajo. El joven parecía una copia exacta de Hiperión pero a la inversa, porque lo que este llevaba con gracia Endymión lo llevaba como pez fuera del agua. Por educación, la princesa trató de no reírse con tan mala suerte que hasta el tipo más distraído del mundo hubiera notado que estaba fingiendo. Endymión, rojo como la grana, maldijo a su primo y se maldijo a si mismo por hacerle caso.

Hiperión, vestido con la ropa de su primo mientras seguía a una distancia prudencial a Diocles que iba en busca de la reina, estornudó en ese preciso momento.

Aparentando no haberse dado cuenta de nada, el príncipe se inclinó para saludar a la joven.

- Es un placer conoceros, Serena. Mi nombre es Endymión.

- ¿Eh?

- Quedamos en que empezaríamos desde el principio, ¿no?.- le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Ah, sí! Es cierto, pues... el placer es mío príncipe Endymión.

- No os he dicho que sea príncipe.- la corrigió con amabilidad.- Seremos solo Endymión y Serena, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me da lo mismo.- contestó con indiferencia.

- Y de paso podríamos tutearnos.- probó suerte.

- ¿No sois un poco atrevido para acabar de conocernos?.- inquirió con el ceño fruncido pero después recordó su intención de ser agradable y rectificó.- Está bien.- suspiró.-nos tutearemos. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

- Había pensado que podíamos ir al lago que está en el bosque, es un lugar muy bonito, ¿lo conocéis?

- No.

- ¡Decidido entonces! Iremos al lago.- exclamó muy feliz mientras le ofrecía a Serena el brazo que esta rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Hiperión me dijo que estabais castigados.- habló la princesa mientras caminaban.- ¿No es arriesgado que os vean fuera de palacio?

- No más del que me vean contigo.- murmuró.

- ¿Perdón?.- entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah no! Quería decir que no te preocupes de nada, Hiperión se está encargando de todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que Hiperión se está encargando de todo?

- Pues eso, que me debía un favor y me lo está devolviendo, ¿te extraña que lo haga?

- No, no me extraña ni de ti ni de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te extraña de mi?.-preguntó con curiosidad.

- El chantaje, parece ser que se te da muy bien.- respondió con rin tintín.

- ¿El chantaje?.- repitió incrédulo.- ¡Esto es increíble! Otra vez lo estás haciendo, me juzgas sin conocerme... que si soy un chantajista, un arrogante, un pervertido... .- enunció mientras movía los brazos irritado.- Pareciera que de todo los habitantes de la Tierra yo fuera el único que te cayera mal.

- Qué consté que yo no he dicho nada.- señaló Serena.

- Si claro, tu nunca dices nada pero siempre lo dejas todo muy claro, ni siquiera tienes en cuenta que posiblemente sea el único que cree en ti pese a que hayas mentido y te niegues a explicar tu presencia aquí.

- Ya te dije que vine a buscar mi anillo.- se defendió.

- Tu anillo... si, seguro que es eso.- comentó con sarcasmo.- Le tienes tanto aprecio a ese anillo que prefieres pasar más de tres días en palacio en compañía de mi primo y mía antes que explicarle a tu prometido lo ocurrido y estar en estos momentos a su lado feliz y contenta. Cualquiera diría que huyes de él.

- ¡¡Y tú que sabes!!.- le gritó enfadada.- Yo lo amo... mucho... profundamente...

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

- Porque eso se sabe, no es algo que se pueda explicar.- se apresuró a responder.

- No será que has confundido amistad con amor, a veces ocurre, sobre todo cuando hay dudas.

- ¿ Y quien te ha dicho que tengo... .- recordó su conversación con Rei antes de perder el anillo.- ...dudas?

Endymión enarcó una ceja al ver la expresión de confusión de Serena.

- Solo quieres confundirme.- dijo en voz baja mientras aceleraba la marcha.- Pero no lo conseguirás.

- ¡Eh!¡Espérame!.- gritó Endymión al ver que se adelantaba demasiado.- No conoces el camino.

- ¿ Este es el lago?.- inquirió Serena con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Es precioso!

- ¿Verdad que sí?.- sonrió Endymión.- Mi primo y yo solíamos venir a nadar cuando éramos pequeños, después, dejamos de venir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Áyax, su casa está muy cerca de aquí.- señaló hacia el norte.- Es el chico rubio que nos atacó cuando nos conocimos.

- ¡Ah! El de la presencia maligna.- recordó.

- ¿Presencia maligna?.- la miró extrañado.

- Sí, su energía se parece mucho a la tuya pero es totalmente distinta, la suya es perversa.

- ¿Puedes sentir la energía que desprenden los demás?.- se asombró.- Vaya, no conozco a mucha gente que pueda hacerlo.

- Esto...je, pues sí.-tragó saliva.- qué casualidad, ¿no?... ¿nos subimos a una barca?.- añadió apresuradamente.

- ¡Claro!.- se entusiasmó olvidando todo lo demás.

Serena y Endymión se dirigieron al pequeño embarcadero que había en el lago y tomaron una de las barcas amarradas al mismo. Primero subió el príncipe quien ofreció la mano a la princesa para ayudarla a subir aunque sabía de antemano que lo rechazaría como otras tantas veces. Sin embargo, Serena (que parecía temerosa del agua) aceptó su ayuda. Endymión, emocionado por ello, apretó la mano de la joven con fuerza y estiró de ella con demasiado ahínco, provocando que la joven trastabillara y terminara en sus brazos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!.- sus ojos azul cielo lo miraban echando chispas.

- Te sujeto.- respondió hipnotizado por la fuerza de su mirada.- Tropezaste, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, como no.- lo apartó de un empujón y se sentó.-¿Por qué mejor no haces algo productivo y remas?

- Por supuesto.- asintió comenzando a remar.

- ¿Has venido alguna vez a esta lugar con una chica?.- preguntó por curiosidad.

Endymión la miró sonriente.

- Con todas las que conozco, ¿te molesta?

- ¿ Y por qué crees que iba a hacerlo?.- respondió sarcásticamente.- Ni estoy enamorada de ti ni somos amigos, por mi, puedes traer hasta a la bruja pelirroja esa... si luego te envenena y se queda con tu trono es cosa tuya.- puntualizó indiferente.

- ¿Hablas de Beryl?.- se asombró.- ¿La conoces?

- Sí, creo que así me dijo que se llamaba y no, no la conocía hasta que el otro día vino a ponerme las cosas claras.- explicó mientras le daba un escalofrío, esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo para que tengas tan mal concepto de ella?.- preguntó curioso. Beryl era algo pesada pero de ahí a ser una bruja...

- Pues verás...

Recuerdos

- ¿Tu eres Usagi?.- irrumpió de repente una joven pelirroja en su habitación.

- ¿Qué?¿Quien?¿Yo? Sí.- sorprendió a la rubia que había estado a punto de iniciar una comunicación con Rei.- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Antes responde a mi pregunta.- dijo en tono amenazante.- ¿Eres o no eres Usagi?

- Bueno sí.- contestó algo desconcertada por la actitud de la otra.- ¿Es qué ocurre algo?

- Ocurre que no me gusta que me pisen el terreno.- le hincó un dedo en el pecho.- Y tu, extranjera, ya lo has hecho demasiado. Lo mejor es que dejes de fingir y te vuelvas a tu casa antes de que pierda la paciencia y tome cartas en el asunto.

- No sé de que me hablas.- respondió Usagi sudando, ¿sería posible que supiera de su relación con la Luna?.- Yo soy terrícola.

- ¿Eh?.- frunció el ceño.- No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. Reconozco que el truco de la amnesia fue muy bueno.- sonrió con desdén.- pero Endymión es mío y no dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate.

-¡Endymión!.- abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Te refieres a Endymión? Uf....- descansó.- pensaba que hablabas de otra cosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- la miró con desconfianza.- ¿Acaso no inventaste lo de tu amnesia para acercarte a él?

- ¡Oh, no! A mi Endymión no me interesa para nada.- rió histérica.- En lo que a mi respecta puedes quedártelo para ti solita.

Beryl la examinó de arriba abajo como analizando si mentía. Después, su boca se abrió en una amplia sonrisa que la expresión desquiciada de sus ojos desmentía, se acercó a Usagi hasta casi rozarla y le habló con su venenosa voz.

- Será mejor que no me mientas, he trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta él y te aseguro que estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por tal de no perderlo... lo he hecho otras veces.- se dio media vuelta.- Mi nombre es Beryl... no lo olvides.

Fin de los recuerdos

- Creo que si en ese momento le hubiera dicho que éramos pareja.-tembló al pensarlo.- ahora mismo mi cabeza descansaría sobre un pedestal...¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?.- miró a Endymión de mala manera.

- No pensarás que voy a creerme todo eso.- dijo sin dejar de reír.- ¡Es ridículo!

- ¿Te parece ridículo que una completa desconocida me amenazara por tu culpa?.- entrecerró los ojos.- Menos mal que decías que eras el único que creía en mi.

- No te lo tomes a mal, Serena.- intentó parar de reír.- Yo no digo que te lo hayas inventado sino que exageras un poco. Beryl puede ser todo lo pesada e incordiante que quieras pero no es malvada... creo que sacaste conclusiones precipitadas. Además, y eso de decir que eres terrícola, ¿de donde vas a ser sino? ¿De la Luna? La Tierra es el único planeta con vida.

- ¡Ni que hubieras estado allí para saberlo!.- exclamó indignada.

- No me digas que mi primo te ha convencido hasta de eso.- dijo incrédulo.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- ¡Esto ya es demasiado! No solo no me crees sino que además te burlas de mis ideas y luego dices que confías en mí y que me amas.- se puso en pie con los puños apretados.- ¡Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido nunca!

- Espera un momento.- intentó tranquilizarla mientras la forzaba a sentarse de nuevo.- Mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos pero no pretenderás que por eso te de la razón cuando no la tienes, ¡es absurdo!

- Yo no digo... .- unas imágenes en las que Arthur le daba siempre la razón aun cuando pensara distinto a ella cruzaron por su mente y no pudo evitar pensar que prefería la actitud de Endymión a la de su prometido. Todavía más irritada por ello volvió a ponerse en pie.- ¡Quiero volver a tierra!.- exigió.- Tenías razón, es preferible explicarle la verdad a Arthur a pasar más tiempo a tu lado.

La barca comenzó a balancearse peligrosamente.

- Serena siéntate, vas a caerte.

- No hasta que me lleves a tierra.- se cruzó de brazos.

- Serena por favor.- se incorporó un poco para intentar sentarla.- Es arriesgado que permanezcas en pie.

Sin embargo, Serena hizo oídos sordos a su petición y, al intentar Endymión que recapacitara, la barca se meció con más violencia hasta que en un descuido ambos ocupantes perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al lago. El príncipe nadó con maestría hasta la superficie y se sujetó a la barca volcada mientras intentaba localizar a su acompañante. Su corazón se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Asustado ante la idea de que algo malo le pasara volvió a sumergirse en el agua para buscarla. Tras un rato buceando desesperadamente la localizó en el fondo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de autentico pánico en su rostro, la sujetó de la cintura y nadó hacia la orilla estirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Al llegar a tierra la depositó con cuidado en el suelo y comprobó su respiración que era nula, colocó sus manos en el pecho y presionó varias veces para después abrirle la boca e insuflarle aire, repitió varias veces esta operación hasta que por fin logró que la joven volviera en si tras expulsar una bocanada de agua.

- ¡Por Dios Serena!¿Estás bien?.- preguntó muy preocupado sin parar de abrazarla y palparla para asegurarse de que estaba bien.- Me diste un susto de muerte.

- Yo... no sé... creó que sí.- empezó a sollozar.- ... trataba de no hundirme y no podía.- abrazó a Endymión temblando.- Jamás había pasado tanto miedo.

- Shhhhh, tranquila.- le acarició el cabello.- No ha pasado nada, ahora estás a salvo.

- Sí... .- murmuró conteniendo sus sollozos.- ... tu me salvaste... .- se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.- ... gracias.... .- susurró y volvió a abrazarlo.

Endymión, que había esperado que ella se separase de él una vez que se hubiera recuperado, aceptó el abrazo gustoso meciéndola de un lado a otro para reconfortarla. En su corazón, anhelaba que ese instante durase para siempre.

Por otro lado, Serena nunca se había sentido más atemorizada. Acostumbrada al hielo, pues a excepción de Neptuno en donde no había estado nunca ningún otro planeta del Milenario de Plata tenía mares o lagos, nadie se había molestado en enseñarle a nadar. Además, desde pequeña había sido sobreprotegida por su madre y Luna y más tarde por Haruka y Arthur y todo eso unido al hecho de ser una sailor scout había provocado que no le temiera a nada. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido... sola.

Pero la dulzura de la voz de Endymión que le hablaba con amor junto con la calidez de su abrazo la reconfortaba más allá de lo que nunca había creído posible. Se sentía mejor que al lado de Arthur, su alma lo sabía, su corazón luchaba y su mente lo negaba. Estaba confundida pero demasiado cansada como para enfrentar esa confusión. Por eso, no lo rechazó.

Rato después Endymión la tomó de los hombros y la separó de él, lo justo como para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a palacio?.- le propuso.- Cogeremos un buen constipado si nos quedamos aquí.

Serena no respondió.

- O también podríamos ir al pueblo que hay cerca de aquí.- sugirió.- Compraremos ropa nueva.

- Te hace bastante falta.- rió Serena tras echarle una significativa mirada a su atuendo.

- Sí.- asintió Endymión ceñudo.- Hiperión y sus ideas.

Minako estaba sentada en el suelo del bosque con una cara de los mil demonios que habría espantado a cualquiera. Su idea de separarse para encontrar antes a Serena le había parecido genial hasta que se había visto andando sin rumbo fijo, sin parar y sin encontrarse con nadie a quien preguntar. Y para colmo de males no se había topado con ningún chico guapo con el que flirtear para pasar el rato. Estaba a punto de llamar por el intercomunicador a Rei y a Amy para replantearles la idea de la dichosa separación, cuando un chico guapísimo de ojos verdes y cabello plateado que venía hacia ella gesticulando como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, llamó su atención. Arreglándose el pelo y la ropa, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él con una amplia sonrisa.

Hiperión lucía cansado y abatido, y no porque hubiera tenido que recurrir al extremo de dejar inconsciente a Diocles y encerrarlo en su habitación, ni porque casi se jugara el pellejo para evitar que sus peores pesadillas Áyax y Amadeus( que quien sabe como se habían enterado de la cita de su primo ) siguieran a Endymión al bosque, sino porque en su labor de amigo y príncipe y conquistador de rubias con amnesia había olvidado que aprovechando la feria anual de Ariano había quedado con anterioridad con Medea, Perséfone, Circe y Penélope para llevarlas, se las había encontrado por el camino y cada una de ellas le había dado un buen bofetón por el plantón. Y ahora tenía el problema de con quien quedar para mañana, ¡las reconciliaciones no eran nada fáciles!

Estaba pensando en un buen plan de reconquista ( desde Usagi las había tenido muy abandonadas ) o de nuevas conquistas cuando vio acercarse a una rubia despampanante de pelo largo.

"He aquí mi cita para mañana" pensó al instante.

- Hola.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Os habéis / te has perdido?.- volvió a pasar lo mismo.

- Me llamo Hiperión / Minako.- se repitió nuevamente la escena pero esta vez con una mirada y una sonrisa.

- ¡Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así!.- consiguió hablar por fin Hiperión.

- Y a mi.- asintió Mina.- Mi nombre es Minako y creí entender que el tuyo es Hiperión.

- En efecto, y os he preguntado que si andabais perdida porque en ese caso...

- En ese caso.- lo interrumpió con un batir de pestañas.- un chico fuerte y caballeroso como tu podría acompañarme.

- Pues sí.- se sorprendió Hiperión de que le leyera el pensamiento con esa facilidad.- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

- Porque era lo que yo iba a preguntarte... ¿qué dices entonces? Nos hacemos compañía mutuamente.

- Será un placer, mi pequeña diosa.- se inclinó a modo de saludo.

- El placer será mío si accedes a tutearme, nuca me ha gustado que me hablen de usted, me hace sentir vieja.- lo tomó del brazo.

- Sois... eres demasiado hermosa para eso.- la halagó.- El que osara insultarte del tal forma sería castigado por la mismísima diosa Venus, la diosa del amor y la belleza.

- No lo dudo afortunado caballero.- rió Mina.

- ¿Por qué afortunado?

- Porque estás conmigo.- le guiñó un ojo.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo.- respondió Hiperión con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Minako pensó que por fin había encontrado a su príncipe azul mientras Hiperión la miraba embobado.

- ¿Te falta mucho?.- preguntó Serena desde el otro lado del vestidor de la tienda.- Estoy cansada de esperar.

- Que poca paciencia tienes.- se oyó.- Ya casi estoy.

- ¿Ya estás?.- entendió Serena.- Menos mal porque he estado a punto de irme sin ti.- abrió la puerta del vestidor de golpe.- ¿Qué tal... ¡¡ahhhhhhhhh!!.- cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Lo siento... .-balbuceó.-...no sabía... sabía... desnudo...

- En ropa interior.- la corrigió el chico mientras se ponía una camisa negra.- No sé por qué te asustas tanto... ya puedes mirar.

- ¿Seguro?.-cuestionó mientras entreabría los ojos.- ¡Pero si aún te falta el pantalón! Es que no te da vergüenza, te va a ver todo el mundo.

- Cálmate.- sonrió.- Aquí solo estamos tu y yo y por mi puedes mirar y tocar todo lo que quieras.

- Y luego dices que te juzgo mal cuando digo que eres un pervertido.- masculló molesta mientras salía de la tienda.

Endymión terminó de ponerse unos pantalones blancos y, tras buscar al tendero para pagarle su ropa, el vestido blanco y la capa de viaje que había escogido su amada, salió tras ella.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?.- preguntó la joven cuando la hubo alcanzado.

- Se me ocurre una idea.- dijo acariciándose la barbilla.- Pero creo que no te lo diré hasta que no lleguemos allí.

- ¿Por qué no?.- se quejó Serena.- Vas a hacer que pierda la poca estima que te tengo por haberme salvado.

- Porque aunque prefiera que seas cariñosa conmigo... .- sonrió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura.- ... estás preciosa cuando te enfadas.

- ¡Imbécil!.- y se adelantó malhumorada.

- Ay.-suspiró.- a eso me refería.- y corrió tras ella.- Serena.- la llamó.- vamos, no es para tanto.

- ¿No decías que te gustaba enfadada? pues ahí tienes... como me muero de ganas por complacerte.- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Solo era una broma, mi primo las hace continuamente.

- Mira.- se detuvo en seco encarándolo.- en primer lugar Hiperión jamás me ha gastado bromas de tan mal gusto y en segundo lugar... ¡eres pésimo imitándole!

- Está bien.- se rindió.- Vamos a...

- ¡No me lo digas!.-exclamó de repente.

- ¿Pero no querías saberlo?.- la miró confundido.

- Ya no, prefiero las sorpresas.- sonrió olvidando su malhumor.- ¿Hacia donde hay que ir?

Endymión la miró con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Por ahí.- indicó hacía el sur mientras se ponía en camino seguido de Serena.

Tras caminar un rato en silencio pasaron cerca de una caballa que estaba situada a pocos metros del lago en donde habían estado navegando. Un movimiento en ella hizo que Endymión se detuviera pues le pareció ver la figura de alguien conocido.

- ¿Por qué te paras?.- inquirió Serena.

- Me pareció ver a Euclides pero debo habérmelo imaginado.- prosiguieron el camino.

- Quien sabe.- comentó la chica.- A lo mejor nos ha estado siguiendo, creo que no le gusté demasiado cuando nos conocimos y no creo que siendo amigo tuyo le agrade vernos juntos.

- No es que no le gustes, sino que seguramente se dio cuenta desde el principio que lo de tu amnesia era falso. Además, es imposible que fuera él porque la sombra que vi salía de la casa y él nunca pisaría ese suelo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque aparte de que está enfermo, en esa caballa vive Áyax.

Hacerse a un lado en el último segundo lo había salvado de que Endymión no lo viera salir del hogar de uno de sus peores rivales, en caso contrario, habría tenido que escoger entre su amistad y su misión de la que tenía órdenes por parte de Diocles de no mencionar nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos.

Aunque no hubiera tenido dudas respecto a qué elegir ( perder una amistad era un mal pasajero, su misión como soldado, un deber irrevocable ) debería haber sido más cuidadoso pero no esperaba encontrarse con Endymión en el bosque ya que Diocles le había advertido que tanto él como los dos príncipes estaban bajo arresto en palacio por órdenes de la reina y, que en su caso, se había hecho una excepción argumentando que estaba enfermo.

De todas formas no había pasado nada y no merecía la pena desperdiciar el tiempo pensando en lo que podría haber sido y no había sido.

- ¡Oye, tú!.- le dijo de repente alguien a su espalda.

Euclides se dio media vuelta con absoluta tranquilidad aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haber notado acercarse al desconocido. Se trataba de una campesina ( a juzgar por sus ropas ) de larga cabellera negra. "Qué querría?" se preguntó para sus adentros aunque se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¡¿Es que no me has odio?!.-repitió la chica con una cara de los mil demonios, llevaba horas andando porque cuando había hecho uso de sus facultades psíquicas para hallar el palacio real se había encontrado con que la barrera mágica que lo rodeaba se lo impedía.- Te hablo a ti.

- Lo sé.

- Vale.- resopló.- Puedes indicarme entonces por donde queda el palacio real.

- No.

- ¿No?¡¿Y por qué no?!.-exclamó intentando contener su malhumor.- ¿No sabes donde está?

-......

- Repito.- lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Sabes o no sabes donde está?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- ¿Qué para qué... ¡Pero eso qué demonios te importa a ti!.- explotó finalmente.- ¡Qué te importa a ti que vaya de visita o a hacerlo estallar por los aires!

- .....

- Uf... ¡está bien! No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo. Me llamo Rei y busco a una amiga que se encuentra allí, su nombre es Usagi. ¿Satisfecho?.- se cruzó de brazos.

Pero en vez de recibir respuesta Euclides sacó su espada y la dirigió contra ella. En un rápido movimiento, Rei se colocó detrás de él e invocó un hechizo que hizo arder la espada obligando a Euclides a soltarla. Cuando se giró en busca de la campesina, esta ya no estaba allí.

"Terrícola idiota... ahora entiendo mejor a Serena" creyó oír en la lejanía.

Continuará...


	18. La cita segunda parte

﻿ 

**CAPÍTULO 17 : LA CITA ( SEGUNDA PARTE )**

- ¡ Bienvenida a la feria anual de Ariano!.- exclamó Endymión con los brazos abiertos abarcando toda la ciudad.

- ¿Vas a llevarme a una feria?.- preguntó Serena con estrellitas en los ojos.- ¡Me encantan las ferias!.-tomando al príncipe de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la ciudad.- Vamos, que cuanto antes lleguemos antes podremos divertirnos.

Los dos jóvenes atravesaron la ciudad a la carrera hasta llegar a la plaza principal en donde los puestos comerciales que se solían montar todos los días habían sido sustituidos por atracciones y tenderetes con todo tipo de objetos inservibles para regalo, curiosidades, comida, juegos...

- ¿Esta es la feria?.- inquirió la joven con desconcierto.- Es muy extraña.

- Es muy grande, ¿verdad?.- asintió el príncipe.- Como Ariano es la ciudad principal de la Tierra esta feria es la más importante de todo el planeta.- explicó.- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?

- Pues... .- titubeó la princesa que no tenía ni idea de cómo eran las ferias terrícolas.- no sé, lo que tu quieras.

- ¿Y si nos damos una vuelta?

- Por mi está bien.- asintió al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo ( Endymión sonrió satisfecho de sus avances ) para no perderse entre la multitud.

Mientras Endymión le hablaba de los orígenes de la feria de Ariano Serena miraba de un lado a otro maravillada. A izquierda y derecha los mercaderes ofrecían sus productos que iban desde vino hasta valiosas joyas pasando por sombreros y escudos, los feriantes aclamaban atención para sus espectáculos y vendían entradas para sus atracciones, se celebraban competiciones de esgrima y lanza y se comía y bailaba.

Al pasar junto a un puesto en donde un mercader le estaba enseñado un sombrero de plumas a una chica regordeta Serena se soltó del príncipe y corrió hacía allí. Una hermosa pulsera de finos eslabones de plata con rubí incrustados había llamado su atención.

El mercader, al verla interesada, dejó a su otra clienta y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Os gusta la pulsera mi señora? Os la puedo dejar a un precio razonable.

- ¿En serio?.- se entusiasmó Serena.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?.- preguntó mientras calculaba mentalmente cuánto dinero podría traerse de la Luna para venir luego a comprarla.

- Dos monedas de oro.

- ......- se quedó petrificada.- ¿Dos monedas de oro?.- a qué demonios se refería con dos monedas de oro, ella quería saber cuántos selenios costaba.

- Tengo otras pulseras con un precio más asequible.- ofreció el mercader al ver la expresión de su rostro.- puedo enseñároslas si...

- Se quedará con esa.- hizo acto de presencia Endymión.

- ¡Ah!.- se le iluminó el rostro al hombre.- En ese caso...

- Esperad un momento.- lo detuvo la princesa.- No necesito que me la compres.- le dijo a Endymión.- puedo hacerlo yo.

"En cuanto sepa a qué se refiere con monedas de oro"

- Pero si no llevas dinero.

- No importa, volveré luego con él.

- Después puede que no esté.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.-se volvió hacia el mercader que se encogió de hombros y fue a atender a otro cliente.- Oh, vaya.- se entristeció.

- No pongas esa cara.- le sonrió.- te la compraré ahora mismo.

- No.

- ¿No? Por qué no.

- Porque no quiero más regalos tuyos.- se encabezonó. Los otros obsequios los dejaría en la Tierra cuando volviera a casa pero la pulsera sí que la quería y no deseaba tener nada que le recordara al príncipe de la Tierra.

- Será un préstamo.- habló Endymión con gran seriedad.- Te la compraré y después me devolverás el dinero.. así no será un regalo.

Serena lo miró a él y luego miró la pulsera y, tras unos segundos de duda, aceptó.

El príncipe llamó al mercader, compró la pulsera y se la dio a la joven que, feliz, se la puso enseguida mientras Endymión suspiraba porque sin saber la razón había vuelto a retroceder. Siguieron su camino, pero en esta ocasión la princesa no lo tomó del brazo.

Su siguiente destino fue una atracción llamada "el carruaje de la muerte". A Serena no le llamó demasiado la atención pero como su acompañante insistió en subir al final tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Endymión compró un par de boletos y entraron en un amplio túnel iluminado por candelabros colgados, a cuyo inicio había parado una especie de tren formado por pequeños vagones de dos asientos cada uno, unidos entre ellos por un hierro soldado. El primer vagón, que se asemejaba más al asiento destinado a los cocheros en los carruajes, estaba enganchado a un par de caballos.

Un hombre entrado en años recogió sus entradas, los guió hasta sus asientos y les pidió que esperasen hasta que todos los vagones fueran ocupados.

Lo primero que Serena advirtió fue que los vagones eran demasiado pequeños, tanto, que tenía a su derecha el cuerpo de Endymión pegado contra el suyo y podía sentir su respiración anhelante sobre su cuello provocándole un cosquilleo placentero que la irritaba. No necesitaba girar la cabeza para saber que la estaba mirando fijamente como tampoco necesitaba pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que él conocía desde el principio la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontrarían si subían a la atracción.

Como era posible que cada vez que empezaba a sentirse a gusto a su lado, él hiciera algo que la irritara hasta el extremo de desear su muerte.

- Pareces incómoda.- le susurró al oído.

- ¿Solo te lo parece?.- respondió sarcásticamente mientras torcía la cabeza hacia la izquierda con desagrado.- No te acerques tanto a mi, no me gusta.

- Es que no tengo más remedio.- se encogió de hombros con cara de tonto.- No hay más espacio.

- Y ahora me dirás que no lo sabías.- refunfuñó.

- Pues no, Hiperión me dijo que la atracción estaba muy bien pero no me dijo nada respecto al tamaño.¡No es culpa mía!

- ¡Pero si nunca lo es!.- lo miró.- Tu siempre...¡ah!¿Qué pasa?.- se asustó.

- Nos movemos.- dijo Endymión.- Agárrate.

- Pero... pero... ¡va sobre ruedas!.- exclamó Serena sin poder creérselo.- ¿Por qué no vuela?¿Es qué está estropeado?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que vuele? ¿Con magia? Eso es imposible, ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo.- le dirigió una mirada analizadora.- ¿En verdad creías que volaría? De donde has sacado esa idea.

- Y sino vuela... .-ignoró la pregunta.- ... en donde está la diversión.

- Acaso no viste el letrero de la entrada, estamos en el carruaje de la muerte.

- Lo vi, pero pensaba que se trataba de un carruaje volador que daba vueltas de muerte (literalmente hablando)... qué... qué hace entonces.

Endymión le dirigió una mirada de sospecha mas decidió no insistir, era su cita y no iba a estropearla aún más, ya indagaría más tarde en ese aspecto.

- Ahora entraremos en ese túnel, la luz irá disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que solo podamos vernos las caras y...

- Y... .- junto las manos en súplica.

- Y aparecerán los monstruos y fantasmas.

- ¿Fantasmas?.- se quedó paralizada.- Fan... tasmas ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhh!!!!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Quiero bajar ahora mismo!¡Parad este trasto!.- empezó a llorar.- Odio...¡odio a los fantasmas! ¡Bua!

- Se... Serena.- se asustó Endymión por su reacción.- Son de mentira no tienes porque tenerles tanto miedo.

- No me gustan los fantasmas... haz que pare por favor.- Endymión la tomó de las manos solícito.

- No puedo hacerlo Serena pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, si te asustas.- se pavoneó.- yo estaré aquí para protegerte.

- Tu... .-dejó de llorar.- ¡¡¡Pero si todo esto es por tu culpa!!! Yo no quería subir y tu me convenciste... ¡te... ¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!.-gritó y abrazó de improviso al príncipe al sentir que algo le tocaba el hombro.- ¿Qué... qué ha sido eso?

- Solo un fantasma.- rió divertido sin poder evitarlo.

Serena se fijó entonces en el supuesto fantasma que estaba colgado del techo y se soltó al instante de Endymión.

- ¿Eso era el fantasma?.- dijo con desdén.-¡Pero si se nota que es un muñeco!

- Pues tu te has asustado bastante.- volvió a reír Endymión pero al ver el ceño contraído de la joven rectificó de inmediato.- Esto... quería decir que cualquiera se hubiera asustado ( aunque no tanto ) sino lo hubiera visto antes.

- Ya.- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos Serena, lo siento de verdad.- se disculpó muy abatido.- Pero qué esperabas encontrar, ¿fantasmas auténticos?

- Solo un poco más reales.- respondió para no volver a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto del trayecto.

- Serena.- susurró Endymión muy triste.

"Separarnos para buscar a Serena no ha sido una buena idea" pensaba Amy mientras tecleaba en su minisupercomputadora los datos que había reunido, "aunque contemos con los intercomunicadores por si surge algún imprevisto no es una buena táctica dividirse en terreno enemigo".

El ordenador terminó de procesar los datos y mostró un mapa de la zona en donde se indicaba con exactitud la posición del palacio real de la Tierra. Orgullosa de su trabajo, Amy comenzó a caminar en la dirección adecuada.

No llevaría demasiado rato andando cuando escuchó unas voces que se dirigían hacia ella.

"¡¡Viene alguien!!... ¡Terrícolas!... ¿Y ahora qué hago? No estoy preparada para entablar contacto con ninguno, no sé como suelen comportarse, como está visto que una chica ande sola por el bosque, qué normas de educación tienen... ¡no sé nada de ellos! ( ni que fueran unos especimenes raros )... tendré que esconderme de ellos... no me dará tiempo, no sé a donde se dirigen y ya están muy cerca... utilizaré la magia... ¡no!, que no sé si pueden detectarla... ¡ya sé! pediré auxilio a las chicas... ¡ni hablar! pensarán que no sé hacer nada por mi cuenta..." tras un árbol apareció la capa azulada de un caballero "Dios mío ¡ya están aquí! ¿Qué hago entonces?... ¡Ya sé! - ¡Me desmayaré!

Y justo en el momento en que ponía en práctica su elaborado plan se hacían visibles las figuras de Áyax, Amadeus y Argón.

- ¡¡Maldito Hiperión!!.-apretó los puños Amadeus.- por su culpa hemos perdido el rastro de Endymión.

- No debe de andar muy lejos.- comentó Áyax.- si seguimos buscando terminaremos dando con la chica y con él.

- Sí, pero qué haremos si...

- ¡Hermano!.-llamó Argón su atención.- Allí hay alguien.

Áyax y Amadeus se giraron hacia la dirección indicada y vieron a Amy vestida de campesina y tirada en el suelo cuan larga era.

- Pobrecita, parece que se ha desmayado.- dijo Argón con compasión.- ¿Y si la ayudamos?

- No tenemos tiempo de ocuparnos de ella.- respondió Áyax con gelidez.- Olvídala.

- Pero... .-miró a su hermano que contemplaba a la chica con expresión dura.- Tienes razón.- endureció la mirada tratando de imitar a su hermano.- Hay otras prioridades, Endy...

- Dividámonos.- dijo Amadeus de repente.- Yo buscaré a Hiperión y me encargaré de él y vosotros dos os ocupareis de Endymión y de la chica.

- ¿Y ese cambio?.- lo miró sonriente Áyax.- No querías a Endymión para ti.

- Por esta vez te lo cederé.- le devolvió la sonrisa.- Creo que en esta ocasión es Hiperión quien merece toda mi atención.

- Como quieras.- concedió Áyax alejándose.

- Argón ve con él.

- ¡No! Yo quiero quedarme contigo.

- No voy a discutir Argón, solo obedéceme.

- Pero....

- ¡Obedece!

Argón le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano y fue tras Áyax. Cuando ambos se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Amadeus se acercó a Amy, la tomó en brazos y se marchó con ella.

- Quiero irme ya.- exigió la princesa una vez que hubieron salido del carruaje de la muerte.- Es muy tarde y estoy harta de esta cita.

- No es tan tarde, aún podemos ir a otros sitios.- casi le suplicó Endymión que no deseaba separarse de ella.

- Pues yo creo que... .- calló.

A unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban, un trío de jóvenes se había puesto a tocar y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la gente se pusiera a bailar al son de su música.

- Vamos a bailar.- se le iluminó la cara a Serena.

- ¿A bailar?.- se puso pálido el príncipe.- Por qué mejor no hacemos otra cosa.

-Porque no.-avanzó un paso.

- Serena.- la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.- Verás....-bajó la mirada.-... es que ... es que no me gusta bailar.

- Ya lo sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Hiperión me lo dijo, tu quédate aquí y después nos vamos.

Y muy contenta se mezcló con la gente no tardando ni un segundo en encontrar a un chico que bailara con ella. Endymión, mientras tanto, la miraba sin poder creérselo.

La veía sonreír y danzar y deseaba ser él quien la acompañara pero le daba demasiada vergüenza bailar en público, y también veía a los chicos de la ciudad disfrutar a su lado y sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro y que su energía aumentaba fortalecida por los celos que crecían en su interior.

- ¡Maldición!.- apretó los puños incapaz de contener por más tiempo las ganas de ir a darle una buena lección a todos esos profanadores.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo sino que concentró toda esa energía en superar su miedo y, tras resoplar varias veces, fue muy decidido a reclamar su sitio. Se acercó al chico pelirrojo que estaba bailando en ese momento con ella y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que el otro entendió a la perfección, retirándose al instante (imaginad la cara de endemoniado que tendría ).

- He cambiado de opinión mi ángel.- se inclinó hacia ella con mirada seductora.- bailemos.

Serena lo miró durante un instante como pensando qué responder, y finalmente dijo.

- No.

Endymión sintió que le clavaban una puñalada traicionera en el corazón.

- ¿No?¿Por qué no?

- Porque ya no me apetece.- se dio media vuelta.

- Entiendo.- dijo Endymión con la voz helada.- Aún crees que planeé lo de la atracción y esta es tu forma de vengarte, pues bien, sino quieres tener nada que ver conmigo no me arrastraré más a tus pies, ¡soy el príncipe de la Tierra, no un vulgar pelele!

Y enfadado y dolido tomó rumbo a palacio sin pararse a esperarla. Serena, que en ningún momento había pretendido hacerle daño sino solamente darle un escarmiento, se sintió tremendamente culpable y salió corriendo tras de él.

- ¡Endymión, espera!.- lo llamó.- ¡Lo siento mucho!

- ¡Mentira!.- le gritó sin detenerse.- Ya me has dejado más que claro que me odias.

- ¡No, eso no es cierto!¡Por favor espérame!.-dejó de correr.- Por favor...

Al oír lo apenado de su voz, Endymión decidió detenerse y darse media vuelta. Feliz de tener una oportunidad, Serena corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

- Habla.- dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos sin abandonar su actitud fría.- Soy todos oídos.

- Yo... lo siento mucho.- se disculpó muy nerviosa.- Es cierto que lo hice por lo que dices.- lo miró a los ojos.-¡pero en ningún momento pretendí herirte!, solo quería darte un escarmiento.- volvió a bajar la mirada.- lo siento.

- ¿Entonces no me odias?.- dulcificó el tono de su voz.

- No... .-susurró la chica.- ... es solo que me sacas de quicio... .- volvió a mirarlo.- ¿me perdonas?

- Solo te disculpas porque te sientes culpable.- la acusó.

- Bueno sí.- se sonrojó.- ¿Pero me perdonas?.- puso cara de niña inocente.

Endymión sonrió y la tomó de las manos.

- Lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma mi ángel.- acercó sus labios a los de ella.- no ves que te amo con locura.

- Pero yo no.- se apartó de él con gran rapidez.- ¿Volvemos a la feria?

- Si es lo que quieres.- respondió muy triste.- Vamos para...

- Señor... .- lo agarró de repente una niña pequeña del brazo.- ... señor.

- ¿Eh?

- Necesito su ayuda, solo será una hora.

- ¿Ayuda?.- se agachó hasta su altura.- ¿Para qué?

La niña sonrió y lo cogió de la mano para que la siguiera. Rato después Endymión se encontraba en un puesto de la feria repartiendo besos ( en la mejilla ) por cinco monedas de bronce cada uno. Serena, sentada a su lado, reía al ver la expresión de angustia que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que echaba un vistazo a la larga cola de clientas que esperaban sus servicios, y también, al ver la cara de resignado que ponía cuando la niña lo contemplaba con ojitos lastimeros.

"Qué tierno... y qué guapo" pensó Serena.

Tras dos horas sin descanso la pequeña encontró a otro chico que lo sustituyera.

Ya en el bosque, de vuelta a palacio pues hacia rato que había anochecido, Serena seguía sin poder dejar de reír.

- Tanta risa terminará sentándote mal.- dijo Endymión malhumorado.

- Es que tu no te viste.- siguió riendo.- ¡Estabas tan gracioso!

- Al menos me harás el favor de no contárselo a nadie.- bufó resignado.

- ¡Pero si ya te ha visto todo el mundo!.- se detuvo.

- ¡Claro que no!.- protestó parándose él también.- A la feria solo suelen ir campesinos e Hiperión, por eso no me ha reconocido nadie.

- ¿Y eso por qué?.- inquirió Serena sin comprender una situación tan diferente a la que se vivía en la Luna, ella, para escaparse a alguna, se veía obligada a disfrazarse.- Es muy divertido.

- Pues porque siempre ha sido así.- respondió de lo más natural.

- ¿Y nunca has ido con Hiperión por curiosidad?

- Hiperión solo viene a la feria para conocer chicas, es muy aburrido venir con él.- le ofreció la mano.- Vamos, es mejor que nos demos prisa en regresar, últimamente el número de asaltantes ha aumentado mucho.

- ¿ Y eso?

- Suponemos que es cosa de los rebeldes pero... ¡espera!.- la arrastró hasta detrás de unos matorrales.- me ha parecido oír algo.

- Yo también lo he oído.- asintió Serena.- Viene de allí.- señaló hacia su izquierda.

Serena y Endymión guardaron silencio a la espera de ver de quien se trataba. Al cabo de un rato aparecieron Áyax y Argón ( el hermano pequeño de Amadeus ) que se detuvieron justo delante de donde ellos se encontraban.

- Aquí no se ve a nadie Áyax.- habló Argón muy nervioso.- Vámonos ya, hace horas que los buscamos.

- Están aquí, en alguna parte.

Al instante, Serena sintió la energía oscura de Áyax que rastreaba en busca de la de Endymión y la suya. Con gran rapidez, invocó un hechizo sin que su acompañante lo notara que extendió la energía de ambos por el bosque. La expresión de asombro del malvado no se hizo esperar.

- Pero qué demonios...

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó Argón.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Si quieres marcharte hazlo solo.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que no los encuentre, es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer desaparecer a Endymión sin que nadie sospeche de nosotros porque Hiperión no se atreverá a decir nada, de lo contrario, admitirá que desobedecieron una orden expresa de la reina.- esto último lo dijo más para si que para su amigo por eso le sorprendió recibir respuesta.

- ¿Desaparecer?¿Qué quieres decir con desaparecer?

- Nada.- lo miró de forma extraña.- Avancemos un poco más.

- Mira ya se van.- señaló Serena.- Aprovechemos para volver.

- No.- la detuvo Endymión.- No me fío de Áyax, estoy seguro de que sintió nuestra energía. Debe de tener escondido un as tras la manga, o sino, ¿en donde está Amadeus?

- Pero... .- intentó protestar Serena que sabía que eso no era posible gracias a ella.

- Nada de peros.- indicó el príncipe muy serio.- cerca de aquí hay una cueva, esperaremos un rato hasta que Hiperión se encargue de ellos.

- ¿Hiperión?.- se extrañó la princesa.

- Sí.- la miró.- ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije? Hiperión se encargará de todo, o al menos, eso espero.- esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible que su amada no oyó.

- Creo que se me olvida algo.- susurró Hiperión en voz baja.

A su lado, Minako lo miraba sonriente apoyada contra un árbol.

- ¡Bah! ¿Qué más da? Si fuera importante no lo hubiera olvidado.- y siguió besando a su recién encontrada alma gemela.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde Hiperión en deshacerse de ellos?.- preguntó Serena apoyada contra la pared de la cueva.

- Esperaremos diez minutos más y nos iremos.- respondió Endymión asomado al exterior.

- Mmmm.

- Serena.- la llamó.

- ¿Si?

- No pensaba dártelo hasta no llegar a palacio... .-tomó la cadena que llevaba colgada en el cuello.- toma, es tuyo.

- El anillo... .- suspiró mientras lo cogía.-... gracias.

- No me las des.- se acercó a ella.- no lo hagas porque debería ser yo el que te las diera.- sus ojos azul media noche la miraron con ternura, con amor, su mano acarició su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna.- gracias mi ángel.

- No... no... .-negó muy nerviosa bajando la mirada.- en realidad yo también me lo he pasado muy bien... incluso aunque seas un arrogante y un pervertido.- rió.

Y clavó su mirada azul cielo en la de él que permanecía fija en ella transmitiéndole todo su amor, su deseo, su pena, hipnotizándola más allá de lo perceptible, llegando a su corazón e incluso a su alma.

Serena cerró los ojos y, dejándose por ese sentimiento nuevo que estaba naciendo en su interior, acercó su rostro al de él hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Su cuerpo tembló de emoción y su boca se cerró sobre la suya buscando anhelante una respuesta. Atrapó su labio inferior y estiró de él mordisqueándolo, colocó sus manos sobre su cabello revolviéndoselo y acentuó la intensidad de sus besos. Endymión, que había estado esperando que ese momento llegase desde que la conoció, no se hizo de rogar. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello, sintiendo que se volvía loco por sus caricias. Le devolvió todos y cada uno de sus besos con salvaje pasión, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y haciéndola estallar de emoción. Y cuando Serena pensaba que no podría alcanzar un placer mayor, Endymión abandonó sus labios y se concentró en su cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo, haciendo que la joven se reditiera en sus brazos.

Bajó la mirada al suelo sin poder dejar de suspirar y, en ese momento, todo su mundo se vino abajo. En el duro suelo de piedra yacía el anillo que había dejado caer y que representaba su amor por un hombre bueno y honrado que la esperaba en la Luna, su prometido Arthur, al que había olvidado por completo.

"Pero qué estoy haciendo, yo amo a Arthur no a Endymión, esto no está bien, no, no está nada bien... no..."

- No.-dijo en voz alta.- no sigas, no.

Endymión detuvo sus caricias sin soltarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó extrañado.

- Esto no está bien.- se debatió entre sus brazos.- Suéltame...¡suéltame!.- lo empujó lejos de ella.

- Pero que...

- Yo... lo siento... no sé que me ha pasado.- dijo muy nerviosa.- pero esto no puede ser, yo... yo tengo a Arthur... lo sabes.

- Cierto.- la miró muy serio.- Pero no lo amas.

- ¡Claro que sí!.- se defendió.- Lo amo muchísimo y esto solo ha sido un error... me confundes.

- Serena escucha.-intentó acercarse a ella.- Entiendo que...

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada! No sé qué me ha pasado pero yo no te amo y aunque existiera la posibilidad de llegar a hacerlo jamás podríamos estar juntos porque tu eres el príncipe de la Tierra y yo soy la princesa de la Luna.

- ¿Qué?.- exclamó Endymión sin entender nada.- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

- ¡Suficiente!.- se escuchó de repente una voz.- Es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Serena miró hacia la entrada de la cueva dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del error que había cometido. Allí, de pie, estaban la reina Calice y Diocles.

Continuará...

En la Luna, los parques de magia son sinónimos de ferias.

Estos son los dos últimos capítulos que he escrito, os agradezco como siempre vuestros reviews que me animan mucho y espero que quedeis más o menos satisfechos con las escenas que aparecen entre Serena y Endymión porque ya en el próximo capítulo empezará la primera batalla.

Saludos Selene


	19. El encarcelamiento de Serena

﻿ 

**CAPÍTULO 18 : EL ENCARCELAMIENTO DE SERENA **

La expresión del rostro de la scout de Urano cuando se materializó en medio del bosque terráqueo era fría como el hielo. Había tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie conseguiría que se echara atrás.

Se colocó bien la capucha de la capa que llevaba puesta para ocultar su traje de sailor y se adentró en el bosque en busca de su princesa.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo que la encontrara.

"_Sabía que no me equivocaba"_ fue lo primero que pensó la reina de la Tierra cuando escuchó la sorprendente revelación de Usagi. Satisfecha consigo misma hizo notar su presencia y la de Diocles y, tras dirigirle una severa mirada de desaprobación a su hijo, se adentró en la cueva hasta quedar frente a frente con la princesa que se retorcía las manos consciente del error que había cometido.

- Así que la princesa de la Luna.- la observó con detenimiento.- Os parecéis bastante a vuestro padre.

A Serena le llevó unos segundos reaccionar, su corazón y su cuerpo aún eran presa del torbellino de emociones que Endymión había despertado en ella y su mente seguía torturándola recordándole a Arthur y su amor por él, el peligro inminente solo era un pequeño punto rojo en lo profundo de su alma que le advertía que debía reaccionar, negar lo que había afirmado en un momento de desesperación.

- Majestad... .- sonrió Serena reaccionando por fin.- creo que me confundís con otra persona, yo...

- No os cofundo.- la cortó en seco.- Vos misma lo habéis reconocido hace apenas un instante.- señalando a Diocles.- Él también lo ha oído perfectamente.

El aludido asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- No sabía lo que decía.- se acercó a la reina con expresión angelical tratando de convencerla de lo que no era cierto, no deseaba tener más problemas.- Estaba confundida... entended la situación en que me encontraba... .-no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar en ello y en lo que la reina pudiera haber visto.- ...solo dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza... no sabía que os molestaría... ni siquiera...

- No intentéis engañarme, princesita. Sois una pésima mentirosa y conmigo no os funcionarán las artimañas de seducción que empleasteis con mi hijo y mi sobrino.- la miró con desprecio, ira, casi con odio.- Sé perfectamente quien sois.

"_¿Artimañas de seducción?"_ pensó la princesa un poco sorprendida por la acusación y volviendo a relegar a un segundo plano el asunto de su identidad. _"Pero si ha sido Endymión quien no ha dejado de perseguirme en todo momento hasta que ha conseguido que me enamoré de él."_ Su corazón dio un vuelco. _"No, no..."_ cerró los ojos. _"Yo amo a Arthur, a Arthur, solo a él, solo... necesito verle... ahora "_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Calice, una mirada tan repleta de odio que la asusto. Era cierto que había incumplido la ley al pisar suelo terráqueo ( tanto desde el punto de vista de la Tierra como de la Luna ) y que había engañado a sus soberanos pero no lo había hecho con mala intención, habían sido las circunstancias las que le habían obligado a actuar así y muy en el fondo de su alma nunca había entendido el por qué de la existencia de esa prohibición. Si tan solo la reina la dejara explicarse ( se moriría de angustia si por su culpa se declarase la guerra ) .... pero sus ojos reflejaban de todo menos compresión.

Retrocedió unos pasos y al hacerlo chocó con Endymión que se había mantenido al margen totalmente desconcertado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a asimilar las palabras sin sentido de su amada cuando habían aparecido su madre, echa una furia por dentro(lo veía en su mirada), y Diocles. Pero si estaba molesta con él por haberla desobedecido, ¿por qué la tomaba con Serena?¿Porque sabía que había mentido sobre su identidad?¿Y por qué le seguía el juego sobre ese estúpido comentario sobre la Luna?¿Una trampa?¿Para qué?¿Por qué?Qué era lo que su madre podía tener en contra de la joven como para considerarla un peligro. Esto y otras muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del príncipe cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su ángel al chocar contra él.

Le dirigió una tierna mirada y notó lo nerviosa que estaba. La tomó con dulzura de una mano para tranquilizarla, a lo que la princesa respondió con una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento, y la colocó a un lado suyo. No importaba lo que su madre pudiera tener en su contra, no dejaría que la tratara como a una delincuente.

- Endymión... .- se dirigió a él su madre con un peligroso tono de voz al notar sus movimientos.- ... qué crees que estas haciendo.

- Defender a la mujer a la que amo.- respondió con firmeza.

- ¿De tu madre?

- De cualquiera que la ofenda.- no se amedrentó.

La reina frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y desde cuando la verdad ofende?

- No me refiero a eso.- tuvo el acierto de sonrojarse.- Sino a la forma en que la tratas, ni siquiera te has preocupado de averiguar sus razones para actuar así.

- Sus razones no me interesan, para mí es suficiente que haya infringido la ley para darle su justo castigo.- se cruzó de brazos mientras centraba su fría mirada en la princesa quien tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué ley?.- insistió el príncipe.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo.- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.- Diocles, aprésala.

- ¡No lo permitiré!.- exclamó interponiéndose en el camino de su instructor.- Serena no ha hecho nada malo.

- ¡Estás colmando mi paciencia, Endymión!.- exclamó Calice muy enfadada con su hijo y aún más con Serena, la causante de todo.- Solo te lo diré una vez, mantente al margen, no te entrometas en lo que no entiendes.

- Pues explícamelo.- avanzó desafiante hacia la reina.- Ya basta de darme órdenes sin decirme el motivo.¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Serena para que la detestes tanto?

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada, Endymión. Soy tu madre y antes que eso tu reina, tu deber es obedecerme sin rechistar. Ahora, apártate.

- No.- la miró con determinación.

- ¿Qué has dicho?.- entrecerró los ojos.

- He dicho que no.- repitió el príncipe aún más alto que antes.- No, hasta que me des un motivo para hacerlo.

La reina endureció el rostro muy enojada con su hijo.

- Endymión, no voy a tolerar más este comportamiento por tu parte, te advertí que te alejarás de ella y no solo no me has obedecido sino que además ahora te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones. Diocles.- se dirigió a su viejo amigo que había permanecido en silencio en la entrada de la cueva observándolo todo.- conduce al príncipe a palacio y asegúrate de que no salga de su habitación.

- No hablarás en serio, madre.- se sorprendió Endymión.

- Cuando haya terminado de arreglar este asunto, hablaremos.- ni lo miró.- Mientras tanto, reflexiona sobre tu actitud.

Calice le dio la espalda y Diocles se acercó a Endymión quien contemplaba a su madre sin poder creer lo que le estaba haciendo. Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Serena decidió intervenir, le dolía en el alma que la reina tratase a su hijo como si fuera un criminal solo por protegerla ( por supuesto, esto no tenía nada que ver con sus nuevos sentimientos hacia él ).

- ¡Basta!.- exclamó valientemente.- ¿Cómo podéis tratar así a vuestro propio hijo? Él no ha hecho nada malo, solo defenderme.

Al oír estas palabras la reina se volvió hacia ella loca de ira.

- ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a juzgarme?!.- si las miradas matasen, Serena ya no existiría.- ¡Todo lo que está ocurriendo es por vuestra culpa!

- Eso... eso no es cierto.- contestó un poco amedrentada ( pero solo un poquito, ¿eh? ).- Lo único que hice fue saltarme una ley sin sentido para venir a recuperar algo que se me había perdido.

- Suficiente motivo para condenaros.- habló con un peligroso tono de voz.- Pero es que no solo habéis infringido las leyes de la Tierra y de la Luna sino que además habéis mentido a los reyes de este planeta sobre vuestra identidad, os habéis aprovechado de nuestra generosidad y, no contenta con todo esto, habéis seducido a mi propio hijo hasta volverlo en mi contra.

- Yo... ¡yo no he seducido a nadie!.- exclamó indignada.- Ha sido él quien lo ha hecho.

- Lo dudo mucho.- respondió la reina.- Pero no os preocupéis, me aseguraré que seáis tratada como os _merecéis_.- su tono de voz ahora si que hizo temblar a la princesa.- Pero antes quiero que me digáis por qué os ha enviado la reina Serenity, ¿qué es lo que se propone? ¿Acaso no causó ya suficientemente daño con la muerte de mi hermano?

- ¿Enviarme mi madre?.- se sorprendió.- ¡No! No me ha enviado nadie, vine por mi propia cuenta, os lo juró.- casi suplicó para que la creyera.

La reina iba a decir algo al respecto cuando comenzó a oírse el sonido de unos cascos de caballos ( bastantes, a juzgar por la magnitud del ruido ) y poco después entraron en la cueva tres hombres vestidos con las armaduras del ejército de la Tierra. Uno de ellos se adelantó y saludó a Calice.

- Majestad, la tropa está lista para escoltar al prisionero.

- Gracias capitán.- se giró y sonrió a Serena que se había quedado helada ( y no era la única, Endymión se encontraba en igual situación ).- No pensaríais que iba a ser tan descuidada como para venir sin escolta, ¿no?. Conozco muy bien el poder de la gente de la Luna.

Serena se quedó mirándola sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Las cosas se habían complicado demasiado y, aunque podía tele transportarse a casa en ese mismo momento, eso no arreglaría nada, la reina parecía guardar un rencor oculto hacia la gente de la Luna y seguramente que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como su prisionera escapaba.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en uno de los soldados que habían entrado en la cueva después de que el capitán se presentará a la reina. No dejaba de mirarla fijamente y de hacerle señas con las manos, es más, parecía que trataba de decirle algo en algún tipo de código secreto... ¡qué ella entendía a la perfección!

"Síguele la corriente a la reina, yo me ocuparé de todo, gatita" 

Serena contuvo la respiración y observó con más detenimiento al soldado...¡era Haruka!

"Oh, gracias a dios... ¡estoy salvada!" pensó, solo que esta vez sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Etlio avanzaba todo lo deprisa que su condición de rey le permitía hacia la habitación de la reina. Acababa de enterarse de todo lo ocurrido con su hijo y Usagi y necesitaba hablar con urgencia con su esposa. Al llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Calice leía tranquilamente un libro en la cama.

- Pero Calice, ¿qué has hecho?.- fue lo primero que dijo el rey a verla.

- Cierra la puerta, querido.- respondió la reina sin pestañear.- No es aconsejable que el servicio nos oiga discutir.

El rey obedeció y después se acercó a su esposa.

- ¿Por qué tienes bajo arresto a nuestro hijo en su propia habitación?.- volvió a preguntar.- Acabo de hablar con él y está muy enfadado contigo.

- No está bajo arresto sino castigado por su desobediencia.

- ¡Pero hay dos soldados apostados en la puerta de su habitación!.- protestó el rey.

- Para asegurarme que esta vez no se salta el castigo.- dejó el libro en la mesita y miró a su esposo.- Hiperión sufrirá la misma suerte en cuanto regrese a palacio.

- Pero...

- Te recuerdo que acordamos que yo me encargaría de la educación de nuestros hijos.

- Lo sé.- suspiró sentándose en una silla cercana.- ¿pero no crees que estás siendo demasiado dura con el chico? Solo está enamorado.

- Solo está encaprichado con una mujer que si nos descuidamos será nuestra ruina... Etlio.- le brillaron los ojos.- Usagi es en realidad la princesa de la Luna, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Calice.- imploró.- dime que no estás pensando en matarla.

- Claro que no, querido.- rió por la sugerencia mientras Etlio suspiraba de alivio.- No soy tan tonta como para hacerlo, todo el milenario de plata se nos echaría encima si condenásemos a muerte a su princesa... aunque se lo merezca.

- ¿Entonces?.- temió preguntar.

- Ahora mismo está encerrada en su habitación bajo la estrecha vigilancia de Diocles, además, hay cuatro guardias apostados en su puerta más otros ocho vigilando las ventanas y otros veinte los alrededores por si ven a alguien sospechoso.-se levantó y se situó en frente de Etlio.- Permanecerá ahí hasta que consiga entrar en contacto con la reina Serenity y le comunique nuestras condiciones si quiere recuperar con vida a su hija

- ¿Qué.. qué condiciones?.- tragó saliva el rey.

- Nuestro ingreso inmediato en el milenario de plata como miembro privilegiado, gozando de los mismos privilegios que el resto de los planetas pero sin tener que responder ante nadie de nuestros actos ni deber lealtad ni obediencia a la Luna. Por supuesto, la reina deberá reconocer antes su error al juzgarnos tan injustamente en el asunto de la muerte de su marido y compensarnos por ello de alguna forma.- se acarició la barbilla.- Aunque aún estoy pensando que compensación sería la mejor.

-¡Sabes los que estás diciendo, Calice!.- se incorporó de un salto.- Quieres que nos acepten en la alianza, ocupar el puesto de la Luna y humillar a su reina. ¡Jamás lo consentirán!

- ¡Lo harán! Si quieren volver a ver con vida a su princesa.

- Pero... pero... ¡a qué viene todo esto! Pensaba que detestabas a la Luna y que no tenías ningún interés en formar parte de su alianza. Además, ¿qué pasará cuando le devolvamos a su hija? ¿Acaso crees que se quedarán de brazos cruzados? ¡Nos destruirán!

- Lo intentarán.- sonrió.- pero no podrán hacer nada porque antes de devolverles a su princesa les exigiré que nos entreguen el cristal de plata y que nos enseñen a utilizarlo.

- ¡Me opongo!.- exclamó el rey consternado.- Calice, tienes que entender de una buena vez que tu hermano si era culpable, que él asesinó al rey Helios...¡lo vi con mis propios ojos!.- la tomó de las manos.- Olvida tu venganza, solo estás consiguiendo que te amargue la vida.

- Etlio.- le habló con dulzura.- No se trata de venganza sino de que se haga justicia. Si quisiera venganza mandaría matar ahora mismo a Usagi, nada le dolería más a la reina.

- Pero pretendes erigirte como su soberana.- insistió el rey cada vez con menos convicción.

- Pretendo que la Luna reconozca el error que cometió al castigarnos tan injustamente y que nos permitan ingresar en la alianza.- le acarició el rostro.- Al igual que hace diecisiete años nos sigue conviniendo formar parte de ella.

- Y qué hay del cristal de plata.

- No tengo ninguna intención de utilizarlo en su contra.-rió.- solo lo quiero para asegurar la seguridad de la Tierra.- le besó con suavidad en los labios.- Es lo mejor para todos.

- ¿Y nuestro hijo?.- preguntó rindiéndose por fin ante su esposa.

- Ya es muy tarde, mañana por la mañana iré a hablar con él y se lo explicaré todo... lo entenderá.

- Eso espero.- suspiró el rey antes de abrazar a Calice.

Primero abrió un ojo con disimulo para ver en donde estaba, después el otro para asegurase que estaba sola y finalmente se incorporó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación amueblada muy modestamente con dos ventanas, una con vistas a un pueblo y otra al bosque. Por la altura de la Luna y otros factores que no vienen a cuento, Amy dedujo que serían aproximadamente las nueve de la noche.

"_¡Tan tarde y aún no he encontrado a Serena!"_pensó muy avergonzada mientras recordaba como se había desmayado de verdad al sentir como aquel joven al que habían llamado Amadeus la tomaba en brazos _"Debí haberle plantado batalla, no desmayarme... ¡es para lo que he sido entrenada!"_

-Da igual.- habló en voz alta con resolución.- Ya no tiene remedio, lo mejor será comunicarme con las demás para ver si ellas han tenido más éxito que yo.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Estás despierta?

Amy no respondió esperando que fuera quien fuese el que llamaba a la puerta se marchara al no recibir respuesta. Sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Una joven de más o menos su edad, con el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, entró en la habitación y la saludó con cortesía.

- ¿Ya te encuentras bien?

- Esto... sí, sí.- respondió mientras la joven le sonreía y se disponía a hacer la cama.-¿Dónde estoy?.

- En la posada del Camaleón.-contestó.- El señorito Amadeus la trajo y nos pagó por adelantado para que pudiera quedarse aquí hasta que se recuperara.- la analizó de arriba a abajo.-También mandó llamar al doctor para que la examinara, vendrá mañana a primera hora...

- No, no hace falta.-se apresuró a responder.-solo fue un desmayo.

- Eso veo.-siguió con su trabajo.- Será mejor que baje a cenar, pasadas las diez de la noche ya no se sirve.

- Gracias.

Amy salió de la habitación para buscar un lugar tranquilo en donde poder comunicarse con sus amigas. Afuera, las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja estaban al final de un largo pasillo. Al dirigirse hacia allí pasó al lado de una habitación con la puerta entre abierta, lo suficiente como para ver al joven que la había traído a aquella posada. Llevaba el cabello, de color verde con mechones rojos, recogido en una coleta baja, vestía unos pantalones de terciopelo rojo, una camisa blanca y un chaleco del mismo tejido y color que los pantalones y una capa larga y negra con el emblema de su familia. A un lado de donde estaba sentado había un arco y un carcaj con flechas.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de la princesa de Mercurio fue la flauta que el chico sostenía entre sus manos. Se la llevó a los labios y empezó a entonar una melodía de gran belleza. Cuando terminó de tocarla Amy no pudo evitar aplaudirle, la interpretación le había llegado al corazón.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!.- inquirió Amadeus bruscamente al oír los aplausos.

- Lo siento.- se asustó Amy por su reacción.- Solo pasaba, os escuché tocar y ...

- Eres la chica del bosque, ¿no?.- la cortó al reconocerla.- Te he traído aquí y he pagado tu alojamiento, ¿qué más quieres?

- Solo quería daros las gracias.-titubeó.

- Ya lo has hecho.-respondió con sequedad.-Ahora vete y déjame en paz... por cierto.- la miró con recelo.-ni una palabra de lo que has visto aquí, no sé quien seas pero si hablas te encontraré y te haré pagar por haberte ido de la lengua, ¡¿entendido?!

Amy asintió y se apresuró a salir de allí muy asustada. Bajó las escaleras, salió corriendo de la posada ignorando las miradas de los allí presentes y no se detuvo hasta llegar al bosque.

"_Dios santo" _pensó _"Qué extraña es la gente de este planeta... Cuánto antes encontremos a Serena y regresemos a casa mucho mejor"_

En ese momento sonó su intercomunicador. Era Rei.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no contestabas?.-exigió saber la scout del fuego.- Llevo horas intentando contactar contigo.

- Lo siento.- respondió nerviosa.- Tuve un problema.

- ¿Té pasa algo, Amy? Pareces muy agitada.

- No, nada...¿has encontrado a Serena?

- Casi.

- ¿?

- Estuve dando vueltas por el bosque buscando el palacio hasta que encontré a alguien que me indicó hacia donde dirigirme ( obviamente no fue Euclides ). Cuando llegué, Serena ya no estaba allí, me dijeron que la habían visto dirigirse al bosque acompañada del príncipe Endymión y, que hacía poco, la reina junto con un destacamento de soldados había ido en su búsqueda.

- ¡Cielos!¿Crees que se haya metido en problemas?

- Conociéndola, lo que me extraña es que haya tardado tanto.- bufó Rei.- También he visto a Haruka.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído. Por lo visto estuvo en Júpiter, consiguió que Lita desembuchara y decidió venir en busca de Serena.

- Ya veo...¿te dijo por qué Lita no acudió a la reunión?

- Dice que el rey Zeus había organizado una reunión de estado y que se requería su presencia, no podía faltar. También me dijo que la reina de la Tierra ha descubierto la verdadera identidad de Serena y que la ha encarcelado.

- ¡Pero eso es horrible!.- exclamó Amy.-Tenemos que hacer algo.

- Ya está hecho.- contestó con una sonrisa.-Nosotras volveremos a casa y Haruka se encargará de todo.

- No me parece una buena idea.- se quejó.-Si lo que Haruka dice es cierto la situación se ha complicado bastante, Serena no puede volver simplemente como si nunca hubiera estado aquí, ha violado la ley y la han descubierto, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer la reina de este lugar.

- Es lo mismo que pienso yo, pero Haruka tiene un plan bastante bueno para solucionarlo todo. El problema es que requerirá cierto tiempo y nosotras tenemos que volver a Marte antes de mañana a primera hora.

- ¿Qué plan?

- Que Serena permanezca encarcelada mientras ella va en busca de Plutón y la convence para que retroceda en el tiempo hasta el momento en que la reina se entera de su verdadera identidad. Lo único que tenemos que hacer nosotras es procurar que la reina Serenity no se entere de nada hasta que Haruka consiga liberar a Serena.

Amy guardó silencio reflexionando sobre el plan.

- No funcionará.-habló por fin.-Setsuna jamás consentirá en cambiar el pasado.

- Puede ser... pero a mí no se me ocurre una idea mejor. ¿Y a ti?

- No.

- Haremos lo que Haruka nos ha pedido y, si no lo consigue, tendremos que asumir nuestra responsabilidad al igual que Serena y contárselo todo a la reina.

- Lo sé.- suspiró Amy.- ¿Y Mina? Has hablado con ella.

- No.- respondió malhumorada.- No responde a mis llamadas.

- ¡¿Y se le ha ocurrido algo?!.-se preocupó la scout de la sabiduría.

-Lo dudo mucho.- respondió.- Seguramente que esté de cháchara con algún chico. Le he dejado un mensaje para que lo lea cuando le dé la gana, solo espero que no nos pillen por su culpa, como lo hagan, me va a oír.

Amy se lo pensó mejor y decidió que Rei tenía razón. Minako podía ser a veces demasiado irresponsable.

- ¿Nos teletransportamos de vuelta?

Rei asintió, cortaron la comunicación y, al rato, ambas volvían a estar en el refugio que la princesa de Marte tenía en su planeta.

Serena estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y la mirada fija en el hombre de cabello azulado y ojos esmeralda que no le había quitado el ojo de encima ni dicho media palabra desde que la reina la encerrara allí.

Como desde el momento en que vio a Haruka había perdido todo el miedo que sentía ante la posibilidad de llegar a ser la responsable de una guerra entre la Luna y la Tierra ( ella lo resolvería todo ), había tenido tiempo de reflexionar con total tranquilidad sobre lo que había ocurrido con Endymión segundos antes de que la reina Calice apareciera y, después de darle muchas y muchas vueltas, había decidido que no merecía la pena calentarse la cabeza por el asunto.

"_Después de todo, en cuanto Haruka-chan lo haya resuelto todo volveré a mi casa, no lo veré nunca más ( hizo caso omiso del escalofrío que le sobrevino al pensar en tal posibilidad ), me casaré con Arthur y no volveré a pensar jamás en el engreído, pervertido y arrogante de Endymión... aunque..."_ dejó de observar a Diocles y escondió la cabeza en su regazo _"todavía recuerdo la dulzura de su voz y el calor de su cuerpo cuando me rescató del agua, la expresión de su rostro cuando tuvo que repartir besos en la feria del pueblo, de lo tierno y atractivo que se veía, de su valor y coraje cuando me defendió de su madre, de sus caricias y sus besos.... tan salvajes... tan apasionados...."_

- ¡¡¡Lo odio!!!¡¡¡Lo odio!!!.- exclamó en voz alta mientras golpeaba furiosa la cama.- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

- ¿Qué os ocurre?.-le preguntó Diocles al escucharla gritar.

- ¡Eh!.- dejó de patalear Serena que no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

- Estabais gritando.

- ¿Así? Ji, ji, ji.- se rascó la coronilla.- No me había dado cuenta, siento haberos molestado.

- No lo habéis hecho.

- Ah.- lo miró con curiosidad.- Oye, ¿no os cansáis de estar de pie? Desde que me trajeron aquí no os habéis sentado ni habéis dejado de mirarme.

- Se me ordenó vigilaros.

- ¿De pie?

- No hay donde sentarse.

Serena echó una ojeada a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que su carcelero tenía razón.

- Vaya, de tanto pensar en Endymión no lo había notado.- murmuró.- ¿Por qué no os sentáis en la cama conmigo?.- le ofreció con una sonrisa mientras se echaba a un lado para hacerle sitio.- Hay espacio suficiente para los dos.

- Tengo órdenes.- respondió como si tal cosa.- Y no sois mi tipo.

- ¿Eh?.- puso cara de interrogación.- ¿Qué queréis decir?

- Que no me utilizareis para salir de aquí.

Serena siguió contemplándolo sin entender hasta que una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza y de sus ojos empezó a salir fuego. Agarró una de las almohadas de la cama y se la arrojó con violencia a Diocles. Este se limitó a torcer la cabeza y a esquivarla.

- ¡Solo intentaba ser amable!.- le gritó enfadada.- Por mí podéis pasaros las próximas horas ahí de pie hasta que me vaya.

- No parecéis muy asustada.-comentó Diocles sin apenas interés.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?.- se cruzó de brazos.- Puedo volver a mi casa cuando quiera.

- ¿En serio?.-sonrió con burla.- Entonces, ¿por qué no os marcháis de una buena vez?

- Porque aún no es el momento.-se tumbó en la cama.

Diocles la miró con sospecha y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vais?.-inquirió Serena al verlo marchar.

El aludido no le respondió. Salió de la habitación, habló con uno de los guardias de la puerta y fue en busca de la reina para darle la noticia. La princesa tenía un cómplice.

Cuando se hubo alejado unos metros, el guardia con el que había hablado entró en la habitación para ocupar su puesto. Serena observó con interés como el recién llegado recogía la almohada que ella le había lanzado a Diocles y se acercaba a su cama.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que recojas lo que lanzas.-le tiró la almohada a la cara mientras sonreía con complicidad.- No está bien que una señorita como tu sea tan descuidada, gatita.

En menos de un segundo, Serena se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado y lo abrazó con fuerza dejándolo casi sin respiración.

- ¡Haruka-chan!.- exclamó muy contenta.

La sailor separó a su princesa de ella y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué lío te has metido esta vez, gatita?.-la riñó con cariño mientras le revolvía el cabello.- Si tenías ganas de conocer la Tierra, deberías haber sido más cuidadosa... ¡todo el mundo sabe que estás aquí!

- ¿Mi madre también?.- preguntó dudosa.

- Tu madre y Luna.

- Oh, vaya.- palideció.-¿Están muy enfadadas?

- La reina solo está preocupada.- la tranquilizó.- En cuanto a Luna... vas a tener que mimarla mucho para que te perdone algún día.

- ¿Y... y Arthur?

- ¿El capitán Arthur?.- se extrañó Haruka.- ¿Importa lo que él piense?

- Es mi prometido no oficial.-sonrió ligeramente.

- Así que por eso fue a Júpiter.- murmuró para sí misma.- En realidad no lo he visto.- se dirigió a la joven.- Escucha Serena, la reina Serenity me ha enviado para que te saque de aquí pero antes tengo que solucionar todo el lío que has organizado, cuando lo haya hecho te haré una señal y te teletransportarás de vuelta a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena asintió sumisa.

- Así me gusta.- le dirigió una tierna mirada.- Espera un momento aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Haruka salió de la habitación y al rato volvió con una bandeja con comida y agua que colocó sobre una mesita.

- En este lugar son muy poco considerados con las visitas.- le sonrió.- Llevas toda la noche encerrada aquí y aún no te han traído nada para comer.- le ofreció el vaso de agua.- ¿No tienes sed?

La joven asintió, tomó el vaso y se bebió todo su contenido.

- Sabe muy raro.- protestó.

- Gatita.- llamó su atención.- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, Haruka-chan.... yo también te quiero mucho.- respondió mientras se restregaba la frente.-Me duele la cabeza.-gimió.

- Lo sé.- le acarició Haruka la mejilla.- Pronto se te pasará.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla. Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco mientras la scout de Urano le susurraba al oído para tranquilizarla.

Al cabo de un rato, la princesa dejó de quejarse y se quedó inmóvil. Haruka la separó de ella, la recostó sobre la cama y se inclinó para besarla.

- Lo siento.-susurró.- Era la única forma.

Continuará...

Antes que nada quería agradecer a todos la paciencia que han tenido teniendo en cuenta que dije que solo tardaría dos meses más o menos en subir el próximo capítulo y al final han tenido que esperar hasta Noviembre. En compensación solo puedo deciros que tendreis unos cuantos capítulos casi seguidos y esperar que el capítulo no os defraude pero tanto si lo hace como sino avisadme porque los comentarios animan a continuar y las críticas a mejorar sino ya en este fic si en los próximos.

Lupita: Hola Lupita, la verdad es que to también soy admiradora de esta pareja, es mi preferida y siempre que en algún fic los separan lo paso fatal, tengo... no, necesito leer el final de la historia para ver como quedan y si terminan separados se me queda una sensación más rara en el pecho... aunque eso no quita que no me gusten los fics de Serena y Seiya( este personaje también me encanta ) pero prefiero que en esos fics no salga Darien. Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis otros fics y ojala que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros.

Kendra: Bueno pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y no te preocupes si al final te has quedado un poco cortada que el capítulo 19 ya mismo está en linea. En cuanto a que sufran Usagi y Endymión todavía les queda unos cuantos tragos amargos pero no te desesperes y ya verás.

Jazmin: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, parece que conseguí un poco lo que buscaba, que esos dos capítulos fueran románticos pero con un deje de humor( que creo que es algo que todas las historias deberían tener en menor o mayor medida ). Y lo de Serena por Endymión era de paso obligado, cualquiera se resiste a ese chico. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Tatekanine: Pues ya ves, a la reina Calice le vino de perlas que Serena fuera la princesa de la Luna, sino llega a ser porque su hijo se enamoró de la princesa daría saltos de felicidad. Y gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión, sobre todo respecto al beso porque quería que fuera algo mágico y sensual, vamos que llegara y parece que lo conseguí al menos para ti.

Mandy: Ji, ji, ji... buena pregunta, al menos ya volví y en cuanto a las chicas, por ahora no han tenido muchas escenas por aquí pero es porque lo único que buscaba en esta primera visita es que las tres conocieran a ciertas personas... uh... por ciertas razones.

WarriorQueenFC: Vaya, no sé que decirte... ¡me siento alagadísima! Solo que gracias por el review, perdón por la espera y que espero que el resto de la historia te siga gustando tanto como estos capítulos.

Angel: Muchas gracias por los ánimos Angel y no te preocupes que si ya de por si tengo ganas de escribir esta historia con reviews como el tuyo seguro que llego al final. En este capítulo se ve la reacción de Calice ante el descubrimiento, la de Endymión se verá en el próximo pero no te preocupes que ese lo subo en menos de una semana.


	20. ¿Serena muerta?

﻿ 

**CAPÍTULO 19: ¿SERENA MUERTA? **

**Palacio de Urano, diez de la mañana **

- ¿Está muerta?.- inquirió Atlante con fervor.- ¿La has matado tal y como te pedí que hicieras?

- Sí.- respondió con sequedad.- La envenené.

- Excelente.- sonrió.- ¿Y su cuerpo?¿Dónde está?

- En la Tierra.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has traído?.-preguntó molesto.- Dada tu actitud en estos últimos días necesito una prueba de su muerte.

- Pensé que sería mejor dejarla allí.-contestó sin inmutarse.- La reina de la Tierra había descubierto quien era y la había encerrado en una habitación. Planeaba chantajear a la reina Serenity para que le permitiera entrar en la alianza utilizando a Serena como pago. Cuando descubran que está muerta puede que sigan adelante con el plan o que hagan desaparecer su cadáver. En cualquiera de los dos casos, la reina Serenity sabrá lo que le ha pasado a su hija.

- ¿Y si deciden hacer desaparecer el cadáver?

- Las inners shensi saben que Serena está en la Tierra y que está en apuros. Me las encontré en el planeta azul y las convencí para que volvieran a la Luna, si la reina no se entera por medio de la Tierra lo hará por medio de las inner.

- Y eso hará que Serenity mantenga su mirada fija en la Tierra mientras nosotros iniciamos el ataque.- sonrió con crueldad.- Lo has hecho muy bien hija mía, estoy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Cuándo será el ataque?.- preguntó Haruka.

- Mañana al anochecer.

Haruka asintió y se retiró a su habitación. Pasados unos minutos entró un hombre con capa y capucha, era el cómplice de Atlante y Zeus.

- ¿Lo has oído?.- inquirió el rey de Atlante arrogantemente.- Al final ha hecho lo que le ordené.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.

- ¿Acaso no la has estado vigilando? .-rió.- Dímelo tú.

- Lo ha hecho... la princesa de la Luna está muerta.

**Al mismo tiempo, en el palacio de la Luna ( sala del trono )**

- Luna, ¿has hecho lo que te ordené?.- preguntó la reina Serenity mientras contemplaba los jardines lunares a través de uno de los amplios ventanales de la sala.

- Sí, mi reina.- respondió la consejera con una gran sonrisa.- He hablado con el rey de Marte y me ha dicho que avisaría a su hija inmediatamente. La princesa debe estar a punto de llegar.

- ¿Cuándo hablaste con Ares exactamente?

- Anoche.

- Hace tanto y Serena aún no ha vuelto.- comentó muy preocupada.

- Ya sabéis lo desobediente que es la princesa, majestad.- se acercó a Serenity.- Seguramente pensó que era muy tarde y que no pasaría nada si volvía por la mañana y, aún así, seguro que se ha retrasado empaquetando sus cosas.- contempló el semblante intranquilo de su reina.- Majestad, ¿a qué se debe vuestra preocupación?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Luna.- la miró a los ojos.- Siento que algo terrible le ha ocurrido a mi hija.

**Planeta Marte, refugio de Rei**

- Y esa es toda la historia.- terminó Amy de contarle a Minako.- La reina está esperando a que Serena vuelva al palacio.

- Pero Serena sigue en la Tierra.- intervino Rei.- Prisionera.

- Y nosotras tenemos que entretener a la reina hasta que Haruka lo arregle todo, ¿cierto?.- preguntó la rubia.

- Exacto.- confirmó Amy.- El problema es qué nos inventamos para explicar la ausencia de Serena, si la reina no recibe pronto una respuesta seguro que viene en persona a por ella.

- Bueno.- se frotó las manos.- ¿y en qué habéis pensado?

- En nada.- suspiró la princesa de Mercurio.- No tenemos ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!.- exclamó histérica.- ¡Os dais cuenta del lío en que nos vamos a meter si la reina se entera de algo! ¡Podríamos ir a prisión!.- les dirigió una mirada de reproche a sus amigas.- Habéis tenido toda la noche para pensarlo, ¡¿se puede saber qué demonios habéis estado haciendo?!

- Tal vez si tu hubieras estado aquí para echarnos una mano.- replicó Rei de malhumor.- se nos hubiera ocurrido algo.

- Ji, ji, ji.-se rió con histeria.- Puede... .- Rei la fulminó con la mirada.-... oh, lo siento de verdad.- se disculpó muy apenada.- Pero tenéis que entenderme, no todos los días una conoce a su alma gemela.

- En tu caso, sí.- contestó la princesa de Marte de mala forma.- Luego no vayas a quejarte si cuando todo esto termine Serena deja de hablarte.

- Ey, chicas.- intervino Amy, la voz de la cordura.- Así no arreglaremos nada.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos nosotras a ver a la reina en vez de Serena... intentaremos convencerla de que su hija está enferma pero que no es necesario que venga a verla.- les dirigió una penetrante mirada a sus amigas.- Sino funciona no nos quedará más remedio que decirle toda la verdad.

**Palacio de la Luna ( sala del trono )**

- Majestad.- entró un guardia en la sala.- Las princesas de Marte, Mercurio y Venus están aquí.

- ¿Aquí?.- le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a Luna que seguía a su lado.- Y mi hija, ¿no está con ellas?

- No majestad, ¿las hago pasar?

- Sí.- asintió Serenity mientras se sentaba en la silla del trono y Luna se colocaba a un lado suyo.- Que entren ahora mismo.

El guardia hizo una reverencia y fue a buscar a las chicas.

- ¿Y mi hija?.- preguntó la reina en cuanto las princesas hubieron entrado en la sala.- ¿Dónde está?

Rei iba a responder cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y una voz muy conocida se le adelantó dejándola paralizada.

- La princesa Serenity está en la Tierra.

Las tres jóvenes se dieron la vuelta justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada esmeralda del capitán Arthur.

-------------------

- ¡Hiperión!¡Despierta!.- lo sacudió Endymión sin ningún miramiento.- ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

- ¿Eh?.- asomó por entre las mantas el adormilado rostro de Hiperión.- ¿Qué?¿Quién?

- ¡Qué te levantes!.- gritó el príncipe mientras agarraba la colcha y la arrojaba lejos de allí.- Es urgente.

- ¿Endy?.- inquirió el chico mientras terminaba de espabilarse.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? ¡Estaba soñando con mi pequeña diosa!

- ¿Mi madre ha hablado contigo?.- ignoró sus quejas al mismo tiempo que empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación muy nervioso.

- Desconsiderado.- farfulló mientras se restregaba los ojos.- Lo hizo justo después de que dos guardias me apresaran al llegar a palacio y me encerrarán en mi habitación.- se sentó en la cama.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo has entrado aquí? Tía Calice los dejó vigilando en la puerta y lo tuyo nunca ha sido escalar muros.

- Ya no están, cuando mi madre fue a hablar esta mañana conmigo la convencí para que nos perdonara y nos dejara salir al menos de nuestras habitaciones. Ahora son los guardias de la entrada a palacio los que tienen instrucciones de impedirnos el paso.- se paró en seco.- Qué te dijo exactamente mi madre.

- ¡Bah! Lo de siempre.- le restó importancia al asunto.- Que si soy un irresponsable, juerguista y busca peleas, que ya está harta de mi y de mis payasadas y que esta vez se aseguraría de que cumpliera mi castigo... .- adoptó pose de reflexión.- ... la verdad es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada y todo porque llegué un poco tarde a casa ( a las nueve de la mañana ) y encerré a Diocles en su habitación después de dejarlo inconsciente para ayudarte en tu cita con Usagi...

- ¿Te dijo algo de ella?¿De Serena?.- preguntó con ansiedad.

- No.- bostezó.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa, Endy? Y no vayas a decirme que tu cita con Serena fracasó porque no sabes lo mal que lo pase para que nadie se entrometiera.

- Pues no debiste esforzarte demasiado.- respondió el pelinegro irritado.- Porque todo el mundo se enteró.

- ¡Eh!.- exclamó ofendido.- Que tuve que calentarme la cabeza para despistar a Áyax y a los otros y que no te siguieran y eso sin tener en cuenta el golpe que le di a Diocles por ti.- con cara de amargado.- Seguro que en los próximos entrenamientos me hace polvo.

- Claro.- lo miró de mala forma.- Y hasta qué hora exactamente estuviste en la labor.

- Hasta que me encontré en el camino con mi alma gemela y como ya me había hecho cargo de todos los que podían constituir un peligro en tu cita con Serena, pensé que no pasaría nada si me daba una vuelta con ella.- contestó tan campante.- Tienes que conocerla Endy, ¡es maravillosa! Estuvimos toda la noche juntos y desde que se marchó hace ya dos horas no he podido dejar de pensar en ella....- poniéndose la mano en el corazón.- ¡Estoy enamorado de esa diosa!

- ¡Maldita sea Hiperión!.- se enojó el príncipe de la Tierra aún más.- Es que no puedes olvidarte ni por un instante de tus conquistas. ¡Se suponía que ibas a respaldarme!

- Y eso hice.- se irguió.- ¿O es que acaso te molesto alguien?

- Veamos.- dijo pensativo.- Nos cruzamos con Áyax y Argón cuando volvíamos a casa y cuando por fin logré robarle un beso a Serena aparecieron Diocles, mi madre y un regimiento de soldados a estropearlo todo.- irónico.- Casi nadie.

- ¡Enhorabuena, campeón!.- se levantó de la cama y lo palmeó en la espalda.- Ya has logrado más de lo que yo conseguí en una semana.

- ¡¿Pero es qué no me has oído?!.- se exasperó el príncipe.- Mi madre lo estropeó todo.

- ¡Bah!Lo importante es que la besaste.- le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.- y supongo que de mutuo acuerdo, ¿no?.- el príncipe asintió.- En ese caso no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, piensa que has pasado de ser un tipo despreciable a ser el chico al que besó, tendrás muchas más oportunidades para estar a solas con ella.- le guiñó un ojo.- Ese prometido suyo ya es historia, créeme Endy.

- Ojala fuera tan fácil.-suspiró Endymión mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

- ¿Es qué hay algún problema?.- le picó la curiosidad a Hiperión.

- Cuando mi madre nos encontró anoche juntos arrestó a Serena y a mi me encerró en mi habitación por tratar de evitarlo.

- ¡¿Qué la arrestó?!.¿Solo por haber mentido sobre su identidad?.- se sorprendió.- Uf, cada día que pasa tía Calice está más neurótica.

- Según ella no fue por eso, esta mañana me lo explicó todo cuando fue a hablar conmigo.- miró a su primo.- Será mejor que te sientes.- el pelinegro se pasó una mano por el cabello pensando por donde empezar mientras Hiperión se acomodaba en la cama.- Si no fuera porque mi madre siempre ha sido muy seria para estas cosas pensaría que me está tomando el pelo.

- Sí, sí, sí.- se impacientó.- Pero quieres ir de una vez al grano.

- Como quieras.- se sentó a su lado.- La razón por la que ha encarcelado a Serena es porque existe una vieja ley que prohíbe a todo habitante de la Luna pisar suelo terráqueo y... .- miró de reojo a Hiperión.- ¿No dices nada?

- ¿Sobre qué?.- se extrañó.

- ¿Cómo que sobre qué? Acabo de darte la razón y decirte que la Luna está habitada.

- ¿Y qué? Eso ya lo sabía yo.- con risa de diablillo.- ¿Te apetece que te lo recuerde?

- No, mejor no.- respondió el príncipe de la Tierra con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.- El caso es que la ley existe y que Serena es la princesa de la Luna por lo tanto...

- ¡Imposible!.- se levantó Hiperión muy afectado.- Serena no puede ser de la Luna.

- ¿Y por qué no? Una vez que se acepta el hecho de que la Luna está habitada lo otro encaja a la perfección, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

- ¡Pues porque es imposible!.- empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.- Serena es inocente, cálida, cariñosa... un poco extraña, eso sí... ¡pero no es un demonio!

- ¿Y quién dice que lo es?.- lo miró con cara de pocos amigos ( no le había gustado para nada que llamara demonio a su amada ).

- ¡Los hechos!.- se detuvo en seco.- La Luna está habitada, sí, pero por criminales y demonios de gran crueldad.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez, Hiperión! En la Luna vive gente normal y corriente, gente como nosotros.

- ¿Así?.-se burló.- ¿Y quién lo dice?

- Mi madre.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Ah....- se quedó parado.- ...

- Sí, ah.- con mirada reprobatoria.- ¿Puedo continuar ya sin más interrupciones absurdas? Te recuerdo que el asunto era urgente.

- Sí, claro, sí.- volvió a sentarse.- Continua, continua...

- De acuerdo.- le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia.- Como Serena es de la Luna ha infligido la ley al venir a la Tierra y la condena por ello es la muerte.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! Tía Calice no estará hablando en serio, no pensará matarla, ¿no?

- No, tiene otros planes para ella aunque no ha querido decirme cuales son.- suspiró.- Y eso no es todo, por lo visto la Luna tiene una ley similar a la nuestra pero con respecto a la Tierra. Fue establecida como respuesta al asesinato del padre de Serena en este planeta.

- ¿Lo asesinaron?¿Quién?

- No tengo ni idea, mi madre no ha querido decirme más al respecto solo que fue una injusticia y que la Tierra no merecía ser tratada así.

- Intuyo entonces que nuestra ley fue una especie de revancha por esa supuesta injusticia.- comentó Hiperión.- Parece que hay bastante odio por ambas partes.

- Querrás decir entre la Luna y mi madre porque aparte de ella y mi padre nadie más sabía que la Luna estaba habitada.- pensativo.- ¿Pasará lo mismo en la Luna?

- Ni idea... ¿qué crees que sea lo que tía Calice piensa hacer con Serena?

- No lo sé, pero....- se levantó y miró a Hiperión con determinación.- sea lo que sea no permitiré que ocurra porque vamos a encontrar a Serena y vamos a ayudarla a volver a su casa.- sus ojos se oscurecieron y su rostro reflejó la tristeza de su corazón.- Aunque eso suponga perderla para siempre.

---------------------------

Ya en su habitación ( en el palacio de Urano ), Haruka volvió a la normalidad ( se quitó el traje de sailor ) y se desplomó sobre la cama totalmente agotada, la última semana había sido la peor de toda su vida. No obstante, nada de eso le impidió oír a la ágil figura que avanzaba con rapidez hacia su cama. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se incorporó de un salto y la enfrentó cara a cara. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al reconocer al intruso.

- ¡¡¡¡Michiru!!!!.-exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Cómo...

- No lo has hecho, ¿verdad?.-inquirió la joven con una sonrisa.- Escuché la conversación que tuviste con tu padre... él no te conoce, yo, sí. Mentiste.

Haruka no respondió sino que corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Fue suficiente respuesta para Michiru.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, Sirena.- se separó de ella.

- ¿Y Serena?.

- A estas horas aún debe estar dormida.- respondió.- Le di una mezcla para que pareciera que estaba muerta durante unas horas y me quedé a su lado vigilándola toda la noche, solo me separé de ella el tiempo suficiente como para que el cómplice de mi padre pudiera comprobar que estaba muerta. Cuando el tal Diocles volvió por la mañana para revelarme de mi puesto, los efectos se habían disipado ya.

- ¿Te seguía?

- Hasta ahora, sí.- sonrió.- Le dije a Serena que no se moviera de la Tierra hasta que yo no la avisara, allí estará segura por ahora, la reina Calice seguirá adelante con su plan y mi padre no tendrá razón alguna para sospechar que Serena aún sigue viva. Brillante plan, ¿verdad?.-le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Y cómo pensabas rescatarme?.- le siguió el juego.

- Uf... creo que de la emoción se me olvido.- miró hacia otro lado.- Por cierto, ¿cómo escapaste?

- Tuve ayuda extra.-la miró con seriedad.- De lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora es de pararle los pies a tu padre, dijo que el ataque sería mañana al anochecer, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Lo detendremos.

- Ahora que estás a salvo.- la cogió de las manos.- ya no le temo a nada.

Michiru sonrió ante su comentario y le apretó con fuerza las manos mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

- Haruka... ¿recuerdas lo que prometimos aquel día? El día en que nos confesamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

- Bueno....

Recuerdos 

_- ¿Te pasa algo, Haruka?.- inquirió Michiru mientras se sentaba a su lado a contemplar las áridas llanuras de Urano.- Llevas callada desde que te dije lo de mi compromiso con Luis._

_- ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme algo?.- respondió con sequedad.- Yo soy así._

_- No conmigo.- contestó con tristeza.- Pero sino quieres contármelo será mejor que vuelva a Neptuno.- se levantó.- Aún tengo que arreglar los preparativos de la boda._

_- No serás feliz.- dijo de pronto._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que no serás feliz.- repitió mientras se incorporaba y la miraba a los ojos.- Ese tipo busca a una mujer que esté siempre a su lado, que lo cuide a él y a sus hijos... tu eres una sailor, ¿renunciarás a serlo por él?_

_- Mi padre nunca quiso que me convirtiera en Sailor Neptuno.- evitó mirar a su amiga a los ojos.- Adoro serlo pero tampoco me desagrada la idea de formar una familia, Luis es una buena persona, mi padre lo aprecia y le haría muy feliz que me casara con él. _

_- Pero... ¿y tú?.- inquirió casi con desesperación.-¿Lo amas?_

_- Aprenderé a amarlo... además, no dejaré de ser Sailor Neptuno, solo... .- sonrió para animar a su amiga.- ... tendré que organizarme mejor para dividir mi tiempo, unas veces estaré contigo y otras con Luis._

_- ¡Mentira!.- exclamó.- Puede que al principio sea así pero con el paso del tiempo se te hará demasiado pesado y al final solo nos veremos cuando haya algún problema que requiera la presencia de Sailor Neptuno, mientras, serás solo la princesa Michiru._

_-¡¿Y qué si ocurre lo que dices?!.-gritó enfadada por la falta de comprensión de su mejor amiga.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que mientras no haya problemas viva mi vida? No pretenderás que me pase toda la eternidad vigilando por si alguien ataca el Milenario de Plata, ¡es absurdo!_

_- ¡Es nuestra misión!_

_-¡Nuestra misión es destruir a cualquiera que amenace el reino, no vigilarlos!. De eso ya se ocupan otros.-miró a Haruka directo a los ojos.- ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema, Haruka? Dímelo, porque sino creeré que no deseas que sea feliz._

_La princesa de Urano bajó la mirada y apretó los puños._

_- No estarás a mi lado.- murmuró. _

_-¿Qué?.- se acercó Michiru.- No te he oído._

_-¡Que no estarás a mi lado, maldita sea!.- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.- Te perderé para siempre.- se dejó caer al suelo._

_-Haruka... .- se sentó a su lado muy preocupada por ella, nunca la había visto en ese estado.- ... eso no es cierto, siempre seremos amigas, cuando yo no pueda venir a verte podrás venir tu....-le sonrió.- siempre tendrás un lugar en mi casa y en mi corazón._

_-No será suficiente.- se restregó los ojos y sonrió- Será mejor que te vayas, Luis debe estar esperándote._

_- No.- la tomó de la barbilla.- No, hasta que me digas qué lo sería._

_- Olvida todo lo que he dicho.- se negó a mirarla.- Márchate de aquí._

_- No._

_- ¡Vete!_

_-¡He dicho que no!.-exclamó con determinación.- ¡Quiero una respuesta!_

_-Bien.- se incorporó con ira.-¡¿Quieres una respuesta!? Pues la tendrás.- se acercó a ella y clavó su mirada azul en la suya.- Quiero el lugar que Luis llegará a tener algún día en tu corazón._

_Michiru se quedó paralizada incapaz de articular palabra alguna._

_- Así que eso es todo lo que tienes que decir... nada.- dijo con desprecio mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba de allí.- Qué seas muy feliz, Sirena._

_- No me lo has pedido.- dijo de pronto la joven haciendo que Haruka se detuviera en seco.- No me has pedido que me quede a tu lado._

_- ¿Hubiera servido de algo?.- inquirió la scout de Urano con el corazón en un puño._

_- Inténtalo._

_- Quédate conmigo.- se giró casi temblando.- Quédate conmigo para siempre._

_- Lo haré.-la tomó de las manos.- Estaré siempre a tu lado._

_Fin de los recuerdos_

- Aquel día.-prosiguió Michiru.- prometimos que nunca nos separaríamos, que siempre cuidaríamos la una de la otra pero, al hacerlo, nos olvidamos de nuestra misión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.

- Lo que trato de decirte es que por protegerme has puesto en peligro a la Luna, a la reina y a la princesa, a todo aquello a lo que juramos proteger cuando nos convertimos en sailors.

- Lo sé.- bajó la mirada.- Pero que querías que hiciera,¿qué permitiera que mi padre te asesinara?

- Sí.- fue la contundente respuesta de la princesa de Neptuno.- Exactamente eso.

- Pero Michiru...

- Haruka, quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez una de las dos cae en batalla la otra seguirá adelante y no se detendrá hasta llevar a cabo la misión.

- ¿Sin importar nada más?.- preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

- Sin importar nada más.

Haruka bajó la mirada, se separó de su amiga y apretó los puños negándose a hacer tal promesa.

- Una vez me preguntaste si amaba ser Sailor Neptuno, ahora, yo te pregunto lo mismo.- la rubia levantó la cabeza y la miró.- ¿Amas ser Sailor Urano? Porque si es así no debes permitir que tus sentimientos hacia mí intercedan en nuestra misión.

- Prometo... .- dijo con esfuerzo.- ... prometo que mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca más volverán a poner en peligro nuestra misión.

- Dame tu palabra.

- La tienes.- respondió con determinación.- La decisión ya ha sido tomada.

Continuará...

Os pido disculpas por todos los problemas que hubo para acceder al capítulo 18 de la historia y espero por supuesto que este también os guste bastante.

Selene

Tatekanine : Aquí tienes tus respuestas, espero que te hayan dejado satisfecha. En cuanto a la reina Calice, no es que sea mala sino que está muy pero muy enfadada aún por lo que pasó en el pasado. Me preguntabas en el review por qué durmió Haruka a Serena, la verdad es que eso hizo pero yo esperaba que pensarais que la había matado aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta de lo que va la historia era poco probable, eso o que tenías mucha fe en que no hubiera muerto.

Mandy: Vaya, hola Mandy, tus reviews siempre me hacen mucha ilusión. De este capítulo no te quejaras, ha sido rápido y el siguiente lo será igual.

Arely: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, y no te preocupes que llegaré al final de la historia aunque aún queda un poco para que eso suceda.


	21. La aparicion de Arthur y el comienzo de ...

﻿ 

En este capítulo ya empieza la famosa aventura de Arthur de la que muchos de vosotros ya me habréis oído hablar cuando me preguntabais cuanto tardaría en actualizar. En un principio no sabía si incluirla dentro de la línea temporal del fic o simplemente que Arthur hiciera un breve resumen a la reina Serenity de lo que le había pasado desde que viajó a Júpiter porque sabía que a muchos de vosotros podía no gustaros la inclusión completa de la historia. Al final me decidí por incluirla y que sea lo que dios quiera. Lo que sí es que os recomendaría que os leyerais de nuevo todos los capítulos del fic a partir del capítulo 13 Indicios, que es cuando Arthur recibe la misteriosa carta y decide marcharse a Júpiter en compañía de su amigo Alex. Tened en cuenta que la historia del capitán es una especie de flasback en el que narra a la reina todo lo que le ha pasado desde que se marchó a Júpiter hasta su repentina aparición en la sala del trono y que es en esta historia en donde se explica porque sabe que la princesa Serenity está en la Tierra y también se explican otras cosas como por ejemplo porque Lita no viajó a la Tierra con Rei, Amy y Mina, que es lo que pasaba con Michiru y Haruka…

Solo deseo que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena y que os guste este capítulo y los que siguen al menos un poquito.

Selene

**CAPÍTULO 20 : LA APARICIÓN DE ARTHUR Y EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA**

**Palacio de la Luna ( sala del trono )**

- La princesa está en la Tierra.- repitió Arthur mientras le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria a Rei y a las demás y avanzaba hacia la reina.- y eso no es lo peor majestad, además ….

- ¿Qué mi hija está en la Tierra?.- inquirió Serenity con el semblante pálido.- ¿Qué… .- se colocó una mano en el pecho temiendo lo peor y sin dudar ni un solo instante la veracidad de las palabras del capitán.- …qué hace allí?

- No lo sé, majestad.- mirando a las chicas con seriedad.- Tal vez sus altezas puedan informarle al respecto.

Las tres princesas permanecieron en silencio pero con tal cara de culpabilidad que a la reina le resultó imposible plantearse siquiera que su capitán pudiera estar equivocado. Serenity le dirigió una breve mirada de angustia a Luna y se levantó del trono dispuesta a conocer toda la verdad, su presentimiento había resultado ser cierto pero necesitaba saber hasta que punto, no soportaría perder a su hija.

Cerró los ojos para darse fuerzas a sí misma y después encaró con decisión a las princesas y al capitán.

- Se suponía que mi hija estaba en Marte, ¿qué hace en la Tierra?.- exigió saber.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y, finalmente, Rei se adelantó unos pasos y enfrentó a la reina.

- Nunca ha estado con nosotras, reina Serenity.- habló Rei.- Lleva en la Tierra desde la mañana siguiente a su nombramiento de sailor.

- Es casi una semana.- dijo Luna también muy preocupada.- ¿Por qué querría la princesa ir a la Tierra?

- Eso es culpa mía.- se adelantó Minako con una mirada de disculpa.- El día anterior Arthur le había pedido que se casara con él y le había regalado un anillo de compromiso.- la reina y Luna miraron al capitán sorprendidas.- Hice un hechizo que me salió mal y el anillo fue a parar a la Tierra, Serena se empeñó en ir a recuperarlo pero...

- Pero la cosa se complicó.- continuó Amy.- y ahora la reina de la Tierra conoce la verdadera identidad de Serena y la ha apresado.

- ¡¡¡Apresada!!!.- exclamó la reina ya sin poder ocultar su angustia.- ¡¡¡Por qué no se me informó de esto!!!.- recriminó a las princesas muy enojada.- La vida de mi hija corre peligro en la Tierra y las sailors que deben protegerla la respaldan comportándose como.... como... .- se dejó caer en el trono muy afectada.

- ¡Majestad!.- corrió en su auxilio Luna.- No os preocupéis, mandaremos a alguien a buscarla y pronto volverá a estar en casa... en cuanto a vosotras.- les dirigió tal mirada de furia a Amy, Rei y Mina que estas retrocedieron temiendo que Luna las mandara encarcelar ahí mismo.- hablaremos de esto cuando la princesa vuelva.

- Tampoco es para tanto.- intentó Mina rebajar la tensión reinante mientras se reía como loca.- Haruka ya ha ido a buscarla y...

- ¡¡¡Urano!!!.- se entrometió Arthur.-¿Sailor Urano?

- Sí.- contestó la princesa de Venus.- ¿Es qué ocurre algo?

- ¡Ocurre que Sailor Urano es una traidora!

- ¡¡¡Qué!!!.- exclamaron al unísono las tres chicas.

- Majestad.- se acercó Arthur a la reina.- Necesito hablar con vos ahora mismo para poder ir a buscar a la princesa enseguida.- colocándose la mano en el corazón.- La amo y no puedo permitir que le ocurra nada malo.

- En ese caso, capitán.- lo miró la reina muy seria.- ¿Por qué no fuisteis a buscarla directamente si sabíais que estaba en la Tierra?

-Porque antes necesitaba informaros de algo muy grave que está ocurriendo en Júpiter, es mi deber como capitán.

- ¿En Júpiter? Pensaba que estabais de baja por enfermedad.- dijo Serenity cada vez más confundida y enojada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.- Será mejor que os expliquéis vos también, capitán.

- Claro, majestad.- hizo una reverencia.- Todo empezó hace más o menos cuatro días, recibí una carta de un viejo amigo y decidí ir a buscarlo en compañía de un compañero, Alex. Nos hicimos con una nave y partimos rumbo a Júpiter...

**En el interior de la nave de carga Odisea, hace cuatro días**

- ¿Estás seguro de parar antes en Europa?.- preguntó Alex mientras terminaba de ajustar el rumbo.- ¿No sería mejor ir directamente a Júpiter? Es más rápido.

- Pero menos seguro.- respondió Arthur.- Los controles son más rígidos en Júpiter que en cualquiera de sus lunas y por lo general la mercancía procedente de otros planetas se descarga en Europa o Ganímedes.

- Tendremos los mismos problemas para aterrizar en Júpiter tanto si venimos de Europa como de la Luna.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Conozco a un mercader allí que me debe un favor y que espero que me devuelva hoy.

- ¿Es de confianza?

- Podría meterse en serios problemas si nos niega su ayuda.

- No me gusta.- negó el pelirrojo.- Si se va de la lengua seremos nosotros quien tengamos problemas... ¿qué tal Calisto? La unidad de defensa de Júpiter está allí.

- Es peor que Júpiter, tendríamos que revelar quienes somos para que nos dejaran entrar y eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar a toda costa.

- Si no hay más remedio.- se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a Arthur hacia la sala de entretenimiento.- Pero sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor salir más tarde para llegar al anochecer a la órbita de Júpiter.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?.- preguntó el chico rubio al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y tomaba un refresco.

- Una hora y media.- imitó a su compañero.

- ¿Crees que ella venga a verme cuando le digan que estoy enfermo?.- dijo el capitán tras un momento de silencio.

- ¿Tu princesita?.- se burló.- Seguro que hace la maleta y se muda contigo para cuidarte y mimarte por las noches.

- ¡No hables así de ella!.- le tiró la chapa del refresco.- Aunque en algo tienes razón, cuidaría de mi.- suspiró.- Tiene un corazón de oro.

- Mejor será que te equivoques, no quisiera ver su cara y la de la reina si se enteran de que mentimos para viajar clandestinamente a Júpiter.

- Como se nota que nunca has estado enamorado.- le reprochó.

- ¿Yo?¿Enamorado?.- repitió como si le hubieran gastado una broma pesada.- Creo que antes preferiría que me condenaran a muerte, el amor solo trae complicaciones. Mejor dejamos de perder el tiempo y aprovechas para ponerme al tanto sobre la historia de ese amigo tuyo, ese tal John.

- Como quieras.- sonrió.- Solo trataba de ampliar tus horizontes más allá de tu trabajo y tus juegos de cartas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

- Empieza por como os conocisteis.- se acomodó en su asiento.

- Fue hace ocho años, justo después de que yo entrara en la unidad de la Luna. Por aquel entonces él ya era capitán, yo había oído hablar de su esfuerzo y dedicación en el trabajo y lo admiraba por ello. Cuando vino a la Luna en visita oficial me colé en su habitación durante la noche para conocerlo.- hizo una pausa rememorando el momento.- Era un gran hombre... .- volviendo a la narración.- El caso es que después de esa noche vino diez o doce veces más a la Luna y siempre buscaba un hueco para que habláramos. Luego dejó de venir y no volví a saber nada más de él hasta que se le acusó de traición.

Arthur guardó silencio mientras Alex esperaba a que siguiera.

- ¿Y ya está?.-preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Esa es toda la historia?

- Sí.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a arriesgarnos a que nos condenen por traición y a que pierdas a tu princesa solo para oír la versión de alguien a quien apenas conoces y a quien llevas años sin ver?

- Dicho así suena muy mal.

- Porque lo es.

- Solo trato de averiguar la verdad.- argumentó.- Estoy seguro de que John no es un traidor.

- Debería haberme quedado en casa.- suspiró Alex.- Pero lo hecho, hecho está.- sonriendo a su amigo.- ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos nuestras últimas horas de libertad? ¿Una partida de cartas?

Arthur lo miró y estalló en carcajadas. Rato después, echaban una partida al póquer.

-------------------------

- Ya estamos aquí.- dijo Alex mientras se estiraba.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Arthur lo meditó durante un momento. Habían conseguido aterrizar gracias a la excusa de traer productos de la Luna para comerciar y eso era justo lo que se esperaba de ellos.

- Primero iremos a la aduana para dar cuenta de la mercancía, preguntaremos por el mercader del que te he hablado antes e iremos a buscarlo. Todo el mundo pensará que tenemos negocios que atender con él y nadie sospechará.

- Parece un buen plan.- asintió Alex.- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Enrique Laf.

La aduana estaba situada a doscientos metros de la zona de aterrizaje y consistía en un cubículo de carpao negro, un metal propio de Júpiter que conserva el calor y es bastante resistente. La construcción debía ser muy antigua pues el color original del carpao era verde oscuro degenerando en negro con el paso de los siglos.

El hombre que atendía la aduana tenía el pelo castaño y una gran musculatura propia de los jupiterianos los cuales gustan de someterse a duras pruebas físicas, de ahí que prefieran vivir en el mismo Júpiter, cuyas constantes tormentas y corrientes atmosféricas hacen más duras las condiciones de vida del planeta pero a la vez suponen una mayor defensa contra los enemigos y una constante prueba de fortaleza.

- ¿Qué traéis?.- preguntó el hombre al ver que se acercaban.

- Fruta y tejidos de la Luna.- respondió Alex.- Tenemos un trato con un comerciante de la zona.

- ¿Dejareis vuestra nave y la mercancía aquí?

- La mercancía no.

- Entonces necesitareis un medio de transporte para lleváosla.- dijo el hombre.- En el edificio de la izquierda os proporcionaran lo que necesitéis.- le acercó un cuaderno.- firma aquí.- Alex firmó bajo un nombre falso y le devolvió el libro.

- Gracias por su ayuda amigo.

- Es mi trabajo.- se encogió de hombros.

En cuanto Arthur y Alex se hubieron alejado en la dirección indicada el aduanero volvió a centrar su atención en la revista que estaba leyendo antes de que lo interrumpieran.

- Supongo que sabrás que no podremos volver a por la nave, ¿no?.- inquirió Arthur.- En cuanto ese hombre se dé cuenta de que no hay mercancía alguna mandará a alguien a buscarnos.

- Para entonces ya no estaremos aquí.- respondió tranquilo.- ¿Hacia donde vamos?

- Seguiremos hacia delante hasta llegar a la ciudad, está situada a cinco metros de aquí. Enrique vive en las afueras.- lo miró.- Siento que hayas perdido tu nave, no sabía que tenías intención de dedicarte al comercio.

- Y no la tengo.

- ¿Entonces por qué tenías esa nave de carga y los permisos de comercio?.- le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.- ¿No los habrás robado?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó dolido.- Los gané en una partida de cartas.

-------------------------

- Ya hemos llegado.- dijo Arthur deteniéndose delante de una casa de madera, bastante inusual en Europa.

- ¡Madre mía!.- silbó Alex.- Este tipo debe tener mucho dinero, la madera es un material muy caro y cotizado.

- Su padre es de Júpiter pero su madre nació en la Luna, fue su familia materna quien se la consiguió.- llamó a la puerta.

Al instante, un hombre entrado en años con una prominente barriga les abrió la puerta. En cuanto vio a Arthur trató de cerrarla pero Alex fue más rápido y se lo impidió.

- No tan deprisa amigo, mi compañero quiere hablar contigo.

El comerciante miró al pelirrojo y luego al capitán mientras se restregaba las manos nervioso.

- ¡Oh vaya! Lo siento mucho capitán Arthur, no os había reconocido, ultimame....

- No tengo tiempo de disculpas.- lo cortó tajante.- Necesito que me devuelvas el favor que te hice hace tres años.

- No, no quiero meterme en más problemas.- titubeó.- Ahora me van bien las cosas y ...

- No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.- dijo Arthur con expresión dura.- Si no me ayudas no seguiré protegiendo a tu hija, la próxima vez que se meta en problemas tendrá que arreglárselas ella sola.

- ¡No, por favor!.- suplicó Enrique.- No lo hizo adrede, se enamoró y la engañaron, jamás pretendió traicionar a la Luna, solo quería ayudar a su prometido... es una buena chica.

La expresión de Arthur no varió.

- Si os pedí ayuda fue porque me dijeron que erais un hombre justo.- bajó la mirada abatido.- Supongo que se equivocaron.

- No te lo pediría si no fuera importante.- se sintió de repente tremendamente culpable.- No te causaremos problemas... escucha nuestra petición primero y, si luego no quieres ayudarnos, no te forzaré.

El mercader le dirigió una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento y los invitó a pasar.

- Me estaba preguntando hasta cuando te duraría esa actitud de tipo frío.- sonrió Alex con burla.- Ya veo que no mucho, ¿qué haremos si se niega a colaborar?

- Buscaremos otra salida.

- Me imaginaba que dirías eso.- suspiró.

Enrique los condujo hacia una pequeña habitación amueblada modestamente, les indicó dos sillas en donde poder sentarse y fue a buscar algo para beber. Al rato volvió, les sirvió y se sentó él también.

- Usted dirá capitán.- habló más tranquilo.

- Verás Enrique, mi amigo y yo necesitamos ir a Júpiter sin que nadie se percate de nuestra presencia allí.

- ¿Y para qué? Si puede saberse.

- Si no quieres meterte en problemas cuanto menos sepas mejor.- intervino Alex.

- Entiendo... .- adoptó expresión meditabunda.- ... pero no se me ocurre cómo podría seros de ayuda.

- ¿Cuándo parte a Júpiter la próxima de tus naves de carga?.- preguntó Arthur.

- Al atardecer, ¿por qué?

- Podrías ayudarnos a colarnos en una de ellas, en cuanto aterrizara en Júpiter nos bajaríamos y desapareceríamos antes de que nos viera alguien. Si fracasáramos, nadie podría asociar tu nombre con los nuestros.

- Pero la zona de aterrizaje de Júpiter está repleta de soldados.- protestó el hombre.

- Siempre lo ha estado.- contestó.- Y sé perfectamente como evitarlos.

- No lo entendéis.- negó Enrique.- Algo extraño está pasando en Júpiter.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Corren rumores de que Zeus está tramando algo.- confesó mirando de un lado a otro como si temiera que alguien ajeno a ellos tres los estuviera escuchando.- en realidad, parece que lleva años entretejiéndolo, creo que desde la muerte del rey Helios, pero lo ha ocultado tan bien que han sido pocos los que se han enterado y de los que lo han hecho se dice que han desaparecido.

Arthur y Alex intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?.- inquirió el chico rubio muy serio.- Hablas de una conspiración.

- No, no lo sé.- tartamudeó nervioso.- Ya os he dicho que solo son rumores que se oyen últimamente. Pero al menos hay algo cierto en todo ello, la vigilancia militar en Júpiter y Calisto se ha triplicado y aquí y en Ganímedes empieza a notarse, no mucho todavía, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Eso no cambia nada.- respondió el joven capitán tras meditarlo un instante.- independientemente de lo que esté sucediendo necesitamos ir a Júpiter. Además, por mucho que haya aumentado la vigilancia las cosas no cambian en cuanto a lo de pasar desapercibidos se refiere.

- No es que desconfié de vos.- se movió intranquilo.- pero como lo lograréis.

- Magia.- se limitó a responder.

- Algunos jupiterianos también la dominan.

- Pero no como nosotros.-afirmó Alex soberbio.

- ¿Nos ayudarás entonces?.- preguntó Arthur.

El mercader los miró a ambos y asintió.

-------------------------------

- ¿Es que no podría habernos encontrado un lugar más cómodo?.- se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras colocaba una caja que se le había caído encima.- el compartimiento de carga no es precisamente mi idea de un buen viaje.

- No te preocupes.- se burló su compañero.- la situación empeorará en cuanto entremos en la atmósfera de Júpiter.

- ¿Desde cuando te burlas de las desgracias ajenas? Pensaba que ese era mi papel.

- ...

- Al menos... .- la nave empezó a temblar.- ...¿qué es eso?

- Hemos entrado.- advirtió.- ¡Sujétate donde puedas!

La nave comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro mecida por la corriente atmosférica de Júpiter de modo similar a como un barco se mueve en el mar en plena tormenta. Los tripulantes iban arriba abajo tratando de mitigar la violencia del movimiento con escaso resultado. Arthur y Alex se agarraron de las cajas que estaban sujetas con cuerdas y cadenas a la pared y entre sí tratando de no caer. Además, el continuo balanceo estaba provocando que algunas cajas se soltaran y cayeran.

Finalmente, la nave salió de la tormenta y aterrizó en suelo jupiteriano.

- ¡Es el momento!.- advirtió Arthur.- Ponte la capa.

Alex cogió una de las capas grises con capucha que habían traído consigo. En cuanto se las pusieron cambiaron de textura y color adaptándose al entorno y haciendo que los dos jóvenes parecieran invisibles, al menos, en el caso de Arthur.

- ¿No has podio encontrar una capa más larga?.- preguntó el capitán.- Se te ven los pies.

- Desgraciadamente hay poca gente de mi estatura.- respondió apesadumbrado.- Trataré de ocultarlos moviéndome entre la carga y, si me ven, bueno... .- se encogió de hombros.- ... siempre podremos escapar mientras se recuperan de la impresión.

- Si no tenemos nada mejor.- tuvo que resignarse.

Y aprovechando el ajetreo que reinaba en la nave los dos amigos salieron de ella tratando de no tropezar con nadie. Al bajar se dieron cuenta de que Enrique no había exagerado en absoluto en sus advertencias. Lo que antes era una simple zona de transacción comercial se había convertido en todo un campamento militar.

Cierto que los habitantes de Júpiter siempre habían tenido fama de ser en extremo belicosos, de hecho, el palacio real de Júpiter se encontraba en el centro de la principal cuidad del lugar, rodeado de una muralla de gran altura a cuyas puertas se encontraba una ciudad aún mayor destinada principalmente al entrenamiento militar y a la seguridad del planeta rodeada también de un gran muro. Pero, lo que Alex y Arthur estaban presenciando, ya era demasiado.

Multitud de tiendas se levantaban por toda la explanada y, una gran cantidad de soldados iban y venían vigilando el lugar y realizando un control minucioso de las naves y tripulación que llegaban. La gente, que respondía a cualquier pregunta que se les hiciera con prontitud, parecía muy asustada y con razón. Mientras los dos fugitivos se escurrían entre las tiendas tratando de llegar a la seguridad de las montañas que separaban el lugar de la ciudad vieron como un hombre era arrastrado por dos soldados hacia un lugar oscuro. Al parecer había dejado que un polizón, un marciano sin autorización, pisara suelo jupiteriano. Lo último que se le oyó decir antes de que un disparo acallara su voz fue que tuvieran piedad de sus hombres.

Arthur, que lo había observado todo, apretó los puños impotente.

- Miserables.- masculló dando dos pasos al frente.

- Arthur.- lo sujetó su amigo del hombro.- no hagas ninguna locura, tenemos que averiguar que está pasando aquí.

- Pero... .- protestó mientras en su interior se debatía entre acudir en ayuda de la gente y cumplir con su misión como protector de la Luna.

Finalmente ganó su sentido del deber y, haciendo un gesto a Alex, retomaron su camino. En cuestión de minutos consiguieron llegar a la seguridad de las montañas, se quitaron las capas y se sentaron en el suelo para descansar.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes de lo que está pasando aquí?.- rompió Arthur el silencio.

- No creo que lleven mucho tiempo haciéndolo.- comentó Alex.- al menos, tan abiertamente.

- Es lo que yo pienso, mas bien parece que se estén preparando para el asalto final.- se echó hacia delante meditabundo.- ¿Pero qué asalto?... será mejor que nos demos prisa en encontrar a John.

- ¿Hacia donde?.- preguntó Alex mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

Al norte estaba el campamento del que acababan de _huir_, al sur, este y oeste solo se divisaba la enorme mole de montañas que los separaba de la ciudad, desiertas y áridas, sin un ápice de vegetación.

- Según la carta de John nos espera en las cuevas de Encore, llegaríamos antes siguiendo el camino principal que atraviesa las montañas pero seguramente que esté vigilado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Daremos un pequeño rodeo, solo nos retrasaremos un par de horas.

- De acuerdo.- asintió Alex.- Cogeré las cap... .- calló de repente adoptando una posición de pelea.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó Arthur poniéndose él también en alerta.

- Las capas no están.

- ¡Imposible!.- exclamó el capitán sorprendido.- Hubiéramos visto a cualquiera que hubiera intentado acercarse.

- Lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio pendientes de cualquier cosa que pudiera darles una pista respecto a lo que había ocurrido o advertirles de algún ataque sorpresa. Tras un rato de tensión comenzaron a oír un murmullo que procedía de una enorme roca situada a unos metros de ellos.

Arthur tomó la espada que llevaba al cinto y se aproximó por un extremo mientras Alex lo imitaba acercándose por el otro. Se miraron a los ojos y, tras una señal de Arthur, Alex saltó hacia delante y llevó su espada hacia el cuello del intruso ( con la única intención de inmovilizarlo no matarlo ).

- ¡Ahhhhhhh!.- gritó el intruso asustado mientras se agachaba, levantaba la pierna y golpeaba la mano de Alex con fuerza haciendo que se le cayera la espada.

Al instante, Arthur acudió en su ayuda lanzando un hechizo que inmovilizó al intruso. Se acercó a él con expresión seria y le quitó la capa que llevaba puesta. Era una mujer de piel muy blanca, largo cabello violeta y ojos negros. Llevaba puesta una falda larga y un corpiño ajustado, ambos de un lúgubre color negro.

- ¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Arthur amenazándola con su espada mientras Alex recogía la suya y se acercaba a ellos.- ¿Nos has seguido?

- ¡Yo no he seguido a nadie!.- exclamó la joven ofendida al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de ellos y caminaba hacia las montañas.

- ¿No la habías inmovilizado?.- riñó Alex a su amigo.

- Lo hice.- lo miró serio.- Habrá que tener cuidado con ella.

- ¡Eh, tu!.- gritó el pelirrojo interponiéndose en su camino.- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún no has respondido a mi amigo.

- ¿Cómo que a donde voy?.- replicó la joven perpleja.- ¿No íbamos a ver al capitán John?

Arthur y Alex intercambiaron una mirada.

- Está bien.- continuó el jugador de cartas.-¿Quién eres?

- Creo que es evidente.- respondió molesta.- Yo, soy yo.

- No intentes jugar conmigo, cariño.- le dirigió una turbia mirada mientras empuñaba su espada.- Podría irte muy mal.

- ¿Es que acaso vas a matarme si lo hago?.- respondió a la amenaza con una amplia sonrisa.

- Si eres nuestra enemiga.- sonrió.- No lo dudes.

- ¡Exacto!.- exclamó triunfante.- Pero como no sabéis si lo soy o no, no me haréis nada.- y siguió su camino tan contenta.

- En eso tiene razón.- reflexionó el chico mientras se giraba hacia su capitán.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?¿La torturamos para que confiese?

Arthur iba a responder cuando la joven se quedó inmóvil mirándolos con expresión aterrada. Salió corriendo hacia ellos y se arrodilló suplicante mientras los dos chicos la contemplaban con desconcierto y desconfianza.

- ¡No!.- exclamó atemorizada.- ¡Todo menos eso! Matadme, mutiladme, cortadme a pedacitos, ¡lo que queráis! Pero no... no... ¡no me torturéis!

- Me parece que está un poco loca.- susurró el pelirrojo.- Entonces.- se dirigió a la chica demandante.- habla.

- Voy de visita.- se levantó con alegría.- tengo que hablar con mi padre, con el capitán John.

- ¿El capitán es tu padre?.- inquirió Arthur sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?¿Quién?.- dijo desconcertada.- ¿Quién es el capitán?

- El hombre al que acabas de mencionar.- intervino Alex.

- ¡Ah! Ese, pues no, en realidad no lo conozco, solo voy a verlo porque es allí a donde vais vosotros.

- ¡Aja!.- exclamó el chico.- Entonces lo reconoces, nos has seguido, luego eres una enemiga.

- ¡Enemigos!.- se sobresaltó.- ¿Dónde?¿Cuándo?.- miró hacia ambos lados.- Yo no veo a nadie.

- Me refiero a ti.

- ¡Ah! Pues si quieres que seamos amigos por mí no hay problema.- le tendió la mano.- Me llamo Dania, ¿y tu?

Alex miró a Arthur en busca de ayuda. La chica lo imitó y contempló al rubio como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

- ¿Te conozco?.- se acercó al capitán.- Tu cara me resulta familiar.

- No estoy seguro.- respondió con precaución.- ¿debería?

- Etlio... no, es más bajito... tal vez este otro, cómo se llamaba... mmmm.... Áyax, el de la rebelión, es rubio, pero no, tu tienes pinta de ser un buen chico, claro que también la tenía Zeus y fíjate toda la que ha organizado... ¿podrías ser Helios?... no, espera, creo que murió... entonces, tal vez... .- murmuraba mientras Alex se acercaba a Arthur y le susurraba algo al oído sin apartar la vista de la chica.- me parece, me parece... ¡ya lo tengo! ¡eres el ex de la princesa Serena! ¿a qué sí?.- inquirió emocionada.

- ¿Qué dices de la princesa?

- ¿Princesa? Yo no he dicho nada de ninguna princesa.

- ¿Cómo que no? Acabas de decir la princesa Serena.- frunció el ceño Alex.- Te hemos oído.

- Oísteis mal.- los riñó con dedo acusador.- No pude decir princesa Serena porque no conozco a ninguna princesa... bueno.- rectificó.- a no ser que estéis hablando de la princesa de la Luna.

- Son la misma persona.- contestó el pelirrojo de mala forma, empezaba a hartarse de la situación.

- ¡Claro que no!.- protestó.- La princesa de la Luna se llama Sara, todo el mundo lo sabe.

- No existe ninguna princesa Sara.- la corrigió molesto.

- ¿A no? Supongo que me equivoque de dimensión.- dijo dudosa.- Da igual, ¡vayamos a Encore!.- exclamó feliz mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las montañas.

- No me gusta.- se volvió Alex hacia su amigo.- Será mejor que nos deshagamos de ella.

- No nos ha hecho nada.- respondió Arthur pensativo.

- _Aún_ no nos ha hecho nada.- lo corrigió.

- Solo es una loca.- insistió.- Y los locos no son peligrosos.

- También podría ser que lo estuviera fingiendo.- acusó.- o sino como explicas que sepa a donde vamos, que deshiciera tu hechizo o que conozca tu compromiso con la princesa Serena.

- Pudo habernos oído.- se giró en dirección hacia las montañas.

- Eso no explica lo de tu hechizo.

- ¿Y?.- lo miró de reojo.- No pretenderás que acabemos con ella sin tener pruebas que la acusen con firmeza.

- ¡Exacto! Por eso tenemos que sonsacárselo.

- No.- negó tajante.- No hay ninguna diferencia entre el asesinato y la tortura.

- ¡Venga ya, Arthur!.- exclamó intentando convencer a su amigo de lo qué era mejor según su punto de vista.- Ni que fuésemos a ser los primeros en deshacernos de un estorbo.

- La llevaremos con nosotros y la mantendremos vigilada.- ignoró el último comentario aunque sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada de reproche a su compañero.- Y será mejor que recuerdes que nosotros somos los buenos.- replicó por último mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a la extraña chica.

- En ocasiones como esta.- murmuró ceñudo.- Me gustaría olvidarlo.

Continuará...


	22. Indicios de una conspiracion

﻿ 

**CAPÍTULO 21 : INDICIOS DE UNA CONSPIRACIÓN**

Tras cinco horas de larga escalada Arthur, Alex y su nueva compañera llegaron por fin a las cuevas de Encore cuya entrada era una pequeña grieta que apenas permitía el paso de una persona y que se adentraba en las profundidades de la montaña ensanchándose conforme lo hacia. En realidad no era la única cueva que existía, de ahí que a los jupiterianos les resultara difícil tenerlas vigiladas a todas.

- Es un poco estrecho, ¿no?.- advirtió Alex.- ¿Seguro que es aquí?

- Sí.

- Entremos entonces.- puso un pie dentro de la grieta.- Estoy agotado y la verdad no me apetece montar un campamento afuera para que a Dania le dé por encender otro fuego y avisar de nuestra posición.

- ¿Me llamabas?.- se apresuró Dania a acercarse.

Alex le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento y entró en la cueva. Después de que la joven se hubiera pasado todo el camino pegada a Arthur diciendo medias verdades y dando brincos cada vez que se encontraban con una patrulla jupiteriana, la idea de traerla con ellos le parecía cada vez más una locura. Desafortunadamente, Arthur no era de la misma opinión.

Una vez que hubieron entrado los tres, Arthur prendió fuego mágico a su espada y avanzaron en fila india hacia dentro, Alex en la retaguardia y Dania agarrada del cuello del capitán para no caerse.

Después de caminar durante un cuarto de hora se encontraron con que el túnel se dividía en tres amplios corredores.

- ¿Cuál cogemos?.- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No lo sé.- respondió Arthur preocupado.- Me parece que era el de la izquierda.

- Probemos entonces por ese, sino llegamos a ningún sitio daremos media vuelta.

Ambos emprendieron el camino en esa dirección pero Dania, que no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la decisión tomada, agarró al capitán del brazo y estiró de él hacia el túnel de la derecha.

- Por ahí no.- intentó detenerlo.- Es por el otro lado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- la interrogó.- ¿Has estado antes aquí?

- Mmmm, no me acuerdo pero el de la izquierda no me gusta, es mejor ir por el otro.

- Los tres son iguales.- insistió.- Tendrás que darme una respuesta más consistente si quieres que te sigamos.

- ¡Claro!.- sonrió.- El túnel correcto es el de en medio.

- ¿El de en medio?.- hizo una mueca.- ¿No decías que era el de la derecha?

- No, es el de la izquierda.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- se entrometió Alex fastidiado.- Nos pudriremos aquí antes de que consigas que te dé una respuesta coherente.

- Tienes razón.- suspiró Arthur.- Vamos por el de la izquierda.

- ¿El de la izquierda?.- repitió Dania con cara de estar meditándolo.- El de la izquierda, mmm... interesante decisión.- dirigió la mirada hacia el túnel de la derecha.- ¡Es él!¡Es el capitán!

- Déjalo ya niña, no ves que nadie te hace caso.- dijo Alex con rin tintín pero entonces miró hacia el túnel y se paró en seco llamando la atención de su compañero.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Míralo tu mismo.- señaló hacia el túnel.

Allí, sosteniendo con fuerza una espada, había un hombre harapiento con aspecto de no haberse aseado ni haber comido en días pero con una mirada fiera y una gran determinación en su rostro. Era el capitán John.

Arthur, emocionado en su interior por el encuentro, dio dos pasos en su dirección con la clara intención de abrazar a ese hombre que había sido en muchos aspectos como un padre para él. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Alex lo detuvo y, cuando iba a exigirle una explicación por tan brusco movimiento, John habló y su voz sonó de todo menos amigable.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.- dijo con rudeza.- ¿Os ha enviado Zeus?

- Capitán.- se acercó Arthur con cautela ocultando su sorpresa por la pregunta e indicándole al pelirrojo que no volviera a intervenir.- Soy yo, ¿no me reconoces?

- Debería.- lo examinó con ojo crítico.

- Soy Arthur.- se irguió para que pudiera observarlo mejor.- el capitán Arthur, de la unidad de defensa de la Luna.

- Sí.- se acercó precavido.- Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿qué venís a buscar aquí?

Arthur y Alex intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

- Tu deberías saberlo.- respondió muy serio.- Recibí una carta tuya pidiéndome ayuda.

- ¿Una carta dices?.- estalló en carcajadas.- ¡Esta si que es buena! Acorralado aquí, sin poder avisar a nadie de lo que se está tramando en Júpiter y sin apenas víveres y pretendes hacerme creer que estás aquí solo para ayudarme. ¡Y nada menos que a través de una carta que _yo_ te he enviado!.- dejó de reír y se acercó a ellos blandiendo la espada.- ¡Largaos de aquí y decidle a Zeus que no conseguirá ocultar la verdad!¡No, mientras me quede un solo ápice de vida!

- ¡Capitán!.- exclamó asombrado de su actitud.- No sé por qué nos tratas como si fuéramos tus enemigos pero juro por mi honor que nadie nos ha enviado.

- ¿Honor?.- lo interrogó con burla.- Últimamente todo el mundo utiliza esa palabra muy a la ligera... no me extraña que haya perdido su valor.

- Si no crees en mi palabra.- habló despacio.- cree al menos en la de un amigo.

- No veo la diferencia.- frunció el ceño.- La traición pude venir de quien menos te esperas. Si Zeus no os hubiera enviado jamás me hubierais encontrado, solo él sabe que me escondo en las montañas.

- Escucha John.- intentó razonar con él.- no tiene ningún sentido que...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, aquel hombre, aquel desconocido en que se había convertido su antaño amigo se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a acabar con su vida, sin embargo, las penurias que había pasado en los últimos años habían dejado su huella y el chico rubio apenas necesito un movimiento para despojarlo de su espada y arrinconarlo contra la pared.

- ¿Qué te ocurre John?.- inquirió preocupado.- Ya ni siquiera confías en un viejo amigo.

- Hace tiempo que deje de hacerlo.- respondió en un último intento de desafío que no duró demasiado.

La llama que durante mucho tiempo lo había alimentado dándole fuerzas para continuar estaba casi extinguida. Apartó la mirada de Arthur y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Vas a matarme?.- inquirió con indiferencia.

- Sabes que no, si estoy aquí es por ti.

- Ya te he dicho que yo no te envié ninguna carta.

- Ya no hemos dado cuenta.- intervino Alex aproximándose y arrastrando consigo a Dania.- Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos quien lo hizo entonces. ¿Algún enemigo?

- No se me ocurre quien ni con que propósito. Aunque la situación con la que nos hemos encontrado aquí no deja de ser demasiado extraña, tal vez...

- Crees que Zeus se haya aliado con la Tierra.

- No, no lo creo, la gente de la Tierra nos detesta casi tanto como nosotros a ellos.- pensativo.- Además, que razón podría tener Zeus para actuar así, las cosas van bien, no...

- Ja, ja, ja, ja... .- empezó a reír John.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Una razón, Zeus tiene la más poderosa de las razones.- abrió los ojos.- quiere la independencia.

- ¿La independencia? ¡Eso es absurdo! Por qué iba a quererla, fue el mismísimo tatarabuelo de Zeus quien pidió entrar en la alianza.

- Solo para poder acabar con la guerra civil que existía entonces a causa de la mano dura con la que los antiguos reyes gobernaron Júpiter.

- El motivo no importa.- insistió.- Desde entonces han tenido bastante tiempo para darse cuenta de las ventajas de pertenecer a la alianza, las condiciones de vida, por ejemplo, han mejorado notablemente gracias a los acuerdos comerciales de la alianza.

- Exacto jovencito.

- ¿Entonces?

- A los jupiterianos no les gusta recibir órdenes de nadie.- intervino Arthur.- ¿Es esa la razón?

- Parece que el tiempo no te ha hecho perder la intuición.- sonrió John por vez primera.- Cuando oí que habías sido nombrado capitán no me sorprendió en absoluto, siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos.- se entristeció.- me hubiera gustado poder asistir a tu nombramiento.

- Y a mí que estuvieras allí.- lo miró con cariño para inmediatamente después endurecer su expresión.- John.- dijo exigente.- por qué se te acuso de traidor.

El excapitán lo contempló con tristeza y suspiró.

- Así que esa es la verdadera razón que te ha traído hasta aquí, quieres una respuesta.

- Quiero la verdad.

- Siento mucho tener que interrumpiros.- se entrometió Alex.- pero aún tenemos que tratar el asunto de la carta y la independencia jupiteriana.

- Eso ya está claro.- respondió Arthur.- Zeus no soporta que su ejército y él tengan que obedecer a la Luna pero no puede romper la alianza porque a estas alturas depende demasiado de sus acuerdos comerciales. La única solución es derrocar a la reina Serenity y ocupar su lugar en la alianza.

- ¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?.- se burló.- Júpiter jamás contará con el poder suficiente para destruir a la Luna, no, mientras tenga en su poder el cristal de plata.

Arthur y Alex clavaron sus miradas en John.

- Supongo que no me queda más remedio que contaros la historia.- habló abatido.- Ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir resistiendo, solo puedo confiar en ti.- miró a Arthur.- pero no sabes el trabajo que cuesta después de haber sido traicionado tantas veces... sentaros, es una historia larga.

Los dos chicos y Dania ( esta última más por inercia que por voluntad propia ) obedecieron y tomaron un lugar al lado del anciano.

- Bien, como Arthur ya sabe....

_He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sirviendo en la unidad militar de Júpiter, una de las más fuertes de la alianza, cosa de la que todos los jupiterianos nos sentimos tremendamente orgullosos. Desde siempre he estado consagrado al trabajo y no he tenido más deseo para el futuro que el del servir a mi reino. El día más memorable de mi vida fue sin duda aquel en que el mismísimo rey Zeus en persona me nombró capitán de las fuerzas de defensa de Júpiter tras la muerte del anterior capitán. Desde entonces me he esforzado al máximo en ser digno de tal cargo y demostrarle al rey que no había hecho mal en depositar su confianza en mi. Y, hasta aquel funesto día, creí haberlo conseguido._

_Después del trágico suceso de la muerte del rey Helios todo el sistema solar se sumió en un profundo silencio, el tipo de silencio que impera segundos antes de que estalle una guerra, sin embargo, gracias a la oportuna intervención de la reina Serenity, no llegó a suceder. Después de todo, si ella, la más afectada por la muerte del rey a quien todo el mundo sabía que adoraba ( sobre todo después de lo sucedido con el hermano de Hades ), era capaz de afrontar el hecho con diplomacia y justicia, los demás no podían ser menos. Así que todo el mundo acató las órdenes de la reina sin rechistar y guardó dentro de su corazón el dolor de perder a un gran rey. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que comenzaron las deserciones._

_Al principio eran escasas y de soldados que llevaban poco tiempo en la unidad pero con el paso del tiempo su número fue aumentado e incluso comenzaron a extenderse a altos cargos militares. No obstante, no sucedían con la suficiente frecuencia como para alertar a los otros planetas del sistema solar sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente siempre había alguien que sustituía al desertor. Este hecho comenzó a preocuparme y en mi deber de capitán solicité audiencia con el rey de Júpiter para ponerlo al tanto de la situación._

_El caso es que después de esa reunión en la que Zeus me aseguró que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme y que esas deserciones eran normales teniendo en cuenta que pese a lo que en todo el sistema solar se decía había muchos militares que no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de la reina, decidí investigar por mi cuenta para poder presentar pruebas firmes a mi rey de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Después de todo no era lógico que esas deserciones ocurrieran en un tiempo tan alejado de la muerte del rey Helios, más concretamente a lo largo de los siete u ocho años posteriores a su asesinato._

_Mis investigaciones me llevaron a descubrir que a lo largo de esos ocho años más de la mitad de los miembros que pertenecían a la unidad desde antes de la muerte del rey Helios habían desertado y que desde entonces nadie había vuelto a saber nada de ellos, lo cual no hubiera sido del todo ilógico sino fuera porque en ese nadie se incluía a sus familiares más cercanos. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo es que no solo Júpiter había sufrido la enfermedad de las deserciones, sino que había otros dos planetas más que habían sido víctimas de ella, entre ellos Urano._

_Con pruebas suficientes para demostrar mis sospechas, volví a reunirme con el rey, solo que en esta ocasión Zeus no se mostró tan amable y compresivo como las otras veces. Me recordó que mi deber era obedecerle sin rechistar y que no debía entrometerme en asuntos que estaban fuera de mi jurisdicción sino quería meterme en serios problemas._

_Por lealtad a mi país y a mi rey, cerré los ojos ante lo que estaba sucediendo y durante los dos años siguientes no volví a investigar, sin embargo, las deserciones continuaron y solo cuando se produjo la desaparición de un compañero mío a quien tenía en gran estima decidí continuarlas en secreto. Resultado, fui expulsado de la unidad militar bajo cargo de alta traición, mantener relaciones con el planeta Tierra. Obviamente esa acusación era falsa pero sin saber cómo durante el juicio se mostraron infinidad de pruebas que me culpaban sin lugar a dudas. _

_Desde ese momento mi vida se convirtió en una auténtica lucha por la supervivencia y los descubrimientos que he hecho desde entonces no han contribuido a mejorar la situación._

- ¿Qué descubrimientos?.- preguntó Arthur sumamente interesado.

- Que la Tierra no tuvo nada que ver en el asesinato del rey Helios, fue uno de los cómplices de Zeus quien lo mató.

- ¿Tienes idea de quienes son esos cómplices?.- tragó saliva Alex.

- No tengo pruebas pero sospecho que uno de ellos es Atlante y, en cuanto al otro, me ha resultado imposible averiguarlo.- hizo una pausa.- Pero eso no es todo, he descubierto que Zeus ha estado trabajando en un arma capaz por sí sola de enfrentarse a todo un ejército y derrotarlo.

- ¿Qué tipo de arma?

- No lo sé exactamente, algo relacionado con la ingeniería genética, pero si queréis averiguarlo solo tenéis que buscarla en el palacio, ya está terminada.

- Pero eso quiere decir... .- empezó a decir Alex sorprendido.

- Sí, ya están listos para atacar.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el cristal de plata? ¿Acaso no lo han tenido en cuenta?.- debatió Alex sin poder creerse aún lo que estaba oyendo.- Por muy sofisticada que sea el arma que han creado no podrán hacer nada contra él.

- No sabría que decirte.- se encogió de hombros.- Llevan tramando el ataque desde la muerte del rey Helios, estoy seguro de que han tenido muy presente el cristal y cualquier otra cosa que pueda impedir que se salgan con la suya.

- ¿Y las sailor scouts?.- preguntó Arthur de repente.- saben algo de lo que está pasando.

- De sailor Urano no sabría que decirte en cuanto a sailor Júpiter, no, no está enterada de nada.

El capitán de la Luna suspiró.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- inquirió John.

- Yo diría que bastante.- se burló Alex olvidando por un instante el asunto.- Sailor Júpiter es una de las mejores amigas de su prometida, la princesa Serena.

- ¿Estás prometido con la princesa?.- se sorprendió el hombre.- No sabía nada.

- Aún no es oficial.- respondió el aludido sonrojado.- Pero si, cuando todo esto termine lo haremos oficial y nos casaremos.

- Me alegro mucho por ti.- lo felicitó John con sinceridad.- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

- Fue cosa de la reina, ella... .- calló de repente.- ¿qué ha sido eso? He oído algo.

- Yo también.- se levantó Alex.- Viene de allí.- señaló hacia la entrada del túnel izquierdo.- Espera un momento, ¿donde está Dania?

La joven que estaba sentada a su derecha cuando John empezó a narrar su historia había desaparecido y, el sonido que había llamado su atención se estaba intensificando, alguien se acercaba.

- Ya te dije que deberíamos habernos ocupado de ella cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

- No es el momento de recriminaciones Alex.- se levantó Arthur.- será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

- ¿La joven no era amiga vuestra?.- inquirió John preocupado.

- Nos la encontramos por el camino y Arthur decidió llevarla a hacer un tour turístico.- bromeó Alex.- Supongo que no le gustó demasiado.

- ¿Hay alguna otra salida aparte de por donde hemos entrado?.- preguntó Arthur a John.

- Sí, siguiendo el túnel central se llega a la base de la montaña, es un camino largo pero no conozco otro.

- ¡Ni falta que te hace, traidor!

Los tres hombres se giraron rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz, la cual pertenecía a un jupiteriano corpulento, de cabello largo castaño y ojos negros. Vestía una armadura verde y sujetaba con una sola mano un hacha de gran tamaño. Detrás de él había cinco hombres más con idénticas armaduras pero con espada.

- Así que por fin me has encontrado, _capitán David_.- dijo John con desprecio tratando de aparentar fortaleza mientras daba unos pasos al frente.- Me preguntaba a cuantos más tendrías que pervertir para conseguirlo.

- No es mi culpa que aún quede en Júpiter gente patriótica.- miró a Arthur y a Alex.- Aunque por lo que veo el problema no es exclusivo de aquí, hasta en la Luna proliferan los traidores.

- Cuide sus palabras capitán.- creyó oportuno intervenir Arthur.- Podría hacer que lo expulsarán de su unidad.

- Eso me gustaría verlo.- rió con ganas.

- ¡¿Acaso no sabes con quien hablas pedazo de animal?!.- exclamó Alex.- Es el capitán Arthur, de la unidad de defensa de la Luna.

- ¿En serio?.- se burló.- Oh vaya, en ese caso la reina se entristecerá mucho cuando mi rey le informe de la traición de su capitán.- dijo apenado.- ¡Colaborando con el excapitán de Júpiter y con la Tierra en el asesinato de la princesa!

Arthur se puso pálido al oír esto.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?.- preguntó amenazante.

- Eso.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- no es asunto tuyo... ¡cogedlos!

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su capitán los soldados fueron en busca de los dos selenitas mientras David centraba su atención en John y se dirigía hacia él blandiendo su hacha con gran maestría. El excapitán de Júpiter lo esperó desafiante.

Mientras tanto, Alex se enfrentaba con dos soldados y Arthur con los otros tres. Los movimientos del joven capitán eran precisos y certeros y sus atacantes no conseguían acercarse lo suficiente como para herirlo. Además, a diferencia de los jupiterianos Arthur tenía un control excelente sobre la magia, de modo que a pesar de la experiencia en combate y fuerza de sus contrincantes el chico les iba ganando terreno poco a poco.

Enviando una bola de fuego dejó malherido a uno y aprovechando el desconcierto provocado le clavó la espada a otro. Estaba a punto de acabar con el tercero cuando un grito a su espalda lo distrajo.

Se giró a tiempo para ver como David le clavaba el hacha al hombre que más había admirado y respetado en su vida. Lo último que sintió antes de caer al suelo inconsciente fue el fuerte golpe que alguien le propinó en la cabeza.

----------------------------------

Tenía frío y estaba sediento. Empezó a moverse buscando algo de calor pero al hacerlo la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, tenía la sensación de que con cada nuevo movimiento que hacía le daban un martillazo en la sien. Se quedó inmóvil esperando que el malestar pasara, la sensación de sequedad en la garganta aumentó haciéndose insoportable. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se movió y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña y oscura.

- Hasta que despiertas.- oyó una voz a su espalda. Se giró y vio a Alex barajando unas cartas.- Llevas horas dormido, llegué a pensar que esos brutos te habían dado demasiado fuerte.

Arthur se dedicó una mirada escrutiñadora. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones y el labio partido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Cuando te distrajiste uno de los soldados te golpeó con la empuñadora de la espada y caíste inconsciente, después fueron a por mí.- sonrió.- A uno le partí el brazo y al otro le quité las ganas de mirarse al espejo, después caí yo también y cuando desperté estábamos aquí. Debieron golpearnos cuando estábamos inconscientes.

Arthur observó que su compañero no estaba en mejores condiciones que el mismo.

- Cobardes.- murmuró quitándose la sangre del labio partido.

- Hace unas horas trajeron agua y comida.- señaló hacia una esquina.- No creo que esté envenenada, si quisieran matarnos ya lo habrían hecho.

- ¿Y John?.- se atrevió a preguntar, aún no estaba seguro de sí había sido un sueño o la cruda realidad.

- Se lo llevaron a otra celda.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- se sorprendió.- Yo pensaba que... que.. que ha...

- ¿Qué había muerto?.- sonrió Alex.- No, ese gigantón solo lo hirió de gravedad pero la última vez que lo vi estaba vivo, esperemos que también lo quieran con vida, al menos por el momento.

Arthur suspiró agradecido por la noticia, en verdad hubiera sido un gran golpe para él la muerte del capitán.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevemos aquí?

- Al menos diez horas, has tardado bastante en despertar.

De pronto a Arthur se le pasó una horrible idea por la cabeza.

- Alex, recuerdas lo que David dijo sobre Serena, ¿crees que hablaba en serio?

- ¿En serio?.- rió con ganas.- A mí más bien me pareció un gigante sin sexo, una marioneta ideal a la que dar órdenes.

- Piénsalo por un momento.- insistió el chico.- Si lo que John nos contó es cierto y Zeus está a punto de atacar la Luna que mejor maniobra de distracción que matar a la princesa y culpar a la Tierra. La reina se consumiría de dolor y centraría su atención en el planeta azul olvidándose de todo lo demás. Y eso explicaría también que no nos hayan matado.- respiró profundo.-Culpándonos de traición sembrarían el pánico en la Luna, la reina ya no sabría en quien confiar.

- Demasiado lógico para Zeus.- replicó el pelirrojo.

- No olvides que no está solo en esto, la idea puede ser de otro.- guardó silencio.- Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea y avisar a la reina... si algo le pasara a Serena.- apretó los puños.- no me lo perdonaría jamás.

- Puede que tenga la solución.- se levantó Alex confiado.- Mientras dormías me he fijado en que llevas un reloj parecido al que tienen las inner scouts, ¿te lo dio la princesa?

- Sí, es un comunicador.- concentró su mirada en la de su amigo leyéndole el pensamiento.- No funcionará, llevó intentando localizar a Serena desde hace tres días y no ha respondido a una sola de mis llamadas.

- No me refería a ella.- dijo con astucia.- sino a sailor Júpiter.

- ¿A sailor Júpiter?.- meditó.- No, es demasiado arriesgado, pese a lo que John piense podría estar involucrada.

- Vamos ya Arthur, la princesa Lita es una de las mejores amigas de tu princesa, ¿de verdad crees que participaría en todo esto?

- Zeus es su padre.

- ¿Acaso se te ocurre alguna idea mejor?.-atacó.- Estamos desarmados y esta prisión es a prueba de magia, necesitamos ayuda para salir.

- Podríamos intentar comunicarnos con alguna otra sailor, es mejor no arriesgarse.

- ¿Y si no funciona?

- Lo intentaremos con sailor Júpiter.- se levantó.- no estoy dispuesto a perder a Serena.

Arthur se acercó a Alex e intentó contactar con las sailors, ninguna respondió.

- Tal vez esté roto.- apuntó Alex.- Prueba con las outers.

- Imposible, los comunicadores los tienen solo las inners, las outers forman un equipo de combate a parte.

- Prueba entonces con la princesa Lita.

Arthur lo intentó pero al igual que las veces anteriores nadie respondió.

- ¡Esto es frustrante!.- exclamó.- Hace cuatro días funcionaba a la perfección.

- A lo mejor es que la habitación bloquea la señal.- sugirió Alex.- Cambia la frecuencia de transmisión a ver que tal.

Arthur así lo hizo y al cabo de unos segundos apareció la imagen de Lita en la pantalla. La chica, al darse cuenta de quien la llamaba, se puso muy nerviosa.

- ¡Capitán Arthur!.- exclamó.- Qué sorpresa.

- Princesa, necesito hablar con vos urgentemente.

- ¿De qué?.- intentó sonreír.

- Estoy encerrado en una prisión de Júpiter y necesito que me ayudéis a salir de aquí.- dijo de golpe.

Lita se quedó muda de la impresión, ¿no le iba a preguntar por Serena?... ¡Qué hacía en prisión! Claro, quería llamar su atención para que avisara a Serena y averiguar de una vez por todas en donde estaba.

- Capitán... .- respondió tratando de no reír.- ... si Serena no puede responder a vuestras llamadas es porque está muy ocupada pero en cuanto pueda os buscará, no hace falta que arméis un jaleo por ello.

Ahora fue el turno de Arthur de quedarse mudo, ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa?

- ¡Escucha princesa!.- apareció Alex de repente en la pantalla.- No es ninguna broma, mi amigo y yo estamos encerrados en prisión por órdenes de tu padre que es un traidor y planea asesinar a la princesa Serena. Necesitamos tu ayuda para salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Cómo?.- fue lo único que Lita pudo decir de la sorpresa.

- Princesa.- intervino Arthur.- Sé que no entiendes nada pero es muy importante que hablemos contigo, sino por nosotros por Serena, ¿es tu amiga no?

- Esto... esto no tiene sentido.

- Estamos en una habitación cuadrada, sin ventanas y a oscuras, además, la estancia anula nuestra magia.- hizo una pausa.- Por favor, venid por Serena.- cortó la comunicación.

A continuación el comunicador empezó a sonar con persistencia.

- ¿A qué viene eso?.- exigió Alex.- Cógelo, ¿no?

- No, si lo hago no vendrá y entonces no saldremos nunca de aquí.- suspiró.- La suerte está echada.

Continuará...

Angel: Pues aquí tienes parte de las respuestas que pedías, el resto las obtendrás en capítulos posteriores.

Mandy: ¿Datos? Me parece que eso tendrá que esperar un poquito porque ellos serán los protagonistas de otra parte del fic que comenzará cuando termine la etapa de la guerra en el milenario de plata, cuando eso ocurra aparecerán por todas partes.

Lupita: Oh, gracias, gracias… como nadie me decía nada de Michiru y Haruka pensaba que a nadie le había llamado la atención su declaración de amor… no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho tu review. Lo que me dices de mi página, no te preocupes que yo te aviso aunque seguramente la abra de nuevo la semana que viene y en cuanto al fic del odio al amor solo hay un paso, voy a subir un nuevo capítulo pero claro, para los siguientes tendrás que esperar porque si me dedido al fic de la Tierra y la Luna dejo un poco de lado el del odio al amor y viceversa. Es que con los dos a la vez y la universidad no puedo.


	23. Una sorprendente revelacion

﻿ 

**CAPÍTULO 22 : UNA SORPRENDENTE REVELACIÓN**

Transcurrida media hora de espera la puerta de la celda se abrió y en el umbral apareció sailor Júpiter. 

- Explicaos.- ordenó con los brazos cruzados.

Arthur y Alex se acercaron y entonces, gracias a la luz del exterior, Lita pudo ver el estado en que se encontraban.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado?.- dulcificó un poco el tono de su voz.

- Tuvimos un encontronazo con el capitán David y sus gorilas.- respondió Alex situándose a un lado.

Lita iba a replicar algo pero se lo pensó mejor y aguardó a la espera de una explicación.

- Muchas gracias por venir.- dijo Arthur.- Sé que te resulta difícil de creer pero lo que te dijo Alex antes es cierto, Zeus está conspirando contra la Luna.

- ¡Eso es mentira!.- se ofendió.- Mi padre jamás haría algo así.

- Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?.- inquirió el pelirrojo con una penetrante mirada.- ¿No será por qué algo en su actitud te dice que no mentimos?

- Escucha cretino.- encaró a Alex.- la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque esperaba que todo fuera una broma, no me gustaría ver la cara de Serena si se entera de que el hombre al que ama está metido en cosas raras.

- Y a mi amigo no le gustaría ver su cara ensangrentada.- respondió con brusquedad.- Él también la ama.

- ¿Así? Y acaso tenéis prueba de lo que decís.- Alex no respondió y Lita lo miró triunfante.- Lo sabía... ¿me diréis ahora por qué os han encerrado aquí?

- Las tenemos.- dijo Arthur de repente.- Zeus ha estado construyendo un arma secreta para atacar la Luna, está terminada en algún lugar del palacio.

- No os creo.- los miró con rudeza.- Mi padre no tiene ninguna razón para hacer lo que decís, es un hombre feliz.

- Claro que la tiene.- dijo Alex.- quiere la independencia de Júpiter.

- Eso es una estupidez.-contestó aún más ofendida que al principio.

- Entonces demuéstranos que lo es, ayúdanos a salir de aquí y a llegar a palacio, si el arma no está podrás entregarnos a tu padre y, si estás equivocada, nos teletransportarás a la Luna.

Lita pasó su mirada de uno a otro sin saber qué hacer, su padre era una buena persona, ella sabía que lo que decían era mentira pero uno de los acusadores era el capitán Arthur, el prometido de su mejor amiga y, si algo sabía de Serena, es que sabía juzgar a las personas. Tal vez Arthur no estuviera mintiendo solo se había equivocado de culpable.

- De acuerdo.- dijo por fin.- Os teletransportaré a palacio.

- Espera un momento.- la tomó Arthur del brazo.- Antes tenemos que ir a por otro preso, es él quien nos contó lo que estaba pasando y quien sabe en que lugar exacto de palacio está el arma.

- ¿Quién?

- El excapitán John, lo capturaron con nosotros.

- ¡Ese hombre es un traidor! Ha sido él quien os ha contado lo de mi padre y lo habéis creído, ¿cómo es posible?.-se enfureció.

- ¡Qué más da!.- exclamó Alex.- De todas formas seguimos en las mismas, tu no lo crees y nosotros sí, tenemos que encontrar el arma para resolver nuestra disputa.

- Está bien.- se dio media vuelta.- Seguidme.

Los tres juntos salieron a un largo pasillo con celdas a izquierda y derecha alumbrado por antorchas.

- Cuando examiné el registro para averiguar en donde estabais, vi que ese hombre había sido encerrado en la celda 207.- se detuvo delante de la puerta.- Pero no cogí la llave.

- Pues a qué esperas.- la apremió Alex.- Ve a por ella.

- No hace falta.- respondió la sailor separándose unos metros de la puerta.

Después se puso en posición, corrió hacia la puerta y le dio una fuerte patada que la abrió de golpe.

- Ya está.- dijo orgullosa de sí misma.- No ha sido difícil.

- Me gustaría verte hacer lo mismo en tu forma civil.-se burló de ella mientras Arthur entraba a buscar a John.

- Podría hacerlo pero tengo otras ocupaciones más interesantes.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Decorar mi cuarto.- entró a la celda.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Alex!.- lo llamó Arthur.- Ayúdame con John, está muy mal herido.

Inmediatamente, Alex fue en busca de su amigo y lo ayudó a sujetar a John. La herida que David le hiciera estaba vendada pero seguía abierta y, al moverlo, había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo.

- Arthur, no aguantará hasta palacio.- dirigiéndose a Lita.- ¿Puedes hacer algo por él?

- Lo siento.- negó con la cabeza.- Pero no tengo poderes curativos, puedo llevarlo a que lo examine un médico de palacio aunque seguramente tendrá que guardar reposo.

- ¿Ese médico es de confianza?.- inquirió el rubio.- No dirá nada si se lo pides.

- Sí.

- Está bien, entonces lo llevaremos allí.- asintió.- John... escúchame... John... .- el hombre movió la cabeza hacia él con dificultad.- necesitamos que le expliques a sailor Júpiter en donde está el arma... es la prueba de qué dices la verdad.

John dirigió su mirada hacia Lita.

- Pa... palacio... subterráneos... túneles subterráneos... debajo de... de... trono... sala del... trono...

- ¿Subterráneos?.- frunció el ceño la sailor.- en el palacio real no hay ningún túnel.

- Lo veremos después, ahora teletranspórtanos a donde está el médico.

- De acuerdo, cogeros de las manos.

Arthur, Alex y John obedecieron, Lita cerró los ojos, se concentró y al rato aparecieron en la habitación de una lujosa casa.

- Esperadme aquí.- dijo Lita mientras desaparecía tras una puerta.

Minutos más tarde volvía acompañada de un hombre mayor con bigote quien, al ver a John, se acercó corriendo a él y lo examinó.

- Está peor de lo que me dijiste, Lita.

- ¿Puedes ayudarle?

- Sí, creo que sí.- se dirigió a Arthur.- Ponedlo en el sofá, me ocuparé de él ahora mismo.

Arthur hizo lo que le pidió con gran cuidado, sonrió a su amigo para tranquilizarlo y después miró al doctor.

- Haga todo lo posible por salvarlo, por favor.

- Así será.- asintió con gravedad.- Cuídate Lita.

- No dirás nada, ¿verdad?.- inquirió la joven mientras se aproximaba a Arthur y a Alex para teletransportase a palacio.

- Descuida.

Lita sonrió en agradecimiento y, tras coger de la mano a sus compañeros de viaje, desaparecieron. Instantes después, el doctor se acercó a su comunicador personal y lo encendió, la imagen del capitán David apareció en la pantalla.

- Lo tengo.- dijo con tristeza.

---------------------------

Una brillante luz verde iluminó la vacía sala del trono y fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que desapareció por completo y su lugar fue ocupado por Arthur, Alex y sailor Júpiter.

- ¿La sala del trono? No se te ocurrió un lugar mejor en donde aparecer.- la riñó Alex al ver en donde estaban.- Y si llega a estar lleno de gente.

- Sé lo que me hago.- se ofendió.- Es pasada la media noche, a estas horas no hay nadie aquí.

- Oficialmente.- insistió.- eso no quiere decir que a alguien no se le pasé por la cabeza venir para algún imprevisto.

- Es mi casa.- empezó a enfadarse.- Creo que conozco mejor sus costumbres que un extranjero impertinente.

- ¡Dejad de pelear!.- les llamó la atención Arthur.- Creo que he encontrado la entrada.- dijo mientras deslizaba una trampilla que estaba debajo del trono.

Una escalerilla descendía hacia abajo desembocando en el comienzo de un túnel.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!.- se sorprendió Lita.- No sabía nada de esto.

- Pues empieza a hacerlo, niña hércules.

- ¡¿Niña qué?!.- fue a golpear al pelirrojo pero este ya había descendido por la escalerilla seguido de Arthur. Lita se guardó su mal humor y los siguió procurando colocar la trampilla en su lugar.

El túnel al que llegaron era amplio, estaba débilmente iluminado por la luz que se desprendía de las paredes. Los tres jóvenes avanzaron hacia delante esperando encontrarse en cualquier momento con algún guarda pero nada de eso ocurrió. Tas caminar durante un rato tropezaron con una puerta cerrada.

- Qué extraño.- dijo Arthur.- Aquí no hay nadie y John nos dijo que el lugar estaba fuertemente custodiado.

- Tal vez este no sea el túnel.- sugirió Alex.

- O tal vez esto demuestra que yo tenía razón, todo es mentira.- replicó Lita con altivez mientras golpeaba la puerta abriéndola de un portazo.

Sonriendo, atravesó el umbral y contempló el panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos. La puerta daba a una especie de balcón situado a la mitad de una sala de más de diez metros de altura. En el centro de la misma se erguía desafiante un coloso de casi la altura de la habitación que tenía el aspecto de Zeus, a su alrededor había montados centenares de estructuras metálicas que eran utilizadas por los técnicos y científicos para examinar al gigante. El lugar estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía dando los últimos retoques.

- ¿Qué... qué es esto?.- preguntó Lita tan desconcertada como los dos chicos que no esperaban encontrarse precisamente con algo como eso.

- Lo llamamos _Titán_.- respondió una voz a su espalda.

Arthur, Alex y Lita se giraron precipitadamente encontrándose cara a cara con el mismísimo Zeus acompañado del capitán David y sus hombres.

- Padre.- murmuró la chica sin saber qué pensar.

- Nos crees ahora.- dijo Alex tanteando en busca de su espada sin éxito, había olvidado que se la habían quitado en las cuevas de Encore.

- Padre... ¿qué significa esto?

- La libertad.- respondió con un brillo en los ojos.

- No, no entiendo.

- Lo sé, hija mía.- apoyó las manos en sus hombros.- Pero en cuanto te lo explique todo, entenderás.- haciendo una señal a David y a sus hombres.- Quedaos aquí y vigilad, mi hija y los dos prisioneros vendrán conmigo.

Tomó a Lita del brazo y la arrastró hacia un extremo de la pared, apretó una pequeña zona de la misma y, al instante, se abrió una puerta que hasta entonces había permanecido oculta.

- Seguidme.- les indicó a Arthur y a Alex.- Y no intentéis nada o será peor para vosotros. No es mi intención mataros pero lo haré si me obligáis a ello.

Los dos amigos lo siguieron sumisos sabiendo que sin sus espadas y solo con su magia no tenían nada que hacer frente al mismísimo Zeus, no, al menos que Lita les ayudara lo que no parecía probable viendo la expresión de su rostro. Estaba sorprendida y quería respuestas, respuestas que solo su padre podía darle. Atravesaron un nuevo túnel que terminaba en una puerta que en esta ocasión era la entrada a una pequeña estancia con una mesa y varias sillas. Zeus los invitó a pasar y a sentarse y después cerró la puerta.

- La habitación que habéis visto antes está rodeada de túneles.- explicó mientras tomaba él también asiento.- en realidad estos se extienden por todo el subsuelo de palacio pero están debidamente camuflados para que nadie que no los conozca pueda utilizarlos.- hizo referencia a la pared corrediza.- también...

- Padre.- lo interrumpió Lita ansiosa.- Quiero saber qué está pasando. Arthur dice que eres un traidor, que planeas asesinar a Serena y conquistar la Luna, no lo creía pero... ahora ya no sé que pensar.

- Creo que el capitán Arthur está mal informado.- lo miró.- al menos, en ciertas cuestiones.

- Yo no lo creo así, majestad.- replicó el aludido.- No, después de que nos golpearan y nos encerraran en prisión.

- Os encontraron a ti y a vuestro amigo con un traidor, ¿qué esperabais? Mi capitán actuó como creyó debido.

- O como le ordenaron que actuase.- intervino Alex.

- John no es un traidor.- dijo Arthur con ira.- si está en esta situación es por saber demasiado.

- ¡Si está en esta situación es por no querer entender!.- golpeó la mesa.

- ¡Padre!

Zeus miró a su hija y se tranquilizó.

- Está bien, no estoy aquí para discutir mis acciones sino para proponeros un trato.

- ¿Un trato?.- inquirió Alex desconfiado.

- Sí, un trato pero antes necesito que escuchéis mi historia.- al no recibir respuesta Zeus interpretó el silencio como un si.- Para nadie es un secreto la razón por la que Júpiter entró a formar parte de la alianza y tampoco lo es que los jupiterianos deseamos ante todo la independencia política y militar pero nos encontramos en una situación en la que separarnos supondría un duro golpe en nuestras relaciones comerciales. La única solución es la rebelión pero no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para promoverla y, es ahí en donde entra en juego Atlante.

El rey de Urano acudió a mí hace ya 18 años a proponerme un trato. Él desea obtener el control del milenario de plata y, me prometió que a cambio de mi ayuda, redefiniría las condiciones de entrada de Júpiter en la alianza dándonos la independencia que deseamos pero sin romper las relaciones comerciales. Yo decidí aceptar si se nos unía a la causa al menos un rey más, Atlante lo logró y el pacto quedó sellado.

Sin embargo, pese a nuestra unión seguíamos siendo incapaces de enfrentarnos a la reina y al poder del cristal de plata. Esa es la razón de la construcción del titán, un clon bajo nuestro control, carente de inteligencia y con nuestros mismos poderes pero mucho más potentes debido a su descomunal tamaño. Hemos tardado años en fabricarlos pero por fin están terminados y listos para atacar, con ellos, ni siquiera el poder del cristal de plata podrá detenernos.

- Entonces es cierto.- susurró Lita abatida.- El traidor eres tu.

- ¡No!.- la tomó de las manos.- Escucha Lita, esto lo hago por nosotros, por nuestro mundo, es la única forma de volver a ser libres.

- ¿Colaborando en la muerte de millones de inocentes?.- le recriminó con furia.- ¡Eso no es un camino!

- ¡¿Acaso crees que a mí me gusta la idea?!.- se incorporó Zeus enfadado por la incomprensión de su única hija.- Serenity no me ha dejado otra salida pero eso no significa que no me duelan las víctimas inocentes.- se dirigió a Arthur y a Alex.- Es por eso que quiero que hagamos un trato.

- Habla, y no nos hagas perder más el tiempo.- exigió Alex.

- Necesito que cuando ataquemos convenzáis a todo el que podáis que enfrentarse a nosotros es una estupidez y que la única vía de escape es la rendición. Conozco el respecto del que gozáis en la Luna y, estoy seguro de que muchos os seguirán, de esa forma se evitarán muchas bajas.- Arthur y Alex pusieron cara de incredulidad.- Pensadlo bien, a estas alturas ni todo el poder de la reina y de las sailors scouts juntas podría derrotarnos.

- ¡Estás loco!.- exclamó Alex indignado.- ¡Nos estás pidiendo que traicionemos a la reina!

- Os pido que le salvéis la vida.

- ¡Nos pides que la convirtamos en tu esclava!

- ¡Ya está bien!.- se levantó Zeus hecho una furia.- O aceptáis el trato o no volveréis a ver la luz del sol. Pensadlo.

- ¡Esperad un momento, rey Zeus!.- se levantó Arthur también.- Necesito que me respondáis a unas cuantas cuestiones antes de decidirnos.

- ¡Arthur!.-exclamó Alex levantándose. Su capitán le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y volvió a sentarse tragándose su rabia.

- Vos diréis.- se detuvo Zeus.

- Si vuestra intención es salvar a cuantas víctimas podáis incluyendo a la reina por qué mandasteis asesinar al rey Helios y culpasteis luego de ello a la Tierra.- preguntó con seriedad.

- Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en su muerte.- respondió el rey cruzándose de brazos.- Fue la Tierra.

- John no opina lo mismo.

- John está equivocado, no existía ni existe ninguna razón para hacer lo que decís, el poder siempre lo tuvo Serenity no Helios.

- Pensaba que la razón era evitar que la Tierra entrara en la alianza.

- Ya os he dicho que no tuvimos nada que ver, no lo repetiré nuevamente.- frunció el ceño molesto por la insistencia.

- ¿Y qué me decís de la princesa Serena? Acaso no planeáis asesinarla a ella también.

- ¡Claro que no! Esperaba que mi hija la mantuviera alejada el día de la batalla.

- ¿Y Atlante sabe algo de vuestros planes de salvarla a ella y al mayor número posible de gente?.- preguntó finalmente.

Zeus se quedó mudo ante esa pregunta, Atlante no sabía nada pero tampoco se había planteado que pudiera poner algún reparo, ¿qué más le daba a él mientras obtuviera el trono?

- Os he propuesto un trato.- respondió molesto por la pregunta.- Tomadlo o dejadlo, tenéis hasta mañana al mediodía para tomar una decisión.- se acercó a Arthur y le quitó el comunicador.- Vamonos de aquí Lita, aún tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Lita, que de su estado de ira total había pasado a uno de completo abatimiento, siguió a su padre sin rechistar. En cuanto hubieron salido, Alex se volvió a su amigo enfadado.

- ¿No habrás pensado de verdad en unírtele, no?

- Parece mentira que no me conozcas, Alex.- respondió haciéndose el ofendido.- Solo trataba de averiguar si Zeus estaba metido hasta el fondo o estaba siento utilizado por Atlante y ese otro rey, y creo que lo he logrado.

- Puede que John estuviera equivocado respecto al rey o que Zeus mintiera, no se puede deducir solo de lo que dijo.- comentó Alex más tranquilo.

- Lo sé, pero será suficiente para la princesa Lita, ya has visto el estado en que ha quedado al conocer los planes de su padre. Cuando pase un poco de tiempo recapacitará sobre lo que hemos hablado y tomará una decisión.

- Que su padre nos mintió o que está siendo utilizado.- empezó a entender.- Y cómo está predispuesta a ayudar a Zeus optará por la segunda opción.

- Exacto, y en ese caso nos necesitará para salvarle, solo es cuestión de tiempo que venga a buscarnos. Mientras.- juntó dos sillas y se acomodó en ellas.- será mejor que descansemos.

- ¡Buen plan capitán!.- le guiñó un ojo Alex para imitarlo poco después.

**Al día siguiente, mediodía**

- Zeus debe estar a punto de llegar.- dijo Alex.- ¿Y si la princesa no viene?

- Entonces...

La puerta de la estancia se abrió dejando entrar a sailor Júpiter.

- Si os ayudo, ¿me ayudareis vosotros a salvar a mi padre?.- preguntó con determinación.

- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.- le extendió Arthur la mano.

Lita sonrió y se la estrechó, después se volvió hacia Alex.

- ¿Y tu?

- Por supuesto niña hércules.- sonrió y le estrechó la mano a la chica.- para eso estamos.

- Muchas gracias.- le apretó con fuerza la mano haciendo que a Alex se le saltaran las lágrimas.- Pero no vuelvas a llamarme niña hércules, es por tu bien.

- Me lo pensaré.- se acarició su adolorido miembro.- ¿Cuando nos teletransportamos?

- Antes tenemos que salir de los túneles, desde aquí dentro no se puede hacer, la magia del lugar lo impide.

- ¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?

- Antes de venir les eché un vistazo a los planos de los túneles.- hizo una pausa.- mi padre me los enseñó mientras seguía hablándome de su plan. Cogeremos el que conduce a mi habitación y, desde ahí, os teletransportaré hasta la Luna.

Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron de la habitación junto con la sailor, al hacerlo, se toparon con el capitán David que venía en su búsqueda.

- ¿A donde creéis que vais?.- enarboló su hacha.- Tengo órdenes respecto a vosotros.

- Las órdenes han cambiado, capitán.- se adelantó la sailor.- Seré yo quien los lleve ante mi padre.

- Me temo que eso no será posible, princesa.- le dedicó una extraña sonrisa.- No es Zeus quien reclama su presencia.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Explícate!

- Por supuesto, princesa.- hizo una reverencia un tanto fuera de lugar.- El rey ha sido informado de que los prisioneros se han negado a aceptar su propuesta, Atlante ha sido puesto sobre aviso y ha reclamado a los presos para sí.

- ¡Eso es mentira!.- exclamó furiosa.- Nadie ha venido a preguntarles su opinión. Ahora mismo iré a hablar con mi padre y los prisioneros vendrán conmigo, apártese capitán.

- No puedo permitirlo, princesa.

- No se preocupe por nada, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.- dio un paso tratando de pasar. David también dio uno interponiéndose en su camino. Lita lo miró mal y volvió a intentarlo, la escena se repitió.

- ¡Capitán! Sé que tiene sus órdenes pero yo también tengo las mías y no me gustaría tener que lastimarle para hacerlas obedecer.

- No creo que pueda lastimarme, _princesa_.

- Acaso olvidas que soy una sailor.- cada vez estaba más enfada.- Apártate o...

- Yo que tu no haría eso.- intervino una tercera voz que a Lita le resultó tremendamente familiar.

Se giró hacia donde procedía el sonido y se quedó paralizada de asombro.

- ¡Sailor Urano!.- exclamó.-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a por los prisioneros.- respondió con tranquilidad.

- Entiendo.- apretó los puños.- Estás con ellos... ¡Arthur!.- se volvió hacia el capitán lanzándole un papel.- Seguid adelante, yo me reuniré más tarde con vosotros.

- Podemos ayudarte.

- No, aquí no podéis hacer nada, seréis de más utilidad escapando, ¡daos prisas!

Arthur asintió y huyó a los túneles junto con Alex siguiendo el mapa que Lita les había pasado.

- ¡Ni soñéis con escapar!.- exclamó David dispuesto a ir tras ellos.

Lita intentó impedírselo pero en ese momento Urano le lanzó un Tierra Tiembla y le cortó el paso.

- Si quieres pelear, te daré el gusto.- dijo con resentimiento.- Te haré pagar por traicionar a la Luna y a tus amigos.

Urano sonrió con tristeza pero Lita, hecha una furia, no lo notó.

- Como quieras.- respondió con condescendencia mientras adoptaba posición de combate.

Júpiter corrió hacia ella adelantando el puño para golpearla en el estómago pero Urano fue más hábil y permaneció inmóvil esperando el momento adecuado para apartarse de su trayectoria, cogerla del brazo y ser ella la que golpeara en el estómago. Lo que no se esperaba es que al agarrarla Júpiter se separara lo suficiente como para darle un rodillazo que la obligara a soltarla, se girara con gran rapidez y la golpeara en la sien, derrumbándola.

Desafortunadamente para la scout del trueno, el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a Urano fuera de combate de forma que cuando fue a darle el golpe de gracia la rubia giró sobre si misma para esquivarla, se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre su oponente iniciando todo un intercambio de puños y patadas que no parecía que fuera a llegar a ninguna parte hasta que Júpiter consiguió, en un mal movimiento de Urano, golpearla en el rostro y tomar la delantera. Físicamente, ambas tenían el mismo nivel pero en cuanto a técnica se refería Lita llevaba las de ganar.

Haruka así lo entendió y en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad se alejó de Lita e invocó su Tierra Tiembla para lanzárselo. Júpiter no perdió el tiempo y contraatacó con un Hojas de Roble. Millones de hojas impregnadas del poder del trueno y el relámpago salieron del cuerpo de la joven y chocaron con la gigantesca fuerza en forma de planeta creada por Urano.

Lita sonrió aunque durante poco tiempo cuando vio como su antaño amiga materializaba de la nada la espada sagrada de Urano y la utilizaba para darle más fuerza a su ataque que extinguió el suyo y la golpeó de lleno dejándola malherida.

- Buen golpe.- se incorporó Lita con una sonrisa de desprecio.- Pero aún no estoy acabada.- se levantó con esfuerzo y se lanzó sobre Haruka.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a Urano como para golpearla y volver al tipo de batalla en la que tenía más posibilidades de vencer, la scout del viento le lanzó otro Tierra Tiembla que Lita no vio venir.

La joven cayó al suelo inconsciente y Haruka se agachó para comprobar que no estaba fingiendo mientras le dirigía una última mirada cargada de culpa.

- Lo siento.- fue lo último que dijo antes de ir en busca de Arthur y Alex.

En ese momento, cuando ya nadie podía oírlo, sonó el intercomunicador de sailor Júpiter.

**Mientras tanto con Arthur y Alex**

Siguiendo los planos que Lita les había proporcionado, los dos chicos habían conseguido recorrer ya un buen tramo de los túneles cuando el capitán David les dio alcance.

- Cuanta prisa.- rugió mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.- ¿Tanto me teméis que abandonáis a vuestra amiga como cobardes?

Ignorándole, Alex presionó el mecanismo que abría la puerta y se introdujo en el siguiente túnel, Arthur puso un pie adentro…

- Supongo que eso quiere decir que tendremos que continuar con este estúpido juego de las persecuciones.- contrajo el rostro en una mueca bastante desagradable.- Tenía la esperanza de que no me dierais tanto problemas como el viejo John…

Arthur se detuvo y se giró hacia el gigantón.

- Se resistió hasta el último instante y solo consiguió que su muerte fuera aún peor.- sonrió con burla.- tenías que haber visto su cara cuando le corté los pies de un hachazo… se movía demasiado.

Arthur apretó los puños y avanzó hacia el gorila.

- ¡Arthur!.- intentó detenerlo Alex.- Tenemos que salir de aquí para avisar a la reina.- el capitán lo ignoró.- Siento mucho lo de tu amigo pero ahora no es el momento de ajustar cuentas, hay que salir de aquí.

- No llegaremos muy lejos sino acabamos con él de una buena vez.

- Estamos desarmados.

- No necesito mi espada para derrotarlo.- dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.- Mantente al margen.

- Estupendo, tenías que hacer de vengador precisamente ahora .- farfulló mientras se retiraba a una esquina.- Avísame si necesitas ayuda.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y se situó en posición de combate. El primer hachazo pasó a escasos centímetros de su oreja y el segundo casi le cercena el brazo. David, pese a su corpulencia, se movía y manejaba el hacha como si se tratase de un miembro más de su cuerpo haciéndola girar continuamente en el aire e impidiendo que Arthur pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a él como para desarmarlo o golpearlo.

En vista de esto el capitán de la Luna decidió recurrir a su magia, se alejó unos cuantos metros de su rival y trazó unos símbolos en el aire mientras recitaba el conjuro que inmovilizaría a David.

- Qué… ¡qué has hecho!.- exclamó el capitán de Júpiter al verse imposibilitado para moverse.- ¡Esto es juego sucio maldito selenita!

- No es mi culpa que tu nivel de magia sea tan bajo.- respondió el chico rubio mientras se acercaba a él para arrebatarle el hacha y matarlo con su propia arma.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, su enemigo sonrió con crueldad y se apartó de su camino con tanta rapidez que Arthur trastabilló y David aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearlo con el mango del hacha en la espalda haciendo que se desplomara.

- Puede que no domine ese arte, _capitán_.- levantó el hacha con ambas manos para cortarle la cabeza.- Pero mi arma es mágica y me protege de cualquier hechizo.

- ¡Arthur!.- exclamó Alex mientras iba en ayuda de su amigo.

- ¡No intervengas!.- le gritó el capitán de la Luna mientras esperaba el golpe de gracia.

Y justo cuando el hacha estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuello, el chico se deslizó hacia atrás, apoyó las manos en el suelo y levantó las piernas hacia arriba como si fuera a hacer el pino pero con tanta fuerza que golpeó a David en el pecho en el instante preciso en que el hacha de este chocaba contra la roca desnuda. La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente como para que soltara el hacha y retrocediera unos pasos, los necesarios para que Arthur pudiera arremeter contra él.

Se lanzó de cabeza contra su abdomen golpeándolo con fuerza pero sin llegar a derribarlo, David lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó sobre su cabeza como si fuera un trapo y con un grito de rabia lo estrelló contra el suelo y fue en busca de su hacha.

El capitán de la Luna se incorporó con dificultad y trazó otros signos en el aire, esta vez más complejos. La magia del hechizo alcanzó a su enemigo antes de que este pudiera hacerse con el hacha.

El fuego prendió primero su cabello y su ropa y desde ahí se extendió a la carne ignorando los gritos de dolor de su víctima. Arthur cogió el hacha y le cortó la cabeza que rodó hasta sus pies.

- Recibió su merecido.- tiró el hacha al suelo.- No era necesario que sufriera tanto.

- ¿Puedes continuar?.- le puso Alex una mano en el hombro.

Arthur asintió y lo siguió al siguiente túnel en donde les esperaba una sorpresa más.

- Lo siento.- dijo Sailor Urano.- Pero no puedo dejaros pasar.

Y acto seguido los atacó dejándolos inconscientes.

**A la mañana siguiente, en los calabozos del palacio de Urano**

- Esto empieza a convertirse en una mala costumbre, ¿eh amigo?.- bromeó Alex al ver que Arthur empezaba a recuperar el sentido.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No muy bien.- intentó levantarse pero tuvo que desistir de su intento al venirle un fuerte mareo.

- Esas heridas no tienen una buena pinta.- se preocupó el pelirrojo.- Será mejor que no te muevas demasiado.

Tenía un brazo y dos costillas rotas, múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, el tobillo torcido y una profunda raja en la cabeza. Alex no lucía mucho mejor, el golpe de Urano le había roto la pierna y se veía obligado a arrastrarse para desplazarse.

- ¿Estamos en Urano?

- Sí, pero esta vez no estamos solos, mira a la izquierda.

- ¡Es la princesa Michiru!.- se sorprendió.- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Creo que está drogada, de otra forma no permanecería aquí, la celda ni siquiera es antimagia. ¿Se te ocurre algo para salir de aquí?

- No.- suspiró.- Al menos que ocurra un milagro.

- ¿Os sirvo yo?.- dijo una voz de repente.

Arthur y Alex miraron asombrados hacia los barrotes de la celda.

- ¡Dania!.- exclamaron a la vez.

- ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

- ¡Echado de menos!.- exclamó Alex enfadado.- ¡Traidora! Tu espera a que te eche la mano encima y ya verás después.

- ¿Traidora?¿Yo?.- los miró a los dos.- No, yo no soy una traidora, he venido a liberaros. Tomad.- les lanzó tres frascos, dos verdes y uno azul.- Los verdes son para vosotros y el azul para ella. Solo tenéis que tomároslos.

- ¿Y luego qué? Tendremos dulces sueños y no volveremos a despertar nunca más.- ironizó.

- Mmmm....- se quedó pensativa.- ... no lo sé, solo soy la mensajera... ¡qué tengáis un buen día!.- se despidió de ellos.

- ¡Eh, espera!.- hizo el intento de levantarse para detenerla.- ¡Ahhhh!¡Maldición, maldita pierna! Arthur escucha... .- se quedó callado al ver que su amigo tomaba uno de los frascos verdes.- ...no estarás pensando en tomártelo, ¡Arthur!

Demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo el joven capitán se había tomado el contenido del frasco de un solo trago.

- Estupendo.- masculló Alex.- Ahora sé porque dicen que la gente se vuelve loca en situaciones extremas.

- Alex... .- lo llamó.- ... mira.

- ¿Qué?Aún no te has muerto.- siguió con la mirada bajada.

- Mejor aún.- se levantó.- Estoy curado.

- ¿Qué?.- lo observó sin poder creérselo.- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Parece que Dania no era una traidora después de todo.- rió.- tómate el otro, yo le daré el azul a la princesa.

Alex, aún un poco confundido por la vuelta que habían dado los acontecimientos, se tomó el otro frasco. Al instante, se recuperó por completo a tiempo para ver como Michiru abría los ojos y los miraba a los dos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.- preguntó una vez que se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.- ¿Y qué me habéis dado?

- Es una historia demasiado larga para contárosla ahora, princesa.- respondió Arthur ansioso.- Tenemos que volver a la Luna lo antes posible para avisar a la reina de la conspiración que se ha perpetrado a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cómo me habéis despertado?.- insistió Michiru

- De nada princesa.- dijo Alex un poco molesto.- No es necesario que nos deis las gracias.

- ¿Acaso estáis aquí expresamente por mí?.

- No exactamente.- respondió Arthur.

- No veo entonces por qué he de daros las gracias.- se levantó.

- Princesa.- se acercó Arthur.- Soy el capi…

- Sé quien eres.- lo cortó.- Lo apremiante ahora es salir de aquí y avisar a la reina.- los miró a ambos.- Yo también sé de esa conspiración y por eso estaba encerrada aquí.- inspeccionó el lugar.- Os teletransportaré a la Luna para que habléis con la reina y después volveré a hacerme cargo de un pequeño asunto.

- ¿Qué asunto?.- inquirió Alex con curiosidad.

- Uno que no es de tu incumbencia.- fue la fría respuesta de la chica.

- Teniendo en cuenta que le dais más importancia a _ese asunto_ que a hablar con la reina me parece que si lo es.- contestó irritado.

- Déjalo ya, Alex.- intervino Arthur.- Cuanto antes nos vayamos mucho mejor.

- Si no estuvierais vosotros para informar a la reina no dudes ni por un instante de que hubiera ido yo.- ensayó una sonrisa.- Pero como no es el caso…

Alex aceptó la disculpa y la tomó de una mano mientras Arthur la tomaba de la otra, la chica concentró su energía hasta el nivel adecuado para la teletransportación, ladeó la cabeza hacia Arthur y le habló.

- Cuando veas a la reina dile que la princesa Serenity está en la Tierra.- Arthur se quedó helado.- Lo oí cuando me capturaron hace cinco días.

A continuación su energía se expandió por toda la celda y los tres ex-prisioneros desaparecieron del lugar.

Continuará...

Ey, aquí estamos de nuevo, con el último capítulo de la aventura de Arthur… ya en el próximo comenzaremos con el rescate de Serena por "ambas partes", la guerra, las reacciones ante los descubrimientos que ha hecho Arthur, más descubrimientos, más conspiraciones…

Jaz: ¿Qué me perdistes? No me extraña, ando desaparecida durante casi cuatros meses y cuando por fin voy a actualizar no me encuentro más que con problemas para poder subir los nuevos capítulos. Tuve que borrar la historia y volver a editarla y por eso se me borraron todos los reviews. Pero bueno, lo importante es que volviste y que te gusta la historia. Y no te preocupes que la escena entre Serena y Endymión ya la tengo pensada lo que pasa es que no sé si la pondré en el siguiente capítulo o en el otro, es que tengo que contar muchas cosas de otros personajes para que la cosa vaya avanzando, como el fic no está centrado exclusivamente en ellos pues no siempre pueden estar apareciendo.

Kendra: ¡¡¡Otro punto más para Haruka y Michiru!!! Cada vez estoy más contenta y no te preocupes que no he dejado de lado a la gatita, volverá y con más problemas ( digamos que muy pronto Arthur y Endymión se verán las caras).

Lupita: Qué felicidad!!! Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado aunque sea un poco estos dos capítulos y respecto a tus dudas, se te irán respondiendo poco a poco en capítulos posteriores.

Mandy: Bueno, igual sabía que estos capítulos no serían del mismo interés que los otros pero necesitaba intentarlo, al menos, te resultaron interesantes. Falta uno más y ya volveré con los normales.


	24. Aliados y enemigos

**CAPÍTULO 23: ALIADOS Y ENEMIGOS**

**Palacio de la Luna ( sala del trono )**

- Y esa es toda la historia.- terminó de contar el capitán.

Durante los primeros minutos posteriores a la narración de los hechos todo el mundo permaneció en el más estricto silencio con expresiones que iban desde el desconcierto a la furia pasando por la sorpresa mientras digerían todo lo que se les había revelado en la última hora.

Las primeras en reaccionar fueron las tres sailors presentes que tras dirigirse una mirada de mutuo acuerdo se arrodillaron ante su reina.

- Majestad.- habló Mina muy seria.- Como líder de las inner scouts le aseguró que nuestra lealtad es y siempre será para usted y la princesa, no importa quien sea ese tercer traidor y lo mucho que pueda llegar a dolernos si resultara ser alguno de nuestros padres.

- Así es reina Serenity.- fue el turno de Rei.- Porque antes de todo somos sailors y jamás romperíamos el juramento que hicimos durante nuestra investidura.

- Además.-intervino Amy.- Serena no solo es nuestra princesa sino también una de nuestras mejores amigas y nunca permitiríamos que se le hiciera daño.- bajando la mirada.- Tal vez ese haya sido el problema, olvidar que nuestra misión es velar ante todo por su bienestar.

- ¡Pero eso no volverá a pasar, majestad!.- se incorporó Rei hablando con pasión.- A partir de ahora tendremos siempre muy presente nuestra misión y aniquilaremos a cualquiera que intente haceros daño a vos o a la princesa.

- ¡Sí!.- exclamaron al unísono Amy y Mina mientras se levantaban ellas también.

La reina cerró los ojos como reflexionando sobre la situación y cuando los abrió avanzó con el semblante serio hacia las tres princesas y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ellas.

- Marte, Mercurio, Venus... jamás he dudado de vuestra lealtad y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora pero no sería franca con vosotras si nos os dijera que me habéis defraudado enormemente y no porque antepusierais vuestra amistad con mi hija a vuestra misión sino porque no supisteis ver el momento de decir alto.- las chicas bajaron el rostro avergonzadas.- En cuanto a vos capitán.- Arthur la miró expectante.- vuestras noticias son alarmantes y desconcertantes, incluso difíciles de creer, pero del mismo modo que confió plenamente en TODAS mis sailors también confió en vos aunque esa confianza no sea mutua.- le reprochó la reina.- Si deseabais viajar a Júpiter por... digamos cuestiones personales, debisteis informarme en vez de mentir.

- Yo... .-bajó el rostro.- no sabéis cuanto siento haberos defraudado, mi reina.

- Yo no he dicho eso.- sonrió la reina dejando de lado la expresión lúgubre de su rostro.- solo quería dejar claro una cuestión que es importante sobre todo ahora que os habéis prometido con mi hija.

- Majestad.- se le iluminaron los ojos.- Quiere decir eso que...

- En cuanto mi hija esté de vuelta y hayamos solucionado el asunto de la conspiración nada me hará más feliz que anunciar vuestro compromiso con ella.- contestó a su pregunta.- Y en cuanto a vosotras.- se dirigió a las princesas con una sonrisa aún más amplia.- no os estoy pidiendo que dejéis de lado vuestra amistad con mi hija pues no hay mayor protección que la que brindan los seres queridos sino que reconozcáis vuestro error para poder aprender de él y que no se vuelva a repetir.-con mirada tierna.- Sé que lo lograreis y que haya donde vayáis estaré siempre orgullosa de vosotras.

Antes estas palabras de la reina llenas de amor, confianza y comprensión, Minako y Amy no pudieron evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras Rei se erguía feliz de servir a la gran mujer que era su reina.

- Y ahora que está todo aclarado.- habló la reina con decisión.- será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Rei.- llamó a la princesa de Marte.- ¿sabes exactamente en donde está el palacio de la Tierra?

- Sí.

- En ese caso quiero que vayas hasta allí y que traigas de inmediato a mi hija sin importar las consecuencias, ya me encargaré más tarde de solucionar cualquier problema que surja al respecto.- Rei asintió.- Y después quiero que vayas en busca de Lita ...

- Majestad.- la interrumpió Arthur dando un paso al frente.- Permitidme que sea yo el que vaya en busca de la princesa Serena.

- Lo siento capitán.- dijo la reina.- Vos nunca habéis estado en la Tierra y os necesito aquí para preparar la defensa de la Luna.

- Mi compañero Alex puede encargarse de eso, majestad.- insistió.- Está perfectamente capacitado para ello y goza de mi absoluta confianza, de hecho, ya está preparando a los hombres en espera de recibir sus órdenes.

- Estoy segura de que el trabajo del subcapitán Alex es perfecto.-replicó la reina.- pero en una situación como esta prefiero que sea mi capitán quien se encargué de organizarlo todo.

- Os lo ruego, majestad.- la miró suplicante.- En cierta forma me siento culpable de la situación en la que se encuentra la princesa, por eso necesito ser yo el que vaya a buscarla.

- ¿Culpable?.- se sorprendió la reina.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a pesar de sospechar desde antes de mi viaje a Júpiter que sucedía algo extraño con la princesa no hice nada por tratar de averiguar qué era ese algo exactamente.- Serenity se miró las manos pensativa.- Además, no sabemos cuando tendrá lugar el ataque y en una situación como esta es importante actuar con rapidez.

Es mucho mejor que la princesa Rei contacte lo antes posible con la princesa Lita y, yendo en busca de Serena, perdería un tiempo valioso que yo podría ahorrarle gustoso. Solo tendría que teletransportarme hasta el palacio de la Tierra y después podría seguir con su misión, yo me encargaría de buscar a mi princesa y en cuanto la encontrara nos teletransportaríamos de vuelta a palacio. Además, como soy la razón de su presencia en la Tierra no se negará a volver.

- Supongo que tiene razón, capitán.- sonrió la reina.- Mi hija puede llegar a ser muy tozuda y, si sus amigas no pudieron hacer que volviera antes, nada asegura que lo consigan ahora aunque yo lo haya ordenado.- se giró hacia Rei.- Quiero que lleves al capitán al palacio de la Tierra y que después vayas en busca de Lita, infórmale de la nueva situación y dile que intente averiguar quien es el tercer rey traidor, que finja estar de acuerdo con Zeus si es necesario pero que no corra más peligro del necesario, si la situación se complica que vuelva a palacio para reunirse con las demás sailors.

Rei asintió con firmeza.

- En cuanto a vosotras dos.- se refirió a Amy y Mina.- Quiero que ayudéis al subcapitán Alex a organizar la defensa de la Luna con la mayor discreción posible.

Las princesas de Mercurio y Venus asintieron y fueron de inmediato a cumplir las órdenes de la reina acompañadas de Arthur y de Rei.

En cuanto los cuatro hubieron abandonado la estancia, la reina se sentó en el trono y cerró los ojos pensativa.

- Luna.- los abrió al cabo de un rato.- Quiero que vayas en busca de Artemis y que le digas que organice una reunión del consejo para mañana a primera hora.

- ¿Una reunión, majestad?- se sorprendió Luna.

- Sí, y también deberás decirle a Artemis que informe a los miembros de la alianza que la reunión es de carácter urgente y que no deben faltar a ella bajo ningún pretexto, que es una orden directa de la reina.- levantándose del trono y dándole la espalda a Luna.- En cuanto a la razón de la reunión, que se limite a decir que la desconoce.

- Mi reina.- se acercó preocupada.- Lo que sea que estéis planeando, ¿no será peligroso para vos, verdad?

Serenity se giró hacia su consejera con una ligera sonrisa.

- Eso no importa, Luna.- le habló con cariño.- Lo que de verdad importa es que la Luna no es el único planeta que está en peligro y que faltaría a mi deber como reina sino avisara a aquellos que se mantienen fieles a la alianza del peligro que corren.

- ¡Pero pondréis sobre aviso a nuestros enemigos!.- protestó.- ¿Por qué no esperáis a qué la princesa Lita averigüe quien es el tercer traidor antes de actuar? Sería lo más prudente.

- Porque no creo que nos quede tanto tiempo.- suspiró Serenity.- De todas formas, para cuando la reunión tenga lugar la Luna ya estará preparada para el ataque, solo debemos procurar tenerlo todo organizado a tiempo y que Artemis no avise a los reyes hasta el último momento para que no les dé tiempo a reaccionar.- colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Luna.- Tengo un buen plan y por muy fuertes que se hayan vuelto Atlante y sus cómplices nosotros también lo somos. Aún estamos a tiempo de solucionarlo todo Luna, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

- ¿Ni siquiera ante la traición de Sailor Urano?.-replicó con ahínco.

- Me preocupa más la injusticia que podríamos haber cometido con la Tierra si resulta ser cierto que Atlante tuvo algo que ver en el asesinato de Helios.- se le ensombreció la mirada.- Cuando dije antes que tenía plena confianza en todas mis sailors, ese todas incluía también a la princesa de Urano.- mirando directamente a su consejera.- Luna, tu la conoces tanto como yo, ¿de verdad crees que nos ha traicionado? Recuerda que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

- Yo solo me preocupo por su seguridad, majestad.- respondió la consejera con un débil tono de voz.

-Ya lo sé.- le sonrió la reina con cariño.- Ahora ve y cumple mis órdenes.

**En las puertas del tiempo**

La misma niebla que rodeaba las puertas del pasado, presente y futuro se encargaba de hacer imperceptible la figura de sailor Plutón a cualquiera que no supiera de su presencia en aquel misterioso lugar y, en muchas ocasiones, esto resultaba letal para el intruso a quien apenas le quedaba tiempo para reaccionar ante el poderoso ataque que la guardiana del lugar lanzaba a todo el que se aproximaba demasiado a ella, no importaba quien fuera.

Claro que para eso antes tenía que ser capaz de llegar hasta allí lo cual era bastante complicado debido a la existencia del complejo laberinto que protegía los dominios del tiempo. Solo unos pocos privilegiados podían utilizar alguna de las dos puertas que conducían directamente al lugar en donde vigilaba la scout del tiempo, una situada en el palacio de Plutón y otra en el de la Luna. Y Urano y Neptuno eran unas de esas pocas personas.

- Plutón.- la llamó Urano.- Somos nosotras, Urano y Neptuno.

Las dos sailors se adelantaron unos cuantos pasos para que Plutón pudiera comprobarlo, conscientes de que las estaba vigilando aunque no pudieran verla.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?.- se escuchó una voz desde la niebla.

- Necesitamos hablar contigo y con Saturno de un asunto muy urgente.- respondió Neptuno.

- Hotaru no está aquí.

- Lo sabemos.- contestó Urano.- Pero no tardará en llegar, ya la hemos avisado.

- ¿Y cuál es ese asunto tan importante que requiere la reunión de las outer scouts después de tanto tiempo?.- preguntó mientras salía de la niebla y se hacía visible a sus compañeras.

- Dínoslos tu.- replicó Urano agresiva.- ¿Acaso no eres la guardiana de este lugar? Puedes conocer perfectamente lo que ocurre allá fuera sin necesidad de moverte de tu santuario.

- Mi misión es proteger las puertas.- contestó con tranquilidad.- No utilizarlas para saber lo qué sucede a mi alrededor, esa es vuestra misión.

- Una bonita forma de sacudirte de encima cualquier responsabilidad.- dijo con sarcasmo.- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se hubiera podido evitar con tan solo echar un vistazo a la puerta del presente.

- Abrir las puertas solo hubiera traído complicaciones.-sonrió.- Siempre lo hace.

- ¿Y qué quiere decir eso exactamente?.- se cruzó de brazos.

- Urano… .- la tomó del brazo Neptuno.- … no tenemos tiempo de discutir.

- Lo sé… .- la miró de reojo para luego volver a centrar su atención en la guardiana del tiempo.- La situación es la siguiente, mi padre y Zeus están conspirando en contra de la Luna y han diseñado un arma muy poderosa que piensan utilizar mañana al anochecer para atacar el palacio lunar. La reina Serenity ya ha sido puesta sobre aviso pero el problema es que existe un tercer traidor cuya identidad desconocemos y necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Saturno para averiguar quien es.

- Espero no llegar demasiado tarde.- se escuchó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente, las tres sailors centraron su atención en el recién llegado. Se trataba de sailor Saturno y una sola mirada les bastó para darse cuenta de que algo le había ocurrido a su amiga desde la última vez que la vieron hacia apenas una semana, durante la fiesta de envestidura de las inner shensi y de su princesa.

La joven presentaba algunos moratones en el cuerpo (no muy recientes), tenía ojeras y la mirada vacía y triste y lo peor de todo era que desprendía una extraña aura oscura que ella nunca había poseído.

- Y bien.- siguió hablando al ver que nadie decía nada.- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?.- inquirió Urano con rudeza.- ¿Has tenido alguna pelea de la cual debamos saber?

- ¿Eh?

- Tienes muchos moratones en el cuerpo.- intervino Michiru con más dulzura.- Y se te ve… no sé, distinta… algo ha debido ocurrirte.

- Yo… .-apretó con fuerza su báculo.- … me los hice en una pelea de entrenamiento, no os preocupéis por mi.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto.- habló Setsuna muy seria.- No intentes engañarnos.

- Mi vida no es asunto vuestro.- replicó con expresión fría.

- Lo sé.- contestó Plutón.- Pero se avecina una batalla en la que seguramente necesitaremos de tus facultades para salir adelante.- girándose hacia Urano y Neptuno.- En estos últimos días el laberinto espacio-tiempo ha experimentado una serie de perturbaciones de gran magnitud, desconocía su causa pero después de escucharos lo más probable es que se deban a la batalla que se aproxima.

- ¿Qué significan esas perturbaciones?.- preguntó Urano.

- Las perturbaciones espacio-temporales de esta magnitud se deben al choque entre dos posibles futuros que se derivan de algún acontecimiento trascendental que está por ocurrir.

- Eso quiere decir que durante esta batalla ocurrirá algo que determinará nuestro futuro.- comentó Michiru.- Pero el qué.

- No puedo responder a esa pregunta.- negó Plutón.- Desconozco cuales son esos dos posibles futuros y el hecho que hará que el tiempo se decante por uno u otro.

- Pero podrías averiguarlo.- volvió a insistir Urano.- Solo tienes que echar un vistazo a esas puertas.

- No.- respondió con un tono de voz que no admitía más discusiones.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando?.- inquirió Saturno cansada de escucharlas sin entender nada.

Urano la puso al tanto de la situación y para ninguna de las tres pasó desapercibida la expresión de culpabilidad que cubrió el rostro de Hotaru antes de ser sustituida de nuevo por su habitual máscara de frialdad.

- Está bien Saturno.- se acercó Urano a ella.- Y esta vez será mejor que no nos mientas, ¿qué es lo que sabes al respecto?

- Qué es lo que te hace pensar que sé algo.- le contestó molesta por la exigencia.

- No creo que haga falta que responda.- le dirigió una mirada retadora.

- Como queráis.- suspiró.- Aunque eso no cambiará nada. .- las miró una a una.- El tercer traidor es mi padre.

- ¡Hades!.- exclamó Urano sorprendida.- Pero qué puede tener él en contra de la Luna, el rey de Saturno nunca ha sido conocido precisamente por su ambición.

- Es algo peor.- bajó Hotaru la mirada.- Quiere venganza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con venganza?.- preguntó Neptuno.

- …..

- Es por Prometeo.- intervino Setsuna al ver que Hotaru no respondía.- Ha deseado vengarse de la Luna desde la muerte de su hermano Prometeo a manos del rey Helios, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?.

- Mi padre me lo contó hace tiempo.

- Pensaba que Prometeo había muerto en un accidente.- comentó Neptuno.- ¿Qué es eso de que murió a manos del padre de Serena?

- En realidad fue un accidente aunque supongo que Hades nunca fue de la misma opinión.

- Explícate.- exigió Urano.

- Cuando la reina Serenity era joven tuvo dos pretendientes: el hermano mayor de Hades, Prometeo y Helios entre los que existía una enemistad manifiesta, sobre todo por parte de Prometeo.

Cuando ella eligió a Helios, el corazón de Prometeo se llenó de odio y de sed de venganza por lo que organizó un pequeño ejército con el que atacó a la Luna días antes de la ceremonia de casamiento de los que serían nuestros futuros soberanos.

Debido a la superioridad militar de la Luna, ese pequeño ejército fue derrotado sin apenas resistencia y sin necesidad de pedir ayuda a otros planetas de la alianza. Prometeo fue apresado por dos soldados pero consiguió escapar y fue en busca de Helios para desafiarlo a muerte. Durante el enfrentamiento nuestro rey salió vencedor y le perdonó la vida a Prometeo pero este, demasiado herido en su orgullo como para aceptar la derrota, aprovechó un descuido de su odiado rival para intentar clavarle un puñal en la espalda. Sin embargo, fue él quien terminó con una espada clavada en el estómago.

- Lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta.- dijo Urano.- ¿De qué parte estás, Saturno?

- Yo no tengo opción.- respondió la chica con tristeza.- Mi destino es más fuerte que mi voluntad, siempre lo ha sido.

- Hotaru… .-intervino Neptuno sorprendida.- … no intentarás decirnos que estás de parte de Hades.

- Recuerdas cuando te dije que sería mucho mejor que te mantuvieras alejada de mi.- se dirigió a Plutón.- Que todo lo que tocaba terminaba pudriéndose.

- Sí.- respondió la aludida temerosa de la siguiente respuesta.

- Debiste hacerme caso.- dijo para a continuación desaparecer de allí antes de que sus compañeras pudieran detenerla.

- ¡Maldición!.- exclamó Urano furiosa.- ¡Se ha escapado! Ahora Hades, Zeus y mi padre sabrán que ya no estamos bajo su control y que la reina está sobre aviso, puede que adelanten el ataque.

- Nunca creí que Hotaru fuera capaz de traicionar a la Luna.- comentó Michiru con el semblante sombrío.- Siempre pensé que protegerla era su sueño.

- No creo que Hotaru vaya a decir nada.- intervino Setsuna recobrada ya la calma.- De otra forma no nos hubiera dicho lo de su padre, solo es prisionera de sus propias ideas.

- No pienso arriesgarme.- respondió Urano con brusquedad.- Iremos a avisar a la reina Serenity para informarle de la nueva situación y después prepararemos la defensa de la Luna y del resto de los planetas de la alianza no implicados en la traición.- mirando a Plutón con rudeza.- ¿Nos acompañarás al menos?

- No.- contestó con pesar.- Yo no puedo moverme de aquí y menos aún en tiempos de guerra, debo proteger las puertas.

- Como quieras.- dijo Urano antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí junto con Neptuno.

Plutón se limitó a suspirar mientras las veía alejarse deseando desde el fondo de su corazón haber podido ir con ellas, pero claro, esa no era su misión.

**Habitación de Hotaru, palacio de Saturno**

Hotaru, ya en su forma civil, estaba tumbada sobre su cama pensando en todo lo que le había pasado durante la última semana. Siempre había sabido que su destino era ser la portadora de la muerte para ella misma y para todos los que la rodeaban pero jamás hubiera pensado que su propio padre fuera consciente de ello y que no le importara lo más mínimo siempre que ese destino sirviera a sus propios planes. Aunque no sabía de que se extrañaba, él nunca la había querido.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que se levantara de la cama sobresaltada. Era su padre.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Hotaru?.- preguntó con su habitual sonrisa sarcástica.- ¿Una última visita a tus amiguitas antes del gran acontecimiento?

Hotaru lo miró con odio.

- Voy a ir a buscar el último elemento que me falta para que todo sea perfecto.- abandonó su sonrisa.- Procura estar preparada para cuando vuelva.- le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto se hubo marchado Hotaru se lanzó sobre la cama y empezó a llorar con amargura mientas se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos.

_Recuerdos_

_Hotaru, que acababa de regresar de la fiesta de investidura de las inner shensi y de su princesa, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y con ánimos de sonreír. Tan bien le había sentado desentenderse durante unas horas de sus obligaciones que hasta había dejado de experimentar esa sensación de pérdida y vacío que la acompañaba últimamente._

_Tarareando una canción que había escuchado durante la celebración ( era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido ) se dirigió hacia su habitación, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y comenzó a danzar imaginando que lo hacía para aquel extraño chico llamado Dain al que nunca había podido olvidar pese a que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Tan emocionada estaba que no notó como se acercaba demasiado a la biblioteca hasta que chocó con ella provocando que algunos libros se cayeran._

_- ¡Oh, vaya!.- exclamó mientas se agachaba a recogerlos._

_Al hacerlo, notó por vez primera un libro forrado en piel negra en el que nunca antes había reparado y que estaba situado en la esquina de la última estantería de la biblioteca. Picada por la curiosidad, tomó una silla para intentar cogerlo y fue entonces cuando notó que el libro estaba pegado a la madera. Estiró de él con todas sus fuerzas y lo único que consiguió fue que se moviera un poco y que ella terminara en el suelo tras darse un fuerte golpe. _

_Se examinó para comprobar que no tenía nada roto y al levantar la mirada se encontró con que la biblioteca se había desplazado hacia la izquierda dejando ver la entrada a un pasadizo._

_Pese a que algo en su interior le decía que no debía atravesar esa puerta, Hotaru hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y bajó las escaleras que había hasta toparse con una puerta de hierro entreabierta. La chica la empujó, entró y supo en ese instante que la causa de todos sus temores se encontraba en esa habitación._

_En medio de la sala había levantado una especie de altar de aproximadamente un metro de altura y encima de él había tres barras de hierro en forma de serpiente que se unían formando un trípode. Sobre él, una inmensa esfera de energía oscura se expandía y contraía continuamente provocando que la barrera mágica que impedía que la energía se expandiese más allá de lo permitido estuviera continuamente generando destellos eléctricos. _

_- Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en dar con este lugar.- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.- Dada tu falta de curiosidad empezaba a creer que nunca._

_- ¡Padre!.- exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que aún estabas en la Luna._

_- Vine a asegurarme de que todo marcha según lo planeado.- avanzó hacia el altar y se detuvo a la altura de Hotaru.- No me gustaría que el esfuerzo de toda una vida se echara a perder por un pequeño descuido y sabía que tarde o temprano la encontrarías._

_- ¿Tu sabes qué es eso?.- se refirió a la esfera de energía._

_- ¿Acaso tu no?.- replicó Hades._

_- Parece una puerta.- respondió la joven.- Una puerta dimensional a algún lado._

_- A otro universo para ser más exactos.-dijo orgulloso de si mismo.- Me llevó mucho tiempo adquirir los conocimientos mágicos necesarios para crearla pero el esfuerzo mereció la pena, logré mi objetivo._

_- ¿Tu la has creado?.- miró a su padre con terror.- Es que acaso no lo sientes, el lugar a donde conduce es, es… ¡es maligno!_

_- Lo sé.-sonrió dejando ver en esa sonrisa apenas una milésima parte de la maldad que habitaba en él.- Gracias a ella mis enemigos han ido cayendo uno detrás de otro._

_- ¿Tus enemigos?¿Qué enemigos?_

_- ¿No lo sabes?.- la miró con burla.- Entonces es que no eres tan perceptiva como yo pensaba.- cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer de sus recuerdos.- Oh, ver su rostro agonizante cuando comprendió lo que había ocurrido fue el mayor placer que he sentido en mi vida. Hasta en la muerte, su último pensamiento fue para ella y su reino porque murió sabiendo que yo no descansaría hasta que no destruyera todo lo que él amaba.- Hotaru lo miró horrorizada al comprender de quien estaba hablando.- Es una pena que aún no se supiera que la reina estaba embarazada, su dolor y mi placer hubieran sido mayores._

_-¡Fuiste tu!.- retrocedió aún sin poder creer lo que su padre acababa de confesarle.-Tu asesinaste al rey Helios. _

_- No solo a él.-la contempló de reojo, disfrutando de antemano de lo que sus siguientes palabras producirían en ella.- En realidad tu madre no murió a causa de un parto complicado._

_- ¿Qué?.- abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Hades le daba la espalda sin abandonar su siniestra sonrisa._

_- Poco después de quedarse embarazada, descubrió mis planes respecto a la Luna y a ti y se convirtió en un estorbo.-volvió a darle la cara a su hija.- Pensaba denunciarme y apartarte de mi y no podía permitirlo, así que cuando dio a luz te arrebaté de sus brazos y le provoqué una hemorragia interna que acabó con su vida._

_- No… no puede ser cierto.- se colocó una mano en el pecho intentando recobrarse de la impresión.- Tu… no pudiste… no puedes… ser… tan ruin._

_- Tranquila mi querida Hotaru.- intentó acariciarle el cabello, gesto que la princesa rechazó con asco.- Vas a asfixiarte si sigues así y eso no serviría para nada a mis planes._

_- ¿Tus planes?_

_- Sí, Hotaru, mis planes.- la miró muy serio.- Porque tu vas a ayudarme a destruir al reino de la Luna._

_- No.- empezó a retroceder hacia la salida.-Jamás… no… no traicionaré a la reina._

_- No tienes opción.- sonrió con crueldad mientras con un gesto de la mano cerraba la puerta de la habitación de un golpe.- Es tu destino._

_Fin de los recuerdos_

¡Maldita fuera su destino! Lo odiaba casi tanto como a sí misma.

Continuará...


	25. El rescate de Serena primera parte

**CAPÍTULO 24: EL RESCATE DE SERENA ( PRIMERA PARTE )**

**En un lugar indeterminado del espacio**

La pequeña habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, su único foco de luz era un chico de cabellos violetas que permanecía sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Estaba rodeado por un aura blanca que su propio cuerpo generaba y parecía preocupado por algo.

La expresión de su rostro apenas varió cuando percibió como alguien se acercaba al exterior de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba. Dejó que poco a poco su energía interior se fuera reduciendo hasta que el lugar quedó sumido en una profunda oscuridad. En ese momento la persona que había al otro lado de la puerta presionó un interruptor que alumbró todo el cuarto y abrió la puerta automáticamente. El chico se incorporó para ir a recibirla.

¡Dain!.- exclamó el recién llegado mientras abrazaba con fuerza al chico.¿Es que nunca te cansas de estar aquí metido? La gente también tiene que divertirse¿sabes?

- Todo a su tiempo, Dania.- sonrió mientras se separaba de ella.¿Qué tal te fue en tu misión?

¡Fantástico!.- juntó las manos emocionada por la pregunta.- Júpiter es un planeta encantador y me lo pasé genial con esos dos chicos a los que me enviaron a ayudar, los dos eran muy simpáticos… bueno, mejor dicho Arthur lo era porque el otro era bastante huraño.

- Te preguntaba por el resultado de la misión, no por como te lo habías pasado.- suspiró Dain.- Ya sé que siempre tienes que amoldar las cosas a tu manera para sacarle algo extra a la situación.

¡No lo hago por eso!.- se hizo la ofendida.- Simplemente a ti te gusta hacerte el misterioso y a mi se me da mejor hacerme la loca, así me resulta más fácil acercarme a los objetivos sin tener que revelar más de la cuenta.

¿Qué me hago el misterioso?.- inquirió incrédulo.

- Bueno, en realidad no sé si solo lo aparentas o forma parte de tu personalidad.- reflexionando.- Quizá a mi me pase lo mismo y esté loca de verdad.- agarrando a Dain del brazo con una gran sonrisa.¡Qué gran dúo seriamos entonces, hermanito! Dain el hombre misterio y Dania la mujer enloquecida¡me gusta!

- Aún estoy esperando que me cuentes como te fue en la misión.- replicó el chico sin hacer caso a los desvaríos de su hermana.

¡Cierto!.- lo soltó.- Y sin ánimos de alardear tengo que decir que soy una auténtica hacha, solo tuve que enviarle una carta a Arthur en nombre de su mentor John para conseguir que fuera hasta Júpiter y viera todo lo que se estaba fraguando a su alrededor sin que el muy torpe se diera cuenta, aunque claro, tampoco se puede decir que los jupiterianos sean muy listos, sino llega a ser por mi ni se dan cuenta de que tenían invitados no autorizados.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que gracias a mi maravillosa actuación, la Luna estará preparada para el día del ataque y sus enemigos no podrán hacerse con el cristal de plata por mucho que lo intenten, lo que aunado a que tampoco podrán conseguir el cristal dorado significa nuestra victoria. ¡Soy un as!

- Tenía entendido que los secuaces de Atlante casi matan a Arthur y a Alex y sin ellos nuestro plan no hubiera funcionado.

¿Eh?.- se hizo la despistada.¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Mi actuación fue impecable.

- El sabio Klaus.

- Argggg.- puso cara de repulsión.- Ese anciano metomentodo, tenía que ir por ahí contando mis errores.- con expresión apenada.- La culpa de todo la tuvo Atlante, se suponía que yo debía llevar a Arthur y al otro a Júpiter, conseguirles una reunión con Zeus para que supieran de que iba todo y ayudarlos después a regresar a la Luna acompañados de la princesa de Júpiter pero el estúpido de Zeus habló con Atlante y este machacó todos mis planes enviando a su hija a por los prisioneros…. ¡les perdí el rastro y aprovecharon para darles una paliza que casi los mata!

Afortunadamente, reaccioné a tiempo y conseguí que Klaus me diera una de esas pastillas revitalizadoras que tiene para arreglarlo todo. ¡Hasta rescaté de paso a la princesa Michiru!

- Me alegro de que al final todo saliera bien.- ensayó una sonrisa sabiendo que su hermana esperaría algo parecido después de su _magistral_ actuación.

- Mmmmm.- observándole con ojo crítico.- pues para estar tan feliz esa sonrisa parece muy falsa. Y no lo entiendo, vamos un paso por delante de nuestro enemigo, arrebatándole la posibilidad de hacerse con cualquiera de esos dos cristales le impedimos poder volver a la vida.- suspirando.- Es por la portadora¿no? Esa tal Hotaru.

Dain le dio la espalda a su hermana y se dirigió hacia la única ventana de la estancia la cual había permanecido cerrada automáticamente hasta que Dania presionara el interruptor que la abriera.

El panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos era bastante desolador, una profunda oscuridad impedía ver lo que había más allá de la pequeña ciudad que habitaban su hermana y él y en cuyo centro había levantada una torre de cristal de brillante luz que luchaba por ganar terreno a la oscuridad reinante.

Sin embargo, era evidente que la luz de la torre se estaba debilitando poco a poco, señal inequívoca de que pese al optimismo de Dania su enemigo seguía ganándoles terreno y si este conseguía llevar a cabo sus planes respecto al Milenario de Plata su gente no tendría suficiente poder como para hacerle frente una vez más. Y esa era la principal razón por la que el consejo había aprobado que se apoyara en secreto a la reina de la Luna.

Dain había sido uno de los pocos partidarios de la idea de no solo apoyar en el anonimato a la reina sino ir a hablar con ella para ponerla al tanto de la situación e intentar formar una alianza que hiciera más fuertes a ambos reinos para poder así enfrentarse a su enemigo común pero esta sugerencia había sido desechada por ser demasiado arriesgada.

La razón por la que su pueblo gozaba de paz por el momento era que sus enemigos pensaban que los habían aniquilado por completo durante su último enfrentamiento que había tenido lugar después de que su gente encerrara a la fuerza oscura que los guiaba en un sueño del que se suponía no debía despertar nunca.

Si ayudaban de manera tan directa a la reina eso pondría sobre aviso a sus enemigos y aún no estaban preparados para enfrentarse de nuevo a ellos, de ahí que la única salida que les quedara fuera contribuir en el anonimato.

Dain sabía que esta forma de ayuda era tan buena como la otra, lo que realmente le preocupaba era Hotaru. A estas alturas todos sabían que estaba bajo el control de su padre, aliado con su mayor enemigo. Era cierto que este hecho ya no preocupaba a los consejeros pues aunque Hades contara con la colaboración de su hija no poseía el cristal dorado y por lo tanto consideraban innecesario arriesgarse intentando salvarla ( como había propuesto Dain ) menos aún cuando sabían que sucumbir a la oscuridad era su destino. Sin embargo, él….

- Dain….- lo tomó Dania del brazo.- … anda, vamos a divertirnos un rato¿quieres?.- le sonrió.

El chico se giró hacia ella al escuchar su voz aunque no le prestó atención alguna sumergido como estaba en sus pensamientos.

- Podría haberse resistido a su destino.- comentó más para si mismo que para Dania.¿Por qué ha tenido que rendirse tan fácilmente?

- Tal vez la obligaron a aceptarlo.- sugirió Dania comprendiendo de que estaba hablando su hermano.

- Tal vez.- repitió pensativo.- O tal vez no.

**Aposentos de los sirvientes, palacio real de la Tierra**

- No sabéis cuanto os agradezco todo lo que estáis haciendo por nosotros, Marin.- hablaba Hiperión con zalamería mientras tomaba a la joven de ambas manos y la hacía sonrojar hasta la médula.- Estaremos en deuda con vos para toda la eternidad.

- No… no es para tanto, alteza.- respondió la chica sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.- Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- No cualquiera.- le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza.- Mi tía podría enfadarse mucho con vos.

- No me importa.- contestó Marin con la mirada totalmente perdida en la de Hiperión.- Ningún castigo por cruel que sea podría impedir que os prestará mi ayuda.

¡Por Dios!.- exclamó Endymión harto ya de la conversación.¡Pero si a los únicos a los que mi madre va a encerrar de por vida va a ser nosotros! A tu amiga solo la reñirá por dejarse embaucar por ti.

¡Ey!.- protestó Hiperión soltando a la chica y girándose hacia un biombo detrás del cual se encontraba Endymión cambiándose de ropa.¡Yo no he embaucado a nadie! Sé ofreció voluntariamente¿verdad Marin?

La chica asintió con la cabeza sin dejar ni un momento de mirar a Hiperión con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- Lo ves.- dijo satisfecho.- Mejor dejas de criticarme y te das prisa con lo tuyo o a este paso Usagi tendrá que rescatarse ella sola.

- Se llama Serena.- lo corrigió.- Y ya estoy listo.

¿En serio?.- inquirió con interés.¿Y a qué esperas para salir?

- ……

- Venga ya Endy.- se acercó al biombo de puntillas con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.¡No seas tímido!

Agarró a su primo del brazo y estiró de él con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo de su refugio. Endymión trastabilló y en su esfuerzo por no caer al suelo no vio las caras de sorpresa de Hiperión y Marin hasta que levantó su sonrojado y molesto rostro en respuesta a las risotadas que estaba escuchando. En el caso de Marin la chica intentaba disimilar tapándose la boca con una mano pero Hiperión era harina de otro costal. Lo que había comenzado como una simple sonrisa había terminado en un ataque de risa en todo regla, con el chico señalando a Endymión con una mano y con la otra sujetándose el estómago muerto de risa.

Y la verdad es que había que comprenderlos ya que la situación no era para menos. Endymión lucía una falda larga de color marrón, un corpiño negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga. En la cabeza se había puesto una peluca rubia y un pañuelo marrón que se suponía que debía cubrir su rostro para que nadie lo reconociera. El disfraz podría haber servido sino fuera porque la peluca estaba mal puesta, el pañuelo no le cubría el rostro y la fruta que Hiperión le había dado para simular… ya sabéis que… la había colocado de tal manera que parecía más un gordiflón deforme que una joven esbelta y delicada.

¡No le veo la gracia!.- gritó el príncipe de la Tierra muy enojado.¡Ni siquiera sé porque tengo que ser yo el que se disfrace¡La idea fue tuya!

- Sí… .- contestó Hiperión tratando de contener su risa sin mucho éxito.- …pero el interesado eres tú. No querrás que me recuerde a mí como a su príncipe salvador¿o sí?

Endymión le dirigió una mirada asesina a su primo, intentó colocarse un poco mejor la fruta y se fue con la cabeza bien alta a contemplarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. En cuanto vio su imagen reflejada la quijada le llegó hasta el suelo y en un acto de completa desesperación y frustración se arrancó la peluca y el pañuelo y los lanzó contra el espejo encolerizado.

¡Esta idea es absurda!.-exclamó frustrado .¡Nadie se creerá que soy una mujer!

- Mejor idea que la tuya si que es.

¿Y eso por qué?.- inquirió ceñudo.- Lo único que teníamos que hacer era alejar a Diocles de la habitación, el resto hubiera sido coser y cantar.- se cruzó de brazos altaneramente.- Entre tu y yo podemos perfectamente con los tres o cuatro guardias que la custodian.

- Sí, pero no con todo el regimiento que tía Calice hubiera enviado en cuanto se hubiera dado la voz de alarma.- respondió Hiperión mientras recogía la peluca y el pañuelo y se acercaba a Endymión.- Tú solo relájate y déjate hacer.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó con desconfianza. No le había gustado para nada la cara de diablo que su primo había puesto al decir esto último.

Hiperión le guiñó un ojo e hizo una señal a Marin para que fuera a buscar algo. Al cabo de un rato la chica volvió con su maquillaje y se lo dio al príncipe.

- Oh no.-sudó Endymión retrocediendo unos pasos.- Eso si que no…

- Endy… .- lo llamó Hiperión con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras esgrimía sus recién adquiridas armas: un pintalabios rosa y un poco de rimel para los ojos.-… no huyas cariñín…

- Te lo advierto Hiperión.- siguió retrocediendo con el sudor corriéndole por todo el cuerpo y una palidez mortal en el rostro.- Si acercas uno de esos trastos a mí, no respondo de mis actos.

Hiperión amplió su sonrisa demoníaca y se preparó para abalanzarse sobre Endymión. Antes de que el chico pelinegro pudiera reaccionar ya tenía al otro sujetándole por el cuello y pintándole los labios mientras le susurraba al oído perversas palabras.

- Cuando acabe contigo, cariñín.- decía Hiperión.- estarás listo para desarmar con _tus nuevos encantos _a cualquier ejército que se cruce en tu camino… ¡la operación _rescatemos a Serena_ acaba de empezar!

Los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

En uno de los miles de extensos bosques que existían en la Tierra había uno especialmente frondoso y alejado del palacio terrestre en donde se localizaban unas cuevas de gran profundidad. Y era en este lugar en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de suma importancia entre Hades, rey de Saturno y la anciana abuela de Beryl y Áyax.

- Y bien.- habló Hades con ansiedad mal disimulada.-he cumplido con mi parte del trato¿dónde está el cristal dorado que me prometiste a cambio?

- No lo tengo.- respondió con calma la mujer.

¿Qué no lo tienes?.- inquirió incrédulo y con un peligroso tono de voz.- Será mejor que no juegues conmigo anciana, podría irte muy mal incluso aunque estés respaldada por esa entidad maligna.

- Tranquilo, Hades.- sonrió siniestramente.- He dicho que no lo tengo aquí no que no vaya a entregártelo. Si tanto lo quieres solo tienes que volver a Erusión a buscarlo, el cristal está allí.

¿A Erusión?.- pronunció con repulsión ese nombre mientras un aura violeta comenzaba a envolverlo.- Ya estuve allí una vez y fracasé en mi intento, por eso hicimos el trato¿recuerdas? Yo te conseguía energía humana para que tu señora pudiera despertar y tú obtenías para mí el cristal dorado.

¡Oh! Pero ahora la situación ha cambiado mi querido _amigo_.- rió.- Ahora, gracias a mi señora y a sus siervos gran parte de la gente de la Tierra está perdiendo sus sueños como paso previo a su incorporación al ejército de las tinieblas. El guardián de Erusión ha asistido impotente a este suceso porque sus reyes, los únicos que conocen la existencia del cristal dorado y de su guardián, están demasiado centrados en sus problemas como para que Erios pueda ponerse en contacto con ellos.

Ahora, el cristal dorado es asequible, ve a Erusión, hazte con él y despierta a tu señor para que pueda sembrar el odio y la destrucción en todo el sistema solar, al fin y al cabo, ese también es el propósito de mi señora.

- Si lo que dices es cierto.-dijo Hades con desconfianza.¿Por qué no has ido tu misma a por él?

- Porque para que yo pudiera apoderarme del cristal dorado sería necesario que toda la Tierra estuviera contaminada y desgraciadamente aún no es así, sigue habiendo gente que conserva sus sueños y que no está aliada con nosotros. En cambio, tu si puedes hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

- Porque pese al odio que albergas en tu corazón sigues siendo humano…. yo, no…. y Erusión no permite la entrada en sus dominios a seres como yo.

Hades pareció meditar durante unos segundos las palabras de la anciana hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión y redujo su aura hasta hacerla desaparecer.

- Está bien anciana, creeré en tus palabras pero si por cualquier motivo no me es posible hacerme con el cristal dorado tendrás noticias mías.- le advirtió.- Lamentarás haberme conocido el resto de tu miserable vida.

- Sea así.- le extendió la mano.

- Sea así.- la aceptó Hades.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

El soldado bostezó descaradamente sin hacer nada por intentar disimular su patente aburrimiento. Estaba a solas con sus compañeros de guardia y los tres estaban tan aburridos y cansados como él de vigilar la entrada a la habitación de la prisionera. Llevaban allí toda la noche y parte de la mañana y estaban deseando que su turno acabara para poder irse a echar una cabezadita.

El soldado consideraba que toda esa vigilancia era una pérdida de tiempo, el palacio siempre había estado muy bien protegido y nadie se atrevería a atacarlo y, en cuanto a la joven, parecía más una niña pequeña y desamparada que una peligrosa mercenaria o lo que se supusiese que fuera. Pero órdenes eran órdenes.

Estaba a punto de bostezar una vez más cuando la llegada de alguien inesperado le hizo ponerse en alerta inmediatamente. Se trataba del príncipe Hiperión de quien Diocles les había dejado muy claro que no debían permitir que entrara a esa habitación bajo ningún pretexto.

- Hola.- los saludó el príncipe.¿Qué¿Cansados de estar toda la noche vigilando?

El soldado enrojeció al verse descubierto pero al igual que sus compañeros no dijo nada y permaneció firme en su posición.

- Um.- reflexionó Hiperión.- Hoy estáis poco comunicativos así que mejor os dejó tranquilos para que continuéis con vuestra misión.- dijo mientras intentaba pasar al interior de la habitación.

Los guardias le cortaron el paso antes de que pudiera entrar.

- Lo siento mucho, alteza.-habló uno de los soldados.- Pero tenemos órdenes estrictas de no dejaros pasar.

¿En serio?.- se hizo el sorprendido.¡Pero si solo será un momento! Nadie se enterara.

El soldado negó con la cabeza y volvió a su posición. Hiperión recorrió con la mirada al resto de los guardias para ver si alguno le hacía el favor pero al comprobar que no sería así abandonó su postura amable y recurrió a una un poco más agresiva, algo que la gente de palacio no estaba acostumbrada a ver en el apacible y mujeriego príncipe Hiperión.

- Voy a entrar en esa habitación por las buenas o por las malas.- los amenazó.- Vosotros decidís.

Aunque la actitud del príncipe los sorprendió, los guardias se negaron a dejarle pasar y a Hiperión no le quedó más remedio que entrar por las malas. Con pasos firmes y rápidos avanzó hacia la puerta y cuando uno de los soldados intentó cortarle el paso le arrebató su arma y le dio un puñetazo en la cara partiéndole la nariz. Al instante, los otros tres soldados se abalanzaron sobre el príncipe para detenerlo intentando dañarlo lo menos posible ( después de todo, Hiperión seguía perteneciendo a la familia real y eso siempre intimidaba a un soldado ).

El sonido de la trifulca llamó la atención de Diocles que se encontraba en el interior de la habitación vigilando a una dormida Serena. Cuando salió a investigar y vio quien era el responsable, la vena de la frente se le hinchó y con su calma habitual pero no por ello menos amenazante ordenó a los guardias que soltarán al príncipe y que volvieran a sus posiciones. Estos obedecieron al instante y dejaron a Hiperión tirado en el suelo quien se levantó con algo de dificultad y bastante parsimonia sabiendo lo que le esperaba: una visita guiada a la habitación de su tía.

- Je, je, je… buenos días Diocles.- saludó con nerviosismo.- Vaya sorpresa¿qué haces tu por aquí?

- Acompáñame.- lo cogió del brazo y lo levantó del suelo con brusquedad.- Vosotros.- se dirigió a los soldados.- Que no entre nadie en mi ausencia.

Los centinelas asintieron con la cabeza y Diocles se llevó a rastras a Hiperión quien no dejaba de farfullar mil disculpas e intentar restarle importancia al asunto.

Minutos después de la marcha de Diocles, de Hiperión y del soldado con la nariz partida se acercaron a la puerta dos mujeres. Los soldados saludaron a una de ellas reconociéndola como la sirvienta a quien la reina había encargado atender las necesidades básicas de la prisionera. En cambio, la otra chica les era completamente desconocida de ahí que su atención recayera sobre la misma.

La joven era alta y corpulenta, sin apenas formas en las caderas pero bien dotada de lo demás. Llevaba puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza del que se escapaban algunos mechones de cabello rubio y mantenía la vista bajada lo que impedía verle el rostro a excepción de unos labios rojos y sensuales ( o al menos eso les pareció a los soldados ).

- Hola muchachos.- saludó la primera chica.¿Qué tal la guardia?

- Tranquila hasta que se presentó el príncipe Hiperión.- respondió uno de ellos.- Le partió la nariz a Rumualdo.

¿En serio?.- se apenó la chica.- Lo lamento mucho.

¡Bah!.- se encogió de hombros.- Ha recibido peores golpes en las tabernas a donde suele ir cuando no está de servicio.

- Oye Marin.- habló otro de los soldados, uno moreno y con los ojos negros que no había apartado la vista de la chica rubia desde que esta había llegado.¿Quién es tu amiga?

- Se llama Elena.- la presentó.- A partir de ahora ella se encargará de atender a la prisionera.

- Nadie nos ha informado de ese cambio.- intervino el tercer soldado desconfiado.

Marin se encogió de hombros.

- Yo solo sé que ella es mi sustituta y que si no la dejáis entrar en la habitación la prisionera va a pasar algo de hambre porque yo tengo un permiso para ir a ver a mi familia y no regresaré hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días.

¿Y dónde está la comida?.- insistió el soldado.

- En la cesta que lleva Elena.- respondió extrañada de que el guardia no se hubiera percatado antes de ese detalle. Pero claro, los chicos habían estado pendientes de otras cosas.

- A sí, ya la veo.- se rascó la coronilla.- No la había visto.

¿Puede pasar entonces?

- Por supuesto.

¡Fantástico entonces! Por cierto.- añadió antes de marcharse al ver que el guardia que se había quedado prendado de _Elena_ se disponía a intentar entablar una conversación con ella.- Es muda.

Los guardias la miraron sorprendidos mientras Marin se encogía de brazos y se marchaba de allí dejando sola a Elena quien hizo el intento de pasar a la habitación pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el guardia de los ojos negros la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

- Espera un momento.- dijo muy serio.

Elena obedeció.

- Verás… yo… .-empezó a hablar algo sonrojado.- … me preguntaba si te apetecería salir algún día conmigo.

Elena le dirigió una profunda mirada de desdén, se soltó de él muy molesta por la invitación y entró en la habitación dejando al pobre soldado con tres palmos de narices y con la extraña sensación de que había visto ese rostro en algún otro sitio.

Continuará….

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Hola! Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes mucho por Hotaru que como ves ya tiene a alguien que la rescate.

Lupita¡Otro review tuyo! Qué alegría, creo que eres la única que desde que empezó a escribirme no ha dejado de hacerlo ni un solo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus animos, lo aprecio mucho.


	26. El rescate de Serena segunda parte

**CAPÍTULO 25: EL RESCATE DE SERENA ( SEGUNDA PARTE )**

**Júpiter**

Después de teletransportar a Arthur a una zona del bosque terrestre próxima al palacio para que nadie los viera aparecer de la nada, Rei había vuelto a hacer uso de la teletransportación para aparecer en la pequeña habitación de una posada situada en la misma ciudad en donde se levantaba el palacio real de Júpiter.

Al igual que en Marte tenían el refugio del volcán Olympus para sus reuniones privadas, en Júpiter tenían esa posada. Esta había pertenecido a la madre de Lita, Hera, y a su muerte hacia ya dos años había pasado a manos de su hija quien había decidido mantenerla abierta en su honor. El puesto de posadero se lo ofreció a la mujer que había sido su nana durante su niñez y a su marido quienes aceptaron encantados la oferta. Lo único que la princesa les pidió a cambio del empleo fue que reservaran una de las habitaciones para sus amigas y ella y que lo mantuvieran en secreto. Lita planeaba convertir esa habitación en su lugar secreto de reunión, un lugar en el que poder estar en paz con sus amigas, una especie de secreto entre ellas del que nadie debía saber nada, ni siquiera sus padres ( incluido claro está Zeus ).

Fue durante una de las primeras reuniones que tuvieron allí cuando Serena, en una discusión que mantuvo con Mina acerca de su vestido ( según la princesa de Venus estaba pasado de moda ), tropezó con una trampilla que había debajo de la cama, descubriendo así un pasadizo secreto que llevaba desde la posada al palacio real de Júpiter.

Rei recordaba que en ese momento Lita había dicho que cuando su madre era joven, antes de conocer a Zeus y convertirse en su esposa ( la madre de Lita era de familia humilde ), esa había sido su habitación y que sin duda sus padres habrían construido el túnel para poder verse en secreto.

En aquel momento todas rieron por la ocurrencia de la joven sin imaginar lo útil que ese túnel les resultaría en el futuro.

Rezando porque Zeus se hubiera olvidado del túnel y que no estuviera vigilado, la princesa de Marte se adentro en él y lo recorrió hasta llegar a las despensas del palacio real. Con mucho cuidado salió de allí y se dirigió al cuarto de Lita, suponiendo que su padre la tendría retenida allí.

Sus suposiciones resultaron ser ciertas. Zeus, después de la pequeña traición de su hija, la había encerrado en su habitación aunque no había dejado ningún guardia vigilando la puerta. No obstante, Marte podía sentir una extraña energía oscura rondando el lugar. Con precaución, entró en el cuarto y vio a Lita sentada en la cama con gesto ausente.

Iba a acercarse a ella para averiguar que le pasaba cuando empezó a sentirse invadida por un extraño sentimiento de melancolía al mismo tiempo que su mente era bombardeada por recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos amargos que no le apetecía recordar. Y mientras todo esto sucedía, su transformación comenzaba a desvanecerse.

La dureza de uno de esos recuerdos, uno en el que había decidido que jamás se casaría después de escuchar una violenta discusión entre su madre y su padre por una nueva infidelidad de Ares, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara con una maceta que se rompió en mil pedazos y le hizo un pequeño corte en la pierna.

El sonido de la cerámica al romperse unido a la sensación de la sangre corriendo por su pierna hizo que Rei consiguiera recuperar el dominio de si misma durante unos segundos, dándole el tiempo suficiente para expandir su energía mágica tratando de expulsar la energía de la presencia maligna.

Notó como esta trataba de inundarla con más recuerdos para ponerla de nuevo a su merced pero la joven recurrió a toda la fuerza de su espíritu para mantener en su mente su recuerdo más feliz, el día de su nombramiento como sailor cuando su madre la había mirado orgullosa y había sonreído feliz como hacía años que no hacía. Finalmente, sintió que la presencia se rendía y la energía comenzaba a concentrarse en un solo punto, dando forma física a su dueño.

Se trataba de un demonio con aspecto de lombriz, solo que esta lombriz era de la altura de la sailor y tenía una boca gigantesca con colmillos afilados como cuchillos. El ente se abalanzó sobre ella para atacarla pero antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo la sailor le lanzó un ataque que lo destruyó por completo.

No ha sido tan difícil.- sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo mientras se giraba hacia Lita y la sacudía ligeramente para que reaccionara.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la expresión de ausencia de su rostro se borró y la princesa de Júpiter miró a su amiga sorprendida.

**La Tierra**

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado Endymión echó un vistazo a la habitación en busca de Serena. La localizó tumbada sobre la cama y profundamente dormida, se acercó hasta ella y la contempló en silencio.

Se veía tan frágil, tan inocente, tan hermosa… qué importaba que fuera de la Luna o no, que su madre la odiara a muerte, que posiblemente la familia de ella lo odiara a él, que estuviera prometida… nada de eso importaba porque él se había enamorado de ella, de su belleza, de su forma de ser, de su fuerza de espíritu y sentía que ese amor jamás desaparecería, que lo acompañaría para toda la eternidad y que ninguna otra mujer podría jamás ocupar el vacío que dejaría en su alma y en su corazón cuando regresara a su verdadero hogar.

Esta idea, que había intentado olvidar desde que decidiera rescatarla de las garras de su madre, lo entristeció. Jamás volvería a verla pero antes de dejarla marchar para siempre quería sentirla una vez más, tal y como la había sentido en el bosque cuando finalmente había conseguido robarle un beso. Sí, al menos se merecía eso, un último beso, no por nada iba a enfrentarse a su madre por ella y se iba a convertir en el hazmerreír de todos cuando se supiera de qué se había disfrazado.

Decidido, se sentó a su lado en la cama, le apartó con infinita ternura un mechón de cabello rubio de su frente, se inclinó hacia ella mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el rostro y unió sus labios a los suyos, besándola con todo el amor que sentía en su interior. El mágico momento se tornó en un auténtico sueño cuando Endymión sintió como Serena, aún dormida, le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y le respondía con igual amor.

El beso se prolongó unos minutos más hasta que Endymión recordó la razón de su presencia allí y, muy a pesar suyo, rompió el ansiado beso sabiendo que el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Su corazón latió a mil por hora cuando al separarse de ella, Serena susurró entre sueños su nombre varias veces antes de abrir los ojos y girarse hacia él aún medio dormida.

Endymión la miró sonriente, Serena sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse, Endymión amplió su sonrisa, Serena se fijó en él, Endymión fue a tomarla de la mano, Serena gritó, Endymión se apresuró a taparle la boca.

�¿Por qué gritas!.- preguntó alarmado por su reacción.- ¡Van a oírte los guardias!

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer al dueño de esa voz y ver en su lugar a una mujer rubia. Endymión recordó entonces que no se había deshecho del disfraz antes de acercarse a ella y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a su muda pregunta mientras la soltaba y se quitaba la peluca y el pañuelo.

En cuanto lo hubo hecho y Serena pudo observar con más detalle su rostro maquillado, parpadeó varias veces y después se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Ya se han reído bastante a mi costa.- dijo molesto.- No hace falta que lo hagas tu también.

Si no quieres que me ría.- comentó con burla.- entonces para que te vistes así.- colocándose un dedo sobre la barbilla mientras hacia como qué reflexionaba sobre el asunto.- Oh, ya veo… te has cansado de que te rechacen las chicas y has decidido probar suerte en el otro bando¿no?. - preguntó con fingida camarería.

En ese caso, en vez de reírte deberías suplicarme que recapacitara¿no crees?.- contraatacó Endymión desafiándola con la mirada.- No querrás no poder volver a probar mis labios¿no?

¿Yo?. Ya te dije que lo de ayer fue una equivocación.- dijo muy nerviosa.- No sé en que estaba pensando.

Claro.- sonrió con ironía.- Y el beso de hace un momento también ha sido una equivocación¿no?

¿Beso¡Qué beso!.- exclamó alarmada.- Estaba durmiendo¿cómo iba a besarte?

No lo sé.- respondió el pelinegro mientras apoyaba las manos en la cama y se inclinaba hacia delante acercándose a Serena poco a poco.- Tal vez en tus sueños.- la miró seductoramente.- mientras repetías mi nombre una y otra vez y recordabas lo atractivo, interesante y sensual que soy.

¿De… de qué estás hablando?.- tartamudeó Serena mientras trataba de alejarse de Endymión y de ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Lo sabes muy bien.- le sonrió con complicidad.

¡Basta ya!.- se bajó de la cama y exclamó mientras Endymión la miraba disfrutando de la situación.- No sé a qué crees que estás jugando pero que te quede claro de una vez que ni sueño contigo, ni deseo besarte ni quiero saber nada de ti.

Yo solo sé.- respondió Endymión tumbado sobre la cama, con los brazos detrás del cuello y con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción que a Serena le resultó odiosa.- Que cuando te besé me respondiste y que repetiste mi nombre varias veces. Reconócelo princesa, estás loca por mí.

Qué has dicho.- exigió con una peligrosa calma en su voz y con los ojos hirviendo de coraje.

¿Qué estás loca por mí?.- replicó con fingida inocencia.

No, eso no.- se acercó a la cama.- Lo otro.

¡Ah!.- se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.- Te refieres al espléndido beso que te regalé para despertarte de tu sueño.

¡Maldito!.- cerró los ojos y apretó los sueños.- �¿Cómo te has atrevido a aprovecharte de una chica dormida!.- abriéndolos y centrando su enfurecida mirada en Endymión.- �¡Te mataré!.- exclamó furiosa al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él con la clara intención de dejar a la Tierra sin heredero.

Aunque en otra situación Serena hubiera sido muy capaz de darle una buena paliza al engreído príncipe terrícola, en esta ocasión, la furia que sentía por dentro le impidió razonar y atacarle debidamente de forma que a Endymión le bastó un solo movimiento para hacerse a un lado, que Serena cayera sobre la cama y que él pudiera sujetarla rápidamente de las muñecas e inmovilizarla.

¿Te apetece otro, mi amor?.- preguntó seductoramente.

¡Ni se te ocurra!

¿Estás segura?.- acercó su rostro al de ella reduciendo al máximo las distancias.- Podría cansarme de ti y ser yo quien te rechazara la próxima vez.

Vaya.- dijo la princesa conteniéndose las ganas de recurrir a su magia allí mismo.- para ser alguien que hace apenas un día suplicaba por una cita ahora te las das de gran conquistador¿puedo saber a qué se debe el cambio?

Ayer no estaba seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí.- respondió muy serio mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella.- Ahora... .- rozó levemente sus labios en un sensual movimiento.-...sí.

Suficiente, demasiado atrevimiento para la princesa quien haciendo uso de su poder interior obtuvo la fuerza suficiente como para soltarse y lanzar a Endymión lejos de ella. Sorprendido por el movimiento, el chico ni siquiera se percató del aura plateada que envolvió a su amada durante apenas una fracción de segundo.

¡Tu no sabes nada de mis sentimientos!.-le gritó Serena mientras se levantaba con auténticas ganas de matarlo.- ¡Y tampoco tienes ningún derecho a hacer lo que has hecho!

De acuerdo.- se levantó Endymión del suelo un poco ( más bien poquísimo) arrepentido por su actitud .- Me he pasado y me lo merezco.-avanzando con las manos abiertas en señal de paz.- Prometo no volver a hacerlo¿me perdonas?.

...- se cruzó de brazos.

¡Oh, vamos!.- insistió tratando de que su voz sonara un poco más apenada de lo que en realidad estaba.-Ya te he pedido perdón, además, estas no son formas de tratar a alguien que se está arriesgando tanto para poder rescatarte.

¿Rescatarme¿De quién?.- le picó la curiosidad.

Pues de quien va a ser.- la miró extrañado.- De mi madre, está planeando algo y seguro que no es nada bueno.

De repente, Serena recordó por qué estaba en esa habitación y todo lo que había pasado desde que tuviera su cita con Endymión. ¿Sabría él ya toda la verdad sobre ella?

Exacto.- respondió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.- Después de que mi madre me castigara tuve una pequeña charla con ella.

Ah, ya veo...- lo miró con expresión dubitativa.- ... ¿y qué piensas sobre... bueno sobre eso?

¿Acaso te preocupa mi opinión?.- le preguntó divertido sabiendo de antemano cual sería su reacción ante tal cuestión.

¡Claro que no!.- exclamó indignada.- Solo es... bueno... es... .- se retorció las manos nerviosa.- ... es... curiosidad... ¡eso es¡Solo curiosidad!.- afirmó muy convencida.

Lo que tu digas, bombón.- rió una vez más ignorando la mirada asesina de Serena ante el apelativo usado.- Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo pero me temo que no nos queda mucho tiempo.- sacando de la cesta que había traído unos zapatos con plataforma, pintura y un par de esponjas cuadradas.- Toma.

¿Eh?

Es parte del disfraz. Cógelo.- insistió.

¿Qué disfraz?.-preguntó sin entender.

Endymión le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa y los complementos que llevaba puestos hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Cuando terminó, recogió la ropa y la peluca y el pañuelo que había arrojado al suelo antes y fue a ofrecérselos a Serena que se había colocado de espaldas y permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Es qué siempre tienes que terminar haciendo eso?.- inquirió la princesa con un débil tono de voz cuando sintió que él se acercaba.- ¿Acaso forma parte de las costumbres de este planeta o es que te gusta hacerme sonrojar?

Me gusta hacerte sonrojar.- le susurró al oído haciendo que Serena brincara al sentir su aliento.- Ahora coge la ropa y vístete, te sacaré de aquí y después Hiperión te llevará hasta donde esté...ummm... ¿tu carruaje espacial?

¿Mi carruaje espacial?.- se giró ceñuda olvidando por un momento la vestimenta de Endymión.

Sí, tu carruaje espacial.- asintió.- Si vives en la Luna tuviste que utilizar algún vehículo para llegar hasta aquí... no sé como lo llamareis allí pero supongo que será algo parecido.

No tengo ninguno.

¿No?.- se extrañó.- ¿Y entonces como llegaste a la Tierra?

No lo entenderías.- se irguió con altivez.- Y que sepas que no pienso ponerme esa ropa, no sé que estés tramando pero no necesito que nadie me rescate y menos aun tu.

Me parece que esa pequeña cabeza hueca que tienes no te deja asimilar la magnitud de la situación en que te encuentras.- replicó Endymión muy molesto por el comentario. No había hecho el ridículo haciéndose pasar por una mujer para que ella le viniera ahora con esas, además, se suponía que debía arrojarse a sus brazos y reconocerlo como su príncipe salvador. ¿Qué demonios estaba saliendo mal?.

�¿Cómo me has llamado, insecto!.

Estás sola y prisionera en el palacio de la Tierra.- siguió hablando ignorando el insulto de la joven.- vigilada por más soldados de los que nunca podrías imaginar, mi madre te odia, está planeando algo y seguro que es tu asesinato. Soy tu única vía de escape¿es qué no puedes entender algo tan simple!

Para que te enteres tu, cretino.- lo encaró con la vena de la frente hinchada.- Puedo volver a mi casa cuando quiera y sin la ayuda de nadie.

¿A sí¿Y entonces por qué no te has marchado ya?.- le respondió enfadado por su terquedad a aceptar su ayuda.- ¿Acaso esperas que te rescate ese prometido tuyo? Porque la verdad es que está tardando un poco.

¡No metas a Arthur en esto! Si no me he ido aún es porque antes tengo que... espera un momento¡y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer! Has venido a rescatarme, bien, muchas gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda¡ahora vete y déjame sola!.- se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

¡Yo sin ti no me voy!.- exclamó Endymión mientras imitaba a Serena y se sentaba a su lado con igual actitud.- ¡Estoy aquí para rescatarte y eso es lo que voy a hacer!

¡Pues vale!.- dijo enfadada y mirándole de manera desafiante.-¡Por mí puedes quedarte ahí sentado hasta que te salgan raíces porque lo que es yo no me moveré de aquí!

Endymión le devolvió la mirada con igual enfado y desafío, la mantuvieron así durante unos minutos y después ambos la apartaron hacia otro lado igual de molestos.

_Quince minutos después_

¿Aún no te has marchado?.- preguntó Serena.

¿Aún no te has cambiado de ropa?.- replicó Endymión.

Imbécil...

_Diez minutos después_

¿Te das cuenta de que por tu necedad el tiempo se te está agotando?.- intentó disuadirla Endymión.

¿Te das cuenta de que estás perdiendo el tiempo?.-contraatacó la princesa.

Cabezota...

_Cinco minutos después_

¿Eres consciente de que puedes meterte en graves problemas si tu madre se entera de lo que estás haciendo?.- insistió la princesa.

¿Y tú de tu situación?.

_Tres minutos después_

Podría desheredarte o algo peor.

Me trae sin cuidado lo que haga.- replicó el príncipe.-Tu eres más importante para mí.- Serena bajó la mirada sonrojada y no dijo nada. La extraña sensación que sintiera en el bosque estaba volviendo con más fuerza que antes.

_Dos minutos después_

¿En serio te importo tanto?.-miró a Endymión de reojo.- Tanto como para enfrentarte a tu propia familia.

¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo por ese prometido tuyo? Ese... .- las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta.- ... ese Arthur.

... no… lo sé... supongo ...- susurró.

_Un minuto después_

Endymión...

¿Qué¿Ya has recapacitado?.- inquirió el chico observándola con atención.

Serena movió la cabeza negativamente, de su rostro había desaparecido completamente cualquier rastro de ira, ya no estaba molesta con el príncipe.

Endymión... .- lo miró.- de verdad que te agradezco que hayas venido a rescatarme, que te vayas a enfrentar a tu madre por mí... pero no es necesario que lo hagas, no mentí cuando dije que podía irme cuando quisiera.

El chico frunció el ceño.

Lo digo en serio.- insistió.- De todas formas….

Le sonrió con cariño, justo con la sonrisa que Endymión siempre había deseado que le regalara desde que la conociera, se acercó hasta él y lo besó con suavidad en la mejilla.

Gracias por todo, Endy.

El príncipe de la Tierra estaba sorprendido, no solo por el gesto de afecto sino también por la forma en que le había llamado, sentía que estaba recibiendo una última oportunidad y que no debía dejarla escapar por nada del mundo.

Serena… .- pronunció su nombre como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras la tomaba de la mano sin que la joven hiciera nada por impedírselo.- … yo…

�¡PUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!.

¡Qué ha sido eso!.- soltó la mano de Endymión y se levantó sobresaltada.- ¿Una explosión?

No lo sé.- respondió el chico malhumorado por la interrupción.- Iré a averiguarlo.

No fue necesario, la puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento de un golpe dejando ver a los soldados que la vigilaban en el suelo y gravemente heridos. Un chico alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio apareció en el umbral portando una espada. Centró su mirada en la princesa y pronunció una sola palabra cargada de sentimiento.

Serenity...

¡Arthur!

Continuará…

Pues ya está listo, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de la historia. El 26 espero tenerlo listo muy pronto para subirlo en una o dos semanas, solo os pido paciencia y que no os preocupéis que aunque un poco lenta no voy a dejar de escribir la historia.

Kendra Duvoa: En este capítulo no sale Hotaru y probablemente tampoco en el siguiente pero a partir del 27 que será más o menos cuando todo empiece a estallar aparecerá unas cuantas veces, solo espero no defraudarte en relación a lo que esperas.

Maron-Chan2¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Y me alegro que te gustara la parte de Endymión, disfruté bastante escribiendola.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Pues para los que me preguntaban que había pasado con Lita ( como tú) aquí tenéis la respuesta. La verdad es que me da un poco de pena porque ella quiere a su padre mucho pero también a sus amigas y Zeus a metido la pata hasta el fondo, de todas formas no planeo hacerla sufrir mucho. En cuanto a Hotaru¿tu scout favorita? Entonces la parte de la guerra te gustará bastante porque ella es una de las protagonistas pero no te preocupes que también tengo preparada una sorpresa para ella, nunca me ha gustado que mis personajes sufran más de lo necesario ni que terminen excesivamente mal.

Lupita: El resto de tus dudas espero que se vayan con los siguientes, de todas formas es que como hay muchos personajes cada uno haciendo algo por su lado me resulta muy difícil que se vea todo lo que va pasando en un solo capítulo sin alargarlos más de 10 o 11 hojas ( que fui el tope que establecí cuando empecé la historia aunque creo que ya lo he superado en algunos capítulos para llegar a 14, más o menos ). Gracias de nuevo por los ánimos.

Mandy¿De verdad te reiste mucho¡Qué ilusión! Tenías mis dudas respecto a si conseguiría transmitir lo que yo veía cuando Endymión se disfrazaba pero a la vista de que eres la segunda que me dice que se rió parece que de alguna forma lo conseguí. �¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Sailor vivi: Como dije antes lenta pero segura, la historia llegará al final. Gracias por el review.


	27. Preparándose para la guerra

**CAPÍTULO 26: PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA GUERRA**

**Palacio de la Luna ( sala del trono )**

Después de que la reina ordenara a Artemis convocar una reunión del consejo, la sala del trono se había convertido en un improvisado centro de mando desde donde la soberana de la Luna supervisaba que todo marchara según lo planeado. Así en este instante, su fiel consejera Luna le estaba informando respecto a los preparativos de defensa de la Luna.

Aunque apenas habían transcurrido dos horas desde que ordenara organizar la defensa a Venus y a Mercurio todo estaba ya casi listo y esto se debía en gran parte a la eficacia que había demostrado el subcapitán Alex. Cuando las dos sailors habían llegado a la base, el chico ya había planificado los turnos de vigilancia y había puesto sobre aviso a todos los hombres de la unidad incluyendo a aquellos que gozaban de algún permiso para que regresaran inmediatamente. Lo único que faltaba era preparar la defensa mágica del palacio y de la ciudad que se levantaba a su alrededor.

Se reforzó especialmente el escudo que protegía la ciudad y el que rodeaba la habitación de palacio en donde se guardaba el cristal de plata y se reunió a los hombres más dotados en el arte de la magia para instruirlos en el exterminio de los clones. Gracias a los datos proporcionados por Arthur, Mercurio había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para destruirlos era utilizar aquellas mismas técnicas que se emplearían para derrotar a los reyes clonados pero uniendo el poder mágico de varios hombres en un solo ataque.

La reina estaba sumamente satisfecha con el trabajo realizado y a la vista de que gracias a la gran labor llevada a cabo por el subcapitán Alex, Venus y Mercurio ya no eran necesarias por el momento, decidió llamarlas a su presencia para encomendarles una nueva misión. Ellas dos junto con Marte se encargarían del apresamiento de los tres reyes traidores durante la reunión que se llevaría a cabo mañana a primera hora. Si todo marchaba como ella esperaba los traidores serían llevados a juicio y la guerra finalizaría sin derramamientos de sangre. Todo dependía de su actuación ante el consejo.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran las dos sailors Artemis irrumpió en la habitación muy alterado informando de que Urano y Neptuno acababan de llegar a palacio y que deseaban ver a la reina. Artemis aguardó a recibir una respuesta de la reina mientras esta se quedaba callada y Luna la observaba temiendo lo peor.

Hazlas pasar.- habló la reina por fin.- Y no avises a nadie de que están aquí.

¡Majestad, no!.-exclamó Luna.- ¡Son unas traidoras!

Luna.- se acercó a ella la reina.- Por favor, sé lo que hago.

Pero…

Luna, es una orden.

Luna iba a replicar pero al ver la expresión de la reina supo que no podría convencerla y bajó la cabeza aceptando su decisión mientras salía de la habitación acompañada de Artemis. Segundos después entraron Urano y Neptuno.

Reina Serenity.- se arrodillaron las dos.- gracias por recibirnos.

La reina hizo un leve movimiento con la mano indicándoles que se levantaran mientras miraba directamente a Urano quien había permanecido con la mirada bajada desde que entrara a la habitación.

No me andaré con rodeos.- dijo la reina antes de que cualquiera de las dos sailors pudiera decir nada.- Hace poco llegó a mis oídos la noticia de que el rey de Urano y su hija estaban implicados en una conspiración en contra de la Luna.- Haruka enrojeció ante la justificada acusación.- Pero no sabía que la princesa de Neptuno tuviera algo que ver también, según lo que me han contado hasta hace poco estaba prisionera en el palacio de Urano.

Y así es, majestad.- se adelantó Neptuno.- Atlante me apresó para poder chantajear a Urano.

Eso es algo difícil de creer.- dijo Serenity sin abandonar su postura inflexible.- No solo porque de todos es conocido el aprecio que padre e hija se tienen sino también…

¡Le tenía!.- se apresuró a corregir Urano levantando la mirada por vez primera.- Nunca le perdonaré lo que está haciendo.

La reina la miró severamente reprendiéndola por la interrupción y sin hacer demasiado caso a sus vehementes palabras.

Sino también… .- continuó hablando.- …porque no me cabe en la cabeza que no pudieras rescatar a tu compañera de batalla por ti misma, después de todo eres una sailor y tu poder está muy por encima del de tu padre y aunque no lo hubiese estado hubiera bastado una sola palabra tuya para que el resto de las sailors te hubieran apoyado.- la miró con rudeza.- Pero en vez de eso he de suponer que tu padre se había vuelto tan poderoso que preferiste no arriesgar la vida de tu compañera y traicionar, no solo a la reina a la que habías jurado proteger con tu vida el día en que te convertiste en sailor Urano sino también a tu princesa, a la que estabas dispuesta a asesinar aprovechando el cariño y la confianza que te tiene.

Haruka bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio ante la acusación de la reina, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable e incapaz de defenderse. Neptuno la observó preocupada y decidió intervenir pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la reina le indicó con un gesto de la mano que guardara silencio mientras esperaba paciente una respuesta de Urano.

Reina Serenity.- dijo después de un rato.- Yo… yo….- levantó la mirada de golpe.- ¡Soy culpable de todo lo que decís!

¡Urano!.- se asustó Neptuno.-¿Se puede saber qué dices¡Tu no eres culpable de nada!

No, Michiru, lo soy.- miró a su compañera con arrepentimiento para después volver a centrar su mirada en la reina que seguía observándola con expresión impasible.- Neptuno no ha mentido cuando ha dicho que la única razón por la que colaboré con mi padre fue porque la tenía prisionera y me había amenazado con matarla si no seguía sus órdenes.

Es cierto que siempre he sentido un gran respecto y admiración por él, pero todo eso murió el día en que me contó sus planes esperando que yo los aceptase como si nada, que me uniese a él y renunciase a todos los ideales de justicia y lealtad sobre los que he sustentado mi vida. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo obedecería…- apretó los puños impotente al recordar lo que había pasado entonces.- …no dudo ni un solo instante en ponerme entre la espada y la pared.

También es cierto que podría haberme enfrentado a él y rescatar a Michiru, incluso pediros a vos ayuda, pero en ese momento me entró tanto pánico ante la idea de perderla que ni siquiera pensé en esa posibilidad. Lo único que sabía es que cualquier paso en falso podría poner en peligro su vida y preferí cerrar los ojos ante lo que iba hacer antes que arriesgarme.- esta vez miró a Michiru.- como bien dijiste antes dejé que mis sentimientos se antepusieran a mi misión, olvidé que soy una sailor y por eso soy culpable.- volvió a mirar a la reina.- Solo cuando mi padre me ordenó que matase a la princesa reaccioné, porque al igual que Michiru es una persona muy importante en mi vida la princesa también lo es, es como mi hermana pequeña.

Me di cuenta de lo que el miedo me había hecho hacer pero sentía que ya era demasiado tarde para pediros ayuda porque ya os había traicionado Así que ideé un plan para satisfacer a mi padre y mantener a salvo a Serena hasta que todo terminara. Sin embargo, pese haberme dado cuenta de mi error fui incapaz de actuar porque solo me importaba proteger a Michiru y a Serena, lo demás me daba igual.

Por eso, mi reina, soy culpable de todo lo que habéis dicho y por eso aceptaré cualquier castigo que decidáis para mi, pero antes.- adelantándose unos pasos y arrodillándose ante ella.- os ruego que por favor escuchéis lo que Neptuno y yo tenemos que contaros respecto al enemigo y que nos creáis.- bajando la mirada y sonriendo con ironía.- Neptuno está libre y Serena a salvo ya no tengo ninguna razón para seguir con mi padre pero si no creéis en mis palabras podéis hablar con Plutón, ella también está al corriente.

Habla entonces.- la apremió la reina.- Ya decidiré después si tus palabras contienen la verdad o son solo una mentira más.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y se levantó mientras le contaba a la reina Serenity todo lo que sabía respecto al ataque, la identidad del tercer traidor y Hotaru. Conforme el relato de la scout de Urano avanzaba el semblante de la reina se ensombrecía cada vez más y más presa de la preocupación. Cuando Haruka terminó de hablar, la soberana de la Luna ya había tomado una decisión pero antes necesitaba saber algo más.

Antes dijiste que te habías encargado de poner a salvo a mi hija.-dijo muy seria.- Pero si está en la Tierra¿cómo va a estar a salvo?

Urano se apresuró a contarle su plan para proteger a Serena ( ver capitulo 19 ) mientras sonreía con tristeza al recordar lo feliz que se había sentido su padre al saber del supuesto envenenamiento de la princesa.

Cuando terminó de hablar la sailor, la reina se levantó del trono, caminó hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala y se puso a mirar el exterior en silencio. Urano esperó aparentemente con calma a que hablara mientras por dentro era un amasijo de nervios.

Has traicionado a la Luna.-habló por fin la reina provocando con sus palabras que Haruka se atragantara de angustia.- Se mire por donde se mire es lo que has hecho, aunque lo hicieras solo por proteger a una amiga.

¡Majestad!.- exclamó Neptuno alarmada.- Por favor, no la juzguéis tan duramente, ella no…

Neptuno.- se giró la reina con voz reprobatoria.- no hables mientras no se te pida.

¡Pero majestad!.- intentó protestar, pero al ver la dura expresión de la reina no le quedó más remedio que guardar silencio.

Sin embargo.- prosiguió la soberana de la Luna.- la información que me has traído, de la que no dudo su veracidad, es de una gran importancia para el reino porque nos permite contar con una ventaja de la que antes no disponíamos.- sonriendo por vez primera desde que comenzara la improvisada reunión.- digamos que de alguna manera esto compensa lo otro.- las dos sailors miraron a la reina esperanzadas.- pero solo un poco, tienes que comprender que vas a tener que ganarte nuevamente mi confianza y hasta que eso no ocurra no podré volver a asignarte las misiones de vital importancia que te venía dando hasta ahora.

Lo comprendo, majestad.- bajó Urano la cabeza.

Sin embargo.- amplió su sonrisa.- Neptuno sigue gozando de toda mi confianza y, si ella se compromete a responder de tus actos, todo podría volver a ser como antes.

Las dos sailors intercambiaron miradas sonrientes mientras Neptuno se apresuraba a asentir con la cabeza a la proposición de la reina quien también sonrió feliz de que su presentimiento no hubiera sido falso y la traición de Urano no fuera tan real como parecía.

Bien, ahora que sé que Hades está implicado en todo esto las cosas varían ligeramente.- reflexionando.- A estas alturas todos los miembros del consejo deben de haber sido informados de la reunión de mañana por la mañana, así que… Urano, Neptuno, quiero que os presentéis ante cada uno de los reyes no implicados en la conspiración y que los aviséis de todo lo que está ocurriendo para que puedan prepararse, decirles también que la reunión de mañana se mantiene, que no deben faltar y que tampoco deben dar muestras ni ahora ni mañana de estar al corriente de lo que está pasando.

Sí, majestad.- se inclinaron ambas para después marcharse felices a cumplir las órdenes de su reina.

Cuando salían por la puerta se cruzaron con Venus y Mercurio que las miraron con desconfianza.

Mi reina.- habló Venus al entrar.- ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Nada que no esperase.- respondió la reina con una sonrisa.

**En una de las inmensas salas del palacio de Urano**

¡Maldito Hades!.- exclamó Atlante frustrado mientras daba vueltas por la habitación y Zeus lo contemplaba en silencio.- ¿Hasta cuando piensa tenernos esperando? Fue él quien convocó la reunión.

Estoy aquí.- se oyó de repente.- Siento el retraso.

Inmediatamente Zeus y Atlante voltearon la cabeza hacia una esquina de la habitación oculta entre las sombras y alejada de la puerta. Hades estaba allí con su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Cuándo… cuándo has entrado?.- se atrevió a preguntar Zeus sorprendido.- No te hemos visto pasar.

Hades ignoró la pregunta mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento. Atlante lo miró con desconfianza e hizo lo propio.

¿Y bien?.- inquirió Atlante.- ¿Para qué nos has llamado?

La reina ha convocado una reunión del consejo para mañana a primera hora.

Lo sabemos.- asintió Zeus.- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Ocurre.- ensanchó su sonrisa.- Que la reina está al tanto de nuestros planes.

¿Qué!.- se sorprendió Zeus.- ¡Eso es imposible¡Hemos cuidado hasta el último detalle¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?

Imagino que mi pequeña Hotaru ha tenido algo que ver pero sin duda no ha sido la única.- mirando a Atlante con pedantería.- Parece ser que tu estratagema de chantaje no ha resultado tan eficaz como parecía.

Mi hija está totalmente bajo mi control.- contestó el rey de Urano molesto.- Además, en que te basas para afirmar que la reina conoce nuestros planes¿en esa reunión? No sería la primera vez que la reina convoca alguna.

Tal vez… pero si es la primera que convoca sin motivo alguno.

Podría deberse a la muerte de su hija.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- inquirió Zeus sin entender.

Empiezo a dudar que la princesa esté muerta de verdad.

Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que confirmó su muerte.- lo acusó Atlante perspicaz.

¿Habláis de la princesa Serenity?.- preguntó Zeus temeroso recordando la conversación que tuviera con el capitán Arthur.

Un pequeño fallo sin importancia en comparación con el tuyo.- respondió Hades con presunción.- Dime¿estás seguro de que la princesa de Neptuno, Arthur y el otro siguen en el calabozo?

Por supuesto.- contestó a la defensiva y cada vez más furioso por las continuas acusaciones de Hades.- Lo comprobé personalmente esta mañana a primera hora mientras hacía los preparativos para la ejecución de los dos prisioneros de la Luna. Iba a ejecutarlos mañana en cuanto finalizara la reunión.

¿Ejecución¡Qué ejecución!.- exclamó Zeus cada vez más alarmado y molesto por ser ignorado.- No acordamos ninguna ejecución.

Pues en ese caso.- le brillaron los ojos a Hades como si estuviera disfrutando de la situación aunque esta supusiera un revés en sus planes.- creo que tendrás que suspenderla porque me han informado de que han visto al capitán Arthur en la Tierra.

Eso… eso no es posible.- apretó los puños Atlante tratando de contener su furia.- Me aseguré de que mis guardias les dieran una buena paliza para que no pudieran escapar y además todas las entradas y salidas a la prisión están vigiladas, es imposible que hayan escapado.

Pueden haberlo hecho haciendo uso de la teletransportación, tal vez encontraron una forma de despertar a la princesa de Neptuno.- clavando su penetrante mirada en Atlante.- Fue un error encerrarlos en la misma celda.

¡Suficiente!.- se levantó de golpe hecho una furia.- ¡Tu no eres quien para cuestionar mis métodos!

Hades lo miró con sarcasmo provocando que Atlante hirviera de coraje hasta el punto de golpear la mesa con todas sus fuerzas e ir en busca de su supuesto aliado en la guerra. Zeus lo imitó casi tan furioso como él por ser ignorado y lo agarró con fuerza del brazo antes de que pudiera siquiera aproximarse a Hades. Atlante trató de soltarse pero la gran fuerza de Zeus ( por nada era jupiteriano ) se lo impidió obligándolo a centrar toda su atención en él.

¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo!.- gritó.

Por mi puedes golpearlo hasta que te canses.- respondió con aparente calma.- Pero después de responder a mis preguntas.

Los dos reyes se miraron con rabia mientras Hades los contemplaba divertido.

Me parece que estáis olvidando quien es nuestro verdadero enemigo.- decidió intervenir por fin.- Y las discusiones entre nosotros a estas alturas solo harán que perdamos la guerra.

Mira quien fue a hablar.- respondió Atlante sin quitar la mirada de encima a Zeus.- Has sido tu quien ha empezado con las acusaciones.

¡Oh!.¿Eso es lo que crees?- puso cara de arrepentimiento mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a los dos reyes.- Solo trataba de poner las cartas boca arriba para que todo estuviera perfectamente organizado para el día del ataque.- agarró la mano de Zeus y lo obligó a soltar a Atlante con una fuerza que ni el soberano de Urano ni el de Júpiter esperaban que tuviera.- No quiero más disputas entre nosotros¿entendido?.- los miró a ambos con una seriedad rara vez vista en él que resultaba algo tenebrosa.

Nosotros tampoco.- replicó Atlante con voz gélida.- Por esta vez pasaré por alto tus insinuaciones pero te advierto que será la última vez que lo haga.- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.

Hades sonrió y miró a Zeus quien parecía a punto de decir algo pero al final desvió la mirada y volvió a su asiento sin abrir la boca.

Bien.- volvió a sentarse Hades.- Ahora que conocemos la situación debemos discutir cual será nuestro próximo movimiento, está claro que esa reunión de la reina es una trampa.

Lo mejor será que adelantemos el ataque a esta noche.- aconsejó Atlante.- Si es cierto que mi hija me ha traicionado.- echó de reojo una mirada de rabia a Hades pero se abstuvo de comentar nada.- debe saber que pensábamos atacar mañana al anochecer. Adelantando el ataque, la sorprenderemos.

Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Hades.- pero no será esta noche cuando el reinado de la Luna llegue a su fin sino mañana durante la reunión.- miró a sus compañeros.- Planeo acudir.

¡Pero si es una trampa!.- exclamó Atlante.- ¿Para qué demonios vas a ir!

Me gustan los juegos.- se limitó a decir con sonrisa traviesa.- Y no pienso perderme este cuando la reina lo ha convocado en nuestro honor.

¡Pues no cuentes conmigo para esa locura! No pienso entregarme a la reina en bandeja de plata.

No tenia intención de pedirte que vinieras.- lo corrigió Hades casi con amabilidad.- Solo iré yo, vosotros dos seguiréis con el plan acordado y esperaréis a mi señal para atacar.

¿Qué señal?.- inquirió Atlante con desconfianza.

Lo sabréis en su momento.- respondió mientras se levantaba dando por finalizada la reunión.

Atlante estuvo a punto de replicar pero se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio. Necesitaba a Hades para llevar a cabo sus planes de conquista así que por el momento soportaría sus aires de magnanimidad, pero solo por el momento.

¿Era necesario que la princesa Serenity muriera?.- preguntó de pronto Zeus cuando Hades estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

No está muerta.- respondió el rey de Saturno sin siquiera voltear.- Pero pronto lo estará al igual que la reina.- girando la cabeza y mirándole fijamente como si pudiera leerle la mente.- Y harías bien en recordar que ante los ojos de la reina eres un traidor y que ya no hay marcha atrás. Si no te gusta nuestra forma de actuar habértelo pensado dos veces antes de unirte a nosotros, esto es una guerra y en las guerras vence quien más daño hace a su enemigo.- se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación rumbo a la Tierra, en busca del cristal dorado.

**Júpiter**

Después de que Rei le contara todo lo que había pasado desde que ella fuera capturada y lo que la reina le había ordenado que hiciera, Lita se había sumido en un profundo silencio aún más deprimente que el que la rodeaba cuando el demonio la estaba controlando. Después de un rato sin que nada pareciera cambiar, Rei decidió intervenir.

Lita.- se sentó a su lado Marte.- Tienes que tomar una decisión ya, hay mucho en juego.- tomándola de la mano con gentileza.- Entiendo que esto sea muy duro para ti, todas sabemos lo mucho que quieres a tu padre pero este ha tomado un camino equivocado y tu no puedes hacer nada por él.- endureciendo un poco el tono de su voz.- Eres una sailor y tu deber es proteger a la reina y a la princesa por encima de cualquier otra cosa, no puedes permitir que….

Aún no puedo creer que dejara a un demonio vigilándome.- la interrumpió de pronto.- Eso significa que además de ser un traidor tiene tratos con criaturas diabólicas.

Lita…

Como bien has dicho.- se levantó de golpe y caminó con altivez hacia una ventana.- Soy una sailor y mi deber es para con la reina y la princesa.- su voz sonaba amarga pero su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo.- Mi padre ha traicionado a la reina y por lo tanto también a mi.- girándose hacia Rei.- Fingiré estar de acuerdo con él y averiguaré la identidad de todos los que pretenden destruir nuestro reino.

Lita.- se levantó ella también.- Según lo que nos contó Arthur cabe la posibilidad de que Zeus esté siendo utilizado, tal vez…

No, no lo está siendo.- respondió con frialdad.- Eso era lo que yo pensaba también porque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera así pero la realidad es que esté siendo utilizado o no, está dispuesto a matar a gente inocente por tal de conseguir lo que desea, no importa que intente que las bajas sean mínimas.

Lo siento, Lita.- la miró con tristeza.- Si pudiera…

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador de Sailor Marte.

**La Tierra**

¡Arthur!.- exclamó Serena sorprendida.

El chico le sonrió con dulzura y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Ven conmigo.- la apremió.- Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí lo antes posible.

Serena no se movió. El hombre al que supuestamente amaba y al que había deseado abrazar y sentir desde que llegara a la Tierra ( al principio porque lo extrañaba, más tarde porque necesitaba sacar de su cabeza a Endymión aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ) estaba allí, a escasos centímetros de ella, esperando a que tomara su mano para llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Debería sentirse feliz, correr a sus brazos llorando de alegría y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero en ese momento lo único que su imagen le transmitía era la certeza de que él la llevaría de nuevo a la Luna y que nunca más volvería a ver a Endymión. Y aún peor que esa certeza era el no poder negar durante más tiempo que se había enamorado del príncipe de la Tierra. Lo miró, y sus ojos le suplicaron en silencio que no la dejara marchar.

Arthur, que no entendía por que su princesa no corría a abrazarlo, se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia de Endymión y del atuendo que llevaba puesto ( recordad que se había quitado el disfraz y se había quedado en ropa interior ). En su mente cobró sentido la extraña mirada que Serena le había dirigido segundos antes a aquel hombre, era una mirada de temor, a saber lo que ese infeliz le habría hecho.

Miserable.- siseó con veneno en la voz y con los ojos inyectados en sangre a causa de la furia que se había apoderado de él.- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?.- avanzó hacia Endymión con tanta rapidez que al príncipe apenas le dio tiempo a esquivar la primera estocada, la segunda lo hirió en el hombro.

Serena, reaccionando por fin al ver la sangre, corrió hacia Arthur y lo agarró del brazo.

¡Arthur¡No!.- exclamó asustada.-¡Para!

No te preocupes.- la miró y la apartó de él mientras Endymión aprovechaba para alejarse y buscar algo con lo que defenderse.- Pagará por haber intentado siquiera ponerte una mano encima.

No… no entiendo.- empezó a desesperarse al ver que Arthur la ignoraba e iba de nuevo en busca de Endymión.- ¡No te entiendo!

Creo que tu _prometido_ piensa que he intentado tomarte en contra de tu voluntad.- le aclaró Endymión mientras cogía la espada de uno de los soldados caídos.- Tal vez en la Luna tratéis a las mujeres así pero aquí, en la _Tierra,_ las tratamos como se merecen, con respecto y consideración.

Y por eso estás en ropa interior¿no?.- lo acusó Arthur sin creer una sola palabra mientras chocaban espada contra espada. Para su sorpresa, Endymión resultó ser un excelente espadachín.- Eres bueno.- lo alabó.- Pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme.- dijo al mismo tiempo que conseguía desarmar al príncipe y se disponía a darle el golpe final.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Serena lo empujó lejos de Endymión provocando que se le cayera la espada.

¡Basta!.- exclamó la princesa mientras se acercaba a Arthur, lo cogía de ambos brazos y lo miraba suplicante.- No es lo que tu piensas, Endymión no me ha hecho nada solo trataba de ayudar.

Pero Serena.- protestó el joven.-Él…

Mira su cara Arthur, está maquillado.- lo señaló con la mano.- Se disfrazó de mujer para poder entrar en la habitación y sacarme de aquí sin que nadie se enterase.

Arthur miró a Endymión con desconfianza y después a Serena. Impropio de él, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a aquel hombre pero si su princesa decía que no le había hecho ningún daño no le quedaba más remedio que creerlo, al fin y al cabo, no había ninguna razón para que ella mintiera.

Te debo una disculpa.- se separó de Serena y le ofreció una mano a Endymión.- Malinterpreté la situación.

Endymión lo miró con cierto recelo pero al final aceptó su ayuda.

No importa.- contestó el príncipe.- En tu lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Siento lo de tu hombro.- se disculpó mientras se situaba detrás de Serena y la rodeaba por la cintura con los brazos.- Vámonos a casa, mi princesa.

Pero… pero… no puedo irme….- se quejó la joven mientras intentaba separarse con suavidad de él pero cada vez que estaba a punto de lograrlo el chico volvía a sujetarla y a atraerla hacia él.-… Haruka aún no me ha dado la señal… y…

Olvídate de Urano.- respondió abruptamente.- La reina me ha enviado personalmente a buscarte.

Pero… .- intentó liberarse nuevamente pero Arthur volvió abrazarla, esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

Serena.- acercó su rostro al oído de la joven y le habló con dulzura.- Vámonos a casa.- aspiró su perfume y la besó con suavidad en la mejilla mientras la estrechaba un poco más entre sus brazos ( si es que eso era posible ).

Serena miró una última vez a Endymión con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su poder la inundará, un aura plateada los envolvió a ambos y, segundos después, justo cuando llegaban Hiperión, Diocles y un destacamento de soldados, desaparecieron de la habitación.

Continuará…

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Bueno, todo depende de por donde se mire, Zeus solo tenía dos opciones, o encerrar a su hija o considerarla su enemiga, eligió la primera.

Maron-chan2: Tienes razón en lo de que Arthur no fue muy pacifico que digamos pero es que hay que entender al pobre muchacho, la Tierra es su enemiga y tienen apresada a su novia y encima después de lo que paso en Júpiter pues tiene de todo menos ganas de ir con cuidado.

Lupita: Gracias por el review y respecto al otro fic… es que esa es la idea… por el momento.

Mandy: Pues ya ves, llega y se la lleva pero al menos sirvió para que Serena aclarara sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

A todos los que me han enviado reviews muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Los siguientes capítulos se centrarán en la guerra y en los sentimientos de otros personajes así que Endimión y Serena saldrán poco en plan amoroso. Pero espero que os sigan gustando lo mismo aunque ellos no salgan.

Selene


	28. Todo es posible cuando se tienen amigos

**CAPÍTULO 27: TODO ES POSIBLE CUANDO SE TIENEN AMIGOS**

Segundos después de evaporarse del palacio de la Tierra, Arthur y Serena aparecieron en la parte del jardín lunar que daba al balcón de la habitación de la joven.

Ya estás a salvo.- fue lo primero que dijo el chico aliviado mientras se separaba de ella.

Serena contempló su alrededor con tristeza.

Vamos.- la apremió.- Tienes que ir a ver a la reina cuanto antes y yo tengo que ocuparme de la unidad, no nos sobra el tiempo.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y después se lanzó a sus brazos buscando algo de cariño. Si no podía tener a Endymión ahora que sabía que lo amaba, al menos intentaría llenar el vacío de su corazón con el amor de Arthur.

Solo unos minutos.- susurró la princesa mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico.- Luego iré con mi madre.

Ahora no, Serena.- la separó de él.- No hay tiempo.

Pero… .- protestó la chica, necesitaba más que nunca sentirlo cerca de ella.

No me malinterpretes.- se disculpó al ver tristeza en el rostro de su amada.- Nada me gustaría más que pasar el tiempo contigo pero estamos en guerra y …

¿En guerra!.- se alarmó la joven.- Mi madre no pensará declarar la guerra a la Tierra¿no¡Todo lo que pasó fue culpa mía! Fui yo quien…

No es con la Tierra con quien estamos en guerra.- la interrumpió.- Sino con aquellos que decían ser nuestros amigos.

¿No con la Tierra?.- inquirió un poco más tranquila pero no por ello menos alarmada. Una guerra siempre era asunto grave.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y pasó a narrarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que ella se marchara de la Luna, incluida la traición de Urano.

¡Pero eso no puede ser!.- exclamó muy afectada.- Además, Haruka jamás nos traicionaría.

Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, Serena.

¡Pero yo conozco a Haruka muy bien!.- la defendió con vehemencia.- Y sé que nunca haría algo así si no la hubieran obligado de alguna manera.

No hay tiempo para discutir.-contestó con tono autoritario.- Simplemente mantente alejada de ella hasta que todo termine.

Pero…

Serena, por favor.- la agarró de los hombros.- Prométemelo.

No… .- observó la mirada suplicante del joven.- está… está bien.

Arthur sonrió complacido y la besó con suavidad en la mejilla.

Ahora vamos a ver la reina.- dijo separándose de ella y emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la sala del trono.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió en silencio.

**Aposentos de la reina**

Serena se encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitación de su madre intentando decidir qué hacer.

Por lo visto, la reina había tenido una reunión muy difícil hacia poco y se había retirado a su cuarto a descansar ( según les había informado un guardia en la sala del trono ) así que el capitán y ella habían ido a buscarla allí. Al llegar, Serena le había pedido a Arthur que la dejara sola.

El joven, compresivo, se había marchado a su unidad ( con las prisas ni siquiera se había despedido en condiciones de la princesa ).

Tras un rato de meditación, Serena decidió que era inútil retrasar por más tiempo el encuentro con su madre porque tarde o temprano se enteraría de que había vuelto e iría a buscarla, solo esperaba que no estuviera demasiado enfadada con ella, sabía que en el fondo se había comportado como una niña caprichosa al ir a la Tierra pero… llamó a la puerta y entró despacio.

Mama… .- susurró esperando que la reprimenda no fuera muy severa.- … ya he vuelto y estoy…

No pudo continuar. En cuanto la reina oyó la voz de su hija se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Serenity!.- exclamó muy feliz.- Hija mía, menos mal que estás bien.

¿No… no estás enfadada conmigo?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Enfadada?.- se separó de ella un poco.- Debería estarlo, y mucho. Lo que has hecho ha sido una insensatez, ir hasta la Tierra aún sabiendo el peligro que corrías si te descubrían solo para recuperar un anillo por mucho que este significara para ti.

Serena bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada. No es que se arrepintiera de haber ido pues allí había conocido a Endymión pero le dolía la preocupación de su madre. ¿Para qué demonios le habría preguntado si estaba enfadada?

Pero… .- continuó la reina con una sonrisa.- … estoy tan feliz de que estés bien que no creo poder reñirte.

A Serena se le iluminó la cara.

Solo quiero que me prometas algo a cambio.- la tomó de los brazos muy seria.- Prométeme que no volverás allí nunca más.

Pero… pero… ¿por qué!.- se negó a hacer tal promesa pese a saber desde el momento en que Arthur fue a buscarla que no podría volver.- No entiendo porque no quieres saber nada de la Tierra, la gente de allí es muy amable y estoy segura de que con un poco de diálogo se podría producir un acercamiento entre los dos reinos. La reina Calice no es una mala persona, solo está resentida por algo que desconozco pero, sea lo que sea, seguro que se puede solucionar¿verdad que si?.- la miró esperanzada.

Mi ángel… .- suspiró.- no es tal fácil como parece, hay muchas cosas de la relación entre la Luna y la Tierra que desconoces.

¿Cómo que mi padre murió allí?

¿Quién te ha dicho eso!.- se alarmó la reina.

Se lo oí decir al rey Etlio.- contestó la princesa algo sorprendida por la reacción de su madre.- ¿Es cierto?

Escucha Serenity.- le dijo muy seria.- Este no es el momento más adecuado para hablar sobre ese tema, solo quiero que me des tu palabra de que no volverás a la Tierra nunca más.

Pero mama… .- protestó.

No me obligues a ordenártelo, por favor.- reduciendo un poco la tensión de su rostro al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su hija.- Te prometo que cuando la guerra termine responderé a todas tus preguntas.- casi en un susurro.- Tal vez, incluso me replanteé el asunto de la Tierra.

Serena sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

Y yo te prometo que me esforzaré al máximo para que esta guerra termine lo antes posible.- riendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.- La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión estrenar mi traje de sailor.

¡Serenity!

Ji, ji, ji, lo siento.

No importa.- le sonrió con dulzura mientras la miraba fijamente.

¿Pasa algo?.- inquirió la princesa extrañada de la penetrante mirada de su madre.

No, es solo que cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu padre.- suspiró con gesto cansado.

Serena, al ver a su madre tan agotada decidió que ya era momento de marcharse. Le dio un último abrazo y la dejó a solas para que pudiera descansar a gusto.

La promesa de su madre de que al finalizar la guerra se replantearía la relación con la Tierra, le había dado la secreta esperanza de que podría volver a ver a Endymión. Sin embargo, seguía estando presente la cuestión de su padre y de cuál era el motivo de la patente enemistad entre la Tierra y la Luna¿qué tenía que ver con la muerte de su padre? Y para colmo de males estaba el problema de Arthur, estaba segura de que le partiría el corazón si le decía que no lo amaba¿pero qué podía hacer?

Minutos antes había estado dispuesta a seguir adelante con su compromiso solo para poder olvidar al príncipe de la Tierra pero ahora que había pasado el tiempo y podía pensar con más serenidad se daba cuenta de que no era justo para Arthur que lo engañara haciéndole creer que lo amaba, existiera o no la posibilidad de que Endymión y ella estuvieran juntos. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera sabía que al final terminaría haciéndole daño y él no se lo merecía.

¡Ay!.- exclamó cansada de tanto problema.- ¿Por qué es tan duro ser adolescente?.- con gesto infantil.- Ahora sé lo que quería decir Haruka-chan cuando decía que estar enamorada era como tirarse desde un precipicio sin fondo.

Este pensamiento le hizo recordar la supuesta traición de su amiga y se deprimió aún más. Con cara de mártir se dirigió a su rincón secreto para poder pensar con tranquilidad y encontrar lo más rápido posible una solución a sus problemas. Después de todo, aún tenía una guerra que afrontar.

**Habitación de Hotaru, palacio de Saturno**

La estaba llamando, de nuevo, casi con desesperación, y esta vez no sabía si podría resistirse a su llamada. Les había dicho a sus compañeras sailors que se había rendido, sin embargo, esto no era del todo cierto porque muy en el fondo de su ser aún conservaba la esperanza de poder cambiar su destino. El problema era que _él_ también lo sabía y no descansaría hasta acabar por completo con esa semilla de esperanza.

Hotaru trató de pensar en la reina, en su promesa de protegerla por siempre, en Setsuna, la única persona a la que podía llamar amiga y en Dain, la auténtica razón de que aún siguiera luchando para escapar de _sus_ garras.

Sintió como poco a poco la llamada iba remitiendo hasta convertirse en apenas un murmullo en su mente, suspiró aliviada, pero por poco tiempo, porque su mente empezó a ser bombardeada por otras imágenes que no deseaba ver, su padre clavándole una daga en la espalda al rey Helios mientras sonreía triunfante, su madre agonizante, la mirada de desprecio de Urano y Neptuno y, finalmente, se vio a ella misma arrasando con planetas enteros indiferente a todo el sufrimiento que sembraba a su paso.

Se colocó las manos en las sienes y se dejó caer de rodillas mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejar esas imágenes de su mente pero lo único que consiguió fue que estas se repitieran una y otra vez hasta que al final dejaron de parecerle algo monstruoso y cesaron por completo. Retiró las manos de su cabeza y se levantó del suelo. Asombrada, vio que llevaba puesto su traje de sailor, levantó la mirada y vio que se encontraba delante de la puerta dimensional creada por Hades. _Él_ estaba allí, no podía verlo pero podía sentirlo.

Te esperaba.- habló una voz en su mente.

Lo sé.- susurró Hotaru.

¿Por qué me has hecho esperar?.- la reprendió.

La joven no respondió.

Aún piensas que existe otro camino para ti.- estudió su mente.- Pero no sabes lo equivocada que estás.

Hotaru permaneció en silencio.

¿No me crees?.- se mofó de ella.- Entonces mira a tu espalda.

No.- se negó.

¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!.- gritó la voz furiosa al mismo tiempo que la esfera de energía se expandía con fuerza generando un gran destello eléctrico al chocar contra la barrera mágica que la rodeaba.

Hotaru giró la cabeza para evitar que el destello le dañara los ojos y, al hacerlo, vio lo que había detrás de ella. Eran los cuerpos de los dos guardias a los que su padre había ordenado vigilarla después de su escapada a las puertas del tiempo. Tenían la ropa desgarrada, el cuerpo terriblemente mutilado y el rostro contraído en una mueca de terror absoluto.

Asqueada, la joven retiró la mirada de inmediato y contuvo las ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué tipo de criatura capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad era la que se escondía detrás de la puerta?

Me halagas.- oyó decir en su cabeza.- Pero no ha sido obra mía.

Claro… claro que sí.- apretó los puños con odio.- ¡Eres un ser despreciable!

Te equivocas.- la corrigió sin aparente interés.- Has sido tu.

¡Cómo te atreves a acusarme!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Yo jamás …

Guardó silencio, su rostro contraído en una mueca de incredulidad. _Él _tenía razón, había sido ella, al intentar marcharse lejos de su casa para huir de él y encontrarse con que esos dos guardias le impedían el paso.

Asqueada consigo misma se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

Así está mejor.- oyó en su mente al mismo tiempo que un rayo negro salía de la puerta atravesando la barrera mágica y se introducía en su cuerpo.

Segundos después, Hotaru se levantó e hizo una ligera reverencia al ser que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Estoy a vuestro servicio.- dijo sin emoción alguna.- Pharaon 90.

**Jardines lunares**

¿Estás segura de que estará allí?.- le preguntó Mercurio a Venus mientras se dirigían al laberinto de abetos que había en el jardín lunar.

Claro que sí.- contestó la rubia.- Si no está con su madre y no está en su habitación debe estar allí, es a donde va cuando tiene problemas.

¿Y por qué debería Serena tener problemas?.- insistió la chica no muy convencida.

¿Y cuando no tiene problemas Serena?.- habló Marte con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus dos amigas acompañada de Júpiter.

¡Rei!.- se sorprendió Venus.- ¿Cuándo has vuelto de Júpiter?

Hace unos minutos.- respondió.- Fuimos a buscaros a la unidad y allí nos encontramos con Arthur que nos contó que habíais ido a buscar a Serena.

Sí.- asintió la chica.- Pero no la encontramos por ningún lado así que pensé que estaría en el laberinto de abetos.- mirando a Júpiter con preocupación.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien.- contestó la aludida fingiendo una sonrisa.- Pero será mejor que nos apresuremos en encontrarla antes de que tengamos que volver a nuestros puestos.

Tras estas palabras un silencio incómodo se adueñó de las cuatro amigas. Marte, Mercurio y Venus se sentían mal por Júpiter, conscientes de lo que estaba sufriendo pese a su esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Júpiter, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de sus amigas, fingió una nueva sonrisa y abrió la boca para decir unas cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras cuando, de repente, una potente voz gritó su nombre a los cuatro vientos y se abalanzó sobre ella llorando y abrazándola continuamente mientras decía una y otra vez que lo sentía mucho. Esa persona, por supuesto, era Serena.

¡Lo siento¡Lo siento¡Soy una mala amiga!.- la abrazaba sin parar.- ¡Con lo mal que lo debes estar pasando y yo solo pensando en mi!

¡Serena!.- exclamó Júpiter sorprendida.

La princesa la miró durante unos segundos conteniendo las lágrimas para luego volver a llorar aún más fuerte que antes. Júpiter, sin saber muy bien que hacer, se limitó a darle tímidas palmadas de consuelo en la espalda y a mirar de vez en cuando a sus amigas que estaban igual de sorprendidas que ella. La situación se prolongó un poco más hasta que Marte, cansada de la escena, la separó de Júpiter.

¡Basta ya!.- le gritó.- Todas estamos preocupadas por Lita pero no hace falta que armes un escándalo por ello.

¡No estoy armando ningún escándalo!.- replicó con fuerza.- Además, vosotras no necesitáis que os perdone.- añadió abatida.

¿Qué?.- preguntó Marte sin entender nada.

Mientras vosotras os preocupabais por ella, yo estaba en el laberinto de abetos lamentándome de lo desafortunada que era.- explicó.- Cuando os acercasteis hasta donde estaba me escondí porque deseaba estar sola, pero entonces me fijé en lo triste que se veía Lita y recordé lo que Arthur me había contado respecto a su padre.- afectada.- ¡He sido tan egoísta! Pero juró que haré hasta lo imposible por remediarlo.- dirigiéndose a Júpiter.- Juntas lograremos que tu padre recupere la cordura.- colocándose la mano sobre el pecho en gesto solemne.- Lo prometo, y una princesa jamás rompe sus promesas.

Serena.- llamó su atención Marte consciente de que esas palabras solo empeorarían el estado de Júpiter.- Será mejor que no hagas promesas tan a la ligera, sobre todo cuando involucran a terceros.

¡No seas aguafiestas, Rei!.- le gritó la princesa girándose hacia ella.- Cuando hay voluntad de por medio todo es posible.

¡Y tu no seas tan ingenua!.- le gritó Marte a su vez.- Tu voluntad no servirá de nada mientras Zeus siga anteponiendo sus deseos a todo lo demás.

¿Sabes Rei? Con esa actitud tan pesimista nunca encontrarás novio.- replicó Serena molesta haciendo que Marte hirviera de coraje olvidando por un momento el motivo de la discusión.

Si aún no tengo novio es porque no he querido.-se cruzó de brazos.

Ya lo sé.- sonrió Serena como si acabara de ganar la guerra.- Es exactamente lo mismo que ocurre con Zeus, sino se intenta no se obtienen resultados. Antes de condenar a alguien hay que intentar salvarlo incluso de si mismo, aún con más razón cuando esa persona es alguien querido para nosotros.

¿Insinúas que tendríamos que darle a todos nuestros enemigos la oportunidad de cambiar pese a lo que hayan hecho?.- inquirió Marte ceñuda. --

Eso mismo.- contestó Serena con total seguridad.- Es lo que nos diferencia de ellos.

Claro.- replicó con sarcasmo.- Y el hacer lo correcto y proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo no cuenta para nada¿no?

¡Yo no he dicho eso!.-se quejó la princesa.- Solo intentó explicarte por que debemos intentar salvar al padre de Lita, seguro que en el fondo siente remordimientos por lo que está haciendo pero si no le damos la oportunidad de volver a atrás solo conseguiremos que se hunda cada vez más en el pozo en que está metido y, al final, Lita lo perderá para siempre.

Creo que Serena tiene razón.- intervino Amy por vez primera en la conversación.- Debemos intentarlo, sino por nosotras por Lita.

A su lado, Venus asintió con gesto enérgico.

Ni que fuera tan fácil de hacer.- gruñó Marte al ver que todas daban la razón a Serena.- Pero me parece que aquí la única que tiene derecho a opinar es Lita, es su padre.

Inmediatamente todos los rostros se giraron hacia la aludida que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación deseando que sus amigas cambiaran de tema. Lo último que le apetecía era que hurgaran en una herida que apenas acababa de abrirse y que seguramente nunca sanaría. Sin embargo, entendía que eran sus amigas, que se preocupaban por ella y, que si quería dejar zanjado para siempre el asunto, debía dejarles claro a las cuatro cual era su opinión al respecto.

Veréis.- habló con decisión.- Haga lo que haga no creo que mi padre de marcha atrás ahora que está tan cerca de su objetivo.- bajando la cabeza.- Por lo que entendí, lleva mucho tiempo planeando este momento con sus compinches y no creo que lo eché todo a perder solo porque yo se lo pida.- haciendo un gran esfuerzo por continuar.- Está claro que mi amor por él me cegó y no me dejó ver lo egoísta que era hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde, ahora no solo amenaza la vida de la reina y la tuya, Serena, sino también la de todos aquellos que confían en nosotras.- con determinación pero no por ello con menos dolor.- Soy una sailor, y es mi deber pararle los pies a cualquier precio.

Júpiter, que en realidad solo había repetido lo que le dijera a Marte cuando la rescató del demonio, esperó a que sus amigas dijeran algo al respecto. Pese a la seguridad que había demostrado en ambas ocasiones aún no estaba muy convencida de que la decisión que había tomado fuera la correcta, por eso sus palabras más que estar destinadas a lograr que sus amigas no volvieran a insistir en el tema, lo estaban a convencerse a si misma. No consiguió ninguna de las dos. Seguía sintiéndose igual de confundida y Serena, que no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, se acercó a ella y la tomó de ambas manos.

Llorar no es malo¿sabes?

¿Qué?.- no esperaba oír eso.

Que llorar no es malo.- sonrió compresiva.- Y menos aún cuando uno tiene una pena tan grande en su corazón.

No… .- intentó evadirse del tema pero Serena no se lo permitió.- … mi padre ha hecho demasiado daño, no puedo…

No importa lo que haya hecho, Lita.- respondió la princesa.- Sigue siendo tu padre, lo quieres y es normal que llores por él.

Júpiter, no pudiendo resistirlo por más tiempo se abalanzó a los brazos de Serena y comenzó a llorar desahogándose así de toda la pena que llevaba en su interior. Serena le correspondió al abrazo llorando ella también al sentir la tristeza de su amiga y prometiéndole que mantendría su promesa hasta al final.

Marte, Mercurio y Venus se mantuvieron al margen observando la escena con una sonrisa.

Nuestra misión no solo consiste en proteger a la reina, a la princesa y al reino.- comentó Amy.- Sino también a aquellos a los que amamos.

Sobre todo a los que amamos.- puntualizó Venus.- ¿No estás de acuerdo, Rei?

Supongo.- contestó la chica un poco molesta por tener que darle la razón a Serena.- Pero lo que me gustaría saber es desde cuando Serena se ha vuelto tan madura.

Será que el aire de la Tierra no sienta tal mal.- bromeó Venus.- Creo que deberíamos ir más a menudo.- la sugerencia le valió un caponazo de Marte.

A cabo de un rato Júpiter se tranquilizó por fin y, aprovechando que la chica se sentía mucho mejor gracias a Serena, las cinco amigas se sentaron cerca del laberinto de abetos dando paso a una amena conversación que terminó como era lógico en el viaje que Marte, Mercurio y Venus habían hecho a la Tierra para traer de vuelta a Serena. Marte y Venus detallaron el viaje con todo lujo de detalles calificándolo la primera como _la peor experiencia de mi vida_ y la segunda como _una auténtica pasada._ También hablaron de la supuesta traición de Urano y de que al final solo había sido una falsa ( la reina ya se había encargado de remediar la confusión ) cosa que levantó bastante el ánimo de la princesa.

En cuanto a Mercurio, lo único que consiguieron sacarle fue que la gente de ese planeta le había parecido algo _extraña_ pero se negó a hablar más del tema así que optaron por dejarla en paz por el momento. Además, Serena estaba más interesada en el chico del que Venus decía que era su alma gemela, estaba segura de que era el primo de Endymión pero como no sabía si Hiperión era un nombre muy común en la Tierra necesitaba asegurarse antes.

Y dime, Mina.- inquirió Serena con interés.- Ese tal Hiperión¿cómo era?

Ya te lo he dicho antes.- respondió la chica.- Era muy atractivo, audaz, gentil….

Me refiero a físicamente.- la interrumpió la princesa antes de que su amiga comenzara de nuevo a narrarles las mil y una virtudes del chico.- De casualidad no tendría los ojos verdes, el cabello plateado corto y vestiría casualmente¿no?

¡Sí!.- se sorprendió Venus- ¿Lo conoces?

¡Por supuesto!.- exclamó.- Es el primo de Endymión, el príncipe Hiperión.- dirigiéndose a Marte.- Y si no me equivoco creo que tú te encontraste con Euclides, uno de los amigos de Endy.

¿Endy?.- enarcó una ceja Marte.- ¿Es que acaso ya no lo odias a muerte?

Eh… esto… .- se puso roja al verse descubierta.-… es que Hiperión lo solía llamar así… y … supongo que se me ha pegado.

Marte la miró sin creer una solo palabra, ahí pasaba algo raro pero cuando iba a indagar más en el asunto Venus se le adelantó reclamándole a Serena que le contará todo lo que sabía sobre Hiperión, gustos, aficiones, amigos, chicas con las que había tenido algún romance antes de que quedará deslumbrado por su belleza indiscutible, la talla que gastaba de ropa interior, etc, etc, etc. La princesa respondió a todas sus preguntas, primero con entusiasmo, más tarde con cansancio y al final con evidente fastidio, tanto, que no pudo evitar preguntarle para qué demonios quería saber tantas cosas si posiblemente no volvería a verlo.

¿Y eso por qué?.- preguntó la chica.

Porque ir a la Tierra está prohibido, porque su tía detesta a la gente de la Luna y porque posiblemente lo hayan encarcelado por ayudarme a escapar ( o al menos por intentarlo ).

Venus la miró extrañada de la pena que había percibido en su voz mezclada con el tono molesto por sus continuas preguntas.

Serena.- dijo con una seriedad rara vez vista en ella.- Cuando uno está tan enamorado como yo no importa lo mal que parezcan estar las cosas, al final todo se soluciona y triunfa el amor.- guiñándole un ojo.- Te lo dice la diosa del amor y la belleza, la increíble e irresistible Minako, princesa de Venus.- terminó de decir mientras se erguía imponente y reía a carcajadas.

¿Tu crees?.- inquirió pensativa.

Si lo que Venus decía era cierto ya no importaría si su madre arreglaba el problema de la Tierra o no, su amor por Endymión lo solucionaría todo, la cuestión era ¿cómo?. Estaba por preguntárselo a su amiga cuando la voz de Marte la interrumpió.

Serena.- la llamó en tono meloso.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la Tierra exactamente?

¿En la Tierra?.- preguntó nerviosa.- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Por la misma razón por la que nosotras hemos contado nuestras experiencias.- contestó.- Por curiosidad.

Pero… pero… ¡Amy no la contado¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?.- se quejó, la verdad es que no le apetecía para nada hablarles a sus amigas de Endymión.

Yo… no es que no quiera contarlo.- dijo Mercurio con timidez.- es que prefiero no recordarlo.

¡Lo mismo que yo!.- exclamó Serena.

Son situaciones diferentes.- insistió Marte.- Todas sabemos que a Amy no le gusta la Tierra y es normal que no quiera hablar de su experiencia pero tu eres harina de otro costal, además, ella estuvo apenas cinco horas y tu estuviste una semana entera.

Pero…

Venga Serena.- intervino Venus.- No te hagas de rogar, todas estamos deseando escuchar tu historia.

La verdad es que sí.- reconoció Júpiter.- Parece que conociste a gente muy interesante.

¿Interesante! Para nada, para nada.- sacudió la mano con gesto despreocupado para intentar restarle importancia al asunto.- En realidad, con él único con el que tuve contacto fue con Hiperión, a Euclides solo lo vi una vez.- mintió.

Pero al menos explícanos cómo se enteró la reina de quien eras y si al final recuperaste tu anillo o no.- dijo Marte.- Nos lo merecemos por encubrirte.

Bueno.- contestó débilmente.- supongo que sí.

Venus, Júpiter y Marte se acercaron un poco más a Serena para no perderse el menor detalle de la narración. Amy, por temor a que la obligaran a contar lo que le había sucedido con aquel chico tan extraño, Amadeus, prefirió quedarse en donde estaba.

Veréis.- empezó Serena.- el anillo me lo devolvió Endymión y la reina se enteró de quien era porque me escuchó confesárselo a su hijo.

¿Qué Endymión te devolvió el anillo?.- frunció el ceño Marte.- ¿Te refieres al mismo tipo al que no parabas de insultar y que se negaba a devolvértelo?

Esto…. sí…

¿Y como lograste que cambiara de opinión?.- inquirió Júpiter interesada.

Es que… .- retorció nerviosa su vestido.- hicimos un trato.

¡Serena!.- exclamó de repente Mercurio preocupada.- ¿No sé te ocurriría decirle quien eras a cambio de tu anillo¡Es una locura!

¡No¡No¡No¡No!.- se apresuró a responder Serena.- Lo de mi identidad se me escapó sin querer.

¿Cómo que se te escapó!.- le gritó Marte irritada.- ¿Es qué acaso no sabías lo peligroso que era?

¿Y cuál fue el trato?.- preguntaron a la vez Júpiter y Venus.

No creo que eso sea lo prioritario ahora.- masculló Marte molesta por la intromisión.

¡Claro que sí!.- replicó Venus.- Es más importante de lo que piensas.

Ññññññ.-gruñó la chica pero no dijo nada más.

Y bien Serena¿cuál fue el trato?

Pues… .- bajó la mirada y empezó a retorcerse las manos.- … fue…

¿Fue…. .- casi se pegan a ella Venus y Júpiter.

Fue… una cita.- respondió en apenas un susurro.

Como es lógico todas las chicas se quedaron de piedra al oír la revelación, bueno, todas menos Venus que después de asimilar la noticia se levantó de un salto con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras hacía el signo de la victoria.

¡Lo sabía!.- exclamó triunfante.- Serena se ha enamorado del príncipe de la Tierra.

¡Yo no he dicho eso!.- protestó la princesa mientras se levantaba ella también.

¿Entonces por qué estás colorada como un tomate?.- la acusó.

No… no… ¡no estoy colorada!.- replicó poniéndose aún más roja.

¡Dios santo!.- se levantó Júpiter.- Minako tiene razón, te has enamorado de un terrícola.

¡Serena!.- se unió al grupo Marte.- ¿Cómo has podido enamorarte de un terrícola¿Qué pasa con Arthur?

Os repito que no estoy enamorada de nadie.- insistió la princesa.- Fue Endymión quien me propuso tener una cita a cambio de mi anillo, yo no estaba interesada en él.

¿Estabas?.- rió con malicia Júpiter.- Eso quiere decir que ahora sí lo estás.

¡Claro que no!

¿Os besasteis?.- curioseó Venus con los ojos brillantes.

S…¡no!.- exclamó aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ji, ji, ji, ji, a mí me parece que sí.

Porque no la dejáis en paz.- se levantó Mercurio y la rodeó con sus brazos, cosa que Serena agradeció enormemente.- Si dice que no está enamorada de ese chico es porque no lo está.

Pero Amy.- protestó Venus que no estaba nada de acuerdo con su amiga y deseaba conocer más detalles sobre el asunto.

Me decepcionas, Serena.- habló Marte muy seria ignorando a Mercurio.- No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de uno de esos impresentables y menos aún de un tipo como ese tal Endymión, tan rastrero que no duda en chantajear a una chica para obtener sus favores.- con desprecio.- Es un miserable.

¡Endymión no es un miserable!.- encaró Serena a Marte muy molesta por el comentario. Pese a ser capaz de soportar los insultos a su propia persona jamás había podido pasar por alto los que iban dirigidos a las personas a las que apreciaba.- ¡Es una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida¡¿Entiendes!

¡Claro que no!.- contestó.- ¡Y menos aún cuando fuiste tu misma la que me dijo que era imbécil, un idiota, un desconsiderado, un egocéntrico, un arrogante, un aprovechado y miles de cosas más!

¡Porque aún no lo conocía!.- replicó cada vez más furiosa.

¡Porque aún no lo amabas y ahora eres incapaz de ver la realidad!

¡Mentira¡Mi amor por Endymión nunca me… .- calló al ver que Marte se separaba de ella un poco y dejaba de mirarla con la vena de la frente hinchada.- ¿Qué….- retrocedió unos pasos dándose cuenta en ese momento del error que había cometido.- No quise… eso… .- se tapó el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Las chicas, que no esperaban esa reacción, se miraron confundidas hasta que al final fue Júpiter quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura.

¿Es por eso por lo que me pediste perdón antes?.- preguntó.- Por estar pensando en él en vez de en mí.

Serena asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Tengo miedo de no volver a verlo.- gimió.- Y aunque pudiera hacerlo.- dijo pensando en las palabras de su madre.- no es seguro que consigamos estar juntos, su madre, el odio que nuestro pueblo le tiene a la Tierra… son muchos impedimentos y eso sin contar con Arthur…¡dios¿qué voy a hacer con él?.- lloró aún más fuerte.

Contadle la verdad.- dijo Marte.- Es lo menos que merece.

Pensaba que estabas enfadada conmigo.- dijo entre sollozo y sollozo.- Dijiste que te había decepcionado.

Mentí.- respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Quería averiguar la verdad.

¿Por qué no querías decirnos lo que te pasaba?.- inquirió Mercurio con dulzura una vez que hubo asimilado la noticia.- ¿Acaso temías que no lo entendiéramos?

Serena asintió levemente con la cabeza.

¡No me puedo creer que no nos tengas más confianza!.- la riñó Venus.- Sobre todo a mí.- se arrodilló, la tomó de las manos y la miró con expresión solemne.- Iremos juntas a la Tierra a ver a tu chico y al mío, no importa lo peligroso que sea.

No te pases, Mina.- advirtió Marte.

Ji, ji, ji.-se incorporó.- Solo ten presente que el amor rompe barreras.

¿Cómo?.- quiso saber la princesa.

Con nuestra ayuda.- le sonrió Júpiter.- Para eso están las amigas.

Ante esta muestra de apoyo y amistad incondicional, la joven no pudo evitar llorar aún más fuerte para al final terminar abrazándolas y dándoles las gracias por su amistad.

Una cosa más, Serena.- dijo Marte una vez que hubo pasado el momento de efusión.- No le digas nada a Arthur hasta que la guerra haya terminado, es lo mejor.

Pero… ¿y si me busca?

No creo que lo haga.- meditó la joven.- Seguramente esté muy ocupado hasta que el asunto llegué a su fin, igual que nosotras.

Rei tiene razón.- dijo Mercurio.- Endymión tendrá que esperar a que la guerra termine.

Serena asintió, pese a lo que pudiera sentir no debía olvidar la situación en la que se encontraba el reino.

Lo entien….

¡Así que aquí estabais metidas!.- las interrumpió de repente una voz bastante conocida.- ¡Llevo buscándoos más de una hora!

¡Luna!.- exclamaron las cinco chicas al mismo tiempo.

He hablado con la reina.- centró su atención en Serena.- Y ni pienses que conmigo te va a ir todo también.

¿No?.- inquirió temerosa mientras se refugiaba detrás de Júpiter que se apresuró a alejarla de allí antes de que Luna la tomara con ella.

Lita… .- gimió desconsolada ante tal falta de piedad.

Si me vuelvo a enterar de que pisas suelo terrícola.- prosiguió Luna amenazadoramente.- te impondré un castigo tan severo que no volverás a reír en toda tu vida.- la princesa tragó saliva.- ¡Y esto va por todas¿Entendido!

Sí, sí, sí.- se apresuraron a responder.

Y ahora.- las recorrió con la mirada mientras las chicas retrocedían con precaución.- ¿No vas a darme un abrazo?.- sonrió.- He estado muy preocupada por ti.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas y Serena se apresuró a abrazar a su nana. A veces le daba mucho miedo pero en el fondo la quería tanto como a su madre.

Continuará…

En este capítulo me he centrado en los sentimientos de Serena tras volver de la Tierra, en el siguiente capítulo se verán los de Endymión.

Usagui: Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Abda: Hombre, Endymión lindo como mujer… en la imagen que yo me hice estaba bastante feo pero como quiere tanto a Serena pues le dio igual. Y respecto a Arthur, tenía pensada esa escena desde hace bastante tiempo, un primer encuentro entre los dos en los que Endymión saliera perdiendo, en el futuro quien sabe lo que pasará.

Lupita: Pero chiquilla¡¡¡si Arthur solo le dio en el hombro! ( y un poco ). Eso se cura rápido.


	29. El cristal dorado

**Capítulo 28: El cristal dorado**

**Palacio de Plutón**

Cronos estaba sentado en mitad de la sala de meditación con los ojos cerrados y el semblante serio. Hacía apenas unos minutos que acababa de despedir a las scouts de Urano y Neptuno después de que estas le trajeran la noticia de que Hades, Zeus y Atlante estaban conspirando en contra del reino, algo de lo que ya tenía conocimiento desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Como rey de Plutón, poseía la capacidad de vislumbrar el futuro en ciertas ocasiones, don que si bien en su juventud le había parecido una gracia ahora en su vejez lo consideraba una maldición. Para predecir el futuro solo necesitaba concentrarse en un punto y esperar a que las imágenes inundaran su mente, así era como la familia real de Plutón lo había hecho desde siempre, sin embargo, estas imágenes solían pasar muy rápido y apenas daba tiempo a enfocarlas para poder interpretarlas, razón por la que empleaba la esfera de cristal.

Cronos había descubierto que si concentraba su poder en la esfera, las imágenes se proyectaban en ella en vez de en su mente y que con un poco de su poder fluyendo a través de la bola podía lograr que estas imágenes se quedaran grabadas en el objeto y así poder estudiarlas a su antojo.

Había sido este don de predicción lo que Plutón había ofrecido en su día a cambio de su entrada en la alianza y, hasta su reinado, todos sus antecesores habían cumplido al pie de la letra con el acuerdo. Si había algo que amenazara al reino, el rey de Plutón debía hacérselo saber de inmediato al consejo para que este pudiera adoptar las medidas oportunas para evitar la futura catástrofe. Él había sido el único en incumplir el acuerdo, no solo no había informado al consejo sino que además había actuado por su propia cuenta atrayendo males peores.

La primera vez que había utilizado la esfera para canalizar su poder de predicción había sido hacía ya dieciocho años, un año antes de la muerte del rey Helios. Sin embargo, lo que Cronos había visto entonces no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedió después. En su predicción había visto como la Tierra entraba a formar parte de la alianza y como el mal que se estaba gestando en ella alcanzaba a todo el sistema solar destruyéndolo por completo.

Había querido evitar que eso sucediera impidiendo la entrada del planeta azul en la alianza y, a cambio, lo único que había conseguido había sido la muerte de un buen amigo, todo lo demás seguía igual o peor. Ya fuera por manos de Hades y de la entidad maligna que lo apoyaba o a través de la Tierra, el milenario de plata sería destruido.

Sabía que muchos habían sospechado de él cuando había votado en contra de la incorporación de la Tierra a la alianza, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que el poder de predicción de un rey de Plutón era muy débil y este apenas tenía visiones, razón por la que con el tiempo el asunto se había olvidado y se había extendido la creencia de que su poder visionario era escaso, claro que ellos no conocían la existencia de la esfera de cristal.

¿Cómo la había conseguido? No lo recordaba pero tampoco creía el hecho tuviera importancia alguna.

Tomó la esfera entre sus manos y concentró su poder para intentar, una vez más, ver algo que lo incitara a intervenir, algún indicio de que había algo que pudiera hacer para evitar que el mal siguiera su camino hacia la victoria. Pero nada, no había nada, todo estaba demasiado bien organizado, cualquier movimiento que hiciera tendría un plan de contingencia que evitaría que el Milenario de Plata se salvara de su inminente destrucción.

En ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez donde él no veía nada otros sí lo hicieran, que lo más sensato sería poner sobre aviso a la reina como tantos antes que él habían hecho. Tal vez, si hubiera podido recordar que había sido Hades quien le había regalado la esfera de cristal hacía ya veintitrés años las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Solo, tal vez.

**La Tierra**

¿Qué tal el hombro?.- preguntó Hiperión a su primo mientras tomaba asiento en una cómoda silla de la estancia.- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

No demasiado.- respondió Endymión sin emoción alguna.

Hiperión lo miró preocupado.

¿Tía Calice fue muy dura contigo?

No demasiado.- repitió en el mismo tono de voz.- Solo me dijo que era una vergüenza para el reino y para ella, que era un irresponsable y un egoísta que solo pensaba en mi mismo y jamás en el bienestar de la Tierra y que no merecía ser el príncipe heredero al trono.

¿Solo eso?.- suspiró aliviado.- Entonces no es para tanto, ha habido amenazas peores.

Olvidaba decirte que desde hoy ambos estamos desheredados, que se nos han retirado todos nuestros privilegios como príncipes de la Tierra y que a partir de mañana nos trasladaremos a la zona militar en donde viviremos a partir de ahora y comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento para unirnos al ejército de la Tierra y así hacer algo de provecho por el planeta aparte de conspirar en contra de la reina y el rey y traicionar la confianza que todos los habitantes de la Tierra tienen depositada en nosotros.

Oh, vaya.- tragó saliva Hiperión a quien no le apetecía para nada ingresar en el ejército. Había oído que trabajaban muy duro y que apenas tenían tiempo para dedicarse a cuestiones del corazón, algo sin lo que Hiperión era incapaz de concebir la vida humana.- Parece que esta vez si que hemos logrado sacarla de sus casillas.

Aún no he terminado.- indicó el pelinegro mientras se incorporaba un poco de la cama sobre la que estaba tumbado y le dirigía a su primo una mirada irónica.- Por supuesto, para agradecerle a la reina de este planeta su extrema generosidad para con la escoria del mundo donaremos todo nuestro salario a las arcas reales y nos quedaremos con lo estrictamente necesario para alimentarnos.- Hiperión palideció al oírlo.- Palabras textuales de mi madre.

Oh, vaya.- repitió de nuevo.- En ese caso creo que lo único que podemos hacer es largarnos de aquí y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de tía Calice.

Endymión le dirigió una mirada de reproche que expresaba bastante bien su opinión al respecto.

No te preocupes, Endy.- se encogió de hombros como si tal cosa.- En cuanto se le pase el enfado volvemos. Puede que tarde un par de años ( . demasiado optimista el pobre ) pero el exilio es mucho mejor que la vida sin amor.

No estoy tan seguro.- suspiró el príncipe de la Tierra.- Pero de todas formas me es indiferente lo que haga o deje de hacer, como si quiere encerrarnos en prisión y dejarnos morir de hambre y sed, me da lo mismo.- sonriendo a su primo con tristeza.- Tienes razón en decir que la vida sin amor no es vida… .- contrayendo el rostro en una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba ligeramente el hombro.- … ojalá la estocada que me produjo esta herida hubiera sido más certera.

No es para tanto, Endy.- intentó Hiperión restarle importancia al asunto muy preocupado por la actitud abatida y decaída de su primo.- Volverás a enamorarte.

No.- respondió con seguridad.- Eso no sucederá jamás.

Bueno, también decías que jamás te enamorarías de nadie y ya ves lo que ha pasado.- acercó la silla a la cama y se inclinó hacia su primo.- ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas que sucedió antes de que llegara tía Calice? Me muero de la curiosidad.

Hiperión esperó ansioso a que su primo empezara a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que entrara a la habitación hasta que se diera la voz de alarma de que había un intruso en palacio. Cierto que estaba preocupado por él pero también sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quien era el tipo que había conseguido abrirse paso hasta la habitación de la prisionera arrasando en su camino con cualquier soldado que intentara detenerlo y que además había conseguido herir a Endymión con la espada.

Eso y también saber qué tal le había ido con Serena y cómo habían conseguido escapar de allí la princesa y el intruso sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada después de todo el jaleo que se había armado ( en especial él, que se suponía que era quien tenía que ayudar a Serena a salir de palacio y conducirla hasta donde se supusiera que estaba su transporte hacia la Luna ).

En realidad, la noticia de que un grupo de hombres muy bien entrenados estaban atacando el palacio real y acabando salvajemente con la vida de todos los valientes soldados que intentaban cortarles el paso ( -.- qué exagerados ) había llegado justo en el momento en que tía Calice terminaba de darle su sermón interminable de casi una hora sobre responsabilidad y obediencia a la autoridad. La reina había deducido al instante que se trataba de un intento de rescate por parte de la Luna y no había perdido ni un segundo en salir corriendo seguida por Diocles hacia la habitación de la prisionera después de haberle dado órdenes al soldado de que la acompañarán él y todo su pelotón. Hiperión había aprovechado la oportunidad y los había seguido muy interesado en lo que pudiera estar pasando.

Ni falta decir que cuando la reina se encontró con que todos los guardias que custodiaban la habitación de la princesa de la Luna estaban gravemente heridos y que su hijo se encontraba allí SOLO, maquillado y en ropa interior ( en la herida ni se fijó ) estalló hecha una furia exigiéndole a su hijo que le dijera que demonios había pasado y que estaba haciendo allí en esas condiciones tan deplorables y vergonzosas. Endymión, que parecía estar como ido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre y de los soldados hasta que ésta, harta de que la ignorara, le dio un sonoro bofetón y le repitió la pregunta. El príncipe se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a bajar el rostro totalmente abatido por lo que la reina dedujo que era cómplice del rescate.

Ordenó a Diocles que se ocupara de devolver la calma a palacio y a un soldado que trajera algo de ropa para su hijo. En cuanto Endymión estuvo vestido decentemente, la reina cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo quedándose a solas con su hijo; sus gritos y amenazas resonaron por todo el palacio. Además, la actitud indiferente de Endymión ante sus reclamos solo consiguió que la reina se enojara mucho más hasta el punto de que cuando llamó a unos soldados para que encerraran al príncipe en su habitación ni siquiera había notado que estaba herido en el hombro. Y si no llega a ser por Hiperión, la herida aún estaría sangrando.

Endy.- habló Hiperión luego de un rato de esperar inútilmente que su primo le contara lo que había sucedido.- Entiendo como te sientes pero pensaba que ya tenías asumido que no volverías a ver a Serena, tu mismo dijiste que no te importaba con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Déjame solo.- pidió el príncipe.

¿Con la depresión que tienes encima?.- puso mala cara Hiperión.- Ni hablar, no vaya a ser que te tires por la ventana y me quede sin saber que fue lo que pasó.

Quiero estar solo.- repitió Endymión con dureza.- Lárgate.

Si me voy es para no volver jamás a palacio y en ese caso tendrías que acompañarme.- se cruzó de brazos.- Y puesto que no pareces estar muy dispuesto a moverte de aquí, yo tampoco.

No te lo repetiré una vez más, Hiperión.- se incorporó un poco.- Déjame solo.

He dicho que….

¡Qué te largues!.- lo agarró de la camisa y le gritó con furia.- ¡No necesito que nadie me consuele!

La reacción del príncipe de la Tierra dejó a Hiperión sin habla y si Endymión no lo hubiera saltado después de un rato aún seguiría agarrado de la camisa y paralizado. Sabía que su primo lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal pero en esas condiciones dudaba mucho que nada de lo que hiciera o dijese pudiera ayudarlo en algo. Lo mejor sería dejarlo solo durante un rato y volver más tarde.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación no sin antes darse la vuelta y forzar una sonrisa.

Si vas a suicidarte espera al menos a que a tía Calice se le pase el enojo.-dijo.- no me gustaría tener que enfrentarla yo solo.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Endymión se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y suspiró con pesar. Sabía que se había sobrepasado con su primo pero es que lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era que alguien que por mucho que lo intentase jamás podría entender realmente como se sentía intentara consolarlo con palabras vanas. El máximo obstáculo con el que Hiperión se había encontrado a la hora de salir con cualquier chica que lo atrajera había sido un hermano o un padre sobreprotector que no deseaba que le partieran el corazón a su pequeña hermana o hija, pero jamás con una imposición tan firme como la de su madre.

Aunque tampoco es que le importara demasiado su opinión, ni la suya ni la de cualquier otro ser humano del mundo ( y en vista de las circunstancias, del universo ).

Había creído que podría seguir con su vida pese al dolor que lo atenazaría para toda la eternidad desde el momento en que ella volviera a su hogar pero no se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba hasta que no había aparecido su prometido para regresarla de nuevo a casa. En ese momento había comprendido que no solo la perdería para siempre sino que sería otro el que disfrutaría de sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus palabras de doble filo, su dulzura… y no había podido soportar la idea.

Los celos, la angustia y el dolor de ser incapaz de impedirlo lo habían paralizado por completo hasta el punto de apenas darse cuenta del ataque de Arthur y, seguramente y pese a que su vida había corrido peligro en ese instante, hubiera seguido igual sino hubiera sido por el grito de su amada rogándole a su prometido que parara.

Su voz lo había devuelto a la realidad y había permitido que su instinto de supervivencia aflorara por encima de todo lo demás.

Durante el enfrentamiento, la idea de que alguien pudiera pensar siquiera durante un segundo que podría ser capaz de dañar a la mujer a la que amaba lo había enfurecido y permitido concentrar todos sus sentidos en el duelo pero ni aún así había podido derrotar al selenita lo que muy a pesar suyo y aunque nunca lo reconocería abiertamente había provocado que el chico se ganara su respecto.

Tal vez por eso había aceptado estrechar su mano cuando él se la había ofrecido, por eso y porque sin que se lo propusiera empezaba a pensar que Serena se negaría a volver a su casa y que se quedaría con él a afrontar a su madre por su amor¿por qué si no la joven lo estaba defendiendo con tanta vehemencia?

Sin embargo, todas sus ilusiones se habían ido al traste cuando Arthur la había tomado entre sus brazos y, tras algunas caricias, se la había llevado para siempre de su lado sin que la joven hiciera nada por impedírselo. En ese momento todo su mundo se había venido abajo y la cruda realidad lo había golpeado con la fuerza de un huracán dejando solamente un cuerpo sin vida.

Lo único que le quedaba era el soñar que las cosas eran diferentes y que Serena y él podían estar juntos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta el mundo de los sueños, sin ser consciente de que en el fondo de su corazón aún albergaba la esperanza de que estos se hicieran realidad.

* * *

Erios contempló con pesar el cristal dorado, sabía que Hades había vuelto a Erusión, que llegaría al templo en cuestión de segundos y que esta vez no podría hacer nada por impedir que se lo llevara. La fuerza que protegía a Erusión y a la que él debía su existencia se estaba debilitando a causa del mal que se estaba apoderando del planeta. Si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora la gente de la Tierra perdería sus sueños, Erusión dejaría de existir y el cristal dorado sería destruido.

Sin embargo, el guardián del mundo de los sueños sabía que aún quedaba esperanza para Erusión, hacer desaparecer para siempre los sueños de la gente no era algo tan fácil como la entidad maligna que estaba detrás de todo parecía creer, pero el cristal… si Hades se hacía con él lo destruiría para siempre en cuanto hubiera servido a sus propósitos y con su desaparición también desparecería la esencia de su creador. Y eso no podía permitirlo.

Una vez más, se arrodilló y juntó las manos en oración tratando de comunicarse con los reyes de la Tierra, los únicos que conocían la existencia de Erusión y que podían ayudarle. Y una vez más, no obtuvo respuesta. Para comunicarse con el mundo exterior necesitaba hacerlo a través de los sueños de la gente y los reyes de este planeta estaban demasiado inmersos en sus problemas como para poder tenerlos. Tendría que buscar a otra persona, alguien que pese a las complicaciones que lo rodearan aún tuviera sueños, aún creyera que estos podían hacerse realidad.

Se concentró y a los pocos segundos encontró una luz, brillante, fácil de seguir. Su cuerpo adoptó la forma de un hermoso unicornio y se dirigió hacia ella, hacia la persona que aún conservaba la esperanza de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

* * *

_Era un día perfecto para ir de excursión, el sol brillaba con fuerza y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo que amenazara con lluvia. La llanura era extensa y estaba totalmente cubierta de amapolas, en el centro, un pequeño lago de agua cristalina completaba el paisaje._

_Dos figuras, la de un hombre y una mujer, caminaban sonrientes y cogidos de la mano. La mujer traía una cesta de comida y un mantel, era rubia y tenía el cabello largo y recogido en dos moños, él en cambio tenía el cabello negro y corto y ambos tenían los ojos azules. Los de ella eran azules como la mañana y los de él azules como la medianoche. Hacían una linda pareja._

_Se detuvieron a dos metros del lago, montaron su pequeño picnic y se sentaron a comer. O al menos eso era lo que hacía ella, porque el chico solo la miraba sonriente y feliz. _

_En determinado momento, el joven se levantó sin que su compañera lo notara y se dirigió al lago en donde se quitó su camisa y la empapó en agua. Después, se acercó a la joven y la escurrió encima de ella. La reacción no se hizo esperar._

_- ¡Imbécil!.- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¿Qué crees qué estas haciendo!_

_- Solo llamar tu atención.- le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.- No me gusta tener que competir con un helado._

_- Exagerado.- le dirigió una mirada ceñuda para después volver a concentrar toda su atención en el helado que estaba saboreando._

_- Al menos podrías darme un poco.- replicó molesto.- Ese era el último que quedaba._

_La joven lo miró de reojo y después le extendió el helado para que pudiera probarlo momento que el chico aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura y besarla en los labios. _

_- Mmmm… chocolate .- dijo aún sin soltarla.- mi preferido._

_- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!.- exclamó la chica muy molesta al mismo tiempo que se separaba de él y se ponía de pie.- ¡Me has manchado todo el vestido de chocolate!.- gimiendo infantilmente.- Y encima me he quedado sin helado… ¿es qué no podías probarlo como todo el mundo?_

_- No te preocupes.- se levantó y la cogió en brazos.- Enseguida lo arreglo._

_- ¿Eh?.- inquirió sin entender nada hasta que se dio cuenta de cuales eran las intenciones del chico y empezó a patalear y gritar intentando que la soltara inútilmente._

_Con una fuerza sobrehumana el pelinegro la mantuvo sujeta ignorando sus comentarios hasta que llegó a la orilla del lago y la dejó caer allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- ¡Te odio!.- gritó la chica empapada.- ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo¡Sabes que no me gustan los lagos!_

_- El lago no cubre.- respondió.- Por cierto¿te he dicho que estás preciosa cuando te enojas?_

_- ¡Yo te mato!.- gritó histérica mientras salía del lago dispuesta a darle una buena paliza al chico._

_Sin embargo, en cuanto pisó tierra firme el pelinegro se hizo a un lado, la joven calló al suelo cuan larga era y, antes de que le diera tiempo a levantarse, el chico ya la había agarrado de las muñecas y la había inmovilizado._

_- Te amo, Serena.- la besó con pasión._

_La joven se resistió un poco al principio pero al final terminó cediendo y respondiendo al beso con igual desenfreno._

_- Yo también te amo, Endy.- dijo ella una vez que el beso se hubo roto.- Pero ya deja de meterte conmigo¿quieres?.- se quejó con una mueca._

_- ¿Más que a Arthur?.- inquirió dudoso e ignorando la petición de su amada._

_- Un billón de veces más.- le sonrió._

_Endymión cerró los ojos y rozó sus labios con suavidad varias veces prolongando cada vez más el contacto hasta que el roce terminó convirtiéndose en un apasionado beso. Dejó de sujetarla por las muñecas y llevó sus manos hasta sus pechos tratando de desatar el lazo que mantenía cerrado el vestido de la joven para poder acariciarlos a su antojo. _

_Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando Serena rompió el beso y le retiró las manos de su cuerpo, sonrojada y sonriendo levemente._

_- Aquí no.- dijo con la respiración agitada.- Alguien podría vernos._

_- No hay nadie.- respondió mientras intentaba volver a su tarea.- Y estaba pensando que ya iba siendo hora de aumentar la familia¿no crees?.- le guiñó un ojo picaronamente._

_- Aún más.- rió ella.- No creo que a tu madre le haga muy feliz la idea._

_- ¿Bromeas? Seguro que le encanta._

_- ¡Papa¡Mama!.- gritó alguien de pronto interrumpiendo a la pareja._

_- Olvida lo que te he dicho.- suspiró Endymión.- Creo que ya tengo bastante con esos cuatro._

_Serena rió por el comentario y ambos se pusieron de pie para recibir a sus hijos: Serenity de 7 años, Calice de 6 y Helios y Endy de 4._

_- Ya sabía yo que os encontraría aquí.- gruñó la reina Calice.-Siempre planeando como aumentar la camada.- miró a Serena reprobatoriamente. _

_La joven se dio cuenta en ese momento que aún tenía la parte delantera del vestido desabrochada y se apresuró a hacer de nuevo el lazo con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_- ¿Qué hace aquí, madre?.- preguntó el pelinegro.- Quedamos en que padre y tu llevaríais a los niños a la feria._

_- Ha surgido un imprevisto.- respondió.- Así que aquí os lo dejó._

_- Pero madre….- trató de protestar el chico._

_La reina no le hizo el mínimo caso, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a palacio. Endymión suspiró resignado y después se giró hacia Serena que se entretenía jugando con Helios y Endy mientras Calice y Serenity corrían felices por la llanura. El joven estaba por unirse a ellos cuando una luz que surgía del centro del lago llamó su atención. _

_- ¿Qué es eso, papa?.- lo tomó de la mano la pequeña Serenity._

_Endymión estaba por responder cuando la luz empezó a tomar la forma de un hermoso unicornio._

_- ¡Es Pegaso!.- exclamaron a dúo Endy y Helios.- Viene a jugar con nosotros._

_Al instante, los cuatro niños corrieron hacia la aparición seguidos por Serena que parecía tan feliz como ellos de la presencia del unicornio. Endymión lo contempló sin saber que pensar y entonces notó que Pegaso ( como lo habían bautizado sus hijos ) tenía la mirada fija en él. Frunció el ceño extrañado y en ese momento una potente luz dorada surgió del cuerno del unicornio y se introdujo dentro de él._

En el mundo real el cuerpo del príncipe de la Tierra brilló durante unos segundos y después volvió a su estado inicial.

En sus sueños, Pegaso se había marchado y Serena, sus hijos y él corrían felices por la llanura.

* * *

¡Por fin!.- exclamó Hades con gozo.- ¡El cristal dorado es mío!

Su siniestra risa resonó por todo el palacio de oro mientras Erios lo contemplaba impotente en un rincón, con la mirada bajada y una ligera sonrisa de alivio en sus labios.

Continuará…..

Por fin! El capítulo que trata sobre los sentimientos de Endymión. Desde mi punto de vista su situación es peor porque desconoce casi todo lo que tiene que ver con la Luna y no posee grandes poderes como Serena para ir a verla cuando le de la gana. Además, seguramente la reina Serenity mostraría una comprensión con su hija que es obvio que la reina Calice no comparte y eso sin contar con que en realidad, lo único que tiene que hacer Serena es dejar a Arthur e ir a buscar a Endymión. Él en cambio tiene que vivir con la duda y los celos de saber que Serena está con otro hombre, por eso he querido mostrar unos sentimientos más pesimistas por su parte pero sin arrebatarle del todo la esperanza de que todo se arregle porque en la serie de sailormoon, Darien era un personaje que animaba a seguir adelante siempre.

Además, también he querido mostrarle como un personaje más cerrado a la hora de exteriorizar sus sentimientos ( que también es así como se muestra en la serie ). Él rehusa hablar ( desahogarse ) con su primo mientras Serena no duda, una vez rota la primera barrera, en compartir lo que siente con sus amigas.

En mi opinión creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, solo espero que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena y que os guste el capítulo.

En cuanto al sueño que tiene Endymión, he procurado que se compusiera de escenas que hubiera vivido ya con Serena, de ahí lo del lago, lo del pánico de la joven al mismo y lo de la cogida de las muñecas.

Pasemos a los reviews.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Bueno, el tema respecto a Hotaru va por ahí pero no es que se le haya metido la dama 9 exactamente. No te digo lo que ha pasado porque entonces pierde la gracias pero si te digo que a partir del próximo capítulo Hotaru ( creo que me dijiste que era tu personaje favorito ) va a salir bastante.

Abda¿De verdad! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas que te cae bien Arthur, la verdad es que es un personaje que me gustó mucho desde el momento en que decidí crearlo y como va a tener protagonismo en el fic y en los siguientes ( vamos que no es un personaje segundón al que voy a sacar cuando ya no me valga de nada ) no estaba muy segura de estar transmitiendoos aún el cariño que le tengo. Tal parece que sí ( al menos, un poquito ). ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review!

Mirianky: No, no exageras cuando dices que te sonrojaste. A mí también me pasa cuando leo alguna escena de algún fic que me gusta, no precisamente sonrojarme pero si otro tipo de emociones ( en algunos he llegado a llorar ). Gracias por tus ánimos.

Hechizera Leisa¡No sabes cuanto me ha emocionado tu review! Más que nada porque siempre es bueno saber que tu fic está gustando aunque el que lo lee prefiera otras parejas románticas. Te dá muchos ánimos para continuar. Gracias.

Lupita: Ji, ji, ji… muchas gracias por todo y disculpa por la tardanza. Intento actualizar los más pronto posible siempre pero es que siempre me sale otra cosa más urgente que hacer.

Mandy: Pues sí.. que se le va a hacer pero por mucho amor que se tengan la situación no deja de ser complicada ( y eso pese al optimismo de las sailors ). En cuanto a los personajes por los que me preguntas, no es que me haya olvidado de ellos, es que esos personajes están para otra parte del fic que no puede empezar hasta que no acabe la guerra contra los traidores. Es cierto que hay cierta relación entre los acontecimientos de la Tierra y lo que está pasando ahora mismo en el sistema solar pero por el momento no puede verse demasiado. Y ya no digo más que cuenta más de la cuenta.

Maron-chan2: Si es que el que Serena se enamorará de Endymión era inevitable. Por curiosidad, cuando hablas de otros convenidos te refieres a algún personaja de mis historia? Gracias por tu apoyo.


	30. El inicio de la guerra

**Capítulo 29: El inicio de la guerra**

**Neptuno**

Neptuno era una inmensa masa de agua llena de vida que rodeaba por completo la roca sólida que constituía el núcleo del planeta, una roca que constaba de un gran número de pequeñas grutas que el agua no inundaba por completo y que era en donde habían surgido las primeras civilizaciones neptunianas.

Con el paso del tiempo y la evolución de las ciencias mágicas los neptunianos habían creado una especie de burbujas de aire que habían distribuido alrededor del núcleo del planeta y en cuyo interior habían construido ciudades de impresionante belleza. Lo más espectacular de estas _ciudades marinas _era sin duda la sensación de caminar sobre el agua y ver pasar a peces de todas las especies por debajo y sobre tu cabeza.

De hecho, Urano estaba observando como un gigantesco pulpo pasaba por encima de ella cuando vio aproximarse a Neptuno.

¿Tu padre se ha marchado ya a la Luna?.- preguntó centrando su atención en la recién llegada.

Hace un buen rato.- respondió Neptuno.- Aunque creo que no estaba muy contento con la idea, hubiera preferido quedarse aquí para apoyar a su pueblo.

¿Lo crees necesario?

No, la verdad es que no.- contestó tras meditarlo un rato.- Si el ataque llegara a producirse tu padre y los otros tendrían que atravesar primero el mar de Neptuno para llegar hasta nosotros y eso no les será nada fácil, la mitad del ejército los estará esperando en los sumergibles y, aunque consiguieran llegar, tendrían que enfrentarse al resto del ejército y a los selenitas que la reina ha enviado para hacer frente a los clones.

Y eso sin contar con nosotras.- sonrió levemente.

Sí.- asintió la sailor.- Por muy fuertes que se hayan vuelto no conseguirán pasar la barrera de Neptuno.

Solo espero que tampoco consigan atravesar la barrera de Marte.- suspiró Urano.- Es el primer paso para llegar a la Luna.

Lo dudo mucho.- replicó.- Es cierto que Marte no cuenta con una barrera natural como Neptuno pero precisamente por eso recibirán el apoyo de Mercurio y Venus aparte del de la Luna.- guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.- No le va a pasar nada a tu gatita.

No es eso lo que me preocupa.

¿Entonces?.- la miró extrañada.

Mi padre.- contestó con gesto ausente.- Estoy segura de que no dejará las cosas como están, buscará un enfrentamiento conmigo.

Michiru la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza como muestra de apoyo. Pasara lo que pasara ella estaría a su lado.

Gracias.- le sonrió Urano.- No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

La joven estaba por contestar cuando el capitán del ejército de Neptuno se les acercó con paso apresurado. Parecía muy agitado.

Princesa.- habló tras hacer una reverencia.- Hemos intentado contactar de nuevo con Plutón para saber porque no llegan los refuerzos que tenían que enviarnos.- hizo una pausa como para darle más dramatismo a la situación.- El capitán de la unidad de Plutón dice que no tiene constancia de ningún posible ataque y que su rey no les ha ordenado mandar ningún refuerzo a Neptuno.

¿Está seguro, capitán?

Totalmente princesa.- algo nervioso.- ¿Quiere que volvamos a intentarlo?

No.- respondió después de un rato.- Pero prepare a los hombres para un posible ataque desde Plutón.

El capitán tragó saliva y se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de su princesa tras asentir con la cabeza. En cuanto se hubo marchado, Neptuno se giró hacia Urano interrogante.

¿Crees que es posible…

No.- negó rotundamente.- Cronos no forma parte del complot pero de todas formas haces bien en ordenar a tus hombres que estén preparados, estoy segura de que cuando fuimos a hablar con él la noticia de la conspiración no le resultó ninguna sorpresa.

¡Pero sería terrible que se uniera al enemigo!.- exclamó Neptuno.- Debemos avisar a la reina.

No.- la detuvo Urano.

¿Por qué no?

Porque aunque estuviéramos en lo cierto y Cronos nos hubiera traicionado, para llegar a la Luna antes tendría que atravesar Neptuno y eso es algo que jamás logrará.- afirmó con seguridad.- Es mejor no preocupar innecesariamente a la reina.

Solas en medio del enemigo¿no?.- sonrió traviesamente.- ¿De verdad crees poder con todo?

No lo dudes, sirena.- le guiñó un ojo.- Conmigo aquí, Neptuno está a salvo. Pero.- haciéndose la distraída.- sería bueno estar preparadas para comunicarse con la reina por si acaso algo sale mal.

Solo por si acaso.- repitió Neptuno riendo.

Urano le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria para al final terminar uniéndose a sus risas.

**Plutón**

El capitán Damián llevaba sirviendo en la unidad de Plutón desde hacía más de treinta años y en todo ese tiempo jamás había visto a su rey pasar tanto tiempo dentro de aquella habitación oscura. Había entrado allí poco después de la visita de las scouts de Urano y Neptuno, no había salido en toda la noche y, por si fuera poco, llevaban toda la madrugada recibiendo llamadas de Neptuno exigiéndoles que les mandarán los refuerzos que le correspondían para afrontar una supuesta batalla de la que no tenía conocimiento alguno.

No le gustaba molestar a su monarca cuando estaba allí dentro pero la situación era demasiado extraña como para dejarla pasar. Con paso sereno se acercó hasta la puerta y llamó varias veces. Al no recibir respuesta se decidió a abrirla.

Cronos estaba en mitad de la estancia con la vista fija en una bola de cristal.

Damián tosió para llamar su atención pero el rey no le hizo caso alguno. Repitió el gesto varias veces más hasta que viendo que no daba resultado se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro. El rey ni siquiera se movió un centímetro de su postura pero al menos contestó al llamado.

No me molestes ahora, Damián.- dijo con voz cansada.- Estoy muy ocupado.

No lo haría sino fuera importante, majestad.- respondió.- Neptuno lleva….

Damián.- lo interrumpió.- Te aseguro que no hay nada más importante que esto. Márchate y no me molestes más.- concentró de nuevo toda su atención en la esfera de cristal.

El capitán intentó llamar su atención varias veces más pero puesto que esta vez no consiguió nada, optó por marcharse. No enviaría a nadie a Neptuno pero le aconsejaría a sus hombres estar listos para un posible ataque.

**Marte**

El grueso del ejército de Marte junto con los refuerzos enviados por Mercurio, Venus y la Luna se había situado a unos 400 metros del valle Marineris, rodeándolo por completo, para cortarle al enemigo el paso a palacio y a la principal ciudad de Marte, a donde se había trasladado a todos los marcianos. De todas formas y para estar más seguros, se había dejado un grupo bastante pequeño de hombres en palacio para su protección aunque dado el lugar donde se levantaba ningún marciano creía que fuera necesario.

Al frente del ejército se encontraban el capitán Horacio de la unidad de Marte y Alex, que había sido enviado por la reina para capitanear a los selenitas que habían viajado a la Luna como apoyo al planeta rojo. Tras cruzar algunas palabras con Horacio, Alex echó un vistazo a su alrededor y divisó a lo lejos a Sailor Marte y a Sailor Júpiter. Sonrió ligeramente y decidió acercarse a proponerles un trato.

¡Ey¡Niña hércules!.- la llamó Alex.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Júpiter se giró hacia la voz con el ceño fruncido.

Deja de llamarme así o lo lamentarás.- amenazó con los puños.

¿Quién es?.- se entrometió Marte.

El compañero de Arthur, Alex.

El mismo.- saludó con un gesto de la mano.

¿Vienes como apoyo de la Luna?.- preguntó.

Eso mismo.

En ese caso deberías estar con el capitán Horacio.- le recordó Júpiter.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Solo darte las gracias por tu ayuda pero si tanto te molesto.- se encogió de hombros.- mejor vuelvo a mi puesto.

¿Darme las gracias?.- se relajó el semblante de la chica.- No tenías por qué, en realidad no fue nada.

Me han dicho que se te dan bien los juegos de cartas.- aprovechó el aparente buen humor de Júpiter.

Me defiendo¿por qué?

Me preguntaba si te apetecería echar una partida.- contestó sonriente.- Seguramente que Zeus y su ejército tarden un poco en llegar y la verdad es que estoy bastante aburrido.

Ni hablar.- respondió molesta.- Busca a otro jugador.

Alex la observó con curiosidad por su brusca respuesta y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Tu te lo pierdes.- dijo con indiferencia.- Pero no me extraña que no rindas lo suficiente si siempre andas de tan mal humor.

¿Y quién dice que no lo hago?.- le encaró.

Yo.

¡Júpiter!.- se entrometió Marte antes de que su amiga terminara enviándolo al hospital.- Déjalo, no merece la pena.

Júpiter le dirigió una última mirada retadora para finalmente darse la vuelta y dejarlo estar.

La próxima vez ten un poco más de tacto.- le reprochó Marte antes de ir tras Júpiter.

¿Por qué? Solo me he limitado a exponer los hechos, no es mi culpa que Zeus haya traicionado a la Luna.

Júpiter se detuvo en seco y lo fulminó con la mirada, avanzó hacia él, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su tienda.

Juguemos.- dijo.- Voy a machacarte.

Como tu digas, nena.- sonrió burlonamente el chico tras conseguir soltarse del fuerte agarre de la joven.- Pero no me andaré con rodeos solo porque seas primeriza.

Diez minutos más tarde Júpiter le había ganado cuatro de cinco partidas.

**La Luna**

Serena, en su forma de sailor, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que había en la sala contigua a la de reuniones esperando que Mercurio y Venus la avisaran para actuar. Su madre le había encargado que sustituyera a Marte en la misión de apresar a los tres reyes traidores cuando llegara el momento.

Sabía que sería peligroso pero estaba segura de estar preparada y, además, el hecho de que su madre confiara tanto en ella ( sobre todo después de su insensata fuga a la Tierra ) la hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, la joven se levantó inmediatamente pensando que serían sus amigas. Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que la persona que había entrado en la sala no era otra que Arthur.

¡Arthur!.- exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo quería verte una vez más antes de que todo de comienzo.- se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.- Sé que ayer fui un poco brusco contigo, ni siquiera me despedí de ti cuando fuiste a hablar con tu madre.

No importa.- se apresuró a contestar.- Entiendo que no era el mejor momento para andar buscando mimos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

No es que eso me desagrade… .- le sonrió con dulzura.-...pero tienes razón en que no era el mejor momento, de todas formas...- la miró extrañado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Qué?.- casi brincó por la pregunta.

Pareces nerviosa.- explicó.- ¿Es por la misión que te han encomendado?

Sí.- respondió débilmente.- Por eso.

No te preocupes.- le sonrió mientras con una mano le acariciaba el rostro.- Todo saldrá bien.

Puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla y la forzó con suavidad a levantar el rostro. Acercó sus labios hasta los de ella y la besó con lentitud, mordisqueándoselos levemente. Serena apretó los puños y reprimió con fuerza el impulso de empujarlo lejos de ella. Debería haber sabido que después de los sensuales y salvajes besos de Endymión, de la pasión y el amor que había despertado en ella, nunca más podría aceptar las caricias de ningún otro hombre.

Cuídate.- le susurró el capitán al oído después de romper el beso.

Serena forzó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación justo cuando llegaban Mercurio y Venus. Las dos chicas dirigieron miradas inquisitorias a la joven pero al ver que esta negaba con la cabeza dejaron el tema y las tres se encaminaron a sus respectivos puestos.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Y eso es todo.- terminó la reina Serenity de narrar su plan a los cuatro reyes presentes: Hermes ( de Mercurio ), Adonis ( de Venus ), Ares ( de Marte ) y Tritón ( de Neptuno ).

No me gusta.- habló Ares.- Hubiera sido mucho más fácil atacar sus planetas por sorpresa.

Demasiada sangre innecesaria.- replicó la reina con firmeza.

Estoy de acuerdo.- la apoyó Tritón.- Sin embargo, creo que con haber enviado a las sailors a apresarlos hubiera sido suficiente.

¡Pero si eso es precisamente lo que propone la reina!.- exclamó Adonis.

¡Por supuesto que no!.- lo fulminó con la mirada el rey de Neptuno.- Sin ánimos de ofenderla, majestad.- se dirigió a la reina.- creo que esta reunión es una pérdida de tiempo, no necesitamos esperar a que esos tres _traidores_.- pronunció la palabra con repulsión.- cometan un error para apresarlos. Con el testimonio de mi hija bastaría para llevarlos a juicio. Además, es muy posible que a estas alturas ya sepan que estamos al tanto de sus planes y si eso es así puede que adelanten el ataque.

Es una posibilidad.- dijo Hermes con tranquilidad.- Es por eso que nuestras tropas están preparadas.

Cierto.- asintió Tritón.- Pero preferiría estar en mi planeta, al lado de mi pueblo, que perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Comprendo vuestro punto de vista, Tritón.- habló la reina con serenidad.- Pero entended vos que enviar a las sailors a Saturno, Urano y Júpiter a apresarlos hubiera sido demasiado peligroso para ellas.

No más que aquí.- insistió.

Sí, mucho más.- lo corrigió.- Estarían en su territorio y eso sin contar con la sospecha de que alguna entidad maligna los esté apoyando.

En ese caso, apresémosles en cuanto pisen suelo Lunar.

No.

¿Por qué no?.- frunció el ceño.

Porque antes necesito saber si alguno de ellos tuvo algo que ver en el asesinato de mi marido.

El sentimiento de asombro e incredulidad fue general.

¿Qué... qué queréis decir con eso, majestad?.- inquirió Adonis.- Que la Tierra también forma parte de la conspiración.

No.- negó Serenity casi con tristeza.- Lo contrario, que la Tierra es inocente y que todo fue perpetrado por Hades.

Es una acusación muy grave.- opinó Hermes luego de que todos asimilaran la noticia.- Implicaría reconocer que cometimos una injusticia con la Tierra.

Lo sé.- asintió.- Es por eso que antes debemos asegurarnos.

Creo que olvidáis algo de suma importancia.- se cruzó de brazos Tritón.- Que yo mismo vi con mis propios ojos como Tiresias lo apuñalaba.

Podría haber sido manipulado.- intervino Adonis.- Después de todo fue muy extraño que alguien como él fuera capaz de pillar desprevenido al rey Helios.

No sé.- meditó Tritón.- Tal vez...

¡Reina Serenity!.- los interrumpió de repente el consejero Artemis.- El rey de Saturno acaba de llegar.

¡Imposible!.- exclamó Ares.- Aún falta Cronos.

Mucho me temo que Cronos no podrá acudir a esta reunión.- respondió una voz demasiado conocida para todos.- Tendremos que empezar sin él.

Rey Hades.- dijo la reina ocultando bastante bien su sorpresa y haciendo una señal a Ares para que regresara a su asiento.- Llegáis antes de tiempo.

Y al parecer no he sido el único.- sonrió y ocupó su lugar en la asamblea.

La reina hizo una señal a Artemis y este salió de la sala cerrando tras de sí las puertas. Debía avisar a las sailors.

¿Por qué decís que el rey de Plutón no acudirá a la reunión?.- inquirió Hermes.- Todos hemos sido convocados.

Un presentimiento.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Comenzamos?

Todavía no.- respondió la reina con amabilidad.- También faltan Zeus y Atlante.

Por supuesto.- concedió.- Pero me preguntaba si no podríais antes adelantarnos algo respecto al tema a tratar. La verdad es que vuestro mensaje me dejó algo desconcertado, convocar una reunión de carácter urgente tan de repente y sin informarnos del motivo.

Mucho me temo que no es posible.- respondió la reina.- Sería una falta de respecto con aquellos que no están presentes.

Entiendo.- se reclinó en su asiento.- Pero al menos podríais decirnos si tiene algo que ver con la Tierra.

¿La Tierra?.- inquirió la reina.- ¿Qué os hace pensar tal cosa? Hace mucho tiempo que rompimos cualquier tipo de relación con ese planeta.

Otro presentimiento, supongo.

Demasiados, diría yo.- intervino el rey de Neptuno malhumorado.

Os noto molesto, Tritón. ¿Algún problema en vuestro reino?

No.- respondió cortante.- Ninguno.

Creo que todos estamos nerviosos por la espera.- dijo Hermes.

Sí.- coincidió Ares.- Esperemos que Zeus y Atlante no se retrasen demasiado.

No vendrán.- sentenció Hades con tranquilidad mientras se miraba las manos.

¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo?.- preguntó Adonis tras dirigirles una mirada nerviosa a los demás.- Sería desobedecer una orden directa de la reina.

Porque... .- miró a la reina directamente a los ojos.- ... yo lo ordené.

¿Qué has hecho qué!.- se levantó el rey de Neptuno furioso.

¡Tritón!.- exclamó la reina.- Tranquilízate.

El rey de Neptuno obedeció y volvió a su asiento ante la autoritaria voz de la reina.

Lo sabíais desde el principio¿no?.- interrogó Serenity.

Sí.- declaró Hades que no había apartado su mirada de ella ni un solo instante.

¿Por qué habéis venido entonces?

Digamos... .- se levantó de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Ares hizo el intento de dar la señal para su apresamiento pero la reina le indicó con la mano que no lo hiciera aún.- ...digamos que soy un alma caritativa y no quería... .- sonrió con burla.- ...no quería destruir el reino sin antes aclarar algunas dudas.- apoyó las manos en el respaldo de su silla y se inclinó ligeramente.- Sí... .-siseó con placer.- ...yo acabé con la vida del rey Helios.

Estas palabras que la reina había estado esperando escuchar la golpearon con más fuerza de lo que había pensado. Oír del propio Hades que había sido él el asesino de su marido y ver la frialdad y el placer con los que se adjudicaba tal acto criminal fue como si le asestaran una puñalada en el corazón y, pese a su entereza, no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse mareada. Las voces de Adonis, Tritón, Ares y Hermes le llegaban lejanas y entremezcladas con las de las sailors ( entre ellas su propia hija ) y lo único que se le antojaba real era la siniestra risa de Hades. No fue hasta que sintió la cálida mano de Sailor Moon sobre su hombro que consiguió recuperar el aplomo.

Madre.- sonrió la chica.- Ya está.

La reina le correspondió con otra sonrisa y se aproximó a Hades que estaba acorralado en un extremo de la habitación. Mercurio lo había congelado de cintura para abajo y Venus lo mantenía sujeto con su cadena de amor. Además, los cuatro reyes habían elevado su aura por lo que pudiera pasar.

Ha sido muy fácil.- declaró Sailor Moon.- Ni siquiera ha opuesto resistencia.

Demasiado.- susurró la reina.- ¿Qué estáis tramando, Hades?

Perspicaz como siempre, majestad.- le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.- Creo que os concederé el honor de ser la última en morir.

Sus ojos brillaron y una poderosa aura negra empezó a envolverlo haciendo añicos la cadena de Venus y derritiendo el hielo que lo aprisionaba.

**Puertas del tiempo**

¡No!.- exclamó Sailor Plutón mareada mientras se apoyaba en su báculo para no caer al suelo.- Otra vez esta sensación. ¿Qué está pasando¿Qué va a ocurrir!.- miró con preocupación la puerta del presente que no paraba de brillar.

Cerró los ojos para recuperarse del mareo y dio unos pasos hacia delante justo en el momento en que una potente explosión procedente de la puerta del presente la abría de par en par y enviaba a la sailor unos metros hacia atrás.

**Saturno**

Sailor Saturno desactivó la barrera mágica que rodeaba la puerta dimensional y la atravesó. En cuanto lo hubo hecho la oscuridad la rodeó por completo y, en ese momento, el cristal dorado que llevaba colgado del cuello con una cadena plateada empezó a emitir un débil destello.

Hotaru sonrió siniestramente y sujetó con ambas manos el cristal mientras cerraba los ojos y elevaba su aura dejando que esta se mezclara con la del cristal.

¡Pharaon 90!.- exclamó con gozo cuando alcanzó su mayor nivel.- ¡Estoy lista!

Dos brillantes luces blancas se encendieron entonces y comenzaron a tornarse rojas mientras el aura que rodeaba a Saturno empezaba a disiparse poco a poco hasta apagarse por completo. Una salvaje corriente de aire se levantó entonces provocando que pareciese que la oscuridad cobraba vida y que se desplazaba formando violentos remolinos, uno de los cuales atrapó a Saturno arrancándole un grito de dolor justo en el instante en que una tremenda explosión la lanzaba al otro lado de la puerta y rompía el cristal dorado, vacío ya de su poder, en millones de pequeños fragmentos.

Saturno sacudió la cabeza y se levantó con lentitud sin abandonar en ningún momento su siniestra sonrisa.

¡Por fin!.- se oyó la escalofriante voz de Pharaon 90.- ¡Por fin soy libre! Recompensaré a tu padre por esto, le ayudarás a destruir este universo y le concederás más poder. Cuando hayas cumplido con tu cometido volverás a mi lado. Mientras.- siseó.- me ocuparé de Dain y de esa escoria que se atrevió a desafiarme.

Saturno asintió sin mostrar emoción alguna ante la mención de aquel que había significado tanto para ella y desapareció de la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, una gran aura oscura rodeó a los ejércitos de Júpiter y Urano y los hizo aparecer en Marte y Neptuno, respectivamente, ante la sorpresa de los que allí se encontraban.

En las puertas del tiempo, Plutón asistía impotente a la destrucción de su planeta natal. Había visto con lágrimas en los ojos a través de la puerta del presente como la bola de cristal de su padre estallaba provocando una ola expansiva de oscuridad que convertía a Plutón en un planeta muerto.

En la Luna, Arthur contemplaba abrumado el gigantesco ejército saturnino que había aparecido de la nada y que se interponía entre el palacio real y la base militar de la Luna.

Os lo dije.- dijo Hades a la reina mientras se desvanecía.- Es vuestro fin.

Continuará...

El orden de los planetas de menor a mayor distancia al sol es: Mercurio, Venus, Tierra ( Luna ), Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón. Puesto que los planetas de los tres traidores están en el centro y uno detrás de otro es por lo que las sailors hablan de dos barreras conformadas por Marte y Neptuno. Para que el enemigo llegue al resto de planetas antes tiene que pasar a la fuerza por las dos barreras.

El océano es la barrera natural de Neptuno.

Para el que no recuerde como era físicamente el planeta Marte, les aconsejó que echen un vistazo al capítulo 15 ( llegan los refuerzos ) en donde se describía brevemente.

Y ahora, paso a los reviews.

Cristal Maiden: Ji, ji, ji... me has hecho ponerme colorada. Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi historia. En cuanto a Darien, en realidad no va a participar en la batalla, siento si he dado esa imagen porque no era mi intención. Digamos que cuando pensé en escribir esta historia, la imagine dividida en dos etapas: una primera en la que se debilita al imperio lunar y en la que Serena conoce a Darien y se enamoran y una posterior a la gran batalla en el Milenario de Plata ( es decir, la batalla que está teniendo lugar ahora mismo ) en la que ya entra en juego totalmente Metalia, Beryl y Endymión y en la que por supuesto los personajes de Hiperión, Amadeus, Euclides, Áyax y Argón reaparecerán con mucha fuerza.

Cuanto termine esta primera parte ( ya me falta poco, a lo sumo, tres o cuatro capítulos más ) verás porque era necesario diferenciar dos partes en la historia. Y ya no digo más que te estoy contando más de la cuenta.

Por cierto, gracias por la intención de dibujar los personajes, si al final sacas tiempo me haría mucha ilusión. Yo al final me decidí y he dibujado a Hiperión y a Arthur, el problema es que ahora no sé a donde ir para que me los encanen.

Sailor Alluminem Siren¡Ay¡Cuántas preguntas! ( di que sí, que me encantan que me las hagan ). Veamos, ya tienen el cristal dorado... en parte, pero no digo nada más, Erios habló con Endymión... no exactamente, el pobre ni se acordará de él... Neherenia no va a aparecer, más que nada porque según la línea de sailormoon su encuentro con Erios fue algo aparte que no llevó a nada y en cuanto a Beryl... uhhh... por ahí anda haciendo de las suyas pero tendrás que esperar a que termine la guerra para enterarte.

El sueño de Darien... que se le va a hacer, está enamorado pero es un hombre...

Mirianky: Muchas gracias por los ánimos y sí, la historia va para largo y eso que cuando empecé yo pensaba que se me quedaría corta... ¡tengo unas ganas locas de terminarla! Pero por el momento... ni modo, me está encantando escribirla, de hecho, ya tengo ideas nuevas para la continuación, estoy pensando en hacer una trilogía, esta sería la primera parte. Besos.

Lupita¡Gracias¡Mil veces gracias! Este tardé bastante más pero por lo menos ya tengo a mano la idea general de todas las batallas que se van a desarrollar, solo me falta sacar tiempo para desarrollarlas, pasarlas a ordenador, repasarlas... en cuanto a Endymión, en realidad no fue el cristal dorado lo que recibió sino otra cosa que...ya os enterareis...

Mandy: Bueno sí, algo tenía que hacer el pobre en la historia después de haberlo metido. Los nombres de los hijos de Endymión, la verdad es que no pensé ninguno, la idea era que tuvieran nombres de personas a quien el príncipe recordara especialmente. Serena porque es la mujer de su vida, Endy, porque es un egocéntrico y no podía faltar, Calice porque su madre está hasta en la sopa y ni en sus sueños se libra de ella y Helios porque de alguna manera su subconsciente recuerda el impacto que el nombre tuvo en Serena. No te preocupes, que si alguna vez hago que tengan hijos les pondré otros nombres aunque el de Rini no podrá faltar. Besos.


	31. Neptuno

**Capítulo 30: Neptuno**

El ataque a Neptuno fue rápido y mortal. La repentina aparición del ejército uraniano en la burbuja-capital del planeta desmanteló por completo su estrategia defensiva, más aún, cuando se suponía que solo las sailors scouts poseían el poder de la teletransportación. Además, las tropas de Atlante no aparecieron en un punto fijo sino dispersas y mezcladas con los soldados neptunianos que custodiaban la ciudad y el palacio real.

Sailor Urano y Neptuno apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando una cincuentena de soldados armados con los escudos y espadas uranianas se abalanzaron sobre ellas.

Urano, nada afectada por tener que enfrentarse a sus compatriotas, echó una mirada de reojo a Neptuno antes de sonreír y lanzarse en pos de sus contrincantes. Una potente lluvia de patadas y puñetazos rematada con un poderoso temblor de tierra fue suficiente para mandar al otro mundo a todos los uranianos que osaron intentar siquiera ponerle una mano encima admitiendo con tal gesto su traición ante la reina y la princesa.

Neptuno, por su parte, imitó a su compañera ejecutando con elegancia su principal ataque el cual logró liberarla durante un instante de sus atacantes.

- ¡Están atacando el palacio!.- señaló espalda contra espalda con Urano.- La población civil está refugiada allí, tenemos que ayudarles a resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

- Tu misma.- contestó al mismo tiempo que saltaba ejecutando nuevamente su ataque y abriendo una brecha hacia la entrada de palacio.- Aunque tardaremos un poco en llegar, casi podría jurar que todo el ejército de Urano está aquí.

- Venga, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Las dos sailors corrieron en dirección a palacio a través de la brecha abierta por Urano, la cual no tardó demasiado tiempo en cerrarse obligando a ambas chicas a detenerse continuamente para abrirse paso. De hecho, el número de uranianos que iba en su búsqueda no hacía más que aumentar constantemente al igual que el número de neptunianos caídos en combate hasta que finalmente les fue imposible seguir avanzando. Cada hombre con el que acababan era sustituido inmediatamente por diez más.

- ¡Maldita sea!.- exclamó Urano.- A este paso para cuando lleguemos al palacio no quedará nadie con vida.

Una treintena de hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella cubriéndola por completo. Neptuno dio un gran salto hacia arriba justo en el momento en el que una gran explosión dorada destrozaba sus cuerpos y el de los uranianos más cercanos y, cuando la nube de humo levantada por el ataque se hubo disipado, lo primero que vio el resto del ejército de Urano fue a su princesa, de pie, con el puño derecho apretado, los ojos cerrados y una gran aura dorada envolviéndola.

- No tenéis ni idea del lío en que os habéis metido, escoria traidora.- sonrió con frialdad, su voz llena de repulsión.

Se inclinó ligeramente con el brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante mientras toda el aura que la rodeaba segundos antes se concentraba en su puño formando una gigantesca bola de energía, a su lado, Neptuno sostenía entre sus manos una esfera del mismo tamaño pero en tonos azulados. Era la señal.

- ¡Temblor de Tierra!

- ¡Mares y océanos!

El ataque conjunto no solo acabó con más de la mitad del ejército de Urano sino que dejó paralizado al resto. Jamás estarían a la altura de su princesa.

- Creo que los asustaste.- bromeó Neptuno.

- Eso parece.- se sacudió las manos.- De hecho, estoy pensando que ya no hace falta que vayamos a palacio a esperar los refuerzos, mejor terminamos nosotras mismas el trabajo y evitamos que sigan asesinando a gente inocente.- sonrió con malicia mientras se ponía en posición para ejecutar de nuevo su ataque.

Al instante, todos los uranianos levantaron sus escudos en un intento por protegerse. Urano les dirigió una breve mirada de decepción y borró la sonrisa de sus labios, abandonando su posición de ataque.

- ¡Bah! No merece la pena que nos ensuciemos más las manos con ellos.- se dio media vuelta en dirección a palacio.- Las tropas neptunianas de la unidad del norte de palacio deben estar a punto de llegar, ¿no?

- Más les vale.- la siguió Neptuno.- El ataque de antes debe haberse visto a kilómetros de distancia.

- Ocupémonos entonces de los heridos.- mirando con desprecio a su antiguo ejército.- Estos no nos molestarán más.

- No esperaba menos de ti, hija.

El sonido de la voz de Atlante llegó alto y claro a los oídos de las dos sailors así como a los de los soldados uranianos que, haciendo una reverencia a su soberano, se hicieron a un lado para que este pudiera avanzar desde las últimas filas hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su hija.

La joven, con expresión dura y desafiante, se giró hacia su padre.

- Atlante.- siseó con desprecio.

- Tu padre.- se plantó delante de ella con los brazos cruzados.- Y tu rey, no lo olvides nunca.

- ¿Olvidar?.- cuestionó con ironía.- Dudo mucho que algún día pueda olvidar al repugnante traidor en que te has convertido.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono!.- reclamó el rey.- Si hay aquí alguna traidora esa eres únicamente tú. Tu deber y tu lealtad deberían ser siempre para tu pueblo y tu familia, enfrentándote a mí solo mancillas el nombre de tus antepasados y el mío propio y demuestras lo poco que valoras el bienestar de nuestro pueblo.

- ¿El bienestar de nuestro pueblo?.-rió la chica con desdén.- Lo único que a ti te importa es el poder. _Tu deber _es proteger a tu pueblo y lo envías a una guerra sin retorno. Juraste fidelidad eterna a la reina y la has traicionado... solo eres un maldito hipócrita.- gritándole con furia.- ¡Me avergüenza ser hija tuya!

Un fuerte viento sopló en ese instante provocando que las piedras (algunas del tamaño de un puño) más próximas a Atlante se elevaran del suelo e impactaran contra el cuerpo de Haruka. La sailor se mantuvo impasible mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos incluso cuando una de ellas pasó rozando su mejilla causándole un pequeño corte. Se limitó a limpiarse la sangre de la herida con la mano izquierda.

-¡Es tu última oportunidad, Haruka!.- gruñó Atlante furioso.- Vuelve conmigo o olvidaré que alguna vez tuve una hija.

Sailor Urano escupió a sus pies en respuesta.

- Haruka... esto... esto no lo olvidaré fácilmente.- el rey tenía la cara roja de ira.- Haré que te arrepientas durante el resto de tu vida de haberte vuelto en mi contra.

La sailor adoptó posición de combate, el rey de Urano la imitó. La hora del enfrentamiento había llegado.

- ¡Detente!.- intervino Neptuno apoyando una mano sobre el brazo de su compañera.- Esto es ridículo.- dirigiéndose a Atlante.- Habéis perdido, vuestro ejército se ha reducido a la mitad, las tropas neptunianas de la unidad militar deben estar a punto de llegar y seguramente que ya hayan avisado a los sumergibles para que vengan como apoyo. Vuestro ridículo intento de invasión ha fracasado.

- ¿Fracasado?.- cuestionó Atlante con burla girándose hacia Neptuno.- No podías estar más lejos de la verdad.

- Demuéstralo.- lo desafió.

- Como quieras.- se giró hacia el norte y elevó ambos brazos.- ¡Adelante, Titán de Urano!

La figura de una enorme mole que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibida por todos, empezó a divisarse en la lejanía. La extraña bruma que la cubría fue desapareciendo gradualmente hasta que pudo verse con claridad el rostro de la criatura, un rostro idéntico al de Atlante pero carente de expresión alguna. El Titán debía medir entre nueve y diez metros de altura puesto que a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraba de las dos sailors y del rey era perfectamente visible.

- ¡Toda una obra de arte!.- exclamó Atlante orgulloso de sí mismo.- Compartimos no solo aspecto sino también ataques, aunque claro, los suyos son mil veces más potentes.

- ¡Bah!.- movió la mano sailor Urano en gesto despectivo, intentando restarle importancia a la aparición del Titán.- Ese títere no cambia nada las cosas.

Atlante, que conocía lo suficiente a su hija como para saber que su aparente indiferencia solo era una máscara que utilizaba para relajarse y ocultar su preocupación, se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

- Creo que necesitáis una pequeña prueba para daros cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.- centró su atención en el coloso.

En el breve intervalo de tiempo transcurrido el Titán había avanzado un poco más de la mitad del tramo que lo separaba de su creador a pesar de la enorme distancia. No obstante, algo debía haber llamado su atención pues se había parado en seco y tenía la vista fija en algún punto del suelo. Casi al mismo tiempo empezaron a estallar a su alrededor pequeñas luces azuladas que parecían causar en el gigante el mismo efecto que provocaría un molesto mosquito.

El Titán se restregó dos o tres veces el brazo izquierdo que era en donde la concentración de iluminación azulada era más intensa y dio un paso al frente. Al instante, las explosiones cesaron aunque volvieron a reanudarse dos minutos después. El Titán elevó la vista y la dirigió hacia el punto en donde se encontraba Atlante.

- Parece que las tropas neptunianas que tan... .-sonrió el rey.- ...tan desesperadamente estabais esperando se han topado con mi _gemelo_. Perfecto.

- ¿Qué... .-iba a decir Urano pero cerró la boca al ver como su padre movía la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y el Titán adoptaba una posición de combate que le era muy familiar.

Empezó a girar sobre sí mismo generando una corriente de aire a su alrededor que se hacía más y más fuerte conforme aumentaba la velocidad del giro hasta que finalmente elevó ambos brazos y se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Huracán de Urano!.- exclamó.

Su atronadora voz retumbó amenazadora en los oídos de las dos sailors que observaban impresionadas (aunque exteriormente no lo demostraran) como el huracán que se había generado alrededor del coloso se expandía en un estallido y arrasaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso en un radio de casi cien metros, provocando una lluvia de objetos y cuerpos destrozados de los que los soldados uranianos más cercanos a la zona de la explosión se apresuraron a protegerse cubriendo sus cabezas con sus escudos.

Neptuno no pudo evitar una exclamación de asco cuando el brazo del que seguramente había sido un buen soldado neptuniano aterrizó cerca de ella. Retrocedió unos pasos y se agarró del brazo de Urano que miraba a su padre con furia mal contenida.

- ¿Seguís pensando que la victoria es vuestra?.- inquirió Atlante con altivez.

- Demasiado lejos... has llegado demasiado lejos.- murmuró Urano separándose de su compañera y apretando los puños.- ¡¡¿Es qué acaso no te das cuenta hasta donde te ha llevado tu ansia de poder?!! ¡¡¡Te has convertido en un asesino!!!

- Esto es una guerra.- respondió Atlante serio.- Son ellos o nosotros.

-Te lo impediré, maldito.

- ¡Urano!.- exclamó Neptuno en ese momento.- ¡El Titán!¡Se está moviendo!

- ¡¿Qué?!.- inquirió la chica buscando con la mirada al gigante.

Tal y como su amiga había advertido, el Titán había reanudado su marcha y no solo él, porque los soldados de Urano se estaban marchando de allí con una rapidez asombrosa. Pero, ¿por qué?¿Acaso su padre había decidido de antemano que sería su creación la que se encargaría ella y por eso los soldados huían o es...?

Con un mal presentimiento Urano se dio media vuelta y contempló con temor el palacio de Neptuno. La población civil se encontraba refugiada allí y ese era sin duda el objetivo del Titán. ¡¡Sería una masacre!!

- ¡No lo hagas!.- le gritó a su padre.- ¡Allí no hay soldados!

- Es la guerra, hija mía.- se limitó a responder el rey.- Y tú has elegido el bando equivocado. Mis tropas han ido a reunirse con el resto y, mientras el Titán se encarga de arrasar a cualquier ser vivo que se encuentre en su camino, mis soldados matarán a los tripulantes de los sumergibles neptunianos que se acerquen para ayudar.- se cruzó de brazos.- Habéis perdido.

- ¡Eso jamás!.- exclamó la sailor desafiante.- ¡Neptuno, detengamos al Titán antes de que llegue a su destino!

- Vayamos mejor a detener a los soldados uranianos.- la contradijo la joven.- Los selenitas se encargarán del Titán.

- ¡No, no lo harán!.- mirando con recelo a su padre que las contemplaba divertido.- Ya están muertos.

A Neptuno le bastó una sola mirada al rey de Urano para comprender que su amiga tenía razón. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento tragándose su angustia y corrió junto a ella en pos del Titán. No obstante, antes de que dieran tres pasos Atlante dio un gran salto en el aire y se situó delante de su hija amenazándola con su espada.

- No tan deprisa, Haruka.- le recriminó.- Aún tenemos una pelea pendiente y aunque hayas manchado el nombre de tu familia esperó que aún te quede el suficiente orgullo como para no huir de un desafío.

- ¡No soy una cobarde!.- escupió Urano.- Pero tendrá que ser después, ahora no puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

Esquivó a su padre y siguió su camino. Sin embargo, Atlante volvió a interceptarla. Estaba claro que no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente y, mientras, el Titán se acercaba más y más a su objetivo. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria a Neptuno y ésta le respondió con un gesto de asentimiento.

- No tardes demasiado.- le guiñó un ojo para después ir en busca del Titán.

- Solos tú y yo.- dijo Urano mientras se colocaba frente a su padre e invocaba su talismán: la espada de Urano.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sailor Neptuno logró alcanzar al Titán antes de que éste se acercara lo suficiente al palacio real como para que su _Huracán de Urano_ pudiera afectarle.

Además, el coloso parecía no haber advertido su presencia (o la consideraba tan insignificante que ni la tenía en cuenta) ya que continuaba aproximándose a su objetivo. Perfecto. A Neptuno no se le presentaría mejor oportunidad que ésta para tratar de golpearlo en un punto vital antes de que se diera cuenta de la amenaza e intentara deshacerse de ella haciendo uso de su ataque. La chica no estaba segura de ser capaz de sobrevivir a semejante explosión. El problema era localizar ese punto débil.

Viendo el resultado obtenido por su ejército (en este punto tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de vomitar al recordar lo sucedido) estaba segura de que golpease donde golpease al Titán no conseguiría matarlo, herirlo de gravedad tal vez, pero no acabar con su vida y tenía claro que mientras le quedara un solo hálito de vida, éste se defendería a diestro y siniestro. No, tendría que ser un poco más retorcida sino quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Elevó la cabeza para analizar a su oponente (de seguro que tendría tortícolis durante uno o dos días) y se fijó en el pendiente que llevaba en la oreja derecha. Haruka tenía uno idéntico o al menos lo había tenido. El pendiente hacia las veces de sello real y la chica se había deshecho de él tras ser traicionada por su propio padre y aunque el recuerdo estaba fuera de lugar, le había dado una idea. ¡Ya sabía como derrotar al Titán de un solo golpe!

Decidida, adelantó al coloso, elevó ambos brazos y comenzó a concentrar su energía en las palmas de las manos.

El Titán continuó con su marcha.

Neptuno terminó de reunir la energía suficiente y esperó el momento oportuno.

El Titán estaba a punto de pasar por delante de ella.

Neptuno dio un gran salto en el aire de casi cinco metros de altura e inició la ejecución de su ataque. Una gran bola azul con la forma del planeta Neptuno salió de sus manos justo cuando el gigante se encontraba delante de ella. Su objetivo, la oreja derecha del Titán, la sailor tenía la intención de freír el cerebro de aquella monstruosidad.

Desafortunadamente, segundos antes de que el mortal ataque alcanzara su objetivo, el sonido del avance de la esfera azul llamó la atención del coloso que se detuvo de improvisto y ladeó la cabeza hacia la joven.

La sailor comenzó el descenso hacia el suelo justo en el instante en que su ataque impactaba en la cabeza del Titán y éste, como reacción, levantaba ambos brazos para cubrirse el rostro y le daba inconscientemente un fuerte manotazo a Neptuno en la espalda estrellándola contra el suelo. Había perdido su oportunidad.

Su ataque solo había conseguido arrancarle un trozo de oreja al coloso y hacerle múltiples heridas en su rostro, profundas sí, pero no mortales y ahora la creación de Atlante no solo era consciente de la presencia de un poderoso enemigo sino que estaba furioso.

Localizó el cuerpo magullado de la chica, levantó un pie para aplastarla como a una cucaracha y, al fallar en su primer intento, inició toda una descarga de frenéticos manotazos y pisotones con el único objetivo de hacerla papilla.

A pesar del golpe que Neptuno había recibido, su condición de sailor había evitado que las consecuencias de éste no pasaran de un molesto dolor de espalda. Podía esquivar perfectamente al Titán dando grandes y continuos salto de un lado a otro, el problema era que si continuaba así durante mucho tiempo terminaría agotada y se convertiría en una presa fácil.

Tenía que intentar acercarse lo máximo posible al coloso e intentar de nuevo ejecutar su ataque. Desgraciadamente, su enemigo debió intuir algo porque cuando trató de colocarse sobre su hombro para asegurar el blanco, éste empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de sí mismo y a generar un fuerte viento que se lo impidió. ¡Iba a ejecutar de nuevo el _Huracán de Urano_!

- ¡Maldita sea!.- maldijo con vehemencia Neptuno mientras se limitaba a hacer lo único posible en esa situación.

Materializó su espejo y lo utilizó para crear una barrera a su alrededor que la protegiera de la inminente explosión y, cuando esta se produjo, contempló abrumada como la inmensa energía desplegada por el Titán arrojaba contra ella los restos de los edificios derribados antes de golpear con tremenda violencia su escudo, desquebrajándolo poco a poco hasta conseguir penetrar en él y hacerla sentir como si un millar de guerreros la estuvieran golpeando con auténtica sarna sin darle siquiera un pequeño respiro.

Cuando la furia del huracán hubo pasado, Neptuno, a pesar de encontrarse muy malherida (tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo y varias heridas de gravedad en la cabeza, el abdomen y los brazos), intentó incorporarse, siendo este gesto sin duda el que llamó la atención del Titán.

Su presa no estaba muerta todavía así que la cogió con la mano y empezó a apretar poco a poco.

Neptuno aulló de dolor al sentir como el poderoso agarre le rompía varias costillas.

- Urano, ¡¿dónde demonios estás?!.- exclamó en su agonía mientras escupía sangre por la boca.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

- Buen golpe, hija.- la alabó Atlante cuando ésta detuvo una estocada bastante rápida y mortífera de su padre.- Está claro que te enseñé bien.

- No.- rectificó Urano cortante.- Aprendí en la Luna.

La sailor avanzó hacia él propinándole una serie de estocadas altas cada vez más rápidas que Atlante detenía sin aparente esfuerzo, sosteniendo su espada (bastante más pesada que la de su hija) con ambas manos. En un último intento de poner fin de una vez por todas a la contienda, Urano sostuvo su ligera espada con ambas manos para dar más fuerza a su golpe y atacó desde arriba, siempre vigilante por si su padre aprovechaba el momento para clavarle la suya en el estómago aún a riesgo de resultar herido él también.

No obstante, el rey se decantó por la defensa y cuando elevó ambos brazos para detener el golpe de su hija, ésta frenó su avance con el pie derecho, hizo fuerza con los brazos para desviar el golpe de la espada hacia su derecha y giró sobre si misma para colocarse detrás de Atlante y golpearlo en la espalda. Sin embargo, lo único que su mortífera arma golpeó fue el aire, su padre había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para agacharse y alejarse de ella antes de que pudiera dañarlo.

- Esos trucos no sirven conmigo, Haruka.- la riñó.-Ya deberías saberlo.

- Tenía que intentarlo.- sonrió la chica.

Sabía que su padre era todo un maestro en el arte de la espada y que su larga vida le confería una ventaja con la que ella no contaba. También sabía que si dejaba a un lado el duelo y lo atacaba utilizando sus poderes de sailor, éste no tendría ninguna oportunidad, pero no lo haría y Atlante lo sabía perfectamente. Le había hecho daño, demasiado, necesitaba humillarlo y la mejor forma de conseguirlo era derrotarlo en su propio campo. Por eso y solo por eso, ganaría el duelo.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Neptuno yacía en el suelo inconsciente. El Titán la había soltado para proseguir su camino cuando la joven dejó de moverse.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Neptuno volvió a recobrar la conciencia y abrió los ojos.

"_Aún estoy viva".-_ suspiró aliviada intentando ignorar las punzadas de dolor que le recorrían todo el cuerpo cada vez que se movía o respiraba.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse en pie y arrancarse un trozo de falda de su uniforme para vendarse las heridas del abdomen, las que más le dolían.

En el tiempo transcurrido el Titán se había alejado bastante de ella, lo suficiente como para que el _Huracán de Urano _alcanzara el palacio si volvía a ejecutarlo y, ahora que la sailor había probado en su propia carne la violencia del ataque, sabía sin la menor sombra de duda que si éste volvía a realizarse no quedaría nadie con vida.

¡Tenía que impedirlo fuera como fuera, aunque le costara la vida! Y la única forma de hacerlo seguía siendo la misma: derretirle el cerebro de un solo golpe.

- ¡Si tan solo pudiera distraerle el tiempo suficiente!.- exclamó desanimada. Sabía perfectamente que tal vez no fuera capaz de ejecutar su ataque más de una vez.

Invocó de nuevo su talismán (éste había vuelto a fundirse con ella al romperse la barrera que había creado) y contempló su deshecha imagen en su superficie.

- Si al menos Urano estuviera aquí.- suspiró.- Seríamos dos... bueno.- esbozó una ligera sonrisa.- siempre puedo crear una imagen suya con mí... .- no terminó la frase. Acababa de dar con la solución.

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, utilizó su espejo para deslumbrar al coloso y atraer su atención. La estrategia funcionó a las mil maravillas. Cuando el Titán sintió el calor de la luz que el talismán de Neptuno proyectaba en su cabeza a pesar de la distancia, se dio media vuelta y buscó el origen. Su rostro se contorsionó en una desagradable mueca al darse cuenta que el ser que tanto daño le había hecho seguía vivo.

Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de que la respuesta del monstruo fuera la repetición de su mortífera técnica aunque Neptuno dudaba mucho que se produjera. Y acertó.

El Titán de Urano era una criatura que había sido creada con un solo propósito: obedecer a Atlante, razón por la que no era demasiado inteligente y por la que sus impulsos solían ser bastante primitivos y salvajes.

En ese momento, Sailor Neptuno solo era para él un molesto mosquito que aún seguía vivo tras haberle cortado las alas. Por eso, en vez de acabar con ella llevando a la práctica una técnica que seguramente lo cansaba enormemente, fue en su busca para terminar de aplastarla de un solo pisotón.

La sailor esperó paciente a que el coloso se acercara a ella y, antes de darle siquiera tiempo a levantar un pie, utilizó su espejo mágico para crear decenas de copias suyas que se lanzaron al ataque inmediatamente, dejando al Titán paralizado los primeros segundos al no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su siguiente reacción fue tratar de golpear con las manos al molesto mosquito que se había convertido por arte de magia en millones de ellos.

Por supuesto, cada vez que estaba a punto de atrapar a alguno, éste desaparecía provocando que su furia creciera cada vez más. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que se cansara del juego y decidiera aplicar técnicas más efectivas. Y así lo entendió Neptuno, que no se había movido de su posición inicial hasta ahora.

Sobreponiéndose al terrible dolor que la atenazaba dio una serie de grandes saltos hasta conseguir posarse sobre el hombro del Titán, que inmerso en la ardua tarea de eliminar a todos los dobles de su contrincante no se percató del peligro inminente.

Cuando la sailor comenzó la ejecución de su técnica más poderosa, el resto de sus dobles la imitaron. El Titán, que obviamente recordaba que había sido una luz azulada la que le había hecho tanto daño en la cabeza, reaccionó al instante.

- ¡Mares y ...!.- gritó Neptuno.

El Titán elevó ambos brazos.

- ...océanos!.- terminó de decir la sailor antes siquiera de que el coloso pudiera abrir la boca.

El diminuto y brillante planeta azulado se introdujo por su oído derecho y salió por el izquierdo, destrozando todo lo que se encontró a su paso.

Al instante, el Titán se quedó paralizado, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre y, con un gran gemido, cayo al suelo cuan largo era, muerto.

Todas las imágenes de la sailor fueron desapareciendo una tras otra hasta que solo quedó una, de pie, al lado del Titán.

La joven ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, sabía que estaba muerto y con eso le bastaba. Sujetándose la pierna derecha, inició su penosa caminata en busca de su compañera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El pequeño terremoto que provocó la caída del Titán no fue muy bien recibido por Atlante que no esperaba que nadie, ni siquiera una sailor, fuera capaz de derrotar a su creación. Su hija, por el contrario, sonreía triunfante, ahora solo tendría que preocuparse de su padre.

- Tu amiga pagará por esto.- rugió el rey de Urano furioso.- Lo juro.

- Olvidas un pequeño detalle, padre.- lo corrigió con sarcasmo.- Aún no me has vencido.

- Tanto tiempo juntos y aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz.- replicó éste.

Aún con el semblante serio, cerró los ojos y levantó su espada con ambas manos mientras se concentraba. La enorme espada empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que un deslumbrante fuego la envolvía. Cuando Atlante abrió los ojos portaba en cada mano una brillante espada rojiza, las cuales manejaba con tanta ligereza como si se trataran de prolongaciones de su propio cuerpo.

- El juego ha terminado.- afirmó al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia su hija y se preparaba para golpearla, o al menos, eso intentó.

Sailor Urano no solo era buena con la espada sino también rápida, lista y ágil. Paró la estocada de la espada de la mano derecha de su padre con la suya propia y evitó la segunda, destinada a partirla por la mitad, agarrándole la muñeca izquierda y utilizando ambos apoyos para propulsarse hacia abajo y dar una voltereta en el aire que le permitiera pasar sobre la cabeza de Atlante, colocarse detrás de él y darle una patada en la espalda que lo desequilibrara lo suficiente como para intentar ella, a su vez, herirlo.

Desafortunadamente, el rey hincó la espada derecha en el suelo para evitar la caída y empleó la izquierda para intentar detener el mortal golpe. Por supuesto, debido a su posición el golpe carecía de fuerza y precisión por lo que no logró del todo su propósito. El fuego de la espada brilló con más intensidad y cegó momentáneamente a Urano provocando que le hincase su arma en el hombro izquierdo y no en la espalda.

Atlante reprimió un grito de dolor y aprovechó la momentánea confusión de su hija para alejarse de ella. Ahora no podría utilizar la espada izquierda, la cual desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido en cuanto su dueño la soltó.

Se sentía frustrado y furioso, nada estaba saliendo como estaba planeado y, aún así, no podía dejar de sentir cierto orgullo por su hija. ¡Ojalá hubiera podido hacerla entrar en razón!

- Te felicito, Haruka.- la alabó con frialdad.- No pensé que fueras capaz de herirme.

- Y de matarte.- rugió.- ¡No lo dudes!

Corrió hacia él con renovado ímpetu, convencida de que ahora que tenía un brazo inutilizado le sería más fácil derrotarlo. Grave error. Cuando volvió a sujetar la espada con ambos manos y abalanzarse de lleno contra su padre, éste detuvo su ataque e ignorando por completo el dolor que hacerlo le producía, elevó el brazo izquierdo e invocó de nuevo su otra espada. El calor que desprendía ésta avisó a Urano de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar la mortífera arma le había atravesado el costado y herido de gravedad.

- Te lo advertí.- dijo Atlante sin emoción alguna mientras veía como su hija caía arrodillada ante él e intentaba cubrirse la herida con ambas manos.- Ojalá no me hubieras obligado a hacerlo.- se lamentó.

Blandió de nuevo su espada derecha dejando caer la otra y se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de lograr cortarle la cabeza a Urano, una potente bola de energía azul con la forma del planeta Neptuno impactó contra su brazo arrancándoselo de cuajo y quemándole el lado derecho del rostro.

Loco de dolor y de furia, Atlante se cubrió la cara ensangrentada con la única mano que le quedaba y observó a la causante de todo: Sailor Neptuno.

A pesar de su deplorable estado, la chica había conseguido llegar hasta allí y salvarle la vida a su compañera.

- Urano.- murmuró feliz de haber llegado a tiempo mientras caía de rodillas. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

Sonriendo, la aludida hizo un último esfuerzo y consiguió ponerse de pie para ir en busca de su compañera. Sin embargo, el instante de felicidad duró poco. La sonrisa de la joven se esfumó por completo al percatarse de que Atlante volvía a esgrimir su espada, esta vez en contra de Neptuno que ya no podía defenderse. Sabiendo que la única oportunidad que tenía de matarlo antes de que él acabara con la vida de su amiga era ejecutar su ataque más poderoso, elevó la mano derecha y empezó a concentrar su energía.

- ¡Todo es por tu culpa!.- rugió Atlante hirviendo de ira. Ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor.

- ¡Temblor de... .-la bola de energía estaba completa.

- ¡El Titán!.- la espada estaba a un centímetro de la cabeza de la chica.- ¡Mi derrota!

- ...tierra!.- se inclinó hacia delante.

- Y lo peor de todo.- masculló con auténtico dolor deteniendo durante unos segundos el ataque.- ¡¡La traición de mi propia hija!!

- ¡¡Destruye!!.- exclamó Urano.

- ¡¡Muere!!.- gritó Atlante.

El ataque de Urano acabó con la vida de su padre instantes después de que su espada le cortara la cabeza a Neptuno.

La sailor del viento ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de lamentar su pérdida pues en el preciso momento en que Atlante expiró, los ojos del Titán se abrieron de par en par dando paso a una gigantesca explosión que arrasó con el planeta entero, convirtiéndolo al igual que Plutón, en un planeta muerto.

Continuará...


	32. Marte

**Capítulo 31: Marte**

La barrera mágica que rodeaba y protegía al palacio real de Marte y a la ciudad que se levantaba a sus pies fluctuó ligeramente al recibir el impacto de los restos del puente que había sido la única vía de comunicación entre el valle Marineris y la meseta que se erguía desafiante en su interior. El Titán de Júpiter, que se había materializado de la nada en los límites de la ciudad, era el responsable. De un solo golpe dado con sus poderosos puños había logrado hacer volar por los aires el puente, alarmando a los marcianos y a sus aliados mucho más de lo que lo había hecho la aparición del ejército de Zeus a su alrededor, acorralándolos contra el precipicio.

Además, antes de que pudieran reorganizarse o tan siquiera recuperarse de la sorpresa se abrió una brecha en las filas enemigas por la que apareció Zeus para colocarse al frente de su ejército.

La mirada del soberano de Júpiter recorrió con rapidez al ejército de Marte en busca de un único rostro: el de su adorada hija. Cuando la divisó a lo lejos, justo al lado del chico pelirrojo al que había encerrado en prisión con el capitán de la unidad militar de la Luna días atrás, se sintió desfallecer. Había tenido la loca esperanza de que ella no participaría en esta batalla. Aunque bien visto era lo mejor porque así podría protegerla, algo que seguramente le hubiera resultado imposible si Lita se hubiera encontrado en vez de en Marte en alguno de los otros dos planetas que Atlante y Hades estarían atacando en ese momento.

Por supuesto, no es que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo pues su objetivo, la independencia de Júpiter, era lo bastante honorable como para que se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo, de lo que empezaba a arrepentirse era de haberse aliado con dos asesinos como los reyes de Urano y Saturno. Desafortunadamente y tal y como Hades se había preocupado en recordarle ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Apretó los puños con fuerza para darse ánimos a sí mismo y le hizo una señal a su nuevo capitán para que fuera propagando entre sus hombres las órdenes con respecto a su hija. Avanzó dos pasos y depositó su mirada sobre el capitán de la unidad de Marte.

- ¡Capitán Horacio!.-gritó con voz potente para hacerse oír entre la multitud.- Vos y vuestro ejército estáis acorralados, no podéis correr a refugiaros en el palacio y tampoco podéis esperar recibir refuerzos, sé muy bien que todos vuestros hombres están aquí.- con seguridad.- ¡Habéis perdido!¡Rendios ahora y evitad muertes innecesarias!

- Já.- se burló de él Alex hablando cuando no le correspondía.- Si tanto miedo te da que le reventemos la cabeza a alguno de tus soldados de juguete mejor será que recojas a tu muñeco gigante y vayas a refugiarte bajo las faldas de papaíto Hades.

El capitán Horacio sonrió discretamente aprobando en su fuero interno tales palabras mientras Sailor Júpiter le dirigía una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué?- se defendió Alex.- Me limitaba a darle un buen consejo.

- Mejor guárdatelos para ti mismo.- replicó la sailor en voz baja muy molesta por el hiriente comentario.- Los necesitarás.

- ¡Pasaré por alto las palabras de su segundo al mando, capitán!.- exclamó Zeus esforzándose por mantener la calma.- Está claro que son fruto de la ignorancia y de una falta total de respecto a sus superiores.

- ¿Superior?.- replicó el pelirrojo.- ¡Pero si no veo ninguno!

Esta vez Lita le propinó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que el chico resintió bastante.

- Al menos en algo tiene razón.- contestó Horacio.- Por difícil que se nos presente la contienda no nos rendiremos ante un traidor.

- ¡Pero es que no tenéis elección!.- estalló Zeus.- ¡Es eso o la muerte!

- No estéis tan seguro.- replicó el capitán.

- Está bien.-concedió Zeus tras un rato de silencio.- Está claro que no entrareis en razón sin una demostración.

Como si sus palabras fueran la señal esperada, el Titán se situó frente a la barrera mágica, colocó ambas manos sobre la misma y empujó tratando de atravesarla. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se tornaron plateados y una potente y continua corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo desplazándose hacia sus manos y de éstas hacia la barrera. Segundos después la principal defensa de la ciudad contra el Titán desaparecía del planeta.

- ¿Lo entendéis ahora?.- cuestionó Zeus con un deje de arrogancia.- El Titán no solo tiene la fuerza bruta de un billón de jupiterianos sino que posee el ataque propio de mi estirpe, _Centellas Humeantes, _con una potencia proporcional a su tamaño.- elevando la voz.- Una orden mía y correréis la misma suerte que vuestra legendaria barrera mágica.

- Lo combatiremos.- respondió el capitán tratando de no perder el ánimo.

- No podréis acercaros.- señaló Zeus.- Y ni penséis en enviar a las sailors, el Titán está preparado para detectar la energía mágica que desprende el uso de la teletransportación y combatirla.- evitando la mirada de decepción de su hija.- Morirán antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Zeus guardó silencio a la espera de una respuesta, el rostro blanquecino del capitán Horacio era suficiente prueba de lo mucho que su Titán les había impactado, aunque trataran inútilmente de disimularlo.

La sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro se tornó bruscamente en una desagradable mueca cuando vio como el segundo al mando, Alex, se acercaba al capitán y le susurraba apresuradamente unas palabras al oído. No era un secreto que nunca había sido un hombre paciente pero ese insolente muchacho le había dado ya suficientes razones como para desear borrarlo del sistema.

- ¡¡Estoy esperando una respuesta!!.- exclamó irritado.

- ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?.- inquirió Horacio con desagrado.

- ¿Las condiciones de qué?.- cuestionó con sospecha Zeus mientras observaba como el chico pelirrojo se perdía entre las filas enemigas.

- Las condiciones de nuestra rendición.- respondió.

Zeus lo miró boquiabierto, no había esperado una respuesta tan rápida.

Mientras Zeus respondía a la cuestión planteada con la esperanza de haber logrado su propósito pero no por ello menos alerta a cualquier trampa por parte del enemigo, Sailor Marte echaba chispas por los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, cómo se atrevía ese estúpido capitán de tercera a plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de una rendición.

Como princesa de Marte no podía tolerar tal comportamiento más aún sabiendo que si su padre estuviera presente la apoyaría totalmente. Sin pensárselo apenas abandonó su posición junto a los selenitas, dos filas por detrás de la primera, y fue en busca de Horacio. Un fuerte apretón en el brazo la detuvo.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?.- se giró colérica sin fijarse siquiera en la persona que la había detenido.

- ¡Eh, tranquila!.- la soltó Alex.- Escucha, tenemos un plan.

- ¿Qué?.- inquirió la sailor confusa.

- En el campamento que montamos al borde del precipicio, dentro de mi tienda, hay cuerda mágica. Reúne a los selenitas, cogedla y utilizadla para llegar a la entrada del túnel del fondo del valle que conduce al interior del castillo.

- Imposible.- no tardó en comprender la situación y en adaptarse a ella. Estaba entrenada para ello.- Ese túnel aún no está terminado, faltan por excavar al menos cien metros de roca y eso en sentido vertical.

- Pues termínalo tú.- respondió cortante, no tenía tiempo para discusiones inútiles.- Pero daros prisa, el capitán distraerá a Zeus todo lo que pueda, en cuanto estéis en posición avisa a Júpiter para que podamos iniciar el ataque sin tener que preocuparnos del Titán.

- Me parece... .- iba a protestar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Alex ya se había dado media vuelta y no le prestaba atención.- Empiezo a compartir la opinión de Júpiter.- murmuró molesta mientras iba en busca de los selenitas.

Al igual que le había ocurrido a su amiga, Sailor Júpiter recelaba del brusco cambio de actitud del capitán. Por muy impresionante que hubiera sido la demostración de su padre no estaban en tan malas condiciones como para rendirse. Y estaba segura de que su padre pensaba igual que ella pues notaba perfectamente y pese a la distancia su nerviosismo. De cualquier forma lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

- Tranquila, niña hércules.- le susurró una irritante voz a su espalda.- Yo no estaría aquí si pensara que no tenemos la más mínima posibilidad de vencer.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así, imbécil!.- exigió muy molesta mientras encaraba al pelirrojo.- Me llamo Lita.

- Y yo Alex.- se limitó a responder mientras se acercaba al capitán Horacio y le hacia una señal con la mano.

Desafortunadamente, Zeus también la vio e intuyó al instante que algo no iba bien.

- ¡Basta de largas!.- gritó enojado.- ¡Rendios ahora o os aniquilaré!

Horacio miró de reojo a Alex, necesitaban más tiempo. El pelirrojo señaló con discreción a Zeus y después asimismo, el capitán asintió y Sailor Júpiter lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando?.- exigió saber.

- Calla y espera.- la cortó.

La joven iba a replicar cuando la voz de Horacio la distrajo. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Alex y centró su atención en el campo de batalla, ya tendría tiempo después de saldar cuentas con ese tipajo.

- ¿Los civiles serán puestos en libertad?.- inquirió el capitán.

- Sí.

- De acuerdo entonces.- aceptó tras un largo suspiro.- Nos rendimos.

Las voces de desacuerdo de los soldados más próximos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Preferís acaso que ese gigante destruya el palacio y a sus habitantes?.- se giró con brusquedad hacia ellos.- No tenemos la más mínima oportunidad de detenerlo, ni siquiera podemos llegar hasta él.- haciendo uso de su autoridad.- No os lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden.

Las palabras de Horacio fueron transmitiéndose de soldado a soldado y pronto los murmullos de protesta cesaron. Horacio se dio media vuelta y sostuvo con altivez la mirada de Zeus. Sailor Júpiter no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y más aún a que Sailor Marte no hubiera aparecido todavía para revocar las órdenes de Horacio. ¿Significaba eso que estaba de acuerdo?¡Imposible!

- Bien, parece que el mensaje ha llegado a la mayor parte de nuestros hombres.- comentó Alex con satisfacción. Mirando a Júpiter con seriedad.- En cuanto Marte se comunique contigo, avisa al capitán. Con discreción.

- ¿¿¿???

Se dio media vuelta y avanzó con las manos alzadas hacia delante deteniéndose justo en medio de los dos ejércitos. Zeus lo miró con desagrado y se dirigió a Horacio.

- Os he dado una gran oportunidad, capitán. No permitáis que la actitud irreverente e insensata de un solo hombre lo eche todo a perder.

- Tranquilo, majestad.- inclinó Alex ligeramente la cabeza.- No es una trampa por mi parte, si es eso lo que teméis.

- ¿Temer?.- se burló Zeus.- No veo razón alguna para ello. Un solo movimiento en falso y sabréis lo que es morir electrocutado.- durante un segundo sus ojos se tornaron amenazadoramente plateados.

- Tal vez.- aceptó.- Pero si lo hicierais pondríais en peligro la paz que tan desesperadamente parecéis buscar.

Un potente rayo partió por la mitad una piedra cercana al pelirrojo.

- ¡Os aseguro, subcapitán, que puedo arriesgarme perfectamente!.- exclamó furioso.- No serán mis hombres ni yo quienes paguen las consecuencias.

Alex contempló la piedra con preocupación, tal vez se hacía excedido un poco, y no tenía ninguna intención de perder la vida en esa batalla. Aún le quedaban muchas medallas que recoger y partidas de póquer que jugar.

- Me doy por aludido.- contestó haciéndose el indiferente y cambiando de táctica.- Es solo que no entiendo como es posible que el ejército al que vine a apoyar se rinda tan fácilmente. Ahora.- miró hacia atrás. La tensión era palpable, todos estaban esperando esa maldita llamada que no llegaba y él ya no podía conseguirles más tiempo.- si ellos no hacen nada no seré yo quien pierda la vida por su causa. ¡Maldita sea!.- rió con histeria.- ¡No lo haría por nadie!

Avanzó hacia delante todo lo despacio que podía ir sin levantar sospechas y se introdujo en las filas enemigas. Inmediatamente un soldado lo despojó de su espada, le ató las manos a la espalda con una cuerda mágica y lo condujo hasta el final de las filas enemigas en donde una cincuentena de soldados jupiterianos preparaban un área lo suficientemente grande como para recoger a todo el ejército rival, cercada por un halo multicolor de la misma naturaleza que la cuerda que mantenía cautivo a Alex. Cualquiera que intentara atravesarlo sería consumido por las llamas. Y eso sin contar con los arqueros que vigilaban la zona.

Cuando Marte diera la señal (algo que sucedería tarde o temprano) y el ataque se iniciara, cualquiera que estuviera en su situación actual tendría muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Sonrió discretamente mientras el soldado que lo había acompañado cortaba la cuerda de sus muñecas y lo metía dentro del cerco. La antaño vacía mano derecha del pelirrojo se cerró sobre un objeto alargado, por supuesto, él ya tenía un plan de emergencia.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tal y como Alex le había indicado, Marte había encontrado en su tienda de campaña una cuerda mágica capaz de soportar el fuego de sus flechas. Utilizando éstas como anclaje de la cuerda (una al borde del valle, otra sobre la boca del túnel) habían improvisado una especie de puente. Colocando un trozo de tela sobre la cuerda y sujetándolo con ambas manos se habían deslizado de uno en uno hasta el fondo del valle en donde se encontraba la entrada al pasadizo en construcción.

Hasta ahí todo había sido fácil e incluso divertido, de hecho, Sailor Marte había pensado seriamente en traer allí, en un futuro cercano, a sus amigas para que lo probaran. No obstante, tras recorrer unos cuantos metros del túnel todos habían comprendido que su buena racha había terminado. No solo el camino era más largo de lo que habían imaginado sino que continuamente se encontraban con obstáculos, en su mayoría desprendimientos de tierra provocados sin duda por el poder ejercido por el Titán.

Tras una larga caminata finalmente decidieron que no podían perder más tiempo, no disponían de él. Tendrían que abrirse paso desde el punto en donde se encontraban en ese momento.

Marte se colocó en posición mientras sus compañeros se alejaban prudentemente de ella. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en elevar su poder al máximo, el golpe tenía que ser potente y lo suficientemente preciso como para no hundir el túnel.

La temperatura comenzó a subir bruscamente conforme la ardiente aura roja que rodeaba a la joven crecía, los selenitas tuvieron que alejarse un poco más para poder respirar, sus rostros empezaron a empaparse en sudor y cuando creían que tendrían que salir corriendo de allí para evitar morir asfixiados, la sailor alzó sus manos entrelazadas y abrió los ojos. Todo el poder acumulado se concentró en sus manos cuando gritó las palabras que lo invocaban.

- ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte!.- exclamó.

Inmediatamente un centenar de signos de fuego salieron de sus manos y se estrellaron contra el techo del túnel pulverizando la roca que encontraban en su camino hacia la superficie. Cuando el poderoso ataque terminó, Marte elevó la mirada esperanzada, al instante, su rostro se ensombreció. A pesar de haber logrado abrir una brecha bastante grande, no había conseguido que ésta llegara hasta la superficie.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?.- oyó que uno de sus compañeros le preguntaba.

La joven bajó la mirada y se giró hacia él.

- Hay que volver a in... ¡arg!.- exclamó de pronto al sentir como algo la golpeaba fuertemente en el hombro izquierdo.

Se dio media vuelta furiosa y se quedó sin aliento. El último tramo de piedra que faltaba se había desprendido dejando a la vista los rostros curiosos de algunos marcianos que en cuanto la reconocieron gritaron de alegría y fueron a buscar algo para ayudarlos a subir. Lo habían conseguido.

OOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Estas son las instrucciones, capitán!.- exclamó Zeus con satisfacción. Después de todo era posible que todo saliera como deseaba.- Ordene a sus hombres que se acerquen en grupos de seis, mis soldados los desarmarán y los conducirán a una zona vigilada a la espera de que decida que hacer con ellos. Usted y mi hija serán los últimos en entregarse, ¿de acuerdo?

Horacio asintió.

- Bien, envíe al primer grupo.

Asintió de nuevo y se giró con lentitud. Gracias a Alex que se había encargado de avisar a los oficiales de mayor rango del plan que se estaba ejecutando para que éstos avisaran a su vez a sus subordinados, todos comprendían el riesgo que conllevaba formar parte de cualquiera de esos grupos de la muerte, incluso Júpiter (gracias a un amable soldado mercuriano que se había tomado la molestia de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo).

Afortunadamente para él no faltaron los voluntarios. El problema era que el tiempo transcurría y Sailor Marte continuaba sin dar señales de vida.

OOOOOOOOO

Marte contenía la respiración mientras veía como los quince selenitas a los que había acompañado hasta el palacio, salían afuera y se aproximaban con precaución al Titán. Desde que destruyera la barrera mágica, el coloso no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición en donde solo había unos cuantos puestos de vigilancia desiertos que los marcianos utilizaban para controlar la entrada y salida al palacio real.

Aprovechando el aparente estado inactivo del gigante que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los selenitas fueron colocándose a su alrededor procurando guardar siempre cierta distancia, la suficiente para poder tener al menos una oportunidad de escapatoria si al coloso le daba por intentar aplastarlos como a cucarachas en vez de emplear su mortífero ataque.

En cuanto estuvieron en posición, Marte envió la señal de aviso a Sailor Júpiter.

OOOOOOOOOO

- Majestad.- se acercó corriendo un soldado a Zeus, quien se encontraba supervisando la captura del décimo grupo de marcianos.- El rey de Saturno desea hablar con usted.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- se giró con brusquedad desconcertado.

- El rey de Saturno, majestad.- le entregó un comunicador y regresó a su puesto.

Zeus lo cogió dudoso e hizo una señal a su capitán para que no perdiera de vista al enemigo. Se adentró en sus filas e inmediatamente los hombres de su alrededor se alejaron con discreción para que su rey tuviera cierta privacidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hades?.- inquirió malhumorado.- Os recuerdo que estoy en medio de una batalla.

- ¿Una batalla?.- frunció el ceño. Al hacerlo, Zeus notó la herida que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda. ¿Era posible que estuviera teniendo problemas allá en la Luna?.- Las noticias que me han llegado dicen exactamente lo contrario.

- ¿Noticias?.- se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo es...?

- Tengo entendido.- lo cortó con brusquedad y rabia.- que estás tomando prisioneros y no a unos cuantos sino a un ejército entero. ¿Es que acaso tienes serrín en esa cabezota? Ni el más estúpido de tus soldados haría semejante locura.

- He tomado Marte.- respondió con orgullo.- He cumplido con mi parte del trato, el cómo lo haga no es de tu incumbencia, Hades.- con la vena palpitándole en la frente.- Y será mejor que no olvides con quien estás hablando, no soy ni seré jamás uno de tus subordinados.

- Idiota.- siseó con desprecio.- Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies.- cortó la comunicación.

Zeus trató inútilmente de reestablecerla y en un arranque de furia estrelló el comunicador contra el suelo.

En ese mismo instante sonó el intercomunicador de Sailor Júpiter y los ojos del Titán empezaron a centellear. Antes de que Horacio tuviera tiempo de avisar a sus hombres para que atacaran el gigante ejecutó su poderoso ataque sobre el ejército marciano. Más de cincuenta hombres murieron al instante electrocutados.

OOOOOOOOO

A pesar de tener el brazo izquierdo totalmente inutilizado, parte del rostro quemado y la pierna derecha dañada, el Titán no cesaba en su empeño de dar caza a Sailor Marte.

Cuando el coloso había ejecutado su ataque como respuesta a una orden interna procedente de su auténtico dueño, Hades, los selenitas habían reaccionado con prontitud uniendo sus poderes para crear una barrera reflectora alrededor del Titán de acuerdo al plan establecido.

La energía eléctrica procedente del gigante se había estrellado contra el muro y rebotado hacia su creador causándole heridas de importancia. Desafortunadamente, la fuerza del ataque había sido tal que gran parte de ese poder había escapado tras hacer una grieta en la barrera.

Ahora el Titán no solo no estaba muerto sino que además estaba furiso contra aquellos que lo habían dañado. De hecho y pese a las medidas de seguridad tomadas ya eran tres los selenitas que habían muerto bajo sus pies y, si éste número aún no había aumentado, era gracias a los esfuerzos que la sailor estaba haciendo para desviar su atención mientras los supervivientes trataban de recuperar las posiciones perdidas.

OOOOOOOOO

El ataque del Titán no solo había sorprendido a los aliados de la reina sino también a los jupiterianos que, conociendo las intenciones de su rey no habían sabido reaccionar al principio, al menos hasta que el capitán Horacio había llamado a la lucha a sus hombres y éstos se habían abalanzado sobre ellos sedientos de venganza.

Por supuesto, esos escasos segundos de indecisión habían sido suficientes para que Alex se acercara a la barrera y utilizara el artefacto robado al soldado que le había cortado sus ataduras para hacer un corte que desestabilizara el cerco mágico. En cuanto lo hubo logrado llamó a sus camaradas para que pudieran escapar con él.

Ni que decir tiene que en cuanto los arqueros enemigos se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo dispararon sus flechas para intentar detenerlos. Una de ellas fue directa al pecho del pelirrojo pero se desintegró en cuanto rozó el cuerpo del joven.

El soldado que la había disparado, un jupiteriano alto, robusto y con cara de haber participado en muchas batallas, comprendió al instante que el pelirrojo debía tener la facultad de crear una barrera de protección a su alrededor así que dejó a un lado su arco y blandió su hacha de guerra. Por experiencia sabía que la barrera era incapaz de detener los golpes fuertes y cercanos.

Alex, que en ese momento intentaba acercarse al lugar en donde los soldados habían dejado las armas que le habían arrebatado a sus antaño prisioneros, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió como éste le daba un hachazo en el brazo izquierdo.

Pese a que gracias a su magia aún conservaba el brazo unido al hombro y la herida no era muy profunda, el repentino ataque y el doloroso hormigueo que se le extendió por todo el miembro casi le cuesta la vida. Apenas tuvo tiempo de encarar a su agresor y de tirarse al suelo para evitar un nuevo hachazo.

Rodando sobre sí mismo consiguió alejarse lo suficiente como para incorporarse y analizar a su oponente.

- Fuerte y armado.- murmuró crítico.- Me parece que juegas con demasiada ventaja.- sonrió con burla y se colocó ambas manos sobre los ojos.- ¡Ceguera total!.- exclamó.

Al instante, el jupiteriano soltó su hacha de guerra y empezó a frotarse los ojos con desesperación, momento que Alex aprovechó para volver a su tarea previa. Encontró su espada justo a tiempo para detener un nuevo golpe del hombretón que, con los ojos rojos a causa del picor, miraba al pelirrojo como si fuera el diablo en persona.

- Solo igualaba la balanza.- se encogió de hombros como disculpándose antes de correr a enfrentarse a él.

OOOOOOOOO

Sailor Júpiter empezaba a cansarse de la situación. Desde que Horacio diera la señal para iniciar el ataque y ella hiciera oídos sordos a la voz interior que le recordaba constantemente que estaba luchando contra su gente, no se había encontrado con un solo jupiteriano que no huyera de ella. Y claro, una cosa era acabar con la vida de un _súbdito _traidor y otra muy distinta asesinarlo por la espalda a traición.

No era que la situación le desagradara pues tenía la agradable sospecha que todo era obra de su padre pero por otro lado su instinto de guerrera no hacía más que reprocharle el que no hiciera nada mientras más y más marcianos caían en combate. Finalmente encontró la solución a su dilema. Era evidente que algo había salido mal en el plan de los selenitas pues el Titán aún seguía en pie y seguro que una ayuda extra no les venía nada mal. Y si estaba en lo cierto...

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en elevar su aura al nivel adecuado. Iba a teletransportarse.

OOOOOOOOO

"El corazón me dio un vuelco" 

Esta sería la única respuesta que Zeus sería capaz de dar si alguien le preguntaba algún día como lo había sabido, por qué le había dado la espalda a su rival aun a riesgo de su propia vida.

Simplemente se había girado, confiando en que sus hombres lo protegerían mientras él contemplaba atemorizado como a lo lejos su querida hija desaparecía en medio de una gran luz verde.

"La teletransportación" 

"_Hades anuló mi orden de no atacar"_

"_El Titán la matará"_

En medio de un torbellino de siniestros pensamientos Zeus cerró los ojos en un desesperado intento de conectar nuevamente con el Titán e impedir que matara a su hija.

OOOOOOOOOO

Los pocos selenitas que habían quedado en pie por fin habían conseguido rodear de nuevo al Titán gracias al esfuerzo de Marte que no había dejado de provocarlo lanzándole flechas de fuego que no llegaban a herirlo de gravedad, saltando de un lado a otro para evitar que le diera un manotazo y rezando porque no utilizara su ataque eléctrico antes de tiempo.

Pero ahora que lo tenían en posición no lograban que atacara, estaba claro que aunque el coloso no fuera muy listo al menos era capaz de recordar el daño que se había infligido a sí mismo en el pasado.

Irritada por no ser capaz de resolver la situación, Marte se propuso cabrearlo de tal forma que cualquier recuerdo del resultado de su fulminante ataque quedara relegado a un segundo plano.

- Prepárate ser infernal.- murmuró la sailor.-Voy a achicharrarte vivo.

Se colocó lo más lejos que pudo de él, junto las manos y las alzó hacia delante cuando el fuego empezó a formarse en su interior.

- ¡Fuego de Marte!¡Enciéndete!.- gritó.

El fuego generado por la sailor fue directo al Titán y lo rodeo por completo. El coloso ni se inmutó pero cuando las llamas empezaron a crecer, a volverse más violentas y calientes y comenzaron a quemarle demasiado, fue en busca de la chica para estrujarla entre sus manos.

Los selenitas se movieron a su par para mantenerlo dentro del cerco, Marte permaneció inmóvil totalmente concentrada en el ataque, en no cesar de generarlo hasta que consiguiera freír a su enemigo. Pero éste avanzaba cada vez más deprisa, encolerizado por el dolor que estaba experimentando.

No quería rendirse, no debía hacerlo pero cuando el Titán la alcanzó y levantó una pierna para pisotearla comprendió que moriría inútilmente sino lo hacía.

Fue cuestión de segundos, ella a punto de retirarse, el coloso a punto de matarla y de repente unas flechas prendidas de fuego surcaron el aire hasta su enemigo y avivaron aún más las llamas.

- ¡Vosotros!.- exclamó la joven emocionada cuando vio como la gente de palacio, civiles en su mayoría, salían para ayudarla.

El coloso, viéndose rodeado, se paró en seco y gritó de dolor y frustración. Sus ojos se tornaron plateados y empezaron a brillar. Iba a ejecutar su ataque.

Sailor Marte dio por finalizada la tortura y se alejó todo lo que pudo del Titán mientras los selenitas se preparaban para levantar la barrera reflectora.

- ¡Centellas... .- empezó.

Una luz verde brilló en la base del puente.

Marte reconoció al instante la silueta que empezaba a formarse en su interior.

El Titán se giró hacia la luz dando un paso hacia ella.

El inesperado movimiento pilló por sorpresa a los tres selenitas que se encontraban detrás de él. La formación se había roto.

- ...humeantes!.- completó el coloso ignorando la voz de Zeus que le ordenaba que parase.

OOOOOOOOO

Muerta, su amada hija estaba muerta y él ni siquiera era capaz de gritar, de protestar, de maldecir a Hades. No sentía dolor, solo un inmenso vacío en su interior, como si con la muerte de Lita todo hubiera dejado de importar.

Su mayor anhelo siempre había sido conseguir la independencia de Júpiter pero empezaba a pensar que el precio que iba a tener que pagar por ello era demasiado elevado.

La alianza con seres infames.

La traición a la reina, a su juramento.

La sangre derramada.

Su hija...

El vacío dio paso al coraje y el coraje a la ira, puesto que ya había pagado el precio tomaría su recompensa.

OOOOOOOOO

Cuando el Titán cayó desplomado al suelo, Alex supo que habían ganado. Por supuesto, los jupiterianos eran demasiado cabezotas como para rendirse pese a que la ventaja estaba de parte de los marcianos que contaban con el apoyo de las sailors y de la reina Serenity.

No es que le importara que su testarudez los condujera a la muerte pero llevaba casi tres días sin pegar ojo y necesitaba echarse una buena siesta. Y puesto que la mejor forma de acabar con una batalla era derrotando a su líder, Alex decidió ir en buscar del soberano de Júpiter para enfrentarse a él.

Lo que vio cuando lo localizó no es que lo acobardara pero si que le hizo replantearse la estrategia a seguir.

Zeus parecía estar poseído por el diablo en persona, ya no tomaba prisioneros ni siquiera intentaba detener la masacre que lo rodeaba, él mismo estaba cubierto de la sangre de sus víctimas y no cesaba de aumentar el número de cuerpos caídos a sus pies con los violentos y mortíferos golpes de sus dos hachas de guerra. Bastaba con contemplar su rostro, lleno de ira y dolor, para darse cuenta de que enfrentarse a él era una locura, sobre todo si uno esperaba salir bien librado del combate. Para vencerlo necesitaría ayuda.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en el capitán Horacio como posible aliado cuando Zeus lo divisó.

- ¡¡Tú!!.- gritó con cólera abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo que logró esquivar el golpe de la primera hacha por poco, el de la segunda le cercenó los dedos de la mano izquierda.

Reaccionando con rapidez pese a las circunstancias, Alex se alejó todo lo que pudo de Zeus mientras estrujaba la mano dañada contra el pecho y apretaba los dientes con fuerza tratando de no gritar por el dolor.

El rey de Júpiter arremetió nuevamente contra él depositando en cada golpe toda su fuerza, algo contra lo que el joven era incapaz de luchar. Cada hachazo que conseguía detener con su espada hacía que la hoja de ésta vibrara y que su brazo temblara por el esfuerzo que le suponía el mantener alejadas las hachas de Zeus de su cuerpo. Y eso que la rabia que parecía consumir a su oponente hacia que sus movimientos fueran previsibles y lentos.

Finalmente la fuerza de uno de estos golpes partió por la mitad la espada del pelirrojo dejándolo a merced del rey. Ni siquiera invocar su magia para cegarle e intentar escapar de allí antes de que lo matara funcionó. Con los ojos saltados de lágrimas a causa del picor, Zeus lanzó las dos hachas contra Alex quien al tratar de esquivarlas cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- Ya eres mío.- siseó el rey de Júpiter riéndose como un loco mientras recuperaba una de sus armas.

- ¡¡¡¡Arg!!!!.- aulló de dolor Alex cuando sintió como la afilada hoja del hacha atravesaba carne y hueso cortándole el brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Es tu culpa!.- le gritó Zeus mientras lo pateaba reiteradamente ignorando sus quejidos lastimeros.- ¡Es tu culpa que mi hija esté muerta!.- esta vez la patada lo elevó por el aire alejándolo unos metros de su verdugo.- ¡Tu la volviste en mi contra y por eso ahora está muerta!

El castigo físico continuó incluso después de que el chico perdiera el conocimiento. Zeus lo insultaba y pateaba sin descanso, proyectando todo su dolor, toda su frustración, toda su ira en él, como si así pudiera librarse de la culpa que lo consumía.

Su brutal actuación acabó llamando la atención de los hombres que luchaban a su alrededor. Sus enemigos huyeron, sus soldados trataron de detenerlo.

- ¡Pero si ya está muerto!.- gritó uno de ellos.

- ¡Majestad!.- lo tomó del hombro su capitán.- ¡Ya es suficiente!

Zeus se desembarazó de él de un empujón y contempló el cuerpo caído de su enemigo. Alex estaba en posición fetal, en medio de un gran charco de sangre y con el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Pero aún respiraba. El monarca lo contempló en silencio, incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo en aquel despiadado ataque.

- ¿En qué... en qué me he convertido?.- se preguntó asqueado.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia Alex y se inclinó sobre él.

- Acabaré con tu sufrimiento.- murmuró abatido, sin estar demasiado claro si se refería a su víctima o a él.- ¡Centellas... .- empezó.

- ¡Papa!.- gritaron detrás suya.- ¡Detente!

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sintió la fuerza emanar de su interior y la utilizó. Su flecha de fuego dotada de un poder como nunca antes había tenido se clavó en el pecho del Titán extendiendo su fuego por todo su organismo. Segundos después el coloso caía al suelo muerto.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, nadie podía creer que la pesadilla hubiera terminado ya y solo algunos civiles imprudentes se acercaron para comprobar que verdaderamente el Titán había muerto.

Sailor Marte, en cambio, corrió en busca de su amiga. La encontró en la base del puente bocabajo e inconsciente. Tenía varias quemaduras sin importancia en los brazos y en el rostro y algunas más graves en las manos pero en general parecía estar bien.

La sacudió varias veces hasta que recuperó el conocimiento y la sujetó de los hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- Pensaba que habías muerto.- dijo.- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien!

- Mi... mi padre.- un mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.- Tengo que...

- ¡Olvídate de él!.- le gritó Marte mientras la sujetaba.- Si le importaras algo no hubiera permitido que el Titán te atacara.

- Pero es que no lo hizo.- protestó.- Rei, cuando me estaba teletransportando mi padre se comunicó con el Titán y yo... .-se soltó de su amiga, su mirada había recuperado el brillo que perdiera cuando supo de la traición de su padre.- ¡Yo participé en esa comunicación sin que ellos lo supieran!

- ¿Qué tu qué?.- se sorprendió.

- No sé cómo o por qué sucedió, solo sé que mi padre intentó detenerlo.

- Pues no tuvo mucho éxito.- contestó sarcástica.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos, Rei!.- exclamó feliz.- Lo importante es que lo intentó y que por eso tengo que ir a buscarlo.

- ¿Cómo que ha buscarlo?.- inquirió incrédula.- ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que tu padre sigue siendo un traidor por mucho que te aprecie?

- ¡Está arrepentido! Solo necesita que alguien le dé una segunda oportunidad.- poniéndose seria.- Lo sé, Serena tuvo razón durante todo este tiempo.

- Aunque se rinda tendrá que pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho.- insistió Marte.

- También lo sé.- sonrió.- Pero habrá reconocido su error y podré volver a llamarlo padre con orgullo.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión, Marte le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Cogió a Júpiter de las manos para compartir su energía con ella y que pudiera teletransportarse, había sobrevivido al ataque pero todavía se encontraba bastante débil.

Cuando aparecieron en el campo de batalla buscaron a Zeus entre los combatientes. No tardaron en localizarlo, estaba arrodillado junto a Alex a punto de matarlo.

Júpiter lo vio pero también sintió su dolor, su angustia, su sentimiento de culpabilidad... y deseó más que nunca salvarlo.

- ¡Papa!.- corrió hacia él cojeando.- ¡Detente!

Al oír su voz Zeus enmudeció, se levantó con lentitud y se giró. Cuando vio a su hija delante de él, viva, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, que se vaciaba de cualquier emoción salvo del deseo de abrazarla para asegurase que no era un sueño. En vez de eso solo fue capaz de hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo... cómo es posible? El Titán te atacó con todo su poder.

- Estaba muy debilitado y además.- le sonrió.- además tu voz me avisó, me dio tiempo suficiente para contraatacar (utilizó el ataque de Chispas de Plata para ser más precisos).

- ¿Me oíste?.- inquirió asombrado.

- Sí.- respondió Lita, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¿Todo ha terminado?

Zeus asintió y Júpiter corrió a abrazarlo. Mientras tanto, Marte se había acercado a Alex para examinarlo. Estaba bastante mal pero sobreviviría.

Continuará...


	33. La Luna primera parte

**Capítulo 32: La Luna (primera parte)**

La inesperada fuga de Hades de la sala de reuniones del palacio real de la Luna sorprendió de tal manera a los presentes que durante los primeros segundos nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Solo la reina, sobreponiéndose a la situación, reaccionó a tiempo.

- Mercurio.- ordenó.- ponte inmediatamente en contacto con el capitán Arthur y dile que traslade a sus hombres a la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

La joven asintió y utilizó su visor para establecer la comunicación.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?.- tartamudeo Adonis.- ¿Cómo ha podido escapar?

- Es bastante obvio.- respondió Tritón malhumorado.

- La cuestión es cómo ha podido teletransportarse.- intervino Hermes.- Ahora podría estar en cualquier parte.

- Está claro que esa supuesta entidad maligna con la que está aliado le ha proporcionado esa facultad.- gruñó Ares.- ¡Maldita sea! Ahora debe ser mucho más poderoso que antes.

- ¿Solo él?.- cuestionó Adonis nervioso.

- Por favor, tranquilizaos.- intervino la reina.- Nada de lo que ha sucedido cambia las cosas puesto que ya sospechábamos que algo como esto podía estar ocurriendo.- recorrió con su serena mirada a todos los presentes para captar totalmente su atención.- Además, si las cosas empeoraran siempre podría utilizar el cristal de plata.

- Sí, para salvar a la Luna, pero qué pasa con nuestra gente.

- ¡Tritón!.- es escandalizó Adonis.- ¿Cómo podéis pensar en algo así?

- ¡Porque es la verdad!.- exclamó impaciente.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- gritó de pronto Sailor Moon atrayendo la atención de todos. La joven se ruborizó un poco pero no se dejó amedrentar.- A mi madre le preocupa la seguridad de todos los planetas, nunca le daría prioridad a la Luna.- centrando su intensa mirada en Tritón.- Lo sabéis.

Tritón guardó silencio avergonzado mientras la reina miraba con ternura a su hija.

- Claro que lo saben, mi ángel.- posó su mano sobre el hombro de la sailor.-Pero están preocupados por sus pueblos.

- Lamento mis palabras, majestad.- se disculpó el rey de Neptuno.- No pretendía ofenderos.

- Y no lo habéis hecho.- respondió comprensiva.- Ahora que sabemos todo lo que necesitábamos saber creo que lo mejor será que todos volváis a vuestros planetas. Las naves ya están preparadas.

- Majestad.- la llamó de repente Mercurio. Parecía algo preocupada.- No puedo ponerme en contacto con nadie de la unidad militar.

- ¿Qué?.- se preocuparon todos.

- Las comunicaciones no están cortadas pero...

- ¡¡Reina Serenity!!.- entró corriendo Artemis en la habitación.- ¡Nos están atacando!

- ¿Tan pronto?.- se sorprendió.

- ¡Imposible!.- exclamó Ares.- Si las naves de Hades se hubieran acercado lo más mínimo los rádares las hubieran detectado hace horas.

- No... no hay naves.- respondió Artemis tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Consejero.-se adelantó Tritón impaciente.- Explíquese mejor.

- Aparecieron de la nada, el ejército y el Titán, y ahora ese gigante con el rostro del rey de Saturno está tratando de romper el escudo que rodea la ciudad.- mirando a la reina.- Si continúa así terminará lográndolo.

- ¿Y Hades?.- cuestionó Tritón.- ¿Está con su ejército?

Artemis negó con la cabeza.

- No lo hemos visto.

- No podemos permitir que el Titán logre su objetivo.- intervino la reina.- Los refuerzos tardarán en llegar (omitió su temor de que tal vez el capitán y sus hombres tuvieran sus propios problemas) y no contamos con suficientes soldados como para proteger a la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

- Iremos nosotras.- se ofreció Sailor Venus.- Estoy segura de que entre las tres podremos con el Titán.

- Por supuesto.- asintió Moon.- Todo saldrá bien.

La reina dio su consentimiento y las tres sailors se teletransportaron a la periferia de la ciudad, junto a la barrera.

- Sigue preocupándome Hades.- comentó Tritón cuando se fueron.- Sino está con sus hombres, ¿dónde está?¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Eso ahora no importa.- respondió la reina.- Será mejor que os deis prisa en subir a las naves.

- Cof, cof.- tosió Artemis para llamar la atención de los presentes.- Mucho me temo que eso no es posible, majestad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando venía hacia aquí, me comunicaron que la sala de aterrizaje junto con todas las naves había explotado.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó Adonis.

- Ese maldito de Hades.- gruñó Ares.- Ahora sabemos donde ha estado.

- Sí.- dijo Tritón.- Pero, ¿y ahora?

Nadie supo que responder.

OOOOOOOOO

Hades se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se alejaba de la sala de reuniones y subía las escaleras hasta la tercera planta del castillo, en dirección a la habitación del cristal de plata. Después de destruir la única vía de salida del planeta de la reina y de sus aliados había vuelto a palacio para asegurarse de que todo iba tal y como él deseaba. Y así era.

No solo las sailors se habían marchado para enfrentarse al Titán (que acabaría con ellas) imposibilitando que algún rey pudiera solicitar su ayuda para huir sino que además éstos empezaban a desesperarse. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Quería atemorizarlos, que el miedo los paralizara hasta tal punto que no vieran más salida que la muerte, algo que él les ofrecería gustoso. Solo la reina tendría un final distinto, algo muy especial que había preparado en su honor.

Empezó a reír, primero despacio, luego más fuerte, una risa histérica, siniestra.

Un sirviente que salía de la habitación de la reina, situada a la izquierda de la del cristal de plata, lo vio y dejó caer las sábanas que llevaba en las manos. Trató de correr para dar la señal de alerta pero Hades lo alcanzó con su _Rayo destructor _antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos.

Observó fascinado como el rayo, ahora más poderoso que antes gracias a Pharaon 90, lo consumía poco a poco. Primero la piel, luego el cabello, los músculos, finalmente el esqueleto. Casi nadie llegaba al final del proceso vivo, el dolor acababa con ellos antes.

Esperó que los gritos de su víctima atrajeran a algún otro incauto. No vino nadie así que continúo su camino y entró en la habitación.

En el centro de la sala, sobre un pedestal, se encontraba el arma más poderosa del Milenario de Plata. Excitado por la idea de poder hacerse con ella, alzó ambas manos y trató de atravesar la barrera que la protegía. No duró ni un segundo, la energía mágica lo lanzó contra la pared en medio de un destello cegador.

Hades se incorporó, dirigió una última mirada al pedestal y desapareció.

Sino podía hacerse con el cristal por sus propios medios esperaría a que la reina desactivara la barrera para utilizarlo. Estaba seguro de que si le llevaba el cristal a Pharaon 90 recibiría una gran recompensa. Pero mientras esperaba a que se presentara su oportunidad, disfrutaría de la masacre que su imponente creación debía estar causando en el exterior.

OOOOOOOOOO

Los quinientos kilómetros que separaban la unidad militar del palacio y de la ciudad lunar estaban formados en su mayoría por terrenos rocosos, escarpados y difíciles de transitar a excepción de un amplio camino que había sido construido para facilitar la comunicación entre ambos asentamientos y que ahora era ocupado por casi la mitad del ejército de Saturno. El resto, junto con el Titán, se encontraba delante de la barrera que rodeaba la ciudad.

Arthur, consciente del peligro que corría el sistema de defensa del palacio real y de sus alrededores al verse privado de su ejército no perdió el tiempo. Si quería acudir en su ayuda (y en especial en auxilio de su princesa por quien no podía dejar de preocuparse pese a conocer su gran poder) tenía que derrotar a sus enemigos en el menor tiempo posible. El problema era que éstos parecían superarles en una proporción de diez a uno por lo que cualquier intento de enfrentarse a ellos en terreno abierto sería un fracaso. Tendrían que atraerlos hasta la base en donde la presencia de los edificios anularía su número.

Lo extraño era que pese a la fama sanguinaria de la que gozaban los saturninos éstos no se movían de su posición mientras el capitán no dejaba de recibir mensajes de la ciudad solicitando su ayuda.

Estaba claro que el ejército rival no caería en la trampa tan fácilmente confiado en que la desesperada situación de los habitantes de la ciudad terminaría obligando a los selenitas a salir de sus escondites.

Afortunadamente, Arthur ya tenía un plan.

OOOOOOOOO

Pese al optimismo de Hades y la preocupación de Arthur, lo cierto era que las sailors no estaban teniendo ningún problema para hacer frente al Titán de Saturno, o mejor dicho, Sailor Moon no los estaba teniendo.

Cuando las tres chicas habían aparecido en los límites de la barrera, justo en el extremo en donde se encontraba el ejército, el Titán estaba a punto de golpear la defensa mágica de la ciudad lo cual, dado su estado de deterioro, hubiera supuesto su destrucción.

En un intento por detenerlo, Sailor Venus lo había sujetado con su cadena de amor y estirado de él tratando de alejarlo de la ciudad pero lo único que había conseguido con semejante acción era atraer la atención de los saturninos que fueron a por ellas. Su lema era que si la primera horda de guerreros no acababa con ellas, la segunda lo haría (o la tercera, la cuarta, etc. lo mismo daba mientras hubiera sangre).

Concentradas en repeler sus salvajes ataques, ni Sailor Mercurio ni Sailor Venus notaron como Sailor Moon, en un acto reflejo e inconsciente producto del temor que se había apoderado de ella al ver la primera rotura en la barrera, ejecutaba uno de sus múltiples ataques y lo dirigía en contra del coloso.

Resultado, el Titán fue lanzado dos metros hacia atrás cayendo sobre varios de sus aliados que murieron al instante. En el punto de impacto, justo en el pecho, una profunda herida sangraba copiosamente.

Las dos sailors se giraron, miraron a su amiga sorprendidas y sonrieron.

- ¡¡Adjudicado!!.-exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- gritó la chica rubia.- ¡¡No podéis dejármelo a mi sola!!

- ¿Por qué no?.- inquirió burlona Sailor Venus mientras repelía el ataque de cuatro soldados.- Eres la única que está libre.

- No es... .- intentó replicar la princesa pero no le quedó más remedio que guardar silencio ante la aplastante realidad.

Alrededor de sus dos amigas más de cien soldados atacándolas, alrededor suya ni uno solo (-.-).

- ¡Oh!¡Está bien!.- aceptó a regañadientes.- Pero que conste que esto no me gusta nada.

Se giró y encaró al Titán que acababa de incorporarse y había logrado regenerar el tejido dañado de su pecho parcialmente. Sailor Moon repitió su ataque previo y esperó, esta vez el gigante invocó una barrera negra a su alrededor que lo protegió del impacto. La princesa sonrió, parecía que esta vez iba a ser su turno de destruir una protección mágica.

OOOOOOOO

Hades observaba desde el aire como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos y la verdad sea dicha, no estaba nada contento con los resultados.

No solo su ejército estaba siendo literalmente aplastado por las sailors de Mercurio y Venus sino que su réplica, que además de contar con el ataque _Rayo destructor _poseía también la facultad de regeneración y un escudo protector estaba siendo derrotado por Sailor Moon.

El escudo que éste había creado a su alrededor para protegerse de los ataques de la chica estaba a punto de romperse y si esto sucedía Hades no tenía muy claro quien se proclamaría vencedor al final.

- Maldita cría.- murmuró con veneno en la voz.- No debí subestimarla.

Se teletransportó a escasos pasos del lugar en donde se encontraba el Titán y le ordenó que se detuviera. Al instante, el coloso desactivó su quebradizo escudo y se quedó inmóvil.

- Os felicito, princesa.- se inclinó ligeramente ante ella.

La joven parcialmente sorprendida ante su repentina aparición y el cortés saludo, no supo como reaccionar.

- ¿Por qué?.- solo atinó a decir.

- Porque sois más poderosa de lo que pensaba.- sonrió con falsedad.- Supongo que debí poner más interés en acabar con vos cuando estuvisteis de _excursión _en la Tierra. Bueno... .-suspiró con fastidio.- un pequeño despiste que aún puedo solucionar.

- ¡No os tengo miedo!.- respondió con valentía aunque por dentro era un amasijo de nervios.- ¡Puedo enfrentarme perfectamente a vos!

- Tal vez.- concedió con clemencia.- Lamentablemente no os tengo en tal alta estima, de hecho, ni siquiera os consideraba una amenaza hasta hace poco, pero...-dio leves puntapiés a la cabeza de un saturnino muerto.- ... está claro que no basta con acabar con la enfermedad hay que hacerlo también con todas sus mutaciones.- reventó la cabeza del soldado, la sangre le salpicó las vestiduras pero a él pareció no importarle.- El despreciable rey Helios ya está muerto, ahora.- le dedicó una extraña sonrisa.- solo falta su bello y dulce retoño.

La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal pero aun así adoptó posición de combate, lista para enfrentarse a Hades.

- Parece que tenéis muchas ganas de pelear, Sailor Moon.- comentó con frialdad.- Bien, que así sea. ¡Saturno!.- gritó al cielo.- Acaba con ella.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- se sorprendió la sailor.- ¿Saturno?

- Mi propio retoño.- comentó orgulloso de su _arma _favorita.- Por cierto, te advierto que gracias a mi señor ahora es mucho más poderosa que antes.

Saltó sobre el hombro del coloso y lo tocó con la mano dejando fluir su poder de regeneración desde él hasta su creación. Segundos más tarde, el Titán estaba completamente recuperado de las heridas que la princesa de la Luna le había infligido.

- Ahora ve y acaba con tu trabajo.- le ordenó Hades antes de desaparecer y volver a su punto de observación en el aire. Esta vez, una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción enmarcaba su rostro.

- ¡¡No!!.- exclamó asustada Sailor Moon al ver como el Titán se dirigía de nuevo hacia el escudo de la ciudad lunar.- ¡Tengo que detenerlo!

Un fuerte ataque procedente de la sailor de la destrucción le impidió acudir en ayuda de su pueblo. La antaño reservada pero dulce Hotaru se había convertido en un mortífero demonio que no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente y, menos aún, hacerlo con vida. El enfrentamiento era inevitable.

OOOOOOOOO

- ¡Cascada de Venus!.- exclamó Sailor Venus.

Al instante, decenas de rayos de energía salieron de sus manos e impactaron en los soldados enemigos.

- ¡¡Un hurra por mí!!.- hizo el signo de la victoria.- Ya son veinte menos.

- ¡¡Venus!!¡¡A tu izquierda!!.- la alertó Mercurio.- ¡¡El Titán!!

La sailor giró apresuradamente hacia la dirección indicada y apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia un lado y evitar que el coloso la aplastara.

- ¿Estás bien?.- se preocupó Mercurio mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Sí, pero... .- buscó a la princesa con la mirada.- ...¿no se suponía que Sailor Moon se encargaría del Titán?

- Creo que tiene serios problemas.- contestó la peliazul.- Saturno la está atacando.

Venus guardó silencio durante unos segundos reflexionando sobre la situación.

- Tendremos que encargarnos nosotras de él.- dijo finalmente.

- ¿Cómo?.- inquirió Mercurio mientras evitaba una nueva embestida saturnina.- ¡Los pocos soldados que quedan no nos dejarán acercarnos!

- Tranquila.- le guiñó un ojo.- Ya vienen los refuerzos.- señaló a los soldados selenitas que habían salido de la ciudad y acudían en su ayuda.

- Son muy pocos.- objetó Mercurio.

- Pues entonces démonos prisa en destruir al Titán.

Sailor Mercurio asintió y ambas fueron en busca del gigante. Venus lo golpeó en la espalda con su ataque energético más potente pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerle unos simples rasguños que desaparecieron al instante.

- ¡Maldición!.- protestó la rubia.- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué demonios está hecho ese monstruo?!

- Su fuerza y resistencia son directamente proporcionales a su tamaño. Además, posee la facultad de regenerarse.- analizó con su visor Mercurio.

- Mmmm.- asintió Venus.- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

- Que no estoy segura de que podamos vencerlo.- contestó.- Necesitaríamos un ataque más potente.

- ¡¡Eso está hecho!!.- exclamó entusiasta.- Uniremos nuestros ataques en uno solo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si nunca antes lo hemos hecho, no sabemos si funcionará.

- Lo sabremos en un momento.- respondió Venus mientras le hacia una señal para que la imitara y se colocaba delante del Titán.

Mercurio, pese a no estar muy de acuerdo con el plan, se sitúo a su lado y saltó hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que gritaba _Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio._

Los dos ataques se fundieron en uno solo que golpeó de lleno el rostro del Titán. Esta vez las heridas infligidas al coloso fueron lo suficientemente importantes como para que éste rugiera de dolor y se cubriera la cara con ambas manos.

- ¡¡Te lo dije!!.- alardeó Venus.- ¡¡Somos las mejores!!

- Aún está en pie.- trató de calmarla Mercurio.

- Cierto.- respondió la sailor rubia con una amplia sonrisa.- Pero ciego.

- ¡¡¡Rayo... .- gritó el Titán.

Venus dejó de sonreír al instante, todas las heridas de su enemigo estaban curadas.

- ¿Cómo...

- ¡Venus, apártate!.- le advirtió Mercurio mientras tiraba de ella.

- ...destructor!!!

El ataque del Titán fue directo hacia las sailors que saltaron hacia los lados para esquivarlo. En su lugar, la energía impactó en el escudo lunar que tras fluctuar un par de veces terminó por desvanecerse por completo.

En menos de un minuto los soldados saturninos y el Titán habían penetrado en la ciudad. De Sailor Moon y Sailor Saturno no había ni rastro.

OOOOOOOOO

De las manos de Saturno no dejaban de salir poderosas bolas de energía oscura en dirección a Sailor Moon quien apenas tenía tiempo de darse un respiro intentando esquivarlas todas. Las dos últimas pasaron a escasos centímetros de su rostro provocando que la joven se echara hacia atrás y cayera de culo en la dura piedra del suelo.

- ¡¡Ay!!¡¡Mi trasero!!.- se lo restregó con la palma de la mano mientras se levantaba.- ¡¡¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?!!.- le gritó a Saturno molesta.- Casi me das.

En respuesta, una nueva descarga energética.

- ¡¡Saturno!!.- protestó cómicamente.- Tu padre ya no está, deja de atacarme.- mirando con preocupación al lugar en donde sus dos amigas se estaban enfrentando al Titán.- Tengo que ayudarlas.

Un nuevo ataque la obligó a prestar nuevamente atención a Saturno.

- Sirvo a Pharaon 90.- dijo con indiferencia.- Él me ordenó que ayudara a mi padre y por eso tienes que morir.

- ¿Qué?.- se sorprendió.- No... Haruka fingía... creía que tú...

- Debes morir.- repitió e invocó su lanza.- ¡Golpe espectral!

La energía acumulada en la punta de la lanza fue directa a Sailor Moon, la rodeó de arriba a abajo y se expandió en una gran explosión a su alrededor y hacia adentro. La joven se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y recurrió a su propia energía para protegerse del ataque. Cuando éste hubo terminado, seguía en pie sin un solo rasguño.

- Aún está viva.- murmuró Saturno sorprendida.

Sailor Moon abrió los ojos y retiro los brazos de su posición defensiva con preocupación, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de verdad.

- ¡¿Cómo puedas atacarme?!.- inquirió incrédula.- Somos compañeras, sailors, defensoras de la justicia y del bien supremo, Pharaon 90 representa todo lo contrario.- señalando a Venus y Mercurio.- Están en problemas, ¿no lo ves? Tenemos que ayudarlas o es que acaso no te importan, ¿no te importa la gente de la ciudad?

- Defiéndete o muere.- fue la cortante respuesta de la sailor mientras le lanzaba más descargas de energía negativa.

- ¡Ay!¡No!.- empezó de nuevo con sus saltos.- ¡Otra vez no!

- ¡Golpe espectral!.- exclamó Saturno repitiendo de nuevo el ataque solamente que esta vez lo unió al de las bolas de energía.

El resultado fue el mismo, algo que no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad por conocer el verdadero poder de su rival.

Buscó con la mirada a Sailor Moon que había aprovechado la momentánea distracción de Saturno para tratar de ir en auxilio de sus amigas, se teletransportó y le cortó el paso golpeándola fuertemente con su lanza.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?.- preguntó fríamente.- Tu contrincante soy yo.

- ¡¡Tengo que ayudarlas!!.- demandó.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?¿Hasta ese punto te han poseído?

- ¿Poseído?.- su voz sonó indiferente pero la mano que sujetaba la lanza tembló ligeramente.- No... lo que ves es lo que soy... muerte y destrucción.- inclinó la cabeza ligeramente con una extraña mueca en la cara.- ¿Quieres verlo?

Sin previo aviso, su aura se expandió en una gran explosión que levantó un fuerte viento alrededor de las dos. Sailor Moon adoptó posición de defensa y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió la oscuridad la rodeaba, solo podía ver la figura de Saturno, con los ojos brillantes y una luz violácea cubriéndola.

- ¡¿Dónde estamos?!.- empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de sí misma preocupada.- ¿Dónde están todos?

- No te molestes.- caminó hacia ella.- Estamos solas, en una dimensión del vacío.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó sin entender nada.

- Solo hay una forma en la que podrás salir de aquí para ayudar a tus amigas: muerta o vencedora.- se detuvo y sonrió.- ¿Lucharas ahora?

- ¿Luchar?.- la miró perpleja.- ¡No!.- protestó echándose atrás. No la conocía apenas pero el recuerdo de una Hotaru disfrutando feliz del baile de su fiesta de cumpleaños hacia que el corazón le diera un vuelco de solo pensar en golpearla. Además, ¡era una de ellas!

- Esta vez morirás.- dijo Saturno sujetando su lanza con ambas manos y levantándola por encima de su cabeza.- ¡Lanza... .- empezó a acumular energía.

- ¡Saturno, no!.- exclamó alarmada Sailor Moon al comprender lo que iba a hacer.- ¡Es peligroso!.- corrió hacia ella tratando de detenerla.

- ... del silencio!.- concluyó.

La energía del ataque se expandió por toda la dimensión iluminando el amplio espacio vacío, golpeando brutalmente a Sailor Moon mientras la elevaba en el aire. La caída, igualmente dolorosa, la hizo rebotar varias veces antes de quedar bocabajo en el suelo.

Saturno se dejó caer de rodillas totalmente agotada por el ataque pero con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro que se tornó en una de auténtica incredulidad cuando vio como su enemiga se movía y se incorporaba con dificultad. Tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo inutilizados pero aún estaba viva. Saturno bajó la cabeza y su cabello le cubrió el rostro.

- ¡¡Saturno!!.- gritó preocupada Sailor Moon al verla en ese estado. Se sostuvo el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha y se acercó a ella cojeando e ignorando el doloroso hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Cuando la alcanzó se arrodilló a su lado para ver cómo estaba. Apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse.

- Te dije que no lo hicieras.- le habló con dulzura y preocupación.

- Te felicito.- no había emoción en su voz solo dificultad al hablar y al tomar el aire.- Debes ser muy fuerte para haber sobrevivido a mi ataque.

- ¿Qué?.- se apenó por ella.- Olvídate de eso, solo dime como podemos salir de aquí para que puedan ayudarte en palacio.

- ¿Ayudarme?.- rió débilmente.

- ¡Sí!.- la tomó de los brazos intentado que la mirase.- ¡No tienes por que morir! Si te rindes podemos...

- Así que crees que has vencido.- la cortó bruscamente.- Ilusa.

Levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la de la princesa. Se estaba riendo.

- Saturno... qué...

- Prepárate.- la agarró con fuerza del brazo que tenía herido.

- ¡Ah!.- gritó Sailor Moon.

Se levantó totalmente recuperada y arrastró consigo a la otra sailor lanzándola a lo lejos. El duro golpe le rompió la nariz a la joven, en su brazo un moretón era testigo de la presión que Saturno había ejercido sobre él.

- Soy invencible.- miró a la princesa con desprecio.- No importa las veces que invoque la _Lanza del silencio _porque mi señor se encargará de devolverme las fuerzas. Por muy fuerte que seas no podrás soportar más de dos veces el ataque.- inclinó la cabeza fingiendo preocupación.- ¿Verdad?

Lanzó una bola energética que obligó a Sailor Moon a levantarse con rapidez y esquivarla. La joven contempló con pena a Saturno, no quedaba nada de la Hotaru de la que Haruka le había hablado en algunas ocasiones, sino reaccionaba la mataría y ella no quería morir, al menos aún no. Apretó los puños, tendría que combatir, después de todo era una guerrera y había sido entrenada como tal pero...

- Será mejor que guardes tu compasión para otros.- colocó su lanza nuevamente en posición.- El Milenario de Plata y la Tierra la necesitan más que yo.

Durante un segundo, Sailor Moon se quedó helada.

- ¿La... la Tierra?.- tartamudeo.- Saturno la miró sin entender.- Pero... pero... ¡la Tierra no podrá protegerse!.- exclamó de pronto muy alterada.- ¡No tienen poder alguno!

- Eso facilitará las cosas.- respondió con indiferencia.

- No... .- gimió echándose hacia atrás. Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en Endymión y en la gente que había conocido allí. Su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa cuando se imaginó a _su arrogante príncipe_ blandiendo su espada en contra de Hades y oyó la cruel risa de éste mientras despedazaba sin ningún esfuerzo al hombre del que se había enamorado.- ¡No!.- gritó esta vez con fuerza.- ¡No lo permitiré!¡Te venceré y salvaré la Tierra!

Saturno la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Y ese cambio?.- inquirió.

- Lo siento mucho, lo siento en verdad.- una solitaria lágrima surcó su rostro mezclándose con la sangre que lo enmarcaba.-¡¡No me has dejado otra alternativa!!.- junto ambas manos sobre su pecho concentrando toda su energía en ese punto.- ¡Impacto...

- ¡Muro del... .- invocó Saturno por precaución.

- ...lunar!.-lanzó una enorme bola plateada con su mano derecha.

- ...silencio!.- completó.

El poderoso ataque desatado por Sailor Moon rompió el escudo de Saturno y la golpeó de lleno. Cuando pudo levantarse presentaba el mismo aspecto maltrecho que su enemiga.

- Lucharemos.- dijo Sailor Moon.- Tu lo has querido.

OOOOOOOOO

- Majestad, los soldados y el Titán han penetrado en la ciudad.- le comunicó a la reina uno de los soldados que la custodiaban.- Y seguimos sin tener noticias del capitán.

- ¿Y las sailors?.- inquirió preocupada.

- Sailor Moon está ocupada con Saturno y Mercurio y Venus apenas pueden hacer frente al Titán. La situación es desesperada.

- ¿Dónde estáis?

- En la parte sur de la ciudad, evacuamos hacia allí a la población cuando comenzó el ataque del Titán contra el escudo.

- Aguantad todo lo que podáis.- contestó la reina con el semblante serio.- La ayuda está en camino.

Cortó la comunicación y se giró hacia los reyes.

- No creía que la situación pudiera llegar hasta este extremo.- dijo muy seria.- Subestimé a Hades y al poder que lo apoya.

- Todos lo hicimos.- habló Hermes.

- Sí.- respondió pensativa.- Y ahora solo queda una solución.

- El cristal de plata.- susurró Adonis casi con veneración.- Hasta esto hemos llegado.

- Aún no.- negó Ares.- Sino disponemos de medios para volver a nuestros hogares y luchar al lado de nuestra gente, hagámoslo aquí.- cruzándose de brazos.- Hades podrá presumir de ser todo lo poderoso que quiera pero sino fuera por ese Titán las cosas no le estarían yendo tan bien.

- También cuenta con el apoyo de Sailor Saturno.- comentó Hermes.- Algo que no debemos pasar por alto.

- La princesa se está ocupando de ella.

- ¿Qué proponéis entonces?.- inquirió Tritón interesado.

- Que actuemos de una buena vez y ayudemos a las sailors a destruir al Titán. El ejército de Hades pasará a ser historia.

- Bien dicho.- aprobó Tritón.

- ¡¡Vamos entonces para allá!!.- intervino Adonis.- El tiempo se nos acaba.

- ¿Y usted, majestad?.- preguntó Hermes.

- Iré a por el cristal.- contestó.- No me perdonaría nunca que gente inocente muriera por no haber utilizado a tiempo todos los recursos a mi alcance.

- Haremos todo lo posible para que no sea necesario.- respondió Hermes pues sabía perfectamente que un abuso del poder del cristal podría resultar fatal para ella.- No deseamos perder a otra gran reina.

Serenity le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento por su preocupación y salió de la habitación cruzándose en ese instante con Tritón que venía en busca de Hermes.

- Os estamos esperando.- le advirtió.

Hermes asintió y se reunió con Tritón.

- ¿Os ocurre algo?.- inquirió al ver que Tritón se había quedado parado y no hacia más que mirar hacia la dirección que había tomado la reina.

- Me ha parecido ver a una sombra que seguía a la reina.- guardó silencio unos segundos.- Creo que era Hades.

- ¿Hades?.- repitió con suspicacia.- ¿No creerás que...

- ¿Qué intenta matar a la reina a traición? No, más bien creo que quiere el cristal de plata.

- ¡¡Tenemos que avisarla!!

- Yo la avisaré.- se ofreció.- Vosotros ir en ayuda de las sailors, destruir al Titán a tiempo es tan importante como impedir que Hades se haga con el cristal.

- Tened cuidado.- dijo Hermes sabiendo que tenía razón.

Tritón asintió y ambos se separaron. No obstante, el destino quiso que cuando el rey de Neptuno se dirigía hacia la sala del cristal de plata, una potente luz dorada procedente de la sala del trono llamara su atención y que cuando se acercara a investigar, se desvaneciera dejando en su lugar a Sailor Urano.

Continuará...


	34. La Luna segunda parte

**Capítulo 33: La Luna (segunda parte)**

- ¡¡Burbujas de mercurio, estallen!!

La niebla rodeó al Titán permitiéndole a Sailor Venus atacarlo de nuevo para llamar su atención y alejarlo de la ciudad. Como respuesta, el coloso le envió un rayo que la chica esquivó con premura mientras Sailor Mercurio aprovecha para atacarlo ella también.

La situación se repitió una y otra vez con el Titán cada vez más furioso, las chicas tratando de dar siempre en el mismo punto y con Mercurio convocando su ataque de niebla cada vez que ésta amenazaba con desaparecer.

Finalmente y pese al cansancio, las dos sailors lograron hacerle una herida en el pecho lo suficientemente importante como para que no pudiera sanarla al instante.

- ¡¡Es ahora o nunca!!.- exclamó Venus.- ¡¡Ataquémoslo las dos a la vez!!

- Estoy contigo.- la apoyó Mercurio.

- ¡Besos de amor y belleza!

- ¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Los dos ataques se fundieron nuevamente en uno solo que fue directo al Titán. El sonido del impacto amortiguó los gritos de los selenitas a los que los soldados saturninos habían encontrado y estaban aniquilando.

Cuando la niebla de Mercurio terminó de disiparse, el Titán seguía en pie, dentro de su escudo y con las heridas totalmente curadas.

- Es inútil.- se lamentó Mercurio totalmente desanimada.- Nosotras dos solas jamás podremos vencerlo.

Venus no supo que decir.

OOOOOOOOO

La reina subió las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones reales y al cristal de plata sin percatarse de que Hades la estaba siguiendo a una distancia prudencial. Estaba a punto de subir él también las escaleras saboreando de antemano su triunfo cuando una voz bastante familiar llamó su atención. Se detuvo y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡Qué sorpresa Tritón! Pensaba que estarías con las sailors intentando inútilmente herir a mi Titán.- se burló.

El rey no le respondió, solo se quedó ahí, parado, en silencio, con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos enrojecidos. Tenía la camisa y las manos manchadas de sangre fresca. Hades se percató de este detalle y enarcó una ceja curioso.

- ¿No me digas que tan poco han durado los demás? Pensaba divertirme un rato más con ellos.

- Nep... Neptuno... .- habló por fin.- ... mi hija... Urano... muertos... todos muertos.

Tritón bajó la mirada y contempló la sangre de sus manos, recordando lo que Sailor Urano le había contado, como el Titán había explotado destruyéndolo todo al morir Atlante. Después, la chica había fallecido. Estaba como ido.

- ¿Así que todos muertos?.- le brillaron los ojos a Hades.- Una gran noticia.

- ¡¿Una gran noticia?!.- despertó bruscamente de su ensoñación.

Sintió como la ira hacía que su sangre hirviera opacando la angustia, el dolor de haber perdido todo lo que amaba. Dos lágrimas surcaron su rostro, solo que esta vez eran lágrimas de coraje. En su mente solo había sitio para una idea: matar a Hades.

Un aura verdosa lo rodeó al mismo tiempo que un tridente se materializaba en sus manos.

- ¡Te mataré!.- aulló.

Hades se limitó a contemplarlo divertido.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?.- cuestionó.

Por toda respuesta, Tritón elevó su tridente y dejó que de cada una de las puntas de éste saliera un torbellino de agua en dirección a su rival. Hades se quedó donde estaba cruzado de brazos dejando que su escudo energético lo protegiera del ataque.

- Ya ves.- se burló.- lo efectivo que resultan tus ataques.

Tritón apretó su arma y se lanzó contra Hades tratando de envestirle con ésta mientras su enemigo se limitaba a esquivarlo sin abandonar en ningún momento su siniestra sonrisa.

- Mi turno.- dijo mientras elevaba la mano derecha y enviaba un rayo directo a la pierna de su adversario.

Tritón cayó de rodillas sujetándose la zona herida al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar el dolor. Hades se acercó hasta él y se inclinó ligeramente estudiando el avance de la descomposición.

- Vaya.- comentó analíticamente.- Parece que cuanto más fuerte es el sujeto más lento avanzan los efectos del _Rayo destructor._

- ¡Torbellinos de agua!.- exclamó el rey de Neptuno alzando ligeramente su tridente.

La energía del ataque impactó de lleno en su objetivo lanzándole varios metros hacia atrás, la satisfacción de haber logrado herir a aquel monstruo hizo que Tritón sonriera gustoso olvidando por un momento su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, poco le duró la alegría cuando vio como Hades se ponía de pie y las heridas que le había hecho se cerraban poco a poco pese a su gravedad.

- Buen intento.- lo alabó.- Lástima que no haya servido de nada.

Se quedó parado, observando con placer como el rey de Neptuno trataba de luchar inútilmente con la energía que lo estaba devorando poco a poco. Se había extendido ya por toda su pierna y brazo izquierdos y empezaba a fluir hacia el lado derecho.

- Sabes.- se acercó hacia su víctima.- espero que tu hija haya sufrido tanto como tu.- quejándose.- Acabo con uno de mis titanes.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no lo hubiera esperado nadie. La mención a la muerte de Michiru y la absoluta frialdad con la que habló hicieron que el aura de Tritón creciera enormemente y que recuperara su fuerza. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó sobre Hades y lo tiró al suelo cayendo encima de él, al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba frenéticamente con puños y tridente.

- ¡¡Maldito asesino!!.- gritaba.

Hades, sorprendido por el repentino ataque y por su ferocidad, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y pese a que intentaba por todos los medios librarse de su encolerizado enemigo no conseguía que lo soltara.

- ¡Voy a destrozarte vivo!.- le rompió la nariz.- ¡Te borraré para siempre esa horripilante sonrisa!¡Te...

De pronto, empezó a sentirse mal, se llevó las manos al pecho y apretó fuertemente sobre la zona del corazón. Sentía que le iba a estallar, le energía oscura había llegado hasta allí.

- ¡Al fin!.- exclamó Hades mientras lo apartaba de él de un empujón y se ponía de pie.

Al instante, todas sus heridas sanaron, todas menos una, la raja que le había hecho con el tridente en el rostro.

- Pensaba limitarme a contemplar como sufrías en vida.- habló fríamente.- Pero esto que me has hecho... .- se tocó la herida.- ...vas a pagarlo durante toda la eternidad.

Extendió el brazo e invocó una espada negra, obsequio de Pharaon 90. Se acercó a Tritón que estaba agonizando y se la clavó sin miramientos en el pecho provocando su muerte instantánea. La sacó del cadáver y un aura blanca procedente del rey se fundió con ella.

- Tu alma es mía.- sonrió siniestramente.- Tu tortura no ha hecho más que empezar.

OOOOOOOO

Mercurio observó impotente como el Titán rompía el hielo que lo aprisionaba y trataba de golpear fuertemente a su amiga.

- ¡Venus, a tu izquierda!.- intentó avisarla.

No fue necesario, antes de que Venus se diera siquiera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando apareció Adonis, que sujetándola de un brazo, la apartó de la trayectoria del golpe. El Titán siguió su camino hacia el interior de la ciudad.

- ¡¡Papa!!.- exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venimos a ayudar.- respondió Hermes detrás de Mercurio.

- ¡¡Papa!!.- se sorprendió esta vez la peliazul.

- ¿Cómo que a ayudar?.- protestó la rubia.- No necesitamos que nos ayuden.

- Eso está claro.- contestó Ares sarcástico.

- Solo no está llevando más tiempo de la cuenta.- respondió ofendida.- Si queréis ayudar a alguien, ayudad a la gente de la ciudad.

- Tiene razón.- dijo Mercurio.- Los soldados los están matando y no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

- Escuchad, tenemos un plan.- las ignoró Ares.- Hermes, exponlo.

- No te preocupes por la gente.- sonrió el rey de Mercurio a su hija para tranquilizarla.- Cuando veníamos hacia aquí recibimos un mensaje por el comunicador de nuestro transporte. El capitán Arthur y sus hombres estarán aquí en cuestión de segundos.

Como si sus palabras fueran una señal, aparecieron en el horizonte centenas de vehículos de combate con los soldados selenitas que se apresuraron en ir en busca de los saturninos para acabar definitivamente con ellos.

Mercurio y Venus se miraron esperanzadas, por fin un golpe de suerte.

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Venus impaciente.-¿Cuál es el plan?

- Hermes a descubierto que para mantener activo el escudo, el Titán necesita consumir una gran cantidad de energía.- explicó Adonis.

- Efectivamente.- asintió el padre de Mercurio.- Y eso aunado al hecho de que ha gastado una gran cantidad de energía durante su combate con vosotras nos da una oportunidad perfecta para derrotarlo. Solo tenemos que atacarlo todos juntos desde...

- Dentro del escudo.- finalizó Mercurio algo avergonzada por no haber pensado antes en algo tan obvio.

- ¡¿Cómo que dentro del escudo?!.-protestó Venus.- ¡Es imposible!

- No del todo.- la contradijo Ares impaciente.- Sé como hacerlo.

El monarca de Marte expuso su plan con brevedad y todos asintieron en acuerdo, bueno no todos. A Adonis no le gustó demasiado _su parte _en el mismo pero no tuvo más remedio que conformarse en beneficio de la humanidad.

Se colocó delante del coloso y empezó a mover frenéticamente ambos brazos tratando de llamar su atención. Al ver que así no conseguiría nada, colocó una mano detrás de su espalda y empezó a generar un montón de burbujas doradas que lanzó al Titán. Se suponía que tenían que provocarle terribles alucinaciones que lo condujeran al suicido, lo único que logró fue que el Titán se detuviera en seco y que le apuntara con la mano para matarlo con su _Rayo destructor._

Los demás aprovecharon el momento para acercarse al gigante por la espalda y colocarse al lado de sus pies. Adonis corrió a refugiarse en un edificio cercano mientras Mercurio cubría los alrededores con niebla para cegar al gigante y Venus lo golpeaba en la mano con su cadena de amor.

Obviamente el ataque no lo dañó apenas pero sirvió para que reconociera a quien pertenecía la energía y que, al no ver a sus atacantes, levantara el escudo para protegerse de posibles ataques. Era el momento.

- Recordad.- advirtió Mercurio.- No dejéis de atacarlo hasta que sus heridas dejen de sanar.

Todos asintieron, Venus y Mercurio saltaron hacia arriba y dirigieron sus ataques al corazón del Titán, desde abajo Ares y Hermes trataban de hacer lo mismo (con muy poco éxito, dicho sea de paso). Continuaron repitiendo el ataque mientras el Titán no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados intentando localizar a sus atacantes (la niebla aún persistía) pero sin bajar su escudo (no era un ser inteligente, la única forma que conocía para protegerse de los golpes era mantener la barrera).

Finalmente, sus reservas de energía empezaron a escasear y el escudo fue perdiendo fuerza hasta desaparecer por completo, incluso su poder de regeneración parecía estar bastante debilitado. Aun así Mercurio y Venus siguieron golpeándolo sin descanso hasta que consiguieron que cayera de rodillas.

- ¡Ya es nuestro!.- corrió a reunirse con ellos Adonis.

- Todavía está vivo.- señaló Ares.

- No debemos darle la oportunidad de recuperarse.- añadió Hermes mirando a su hija.

Las dos sailors estaban al límite de sus fuerzas y ellos no se encontraban en mejores condiciones.

- El último esfuerzo.- le guiñó Venus un ojo a su compañera.- antes de la victoria.

Mercurio sonrió y cerró los ojos imitando a su amiga. Recurrirían a todo su poder para acabar de una vez por todas con el Titán. Unas poderosas auras las rodearon y empezaron a crecer descomunalmente. Ares, Hermes y Adonis tuvieron que alejarse de ellas y del coloso para protegerse del frío y el calor que inundó el ambiente. Los labios de Mercurio estaban helados, los de Venus ardían, estaban listas. Abrieron los ojos de golpe y gritaron con fuerza.

- ¡¡¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!!!.- exclamó la sailor de la sabiduría.

- ¡¡¡Besos de amor y belleza!!!.- exclamó la sailor del amor.

Los dos poderosos ataques se fundieron en uno solo que fue directo al corazón del Titán. Esta vez el coloso no tuvo escapatoria, cayó al suelo cuan largo era, muerto. A escasos metros de él, las dos sailors caían de rodillas exhaustas. Los reyes corrieron a prestarles auxilio, habían ganado.

OOOOOOOOOO

Hades interceptó a la reina justo a la entrada de palacio, la excitación de arrebatarle el cristal que llevaba entre sus manos hizo que incluso olvidara su disgusto con Zeus (Pharaon 90 le había avisado a través del lazo de unión que compartían lo que el rey de Júpiter estaba haciendo).

- Majestad.- se acercó a ella por la espalda caminando con lentitud.- Parece que tenéis mucha prisa, ¿a dónde vais?

- ¡Hades!.- se giró hacia él rápidamente.

- Yo mismo.- le hizo una reverencia.- Vaya.- se hizo el sorprendido.- ¿Ese no es el cristal de plata?

- Lo es.- afirmó con decisión.

- ¿Acaso pensáis utilizarlo en mi contra?.- rió.- ¿Tanto me teméis?

- No a vos.- respondió la reina con firmeza.- Sino a las consecuencias de vuestros actos, al daño que causan.

- Lo cierto es que lo disfruto.

- Supongo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que os arrepintáis de vuestros crímenes y os entreguéis.- ignoró su último comentario.

- Me conocéis bien.

- Me obligáis a emplear el cristal en vuestra contra.

- A intentarlo.- rectificó.

La reina no quería hacerlo pero la figura del Titán se veía desde ahí y temía por su pueblo y por su hija. No era seguro que todo acabara con Hades pero tenía muy claro que éste quería algo de ella y que no se libraría tan fácilmente de su presencia. Aun así hizo un último intento.

- Pensaba que ibais a dejarme para el final.

Hades la miró perplejo durante un instante y después rió burlonamente.

- Cierto. ¿Pero desde cuando un villano cumple con sus promesas?

La reina frunció el ceño y agarró con fuerza el cristal, un pequeño empuje sería suficiente para purificar al rey de Saturno privándole de sus poderes. Así ya no sería una amenaza.

- Siento curiosidad.- avanzó dos pasos más hacia ella.- ¿Me odiáis por haber asesinado a sangre fría a vuestro patético esposo?.- su tono de voz era casual pero sus ojos brillaban disfrutando de antemano la reacción de Serenity.

La reina se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta. Helios. Desde que todo había comenzado no había tenido tiempo de pensar en él y ahora que Hades había tenido la amabilidad de recordárselo sintió que el dolor de su corazón volvía de nuevo. Bajó la mirada, deseaba poder decir que no, que no lo odiaba pero eso no era cierto. Él le había arrebatado a uno de sus seres más queridos y ahora intentaba acabar con el otro, con su preciosa hija.

- Me parece que sí.- susurraron en su oído.- Me alegro.

Hades aprovechó el momento de debilidad de la reina para agarrarla de las muñecas con fuerza y obligarla a soltar el preciado cristal. La reina trató de oponerse pero el hombre se deshizo de ella lanzándola contra una columna.

- Veamos que tan poderoso es.- lo sostuvo con delicadeza, ansioso de poder.

Miró a la reina que estaba levantándose del suelo y se concentró en destruirla. Espero pacientemente pero no ocurrió nada.

- ¿Por qué no funciona?.- inquirió venenosamente.

- Solo me obedece a mí y a mi familia.- respondió Serenity.

Hades sabía que no mentía.

- Veamos si sigue así cuando se lo entregue a Pharaon 90.- se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón aún molesto por el contratiempo. Y ahora, majestad.- recuperó su aire siniestro.- es hora de despedirse.

- ¿Vais a matarme?.- retrocedió con precaución tratando de mantener la calma.

- Desde luego que no, mi reina.- la miró a los ojos.- Ya cometí ese error con Helios, solo pude disfrutar de su agonía una vez.- sonrió mientras estiraba el brazo y hacía aparecer la espada.- Con vos será distinto.

Corrió hacia ella para atravesarla con el arma, la reina sintió el peligro y murmuró unas plegarias al cristal de plata. Al instante (justo cuando el Titán caía muerto), el cristal de plata apareció de nuevo en sus manos y brilló con intensidad atravesando a Hades y a su espada.

Cuando la luz se hubo esfumado, Hades contempló sus manos vacías, luego miró a la reina con odio y la apuntó con su dedo. No ocurrió nada y lo mismo cuando trató de hacer aparecer su escudo.

- ¿Qué me habéis hecho?.- exigió saber. Por primera vez en su vida estaba a punto de perder la clama.

- Os he arrebatado vuestros poderes.- contestó.

Hades la miró boquiabierto incapaz de creerla, intentó establecer contacto con Pharaon 90 y fracasó estrepitosamente. Siempre había tenido un temperamento frío y calculador y nunca dejaba que las emociones lo controlasen pero en ese momento no pudo evitar encolerizarse en contra de la reina. Veneraba el poder por encima de todo, ¿qué haría sin él?

- ¡¡Con poderes o sin ellos os mataré!!!.- rugió mientras corría hacia ella con las manos alzadas para estrangularla.

Ni siquiera se percató de la figura que salió de palacio, corrió hacia él y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza cuando estaba a punto de tocar a Serenity.La reina miró a su salvador con agradecimiento.

- Gracias Artemis, vuestra entrada ha sido muy oportuna.

El consejero se ruborizó.

- Debería haber venido antes.- se disculpó.- Estabais en peligro.

- Os hubierais arriesgado en vano.

- Majestad.- apareció Luna en ese momento muy asustada.- ¡Menos mal que estáis bien!

La reina sonrió.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él?.- señaló Artemis a Hades.- Lo llevamos a prisión.

La reina tuvo la tentación de mandarlo matar ahí mismo pero se contuvo sabiendo que no era lo correcto. Estaba por responder cuando una pequeña luz blanca que surgió de la nada llamó la atención de los tres presentes.

La luz fue creciendo hasta adoptar la forma del rey de Neptuno. La reina lo contempló abrumada, miró a Hades y comprendió lo ocurrido.

- Otra víctima más que añadir a su lista.- dijo entristecida.

Tritón sonrió.

- No os acongojéis, majestad.- habló.- Me habéis salvado de un horrible destino.

La mirada de la reina se dulcificó ante el comentario, sabía a qué se refería.

- Solo vine a advertiros.- se puso serio.- Los reyes y los titanes están unidos, si muere el rey, el Titán explota.

- ¡Dios mío!.- se sobresaltó la reina ante tal revelación.- Si lo hubiera matado...

-Pero no lo hicisteis.- contestó Tritón como si conociera sus pensamientos.- Eso es lo que importa.

- Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, de corazón.

- Debo irme.- fue lo único que dijo.

La reina asintió abatida, sabía que Tritón no sería la última víctima de esa absurda guerra. Luna la tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo, gesto que Serenity aceptó con gusto.

- Marchaos entonces.- se despidió de Tritón.

El rey de Neptuno se desvaneció en el aire no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras de advertencia a la soberana del Milenario de Plata.

- Sed fuerte, majestad. Os esperan tiempos difíciles.

En un fututo no muy lejano, Serenity recordaría esas palabras.

OOOOOOOOO

Saturno empezaba a preocuparse, la lucha entre Sailor Moon y ella se estaba prolongando demasiado y ninguna de las dos conseguía tomar la ventaja. Recuperaba las fuerzas cada vez que invocaba su _Lanza del silencio _pero los ataques de Sailor Moon eran mucho más poderosos que los suyos. Además, su lazo de unión interno con Pharaon 90 se estaba debilitando y, con ello, el flujo de poder que le permitía ejecutar su mortal ataque sin apenas consecuencias para sí misma.

Miró a lo lejos a Sailor Moon que trataba de recuperar el aliento tras el último ataque y estableció una comunicación mental con su señor.

"_No puedo vencerla".- _se disculpó.

"_Pudiste cuando se negaba a luchar, ¿por qué no aprovechaste la oportunidad?".- _Saturno sintió en su mente toda la furia del pensamiento_.- "Es muy poderosa y un peligro más para mí"._

"_¿Qué hago?".- _inquirió sumisa.

"_Séllala y después mátala".- _por un momento la conexión se rompió_.-"Aprovéchate de su inocencia"_

La comunicación terminó, la mano derecha de Saturno brilló mientras se materializaba en ella una lámina negra y redonda con el símbolo de su señor. Era la hora.

Corrió hacia Sailor Moon quien percatándose de su proximidad ejecutó de nuevo _Impacto Lunar._ Esta vez Saturno no hizo nada por protegerse del ataque y cayó de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca. Miró a la chica rubia con rencor y se dejó caer a un lado.

La princesa al ver esto se acercó con lentitud y precaución al cuerpo de la sailor. La observó con detenimiento, no se movía ni respiraba.

- He vencido.- murmuró sintiéndose de repente terriblemente miserable. Se dejó caer de rodillas con los ojos llorosos.- ¿No se suponía que me sentiría eufórica? Al menos eso decía Haruka.- trató de sonreír.- Por qué entonces... .-apretó los puños.- ...lo siento, lo siento tanto.- lloró.

El llanto no conmovió a Saturno que abrió de repente los ojos y puso su mano derecha, la que tenía el sello, sobre el pecho de Sailor Moon. Una fuerte convulsión recorrió el cuerpo de la joven que abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó paralizada. El sello penetró en su cuerpo y su transformación se deshizo, cayó al suelo inerte.

Saturno la contempló con una cruel sonrisa y se levantó con dificultad para darle el golpe de gracia, extendió su mano hacia ella y le lanzó una bola energética. Sin embargo, una misteriosa fuerza la desvió en el último instante haciendo que se perdiera en el vacío de la dimensión.

A lo lejos, un chico de ojos negros y cabello violeta la contemplaba en silencio.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?.- preguntó molesta por la intromisión.

No hubo respuesta.

- ¡¡Golpe espectral!!.-exclamó la sailor, el chico era un intruso, no necesitaba saber más.

El ataque resultó un fracaso, el joven se acercó hasta ella permitiendo que la escasa luz que había en el lugar lo cubriera y que Saturno pudiera estudiarlo a su antojo. No lo reconoció pero por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentirse nerviosa, había algo en la mirada de aquel chico que perturbaba su interior.

- Hotaru... .-susurró con tristeza.

Su voz la hizo estremecerse como si un sentimiento hacia ya tiempo olvidado pugnara por salir a flote pero la oscuridad de su interior no lo permitió, un ansia feroz de acabar para siempre con el dueño de esa voz se apoderó de ella.

- ¡¡Lanza del silencio!!.- exclamó con fuerza cayendo de rodillas exhausta.

El mortal ataque tampoco resultó efectivo.

- No puede ser que ni siquiera esté herido.- susurró con ira mientras esperaba a que su fuerza regresara.

- Es inútil.- terminó de salvar la distancia que lo separaba de ella.- Pharaon 90 ha sido sellado de nuevo.

Saturno levantó la mirada hacia él sin creérselo, intentó establecer comunicación con la entidad maligna pero no resultó.

- Mi gente y yo lo logramos de nuevo.- el dolor cubrió su rostro.- El precio ha sido alto, todos han muerto.

- Nadie puede vencer a Pharaon 90.- le rebatió.- Es el poder absoluto.

- El cristal dorado que le llevaste no era auténtico, no recuperó todo su poder, solo lo creyó.

Saturno lo miró perpleja, el joven se arrodilló y quedó a su altura, sin duda iba a rematarla ahora que estaba indefensa. No le importaba.

- Te estás muriendo, ¿lo sabes verdad?.- no obtuvo respuesta solo una mirada indiferente.- ¿Tanto te preocupa que tu _señor _haya sido derrotado?

La miró con dulzura, acercó su mano a su rostro y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla. Todo el cuerpo de la sailor tembló ante la caricia, trató de alejarse de él pero al intentar levantarse las fuerzas le fallaron y terminó en sus brazos. Un confortable calor la rodeó y la hizo sentirse mejor.

- Claro que no.- le susurró al oído. Saturno luchó inútilmente por liberarse del abrazo.- En el fondo te alegras porque ahora la gente solo tendrá que preocuparse de ti, un monstruo menos al que destruir.

- ¿Quién eres tu?.- lo miró asombrada por su percepción.

- Vine a salvarte.- respondió con suavidad. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con ternura.

Saturno quedó en shock, incapaz de moverse, la sensación de haber perdido algo importante regresó con más fuerza que antes. El joven se separó de ella, se levantó y la invitó a hacer lo mismo. Ella lo obedeció y contempló abrumada como no solo había recuperado toda su fuerza sino que además sus heridas y la sangre de su cuerpo habían desaparecido.

Su primer impulso fue darle las gracias pero entonces recordó cómo había acabado brutalmente con la vida de los guardias del palacio de su padre antes de reconocer que era un monstruo y que su destino estaba al lado del mal.

- No debiste hacerlo.- dijo con frialdad.- Ahora tendré que matarte.

- El mal y el bien están dentro de todos nosotros.- hizo caso omiso a su advertencia y siguió hablándole con cariño.- Eres tú la que debe decidir el camino a seguir pero si escoges el incorrecto, éste terminará apoderándose de ti.- dirigió una breve mirada al cuerpo caído de Sailor Moon.- Si lo aceptas, lo alimentas, es lo que has hecho.- ahora la miró a ella con cierto reproche.- Aceptaste a Pharaon 90 y tu lado oscuro creció, disfrutabas matando.

- No existe elección alguna, el destino lo decide por ti.- contestó tratando de mantenerse firme. Si había matado era porque no había tenido alternativa.- Soy destrucción y estoy donde debo estar.

Un momento de silencio, el joven trató de tomarla de la barbilla pero en esta ocasión Saturno no le permitió acercarse.

- Yo no.- suspiró finalmente.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy donde quiero estar no donde debo estar.- sonrió.- A tu lado.

Por alguna extraña razón, esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que se podía imaginar.

- Según tú he aceptado el mal y he alimentado mi corazón con él.- habló con ira.- ¿Por qué debería tener salvación?

- Aún no es tarde para ti, lo sé.

- Solo dices tonterías.- le recriminó mientras se preparaba para atacarlo.

- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?.- inquirió con tristeza.- Tus ataques no pueden hacerme nada, ya estoy muerto.

- ¿Muerto?.- inquirió con desconfianza.- No te creo.

- ¿Eres la sailor de la muerte y la destrucción y no eres capaz de ver lo que hay delante de tus ojos?.- más que una pregunta fue un desafío.

- Muerto.- esta vez fue una afirmación.- ¿Vas a luchar contra mí?

- Sabes que no.

- Entonces, apártate de mi camino.- extendió la mano para acabar con Sailor Moon pero antes de que pudiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento alguien la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

- No lo permitiré.- le dijo el desconocido con dureza.

Saturno lo miró con odio y frustración.

- Si lo haces.- continuó.- ya no habrá vuelta atrás para ti.

- ¿Quién dice que la haya?.- rebatió fríamente.- ¿Qué te importa a ti que la haya?

El joven la tomó de la otra muñeca y la apretó con fuerza obligándola a soltar la lanza.

- Mi nombre.- exigió.

Saturno lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Cómo me llamo?

- No te conozco.- casi gritó.

- No me conoces o no quieres recordar.

Se desafiaron con la mirada hasta que finalmente el chico desistió y la soltó.

- Estuve a punto de rendirme.- dijo de pronto. Su rostro parecía más calmado aunque triste.- Cuando sucumbiste a tu destino creí que te había perdido para siempre. Odié a Pharaon 90 por ello y mi odio casi me costó la vida... mi hermana... Dania... se sacrificó para salvarme y me devolvió la fuerza necesaria para sellarlo.- una sonrisa.- ¿Sabes cuál fue mi último pensamiento antes de morir?

- No me importa.- respondió con frialdad.

- Tú.

La joven lo miró sorprendida.

- Pensé en ti y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba a tu lado, a punto de presenciar como cometías el mayor error de tu vida.- se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, Saturno ni siquiera se dio cuenta.- Por eso sé que aún puedes dar marcha atrás.

La sailor estaba confusa, la fe que ese desconocido parecía tener en ella pese a lo que era y lo que había hechole recordaba que en el fondo de su alma nunca había querido convertirse en lo que ahora era, le daba esperanza.

- Ojalá pudiera hacerte comprender lo importante que eres para mí, Hotaru.- le susurró al oído.

Hotaru se alejó de él y se quedó mirándole sin saber que hacer ni que decir. ¿Se preocupaba por ella?¿Creía en ella?¿Le importaba? Su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca, la lucha interna comenzó de nuevo, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y a dolerle.

Las voces que había dejado de escuchar cuando finalmente sucumbió a Pharaon 90 empezaron a torturarla de nuevo tratando de opacar la de aquel desconocido que luchaba para que volviera a sentir. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas exigiéndoles que parasen mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. El joven solo la contemplaba en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

Finalmente las voces cesaron y un nombre se impuso por encima de todo lo demás, un nombre que durante mucho tiempo había sido su ilusión y su esperanza, su nombre.

Lo miró incrédula y pronunció una sola palabra.

- Dain...

El chico asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué has vuelto?.- preguntó con tristeza al recordarlo todo.

- Ya te lo dije.- se acercó a ella y la abrazó gentilmente, la joven se estremeció ante el contacto, se sentía indigna de él.- He venido a salvarte.

Dain dirigió su mirada hacia un punto a su derecha, Saturno lo imitó y dejó escapar un grito. Al lado del cuerpo inerte de Sailor Moon yacía Sailor Saturno, muerta.

- No... no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible?

- Estás unida a Pharaon 90, cuando lo sellamos todo terminó para ti.

- Muerta.- aceptó con pesar.- Supongo que es lo mejor para todos, también para mi princesa.- miró a Sailor Moon arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

- Vivirá... al menos por ahora.

Saturno no tuvo valor para preguntarle a qué se refería.

- Escucha Hotaru.- llamó su atención.- es importante que sepas que Pharaon 90 volverá a la vida de nuevo y que cuando lo haga irá a buscarte.- la joven retrocedió espantada.- Pero esta vez te enfrentarás a él y lo destruirás para siempre.

- No... no podré.- negó atemorizada.- Nunca podré oponerme a él, mi destino...

- Tu destino lo decides tú.- la cortó Dain.- El mío era acabar con Pharaon 90 y contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?.- inquirió abatida, por un momento había tenido esperanza.- ¿Acaso no es eso lo que has hecho?

- No.- negó en redondo.- Lo que estoy haciendo es darte un motivo para que luches por forjar tu propio camino.

- ¿Un motivo?.- lo miró con recelo.- ¿Cuál?

Dain no respondió, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con fuerza.

- Mi amor.- separó sus labios de los de ella, no así su cuerpo.- Te quiero Hotaru y te estaré esperando en esa otra vida que te espera pero para que podamos estar juntos tienes que deshacerte de él, ¿lo entiendes?

Hotaru asintió, una agradable y cálida sensación recorría todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

- Volveremos a vernos, solo ten fe.- sonrió y le acarició la mejilla mientras su cuerpo empezaba a hacerse traslúcido al igual que el de Saturno.

- Ahora lo sé.- añadió Hotaru mientras lo abrazaba y ambos desaparecían de allí en medio de una gran luz blanca.

Después, la oscuridad del lugar se desvaneció y los cuerpos de las dos sailors volvieron a la Luna, a solo unos metros del lugar en donde Hermes, Ares y Adonis celebraban su victoria.

Continuará...


	35. La vida en la Tierra

**Capítulo 34: La vida en la Tierra**

- Pásame las patatas, Hiperión.- pidió Endymión mientras removía el estofado que estaba preparando.

Hiperión le dirigió una somnolienta mirada y le pasó un buen puñado.

- Te dije que las pelaras y que después las trocearas.- advirtió molesto.

- ¿Y qué crees que he hecho?.- respondió ofendido.

- ¿Sólo pelarlas?.- inquirió Endymión sarcástico.

Hiperión miró las patatas enteras que su primo aún sostenía entre las manos y contestó con un apagado _ah._ Las cogió, las partió por la mitad, se las ofreció a su primo y regresó a su anterior estado de soñolencia.

- Esto no es... ¡bah! Olvídalo.- suspiró el príncipe.

Las echó en la olla, probó un poco del estofado con un cucharón y encontrándolo algo soso le echó un poco de sal. Mientras tanto, Hiperión lo observaba con aburrimiento.

- Tengo la sensación de que empieza a gustarte todo esto.- lo acusó.- A este paso te convertirás en el cocinero real.

- Era esto o las guardias nocturnas.- lo miró de reojo.- Además, no sé de que te quejas si lo hago yo todo.

- ¡¿Cómo que de qué me quejo?!.- abrió los ojos de par en par escandalizado.- ¡Nos levantan a las cuatro de la mañana para entrenar! ¡Nos pasamos el día entero de maniobras y encima tenemos que preparar la cena para todo el regimiento!.- mirando a su primo acusadoramente.- Y para colmo de males llevo tres meses sin ver a una sola chica mientras que a ti viene a visitarte Beryl todas las semanas.

- ¡Vaya!.- fingió Endymión estar apenado.- Y yo que pensaba que andabas siempre medio dormido por escabullirte por las noches a la caza de chicas.

- Si siempre tengo sueño es porque los ronquidos de los otros soldados no me dejan dormir.- se cruzó de brazos con cierto rencor.

- No te pongas así.- sonrió el príncipe mientras cogía una patata para cortarla en trozos pequeños.- Te cedo a Beryl con gusto.

- No, gracias.- contestó aún molesto.- La única chica que me interesa ahora mismo es mi preciosa Minako pero a este paso para cuando consiga salir de aquí ya me habrá olvidado.

- Jamás pensé que te oiría decir algo así.- rió Endymión.- Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh?

Hiperión lo ignoró, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y movió nerviosamente los pies sin saber muy bien si hacer la pregunta o no.

- Tal vez.- se decidió al fin.- tía Calice nos dejara volver a palacio si hablaras con ella y te disculparas por lo que pasó.

Endymión dejó de reír de golpe y golpeó la mesa con el cuchillo.

- Nunca.- dijo con frialdad.- Jamás en la vida.

-¿Por qué no?.- insistió Hiperión con suavidad.- No es que esté de acuerdo con su actitud pero no merece la pena estar a malas con ella por una relación imposible.

- Discúlpate tú si quieres.- respondió con sarcasmo.- Si le suplicas seguro que te deja volver a palacio.

- ¿Y dejarte aquí solo?¿Tan mal primo me consideras?.- fingió molestarse.

Endymión no contestó y volvió a su tarea previa.

- Endy.- suspiró.- Serena no va a volver.

Endymión se paró en seco, apretó los puños con furia y le dirigió a Hiperión una mirada cargada de dolor.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo con rabia.- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Hiperión con sinceridad.

- Da igual.- se derrumbó.- No es tu culpa.

Tapó la olla del estofado y salió de la habitación mientras Hiperión lo veía marchar sin tener muy claro qué hacer. Desde que Serena volviera a su casa y la reina cumpliera su amenaza de enviarlos a vivir con el destacamento militar, Endymión no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Casi siempre andaba de mal humor o apático y las escasas ocasiones en que lo había visto reír con ganas podían contarse con los dedos de las manos. Hiperión ya no sabía qué hacer, de hecho, empezaba a pensar que la verdadera razón por la que no quería hablar con su madre era porque no quería irse de donde estaba, la pesada jornada laboral le ayudaba a no pensar en la joven que le había robado el corazón.

oooooooooooooooo

La reina Calice se encontraba en sus aposentos descansando cuando su esposo tocó con suavidad la puerta y entró en la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Llevaba algo oculto detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?.- se acercó a la cama con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya te dije que solo necesitaba descansar.- no se movió de su posición.

- Lo sé.- bajó la mirada.- Pero ese mareo que tuviste... no es la primera vez, ¿verdad?

- Ya oíste al médico, solo es cansancio.- se incorporó.- Ese asunto de los rebeldes me ha tenido demasiado ocupada últimamente.

- Y yo no resulto de gran ayuda.- se lamentó el rey.- Pero te prometo que eso va a cambiar.- se irguió orgulloso.- A partir de ahora descansarás y yo me ocuparé de todo.

Por primera vez en tres meses, la reina sonrió.

- Te lo agradezco Etlio, pero no estoy tan mal como para dejarte a ti toda esa carga.

- Claro que sí.- insistió.- Mira, te he traído un regalo.- le mostró un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que había mantenido escondido tras su espalda.

En cuanto lo vio, la sonrisa de Calice se desvaneció.

- No hacia falta que cortaras rosas de mi jardín para hablarme de Endymión.- comentó fríamente.- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

- Pero... .- trató de objetar el rey.

- Está claro que prefiere seguir como está antes que pedirme perdón.

- Pero Calice.- insistió.- Nuestro hijo no está bien, la desaparición de esa joven lo ha marcado y necesita nuestro apoyo para recuperarse.

- ¡¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?!.- exclamó molesta.- El que lo haya enviado a la zona militar no implica que ya no me preocupe por él.

- Entonces.- dijo Etlio esperanzado.- Eres tú quien envía a Beryl todas las semanas a ver cómo está Endymión, por eso no tiene problemas para pasar.

La reina no respondió.

- ¿Si tanto te preocupa por qué no lo dejas volver a palacio?.- rogó.

- Porque estaba equivocada.

- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que solo se trataba de un encaprichamiento.- suspiró.- pero está claro que es algo más que eso y no tienes ni idea lo que me preocupa que Endymión se haya enamorado de la princesa de la Luna.

- Tal vez.- sugirió Etlio.- no sea tan malo, podría ser el primer paso para una reconciliación entre la Luna y la Tierra.

- Abre los ojos, Etlio.- contestó la reina con pesar.- Eso jamás sucederá, Serena solo jugó con nuestro hijo para espiarnos y para poder escapar de aquí.

- Pero... ¿y si estuvieras equivocada y Serena si le correspondiera?

- No lo creo.- lo miró con dureza.

- Pues yo sí.- se opuso a ella por primera vez en su vida.- En realidad no era de Endymión de quién quería hablarte sino de esto.

Calice miró con desconfianza el sobre que su marido le estaba mostrando.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un mensaje de la mismísima reina Serenity.

- ¡¡Qué!!.- exclamó sin poder creérselo.- ¿Lo has leído?

- No.

- Déjamelo entonces.- se lo arrebató y lo leyó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dice?.- inquirió el rey ansioso.

- No... no es posible.- palideció.- Es una disculpa y una invitación para incorporarnos al Milenario de Plata.

- ¡¡Pero eso es fantástico!!.- exclamó Etlio.- Es lo que hemos estado esperando durante años.

- ¿Esperando?.- el rostro de Calice se contorsionó en una mueca de profundo odio mientras estrujaba la carta entre sus manos.- ¿Sabes por qué la reina nos pide disculpas por fin?

Etlio negó con la cabeza.

- Porque por lo visto acaban de salir de una guerra interna y se han enterado de que no fue Tiresias quien mató al rey Helios sino el rey de Saturno.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Sus disculpas no valen nada!!.- exclamó furiosa.- ¡Mi hermano ha muerto por su error y mi hijo tiene destrozado el corazón por culpa de su princesa! ¡Y encima... .- Etlio la miró asustado.- ...encima se atreven a pedirnos ayuda solo porque esa guerra ha destrozado su _esplendoroso _reino!

- Entonces... .- se atrevió a preguntar el rey.- ¿No vamos a aceptar?

- Nunca, antes... ah.

- ¡¡Calice!!.- exclamó Etlio muy preocupado al ver como su esposa perdía el conocimiento tras tocarse el pecho.

Escondida entre las sombras de la habitación, Beryl lo había presenciado todo. Esperó a que entraran los médicos de palacio y comprobaran que solo había sido un mareo para desvanecerse en el aire.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sentado en el porche de su humilde vivienda, Áyax esperaba junto a su abuela el regreso de su hermana. Una ligera oscilación en el aire fue la señal de que acababa de llegar.

- ¿Y bien?.- inquirió la abuela.- ¿Le has provocado otro mareo a la reina?

Beryl miró de soslayo a su hermano, después de que su abuela le confiara sus secretos y le otorgara todo el poder que siempre había anhelado había esperado que su falso hermano le tuviera algo más de respecto y miedo, pero a Áyax ni siquiera le había importado. Su objetivo siempre había sido Endymión y mientras la abuela se lo garantizara no tenía problema alguno con que la hubieran escogido a ella como su sucesora. Lástima que Beryl tuviera otros planes con respecto al apuesto príncipe de la Tierra.

- Sí.

- Estupendo.- se levantó la anciana de la mecedora que ocupaba.- Aprendes rápido, la próxima vez le provocarás un ataque al corazón así nadie sospechará cuando la matemos por fin.- miró a Áyax.- En cuanto eso ocurra tu hermano liderará a los rebeldes en el ataque a palacio.

- Abuela.- la interrumpió la pelirroja antes de que entrara en la cabaña.- Hay algo que debes saber.

- El qué.- se detuvo.

- La reina y el rey han recibido un mensaje de la Luna.- Áyax prestó más atención, el Milenario de Plata le había interesado desde que supo de su existencia.- La reina Serenity quiere que la Tierra se una a la alianza planetaria.- la anciana entrecerró los ojos contrariada y Beryl se apresuró a apaciguarla.- Pero no hay nada que temer, la reina Calice no está dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

La abuela cerró los ojos pensativa mientras los dos jóvenes esperaban una respuesta. Finalmente, la decrépita mujer se giró hacia Áyax con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Dime Áyax.- siseó.- ¿Qué te parecería quedarte el reino de la Luna como trofeo aparte del placer de acabar con Endymión?

El brillo en los ojos de Áyax fue suficiente respuesta.

- En ese caso cambiaremos ligeramente nuestros planes.

- ¡¡Pero abuela!!.- protestó Beryl.- La Luna es...

- ¡Silencio!.- Beryl palideció de inmediato y cerró la boca.- Conozco perfectamente la fuerza del Milenario de Plata pero ahora que acaban de salir de una guerra sus defensas están muy debilitadas, es el momento perfecto para atacar.- Beryl iba a protestar pero una nueva mirada llena de veneno de su abuela la hizo callar.- Dejaremos que la reina Calice viva un poco más, el tiempo suficiente como para que se alíe con el Milenario de Plata y podamos aprovechar la alianza para infiltrarnos en la Luna.

- La reina nunca aceptará esa alianza.- insistió la pelirroja con la mirada baja.

- Lo sé.- la agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla.- Por eso tu te encargarás de que lo haga.

- Sí.- accedió Beryl con ira.

La anciana mantuvo su presa unos minutos más hasta que estuvo segura de que no desobedecería y la soltó para desaparecer después de allí.

- No deberías enfrentarte a ella.- se acercó su hermano.- Te ha dado poder y te entregará el gobierno de la Tierra, no debería importarte nada más.

- ¡¡Cállate!!.- le gritó furiosa.- ¡¡Tú no sabes nada!!

- ¿Eso crees?.- sonrió con burla.- ¿No será que temes que Endymión se encuentre de nuevo con esa extraña muchacha que resultó ser la princesa de la Luna si la reina acepta la alianza?

- ¡¡Esa niñata no vale nada!!

- Sueña si quieres hermanita pero no olvides que Endymión es mío y que cuando termine de saldar mis cuentas con él ya no te servirá para nada.- sus ojos resplandecieron de solo pensar en su venganza.

- Piensa lo que quieras, imbécil.- se cruzó de brazos.- eres tú el que no sabe dónde se ha metido.- y despareció.

Áyax contempló pensativo el lugar donde segundos antes estaba Beryl, hacia tiempo que sospechaba que la pelirroja planeaba quedarse con Endymión. Lástima que él no pensara darle la más mínima oportunidad de salirse con la suya, el príncipe de la Tierra y él tenían viejas cuentas que saldar.

ooooooooooooo

- Ya hemos llegado.- se detuvo el hombre que acompañaba a Euclides en medio de un claro en el bosque.

- No hay nadie.- señaló aparentemente indiferente.

El hombre, algo bajito, de aspecto desaliñado y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Mientras lo hacía el resto de sus compinches salieron de detrás de los árboles que cercaban el claro y acorralaron a Euclides.

- Nadie, ¿eh?.- dejó de reírse y se puso serio.- ¡¡Matadlo!!.- ordenó.

Euclides ni se inmutó, permaneció inmóvil esperando que se acercaran y cuando el primero de ellos lo hizo desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la espalda en menos de un segundo y se la hundió en el pecho mientras propinaba una fuerte patada al que se le acercaba por detrás.

Furiosos por la muerte de sus compañeros, el resto de los atacantes se lanzaron contra él con sus espadas en mano. Euclides miró de reojo el lugar donde estaba el jefe de la banda y corrió hacia allí, destrozando a todo hombre que se interpusiera en su camino. Cuando lo alcanzó y, antes de que el traidor pudiera siquiera desenvainar su espada, la de Euclides ya le estaba rozando el cuello.

- En cuanto me mates, atacarán.- le advirtió el tuerto sin inmutarse.- Decidas lo que decidas estás muerto.

Euclides miró hacia atrás, la mitad de los maleantes estaban muertos y la otra mitad se habían detenido a la espera de lo que ocurriera. Sonrió.

- Yo no lo creo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- se mordió el labio admitiendo que el chico era muy superior a sus hombres.

- Unirme a la rebelión.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer que sé algo?

- Si estoy equivocado, eres mi enemigo.- sonrió con gusto.- Y morirás.

- Suelta entonces tu espada, Euclides.- la apartó con cuidado de su cuello.- Necesitamos a hombres como tú en la causa.- sonrió y alargó la mano.

Euclides no dudó en estrechársela.

ooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Por qué me has citado aquí, Áyax?.- fue lo primero que Amadeus preguntó cuando vio acercarse a la barra de la caverna a su amigo.- Este lugar no me gusta.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo.

- Hablar, ¿de qué?

- De la rebelión.

Al instante, Amadeus se puso alerta y dio una discreta mirada a su alrededor esperando que nadie hubiera oído nada.

- Tranquilo.- sonrió el rubio.- En este lugar nadie se mete en los asuntos de los demás, casi todos son malhechores y asesinos.

- Razón de más para no permanecer demasiado tiempo aquí.- miró de reojo a Áyax.- La traición no es un delito cualquiera.

- No pareces sorprendido.

- Hacia tiempo que lo sospechaba.

- Lo cual confirma mis sospechas de que los rebeldes no somos del todo de tu desagrado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- fue al grano.

- Que te unas a nosotros.- lo miró serio.- Sé que ni tu ni tu familia estáis de acuerdo con la política de la reina Calice y el apoyo de una familia tan poderosa como la vuestra no nos vendría nada mal.

Amadeus contempló pensativo el fondo de su vaso.

- Aunque yo aceptara.- empezó a hablar despacio.- No es seguro que mis padres lo hicieran y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no perderé mi posición por ninguna causa, por buena que me parezca.

- ¿Por qué crees que se negarán a unirse a nosotros?

- Porque para toda mi familia la nobleza de la sangre es el eje alrededor del cual gira todo su mundo.- tomando un sorbo de su bebida.- Jamás aceptarán a un vulgar campesino ni a un soldado convicto como a su soberano.

Áyax ignoró el insulto implícito en esas palabras y sonrió con satisfacción, sus ojos abiertos en apenas una rendija.

- ¿Y si te dijera que Endymión tiene un hermano del que nadie sabe de su existencia y que está de nuestra parte?

Amadeus abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido.

- Eso lo cambia todo.

oooooooooooooooo

Beryl entró en la habitación de la reina con su desayuno en una bandeja. La dejó en una mesa cercana y corrió las cortinas de la habitación para que entrara la luz del sol.

- Majestad.- la llamó al ver que se estaba moviendo.- Ya son las diez de la mañana, la reunión es dentro de una hora.

Calice se incorporó y se tocó la frente, la cabeza le dolía enormemente.

- Tomad esta bebida.- le ofreció la pelirroja.- Hará que os sintáis mejor.

- ¿Qué es?.- tomó la taza la reina.

- Oh, solo una receta que mi abuela me enseñó para el dolor de cabeza.

La reina se tomó todo el contenido de la taza sin decir nada más, Beryl sonrió discretamente. Cuando Calice terminó de bebérselo el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y, no solo eso, sino que además sentía la imperiosa necesidad de compartir sus inquietudes con su dama de compañía, algo que se había vuelto muy frecuente desde que exiliara de palacio a su hijo y a su sobrino.

- Ayer en la noche recibí una carta de la reina Serenity.- soltó de pronto.

- ¿En serio?.- se hizo Beryl la sorprendida, el brebaje solo incitaba a la reina de la Tierra a confiar plenamente en ella pero no la ponía bajo su control.

- Sí.- asintió mientras sus ojos echaban chispas y le relataba a la otra mujer todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Beryl hizo como si la escuchara muy atentamente y cuando terminó de hablar adoptó expresión pensativa antes de decir algo.

- Majestad.- habló humildemente.- ¿estáis segura de que no os conviene más aceptar las disculpas de la reina de la Luna?

- ¿Es que acaso no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho?.- replicó molesta.- Antes muerta que aceptar las disculpas de Serenity como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Pero mi reina.- insistió, solo que esta vez sus ojos brillaron débilmente.- no tenéis por qué aceptar del todo esa disculpa para uniros a la alianza.

- ¡¿Acaso insinúas que solo lo finja?!.- la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Eso sería aún más humillante, sería como si nada me importara con tal de formar parte de su patética alianza.

Beryl incrementó la fuerza del hechizo que estaba realizando.

- No.- sonrió con complicidad.- si utilizáis el agravio a vuestro favor, recordándoselo a la reina de la Luna en los momentos más oportunos para despertar su compasión y conseguir ventajas dentro de la alianza.

- ¿Arrastrándome como una vulgar plebeya?.- se tocó la cabeza, el dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo.

- Solo hasta que seáis lo suficientemente poderosa como para sustituir a la reina Serenity en el cargo.- el brillo carmesí de sus ojos se extendió por todo su cuerpo, la resistencia de Calice a aceptar la alianza era fuerte.- Un pequeño sacrificio en pos de una gran causa: la venganza.

Calice miró fijamente a Beryl sorprendida, al parecer había dado en el clavo, vengarse era lo que más deseaba.

- Pero... .- un último atisbo de rebeldía.- ... Endymión...

Beryl sonrió, había esperado que la reina mencionara a su hijo desde que comenzara la conversación, la pelirroja había decidido retocar el plan de su abuela en su propio beneficio.

- Sé que está sufriendo mucho.- se apenó.- por culpa de esa maléfica niña.

Calice asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

- Pero pensar en el duro golpe que le propinaríais a esa niña si consiguierais que el príncipe dejara de estar bajo su perversa influencia.

- No... no sé como podría conseguir tal cosa.- cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de ocultar su debilidad.

- Mi reina.- se arrodilló y tomó sus manos con fingida preocupación.- podríais... podríais si le encontrarais una prometida, una mujer de vuestra confianza que supiera amarlo como él se merece y conseguir su amor, alguien para quien el príncipe siempre fuera el primero y que lograra hacerle olvidar a la perversa princesa de la Luna.

- Cierto.- se le iluminaron los ojos a la reina.- ¿Pero quién?

Beryl apretó las manos de la reina con fuerza e intensificó la fuerza de su hechizo al máximo. Calice la miró sorprendida como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

- Tú... .- murmuró.

Beryl sonrió complacida, había conseguido lo que quería.

ooooooooooooooo

Hiperión abrió los ojos y comprobó, a juzgar por la intensidad de los ronquidos, que todos los soldados que compartían habitación con Endymión y con él estaban dormidos. Su primo como siempre farfullaba entre sueños el nombre de su amada.

El joven príncipe se vistió, sacó de debajo de su cama un saquillo con la ropa que solía utilizar antes de ir a parar a ese lugar, colocó la almohada debajo de la manta de su cama y salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Refugiándose bajo la seguridad de las sombras y detrás de los edificios militares, consiguió esquivar a los guardias de la ronda nocturna y llegar hasta una parte del muro que daba al palacio real por lo que no estaba vigilado, de él se ocupaban los guardias de palacio. Afortunadamente, Hiperión sabía muy bien como esquivarlos.

- Bien.- se frotó las manos.- Ya que los ronquidos no me dejan dormir invertiré mi tiempo en algo más provechoso.

Utilizó una cuerda que llevaba consigo para escalar el muro y llegar al otro lado, la recogió y la escondió tras unos arbustos para después sacar la ropa del saquillo que había traído y cambiarse. Terminó de ponerse la camisa, se dio media vuelta y se dio de bruces con el mismísimo general Neflyte.

- ¿No cree que éstas no son horas de andar por aquí, soldado?.- habló con firmeza.

Hiperión se quedó helado sin saber qué decir.

- Supongo que tendrá una buena explicación que ofrecerme.- continuó.

- Esto... claro... .- tartamudeó Hiperión mientras pensaba.- Estaba...

- Por su vestimenta supongo que en una misión secreta, ¿cierto?

- Bueno... sí.- asintió Hiperión dubitativo.

- De esas que cuánto menos sepan los demás más seguro está uno.

- Por supuesto.- le siguió la corriente con más seguridad.

- En ese caso no le retrasaré más, soldado.- le guiñó un ojo y se marchó por donde había venido.- Suerte.

Hiperión esperó a que se perdiera de su vista y dio las gracias mentalmente a su primo. Seguramente que el general había hecho la vista gorda en honor a la fuerte amistad que él y los generales Jedite, Zoisite y Malachite habían trabado con Endymión en los largos tres meses que llevaban exiliados de la buena vida.

Silbando, tomó el camino que lo llevaría al pueblo en busca de su adorada Minako.

Dos horas después 

Cansado de dar vueltas, Hiperión se sentó junto a un árbol. Había buscado a su bella diosa sin resultado alguno y empezaba a lamentarse el haberla dejado marchar sin preguntarle su dirección. Además, debería haber supuesto que a esas horas de la noche no encontraría ninguna damisela de su gusto a la que robarle el corazón para consolarse en el caso de que no volviera a ver a Minako.

Desalentado, estaba a punto de volver a la zona militar cuando una brillante luz dorada llamó su atención. Curioso, se acercó al lugar de donde procedía y cuando vio quién y _qué _llevaba puesto la persona que allí se encontraba casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Se trataba de Sailor Venus.

- ¡¡Esto si que es gloria para los ojos!!.-exclamó alborotado mientras miraba a la rubia de arriba abajo (en aquella época las chicas no iban con minifalda).- ¡Mi amada Minako!.- se acercó a ella.

- Hiperión, no hay tiempo.- dijo la sailor extrañadamente seria.- Necesito hablar con Endymión ahora mismo.

- ¿Con Endymión?.- se detuvo confuso.- ¿Lo conoces?

- Ahora no puedo explicarte nada, solo confía en mí.- le suplicó con la mirada.

Hiperión, cautivado por su belleza, asintió.

- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, amor mío.- le sonrió agradecida.- Esperaré aquí mientras vas a buscarlo.

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Ahora?!.- se sorprendió.

- Por favor.

- Está bien.- suspiró.- No sé por que últimamente todas las chicas que me gustan de verdad parecen más interesadas en mi primo que en mí.- farfulló.

Un apasionado beso de la joven cortó al instante el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Es por Serena.- lo tranquilizó.- Por ahora tu sigues siendo mi único amor.

Atontado por el beso Hiperión ni siquiera recayó en la mención a la princesa de la Luna. Se despidió de su amada con otro beso y fue en busca de Endymión.

Al cabo de cinco minutos sonó el intercomunicador de la sailor.

- ¿Lo has encontrado?.- preguntó Amy.

- Sí.- asintió alegremente.- El hechizo que hice para reunirme con mi media naranja funcionó a la perfección, hasta fue capaz de reconocerme en mi forma de sailor.- con corazones en los ojos.- Una prueba más de que Hiperión y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¡¡Céntrate Mina!!.- gritó Ray enfadada.- Recuerda que Serena nos necesita ahora más que nunca.

La mención a la princesa bastó para que Venus recobrara la compostura.

- Lo sé.- dijo.- En cuanto venga Endymión lo teletransportaré a la Luna.

Continuará...

Bueno, en este capítulo he tratado de mostrar como va todo en la Tierra, ya en el siguiente me pararé en la Luna y podréis ver lo que se traen entre manos las sailors con Endymión. Solo esperó que este capítulo os haya gustado. Ahora paso a los reviews.

Mirianky: Bueno aquí aún no tendrá lugar el encuentro pero en el próximo capítulo ya se verá algo, no lo que todos esperáis exactamente pero si que habrá un encuentro entre Serena y Endymión.

Kendra Duvoa: Vaya me alegra mucho que hagas mención a lo de las muertes, no es que sea mi parte favorita pero me costó mucho trabajo tratar de que fueran más o menos diferentes en cada planeta. Gracias por tu review.

Starlight: Pues sí, ya por fin empecé la segunda parte del fic, la que se centra en la Tierra. Respecto a Hotaru la verdad es que ya no aparecerá más en este fic pero dejé lo de Dain porque voy a hacer una triología y en la segunda parte en la que Hotaru ya se ha reencarnado y vive con las outers, Dan hará su reaparición. En cuanto a como sigue todo en la Luna después de la guerra tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo.

Mady: Oh, vaya... muchas gracias, me siento muy alabada. Así a cualquiera le entran ganas de escribir, lástima que cada vez tenga menos tiempo.


	36. Las consecuencias de una guerra

**Capítulo 35: Las consecuencias de una guerra**

Después de pasar los últimos dos meses, veinticinco días y doce horas en el hospital, Alex por fin regresaba al único sitio que siempre había considerado su hogar: la pequeña habitación de la unidad militar de la Luna en donde vivía, trabajaba y se divertía.

- Ah.- se estiró.- por fin en casa.

Dejó la maleta que había traído consigo en la mesa del cuarto y se tumbó en la cama con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. El viaje de regreso había sido largo y lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era echarse una buena siesta.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta hicieron que cambiara de planes.

- Visita.- murmuró sonriente.- Perfecta para una partida de póquer de última hora.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta, llevándose una auténtica sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado.

- Ver para creer.- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta curioso.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, niña hércules?

- ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?.- inquirió con timidez ignorando el apelativo.

- ¿Vienes a jugar a las cartas?

- ¿A las cartas?.- lo miró sin entender.- No, vine a...

- Entonces para qué quieres entrar.- la cortó.- No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

- Pero tienes un par de sillas para sentarnos.- insistió.

Alex contempló el interior de la diminuta habitación y después la miró a ella. Se encogió de brazos y la invitó a pasar.

- Como quieras.- se sentó en una de las sillas.- Pero sé rápida, tengo cosas que hacer.

Lita asintió y tomó asiento mientras el pelirrojo aguardaba a que empezara a hablar.

- Te dije que fueras rápida.- le recordó al pasar varios minutos sin que la joven dijera o hiciera algo aparte de mirar la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Sí... esto... verás.- apretó fuertemente las manos y bajó la mirada.-... quería saber como te encontrabas, ya sé que te han puesto un brazo biorobótico pero...

- ¡Ajá!.- colocó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y se reclinó en la silla.- Así que vienes a disculparte en nombre de Zeus.

- ¿Qué?.- lo miró dudosa.- No... sí... bueno.

- Y a pedirme que no declare en el juicio en su contra.

Lita lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿En serio harías eso?

- Por supuesto que no.- se echó hacia adelante.- Zeus merece ir a prisión.

- ¿Para qué me lo propones entonces?.- inquirió molesta.

- No te he propuesto nada.- respondió.- Te lo he preguntado.

- Vaya.- miró hacia otro lado.- En realidad solo quería saber como estabas, me dijeron que estuviste a punto de morir y que la rehabilitación para adaptarte al nuevo brazo ha sido muy dura.

- Ya estoy bien.-se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Seguro?

Alex volvió a colocar los brazos sobre la mesa de juego y miró a Lita con sospecha.

- A que viene tanta preocupación de repente, he estado casi tres meses en el hospital y no has ido a visitarme ni una sola vez¿por qué ahora?

- ¿Es que esperabas que fuera?.-se sorprendió.

- No, pero si ibas a tener tantos remordimientos podrías haberlos tenido un poco antes.- suspiró.- Tres meses encerrado en un hospital sin nadie que supiera jugar al póquer ha sido la peor prueba de mi vida.

- Si quieres podemos jugar ahora.- propuso complaciente.

- Desde que nos conocemos es la primera vez que eres amable conmigo.- volvió a mirarla con desconfianza.

- Ni que nos conociéramos desde hace años.- contestó molesta, hablaba como si ella fuera un ogro.- Además, hasta ahora no me habías dado motivos para ser amable contigo.

- Lo repetiré una vez más.- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya te he dicho que solo quería saber como estabas.- respondió alzando involuntariamente el tono de voz.

Alex se levantó, abrió la puerta de la habitación y le señaló la salida.

- Te lo agradezco, pero puesto que ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar será mejor que te marches. Estoy ocupado.

Lita frunció el ceño ofendida y se dispuso a marcharse de allí. No obstante, al pasar al lado de Alex pareció reflexionar sobre el asunto y se paró en seco.

- En realidad... .-comenzó.-... vine porque mi padre me pidió que lo hiciera, está arrepentido por lo que hizo y quería asegurarse de que era cierto que estabas bien.

- Así que era eso.- sonrió.- El loco de Zeus tiene remordimientos.

- ¡Me estoy disculpando en su nombre!.- lo encaró enfadada.- ¡No lo llames loco!

- Tranquila.- levantó los brazos en son de paz.- Que la víctima soy yo.

- Eso no te da derecho a insultarlo.

- No lo insultaba.- se defendió.- Si está loco, está loco. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría pensar en una guerra sin derramamiento de sangre?

La respuesta de Lita fue contundente, un derechazo directo en el abdomen del pelirrojo que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor.

- Le diré que estás bien.- se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- Qué mal genio.- murmuró resentido.

Toc, toc.

Alex se quedó mirando la puerta con desconfianza durante un par de segundos para al final dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su cama a paso lento (un golpe fuerte, sin duda).

Toc, toc.

- ¡¿Te crees que soy idiota?!.- exclamó tumbado sobre la cama.- ¡¡Lárgate de aquí!!

- ¿Qué dices?.- se oyó una voz desde el otro lado.- Abre la puerta de una vez.

- Vaya.- movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.- Arthur...

OOOOOOO

Después de la discusión mantenida con Alex, Lita se dirigió a la prisión lunar que se encontraba dentro de la unidad militar y que era donde estaba encerrado su padre a la espera del juicio que se celebraría muy pronto en su contra. Un joven soldado selenita la condujo hasta una de las celdas de la tercera planta del edificio, donde se encontraban los presos menos peligrosos, le abrió la puerta para que pasara y se quedó afuera a la espera de que terminara la visita.

La habitación tenía una única ventana con barrotes, una cama, una mesita con sillas y una puerta que conducía a un humilde y diminuto cuarto de baño. De hecho, el lugar no estaba nada mal aunque no se parecía ni por asomo a las amplias y hermosas habitaciones del palacio de Júpiter.

- Papa.- lo llamó la joven.- ¿Cómo estás?

Zeus estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado contra la pared y contemplando el exterior con melancolía pero en cuanto oyó la voz de su hija una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras le hacía sitio para que se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Has hablado ya con el subcapitán?.- le preguntó.

- No te preocupes por él.- respondió aún molesta con el pelirrojo.- Está tan idiota como siempre.

- Supongo que eso es un sí.- sonrió.- ¿Y Júpiter¿Qué decisión ha tomado el consejo respecto a su futuro?

- Por el momento la reina ha enviado a representantes de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y la Luna, uno por planeta, para que se encarguen de su regencia, ha disuelto el ejército y puesto bajo vigilancia a todos sus integrantes además de prohibirles viajar a otros planetas del sistema solar.

- Pero.- protestó.- ¿si anula el ejército como nos defenderemos de los ataques del exterior del sistema solar?

- Se ha enviado una pequeña representación de los ejércitos de Mercurio y Venus para que se encarguen de la defensa de Júpiter, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para que el consejo recupere la confianza en nosotros y se cree otro ejército con jupiterianos leales a la alianza.

- ¿Y tú? .- insistió entristecido.- ¿Acaso se te ha retirado el derecho a ocupar el trono por mi causa?

- No.- suspiró la joven un tanto reticente a hablar sobre algo que no le gustaría a su padre.

- ¿Entonces?.- preguntó.

- Verás.- bajó la mirada.- Rechacé la oferta de la reina de ocupar tu lugar.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

- No me sentía preparada.- lo miró a los ojos.- para afrontar la situación en que nos encontramos y pensé que lo mejor para el bienestar de Júpiter era que gente más capacitada se ocupara temporalmente de él.- avergonzada.- Sé que he actuado como una cobarde pero siempre pensé que aún faltaba mucho para convertirme en reina de Júpiter y no me he preparado lo suficiente.- suspirando.- Lo cierto es que aunque soy una buena sailor scout no me creo capaz de ser una buena reina.

- No estoy de acuerdo.- respondió Zeus con una tierna sonrisa.

- No es tan malo.- intentó disculparse Lita interpretando las palabras de su padre como un reclamo.- El consejo solo permanecerá en Júpiter el tiempo suficiente para que el resto de planetas puedan estar seguros de que no quedan vestigios de la rebelión, después me encargaré de la regencia asesorada por un nuevo consejo de jupiterianos. Para entonces.- ensayó una débil sonrisa.- espero estar preparada.

- No me cabe la menor duda de que serás una gran reina, hija mía.- le apretó con fuerza la mano.- Y de que no cometerás los mismos errores que yo.

En respuesta, Zeus recibió un fuerte abrazo de su hija.

- Lo único que espero es que en verdad Júpiter pueda recuperarse algún día de los estragos de esta guerra.- suspiró el ex monarca al separarse de su hija.

- Estoy segura que sí.- contestó la joven con firmeza.- Piensa que podría habernos ido peor, Urano y Saturno han sido expulsados del Milenario de Plata por tiempo indefinido, tal vez, para siempre. Además.- le habló con dulzura.- Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy orgullosa de ti.

- ¿Orgullosa?.- la miró dudoso.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque has sido capaz de reconocer tus errores y aceptar tu castigo sin rechistar.- abrazándolo con fuerza.- Te quiero, papá.

El rey correspondió al abrazo de su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, esas tres palabras eran las únicas que había deseado escuchar desde que las cosas empezaron a ir mal y las únicas que necesitaba para, poco a poco, lograr perdonarse a sí mismo.

- Gracias hija, gracias.- dijo entre sollozos.- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Permanecieron así unos minutos más hasta que finalmente se separaron y se pusieron a hablar de cosas intrascendentes. Al cabo de dos horas el soldado que vigilaba la celda entró y le indicó a Lita que la hora de visita había terminado así que tras despedirse de su padre, no sin antes prometerle que volvería al día siguiente, siguió al soldado hasta la salida.

Por el camino Lita observó que el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla de reojo. Al principio trató de ignorarlo pero al cabo de un rato, harta ya de que la situación no cambiara, se detuvo en seco y lo encaró enfadada.

- Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo ahora.- se cruzó de brazos.

- No... yo... .- tartamudeó un poco asustado.

- ¡¡Venga!!

- Princesa... me preguntaba... veréis... .- no se animaba.

Lita lo amenazó con el puño.

- ¡¡Está bien!!¡¡Está bien!!.- se apartó de ella con los brazos levantados, lo último que le apetecía era enfrentarse a una scout enfadada.- Quería saber si es cierto lo que se cuenta de que le ganasteis al subcapitán Alex jugando al póquer.- dijo de carrerilla y con los ojos cerrados.

Lita se quedó muda de la impresión, y ella que pensaba que la miraba raro por su padre.

- Es que aquí nadie ha conseguido ganarle nunca.- prosiguió un poco más tranquilo al ver que Lita no lo golpeaba aún.- y nos gustaría saber cómo lo lograsteis.

- Eso era todo.- empezó a reír a carcajadas.- Habérmelo dicho antes.

- Eso quiere decir... .- la miró esperanzado.

- Sí.- le guiñó un ojo.- Os enseñaré algunos truquillos para ganarle.

_"Y de paso le doy una buena lección a ese idiota"_.- pensó maquiavélicamente.

Lita se quedó un cuarto de hora más explicándole con todo detalle al soldado cómo debía jugar para ganar. Cuando salió de allí para regresar al palacio lunar una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción enmarcaba su rostro.

Mientras tanto el soldado esperó a que lo relevaran de su puesto para ir en busca de dos amigos suyos al sótano de la prisión y darles la buena noticia. Por el camino evitó pasar por la celda en donde se mantenía cautivo al rey Hades pues a pesar de que ya no tenía sus poderes y de que se encontraba encadenado, el joven le tenía un poco de miedo.

Desde que lo trajeron allí y lo condenaron al exilio (condena que se haría efectiva en tres meses), Hades no había parado de maldecir a la reina, de jurar que todos pagarían con su vida y de golpear continuamente la puerta de la celda tratando de derribarla, hasta el punto de dislocarse el hombro.

Al final no había quedado más remedio que encadenarlo por su propia seguridad. No obstante, los insultos habían continuado hasta que los propios soldados que lo custodiaban habían decidido taparle la boca para evitar seguir escuchando sus venenosas palabras y, puesto que nadie se preocupaba ya del traidor, no había habido represalias.

Pero no había sido suficiente porque Hades parecía ser capaz de transmitir con su mirada la misma sensación de acorralamiento que con sus palabras. Por eso, todos lo evitaban.

**La Luna, habitación de la reina**

Después de releer por quinta vez la carta que había escrito a los reyes de la Tierra, Serenity la selló y entregó a Artemis para que la enviara a la Tierra con un mensajero lo antes posible. En cuanto el muchacho salió de la habitación, suspiró y se restregó sus cansados ojos. Escribir esa carta había sido una de las tareas más difíciles que había tenido que llevar a cabo desde que se convirtiera en reina de la Luna.

- Espero haber hecho lo correcto.- rogó mientras se levantaba de la silla que ocupaba y contemplaba el paisaje lunar desde su balcón.

- La decisión fue aprobada por los miembros que aún quedan del consejo.- intentó animarla Luna.- No tenéis por que sentiros como si toda la responsabilidad fuera vuestra.

- Fue mi decisión aislar a la Tierra del Milenario de Plata y ha sido mía la decisión de ser totalmente sincera con la reina Calice y hablarle de la situación en la que nos encontramos.- cerrando los ojos con pesar.- Merece una explicación y una disculpa.

- Pero no creéis que la acepte¿verdad?

La reina abrió los ojos y miró con fijeza a la consejera.

- No.- dijo finalmente.

- Pero eso no es lo único que os preocupa¿cierto?.- indagó Luna.

- Me preocupa Setsuna.- asintió.- Desde que supo que su padre había muerto en la explosión provocada por la bola de cristal que poseía junto con todos los plutonianos que se encontraban en ese momento en el planeta se ha tomado muy en serio su misión como Sailor Plutón. Lo único que hace es vigilar las puertas del tiempo y cuando alguien menciona lo ocurrido se limita a decir que ya no tiene remedio.

- Ha debido de ser un golpe muy duro para ella.- comentó Luna.- Seguramente solo necesita tiempo para asumirlo y aceptarlo.

- Supongo.- se sentó de nuevo.- Espero.

- En cuanto a los reyes de la Tierra.- prosiguió Luna.- habéis hecho cuanto ha estado en vuestras manos para disculparos, nadie es perfecto y si la reina Calice no es capaz de aceptar esta verdad y de ver que solo hicisteis lo que considerasteis justo en su momento es porque tal vez no merezca que se le dé la oportunidad de entrar en la alianza.

- Gracias por tu confianza.- sonrió Serenity.- A veces me pregunto que haría sin ti. Bueno.- se incorporó un poco más animada.- creo que iré a visitar a mi hija un rato, no me gustaría que despertase totalmente sola.

- Pero majestad.- advirtió la consejera con pesar.- La princesa está...

La reina se giró hacia ella con una mirada suplicante.

- Os acompañaré.- dijo al final con un gran suspiro.- A mí tampoco me gustaría que la princesa despertase sola.

La reina le sonrió agradecida y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena.

**Puertas del tiempo**

La puerta del pasado comenzó a brillar con un débil resplandor plateado cuando su guardiana se acercó hasta ella y colocó su mano sobre el pomo.

Su rostro permanecía impasible pero el temblor de su brazo y el hecho de que aún no abriera la puerta la delataban. No estaba segura de hacerlo.

Deseaba atravesar esa puerta y advertir a su padre sobre lo que iba a ocurrir pero al mismo tiempo su responsabilidad como sailor scout le impedía hacerlo. Finalmente tomó una decisión, cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la puerta de golpe para inmediatamente después cerrarla de un portazo en el que descargó toda su furia y frustración. Después, se dejó caer de rodillas con el rostro inexpresivo, ni una sola lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Permaneció así durante horas, en un silencio aún más desconsolador que el propio llanto, un silencio que desde ahora la acompañaría en todos sus actos y que solo una pequeña niña de ojos rojos lograría romper en un futuro aún muy lejano.

Tal vez no pudiera utilizar la puerta del pasado para cambiar lo ocurrido pero si podía honrar la memoria de su padre y de su pueblo vigilando que las puertas del pasado y del futuro no se abrieran nunca e impidiendo que lo ocurrido en Plutón se repitiera mediante la puerta del presente, un paso que con el tiempo le reportaría más dolor que consuelo.

Decidida, se levantó y colocó su mano sobre ésta. En esta ocasión, no hubo dudas.

**Unidad militar de la Luna**

- ¿Hoy no piensas ir a visitar a tu princesa?.- inquirió de pronto Alex mientras barajaba las cartas.

- No creo que me dé tiempo.- contestó el aludido.- Es bastante tarde.

- Sí, supongo que sí.- comenzó a repartirlas.- Deberíamos haber terminado el juego al menos hace una hora, así hubieras podido ir.

Durante un segundo Arthur se quedó parado como dudando si coger o no la carta que su amigo le ofrecía. Al final la agarró y la colocó junto con las otras.

- Eres un buen amigo.- contestó como excusándose.- También mereces recibir visitas de vez en cuando, sobre todo después de lo que has pasado.

- Bueno.- se encogió de hombros.- supongo que es tan buena razón como cualquier otra.

Cinco minutos después.

- 87, 88 y 90... ¡Gané!.- dejó caer las cartas sobre la mesa.- Parece que la brisca tampoco es lo tuyo, amigo mío.

- Suerte.- rió Arthur mientras barajaba las cartas.- Esta vez te ganaré.

- Lo que tu digas.- se burló.- Por cierto¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a ver a tu princesa?.- atacó de pronto.

Arthur volvió a quedarse paralizado pero durante tan poco tiempo que apenas se notó.

- Otra vez con lo mismo.- fingió una sonrisa.- Voy a empezar a pensar que no te agrada mi compañía.

- Me preocupas.- respondió.- Somos amigos y esta es la primera vez que aceptas echar una partida a las cartas por más de tres horas.

- Me apetecía.- bajó la mirada negándose a hablar sobre el tema.

- Lo que tu digas.- contestó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo sin creer una sola palabra.

Continuaron jugando durante media hora más como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y Arthur decidió marcharse a su propia habitación para descansar. Alex había perdido ya la esperanza de que su amigo se desahogara cuando sorpresivamente se detuvo a medio camino de la salida y habló sin voltearse.

- No soporto verla en ese estado y no saber si despertará o no algún día.- su voz sonó extremadamente triste.- Empiezo a pensar que nunca lo hará.

Abrió la puerta para marcharse.

- Eso no lo sabes.- lo detuvo Alex.- Y podrías arrepentirte si despierta y no estás a su lado.- colocando una mano sobre su hombro.- Ve a verla.

- Para ti es fácil de decir.- se marchó sin añadir nada más.

**Un día después, al anochecer**

- Y pensar que aún quedan chiflados en este mundo que creen poder ganarme.-movió la cabeza Alex reprobatoriamente mientras contaba con satisfacción el capital recaudado jugando al póquer con tres incautos soldados que lo habían retado en la noche totalmente convencidos de su victoria.

- Qué idiota les habrá metido semejante estupidez en la cabeza.- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras guardaba el dinero y se metía en la cama.

En el mismo instante, Lita estornudó en sueños con la extraña necesidad de golpear a cierto pelirrojo insufrible.

Continuará...

En este capítulo he tratado de mostraros, más o menos, lo que ha ocurrido con cada uno de los planetas implicados en la guerra en contra de la Luna y como se sienten los personajes principales más afectados por la misma. Espero que con ello haya aclarado algunas de vuestras dudas.

Aún me quedan algunos cabos sueltos pero no son muy importantes y os iré mostrando las reacciones de los personajes que aún quedan vivos en capítulos posteriores pero de una forma muy breve (por ejemplo, como se siente Serena ante la muerte de Haruka y Michiru).

En cuanto al encuentro entre Serena y Endymión, iba a ponerlo en este capítulo pero como estoy intentando que todos los capítulos del fic tengan más o menos la misma longitud, he decidido ponerlo en el capítulo siguiente. Pero no os preocupéis que ya lo tengo casi terminado y no creo que tarde más de una semana en subirlo.

Pues eso, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me mandéis muchos, muchísimos reviews con vuestras opiniones (ji, ji, ji).

Saludos Selene

Mirianky: No te preocupes por Endymión que de aquí a dos o tres capítulos más no seguirá sufriendo tanto. Y en cuanto al encuentro, paciencia que como he dicho no queda más de una semana para que esté terminado y subido a fanfiction, ahora sí, te recuerdo que tal vez no sea lo que esperas exactamente aunque en lo particular pienso que me está quedando bastante bien.

Nacy: Gracias, gracias, me das muchos ánimos, es una buena noticia que ya con 35 capítulos mi fic sea capaz de enganchar tanto hasta el extremo de no poder parar hasta que uno termina de leerlo. Ni yo misma me lo creo, de hecho nunca pensé pasar de los 20 pero ya ves, he ido enredando las cosas y los capítulos se me han disparado. Gracias por tu review.

Starlight: Pues al parecer también se publicó aquí el review. Como ya respondí a tus preguntas solo me queda agradecerte tus reviews (espero que nunca terminen) y esperar que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Besos, Selene

Irisjas: No te preocupes que no me desanimo fácilmente, empecé la historia y la terminaré. Haber si terminas de leer la historia entera y me das tu opinión.

Yamiana: Bueno, al final he tardado un poco con la actualización pero es que con unas cosas y otras no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado a tus amigas y a ti, y os agradezco el review, la verdad es que cuando te pasas de cierto número de capítulos, sobre todo por entremezclar más personajes de la cuenta cuando no tienes experiencia cuesta un poco que todo quede más o menos coherente. Por lo visto, voy en buen camino. Gracias de nuevo

Mandy¡No te preocupes, que pienso seguir escribiendo hasta que me quede sin ideas! Gracias por los ánimos, que nunca están de más.

Akane: Lo siento, lo siento, sé que estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar de capítulo en capítulo pero sinceramente no creo que pueda ir más rápido, solo puedo asegurarte que no te desesperes que aunque tarde terminaré la historia. Al menos el siguiente capítulo no tardará más de una semana (vale, ya lo tengo casi terminado). Respecto a lo de la lista de correo es que como hace tiempo que no escribo ni la miro (de hecho, apenas me llegan correos) lo cierto es que me había olvidado de ella, ni siquiera estoy segura de recordar la dirección para enviar los mensajes. De todas formas, enviaré por ahí un mensaje para que sepan la dirección de mi página web y vigilen la historia allí, por si se me olvida de nuevo mandar los capítulos.

Serenabombon: Sí, son muchos, parece mentira que cuando empecé a escribir la historia me preocupara el llegar al menos a los veinte. Bueno, me alegro de que te hayan gustado y a ver si con éste pasa lo mismo. Selene.

Erica: Si lo intento pero es que por una u otra cosa al final se me va mucho tiempo. De todas formas, lo que si puedo prometer es que no voy a volver a tardar más de un año en subir un nuevo capítulo. Saludos, Selene


	37. El despertar de Serena

**Capítulo 36: El despertar de Serena**

- ¿Ya estamos todas?.- preguntó Rei.

- Falta Lita.- contestó Amy.- Ha ido en busca de los dulces que preparó esta mañana.

- No, viene por las escaleras.- advirtió Mina.

En cuanto Lita se reunió con sus amigas, las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena para pasar las últimas horas de la tarde con ella tal y como venían haciendo desde que terminara la guerra. Un soldado la había encontrado inconsciente, en su estado civil y con todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas y magulladuras junto con el cuerpo sin vida de Saturno.

Por supuesto, la reina fue puesta sobre aviso inmediatamente y las heridas de Serena tratadas en el hospital. Físicamente estaba bien pero no había despertado desde entonces y nadie sabía que hacer para remediar la situación. Ni siquiera el cristal de plata había funcionado.

Los primeros días posteriores a la batalla la joven recibía visita de casi todos los habitantes de palacio que la apreciaban y querían y que le estaban profundamente agradecidos por haberlos librado de la temible Saturno (todos daban por hecho que ella había sido la vencedora).

Sin embargo y conforme el tiempo transcurría las visitas se fueron reduciendo progresivamente hasta que solo la reina, Luna, Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy le hacían compañía con la esperanza de que pudiera oírlas y de que el sonido familiar de sus voces le diera fuerzas para luchar contra aquello que la mantenía dormida.

Los demás habían perdido la esperanza y no soportaban el ver a su amada princesa en ese estado, menos aún Arthur.

Ya dentro de la habitación de Serena, cada una de las chicas cogió una silla y la acercó a la cama de la joven, saludándola e iniciando una amena conversación.

- Mmmmm... estos pastelillos están deliciosos, Lita.- la felicitó Mina.- Creo que me los comería todos.

- Es una nueva receta.- sonrió la aludida orgullosa de sí misma.- Se me ocurrió ayer mientras me duchaba.

- Te ves feliz.- comentó Amy.- ¿Es por el juicio?

- Sí.- respondió la aludida con timidez.- Mi padre no podrá ejercer la soberanía de Júpiter nunca más pero al menos no creo que le caigan más de cinco o seis años en prisión.- ampliando su sonrisa.- Volveremos a ser una familia y superaremos lo ocurrido.

- ¿Vendrás entonces a la fiesta de Mina?

- Sí, supongo que sí.

- Desde luego, menudo momento has escogido para organizar una fiesta.- gruñó Rei.- Aún tenemos muchos asuntos que solucionar.

- No seas quejica.- se defendió la aludida.- También necesitamos divertirnos un poco.

- Para ti es fácil de decir.- insistió.- Es en tu planeta y no tienes que levantarte temprano a la mañana siguiente para volver a casa.

- Quédate en Venus un día más.

- Sabes que no puedo.- bufó.- Mi padre quiere que esté presente en la reunión que ha organizado para tratar el asunto del túnel subterráneo que conduce a palacio.

- ¿Está pensando en cerrarlo?.- inquirió Lita.

- En cerrarlo y en reforzar el escudo.- contestó cruzándose de brazos.- Se suponía que ese túnel era una vía de escape secreta pero ahora todo el mundo la conoce.- mascullando entre dientes.- Me gustaría saber cómo demonios supo ese Alex que existía.

- A lo mejor Lita lo sabe.- intervino Mina maliciosa.- Últimamente lo visita mucho.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!.- exclamó la princesa de Júpiter indignada.- Solo lo visito por petición de mi padre.- poniendo la peor cara de su repertorio.- ¡Es un tipajo de lo peor!

- Que sabe jugar a las cartas.- añadió Rei intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

- Lo único bueno que tiene.

- Ji, ji, ji.- rió Mina picaronamente.- Así empezaron Serena y el príncipe de la Tierra.

- Por favor.- hizo un gesto despectivo.- no hay ni punto de comparación.

- Pero sabes o no por que ese _tipajo_ conocía la existencia del túnel.- dijo Rei.

- No soy su confidente.

- Cambiando de tema.- intervino Mina al darse cuenta de que por ahí no llegarían a ninguna parte.- ¿Qué vais a poneros para la fiesta?

- Ni idea.- contestó Lita.

- Mmm... .- se acarició Rei la barbilla pensativa.- Puede que le coja prestado el vestido rojo a Serena.- echándose el pelo hacia atrás coquetamente.- A ella nunca le ha sentado tan bien como a mí.

- ¡¡Rei!!.- exclamó Lita escandalizada.- ¡¡No puedes asaltar el armario de Serena!!

- Era broma.- le sacó la lengua.- Ya lo haré cuando pueda defenderse.- al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho esto.

- Será pronto.- sonrió Lita esperanzada.

- ¡¡Por supuesto!!.- palmeó Mina con suavidad el hombro de Serena.- Nuestra amiga es una luchadora¿verdad Amy?

- ...

- ¿Amy?

- ...

- ¿Amy?.- le pasó una mano por delante de la cara.

- ...

- ¡¡Amy!!.- gritó exasperada.

- ¿Qué?¿Quién?.- prestó por fin atención la peliazul.

- Si, tu.- señaló Rei.- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, no... .- miró a Serena durante unos segundos.- ... es solo que durante un instante me pareció que... oh... es una tontería.- rió con suavidad.- olvidadlo.

- Si tú lo dices.- la miró raro Mina.- ¿Qué vas a ponerte para la fiesta?

- Supongo que el vestido azul.

- Buena elección.- la apoyó Lita.- Te queda muy bien.

- Yo me pondré el dorado de tirantes.- comentó Mina.- Ya solo me falta ir en busca de mi pareja.

- ¿En busca de tu pareja?

- Sí.- afirmó con corazones en los ojos.- Voy a ir a buscar a Hiperión.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!!.- exclamaron al unísono Rei y Lita.- ¡¡Estás loca!!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?.- protestó.- Lo extraño y seguro que a él le ocurre lo mismo.- afirmó con presunción.

- No sé.- respondió sarcástica Rei.- Tal vez que Hiperión sea terrícola y que nuestra relación con la Tierra no esté muy bien definida en este momento.

- ¡¡Bah!! Seguro que aceptan la oferta de la reina.- rebatió la rubia.- Serían tontos sino lo hicieran.

- Rei tiene razón.- intervino Lita.- Ahora no es el mejor momento.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!.- protestó molesta.- Prometimos que ayudaríamos a Serena con Endymión¡lo mío es igual!

Un movimiento en la cama atrajo la atención de Amy.

- No seas ridícula.- gruñó la princesa de Marte.- No es el momento para ninguna de las dos. Nos ocuparemos de Hiperión y de Endymión cuando pase un poco más de tiempo y todo esté más calmado.

Amy contuvo la respiración insegura de lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡¡Ya han pasado tres meses!!.- se cruzó de brazos decidida.- Iré a buscar a Hiperión y estoy segura de que si Serena estuviera despierta me apoyaría sin dudar, ella ama a Endymión tanto como...

- ¡¡Repítelo!!.- exclamó de pronto Amy levantándose de golpe y volcando su silla.

Todas la miraron asustadas.

- Amy... .- empezó Lita.

- Repite...- tomó a Mina de las manos.- ... lo último que has dicho.

- ¿Qué?.- la miró confundida.- ¿Lo de ir a buscar a Hiperión?

Amy miró a Serena.

- No, eso no es.- murmuró pensativa.- Serena no ha reaccionado.

- ¿Ha reaccionado?.- preguntó Lita asombrada.

- No puede ser verdad.- cogió Rei la mano de Serena esperanzada.

- Pero si no se mueve.- señaló Mina.

- La vi mover los labios.- respondió Amy.- Creo que algo que dijiste la hizo reaccionar.

- ¿En serio?.- se emocionó.- ¿El qué?¿Qué iré a buscar a Hiperión?¿Qué iré a la Tierra?¿Qué extraño a Hiperión?¿Qué...

- No, eso no puede ser.- la detuvo Amy.- Tiene que ser algo que le importe, algo que extrañe, que ame, que...

Las cuatro amigas se miraron con complicidad.

- ¡¡Endymión!!.- exclamaron al unísono.

Al instante, Serena volvió a mover los labios, estaba susurrando algo, algo importante para ella. Susurraba el nombre de Endymión.

- Tenemos que traerlo.- habló Rei en nombre de todas.- Serena lo necesita.

**Dos horas después, en la Tierra**

- Aún no me puedo creer que haya dejado que me convenzas otra vez.- farfulló Endymión mientras seguía a su primo a través del bosque.

- Te juro que no te arrepentirás.- respondió Hiperión con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Al menos podrías decirme de que se trata.- suspiró dándose por vencido.

- Ya está.- se paró de pronto Hiperión provocando que su primo casi chocara contra él.- Este es el lugar.

- ¿Y qué tiene de especial este lugar?.- le echó un vistazo.

- Pero.- lo ignoró.- ¿Dónde está? No la veo por ningún lado.

- ¿A quién no ves?.- inquirió Endymión con el ceño fruncido. La palabra _la _lo había puesto sobre aviso.

- A mí adorada Minako.- respondió Hiperión como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- ¿Minako?¿La chica de la que supuestamente estás enamorado?

- Supuestamente no, lo estoy.- enzarzado en su búsqueda Hiperión no notó la expresión de enojo de su primo.

- ¿Tratas de decirme.- prosiguió molesto.- que ese asunto tan urgente y de vital importancia por el que me has despertado, hecho escalar muros y esquivar a las tropas nocturnas se llama Minako?

Hiperión se giró y miró al príncipe de la Tierra con fingida inocencia.

- Ella me pidió que te trajera.

- ¡Hiperión!.- lo amenazó con el dedo.- Mereces que recuerde enviarte a un monasterio cuando sea rey ( pobre, no recuerda que está desheredado).

- Estarás de broma¿no?.- tragó saliva atemorizado ante tal posibilidad.

Endymión ni se dignó en contestar, se dio media vuelta para volver a la base militar cuando la voz de una joven lo detuvo.

- Espera Endymión, necesito hablar contigo... de Serena.- añadió.

En otro momento y con lo molesto que estaba con su primo, Endymión no hubiera hecho caso de la petición de una desconocida pero la mención a la princesa de la Luna bastó para que se detuviera y mirara a la recién llegada con desconfianza y a la vez con cierta esperanza.

Desconfianza porque sabía que era imposible que volviera a reunirse con Serena y sabía que se trataba de un cruel engaño y esperanza porque todas las noches soñaba con volver a verla y a estrecharla entre sus brazos para no dejarla marchar nunca más y, solo por eso, era incapaz de cerrar cualquier puerta que le abrieran por pequeña que fuera, incluso la posibilidad de hablar de ella.

Por todo ello, el príncipe examinó con detalle a la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de él buscando algún indicio de sus intenciones. La joven tenía el pelo rubio y largo, recogido con un enorme lazo rojo y llevaba puesto una especie de uniforme que dejaba poco a la imaginación, algo que no le agradó en lo más mínimo y que sumó bastantes puntos en su contra.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada en escena de su primo.

- ¡¡Minako!!.- exclamó éste feliz de ver de nuevo a su amada.

- ¿Ella es Minako?.- agarró el príncipe a su primo impidiendo que se reuniera con la joven.

- ¿A qué es divina?.- cuestionó el chico con emoción.

- ¿Qué le has contado exactamente de Serena?.- lo interrogó Endymión.

- ¿De Serena?.- lo miró confundido.

- Sí, de Serena.- asintió.- ¿De qué otra forma podría saber de ella? No creo que a Serena le diera tiempo a entablar amistad con nadie más aparte de nosotros durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí.

- ¿Qué insinúas?.- preguntó molesto.- Aunque no lo creas tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que hablarle de tu amor platónico.

- ¿Seguro?.- lo atravesó con la mirada.- Más te vale que este no sea otro intento de los tuyos para que acepte hablar con mi madre.

- ¡Claro que no!.- exclamó ofendido.- ¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy?

- Pero entonces...

- ¿De qué habláis?.- inquirió de pronto una voz chillona haciendo que los dos príncipes saltaran hacia atrás del susto.

- De nada importante, mi pequeña diosa.- la cogió de las manos Hiperión lazándole una mirada asesina a su primo que torció el rostro en un gesto despectivo.- Es que Endy no se cree que conozcas a Serena, aunque ahora que lo pienso... .- le soltó las manos pensativo.- ... ¿cómo puedes conocerla si ella es...

- La princesa de la Luna.- le sonrió la joven con dulzura.- Pues porque yo también vengo de allí.- irguiéndose con orgullo.- Soy Minako, princesa del planeta Venus y sailor scout defensora del Milenario de Plata.

- ¿Vives en la Luna?.- omitió todo lo demás muy emocionado por el origen de su amada que la hacía aún más especial.

- Sí.- asintió con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Endymión con seriedad.- He venido a buscarte, necesito que me acompañes a la Luna... Serena te necesita.

El chico la miró con suspicacia aunque no pudo evitar que se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez lo que decía fuera cierto y de que Serena la hubiera enviado a buscarlo (ya se sabe que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde).

Aún así necesitaría algo más que simples palabras para creerla.

- ¿Le ocurre algo malo?.- inquirió Hiperión un poco preocupado por su amiga.

- Hubo una batalla.- contó con pesar.- la ganamos pero Serena resultó herida en el combate, cayó inconsciente y desde entonces no ha despertado.- dirigiendo una mirada suplicante al príncipe de la Tierra.- creemos que eres el único que puede ayudarla.

- ¿Pretendes que me crea que Serena ha participado en una batalla a vida o a muerte?.- inquirió el aludido con los brazos cruzados incapaz de imaginar a su frágil amada como a una guerrera.- ¡¡Eso es ridículo!!

- Serena es una gran guerrera al igual que yo, nuestro poder es inmenso.- respondió ofendida.- Nadie en este planeta es rival para nosotras.

- Nunca se ha oído hablar de una mujer guerrera y menos aún con facultades mágicas.- insistió cada vez más seguro de que todo era un engaño y más enojado consigo mismo por haber albergado la esperanza de que todo fuera cierto.

- En la Luna sí.- se entrometió Hiperión.

Endymión lo fusiló con la mirada.

- No importa.- habló Minako bastante molesta aún.- Vendrás conmigo de todas formas.

- Es suficiente.- se dio media vuelta para volver a la base, no quería seguir escuchándola.

- Endy, espera.- intentó detenerlo Hiperión.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar con él para hacerlo recapacitar una cadena dorada de corazones rodeó a la sailor que exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!¡Ataca!

Al instante, la cadena se enrolló alrededor de Endymión inmovilizándolo por completo ante la mirada atónica de los dos príncipes.

- Nos vamos.- sentenció la chica con autoridad.

- ¡Genial!.- exclamó Hiperión olvidándose por un momento de la situación.- Me muero de ganas por conocer la Luna.

- ¡¡Hiperión!!.- le gritó su primo obviamente preocupado por su bienestar.

- Lo siento, amor mío.- se disculpó Mina mientras cogía al indefenso y furioso príncipe del brazo.- Solo puedo llevarme a Endymión.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó indignado ignorando las miradas de _más te vale que no salga de ésta porque sino... _de su furibundo primo.

- Pero no te preocupes.- le lanzó un coqueto beso con la mano.- vendrás conmigo para el baile.

A continuación, una luz dorada envolvió a la sailor y a su prisionero y ambos desaparecieron del bosque ante la maravillada y asombrada mirada de Hiperión.

**La Luna, habitación de Serena**

Fue cuestión de segundos, en un instante estaba en el bosque inmovilizado y al siguiente se encontraba _libre _en una amplia habitación rodeado de cuatro mujeres jóvenes: la que lo había traído, una con cola de caballo que lo miraba con curiosidad, una tercera de cabello azulado y una cuarta con el ceño fruncido.

- Así que tú eres el famoso Endymión.- dijo ésta última.

Endymión las miró con desconfianza, lamentaba más que nunca no haber traído consigo su espada y cuando la chica de cabello azulado se acercó hasta él retrocedió unos pasos con precaución. Después de lo que había visto hacer a la rubia no volvería a dudar nunca más de la capacidad combativa de una mujer.

Esperando algún ataque mágico como el anterior se sorprendió enormemente cuando la chica juntó ambas manos en actitud suplicante.

- Ayúdala, por favor.- dijo mientras fijaba la vista en algún punto situado a su espalda.

Por inercia, el príncipe echó un vistazo a su alrededor y cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba en la cama fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si lo único real y tangible en el mundo fuera la persona que allí reposaba, su princesa de la Luna.

Se olvidó de todo lo demás, de dónde estaba y de cómo había llegado hasta allí, lo único que sabía es que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad y que volvía a estar al lado de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, su corazón rebosaba de felicidad y su rostro lucía una amplia sonrisa.

Con pasos lentos se acercó poco a poco hasta ella temeroso de que si hacía algún movimiento brusco desaparecería y él volvería a despertar de unos de sus numerosos sueños.

Sin embargo, la realidad fue mucho peor porque conforme se fue acercando se fue dando cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien con la princesa. La joven tenía el rostro pálido, un ligero temblor recorría todo su cuerpo y no paraba de susurrar su nombre con desesperación, parecía que el remedio había sido peor que la enfermedad pues ahora Serena no solo dormía sino que soñaba y sus sueños estaban repletos de tormentos.

Un inmenso dolor se apoderó del corazón del príncipe mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y contemplaba con agonía el estado en que se encontraba su amada.

- Será mejor que salgamos.- susurró Lita.- vigilaremos que nadie los interrumpa.

Todas asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

- Serena... cara de luna... .- le habló Endymión con ternura tras unos minutos de silencio en los que trató de asumir la situación, si lo habían traído hasta allí era porque existía la posibilidad de que despertara.- ...estoy aquí, ya no tienes nada que temer.

Por un momento pareció que sus palabras la tranquilizaban pero fue solo una ilusión porque al cabo de unos segundos los temblores regresaron más violentos que antes.

Angustiado, Endymión la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza intentando transmitirle que estaba a su lado y que no se marcharía de allí hasta que no estuviera recuperada.

- Te he extrañado mucho¿sabes?.- le acarició el rostro y tocó con suavidad sus labios.- Tus besos y tus palabras de doble filo, todo.

Los temblores volvieron a desaparecer y una ligera sonrisa iluminó el semblante de la princesa. Endymión sonrió también mientras hundía su mano en el sedoso cabello de la joven.

- Te fuiste antes de que pudiera hacerlo.- le confió.- No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con hacerlo... es precioso.

En ese momento, Endymión sintió como la mano de Serena correspondía a su apretón.

- Despierta mi amor.- le suplicó.- esta vez no dejaré que te marches, nadie, ni mi madre, ni ese Arthur ni tu misma conseguirán que lo haga... me has llamado.- recordó con expresión dura.- y te llevaré conmigo a la Tierra aunque tenga que secuestrarte.- acercó sus labios a los de ella y los presionó con anhelo.- Te necesito.

- En...Endymión.- lo llamó la joven solo que esta vez su voz sonaba feliz.

- Lo sabía.- bromeó el príncipe sintiendo que todo marchaba bien.- eres demasiado niña como para reconocer que tú tampoco puedes vivir sin mí.

Serena puso una mueca de disgusto.

- Lo mejor será que a partir de ahora seas una niña buena y no me lleves más la contraria.- sonrió al ver como la mueca de su amada se hacía más visible.

- La próxima vez podría ser que no tuvieras tanta suerte.- acercó la boca a su oreja y la mordió con suavidad.- Podría estar ocupado rescatando a otra damisela en apuros, ya sabes.- se pavoneó.- lo irresistible que soy.

- Endymión... idiota.- susurró en sueños la princesa.

- Usagi... cabezota.- respondió nostálgico.

No hubo más respuestas.

Endymión la contempló durante un largo tiempo, rememorando con nostalgia el breve espacio de tiempo que habían pasado juntos en la Tierra.

Ahora que el color había vuelto a su rostro, que respiraba con normalidad y que volvía a sonreír en sueños, se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Mientras la contemplaba extasiado, una reconfortante calidez se adueñó de él y las palabras surgieron de su boca sin apenas proponérselo, dando forma a un sentimiento que había nacido hacía ya tres meses en la Tierra y que se había ido fortaleciendo con el paso del tiempo y la distancia.

- Te amo, cara de luna.- rozó sus labios.- Ojalá fueras mía.- aprisionó su labio inferior y deslizó la mano derecha sobre su cintura.- ahora.- presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo.- siempre.- hundió su otra mano en su dorado cabello.- eternamente mía.- presionó sus labios contra los suyos, besándola con anhelo, con pasión, con el deseo de fundir su cuerpo y su alma con los de ella para toda la eternidad.

El beso fue correspondido, el abrazo también, la pasión y la entrega fueron mutuas y el deseo de ser uno solo fue compartido.

La pequeña mano de la princesa que apretaba con firmeza el cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo propio brilló con un ligero tono plateado, la del príncipe lo hizo en dorado. Pronto, ambas luces cubrieron los cuerpos de los dos enamorados inundando la habitación de hermosos reflejos dorados y plateados y cuando los dos príncipes por fin rompieron el beso, Serena estaba despierta y miraba con adoración a su príncipe.

- Acepto.- murmuró la joven con sus bellos ojos azules brillándole de la emoción.-Acepto ser eternamente tuya.

Endymión le sonrió feliz y volvió a besarla para sellar definitivamente su promesa, las brillantes luces se disiparon y cuando el príncipe se separó de nuevo de su amada y abrió los ojos, ésta seguía dormida y él se sentía como si acabara de despertar de un nebuloso sueño.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- se restregó la cara confuso.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido porque en ese momento Mina y la chica de la cabellera negra entraron como huracanes en la habitación y lo abordaron sin contemplaciones.

- Tienes que irte.- dijo la del pelo negro.

Estas palabras pusieron inmediatamente en alerta a Endymión.

- ¡No!.- exclamó con determinación.- No dejaré a Serena hasta que no me asegure de que está bien.

- No tienes opción.- contestó Rei con un gruñido.- Arthur y la reina vienen hacia aquí y no deben encontrarte en la habitación de Serena bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- He dicho que no.- las desafió.

Pero al igual que ocurriera la vez anterior, Mina lo agarró del brazo y lo teletransportó sin contemplaciones de regreso al bosque de la Tierra.

- Volveremos a por ti.- intentó tranquilizarlo antes de desaparecer de nuevo en medio de una cegadora luz dorada.

Impotente, Endymión golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol cercano haciéndose sangre en los nudillos y despertando a Hiperión que se había quedado dormido esperándole.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_"Intentan distraernos"_ pensó Arthur al notar el esfuerzo de Lita, Amy y más tarde de Rei por impedir que la reina y él entraran en la habitación de Serena.

La cuestión era por qué y la más que evidente respuesta hizo estremecer de miedo al apuesto capitán. No era posible que después de haber sido capaz de volver allí para ver a Serena esta hubiera... hubiera muerto, pensó con pavor.

Con ese horrible pensamiento clavado como espina en su cabeza y en su corazón, Arthur se las arregló para esquivar a las persistentes amigas de su prometida y entrar el cuarto. Con gran alivio por su parte al ver que seguía dormida, se sentó en el borde de su cama y alargó la mano para acariciarla.

Un ligero movimiento lo detuvo. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, vio como Serena susurraba un nombre que no entendió demasiado bien y abría los ojos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se tornó en una de casi decepción cuando su mirada azulada se encontró con la de Arthur.

Ese gesto, en contra de su voluntad, hizo que el capitán volviera a tener ese mal presentimiento que lo había invadido durante su visita a la Tierra.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para ahondar en él ni en la extraña actitud de Serena porque en ese momento la reina entró a la habitación y, al ver a su querida hija despierta, corrió a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Continuará...

Aquí tenéis el tan esperado reencuentro de Serena y Endymión, no sé si era exactamente lo que os hubiera gustado pero personalmente me gusta mucho como ha quedado, al ver la serie de Sailor Moon siempre pensé que quedaría muy bien en el pasado alguna escena en que los destinos de Serena y Endymión quedaran unidos para siempre y puesto que lo que mantenía dormida a Serena era la magia del sello de Pharaon 90 pensé que quedaría perfecto que el amor de Endymión rompiera esta magia y que como resultado de este amor y de la mezcla del poder de ambos se convirtieran en almas gemelas. Sinceramente ha sido uno de los capítulos con los que más he disfrutado en su redacción y en los resultados obtenidos. Espero que a vosotros también os haya parecido bien.

Ahora paso a los reviews.

NaNcYaGa: Pues sí, lo que pasa es que ese fic lo he dejado de lado temporalmente, hasta que no termine el de la Tierra y la Luna no continuo con él.

jaz021: Gracias, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo que espero que te haya gustado.

Starlight: Bueno ya ves que tu predicción era acertada, la verdad es que eso de que el príncipe despierte a su princesa siempre me ha gustado mucho aunque sea un poco infantil. Hades es que el nace malo generalmente muere villano y este no se va a librar, en cuanto a Endy, bueno está claro que su compromiso con Beryl no le va a sentar muy bien que digamos pero aún tengo que pensar su reacción. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu review.

YAMIANA: Bueno, gracias por el apoyo.

Por cierto, no sé si lo sabréis pero hace tiempo coloqué en mi página web un fanart de Hiperión y otro de Arthur, por si queréis echarles un vistazo.

Selene


	38. Sin magia

**Capítulo 37: Sin magia**

- Será mejor que regresemos, Endy.- advirtió Hiperión.- Está amaneciendo.

Endymión, sentado en el suelo y recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, ni lo miró.

- Si no me cuentas que es lo que ha pasado no podré ayudarte.- insistió preocupado.- ¿Tan mal está Serena?

-...

- Está bien.- suspiró dándose por vencido.- Si prefieres dar puñetazos en los árboles y quedarte sentado durante horas sin hacer nada en vez de compartir tus penas conmigo para tratar de encontrar una solución, allá tú.- se dio media vuelta en dirección a la base.- ya se me ocurrirá alguna excusa para que no te metas en más problemas, si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy.

- ¿No piensas esperar a tu novia?

Hiperión se detuvo inmediatamente y enarcó una ceja algo desorientado.

- ¿Mi novia?

- Tu novia Minako.- especificó Endymión.- A la que dejaste que me hechizara y me arrastrara a la Luna en contra de mi voluntad.

- ¡Ah!¡Mi adorada Minako!.- le brillaron los ojos. Segundos después se cruzó de brazos y miró con cierto rencor a su primo.- Aún estoy esperando que me agradezcas que te la presentara, gracias a ella no solo pudiste volver a ver a tu Serena sino que además tuviste la oportunidad de viajar a la Luna.

- No me permitió quedarme a su lado, me trajo de vuelta antes de que pudiera comprobar tan siquiera si ya estaba bien.

- Ah...yo... .- no supo que decir.- tendría sus razones.

Endymión fijó su mirada en su primo y sonrió con tristeza.

- También dijo que volvería a buscarme, por eso no puedo moverme de aquí.

Hiperión contempló al pelinegro con pena y se sentó a su lado.

- Seguro que ya está mejor.- intentó animarlo.- Es una chica muy fuerte.

- Lo sé.- sonrió.

- ¿Qué es una chica fuerte?

- Que ya está bien.

- Pero... no entiendo¿no decías que no pudiste comprobarlo?.

- Y no pude hacerlo pero...- colocó una mano sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.- ... pero lo siento, algo en mi interior me lo dice.

- Mmmm.- lo miró raro.- Pero entonces y dejando a un lado que ya te volviste loco como tía Calice¿por qué no volvemos a la base?

- Ya te lo he dicho.- volvió a su antigua postura hostil.- Espero a tu novia, quiero volver al lado de Serena.- una pausa momentánea.- necesito estar a su lado.

- Como quieras.- suspiró mientras se incorporaba.- cuando vuelva dile que la espero esta noche a las doce aquí mismo¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Ah!.- exclamó amenazante.- Ni se te ocurra ligar con ella¿eh?

Endymión no le respondió pero sonrió ligeramente mientras observaba como Hiperión tomaba el camino de regreso a la base.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa agradable sensación que le decía que su Serena estaba despierta y que esperaba con ansias volver a encontrarse con él. La había experimentado por vez primera minutos después de regresar a la Tierra y era gracias a ese sentimiento nuevo que no se había vuelto loco aún.

No obstante, el sonido de unos cascos de caballos que se acercaban con rapidez lo obligaron a volver a la realidad y a incorporarse en alerta. Se trataba de la guardia personal de su madre.

- Príncipe Endymión.- se acercó el capitán.- La reina quiere veros.

- ¿Para qué?.- inquirió con desconfianza.

No tardó mucho tiempo en arrepentirse de la pregunta.

- Las órdenes de la reina no se cuestionan.- respondió el capitán algo hostil.- Y ya hemos perdido tiempo tratando de localizaros.

Sabiendo que no le quedaba más opción que obedecer, Endymión subió a un caballo de malagana y se dirigió junto con la guardia real a palacio rezando porque la amiga de su amada fuera capaz de encontrarlo allí donde estuviera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de darse un baño y de vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión, Endymión se dirigió a la habitación en donde supuestamente su madre lo esperaba. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio a Hiperión en la puerta.

- ¿Tú también?.- se limitó a decir.

- Diocles me pilló justo cuando trepaba el muro.- se lamentó.- seguro que ya se lo ha contado a tía Calice.

- Cuanto antes entremos antes terminaremos con esto.- dijo Endymión mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba en la estancia seguido por su temeroso primo.

Nada mas entrar ambos príncipes supieron que algo extraño ocurría: la reina, en vez de estar sentada en el trono como de costumbre, contemplaba los jardines reales a través de una pequeña ventana de la amplia sala y no solo eso sino que además estaba sonriendo. Por el contrario, Etlio estaba más serio que de costumbre.

- Espero que vuestra breve estancia en la base militar os haya servido de escarmiento.- fue lo primero que dijo la reina tras dirigir una intensa mirada a los dos príncipes, especialmente a su hijo.- Doy por hecho que así ha sido por lo que a partir de ahora retomaréis vuestras clases con Diocles y volveréis a palacio.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, tía Calice?.- inquirió Hiperión entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de volver a su antigua y añorada vida.

- Sí.- respondió ésta mientras esperaba algún comentario de su hijo, cosa que no se produjo.- ¿No tienes nada que decir, Endymión?

- Me es indiferente.- contestó con evidente hostilidad reacio a olvidar el trato que Serena había recibido por parte de su madre.- Ninguno es mi hogar.

La reina frunció el ceño e Hiperión tragó saliva ante la inminente catástrofe.

- Yo... .- empezó la reina tratando de contenerse.-...entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo, debí explicarte la situación antes de prohibirte tratar con esa chica.

Los ojos de Hiperión y Endymión se abrieron de par en par¿la soberbia reina Calice disculpándose? Ahora si que estaban seguros de que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

- Será mejor que os sentéis.- prosiguió la reina.- Es una historia muy larga.

**Una hora después**

- ¿Lo entendéis ahora?.- inquirió la reina una vez que hubo terminado de narrarles todo lo ocurrido entre la Tierra y la Luna.- Les pedimos ayuda y nos la negaron, nos trataron injustamente y provocaron que condenásemos a muerte a un hombre inocente, a mi hermano Tiresias.- mirando a Hiperión gravemente.- a tu padre.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que los dos jóvenes trataron de asimilar todo lo que la reina y el rey les habían contado: la primera juzgando con dureza a la reina de la Luna, el segundo tratando de disculparla. Finalmente, fue el propio Endymión el que tomó la palabra.

- Todo el mundo comete errores.- dijo con sencillez.- No veo motivo alguno para profesarles tal odio.

La reina miró a su hijo fijamente conociendo de sobra sus motivos para tal afirmación pero se abstuvo de decir nada, necesitaba más que nunca reconciliarse con él para ayudar a Beryl en su misión. Cuando esta finalizara estaba segura de que ya nada le importaría a Endymión el destino de los habitantes de la Luna.

Etlio, en cambio, contempló con admiración a su hijo dándose cuenta por vez primera del gran rey en que se convertiría algún día, pues sus palabras no habían sido las de un obcecado enamorado sino las de alguien humilde y justo, capaz de reconocer que los errores de uno pueden ser mañana los tuyos.

- Endymión tiene razón.- comentó el rey orgulloso y olvidando por un momento la presencia de su esposa.- Este odio ha durado demasiado.

Calice lo fulminó con la mirada pero Etlio ni se dio cuenta de ello, conocía los planes de su esposa para con la Luna y Endymión pero su amor y su fe en ella lo hacían creer que en el momento de la verdad podría detenerla y que para entonces ya se habría dado cuenta de que imponer una prometida a su hijo no era la solución a sus problemas.

- Para vosotros es fácil de decir.- respondió la reina.- Sé perfectamente que nunca le tuviste demasiado aprecio a mi hermano, Etlio y en cuanto a Endymión y a Hiperión, nunca llegaron a conocerlo.- dirigiendo una mirada triste a su sobrino.- No sabes cuanto lo lamento.

Hiperión le devolvió la mirada pero no respondió. Su rostro lucía sombrío y apagado, algo inusual en él.

- De todas formas.- se irguió cuan alta era.- he decidido aceptar la oferta de la reina de la Luna de unirnos a la alianza planetaria.- Hiperión y Endymión la miraron sorprendidos.- Pese a lo que podáis pensar de mí, el bienestar de mi pueblo y de mi familia.- recalcó esto último mirando a su esposo.- siempre estarán por encima de mis sentimientos... ¡Endymión!

El pelinegro la atendió con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, no podía ser cierto, no podía...

- Irás a la Luna en representación de la Tierra dentro de tres semanas acompañado de los generales Jedite, Zoisite, Malachite y Neflyte.

Pero lo era.

- Pero que te quede claro Endymión.- prosiguió.- que no acepto ni aceptaré jamás una relación con la princesa de la Luna.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- No.- Endymión la miró esperanzado.- al menos que esa indisciplinada joven me demuestre que es merecedora de ser la reina de la Tierra.

Esto, por supuesto, no iba a ocurrir nunca pero Calice tuvo buen cuidado de no mencionarlo mientras que para su hijo estas simples palabras fueron suficiente para perdonarle el trato que le había dado a su amada.

¡Y él que creía que su madre era un ser calculador y frío que anteponía sus deseos a la felicidad de su propio hijo! Avergonzado, hizo algo que no hacía desde que tenía ocho años: abrazar amorosamente a su madre, quien aceptó el abrazo gustosa. En el fondo era cierto que quería a su familia y que deseaba lo mejor para ellos solo que estaba dejando que su odio hacia la Luna la condujera a ser la principal causa de su desdicha.

- Y ahora id a descansar.- se separó de su hijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.- Diocles me ha comentado que esta noche habéis estado desvelados.- comentó como quien comparte un secreto.

Los dos príncipes se despidieron y se dispusieron a abandonar la sala pero justo antes de que abrieran la puerta la voz de Calice los detuvo.

- Por cierto Endymión.- lo llamó.- Beryl también te acompañará a la Luna.

- ¿Beryl?.- se extrañó.- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero a alguien de confianza que se encargue de atender todas tus necesidades cuando estés en la Luna.

- Pero madre.- protestó el príncipe a quien no le apetecía lo más mínimo tener pegada a Beryl todo el tiempo cuando estuviera en la Luna.- estoy seguro de que en la Luna habrá doncellas perfectamente capacitadas.

- No discutas conmigo, Endymión.- lo interrumpió la reina abandonando por un momento su anterior actitud dulce.- Quiero a alguien de confianza, el que acepte la propuesta del Milenario de Plata no implica que confíe del todo en ellos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Beryl?.- insistió.- Lleva años siendo tu dama de compañía, no creo que le agrade demasiado la idea de ser destituida al cargo de doncella.

- Me alegra que te preocupes por ella.- se le iluminó el rostro a Calice con una amplia y auténtica sonrisa.- Pero Beryl está encantada de poder serte de ayuda, es una joven estupenda.

- Como no.- accedió Endymión con un nudo en el estómago.

- Y otra cosa más.- prosiguió.- A partir de mañana asistirás con ella y con la escolta que te acompañará a la Luna a unas sesiones informativas sobre lo que os espera allí. No es que sepamos mucho sobre sus costumbres y su historia pero lo poco que hemos averiguado os ayudará a no dejaros impresionar por su pomposidad.- mirando a su hijo con fijeza.- Vas a ir en representación de la Tierra Endymión y no quiero que des la impresión de ser un campesino que visita por vez primera la gran ciudad¿entendido?

Endymión asintió y abandonó la sala con una cara de desagrado que lo decía todo. Como sino hubiera tenido suficiente con las breves visitas de Beryl a la base ahora tendría que aguantarla todos los días y, a decir verdad, ya estaba harto de ella.

- Al menos ambos hemos sacado algo bueno de esto.- suspiró.- Tu volverás a los lujos de palacio y yo ya no necesitaré a tu novia para volver a ver a Serena. Quien sabe.- sonrió.- hasta puede que consiga que mi madre la acepte como nuera.

- Claro.- respondió Hiperión casi mecánicamente.

Endymión lo miró extrañado y por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que no había protestado por ser excluido del viaje a la Luna.

**Palacio real de la Luna, habitación de Serena**

- ¡Pero de verdad que estoy bien!.- exclamó por enésima vez Serena exasperada.- No hace falta que sigáis haciéndome pruebas¡lleváis toda la noche con ellas!

- Mi ángel.- la abrazó con ternura la reina.- Has estado tres meses inconsciente, es normal que queramos asegurarnos de que estás completamente recuperada, no sabemos ni que te provocó ese estado ni que te ha hecho despertar.

- Pero.- protestó cómicamente.- estoy cansada.

- Tres meses durmiendo y aún tienes sueño.- la riñó Luna con una sonrisa.- Nunca cambiarás.

- No le veo la gracia.- se quejó la princesa al ver que todos los médicos e incluso su madre reían ante el comentario.

- Su estado de salud es perfecto, princesa.- intervino el médico de mayor edad tras intercambiar unas palabras con los otros dos médicos que le habían traído los resultados de las pruebas que le habían estado haciendo a la joven durante toda la noche.- Solo falta constatar que su nivel de magia es el adecuado.

- Por supuesto.- se le iluminó la cara a Serena mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al médico que sostenía el aparato que se utilizaba para medir los niveles de energía mágica de una persona.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, sintiendo un leve hormigueo en el pecho. Cuando los volvió a abrir deseosa de poder quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos se encontró con las miradas impacientes de todos los que la rodeaban.

- Te estamos esperando.- le dijo Luna.

- Pero si... .- se extrañó pero volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar concentrarse, esta vez el hormigueo se convirtió en un molesto pinchazo.

- Ya está.- abrió los ojos.

Los médicos se miraron perplejos.

- Pero si... .- empezó uno.

- ...no hemos detectado nada.- concluyó otro.

Luna y la reina intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

- Tal vez esté estropeado.- intervino Arthur que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen.- Probadlo conmigo.

Serena tragó saliva cuando el apuesto capitán se colocó a un lado suyo. Hubiera preferido que se marchara con las chicas cuando su madre ordenó que saliera de la habitación todo el mundo a excepción de Luna y los médicos pero él se había obstinado en quedarse y se había dedicado a dirigirle penetrantes miradas todo el tiempo. La pobre Serena casi sentía que le reprochaba que al despertar todos sus pensamientos hubieran sido para Endymión.

- Todo perfecto, capitán.

- Tu turno Serena.- le apretó Arthur la mano para darle ánimos haciendo que la joven brincara de los nervios.

- Cla... claro.- titubeo mientras trataba de sonreírle y éste le dirigía otra de sus frecuentes miradas penetrantes.

Cerró los ojos y esta vez se concentró en elevar su aura al máximo ignorando el agudo dolor que sentía en el pecho. Sin embargo, tuvo que parar cuando empezó a faltarle el aire y a sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

- ¡¡Serena!!.- fue lo último que oyó antes de perder el equilibrio.

Unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron e impidieron que se golpeara contra el suelo. La elevaron en el aire y la depositaron con suavidad en la cama.

Poco a poco, las voces que la llamaban se fueron haciendo más y más cercanas hasta que pudo distinguirlas a la perfección y abrió los ojos al fin. Arthur la tenía sujeta de un mano, sin duda había sido él quien la había cogido en brazos y, al igual que su madre y Luna, lucía preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- les preguntó Serena.

- Te mareaste cuando tratabas de concentrar tu poder.- le apretó aún más fuerte la mano Arthur.- El aparato no detectó nada.

- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió en la batalla contra Sailor Saturno, mi ángel?.- se sentó a su lado la reina.- Es importante.

- Bueno.- trató de hacer memoria.- estaba muerta.- sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordarlo.- pero... cuando me acerqué a ella abrió los ojos y...

- ¿Y?.- se acercó Luna impaciente.

- Y... creo... .- trató de recordar.- ...me puso la mano en el pecho y... ¡uf!.- suspiró.- ya no recuerdo nada más, tan solo la voz de En... .-se detuvo al sentir la presión en su mano, Arthur casi se la estaba aplastando.

- ¿La voz de quién, Serena?.- la atravesó con la mirada el capitán.- Es importante.

- No lo sé.- se encogió un poco intimidada.- creo que de las chicas.- mintió.

- Con eso es suficiente, cariño.- le habló la reina.- Será mejor que descanses, Luna se quedará aquí contigo.

Serena asintió débilmente y todos abandonaron la habitación para dejarla descansar e intentar averiguar que le ocurría a su magia.

Continuará...

Aquí tenéis un capítulo más del fic, el siguiente no tardaré demasiado en subirlo porque ya lo tengo casi terminado y en este si que habrá un encuentro entre Serena y Endymión. Espero que os guste y no olvidéis ponerme review.

Erica: Qué puedo decirte, ya sé que tarde pero este año en la Universidad ha sido terrible, ahora que llegó el verano espero ir más rápido a ver si consigo terminar el fic para este año. Disfruta con este nuevo capítulo.

Tanita Love: Vaya muchas gracias por tu review, sobre todo por la parte del humor, lo intento pero la verdad es que a veces dudo de que en las partes en las que se supone que deben ser graciosas haya conseguido ese efecto. Por eso tu review me puso de muy buen humor, por cierto ya subí el fic que me enviaste.

Starligt: Sí, la verdad es que es una lástima por eso en el próximo capítulo lo solucionaré. En cuanto a Endymión, ya ves se puso hecho una furia pero es tan bueno que con saber que pronto verá a su amada se le pasa todo. Y en cuanto a lo de Beryl, ya sé cómo va a enterarse y sí no lo va a sentar nada bien pero eso ya se verá.

Yamiana: Siento el retraso, solo como disculpa decir que el siguiente capítulo será casi tan rápido como el del despertar de Serena.

Undine: No te preocupes, que Endy y Serena siempre han sido y serán también mi pareja favorita ha si que no tardarán demasiado en volver a verse.

Mirianky: Bueno sí, lo dije porque como no iban a poder hablar en realidad solamente que Endymión curará a Serena pues por eso. De todas formas, muchas gracias por tu review, pronto se verán.

Danny1989: Bueno pues me alegro de que por fin te hayas animado a leer mi historia y de que te haya gustado, me encanta tener nuevos seguidores y como he dicho no te preocupes que van a tener mucho tiempo de estar juntos.


	39. Te amo

**Capítulo 38: Te amo**

Luna sonrió al ver como su pequeña princesa estiraba los brazos y las piernas abarcando toda la cama con el rostro iluminado por una amplia sonrisa. Tal vez algo andaba mal con su magia pero le reconfortaba ver que la joven tenía sueños agradables.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante.- dijo.

Se trataba del capitán Arthur.

- Consejera Luna.- dijo el joven.- La reina desea hablar con vos.

- ¿Conmigo?¿Sabéis ya que es lo que le ocurre a la magia de la princesa?

- El consejero Artemis piensa que es posible que se trate de un sello mágico y que Serena no pueda volver a ser sailor Moon hasta que encontremos la forma de romperlo.- mirando a la princesa con amor.- Estará bien siempre y cuando no intente usar su magia.

- Menos mal.- suspiró Luna algo aliviada.- De todas formas no creo que sea conveniente que se quede sola aún.

- Sus amigas vienen hacia aquí.- la tranquilizó el capitán.- Yo me quedaré con ella mientras tanto.

Luna asintió conforme y abandonó la habitación dejando a la princesa a solas con su prometido.

Hacia un poco de calor así que el capitán abrió uno de los ventanales de la estancia para dejar pasar al aire de fuera. Serena tuvo un escalofrío y se giró hacia un lado de la cama haciéndose un ovillo, Arthur se acercó a ella y la arropó con cuidado para después suspirar y dejarse caer en la silla que segundos antes ocupara Luna.

No conseguía librarse de ese mal presentimiento que lo atenazaba, algo andaba mal con su princesa, sentía que la estaba perdiendo y no sabía por que, y si la perdía... apretó los puños... no, mejor no pensar en ello.

Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama. Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

- Te amo tanto, mi princesa .- le susurró.- No voy a perderte.- sacó una fina pulsera de su bolsillo y se la puso a su bella durmiente.- Ningún otro me alejará de ti.

Su voz tembló ligeramente al pronunciar en voz alta su verdadero temor, sintió que algo oprimía su pecho ahogándolo y no pudo evitar volver a besar a su princesa, esta vez casi con furia, en un intento desesperado por sentirla a su lado y huir de los malos presentimientos.

Un quejido se escapó de la joven cuando Arthur, en su desesperación, le mordió el labio con demasiada fuerza haciéndolo sangrar. Arrepentido, sobre todo al ver la expresión de angustia de Serena en sueños, le limpió la sangre con un suave beso y le acarició la mejilla esperando que se le iluminara de nuevo el rostro.

En ese instante entraron Rei, Lita, Amy y Mina. Con un gesto de la mano el capitán salió de la habitación no si antes pedirles que avisaran a Serena de que volvería después.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Mina no perdió el tiempo en zarandear a su amiga para despertarla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. La princesa, que estaba ya medio despierta a causa de Arthur, no tardó demasiado en incorporarse y en responder al eufórico saludo de su amiga. Por supuesto, Rei, Lita y Amy no tardaron en unírseles.

- ¡Pero contadme!.- exigió en cuanto los abrazos terminaron.- ¿Qué habéis hecho mientas estuve dormida... .- trató de recordar las palabras de su madre.- ...estos tres meses?

- Supongo que tu madre ya te habrá dicho que la guerra terminó.- dijo Amy.- así que...

Y entre las cuatro la pusieron al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia aunque omitieron lo referente a la muerte de Haruka y Michiru pues ninguna se atrevía a decírselo conociendo la profunda amistad que Serena había mantenido con la scout de Urano.

Por supuesto, Serena se apenó muchísimo por todas las bajas que había habido pero también le emocionó enormemente el saber que Lita había recuperado a su padre y no dudó ni un solo instante en apoyar las sospechas de Mina de que entre Alex y Lita estaba surgiendo algo, cosa que le valió un sonoro coscorrón de parte de su alta amiga.

- Y hablando de Alex.- cambió Rei de tema.- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Arthur que no quieres seguir con lo del compromiso? Cuando llegamos aquí él estaba sentado a tu lado...

- ...besándote.- la interrumpió Mina.- ¿Qué tal lo hace?

Serena se sonrojó, lo cierto es que prefería a Endymión con creces.

- Dadle un respiro.- interrumpió Amy el rumbo de sus pensamientos.- Acaba de salir de... .- se quedó pensativa-. Bueno de algo.- tuvo que reconocer sonrojada que no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado a su amiga.

- Un sello mágico.- dijo Lita.

Todas, incluida Serena, la miraron sin entender.

- Oí a Artemis decir que te hicieron un sello mágico y que por eso no puedes utilizar tu magia, si lo intentas volverás a desmayarte.- aclaró provocando que todas se quedaran en silencio.

Habían nacido con magia y, para ellas, era algo casi catastrófico el no poder emplearla de un día para otro. Un sello mágico era lo peor que le podían hacer a un habitante del Milenario de Plata, más aún si era una scout.

- No te preocupes.- rompió Minako el silencio animada.- Encontraran la forma de romper ese sello.

- En realidad.- habló Serena muy bajito.- no me importaría que no lo consiguieran.

Silencio total.

- ¡¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, Serena tonta!!.-exclamó Rei tras unos segundos.- ¿Es que no quieres volver a ser sailor Moon?

Serena negó con la cabeza tristemente.

- No quiero volver a tener que matar a nadie.- explicó.- Sin mi magia no tendré que volver a hacerlo.

- Pero Serena... .- la abrazó Lita al ver que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla de su princesa.- ... no llores.

Ninguna entendía la lucha interior que Serena había tenido que librar tan solo para decidirse a golpear a Saturno.

- ¿Y esa pulsera?.- dijo de pronto Mina tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación.- Nunca te la había visto y eso que he registrado unas cuantas veces tu armario.

El comentario le valió unos cuantos caponazos por parte de las demás pero al menos sirvió para que Serena olvidara lo de su magia y mirara con curiosidad la pulsera.

- La verdad es que no lo sé... .- la examinó detalladamente.- ¡¡Pero es preciosa!!.- exclamó entusiasmada por el misterioso regalo.

- Déjame verla.- pidió Rei.

Se trataba de un fino cordón de plata con minúsculas esmeraldas insertadas entre sus hebras.

- Tal vez es de Arthur.- sugirió Lita.- A lo mejor te la puso antes de besarte.

- Eso no lo sabemos.- debatió Amy.- Y en realidad tampoco sabemos si la besó o no.- reprendió a Mina y a Rei.- No vimos nada.

- ¡¡Claro que sí!!.- insistió Mina.- ¡Estaba inclinado sobre ella!

- A lo mejor fue Endymión.- sugirió Lita.

- ¡¡Qué!!.-exclamó Serena alterada.- ¡¡Endymión¡¡Cuándo¡¡Dónde¡¡Cómo!!.- zarandeó a Lita emocionada ante la posibilidad de que su príncipe azul le hubiera hecho un regalo tan bonito.

- Oh... cuando lo trajimos aquí...

Serena soltó de golpe a Lita que se sujetó la cabeza mareada.

- ¿Cuando lo trajisteis?.- inquirió confundida.- No entiendo.

Mina fue la encargada de ponerla al tanto y cuando terminó de contar lo sucedido Serena estaba como en shock.

- Pero... .- le tembló la voz.- ...eso quiere decir que.. que.. .-poco a poco se le fue iluminando el rostro y sus ojos empezaron a brillar como estrellas.- que... ¡no me imaginé nada!Los latidos de mi corazón, el olor a rosas, su esencia viril y salvaje... ¡era él!.- casi lloró de alegría.- Era Endymión.- susurró.

- Pues sí.- contestaron las cuatro felices de verla tan contenta.

- Tengo que verle.- dijo de pronto levantándose de la cama y provocándole un infarto a sus amigas.- Tengo que darle las gracias.

- ¡¡Ni hablar!!.- se interpuso en su camino Rei.- ¡¡No volverás a la Tierra!!

- ¿A no?.- la desafió.- Impedídmelo.- se dispuso a teletransportarse.

- No hace falta.- se cruzó de brazos.- No tienes magia¿recuerdas?

La cara de Serena lo decía todo.

- Pero... pero... .- a punto de llorar.-... tengo que verle, aunque yo no pueda teletransportarme vosotras si podéis llevarme a la Tierra... por favor.- suplicó.

- Bueno.- cedió Mina.- un rato.

- No.- la cortó Rei.- recuerda lo que le prometimos a la reina.

- ¡Pero él me está esperando!.- insistió Serena.- Vosotras mismas me lo dijisteis.

- Eso no cambia nada, Serena.

- Pero... .- cada vez más alicaída.

- Es cierto que no podemos llevarla a la Tierra.- intervino Amy atrayendo la atención de todas.- Pero si podemos volver a traerle a él aquí, aunque solo sea unos minutos.

Serena las miró esperanzada.

- Ha pasado casi un día.- insistió Rei.- No creo que siga en el mismo lugar.

- Pero podemos intentarlo.- dijo Lita.

Al final, Rei cedió y acordaron que Mina iría a buscarlo de nuevo, lo traería y lo dejarían a solas con Serena cinco minutos mientras ellas vigilaban la puerta de la habitación.

No obstante, cuando Mina se teletransportó al lugar en donde dejara a Endymión la última vez, allí no había nadie y esta vez ni su hechizo para invocar a Hiperión funcionó. Esperó en balde cerca de veinte minutos.

- Lo siento, Serena.- se disculpó al regresar.- Allí no había nadie.

- No, por favor, vuelve otra vez.- le suplicó la princesa.- Está ahí, lo sé.

- He esperado casi veinte minutos y no ha aparecido nadie.- trató de calmarla Mina, no le gustaba ver a su amiga en ese estado.

- ¡¡Sí que está!!.- exclamó desesperada.- Algo en mi interior me lo dice, por favor.

Mina dirigió una última mirada compasiva a su princesa y accedió a pesar de la desaprobación de Rei.

- Está bien.- dijo.- Pero será la última vez.

**La Tierra, habitación de Endymión**

- De verdad que no hace falta, Beryl.- decía Endymión tratando de sacar a la pelirroja de su habitación.- Puedo prepararme el baño perfectamente solo, no hace falta que te molestes.

- No es una molestia.- volcó un cubo de agua caliente en la bañera.- Además, la reina Calice me ordenó que os atendiera a partir de ahora y a ella se lo preparan sus doncellas.

- Pero a mi no.- insistió el príncipe.

La pelirroja lo miró dolida, como si su actitud le hiciera daño.

- Solo trataba de seros de utilidad.- bajó la cabeza compungida.

La triste mirada de Beryl consiguió su objetivo, que Endymión se sintiera mal por tratarla tan secamente cuando ella solo trataba de complacerlo.

- Lo siento.- se acercó a ella.- no pretendía ser grosero pero de verdad que no es necesario que me prepares el baño.

"Ni que estés todo el día detrás de mí".- pensó, pero se abstuvo de decir nada para no herir más sus sentimientos.

Beryl sonrió aceptando la disculpa y aprovechó la cercanía del joven para lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Endymión no respondió, se mantuvo inmóvil y cuando la pelirroja se separó de él, suspiró y le retiró con delicadeza sus brazos del cuello.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo.- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Por qué?.- volvió a hacerse la dolida.- La otra vez, en el bosque, cuando nos besamos, pensé que...

- Beryl.- era necesario aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.- Lo de aquella vez fue un error, siento que pasara pero no siento nada por ti y estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar a alguien que te valore y ame como te mereces.- recitó de memoria lo que tantas veces le había oído decir a su primo cuando quería deshacerse de una chica, aunque la verdad sea dicha, lo hizo bastante mal.

Beryl ni siquiera se inmutó sino que sonrió y volvió a acercarse a él.

- Tu eres mío.- Endymión frunció el ceño molesto por el comentario pero cuando los ojos rojos de la chica empezaron a brillar toda su voluntad desapareció.- Sacaré de tu corazón sea como sea a esa detestable princesita.- colocó los brazos de nuevo alrededor del cuello de Endymión y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo.- Bésame.- le ordenó.

Incapaz de resistirse al hechizo que Beryl le había lanzado, Endymión la agarró de la cintura y fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Faltaban tan solo unos centímetros cuando algo hizo que el hechizo se rompiera y que Endymión se alejara de la pelirroja.

Confuso, se restregó la frente y miró a Beryl como si fuera una ilusión.

- Yo... volveré más tarde.- dijo mientras salía de habitación dando tumbos y la pelirroja lo veía marcharse furiosa sin entender cómo era posible que su hechizo no hubiera funcionado.

Sin tener muy claro hacia donde se dirigía, Endymión caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta terminar en el jardín de rosas. En su camino le pareció ver a Diocles arrastrando a Hiperión de la oreja a algún lugar sin duda desagradable. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente, tal vez a Hiperión no le había afectado tanto como pensaba lo de la Luna si ya se estaba metiendo en líos, pero tan pronto como surgió desapareció.

Se sentó en un banco y esperó a que la sensación de confusión desapareciera. Tras unos minutos volvió a sentirse bien, lo último que recordaba era que por fin había aclarado las cosas con Beryl y dejado claro que no sentía nada por ella y después... esa sensación, casi como si ella lo estuviera llamando, la había sentido dentro de él.

- Serena.- suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lejano bosque.

Sin saber por que, se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, al punto exacto en donde había conocido a la novia de su primo.

**Quince minutos después**

Había cogido un caballo y cabalgado hasta allí con la extraña sensación de que la vería de nuevo pero al llegar se encontró con que el lugar estaba tan vacío como cuando lo dejó en el amanecer. Con un suspiro de desaliento, hizo dar media vuelta a su caballo para volver a palacio cuando delante de él apareció de nuevo, en medio de un destello cegado, sailor Venus.

- ¡¡Increíble!!.- exclamó la chica sorprendida.

**La Luna, habitación de Serena**

Presa de los nervios, Serena estaba sentada sobre su cama retorciendo constantemente las sábanas. Sus amigas la miraban con pena, sin saber que hacer para animarla cuando sailor Venus regresó y, ante el asombro de todas, traía a Endymión consigo.

En cuanto lo vio, Serena se puso de pie de golpe con el corazón latiéndole aún más rápido que antes y, por la expresión de Endymión, a él debía estar ocurriéndole lo mismo.

Venus se apresuró a salir de la habitación junto con las otras para darles algo de intimidad y Rei ni se molestó en recordarle a su princesa que solo tenía cinco minutos, no la hubiera escuchado.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Endymión avanzó unos pasos hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver que Serena permanecía inmóvil mirándolo.

La última vez que lo había visto, había sido en la habitación del palacio de la Tierra en donde la mantenían cautiva y se había marchado de allí haciéndole creer que amaba a Arthur. Aún no lo había sacado de su error y, simplemente, no sabía como confesarle sus auténticos sentimientos.

Retorciendo nerviosa sus manos detrás de la espalda, bajó la mirada y empezó a hablar con titubeos.

- Yo... gracias... yo

- Tu.- la apremió Endymión. Estaba feliz de ver que ya estaba bien y si aún no la había estrechado entre sus brazos y comido a besos era porque había algo que deseaba aún más, algo que solo ella podía darle.

- ... las chicas me dijeron lo que hiciste por mi... .- consiguió decir al fin.

- ¿Por ti?.- se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- Sí.- levantó la cabeza para bajarla de inmediato al verle tan cerca de ella.- Me despertaste y... yo... .-volvió a subir la cabeza quedando esta vez atrapada por la intensidad del brillo de sus ojos zafiro¡dios!, nunca se había fijado en lo atrayentes que eran.- yo... .- titubeo.- ...gracias.

- No hace falta que me las des, cara de luna.- le acarició la mejilla.- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

La respiración de Serena se aceleró ante esa caricia, sus piernas le temblaban y se sentía incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más.

Endymión sonrió, sentía lo nerviosa que estaba y eso hacía que la deseara aún más pero antes quería escuchar esas tres y simples palabras, necesitaba oírlas de sus propios labios. Le retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro y le susurró unas palabras al oído, tal vez necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

- Lo sabía, eres demasiado niña para reconocer que no puedes vivir sin mí.- murmuró haciendo que Serena se quedara paralizada. ¿Dónde?¿Dónde había oído antes esas palabras?

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, fue... fue... ¡durante su sueño!

Los abrió de golpe sorprendida y miró a Endymión con una sonrisa, ahora sabía lo que quería su príncipe.

- Yo... .- ya no le temblaban las piernas pero los latidos de su corazón seguían siendo igual de rápidos.

- ¿Si?.- colocó una mano sobre su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Te amo Endy.- susurró con dulzura haciendo que la piel de Endymión se erizara y que todo su ser anhelara más que nunca hacerla suya.

No esperó más y la besó con pasión arrancándole continuos suspiros de placer mientras le pedía una y otra vez que le dijera que lo amaba.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta rompieron el mágico momento y, muy a su pesar, ambos jóvenes tuvieron que separarse.

- Te costó reconocerlo¿eh cara de luna?.- bromeó el príncipe sin soltarla.

- No hagas que me arrepienta.- fingió enfadarse.

- Me encanta cuando te enfadas, tus ojos brillan como nunca.

Un nuevo beso interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

- Será mejor que me vaya ya.- dijo Endymión que seguía reacio a soltar a su amada.- Tu amiga Mina no es muy paciente que digamos.

- Le pediré que te traiga de vuelta.- se apresuró a añadir.- Mañana, por ejemplo.

- No.- se puso serio de pronto.

- ¿No?.- se preocupó.- ¿Puedo ir yo si quieres?

Endymión volvió a negar.

- Pero.- se separó de él.- ¿Por qué no? Creía que te...

- No lo sabes aún¿verdad?.- la obligó gentilmente a volver a su lado.- La Tierra va a entrar a formar parte del Milenario de Plata y dentro de tres semanas podremos vernos todo lo que queramos, mi madre va a enviarme a la Luna como representante de la Tierra.

- No puede ser verdad.

- Y no solo eso, me ha prometido que se replanteará nuestra relación y es por eso que es mejor que no nos veamos por ahora para...

No pudo continuar, Serena lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas llorando de felicidad.

- ... no darle ningún motivo que la haga cambiar de opinión.- concluyó mientras la separaba de él y le limpiaba sus lágrimas con dulces besos.

- El tiempo ha terminado.- entraron las chicas interrumpiéndolos.- es hora de que te vayas.- dijo Rei.

Endymión asintió y tras despedirse de su amada con un último beso se reunió con Minako.

- Endy.- lo llamó por última vez Serena.- Gracias por la pulsera, es preciosa.

Endymión la miró extrañado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo desapareció de allí junto con Venus ante la fija y reluciente mirada de Serena.

Continuará...

Capítulo 11, durante el cual Endymión comenta que Beryl lo besó durante su cita con ella.

He aquí el encuentro entre Serena y Endymión. No sé si es lo que esperabais pero como el otro capítulo Endymión la despertó sin que llegaran a verse me pareció que la siguiente secuencia entre ellos tenía que ser cuando Serena le declarara su amor. No vale con que se sepa, hay que decirlo y eso Serena lo había pasado por alto. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y no olvidéis enviadme reviews.

Yamiana: No te preocupes que no es mi estilo dejar una historia sin terminar, puede que sea pesada pero la terminaré.

Beatriz Ventura: Me alegra mucho saber que tengo una fan más. En cuanto a la magia de Serena ya viste que fue el sello mágico que le hizo Hotaru por medio de Pharaon 90. Es que estoy intentando seguir en cierta manera la línea de la serie y en el anime en ningún momento aparece Sailor Moon en el Milenario de Plata. Respecto a Haruka y Michiru la verdad es que si que están muertas y Hotaru lo mismo por la misma razón que le quite la magia a Serena, en los capítulos del anime, en la parte del Milenario de Plata, no salen. Besos Selene

Danny1989: Ji, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Rei-videl3¿Te gusta la pareja de Hiperión y Mina? Me alegro, la verdad nadie me había dicho nada al respecto y lo cierto que es cree a Hiperión especialmente para Mina. En cuanto a lo de los generales, lo de que estaban enamorados de las sailors y viceversa solo aparece en el manga así que aún no he tomado ninguna decisión al respecto. Ya veremos como sale la cosa, en principio no los tenía pensados como parejas de las sailors. El hermano de Endymión... espero que cuando lo revele me digais si acertasteis o no, aunque creo que ya casi todo el mundo sabe quien es o lo sospecha. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por el review.

Jaz021: Pues ya tienes el encuentro, espero que haya sido lo que esperabas. De todas formas, estoy pensando en un nuevo encuentro para el siguiente capítulo. Selene


	40. El baile

**Capítulo 39: El baile**

**Venus**

Había pasado una semana desde que Serena despertara de su letargo y ésta junto con sus cuatro e inseparables amigas se encontraba en la habitación de Mina esperando a que pasara un tiempo aceptable para hacer acto de presencia en el baile que la rubia había organizado y que por supuesto hacía un rato ya que había comenzado.

Aprovechando que se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces informal, en el sentido de que al haberla organizado Mina solo había invitado a amigos suyos (que eran bastantes, por cierto, sobre todo chicos) y entre ellos prescindían de los protocolos, cada una de ellas había escogido el disfraz que más le gustaba en vez de llevar el típico vestido de gala y antifaz.

Mina, por ejemplo, se había disfrazado de estrella de la música. Llevaba puesta una minifalda de doble capa, la de abajo en blanco sobresaliendo unos centímetros por encima de la de arriba que era dorada y unas botas altas blancas de cordones. En la parte de arriba llevaba puesto un top anudado al cuello, dorado también, abotonado por delante con un único botón blanco en forma de estrella. En cuanto al pelo, se lo había recogido en una cola de caballo.

Rei se había recogido el cabello con un moño adornado con pequeños rubís y dejado algunos mechones de pelo sueltos. Llevaba un corpiño rojo y una falda de vuelo roja con bordados de llamas en tonos anaranjados y rojizos en la parte baja. Además, se había maquillado en cada brazo una espectacular llama roja. Iba disfrazada de fuego.

Amy, en cambio, llevaba un sencillo vestido de gasa de color azul con reflejos blancos, de tirantes y con la falda haciendo graciosos pliegues. De la cintura salía una larga cola decorada con pequeños brillantes que, en su conjunto, lograban que en la distancia la cola del vestido emulara el resplandor de la cola de una estrella fugaz, que era de lo que iba disfrazada.

Lita se había dejado el pelo suelto, recogido tan solo con una diadema de flores secas. Llevaba un vestido de gasa verde oscuro, corto, con la falda haciendo picos, los tirantes anudados mediante un lazo y con bordados de hojas secas. Como complemento llevaba un brazalete marrón con esmeraldas en forma de hoja. Representaba a la naturaleza.

En cuanto a Serena, se había disfrazado de hada. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de gasa que le llegaba un poco más abajo que su traje de sailor. Era de manga larga terminada en un pequeño volante y el escote era bajo y en forma de V. Como complemento llevaba puestas unas alas blancas con hebras de oro y unas sandalias blancas con tiras hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. En cuanto al pelo, lo llevaba suelto y ondulado. Por supuesto, llevaba puesta también la pulsera que, erróneamente, creía que era un regalo de Endymión.

Sin embargo y pese a lo mucho que se había esmerado en arreglarse, poco había faltado para que Serena volviera a la Luna, y es que al hecho de que Endymión no fuera a acudir a la fiesta, se le unía el que la joven acabara de enterarse accidentalmente y por boca del padre de Mina de la muerte de Haruka, lo cual la había deprimido bastante.

- Tienes que animarte, Serena.- dijo Mina.- Si sigues con esa cara ningún chico se te acercará esta noche.- bromeó.

- El único chico al que necesito en estos momentos es a Endymión.- se abrazó a sí misma al borde del llanto.- y no quiere venir.

- Eso no es cierto, Serena.- la abrazó.- Hiperión me dijo que la reina Calice le hizo un montón de preguntas respecto a qué había ido a hacer al bosque y que teme que si desaparece de palacio una noche entera cambie de opinión y no lo deje venir a la Luna.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste ponerte en contacto con Hiperión?.- preguntó Amy con curiosidad.- Cuando Serena nos pidió que trajéramos a Endymión no funcionó tu hechizo.

- Si que lo hizo.- contestó sonriente.- Pero su tía lo había castigado por no sé qué y su instructor lo pilló justo cuando se dirigía al bosque.

- Será mejor que bajemos al salón de baile.- intervino Rei.- Ya hemos esperado lo suficiente.

- Venga Serena.- la tomó Lita de las manos para forzarla a levantarse de la cama.- Seguro que Haruka no hubiera querido que te pusieras triste por su culpa.

- Lo sé.- intentó sonreír.- Pero aun así...

- ¡Aun así nada!.- se plantó delante de ella Rei cruzada de brazos.- No fue culpa tuya lo que pasó, ha habido una guerra y todas hemos perdido algo en ella pero la vida continúa y no podemos hundirnos pensando en cosas que no se pudieron evitar.- dulcificó un poco su tono de voz al ver la mirada dolida de Serena.- ¿Entiendes? Nadie te pide que olvides a Haruka solo que su recuerdo te sirva para hacerte más fuerte y luchar para que tragedias como ésta no vuelvan a repetirse.- colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo.- Eso sí es lo que Haruka hubiera querido.

- Rei... .- la abrazó llorando.- ...gracias. Prometo que lo intentaré y que allá donde esté lograré que Haruka se sienta orgullosa de mí.

- Así se habla.- la abrazaron contentas Lita y Amy.

- Pues entonces a ir a esa fiesta y a divertirse. Demuestra a Endymión que no lo necesitas para pasar un buen rato.- le hizo un guiño Rei.

- ¡Claro!.- asintió Mina.- En cuanto arreglemos el maquillaje de tu cara.

- ¿Eh?.- se miró Serena en un amplio espejo.- Vaya.- rió.- parezco un payaso.

- Será porque lo eres.- bromeó Rei ignorando la mirada asesina de la chica.- Lita, Amy y yo os esperaremos abajo.

Mina asintió y se dispuso a arreglar la cara de Serena, esta vez con maquillaje a prueba de lágrimas.

- Oye Serena.- le preguntó cuando terminó con su labor.- Aún no has hablado con Arthur¿verdad?

- No.- suspiró.- Y no es que no lo haya intentado pero es que cada vez que intento hablar en serio con él se inventa una excusa para marcharse y la única vez que no se fue corriendo nos interrumpieron.- recordó.

_Recuerdos _

_Serena estaba preparando su disfraz para la fiesta de Mina cuando alguien llamó a su habitación._

_- Adelante.- contestó sin siquiera voltearse._

_Un chico alto con un par de alas entró en la habitación, dejó su mercancía en el suelo y se acercó sigilosamente a la princesa._

_- ¿Quién soy?.- le susurró al oído._

_Serena sonrió y retiró las manos que le cubrían los ojos._

_- Arthur.- se giró hacia él._

_El chico asintió alegremente e intentó tomarla de la cintura para besarla, sin embargo, Serena fue más rápida y lo esquivó tomando las alas del suelo._

_- ¿Son para mi disfraz?.- preguntó._

_- Sí, le pedí a Luna que me dejara traértelas._

_- Perfecto.- las dejó sobre la cama.- Así aprovecho para decirte algo importante.- se situó enfrente de él muy seria._

_El semblante de Arthur cambió al instante._

_- Tendrá que ser después mi princesa, es que... .- abrió la puerta.- ...me..._

_De pronto, algo lo detuvo, un brillo verde en la muñeca de la joven._

_- Esa pulsera es..._

_- Muy importante para mí- completó mientras se la enseñaba.- Por eso siempre la llevo puesta, es de eso de lo que quería hablarte._

_Arthur la miró con los ojos brillantes, que tonto había sido pensando que su princesa ya no lo amaba._

_- Dime.- se acercó a ella tomándola de los brazos._

_- Verás es que... .-titubeó, ahora que tenía toda su atención se daba cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaría confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos sabiendo que le rompería el corazón.-...es que yo..._

_- ¡Arthur!.- entró de pronto alguien interrumpiéndolos.- Lamento la intromisión, princesa.- se disculpó el recién llegado al ver el desconcierto de la joven.- Pero es que su madre nos está esperando._

_- ¿Ya ha llegado la reina, Alex?.- preguntó Arthur._

_El pelirrojo asintió._

_- Lo siento entonces, Serena.- la besó.- Tendremos que hablar en otra ocasión._

_Fin de los recuerdos_

- Y al final no pude decirle nada.

- ¡Entonces te alegrará saber que podrás hacerlo esta noche!.- exclamó Mina.

- ¿Qué?.- inquirió confusa.

- Aja.- sonrió feliz por su brillante idea.- Le he invitado a la fiesta para que rompas con él.

- ¡¡¡Qué!!!.- gritó incrédula.- ¡¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?!!.- se dejó caer sobre la cama alicaída.- Lo de Haruka y ahora esto, alguien debe haberme echado un mal de ojo.

- ¿No es buena idea?

- No.- la asesinó con la mirada.

- Je, je, je.- rió Mina histéricamente.- Pues espera entonces a que Lita se entere de que también he invitado a Alex.

- ¿A Alex?¿Para qué?

- Para que consolara a Arthur después de que le rompieras el corazón.- rió aún más fuerte.

Serena la miró con resignación, Mina nunca tendría remedio.

**La Tierra**

- Este es el lugar.- indicó Hiperión a su primo en cuanto llegaron al lado de un pequeño riachuelo en mitad del bosque.- Minako me dijo que la esperara aquí.

- ¿Y los disfraces?

- Aquí está el tuyo.- sacó un sombrero de copa, un antifaz, una capa y un traje de chaqueta negro del saco que había traído consigo.

- ¿Y de qué se supone que voy disfrazado?

- Ni idea.- se encogió Hiperión de brazos.- Fue lo único que encontré.

- ¿Y tú de que vas a ir?.- inquirió el pelinegro mientras miraba con desagrado el sombrero.

- De estrella de la música.- sonrió.- Minako me consiguió el disfraz para ir a juego con ella.

- Pues estás ridículo.- comentó el chico cuando Hiperión terminó de vestirse.

Llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, un pendiente de pega en la oreja y lo peor de todo, una peluca larga y negra con mechones morados.

- Será la moda en Venus.- ignoró a su primo.- Tu podrías haber tenido un auténtico disfraz si hubieras dicho desde el principio que querías ir al baile.- mirándolo de reojo mientras escondía su vestimenta de a diario.- ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Endymión decidió prescindir del incómodo sombrero.

- ¿Qué estás tramando?.- le devolvió la pregunta mientras metía el sombrero en el saco de Hiperión.

- ¿Yo?.- se hizo el despistado.- No sé de que me estás hablando.

- Hablo de tu extraño comportamiento de la última semana.- aclaró.- Desde que mi madre habló con nosotros andas en las nubes, además¿con cuántas chicas has salido últimamente? Con ninguna.- Hiperión bajó la mirada.- No estarás... bueno, ya sabes... lo de tu padre.- dijo algo preocupado.

- Para nada.- contestó alegremente.- Ni siquiera lo conocí y en cuanto a las chicas.- añadió.- Mina es la única para mí, ya deberías saberlo.

- Sigo pensando que tramas algo.- lo analizó.- Y quiero saber qué.

- Yo pregunté antes.- se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol.

Endymión lo miró con desconfianza, cuando su primo tramaba algo casi siempre terminaba en catástrofe y lo peor de todo, siempre lo arrastraba a él.

- Fue porque de pronto sentí que Serena me necesitaba.- respondió al final.- Sé que es raro... .- se encogió de hombros.-... pero cosas más raras nos han pasado últimamente. Tu turno.- le recordó.

Hiperión sonrió, levantó la mano en señal de saludo y fue en busca de Mina que acababa de hacer su aparición.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó con Endymión.- Tendrá que ser después.

Endymión suspiró resignado mientras Hiperión se dedicaba a alabar el disfraz de su amada. Aún tardarían un tiempo en teletransportarse a Venus.

**Venus, en la sala de baile del palacio real**

Cuando Serena bajó a la sala de baile, las piernas le temblaban, no le apetecía para nada hablar en ese momento con Arthur así que pensó que lo mejor sería pegarse toda la noche a sus amigas para evitar entrar en temas personales y poder esquivar las continuas muestras de afecto de su prometido. Desafortunadamente para ella, Mina se había ido en busca de Hiperión y Rei, Lita e incluso la tímida Amy estaban bailando.

Lo bueno es que no veía a Arthur por ningún lado, a lo mejor no había venido pero por si acaso decidió que lo mejor sería _esconderse _en uno de los balcones de la sala mientras esperaba a que alguna de sus amigas quedara libre.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos hacia el balcón alguien la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Esta noche estáis deslumbrante, princesa.- le susurraron al oído.

Serena no pudo evitarlo, nada más sentir el aliento del chico sobre su cuello sintió repulsión y se echó hacia adelante tratando de separarse de él.

Arthur la soltó al instante, dolido. Serena se giró lentamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer e hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza para arreglar la situación: mentir.

- ¡¡Arthur!!.- se hizo la sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mina me invitó.- sonrió.- ¿No te lo dijo?

- No.- mintió.- Pero me alegro que estés aquí.- añadió.

Arthur le extendió la mano con dulzura invitándola a bailar. A Serena no lo quedó más remedio que aceptar.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex se tomaba su segunda copa mientras observaba a lo lejos a su mejor amigo bailando con la princesa Serena y él se preguntaba por qué demonios se había dejado convencer por esa rubia alocada.

Las fiestas de ese estilo nunca le habían gustado, bailar le aburría enormemente y ese parecía ser el único objetivo de todos los presentes.

Estaba por disculparse con Arthur y volver a la Luna cuando alguien llamó su atención: una chica alta vestida de verde que bailaba con un tipo de lo más normal. Llevaba el pelo suelto, sujeto únicamente con una diadema y un brazalete verde en el brazo, la verdad es que estaba preciosa con ese disfraz aunque el pelirrojo no tenía muy claro de qué iba. Sonrió, se divertiría un rato con ella antes de volver a la base.

Se acercó al tipo con el que estaba bailando sin que él ni su pareja se percatasen y lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro.

- Mi turno.- se limitó a decir mientras apartaba al sorprendido galán y ocupaba su puesto antes de que Lita o él supieran lo que estaba pasando.

Una mirada del pelirrojo fue suficiente aliciente como para que aquel tipo se fuera a buscar a otra chica con la que coquetear.

Al principio y muda de la sorpresa, Lita no supo reaccionar pero en cuanto Alex la tomó de la cintura e hizo el intento de bailar con ella puso la peor cara de su repertorio y lo separó de ella de un empujón.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.- le gritó enojada.- ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!

- No prefieres bailar.- contestó con una sonrisa burlona.- Nos están mirando.

Lita echó un vistazo a su alrededor sintiendo que se le subían los colores. Dirigió una mirada asesina a Alex y lo cogió de la mano arrastrándolo fuera de la sala.

- ¿Y bien?.- se cruzó de brazos.

- Tu amiga Mina me invitó.

- ¡¿Qué Mina hizo qué?!.- gritó aún más fuerte que antes.

"Esta Mina", apretó los puños, "siempre metiéndose donde nadie la llama".

- Arthur también ha venido.- añadió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Arthur?.- se extrañó.- Oh no, Serena...

- ¿Acaso no es una buena noticia para ella?.- la interrogó.

- Claro que sí.- se apresuró a mentir para después volver a su anterior postura hostil.- Aún no me has dicho qué pretendías espantando a Luis.

- Nada en particular.- se encogió de hombros indiferente.- Simplemente me aburría.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Lita en su mejilla.

- Para que aprendas, cretino.- se marchó de regreso a la sala de baile muy ofendida.

Alex sonrió, la noche prometía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Serena ya no lo soportaba más, Arthur la acercaba cada vez más a él y su mano no paraba de deslizarse suavemente por la parte baja de su espalda en una íntima caricia que le resultaba repulsiva. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él ya.

- Arthur.- susurró.- necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

- Claro.

- Aquí no.- dejó de bailar.- En algún sitio donde estemos a solas.

- ¿A solas?.- preguntó con desconfianza.- ¿Tan grave es?

- Es sobre lo que dejamos a medias el otro día en mi habitación.- respondió.- Cuando me trajiste las alas.

- ¡Ah!¡Eso!.- se relajó.- Ven, sé exactamente a donde podemos ir.

La cogió de la mano y la llevó al pequeño salón donde minutos antes habían estado Lita y Alex. Era una habitación contigua a la sala principal por lo que la música se escuchaba perfectamente aunque un poco más baja. El capitán invitó a Serena a sentarse en un cómodo sofá rojo y tomó asiento a su lado.

- Y bien.- la miró con dulzura.- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Serena cerró los ojos y apretó los puños nerviosa. ¿Qué podía decirle?

- ¿Serena?.- la cogió de la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Yo... .- los ojos empezaron a enmudecérsele.- ... lo siento... no sabes cuanto.

- Serena, no te entiendo.- esa maldita sensación otra vez.

- Cuando te conocí.- bajó la mirada.- creí que eras un oportunista.- sonrió levemente.- pero después, cuando empezamos a vernos más a menudo, todo cambio, me gustaba tanto estar contigo que... .- resopló varias veces para armarse de valor, fijó su mirada en la del capitán.- ... me gustaba tanto estar contigo que pensé que me había enamorado de ti.

El semblante de Arthur palideció¡no!¡ella no podía estar diciendo que...!¡no podía!

- ¿Pensaste?.- repitió con voz temblorosa.

- Arthur.- trató de tomarlo de la mano pero él no se lo permitió. Suspiró triste.-... yo... te quiero mucho pero solo como amiga. Lo siento.

Arthur bajó la cabeza, tanto, que Serena no podía verle la cara. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que la voz dura y dolida del joven lo rompió.

- Dijiste que la pulsera era importante para ti y ahora... ahora esto.

- Yo... .- se sintió culpable.-... es que me la regaló alguien muy especial para mí.

- Esa pulsera te la regalé yo, Serena.- aclaró.- Te la coloqué en la muñeca mientras dormías.

Arthur captó la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Serena.

- Entiendo.- volvió a bajar la mirada.- Pensaste que fue el _otro._

La voz del chico sonó tan fría, tan dura y al mismo tiempo tan triste que Serena se sintió despreciable. Era cierto que no lo amaba pero también lo era que lo apreciaba muchísimo.

- De verdad que lo siento, Arthur.- intentó disculparse.- Tenía que habértelo dicho antes pero no quería hacerte daño y no sabía como hacerlo. Arthur, por favor.- se acercó a él al ver que no contestaba.

Sin embargo, el capitán la alejó de él de un empujón y se levantó del sofá encarándola. Serena, que no había esperado una reacción así por su parte, lo miró incrédula.

- Pensaba .- había tanto veneno en su voz que Serena empezó a asustarse.- pensaba que te conocía... que eras incapaz de mentir o de dañar a alguien... ¡¡pero me equivoqué!! No eres la persona que pensaba, no eres especial... no eres mi dulce princesa.

- ¡No!¡No!¡No!.- se levantó del sofá suplicante.- ¡Te juro que no te mentí, Arthur¡De verdad que creía amarte!

- ¡¡Creías!!.- la agarró de los hombros.- ¡¡Creías amarme!!¿Durante cuánto tiempo?.- la zarandeó.- Uno, dos, tal vez tres días.

- Arthur, por favor.-rogó.- Nunca quise hacerte daño.

- ¿No querías hacerme daño?.- intensificó la presión en los brazos de Serena.- ¿Y qué pensabas que hacías mientras fingías disfrutar con mis caricias cuando te veías con otro?

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!!.- se defendió ignorando el dolor de sus brazos.- Cuando me di cuenta de que no te amaba traté de alejarme de ti.- unas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro.- Lo sabes, es por eso que siempre evitabas esta conversación.

Arthur aflojó ligeramente la presión de sus brazos, tenía el rostro congestionado por el dolor y la ira, trataba de culparla a ella pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, su relación cambió el día que regresó de la Tierra.

La soltó empujándola con suavidad lejos de él.

- ¿Y a él si estás segura de amarlo, Serena¿Sea quién sea?.- le preguntó con amargura.- Porque aunque ya lo odie por haberte apartado de mi no le deseo todo el dolor que tú me has causado.

- Yo... .- no supo que decir.

- No, Serena.- su mirada ya no era fría, en su voz ya no había ira, ni dolor, ni siquiera celos porque fuera otro el que tuviera a su amada, tan solo amargura, la amargura de alguien a quien le han arrebatado su vida en un solo soplo dejándolo completamente vacío.- tal vez si seas una guerrera poderosa, una niña bella, inocente y bondadosa pero una niña al fin y al cabo, una niña caprichosa que nunca ha sabido lo que es el amor y que nunca lo sabrá.

- Arthur... .- lo miró angustiada.-... lo siento, lo siento... aunque me merezca todo esto.- juntó ambos manos en actitud suplicante.- por favor, perdóname, no quiero perder tu amistad.

El capitán se acercó a ella y le acarició con ternura la mejilla.

- Nunca sabrás cuanto te quise.- la tomó de los brazos y la besó con suavidad.

Cuando se separó de ella, su rostro era de hielo.

- Adiós, princesa.- se despidió.

Su mirada indiferente le partió el corazón a Serena.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hacía un buen rato que Endymión buscaba a su cara de luna, Mina le había dicho que seguramente estaría hablando con Arthur para dejar las cosas claras, por eso cuando vio salir al chico de una de las salas contiguas a la de baile con una cara que daba pena se apresuró en ir en busca de Serena. La sensación de que ella lo necesitaba más que nunca era abrumadora.

Cuando entró en la habitación, la vio en el suelo, llorando con desolación. Se acercó a ella y en cuanto ésta se dio cuenta de su presencia se abalanzó sobre sus brazos llorando aún más fuerte.

- Estás aquí... has venido... .- murmuraba una y otra vez entre sollozos.

Endymión la abrazó con fuerza, besándola una y otra vez en el cabello y meciéndola como si fuera una niña pequeña. Serena, con la cara pegada a su camisa, no paraba de llorar.

Le llevó casi una hora al pelinegro lograr que se calmara y que le contara que había sucedido. La princesa le habló de Arthur y de Haruka, de lo culpable que se sentía por haberle roto el corazón al chico y de lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de la que había sido casi como una hermana mayor para ella.

Endymión la escuchó en silencio y con paciencia y cuando los sollozos de la joven se hicieron más pausados y menos desgarradores la condujo hacia el sofá rojo y la sentó a su lado.

- Estoy aquí, mi amor.- le limpió con una mano las nuevas lágrimas que asomaban por sus bellos ojos azulados.- Ya no tienes nada que temer.

Serena le sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que se había desahogado y que él estaba a su lado. Dio un gran suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe mientras éste la rodeaba con el brazo y jugueteaba con su rubio cabello con ternura.

- Te quiero mucho, Endy.- dijo de pronto Serena apretujándose contra su pecho.- Lo sabes¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, cara de luna.- respondió extrañado.- ¿Por qué no habría de saberlo?

- Bueno.- se apretujó aún más.- Es por lo que dijo Arthur¿y si en realidad tiene razón y no sé lo que es...

Endymión colocó un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola.

- Me amas, lo sé de la misma forma que sabía que esta noche me necesitarías.- se colocó una mano sobre el pecho.- algo en mi interior me lo dice de la misma forma que me dice que somos uno solo.

Una ligera sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la princesa.

- Estás preciosa cuando sonríes.- la contempló el pelinegro.- aunque hay algo que lo estropea todo.

- ¿Qué?.- inquirió.

Endymión no respondió, acercó su boca al rostro de la chica y recorrió con suavidad el surco que las lágrimas habían dejado en él, depositando en ocasiones dulces besos en la piel de la chica y soplándole en otras. Las cosquillas que le provocó a la princesa hicieron que ésta riera como nunca.

- ¡¡Espléndida!!.- exclamó Endymión orgulloso de su labor.- Solo falta un pequeño detalle.

Cerró los ojos y concentró su energía en las palmas de las manos hasta que una hermosa rosa roja apareció en ellas.

- ¡Una rosa!.- exclamó la chica con admiración.

- Una flor para otra flor.- le sonrió y se la colocó detrás de la oreja, sujetándole con ella el cabello.- Ahora estás perfecta.

- ¿Es un regalo?.- preguntó con los ojos brillantes y con algo de timidez.

- Podría decirse que sí.

- Gracias.- depositó un dulce beso en sus labios aunque Endymión tenía otros planes porque en cuanto Serena se acercó a él, la cogió de la cintura y profundizó el beso hasta el punto de dejarla casi sin respiración.

- ¡Vaya!.- exclamó la chica cuando la liberó, abanicándose con la mano para recuperar el aliento.

- Si, ya sé.- se recargó en el sofá con las manos tras la cabeza.- Soy único.

- Oye.- lo golpeó en el pecho mientras reía sin parar.- ¡Vamos a bailar!¡Me gusta esta canción!.- se levantó de golpe.

En ese momento, el príncipe se percató de la mini falda de la chica y se quedó embobado mirándola.

- Venga, Endy.- bromeó Serena al ver que no se levantaba.- No me digas que no sabes bailar.

- ¿Eh?.- puso cara de bobo.

- Bailar¿recuerdas?.- lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo arrastró al centro de la habitación.

- ¿No crees que tu vestido es... no sé... un poco corto?.- le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras bailaban.

- ¿Corto?.- se extrañó.- No.- giró la cabeza hacia atrás y se estudió con detalle.- En realidad mi traje de sailor es mucho más corto.

- ¿Sailor?

- Sí.- entrecerró los ojos maquiavélicamente.- Por si aún no te has enterado soy una poderosa guerrera.

La respuesta de Endymión fue contundente: una risa aguda que lo obligó a parar de bailar.

- ¡No tiene gracia!.- puso Serena muecas molesta.- ¿Acaso no viste a Mina?

Las risas no cesaron.

- ¿O cuando me marché de la Tierra con Arthur?.- enfadada ni se percató de la mención a su exprometido.- ¿Quién te crees que despistó a Áyax cuando te buscaba en el bosque?.- insistió.

Ni caso.

- Arggg.- se cruzó de brazos furiosa.- Debí haberte lanzado ese hechizo de urticaria cuando tuve la oportunidad.

- ¿Con qué urticaria?¿Eh?.- le prestó atención al fin mientras tosía a causa de la risa.- ¿Tan poco aprecio me tienes?

- No es cuestión de aprecio.- contestó haciéndose la sabihonda.- es cuestión de darte una lección por reírte de mí.

- Ven aquí, cara de luna.- la apresó por la espalda.

- ¡Oye!.- exclamó indignada tratando de soltarse.- ¡No me abraces hasta que no me pidas perdón!

- ¿Perdón?.- le sopló en la oreja juguetón al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba aún más fuerte.- ¿Por qué?

- Por no creer en mí.- resopló.

- No es que no te crea, cara de luna.- le susurró.- Es que esto es nuevo para mí.

Serena lo miró sin entender.

- Ya sabes, una magia tan poderosa, chicas guerreas, en minifalda.- echó una sugerente mirada a las piernas de Serena.- aunque creo que a esa parte puedo acostumbrarme.- rió.

- Pervertido.- murmuró la rubia colorada mientras se estiraba de la falda hacia abajo.

- De cualquier forma.- siguió.- creo que nunca me haré a la idea de que seas una guerrera: eres tan pequeñita y linda.- la besó en el pelo.- y pareces tan frágil

- Cuando te tumbé en la Tierra no debí parecértelo mucho.- le recordó con altivez.

- Uf¡eso dolió!.- contrajo la cara al recordarlo.- Pero sabes que.- le susurró al oído.- el beso que te robé después fue suficiente compensación.

Las mejillas de la princesa adquirieron un leve tono rosado al recordar ese breve pero electrificante beso.

- Estás roja, cara de luna.- se burló.- ¿Significa que te gustó?

- Claro que no.- respondió muy bajito.- Como crees.

- De cualquier forma.- continuó mientras la soltaba y la giraba hacia él.- ¿Por qué no me enseñas algo? Me gustaría ver de que eres capaz.

- La verdad es que no puedo.- confesó.- He perdido mi poder.

- ¿Y eso?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces eso quiere decir solo una cosa.- volvió a abrazarla fuertemente por la espalda sin que esta vez Serena opusiera resistencia.- Que a partir de ahora seré tu príncipe salvador, te protegeré de todo y de todos.

- Yo... .- se puso nerviosa.- ... así que de eso vas disfrazado.- bromeó.- ¿de príncipe salvador?

Endymión no le respondió sino que en vez de eso le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, le dio pequeños y repetidos besos en el cuello y le lamió la base de éste antes de morderlo y succionarlo en un salvaje beso.

Cuando alejó la boca de la piel de Serena, ésta tenía todo el vello de la piel erizado.

- ¿Bailamos?.- le preguntó Endymión mientras la giraba hacia él.

- Sí.- susurró temblorosa mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Endymión y dejaba que él la guiará al son de la música.

**Horas después**

- Y así fue como supe lo de tu padre.- concluyó Endymión.

Endymión estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, Serena cómodamente sentada sobre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y con el brazo del príncipe alrededor de su cintura. El chico le había hablado de la conversación mantenida con su madre sobre la Luna.

- Me alegro que no pienses que mi madre quiso causarle algún mal a la Tierra.- comentó la joven.- Cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta de que es incapaz de algo así.

- Lo sé.- sonrió.- Además, Hiperión no fue el único afectado, tu tampoco conociste a tu padre.

- Sí.- murmuró con tristeza.- Ojalá que pronto se solucionen todas las diferencias entre nuestros pueblos para que podamos estar juntos.

- Lo harán.- afirmó.

Serena lo miró con duda.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque la Tierra y la Luna estarán más unidas que nunca.- le acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos.- cuando seas mi esposa.

- Tu esposa.- repitió bajito sonrojada.

- Claro¿o es que no quieres serlo?.- se hizo el dolido.

Serena asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

- ¡¡Claro que sí!!

Endymión sonrió, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se quedaron inmóviles perdidos el uno en el otro. Así fue como Rei los encontró cuando entró en la sala anunciando que el baile había terminado hacia rato y que Hiperión había desaparecido.

Continuará...

Capítulo 15

Pasamos a los reviews.

Jaz021: Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este tampoco te haya dejado indiferente, me gustaba la idea de que Endymión la consolara cuando rompiera con Arthur. En cuanto a la pulsera, ya ves, el que se la regaló fue Arthur pero como ella preferia que fuera de Endy ni se planteó la otra posibilidad. En cuanto a la llegada a la Luna, ya tengo pensado como va a ser más o menos y creo que quedará bastante bien pero tendrás que esperar al menos un capítulo más para verla. Hay que encontrar a Hiperión. Selene.

Danny1989: Bueno Danny me alegro mucho de tener un nuevo review tuyo, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos Selene.

Beatriz Ventura: Hola Beatriz, me alegro de que los encuentros entre Serena y Darien te gusten tanto, la verdad es que en los fics siempre me han gustado el tipo de encuentro sencillo y romántico más que el otro tipo más fuerte y picante (un poco tampoco queda mal pero mucho deja de gustarme). En cuanto a la magia de Serena, no es que la haya perdido sino que Pharaon 90 le puso un selloo a través de Hotaru y no puede utilizarla. En cuanto a Darien, bueno un poco de caña les va a dar, tiene que proteger a Serena.

Serychiba: Gracias por tu review, no sé si este capítulo haya sido más o menos como lo esperabas pero de todas formas te aviso que no creo que ponga encuentros entre Serena y Darien que se puedan llamar del todo lemon. Saludos Selene.

Starligt: Gracias por la bienvenida, a ver si consigo no volver a desaparecer demasiado tiempo otra vez. En cuanto a Endy, que te puedo decir tan unido está a Serena que Beryl no puede hacer nada (el amor que es lo más fuerte, suspiro). Enterarse de lo de su madre y Beryl, pues sí lo va a hacer y ya tengo pensado cómo y cuando. Un par de capítulos más y lo verás por fin. En cuanto a Serena y a Arthur, ya viste, se lo ha dicho claramente y ya no va a poder negarlo más, espero que la ruptura te haya gustado aunque te confieso una cosa, como que Arthur no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Selene.

Rei-videl3: Bueno, pues tus deseos se han cumplido, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo que en lo personal me ha gustado bastante como me ha quedado. Espero que a ti también y gracias por el review.


	41. La aventura de Hiperión

**Capítulo 40: La aventura de Hiperión**

- Lo hemos buscado por todas partes y no lo hemos encontrado.- informó Lita.

- ¿Estás segura de que se quedó en la sala de baile cuando fuiste al tocador, Mina?.- inquirió Amy.- ¿No notaste nada raro en él?

- Por supuesto que estoy segura.- se cruzó de brazos.-Y no, no actuó raro, estuvimos toda la noche bailando y riendo.

- ¿Toda la noche?.- preguntó Rei con ironía.

- Bueno.- rió Mina.- Cambiamos un par de veces de pareja pero nada más.

- No me refiero a eso.- aclaró.- Uno de tus amigos me dijo que os vio salir de la sala de baile.

- Asuntos personales.- rió con frenesí.

A todas les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Y después fuimos a la sala de aterrizaje para ver las naves de los invitados.

- ¡¡Qué!!.- exclamaron todas las chicas a la vez.

- Sabía que tramaba algo.- suspiró Endymión.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué lo llevaste allí?.- gruñó Rei.

- Bueno.- se disculpó.- Es que estuvo haciéndome muchas preguntas sobre la Luna y sobre como habían llegado a Venus los invitados que no podían teletransportarse así que decidí enseñarle las naves.

- Mina... .-rugió Rei con la vena de la frente hinchada.

- A eso es a lo que se le llama actitud sospechosa.- recalcó Lita moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza.

- Crees que haya ido a... .- miró Serena preocupada a su chico.- ... mi madre. Dijiste que andaba muy raro.

- Si no fuera por eso, diría que ha subido a una nave para ir a conocer la Luna.- con gesto resignado.- Hiperión es capaz de una locura así. Pero en estas circunstancias...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- exigió saber Rei.

Endymión la puso al tanto.

- ¡Oh dios!.- se asustó Amy.- ¿Y si ha ido a vengarse de la reina?

- No, mi primo no es vengativo.- la tranquilizó Endymión.- Debe ser otra cosa.

- Eso no lo sabes.- atacó Rei hablando en nombre de todas.- Será mejor que regresemos a palacio y vigilemos a la reina hasta que aparezca Hiperión. En cuanto a ti.- lo miró ceñuda.- te llevaré de vuelta a la Tierra ahora mismo.

- De acuerdo.- respondió hoscamente el pelinegro.- Pero te aseguro que tu preocupación es innecesaria, Hiperión no es un asesino.- afirmó.- En ese sentido pondría la mano en el fuego por él.

- Pues ten cuidado.- le rebatió.- No vayas a quemarte.

- ¡Basta ya!.- intervino Serena al ver las miradas de desafío que el príncipe y Rei se dirigían.- Endymión tiene razón.- lo cogió de la mano y le sonrió.- Hiperión sería incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca, debe haber otra razón para que haya ido a la Luna.

- Y eso si está allí.- intervino Lita.- A lo mejor salió de palacio y se perdió. ¿Es posible eso?.- se dirigió a Endymión.

- Con mi primo.- se encogió de hombros más relajado.- todo es posible.

- ¡¡Pues a mí me da igual!!.- estalló de pronto Mina que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen.- ¡¡Cuando lo encuentre me va a oír!!¡Nadie me utiliza para sus propios fines!¡Sean los que sean!

- Pues tú lo haces bastante a menudo.- señaló Lita aún algo resentida con la rubia por lo de Alex.

Mina le dirigió una mirada asesina y agarró a Endymión del brazo.

- Te llevaré a casa.- le dijo.- En cuanto le cante las cuarenta a tu primo, lo llevaré a él también.

Al pelinegro apenas le dio tiempo a despedirse de Serena con un breve beso en la mejilla. En cuanto Endymión y Mina hubieron desaparecido, Rei y Serena acordaron ir a la Luna a buscar a Hiperión mientras Lita y Amy se quedaban en Venus por si aparecía.

Y mientras tanto¿qué había sido del desaparecido Hiperión?

En cuanto Mina lo dejó solo, el chico se dirigió apresuradamente a la sala de aterrizaje y despegue y se coló en la nave que tenía entendido llevaba de regreso a casa a los invitados de la fiesta que vivían en la Luna. Como la mayor parte de ellos lo habían visto bailar con la princesa de Venus, todos dieron por hecho que se trataba de un nuevo pretendiente de la joven que había pasado desapercibido en el viaje de ida por ser nuevo en su círculo social, por lo que nadie lo molestó ni sospechó de él.

Desafortunadamente, el carácter mujeriego de Hiperión no tardó mucho en meterlo en líos.

Aunque al principio trató de pasar desapercibido deleitándose con la belleza del vasto espacio para evitar cualquier problema que pudiera causarle el andar de polizón en la nave, al final, presa del aburrimiento, optó por buscar a alguien con quien entablar una conversación.

Por supuesto, la afortunada fue una linda joven pelirroja de ojos verdes que reía sin parar a causa de las bromas de su acompañante. Esto, desde luego, no fue ningún impedimento para el intrépido Hiperión, acostumbrado como estaba a salirse siempre con la suya en el terreno femenino (a excepción de Serena, claro y solo para seguir conservando a su primo). Su lema era muy simple, si la dama en cuestión accedía es que su relación con el otro estaba destinada al fracaso.

Lo que Hiperión jamás esperó fue encontrarse con alguien de su misma condición y encima con mal carácter. La joven pelirroja fue sometida a tal cantidad abrumadora de halagos y piropos que terminó por agobiarse y por huir de ambos chicos. El otro se giró hacia Hiperión furioso.

- ¡¡¿Sabes cuántos días llevó detrás de ella, cretino?!!

Hiperión se encogió de hombros indiferente.

- ¡¡¡Una semana entera!!!.- le gritó.- ¡¡Y tú lo has arruinado todo!!

- ¿Una semana entera?.- abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¡Increíble! Yo la hubiera conseguido en una hora.

El derechazo fue rápido y certero. En un principio Hiperión trató de detener la pelea a pesar del dolor del labio partido pero el otro quería más y al final ambos terminaron enzarzados en una auténtica lucha de puñetazos que llamó la atención de la tripulación de la nave.

- ¡Eh!¡Vosotros dos!.- les gritó un hombre entrado en años de pelo negro.- ¡No quiero peleas en esta nave!

- Lo lamento, Jim.- se disculpó el otro después de soltar el cuello de la camisa de Hiperión de mala gana.- Pero este tipo me provocó y...

- ¿Cómo la última vez, Richard?

El aludido se puso rojo.

- Te lo advierto por última vez, una pelea más y no volverás a pisar esta nave¿entendido?

Richard asintió y tomó asiento no sin antes mirar con rencor a Hiperión.

- En cuanto a ti...

- Hiperión.

- ...va lo mismo, Hiperión¿entendido?

El chico asintió y ocupó un asiento a una distancia prudencial del de Richard. Otro oficial entró en la sala y anunció que iban a aterrizar, después se acercó a Jim e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, echaron un vistazo a Hiperión y salieron de la habitación.

En cuanto aterrizaron, Hiperión siguió al resto de los viajeros hasta la salida. Estaba muy nervioso, saber que su novia era de Venus había sido asombroso, visitar Venus emocionante pero ser consciente de que dentro de unos segundos pisaría el suelo del misterioso mundo que había plagado durante años sus más profundas fantasías era indescriptible.

Cuando la puerta de salida empezó a moverse y las brillantes luces de la ciudad comenzaron a vislumbrarse, Hiperión se quedó paralizado con las manos juntas sobre su pecho y con la misma expresión que tiene un niño pequeño cuando ve por vez primera el árbol de Navidad plagado de regalos. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió por completo, el chico solo fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

- ¡¡Alucinante!!.- exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

Ante él se extendía una espléndida ciudad, de edificios de no más de tres plantas, repleta de luces y de hermosas fuentes. Pero lo más maravilloso de aquel panorama era sin duda el imponente palacio que se observaba en la lejanía, con sus altas y magnificas torres de mármol blanco talladas con impresionantes esculturas de criaturas extrañas a los ojos de Hiperión y con ese arcoiris de luces a su alrededor.

No por nada la Luna era el corazón del reino más grande y poderoso jamás conocido.

- Y ese es mi destino.- murmuró Hiperión con la mirada fija en el palacio y a punto de poner el pie por vez primera en suelo lunar.

- No tan rápido, jovencito.- lo interrumpió Jim colocando una mano sobre su hombro y acompañado de varios oficiales.

- ¿Eh?.- se giró Hiperión aún soñando.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Hiperión se puso en alerta de inmediato. Algo no iba bien.

- Hiperión.- contestó.- ¿Algún problema?

Jim esperó a que uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban examinara una libreta que llevaba en la mano y moviera la cabeza en señal negativa.

- No estás en la lista.

- ¡Ah, eso!.- rió nervioso.- Verás es que...

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pero ante su sorpresa Jim proyectó una extraña luz sobre su cuerpo y en menos de un segundo se interpuso entre Hiperión y su camino hacia la libertad moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?.- se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Vaya!.- exclamó el chico maravillado olvidándose por un momento de su situación.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- No estoy para bromas, chico.

- Llevémoslo a prisión lo antes posible para que podamos regresar a casa.- se acercó un hombre por detrás.

- ¡A prisión!.- se sobresaltó Hiperión.- Lo siento pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer antes como para detenerme a visitar la cárcel lunar.

Invocó su magia interior y le lanzó una bola de energía al tal Jim lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, no obstante, todo salió mal porque la débil magia de Hiperión no tuvo el efecto deseado. Jim solo recibió un pequeño arañazo en la frente mientras que el terrícola cayó al suelo inconsciente y con varios cortes en el pecho.

- No le he dado tan fuerte.- se disculpó Jim ante la mirada de reproche de su amigo.

**Cinco horas después**

- Vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas.- fue lo primero que Hiperión oyó cuando abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en una especie de enfermería, tenía vendados el abdomen y los brazos y había perdido la peluca de su disfraz. A su lado, un chico bastante alto, de pelo rizado y rojo y ojos marrones.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la enfermería de la prisión de la unidad militar de la Luna.

- ¿Eres el enfermero?

- No exactamente.- rió.- Estoy aquí por un pequeño favor a Jim, estaba preocupado por las heridas que te hizo y no quería problemas. En cuanto nos aseguremos que estás bien podrás irte.

- Pensé que estaba detenido.

- Los oficiales de la nave no presentarán cargos siempre y cuando tu no lo hagas por el estado en que te dejaron.- mirándolo con curiosidad.- Aún no me puedo creer que un simple hechizo te dejara en tal mal estado, sino fuera porque conozco a Jim desde hace mucho diría que mintió.

Hiperión se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que él también estaba sorprendido.

- Puedo irme entonces.

- Claro.

Hiperión no se hizo de rogar, se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió a la salida.

- No tanta prisa.- le detuvo el otro a medio camino.- ¿No pensarás ir andando hasta la ciudad, no?

- No voy a la ciudad, voy a palacio¿está muy lejos?

- ¿Al palacio?.- preguntó alerta.

- Sí.- asintió Hiperión con cuidado dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. Ese chico era un soldado (o al menos tenía pinta) y si como Mina le había contado acababan de salir de una guerra no vería con buenos ojos que un extraño conflictivo le dijera que iba al palacio.- Tengo una amiga allí que prometió conseguirme un empleo.- mintió.

- Conque una amiga¿eh?.- inquirió con burla.- Jim me contó lo de tu pequeña pelea.- comentó pensando que más que una amiga sería una amante.- Bien.- se levantó de su silla.- te llevaré hasta allí.

Hiperión estuvo a punto de negarse pero se lo pensó mejor al darse cuenta de que una negativa podría avivar las sospechas del pelirrojo quien sin duda querría conocer a su supuesta amiga. Y eso sin tener en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de en donde estaba.

- De acuerdo.- lo siguió hacia la puerta.- Jim debe ser muy buen amigo tuyo como para que te tomes tantas molestias.

- En realidad no.- se encogió de hombros.- Pero me consigue buenos jugadores de póquer. Por cierto.- le extendió la mano.- Mi nombre es Alex.

OOOOOOOOOO

Hiperión se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un vehículo militar rumbo al palacio lunar acompañado de Alex y de un amigo suyo rubio, Arthur. Dado que el paisaje por esa zona era bastante deprimente (solo roca) optó por prestar atención a la conversación de esos dos, la cual no tardó demasiado en captar toda su atención: mujeres.

Al parecer, una joven le había roto recientemente el corazón al tal Arthur, había deducido Hiperión de tres o cuatro palabras dichas en tono confidencial y de la triste mirada del rubio.

- No deberías dejar que una chica te deje en este estado.- intervino sonriente.- El mundo está lleno de ellas.

Arthur no respondió pero le dirigió una mirada que daba a entender que ese no era asunto suyo.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- intervino Alex.

- Guárdate tus comentarios¿quieres?.- respondió Arthur.

- Verás.- se dirigió a Hiperión.- es que...

- ¡Alex!.- lo interrumpió el otro.

- Necesitas la opinión de un experto.- lo encaró el pelirrojo.- Y tienes que reconocer que en el terreno femenino no somos precisamente unos ases.

- ¿Y él sí?.-enarcó la ceja sarcástico.

- Por lo que he oído Hiperión es todo un don Juan.

Hiperión se irguió orgulloso.

- Tú lo has dicho.- contestó.- un mujeriego que no sabe lo que es el amor.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que sé lo que es el amor!!.-exclamó Hiperión indignado.- Mi mundo gira en torno a él.

- Lo ves.- sonrió Alex.- Y además ni siquiera te ha reconocido.

- ¿Reconocer?

Arthur no contestó, reacio a hablar de un tema tan reciente y doloroso para él pero le dio a entender a Alex que hiciera lo que se le antojara, que era lo que terminaba haciendo siempre de todas formas.

- Verás Hiperión, esta es la historia.- empezó.- Mi amigo lleva años enamorado de una chica a la que solo conocía de vista.

- Ya te he dicho que si...

- Hace unos meses.- lo ignoró.- consiguió que se la presentaran y que ella aceptara casarse con él pero ayer, como quien no quiere la cosa, lo dejó plantado por otro.

- ¿Otro?¿Quién?

- No tiene ni idea.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?.- preguntó Hiperión después de meditarlo.- Búscate a otra chica.

Arthur dio un largo suspiro, tan triste que casi pareció tétrico.

- Imposible.- respondió Alex por él.- Pese a mis consejos de que las mujeres solo traen problemas, que aprovechara la posición social de la chica para escalar peldaños y de que no puede estar verdaderamente enamorado de alguien a quien apenas conoce, él asegura que no hay nadie como ella y que nunca podrá amar a ninguna otra mujer ni la milésima parte de lo que la ama a ella.

Hiperión se rascó la cabeza pensativo, por alguna razón esas palabras le habían hecho rememorar el estado en que se encontraba su primo el día que Serena regresó a la Luna.

- ¿Cómo es ella?

Arthur lo pensó un momento, suspiró de nuevo y respondió a la pregunta.

-Ayer me dejé llevar por el dolor.- se entristeció al recordarlo.- y le dije cosas horribles pero lo cierto es que ella es... es preciosa.- sonrió.- Parece una niña chiquita, muy caprichosa e infantil pero eso solo en la superficie, muy en su interior es una joven fuerte y valerosa, capaz de dar su vida por los demás. Lo cierto.- murmuró abatido.- es que me hubiera encantado verla florecer.

- ¡Qué cruz!.- exclamó Alex.- ¿Ves? No sé que voy a hacer con él, estoy seguro de que sino fuera por la responsabilidad que tiene con la unidad ya hubiera hecho alguna locura.

Hiperión lo miró con compasión.

- En ese caso.- dijo.- reconquístala.

- ¿Reconquistarla?.- rió con ironía.- ¿Cómo? Después de como la traté dudo que quiera tan siquiera verme. Estoy avergonzado.- se desahogó.- de mi comportamiento.

-Escúchame Arthur.- insistió Hiperión.- si tiene tan gran corazón como dices estoy seguro de que lo entenderá. Lo único que tienes que hacer es disculparte y volver a ser su amigo, mientras no se case siempre hay esperanza

- ¿Tu crees?.- preguntó.

- Claro.- asintió con ánimo.- Solo tienes que recuperar su amistad y estar a su lado siempre que lo necesite, lo apreciará, creéme.

- Pues eso no es uno de sus puntos fuertes.- comentó Alex.- En cuanto surgía algún problema la dejaba plantada.

- Así no me extraña que otro te la haya robado.- masculló Hiperión.

- ¡La unidad es mi responsabilidad!.- se defendió Arthur.

- Y ella el amor de tu vida.- enfatizó Alex.- Tu eliges.

Arthur guardó silencio pensativo.

- En cualquier caso, lo mejor es que averigües quien es el otro y que estudies sus virtudes y defectos.- explicó Hiperión como buen conocedor de la materia era.- resalta lo segundo y recuerda que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

- Eso ha sonado muy mal.- recalcó Arthur.- No esperarás que calumnie a nadie¿no?

- Todo sea por el amor de la princesa Serena.- le recordó el pelirrojo.

A Hiperión casi le da un infarto al oír ese nombre.

- ¿La princesa Serena?.- inquirió titubeando.

- Será nuestro secreto.- le guiñó un ojo Alex.- Bien, ya hemos llegado.

"Perfecto, Endy va a matarme cuando se entere de lo que he hecho", fue lo único en lo que el chico pudo pensar cuando bajó del automóvil. La voz de Alex lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¿Y tu amiga?¿No vas a presentárnosla?

- ¡¡Mi amiga!!.- no entendió al principio.- Sí, mi amiga, voy a buscarla ahora mismo.- rió.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ...Hilda.- contestó nervioso para después salir corriendo en dirección a la pequeña ciudad que había a la izquierda de palacio, sin duda, donde vivían los sirvientes.

- En cuanto comprobemos su historia, volvemos a la base.- anunció Alex.

- No entiendo a que ha venido hablarle de mi vida privada sino confías del todo en él.- protestó.

- Necesitabas una tercera opinión.- se encogió de hombros.- Ayer, cuando interrumpiste mi conversación con Lita para volver a casa, te creía capaz de hacer una locura.

- Eso fue ayer.- se disculpó con pesar.- No estaba bien.

- ¿Y ahora?.- se preocupó.

- Ahora... ahora mismo me parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con la princesa de Júpiter.- dijo con burla.

- ¡¡Qué insinúas!!.- exclamó ofendido.- Las mujeres son y siempre serán un quebradero de cabeza.

- ¿Y como llamas a las continuas peleas que mantienes con ella?

- Diversión.- respondió con aire teatral.- Mi vida es muy aburrida.

En ese instante, llegó Hiperión acompañado de una chica morena.

- ¡¡Capitán Arthur!!.- exclamó la joven sorprendida.

- El mismo.- dijo Alex.- Tu debes ser Hilda¿no?

- Eso mismo.- asintió la aludida sonriente mientras se agarraba del brazo de Hiperión.

- ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?.- inquirió Arthur.

- El tiempo suficiente.

- En ese caso nos vamos.

- Que tengas suerte.- se despidió Alex.

Hiperión los vio alejarse aliviado.

- Por cierto Hiperión.- se volvió Arthur en el último momento.- Tal vez siga tu consejo, gracias por todo.

Sus palabras, más que tranquilizar a Hiperión lo deprimieron aún más. Si Endymión se enteraba que había andado de cupido con el ex de su amada...

Un dulce beso en su mejilla fue suficiente para animarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Lo he hecho bien?

- Has estado espléndida, Eli.- la tomó de las manos Hiperión.- Serás una gran artista.

- ¿Y vendrás a verme?.- preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Mi vida será una agonía hasta que ese día llegue, mi dulce Eli.- contestó con auténtico pesar.

Tras unas cuantas carantoñas más, Hiperión se despidió de la chica y se dirigió a palacio. Más orgulloso de sí mismo no podía estar.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿Lo decías en serio?.- preguntó Alex a su amigo.- Lo de reconquistarla.

Arthur asintió.

- Entonces¿ya no hablarás con la reina?

- Claro que lo haré, hasta que no recupere a Serena lo mejor será anular nuestro compromiso.

- Creo que es mejor que no lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Piénsalo, la reina te adora.- explicó.- solo tienes que decirle que quieres dar una sorpresa a la princesa y organizar la fiesta de compromiso sin que ella se entere. Cuando la reina lo anuncie delante de tanta gente será incapaz de oponerse.

- ¡¡Eso es despreciable!!.- se reveló Arthur.- ¡¡Y además Serena no me lo perdonaría nunca!!

- Claro que sí.- insistió.- Para entonces ya sabremos quien es el otro y lo habremos dejado en ridículo sumando puntos a tu favor, solo será un pequeño empuje para afianzar vuestra relación. Con su buen corazón lo entenderá y eso, aunado al favor de la reina y del pueblo, te ayudarán a terminar de reconquistarla.

- Haré como que no te he oído.- replicó molesto.

- Como quieras, pero.- señaló al frente.- ¿no ibas a hablar con la reina?

- Está de viaje.- respondió.- No volverá hasta mañana.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Al principio, a Hiperión todo le pareció fabuloso: los jardines, el estanque, el palacio... todo y lo contemplaba con los ojos impresionables de un niño pequeño. Además, acostumbrado como estaba a fugarse de casa y a burlar a los guardias que su tía le imponía de vez en cuando, no le resultó ningún problema colarse en el castillo para ir en busca de la reina.

Dentro del palacio todo era aún más mágico: los amplios ventanales, los colores alegres, las figuras talladas, las alfombras... A los dormitorios trató de no entrar, en cuanto al resto de habitaciones solo hubo una que no osó profanar: estaba envuelta por una magia tan poderosa que solo de pensar en poner el pie dentro le hacia sentir como un miserable ladrón.

Retrocedió y llegó a otra sala con un círculo en el centro y siete hermosos símbolos de distintos colores tallados en el suelo: al lado de cada uno, un espléndido trono. No obstante, había un hueco vacío, el que seguramente correspondía a la Tierra e Hiperión no pudo evitar pensar que gracias a él todo cambiaría muy pronto.

Sin embargo, de lo que no se percató hasta el último instante fue del peligro que corría y, solo lo hizo, cuando al asomarse por el ventanal de la habitación vio a un destacamento de soldados entrar en palacio.

Tal vez hubiera podido burlar a los guardias pero no a la magia que envolvía el palacio, nada más entrar éste se había percatado de la presencia de un extraño y había alertado a los soldados colocando una imagen del intruso en sus mentes.

Hiperión no perdió el tiempo en salir de la habitación al percatarse de que uno de los guardias lo señalaba. Trató de esconderse en alguna otra estancia pero daba igual lo bueno que fuera su escondite porque siempre daban con él.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!!.- se quejó.- Casi pareciera que alguien les dice donde estoy.

Al final consiguió salir del palacio y rodearlo para dirigirse al bosque que había visto desde uno de los numerosos ventanales del castillo. Desafortunadamente, los soldados lo siguieron y, no solo eso, sino que a éstos se le unieron otros que surgieron del bosque hacia donde se dirigía. El chico cambió de planes inmediatamente, sino podía esconderse en el bosque lo haría en un laberinto de abetos que se veía a lo lejos a la derecha.

Lo que nunca esperó fue que al rodear un amplio lago que había con columnas en los bordes, el agua de éste se arremolinara en el centro y formara una especie de brazo que lo atrapó y lo arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo.

Dolorido, magullado pero aún así con ánimos para continuar, Hiperión se incorporó como pudo mientras veía como los soldados estaban cada vez más cerca. Se giró dispuesto a correr como nunca (tenía una importante misión que cumplir) y se dio de bruces con el laberinto de abetos.

- ¡¡Mi salvación!!.- exclamó esperanzado.

- No puede ser.- se quejó un guardia cuando llegaron hasta el lugar.- Ha entrado en el laberinto.

- ¿Qué hacemos?.- preguntó otro.- ¿Avisamos a la reina?

- No.- contestó el primero.- Mejor al capitán, la reina está de viaje.

- ¿Y si escapa?

- Imposible.- se encogió de hombros.- La magia de palacio no lo permitirá, ya visteis lo que hizo con el agua.

Adentro, Hiperión los escuchó sin creer una sola palabra mas cuando dejó de oír las voces y se aventuró a salir de allí se encontró con que una barrera invisible le bloqueaba el paso.

- ¡¡No puede ser!!.- exclamó con la moral por los suelos.- Si esto es cierto entonces la reina...

Más desanimado de lo que nunca lo había estado, se dejó caer en el suelo. Ahora la Luna no le parecía un lugar tan maravilloso.

**A la mañana siguiente**

- Y este jovencito es de quien estabais tan preocupados.- inquirió la reina Serenity con una dulce sonrisa mientras contemplaba con compasión al chico que dormía hecho un ovillo en el duro suelo del laberinto de abetos.

Tenía toda la ropa desgarrada, vendajes en el abdomen y múltiples heridas en el cuerpo.

- A mi más bien me parece un pobre chico desamparado y perdido.

- Pero majestad.- insistió el soldado.- La magia de palacio.

- Lo sé.- asintió con pesar.- Es así desde que finalizó la guerra y algo que habrá que arreglar, no me gusta que se enzarcen de esa manera con pobres chicos con un nivel tan pobre de magia. Podéis marcharos.- ordenó.- Luna y yo nos ocuparemos de él.

Los soldados asintieron y la dejaron a solas con el extraño y la consejera.

Luna se acercó hasta él y lo zarandeó para despertarlo. Hiperión abrió los ojos sin recordar nada de lo sucedido, sumergido como estaba en un hermoso sueño con su diosa del amor: Mina. Mas su adolorido cuerpo no tardó demasiado en refrescarle la memoria.

Entonces se fijó que estaba a solas con dos hermosas damas, mayores que él, tal vez de la edad de su tía, pero damas al fin y al cabo. Sonrió, tal vez aún pudiera salir bien librado de su pequeña aventura.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, una de ellas se le adelantó.

- ¿Cómo os llamáis, jovencito?.- le preguntó con su dulce voz.

Hiperión la miró y una agradable sensación de paz y serenidad lo inundó.

- Hiperión.- respondió un poco cohibido por la majestuosidad de aquella mujer.

- Así que Hiperión.- sonrió.- Y que hacíais aquí, ya deberíais saber que es peligroso estar aquí sin invitación, la magia de palacio es muy dura con los extraños.

- La verdad es que no lo sabía pero aún de saberlo.- se irguió con orgullo deseoso de impresionar a la dama.- hubiera venido. Tengo una importante misión que cumplir.

Luna se rió discretamente y la reina lo apremió a continuar.

- ¿Y qué misión es esa?

- Lo siento mucho.- respondió.- Pero eso es algo de lo que solo puedo hablar con la reina Serenity.

Luna y la reina intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

- Bien.- habló al final Serenity.- En ese caso os escuchó.

Hiperión se quedó helado de la impresión, después una inmensa sonrisa de triunfo adornó su malherido rostro.

- ¡¡Tú eres la reina Serenity!!.- exclamó con familiaridad una vez recuperada su habitual alegría. Ya ni siquiera le dolía el cuerpo.

Luna fue a reprimirle ante tal falta de respecto mas la reina la detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Sentía curiosidad por lo que ese chico tuviera que decirle.

- No sé como no me he dado cuenta antes.- dijo al observarla más detenidamente.- eres igualita a Serena, bueno.- recapacitó.- a excepción del color del pelo, claro.

- ¿Conocéis a mi hija?.- se sorprendió.- ¿Dónde la conocisteis?

- Aquí no.- añadió Luna.- Sino la magia no lo hubiera atacado.

- Bueno.- rió.- a decir verdad la conocí en la Ti..a..i...

Fue interrumpido por una furiosa chica que se apresuró a taparle la boca.

- En Venus.- completó Serena que había conseguido localizar junto con Mina a Hiperión antes de que metiera la pata.- Nos conocimos en Venus, es un amigo de Mina¿verdad Hiperión?

El chico, amenazado por Mina, asintió vigorosamente.

- ¿En Venus?

Serena asintió.

- Entonces.- intervino Luna.- Si es amigo vuestro por que fue atacado.

Luna y la reina esperaban una respuesta de la princesa pero ésta, avergonzada por mentir a su madre, bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir.

- Es la primera vez que viene.- respondió al final con una débil voz.

- Quería darnos una sorpresa y no pensó en las consecuencias.- intervino Mina.- No debió venir solo.- lo asesinó la chica con la mirada.

- ¿No dijiste que tenías algo muy importante de lo que hablar con la reina?.- preguntó Luna con suspicacia.

Hiperión empezó a sudar ante la mirada enfurecida de Mina.

- Eh... no... bueno sí.- trató de inventarse una buena excusa.- quería... solo quería impresionaros majestad.- dijo al final un poco avergonzado.

- Entiendo.-asintió la reina aunque Luna no parecía muy convencida.- Sonríe mi ángel.- se dirigió a Serena.- no fue tu culpa, en cuanto a vos jovencito.- sonrió.- fue un placer conoceros.

Hiperión le devolvió el saludo y Luna y la reina volvieron a palacio. En cuanto se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, las dos chicas encararon a Hiperión muy enfadadas.

- ¡¡¿Se puede saber qué pretendías?!!.- le gritó Mina.- Casi me metes en un grave problema.

- Yo... .- se disculpó.- ...solo quería hablar con la reina, bueno.- miró a Serena.- y contigo.

- ¿Por qué?.- inquirió la princesa más calmada al ver la expresión lastimera de Hiperión.

- Yo... .- le costaba trabajo decirlo.- ... yo... supe... que mi padre... bueno... que él...

- Endymión me lo contó.- trató de ayudarlo.- Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- ¿En serio? En ese caso, perdón.

Serena lo miró sin entender.

- Ya sabes.- continuó.- la separación entre la Tierra y la Luna por culpa de mi padre, que tu perdieras al tuyo, solo quería disculparme en su nombre.

Serena parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilarlo para después sonreír y abrazar a Hiperión con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tonto.- le susurró con cariño.- No hay nada que perdonar y mi madre pensará igual cuando sepa quien eres.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Por supuesto.- lo reconfortó.- No hacia falta que armarás todo este jaleo por eso, casi te matas.

- Supongo.- rió con ganas. Ahora que sentía que ya no tenía ninguna deuda que saldar y que su misión había sido completada (la palabra de Serena le valía igual que la de su madre) volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.- Aunque no me arrepiento de nada, ha sido el viaje más emocionante de mi vida .- se puso pensativo.- Lo que no entiendo es por que Endymión no tuvo tantos problemas como yo cuando estuvo aquí.

- ¡Porque a él lo traje yo!.- gritó Mina aún muy enfadada por el lío en que la había metido, por no confiar en ella para hablarle de sus preocupaciones y por exponer de esa manera su vida.- Será mejor que te regrese a la Tierra.

- ¿Y sus heridas?.- preguntó Serena.

- Yo me encargo, avisa a las demás de que ya lo encontramos.

Serena asintió y se despidió de Hiperión con la mano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica y el aventurero Hiperión estaban de regreso en la Tierra.

Hiperión, feliz de estar de nuevo en casa, se acercó a Mina para darle un dulce beso de despedida pero en vez de los labios de la chica se dio de bruces contra el tronco de un árbol.

- Ni lo sueñes.- le dijo.

- Pero¿y mis heridas?.- se hizo el mártir para tratar de apaciguar a su furiosa novia.

- No veo que sean tan graves.- y sin decir una palabra más se marchó de allí.

Hiperión se encogió de hombros y retomó el camino de regreso a palacio seguro de que encontraría la forma de que Mina lo perdonara. Sin embargo, en lo que no reparó fue en que no podía desaparecer de palacio durante más de un día y no esperar que su tía estuviera furiosa, mas aún cuando no recibió ninguna explicación ni de su desaparición ni de su deplorable aspecto.

Después de gritarle durante más de dos horas seguidas y de decirle lo cansada que estaba de su irresponsabilidad, lo mandó de vuelta al destacamento militar. En castigo a su comportamiento pasaría allí dos semana enteras. Esto, más que todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, si que consiguió que el pobre muchacho llorara de frustración.

Continuará...

He aquí un capítulo más de la historia que espero que os haya gustado. Ya sé que es diferente al estilo de los últimos que he subido a fantiction pero me pareció interesante dedicar un capítulo entero a cómo se sentiría Hiperión si visitara la Luna por vez primera dado que siempre fue el único que creyó que alguien vivía ahí. En cuanto al motivo de su viaje, cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre pensé que tenía dos opciones: enfadarse tanto como Calice y culpar de todo a la Luna o pensar de forma similar a Endymión. Dado que Hiperión es un personaje que no se parece en nada ni a su padre Tiresias que era arrogante, orgulloso y rencoroso ni a su tía, hay que dar por hecho que su carácter se parece más al de su madre.

Pero además, como es una persona muy particular pensé que no bastaría con que se tomará a bien la noticia sino que debía montarse a su alrededor toda una historia, en este caso, que su padre tuvo algo de culpa en la separación de la Tierra y la Luna y que era su deber como hijo viajar a la Luna y arreglarlo todo.

En cuanto a lo de Arthur, me pareció interesante poner un encuentro entre ellos dos.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente en el que se verá la llegada de Endymión y Beryl a la Luna.

Saludos Selene

En cuanto a Amorcito, serychiba, jaz021, danny1989, Erica, lovemamoru, Starligt y rei-videl3 os agradezco muchisimo vuestro apoyo y espero veros en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
